Nothing Can Get You Down
by lilins
Summary: Bella e Edward junto com seu filho Richie vivem em um mundo perfeito, até uma nova gravidez trouxe consigo algo inesperado.
1. Prólogo

_É com muita **emo.ção** que venho aqui postar minha primeira longfic. (segura as lágrimas) Apesar de conviver diariamente em uma situação na qual Edward e Bella irão enfrentar, a ideia de escrever foi muito recente, menos de dois meses atrás. Depois de muito protelar eis aqui o resultado. _

_Antes de mais nada, já vou começar agradecendo a algumas pessoinhas muito especiais que me motivaram bastante em seguir em frente com essa estória. Meu irmãozinho Diego Máximo e minha amiga baiana e pseudo-carioca Geo Carmo, as primeiras pessoas que mostrei o esboço. As zamigas Guanabeer, Stillbee e Lele Marques (beta) que além de serem autoras fodásticas, tiveram a paciência de ler algo tão amadorzinho como isso aqui que me atrevi a escrever. _

_Enfim, espero que vocês gostem do que irei abordar, afinal é literalmente, um pedacinho do meu coração que transcrevo aqui. E desde já, peço-lhes que me mandem seus pensamentos, ideias e/ou sugestões via review. Assim como para qualquer outra autora, elas são imprescindíveis para motivar a escrita, principalmente em um tema mais sério como este. _

_É isso aí. Chega de lero-lero e vamos lá._

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita<strong>

* * *

><p>Como é possível um simples pedaço de papel determinar um fato que constata que todos os seus sonhos foram arruinados? Como em dois dias, duas horas, dois minutos atrás, você tinha plena certeza de que era feliz vivendo seu próprio conto de fadas, e de repente, um simples resultado transcrito em um papel qualquer destruía tudo o que você planejou pelos últimos anos?<p>

– Senhora Masen, se me permite a indiscrição, eu lhe sugiro que, com esse resultado em mãos, você procure o quanto antes algum especialista. Afinal, quanto mais informações você tive a respeito, melhor poderá lidar com as decisões que terá que tomar daqui para frente – uma das enfermeiras do quadro hospitalar me aconselhou, com um sorriso tristonho que ao mesmo tempo chegava a ser reconfortante.

Sem ser capaz de formular nenhuma resposta coerente, simplesmente assenti, enquanto uma sensação de entorpecimento domava meu corpo e tudo o que minha mente conseguia fazer era formular perguntas.

_Por que eu? _

_Eu fiz algo errado? _

_Será que eu saberei lidar com isso?_

_E agora, o que devo fazer? _

Quando a enfermeira me explicou que tinha marcado um horário de urgência para uma consulta amanhã à tarde com a Dra. Shelton, meus olhos ficaram turvos devido as lágrimas acumuladas, e quis imediatamente sair dali para que finalmente pudesse _quebrar_, como se a distância daquela recepção pudesse ter o poder de transformar tudo, e que talvez nada disso fosse verdade; somente um pesadelo muito, muito ruim.

– Por acaso a senhora tem companhia? – ela perguntou gentilmente. – não me importaria de lhe chamar um táxi. Você não está em condições de dirigir neste estado. – Suas sobrancelhas cruzaram, expressando a típica reação de quem estava preocupada com o próximo.

Tentei lhe sorrir, no entanto eu mesma pude notar que parecia errado, vazio. – Não se preocupe, você é muito gentil. Obrigada e até logo – balbuciei apressada e me virei, partindo o quanto antes para as portas de entrada do _Northwestern Memorial __Hospital_, encarando o clima pesado de Chicago que parecia refletir meu interior naquele instante.

Com as mãos trêmulas, busquei as chaves do Volvo na minha bolsa e demorei bem mais do que o habitual para simplesmente desbloquear as travas eletrônicas do mesmo. Já dentro do pequeno abrigo que tinha se tornado o _coupê_, senti a torrente de lágrimas finalmente vir à tona.

Usando o restante de forças que ainda tinha, busquei meu celular, ignorando qualquer mensagem ou chamada não atendida demonstrada no display e disquei somente o número dois, ligando para a única pessoa que poderia ser meu porto seguro agora.

Nem dois toques depois, ele atendeu num tom preocupado. – Baby, finalmente você ligou! Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Onde você está? Pegou o resultado? O que disseram? – ele disparou em um fôlego só a medida que eu finalmente desabava. – Bella, por favor meu amor, fale comigo!

– Positivo, Edward. O resultado foi positivo.

* * *

><p><em>Pequeno, eu sei. Porém, se quiserem dar sua opinião, mais do que as aceito! =D<em>

_Beijos_

_Line_


	2. Capítulo Um

_Agradecendo de coração a Lele Marques, que teve o trabalho de corrigir todo esse meu português de meia tigela! Brigadão, véia!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Nunca fui do tipo romântica. Quando era criança ainda na cinza e lamacenta Forks, Washington, eu preferia ver qualquer filme de luta e algum bons jogos do _Superbowl _ao lado do meu pai do que passar horas brincando com bonecas e assistindo qualquer clássico de alguma princesa Disney.

Para o pavor de minha mãe e de minha melhor amiga desde sempre, Alice, eu adorava procurar rãs, salamandras e quaisquer outros bichos considerados repugnantes pelos quintais sempre úmidos e verdes de nossos vizinhos.

E assim, quando Alice Cullen, no auge de seus cinco anos e com toda determinação de uma criança que _sempre_ conseguia tudo o que queria, me forçava a "brincar feito mocinha", como fingir casamento, eu batia o pé no chão e determinava. – _Só caso se for com seu primo Edward!_

Engraçado que quase vinte e cinco anos depois e dividindo a mesma cama por quase dez, ainda mal posso acreditar que tive meu desejo de infância realizado.

Meu marido, Edward Masen, era quatro anos mais velho do que eu e sempre teve a fatídica sorte de passar seus verões na cidade mais chuvosa do mundo, ao lado de seus primos Emmett e Alice Cullen. As mães deles, Elizabeth e Esme, eram irmãs inseparáveis e mesmo com a distância, ambas insistiam em fortalecer os laços, fazendo com que os primos passassem pelo mesmo algumas semanas por ano juntos. Os Masens passavam pelo menos 8 semanas em Forks, assim como os Cullens costumavam ir para Illinois durante as festas de final de ano.

E essa foi a rotina até que os meninos completaram 18 anos e seriam tecnicamente independentes ao entrarem na faculdade no outono daquele mesmo ano. Então, como a paixonite que sentia por Edward desde criança só fazia crescer mais e mais, em plenos 14 anos e movida por uma coragem que nunca soube que tinha, me arrisquei a contar meus sentimentos por ele. E assim, por mais louco que parecesse para mim naquela época, ele se sentia da mesma forma e em um milagre divino, a perfeição que é esse homem quis ficar comigo.

A partir daquela tarde, onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez no alpendre da casa de seus tios, Edward e eu passamos todo o verão juntos. Mesmo Charlie, meu pai, fazendo cara feia para meu relacionamento com um garoto prestes a ir à faculdade enquanto eu ainda estava prestes a iniciar o ensino médio, continuamos firmes durante aquelas 10 semanas de um verão extremamente chuvoso. Até que enfim, chegou a hora de nos despedirmos, fazendo juras de amor eterno.

E assim, passei pelo restante da minha adolescência sem notícia alguma de Edward. Claro, tentamos manter contato durante os primeiros meses, mas não havia amor que suportasse a separação e os encargos de uma faculdade, onde ele lutava para conseguir os créditos para entrar na Escola de Direito em alguns anos.

Já eu por outro lado, para apagar a frustração do meu primeiro amor, cheguei a ir a alguns encontros com colegas de turma, e até mesmo consegui manter um relacionamento sério por alguns meses, no entanto, nada superou aqueles quase três meses ao lado do meu verdadeiro amor.

Até que finalmente, tinha 18 anos e estava pronta para sair de casa, e me candidatei exclusivamente nas faculdades do Estado de Illinois. Minha mãe achou que era estupidez de minha parte e por mais que ela admitisse que Edward era um garoto incrível, ele poderia nem sequer lembrar-se mais de mim, afinal já se tinham passado mais de quatro anos desde que tínhamos ficado juntos. A única que me apoiou nessa situação toda foi Alice, como sempre. Então, não me importando com o receio de meus pais, ou até mesmo saber que Edward poderia até mesmo estar casado aos 22 anos, me inscrevi no North Central College, à 60 quilômetros de distância de Chicago e parti sozinha para o outro lado do país, a contragosto de Charlie e Renée.

Agora, enquanto eu o vejo ressonando baixinho em seu sono ao meu lado, não posso deixar de sorrir e me sentir orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter tomado essa decisão. Ele e eu estávamos fadados a ficarmos juntos, como o destino nos mostrou assim que pus meus pés no campus da universidade em Naperville

Ao chegar sozinha no centro de estudos, mal encontrando o número da minha primeira sala de aula, eu me deparo com a saída do auditório, onde um bando de pessoas bem vestidas que pareciam ter acabado de sair de uma palestra. Tentei desviar daquela multidão para continuar a seguir em frente pelo corredor, mas fui impedida por uma mão segurando meu pulso e uma _familiar _corrente elétrica que atravessou todo o meu corpo. Sem acreditar no tamanho da minha sorte eu me virei e me deparei com alguém vestindo um terno cinza e gravata azul

E revi aqueles olhos verdes e o _meu_ sorriso torto.

Edward não estuda ali, no entanto tinha ido até lá simplesmente para assistir uma palestra de um renomado jurista, o qual considerava um dos melhores. E por conta daquele reencontro, acabei perdendo todas as aulas daquele dia, em compensação, tinha gastado o dia inteiro em uma cafeteria do campus, _reconhecendo_ aquele jovem futuro advogado.

E o resto, como dizem, é história.

– Só por questão de curiosidade, Sra. Masen, tem algo de errado na minha cara? Porque, sinceramente, ter remela no canto dos olhos e barba por fazer é normal pra que quase não dormiu depois te ter transado a noite toda – Edward resmungou sonolento, intensificando seu aperto ao redor da minha cintura.

Eu ri e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. – Se isso lhe faz se sentir melhor, ontem no oftalmologista eu constatei que minha hipermetropia subiu mais meio grau. Então, se você estiver mesmo todo remelento como diz, eu não consigo enxergar absolutamente nada.

Edward finalmente abriu os olhos só para rolá-los segundos depois. – Ok espertinha, já que você não vê um palmo a sua frente... – Ele desviou seu abraço da minha cintura, para pegar meus pulsos e prender acima da minha cabeça, se aproveitando da minha imobilidade para pairar sobre mim. – você não se importaria em ignorar minha aparência e começarmos a fazer algo _mais interessante_ – disse, sussurrando ao meu ouvido e mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha no final.

Eu suspirei quando suas mãos começaram a ficar mais ávidas, adentrando por debaixo da camiseta dele que eu tinha tomado posse ao usar como meu pijama há anos. – Não, mas _ele_ pode chegar... Você sabe como ele fica aos sábados. Queria que, – tomei uma respiração instável, quando seus dedos alcançaram o cós da minha calcinha e soltei um gemido baixinho logo em seguida. – Se... se... essa disposição pudesse ser durante os outros dias da semana...

Edward levantou seu rosto do meu pescoço, olhou de relance rapidamente para o alarme digital no criado mudo e voltou para sibilar contra meus lábios. – Ainda é cedo. Ele não vai acordar nos próximos 20 minutos. Tempo mais que suficiente.

– Bem, se é assim eu acho que... – não pude nem concluir a frase direito porque seus lábios caíram sobre os meus, urgente e intensamente. Uma das minhas mãos se perdeu entre os frios cobre de seus cabelos na medida em que as dele afastavam a renda que recobria o meu quadril.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

– Papai, você já acordou? Tá na hora! Lembra que dia é hoje, né? Posso entrar? Levanta logo!

Edward e eu grunhimos em uníssono, apesar de no fundo nós dois sabermos que nada conseguia parar a empolgação de Richie ao passar as manhãs de sábado comendo cereal e se assistindo maratonas de desenhos animados ao lado do pai.

Richard Andrew Masen foi uma surpresa que nenhum de nós esperava. Eu estava no terceiro semestre de Marketing e Edward tinha começado o último ano da Escola de Direito. Na noite em que tínhamos _comemorado_ a aceitação de Edward como novo _trainee _em uma das maiores empresas de advocacia de Chicago, nós o concebemos. Um mês depois eu era puro nervos, afinal, tinha 20 anos, grávida, não estava nem perto de concluir a faculdade e tinha um namorado extremamente orgulhoso, que queria se firmar como advogado sem contar com o auxílio do pai para tal feito.

No final, aos trancos e barrancos tudo acabou dando certo. Na mesma noite em que eu lhe contei sobre o bebê, Edward tinha planejado me pedir em casamento. Três semanas depois viajamos até Forks para contarmos as novidades. Meu pai praticamente ameaçou Edward de morte. Minha mãe estava vibrando com a perspectiva de se tornar uma avó jovem, e quanto aumentaria seu ego, caso fosse confundida sendo a mãe da criança. Alice, que tinha ficado para estudar Fisioterapia em Seattle se auto declarou minha dama-de-honra e madrinha do nosso bebê – como se obviamente ela não fosse às duas coisas.

Então, com tudo relativamente bem resolvido na minha cidade natal, nosso segundo grande passo era contar aos pais dele. Edward amava sua mãe, entretanto ele tinha grandes atritos com seu pai, Anthony Masen. Mesmo amando seu único herdeiro, o Sr. Masen costumava controlar tudo a sua volta, incluindo a vida de seu filho. E assim, quando Edward não aceitou trabalhar _Masen and Lawyers_ no ano anterior, ambos praticamente não se falavam. Mesmo morando na mesma cidade, o contato entre eles baseava-se em telefonemas rápidos ou encontros ocasionais, quando Edward iria antes de ir ao trabalho visitar sua mãe.

Quando cheguei nervosa à mansão dos Masen para dizer que eu carregava um herdeiro, Anthony me acusou de oportunista e Edward de imbecil. Nunca me senti tão humilhada em toda minha vida. Na mesma tarde, Edward cortou relações definitivamente com seu pai e foi deserdado. No final de semana seguinte, fugimos juntos para Las Vegas para a grande decepção de Alice.

Jovens, recém-casados, com pouco dinheiro e com um bebê a caminho, foi extremamente difícil aprender a conviver com as manias um do outro. Mas o amor que tínhamos – e continuamos temos – foi mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa, e lado a lado, vencemos todas as barreiras impostas a nós dois.

– Eu o amo, você sabe. Mas juro que em certos momentos eu queria que ele não fosse tão _empata-foda_ – Edward resmungou, cobrindo o rosto com o antebraço enquanto eu arrumava o pouco da lingerie que ele tinha conseguido desvencilhar.

– Não seja tão dramático, amor. Esse é um dos poucos momentos que Richie pode curtir o herói dele sem ser atrapalhado por um celular – comentei, erguendo-me da cama e indo e indo até a porta do nosso quarto. – Pronto? – perguntei depois que ele se reajustou por baixo dos lençóis.

– Como nunca, agora abra logo isso antes que eu o deixe gritando no corredor pra terminar o que eu comecei com você! – ele disse brincalhão e eu podia ver, tamanho o sorriso que ele tinha ao esperar por seu filho.

Virei à maçaneta devagar enquanto eu soltava um "mais tarde" só com os lábios na direção dele. A porta não estava nem na metade do caminho quando um furacãozinho entrou no nosso quarto e se jogou na cama ao lado do pai.

– Papaaai! – Richie pulou agarrando-se no pescoço de Edward para logo em seguida se soltar e começar a saltitar a cada frase, em cima do colchão. – Porque demorou tanto? Você vai ver Cartoon Netwoorks comigo? E depois a gente vai pro parque pra você me ensinar a andar de bicicleta de novo? Sabia que eu sou o único menino na classe que não sabe? Eu não gosto disso porque o Tyler e o Steve ficam me chamando de burro por causa disso. Eu não sou burro né, papai? Tio Emmett me disse que eles são assim por que o pai deles, o Sr. Newton, é um filho da... – Edward pôs uma de suas mãos em cima dos lábios de Richie, antes que nosso pequeno acabasse aprendendo mais uma pro seu vocabulário já extenso.

– Ok, amigão eu vou passar o dia inteirinho com você, mas antes de qualquer coisa eu acho que você deveria dar bom-dia pra sua mãe. – Richie corou e logo depois veio correndo de volta para mim. Abracei-o forte já não precisando mais curvar tanto meu corpo para poder puxá-lo do chão e tampouco suportando mais o peso de uma criança de quase sete anos no meu colo.

– Bom dia, mamãe – ele disse calmamente enquanto me dava um beijinho de esquimó. Devo admitir que era quase impossível para mim resistir aos encantos de Richie. Além de ser uma cópia fiel do seu pai – exceto pela cor castanha nos cabelos, ele também tinha aprendido a ser tão doce e charmoso quanto Edward. Agir como mãe e educar esse garoto quando ele insistia em fazer biquinho para alguma travessura era uma das tarefas mais árduas do meu dia-a-dia.

Arrastei-nos de volta para Edward que já nos esperava de braços abertos na ponta da cama. – Ok, então família, eu tenho uma sugestão a fazer – Edward disse solenemente enquanto eu e nosso filho aguardávamos por sua idéia. – Que tal se nós fossemos tomar café no IPOH hoje e, de lá, vamos direto pro parque? Podemos levar sua bicicleta no bagageiro do Volvo e aproveitar um pouquinho o sol, huh? Aposto que sua mãe adoraria deixar de parecer a prima do Gasparzinho. – Edward disse, piscando para o Richie enquanto batia levemente sobre a parte exposta da minha coxa.

Richie gargalhou alto enquanto eu batia de leve no ombro do meu marido estúpido. – Ha, ha, ha. Que engraçado. Como se eu não estivesse conversando com os dois homens mais bronzeados do planeta – murmurei sarcasticamente enquanto rolava os olhos. Meus meninos continuaram a rir de mim. Preferi ignorá-los e começar a agir antes que acabássemos no trânsito sempre infernal de Chicago, mesmo durante os finais de semana. – Agora mocinho, se você quer mesmo comer panquecas de chocolate é bom ir logo tomar um banho e escovar esse dentes!

– Mas hoje é sábado – Richie comentou, como se o dia da semana fosse fazer alguma diferença.

– Não importa, Richard, você vai sim tomar banho! Seu pai e eu não vamos sair por aí com um garoto que parece mais um porquinho de tão sujo!

Richie voltou seus olhos verdes para o seu pai, fazendo aquele maldito biquinho como se isso fosse lhe safar de algum modo do chuveiro. Edward suspirou saindo da cama e ergueu seu filho, deitando-o contra seu ombro. – Você ouviu a mamãe, amigão. Eu sei que é chato pra caramba, mas tomar banho é uma coisa que precisamos fazer todos os dias. Vamos lá, eu te ajudo – Edward disse enquanto partia em direção ao quarto. Meu garotinho agora tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios por saber que tinha conseguido a atenção de seu pai por mais alguns minutos.

Antes que eu fosse para o closet começar a me preparar para o dia, eu resmunguei exasperada – Você o mima demais, Edward!

Já no vão da porta, Edward girou e disse – Ele é o único que eu tenho. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto. – Me sorriu torto e piscou enquanto rearrumava Richie em seus braços. – Urgh, carinha! Você está ficando pesado.

Eu ri enquanto seguia até o armário. Richie era amado demais por nós dois de forma completa e absoluta. Acho que nada poderia superar aquilo que sentia pelo meu filho, nem mesmo a presença de outra criança minha e de Edward. No entanto, às vezes tinha a leve impressão que nossa família ainda era incompleta. Como se mais alguém, uma garotinha ou mais um menino travesso estivesse na vanguarda, só esperando uma decisão nossa para aparecer e nos encher de alegria.

Respirei fundo e decidi começar logo meu dia. Refletir sobre isso nessas horas da manhã não adianta. Sem contar que esse tema, Edward e eu teríamos que discutir com mais profundidade nos próximos capítulos de nosso conto-de-fadas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Dizer que fiquei mega feliz com as reviews de vocês, é puro eufemismo. Só espero daqui pra frente poder atender as expectativas de lágrimas de vocês. (vilã mexicana feelings) _

_Apesar da fic se tratar de um drama, não acho que o assunto de irei abordar seja o fim do mundo, sabe? Não sei se é porque convivo com isso desde muito pequena e desde que me entendo por gente, acho isso totalmente normal. O lado da angst aqui fica por conta da reação tanto do Edward quanto da Bella, e como eles irão encarar essa nova realidade. Enfim, não vou falar muito porque se não acabo revelando demais, né? _

_Por enquanto os capítulos estão ainda curtinhos, mas a medida em que a estória vai se aprofundando, mais páginas do Word vão sendo usadas. Outra coisinha que quero aproveitar pra dizer é que não terei um dia específico pra postagem, afinal, a doidinha aqui não vive só para escrever (infelizmente). Porém, sempre tô pelo twitter avisando quando e onde posto, qualquer coisinha basta follow me. _

_Ah, outra coisinha: A **lorena a** me perguntou o que aconteceriam com as outras fics que eu traduzo. A resposta é: Irão continuar sim! When Edward Met Bella, a autora deixou em hiatus desde o começo do ano, quanto a Do Over e Pieces of Time (lá no perfil da danny) já estão praticamente com as traduções concluídas. Tudo é questão de betar e postar aqui no FF. _

_Acho que é isso; Reviews como sempre são mais do que aceitas, porque sem elas, essa estória não engada! _

_Beijos_

_Line_


	3. Capítulo Dois

_A Lele Marques, cuidou de todos erros de português que podem existir por aqui. No entanto, caso encontrem algum, não a julguem de maneira alguma. A errada fui eu, por não ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas! _

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>Já passavam das dez horas quando finalmente chegamos ao <em>Grant Park, <em>no centro da cidade. E mesmo ficando próximo a vários pontos turístico de Chicago, esse lugar sempre era um pouco mais calmo do que toda aquela agitação típica entre os visitantes da terceira maior cidade do país. Apenas os próprios moradores costumavam vir visitar este local. Eu adorava esse lugar porque tinha uma vista incrível do lago Michigan, e algo como estar perto de uma vastidão de água sempre me remetia a La Push, local onde eu tinha bons amigos e boas lembranças durante a infância.

Richie pedalava devagar, um pouco mais seguro depois dos diversos minutos em que Edward lhe ensinara pacientemente a ter um pouquinho mais de confiança ao estar sobre duas rodas. Enquanto isso, eu e meu marido tínhamos a rara oportunidade de falar um pouco fora do nosso quarto, onde atualmente se resumiam a maioria de todas as conversas sérias entre nós.

– Estou pensando em vender a empresa – Edward começou do nada, mudando completamente o clima leve que estava nossa conversa anterior. – Isso nunca foi o que eu quis para nós e tampouco para o Richie. Por mais que Chicago tenha ótimas escolas e a oportunidade dele crescer em uma metrópole, eu não quero morrer de preocupação com vocês dois e acabar tendo um infarto aos 40 anos. Sem contar que você lembra, certo? Do plano? – ele perguntou, erguendo a minha mão que estava unida à dele para beijá-la.

– É claro que eu lembro. Não mudei de ideia, só acho que não é a hora ainda.

Antes mesmo de Richie nascer, Edward e eu planejávamos não continuarmos em Illinois por muito tempo. Afinal, além do pouco contato que ele tinha com sua mãe Elizabeth, a única coisa que prendia Edward aqui era o término da faculdade. Sem contar que nós dois tínhamos parentes que nos apoiavam em Washington e poderíamos morar em um local próximo às pessoas que amariam nosso filho incondicionalmente.

No entanto, quando a realidade de um bebê entrou em nossas vidas, tudo o que almejávamos teve que ser mudado. Eu acabei trancando a faculdade para cuidar de Richie e gastar o restante do meu fundo estudantil para custear as coisas para o nosso filho. Enquanto isso, Edward batalhou ainda mais no emprego, deixando de ser praticamente um estagiário para se tornar um advogado reconhecido na empresa e poder manter o pão de cada dia em nossa mesa. Isso o levou a horas longe de casa, perdendo as primeiras palavras e primeiros passos de Richard.

Lógico, como todo bom pai, ele sentia remorso por tudo isso; deixar uma recém-esposa sozinha em casa com uma criança para cuidar, sem que ela tivesse a chance de concluir seu ensino superior .

– Baby, nós já temos adiado isso por quase sete anos. Eu cansei de chegar em casa e encontrar meu filho dormindo. Cansei de trabalhar como um louco e no final sentir que não estou sendo recompensado com nada. E, principalmente, estou de saco cheio de no final das contas, acabar fazendo algo que Anthony sempre quis que eu fizesse – Edward retrucou exasperado, segurando um pouco mais forte a minha mão.

Mesmo sendo muito mais fraca que ele, forcei seu corpo a parar e fiquei a sua frente, usando minha mão livre para pousá-la em seu rosto. – Eu sei disso, amor. Eu vejo isso todos os dias em seus olhos quando você volta pra casa. – Eu lhe falei à medida que ele mantinha o olhar fixo sobre Richie.

Tudo começou cinco semanas depois do terceiro aniversário de Richard. Anthony e Elizabeth Masen estavam voltando para casa quando sofreram um trágico acidente de carro e vieram a falecer. E meu marido, mesmo com todo o ressentimento que tinha com o pai, sofreu muito com a súbita morte deles, principalmente porque Anthony estava tentando uma reaproximação com seu único filho. Um mês depois do ocorrido, o advogado de seus pais o convocou para a leitura do testamento e, neste dia, descobrimos que o Sr. e Sra. Masen tinham deixado absolutamente tudo – casas, carros e empresa – para seu único herdeiro, além de terem criado um fundo de investimento exclusivo para Richie e nossos futuros filhos.

Arrependido por não ter feito as pazes com seu pai, Edward resolveu assumir a empresa de advocacia deixada por ele. A partir disso, tudo em nossa vida mudou radicalmente; tínhamos o futuro do nosso filho garantido e nem precisávamos mais "apertar o cinto" ao final de cada mês. E assim, Edward, que já tinha se estabelecido como advogado na _Lawers´Leg Inc _virou administrador, o que consequentemente lhe afastou um pouco mais de Richard e eu. E com a ausência do pai, eu não quis deixar meu único filho sem a presença da mãe também, então acabei optando por ficar em casa e adiando outra vez meu sonho de concluir meus estudos.

– Por favor, Bella, apenas considere isso por um momento – Edward pediu, voltando a fitar meus olhos. – Eu não quero ser igual ao meu pai, baby. Preso, vivendo pelo trabalho e acabar sendo odiado pelo meu único filho. – Edward suspirou profundamente, nos arrastando para um dos bancos que tinham vista pro lago.

Ver que Edward depois de tantos anos, ainda tinha receio de acabar sendo alguém como Anthony, me deixava aturdida. O único fato em comum entre eles era o sangue. Anthony era egoísta e manipulador e nenhuma dessas características pertenciam a Edward. – Você nunca chegou realmente a odiar Anthony, baby. Ficou magoado, mas nunca alimentou ódio contra ele, eu sei. – Eu comentei a medida em que acariciava alguns fios em sua nuca. E tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão que emanava dele, comentei levemente. – E se eu não estiver errada, em nossos planos, Richie nunca seria filho único.

Tive a reação que eu esperava, pois ele abriu um leve sorriso torto. – Às vezes parece que você lê minha mente, Isabella. Eu definitivamente ia chegar nessa parte.

– Sério? – inquiri meio que chocada.

– Bem, comentar a venda da empresa e a mudança para Washington foi só o começo. Eu ia falar sobre o aumento da nossa prole.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, pensando na sorte – ou azar melhor dizendo, sobre ter refletido justamente sobre isso hoje de manhã. Não querendo que Edward soubesse dos meus receios à possibilidade de amar ou não outro filho ou filha dele, optei por não aprofundar o tema. – Eu não sei Edward, você sabe que eu ainda penso em terminar minha faculdade e o Richie é tão pequeno...

– Pequeno Bella? Eu quase não consigo mais carregá-lo em meus braços! Ele irá fazer 7 anos daqui a alguns meses. E pra completar, eu estou ficando velho. Quero continuar sendo pai, não avô – ele resmungou brincalhão, mas sabia que no fundo, ele queria que eu lhe desse razão.

– Trinta e dois anos não é velho.

– E quanto à faculdade Bella – ele continuou como se eu não tivesse dito absolutamente nada – você poderia estudar em Port Angeles ou até mesmo em alguma faculdade comunitária. Caramba, você poderia até mesmo fazer um curso online! – Abri a boca para retrucar, porém ele impediu continuando – _Porra_, eu sei que estou sendo egoísta aqui, nem sequer escutando o que você tem a dizer, mas sinceramente, você quer mesmo impedir que o Richard tenha algo como isso? – ele comentou, apontando com o queixo à sua frente.

A cena a qual ele me mostrava era de uma garotinha sendo ajudada pela mãe ao tirar um bebê que provavelmente era seu irmão de um carrinho. A menina o carregava com dificuldade, sendo vigiada de perto pela adulta, no entanto, eu quase podia ouvir a risadinha do neném. Aquela cena me encheu de uma sensação de falta que eu não sabia que tinha.

Em certo ponto, a menina se juntou ao Richard, que parou a bicicleta quando ambos se aproximaram. Ela falou alguma coisa para nosso filho, e ele passou sua mão na cabecinha careca do bebê. Em minha mente, cheguei até mesmo imaginar Richard naquela mesma cena; segurando apertado o irmãozinho enquanto eu os levava para um passeio.

Encarei Edward que não tinha parado de assistir a troca entre as crianças com um sorriso fixo o tempo todo em seus lábios perfeitos. Respirei fundo e isso chamou de volta a atenção dele. – Nós vamos pensar nisso, ok? Eu não prometo nada. Afinal de contas, essa não é uma decisão que possamos tomar de ânimo leve.

Ele abriu um sorriso aproximando sua boca da minha. – Isso é tudo o que lhe peço.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, a expressão <em>muito obrigada<em> é muito pouco para transmitir o que sinto com todas as reviews de vocês. E peço lhes perdão por não ter respondido todas ainda. No entanto, se isso pode me "safar" de alguma maneira, saibam que li todas, e que a cada nova mensagem em minha caixa de e-mails, com certeza existe mais um sorriso na minha face (Eike brega!) **

**Capítulos ainda curtinhos, eu sei. Porém deu pra dá uma explicada em certas coisas que, no futuro, serão primordiais no decorrer da fic. Confiem em mim, eu garanto que os capítulos hão de aumentar de tamanho, a medida em que a trama for se aprofundando. **

**Bem, para não criar falsas expectativas, não vou deixar uma data para a próxima atualização, =/ Porém, se posso abusar um tiquinho da chantagem emocional, lhes garanto que quando mais recebo as opiniões de vocês, mas a inspiração flui facilmente.**

**Acho que é isso. Beijos e até o próximo. **

**Line**


	4. Capítulo Três

_Agradecendo a Lele Marques por arrumar toda a bagunça depois que eu escrevo. Como pagamento, vou arrumar um encontro para ela com o HBG da Kristen Stewart!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>Já fazia quase um mês desde que Edward e eu tínhamos abordado o tema filhos. Continuamos a discutir o assunto naquela noite, depois de termos colocado Richie em sua cama. Por longas horas até entrarmos na madrugada, meu marido e eu conversamos abertamente sobre nossos sentimentos em relação a uma nova criança. Acabei lhe confessando o meu receio de não saber se conseguiria amar alguém tanto quanto Richard, e ele admitiu que temia de verdade a chegada da idade e acabar não tendo a chance de curtir corretamente os filhos.<p>

Com essa declaração boba dele, não pude me conter e acabei gargalhando. Lógico que Edward ficou emburrado, no entanto eu, com dez anos de experiência ao lado dele, já sabia o que fazer durante suas crises temperamentais. Terminamos ambos naquela noite suados e esgotados depois de termos feito amor intensamente, como eu tinha prometido logo no inicio da manhã antes de sermos interrompidos por Richard.

Hoje o dia tinha amanhecido bonito e ensolarado em Chicago, mostrando que o próximo verão estava cada dia mais próximo. Eu tinha acabado de deixar Richard na escola e estava enfrentando o típico engarrafamento matinal, esperando chegar ao Wal-Mart antes do meio dia quando recebi uma mensagem de texto de Alice.

_**Tem algum compromisso no início do prox. mês? – A**_

_**Nada em mente. E bom dia pra você tb. – B**_

_**Dramática igual ao Ed. Importa-se de hospedar a madrinha de seu filho por uns dias? – A **_

Meu sorriso se ampliou, mas tive que parar momentaneamente com as mensagens por que o sinal tinha acabado de abrir. Menos de um minuto depois o celular começou a tocar a musiquinha irritante da Cindy Lauper, indicando a ligação da minha melhor amiga. Revirando os olhos, resgatei o aparelho jogado no banco do carona e o atendi – Oi Alice.

– _Está inventando alguma desculpa para evitar minha ida a Chicago? Porque você sabe que no final das contas, eu vou acabar aparecendo na sua casa com minha mala, independente de qualquer coisa!_ – Alice resmungou alto à medida que eu pegava uma das ruas adjacentes para chegar até o mercado.

– Quem é a rainha do drama agora, Allie? Eu estou dirigindo, por isso parei de te escrever. E você sabe muito bem que é mais que bem-vinda à nossa casa. Além do mais, Richie vai adorar passar alguns dias recebendo os paparicos da madrinha.

– _Ah, eu estou morrendo de saudades do meu fofinho! Ele está aí com você_?

– Primeiro de tudo, meu filho não é gordo para ser chamado de _fofinho_. Segundo, já são 8:30 aqui, Alice. Ele estuda sabia? E o que diabos você está fazendo acordada tão cedo? Não são nem 7 da manhã na Costa Oeste! – eu inquiri, apesar de não estar tão surpresa assim. Alice era uma pessoa elétrica nas primeiras horas do dia.

– _O primeiro paciente do dia é um velhinho que acorda com as galinhas em plena grande Seattle. Eu não me importo muito, porque ele paga bem pra caramba. _

– Isso é bom, afinal de contas Jasper é apenas um professor. Não é como se ele pudesse ficar bancando todos os seus luxos – eu rebati e quase pude ver sua careta de irritação.

Allie bufou e retrucou asperamente – P_ara sua informação Isabella, eu não sou mais aquela adolescente fútil que só pensava em roupas de marcas ou maquiagem francesa. _

– Ah é? Então você não está vindo para Illinois só pra gastar os poucos dólares que ganha com sapatos? – alfinetei mais um pouco, só porque sabia que somente eu tinha a chance de irritar Alice sem culpa, isento de encarar o demônio mirim que ela se transformava quando ficava chateada.

– _Não. O congresso nacional de Fisioterapia esse ano será em Chicago. Cinco dias de palestras, workshops, mini-cursos... e toda essas porcarias que sempre se têm nessas convenções. E óbvio, que irei aproveitar a oportunidade para dá só uma olhadinha numa D&G decente, já que tudo aqui em Seattle parece ser de segunda mão. _

Eu ri porque essa era Alice. Por mais que tivesse se "convertido" a uma ideologia menos consumista depois dos 25 anos, ela nunca poderia ser forte o suficiente para resistir à alguns estilistas famosos. Consegui entrar no estacionamento do Wal-Mart, achando uma vaga relativamente perto da entrada. – Ok, então Allie, você sabe que estaremos todos aqui à sua espera. Ainda vai me ligar esse final de semana?

– _Claro! Eu não posso perder a oportunidade de irritar meu querido priminho e conversar um pouco com minha bola de fofura. _

– Mary Alice Cullen! Richard. Não. É. Gordo! – sibilei com raiva, por ela sempre dizer isso do meu filho perfeito.

– _Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, mamãe urso. Nos falamos no sábado e dê um beijo enorme nos seus garotos por mim. _

– Só se você fizer o mesmo com Jasper, Carlisle e Esme. E até sábado.

Encerramos o telefonema e eu parti para a aventura que era enfrentar um mercado no começo de uma manhã de quinta-feira, em pleno inicio do mês. Apesar de Edward no início ter sugerido algo como uma babá pra Richie, ou até mesmo alguém para me ajudar com a casa, fui firme e nunca autorizei nada disso. Havia uma sensação estranha, um sentimento egoísta ou até mesmo um TOC que me dizia que só quem saberia lidar com nossa casa, do jeito que queria, era eu mesma. A idéia de ter um completo estranho dentro do meu lar trabalhando por mim não me atraia de forma alguma.

Dizer que eu tinha me transformado em uma típica dona-de-casa, seria puro eufemismo.

Tirei a lista que tinha preparado na noite anterior de dentro da bolsa, peguei um carrinho e comecei a vagar pelos corredores do supermercado, pegando os mantimentos que precisaríamos pelos próximos dias. Apesar dele sempre me chatear, pedindo um chocolate, um salgadinho ou alguma besteira cheia de gordura, feitas apenas para atrair a atenção do público infantil, eu senti falta de ter Richie ao meu lado enquanto fazia as compras. Nessas horas, ele sempre vinha com uma ideia do que eu poderia fazer para o jantar ou alguma inventava nova de sobremesa, já que ele havia herdado do seu pai a compulsão por algo doce.

Quando enfim consegui pegar tudo que precisava, me dirigi para o caixa, procurando aquele que estivesse com a menor fila possível. Enquanto esperava, retirei meu iPhone do bolso e decidi escrever alguma _coisinha_, só para incentivar o dia de trabalho do meu marido.

_**Bife à Fiorentina e cheesecake de morango p/ o jantar. Vc sabe o que eu vou querer depois disso, né? – B **_

Nem dois minutos depois, recebi a resposta dele.

_**Eu te ajudo com prazer a queimar essas calorias. ;) – E**_

_**Ótimo, pq eu comprei uma lata a + de chantilly. – B **_

_**Vc é má. Agora tenho que ir a uma reunião com uma ereção – E **_

_**Cuidado. Alguma das estagiárias pode te acusar de assédio. – B **_

_**Vou me cuidar sim, se é que entende. Tenho que ir. Amo vc. – E**_

Era tolo o quanto essa última frase, mesmo depois de 10 anos juntos ainda conseguia me afetar. Estava prestes a escrever a resposta quando uma batida em meu ombro interrompeu o ato.

– Me desculpe senhorita, mas você se importaria que eu passasse só esses dois itens a sua frente? Meu garoto perece estar um pouquinho impaciente pelo presente dele. – Uma senhora, na casa dos 50 anos me pediu gentilmente. Ao lado dela estava o que presumi ser seu filho, um rapaz cabisbaixo e gordinho que segurava forte um carrinho vermelho, como se alguém estivesse prestes a lhe roubar.

– Não, tudo bem. Vá em frente. – Eu lhe sorri um pouco sem jeito.

Ela agradeceu e se voltou para o menino. – Vamos, Jamie. Não vamos mais atrapalhar a moça. – eles passaram por minhas compras devagar, devido aos curtos passos que o garoto dava ao se locomover. Ele tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura da mãe, usava um boné do Red Sox, e apesar de suas feições ainda juvenis, pude perceber que já havia a sombra de uma barba, provavelmente aparada antes de sair de casa.

Ao chegarem ao caixa, o menino pegou alguns bombons disponíveis ali, e pude ouvi sua mãe ralhando. – Olha o regime, Jamie! Você sabe o que precisa ficar magrinho, certo?

Ele fez uma careta e contrariado repôs as guloseimas em seu devido lugar. Ele agia igualzinho à Richie. Uma criança.

Criança, presa para sempre no corpo de um adulto.

Eu sabia que era errado de minha parte ficar encarando desse jeito, no entanto eu não podia evitar. Quão grande decepção deve ser pro pais, passar nove meses esperando e encontrar algo de errado com seu filho. Quanto deve ser difícil saber que seu bebê nunca vai crescer, nunca irá aprender coisas novas, nunca tendo identidade própria e depender eternamente de alguém.

Colocando os meus utensílios na esteira, eu continuei a observar mãe e filho saindo do mercado. Ele desembrulhou o carrinho e abriu um enorme sorriso para a mãe, que segurou firme sua mão enquanto acompanhava os passinhos pesados do menino.

Nunca fui muito religiosa, mas em momentos assim, não pude deixar de agradecer a Deus pelo meu filho ser alguém totalmente perfeito.

**[...]**

– Eu odeio ter que fazer isso!

– E justamente por você odiar que fica ainda mais difícil.

– Mas pra que serve divisão de dois números? Quando eu crescer só vou usar a calculadora!

Nessas horas eu tinha que segurar o riso para que Richie não pensasse que eu estava menosprezando sua ira contra divisores duplos. Parei de cortar os morangos para a sobremesa e fui até meu garotinho, que estava puxando a frente do cabelo exatamente seu pai fazia quando estava frustrado com alguma coisa.

– Docinho, eu sei que é complicado, mas nem sempre se pode usar a calculadora. Já pensou se um dia você estiver sozinho e precisar fazer algum cálculo, hein? Como vai ser?

Ele deu de ombros e respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – Eu pego o celular.

– Ok, espertinho e se o celular estivesse descarregado? – rebati rápido.

– Simples, eu iria procurar alguém ai depois pediria o celular dele! – ele respondeu com um sorriso desdentando na frente.

Esfreguei suas ondas castanhas e falei. – Tá bom então, Senhor Janelinha, termine logo a tarefa e venha me ajudar a fazer a sobremesa.

Ele olhou para o caderno mais um pouco e me perguntou – Será que o papai pode me ajudar a terminar o dever de casa quando ele chegar?

Ergui uma sobrancelha e questionei – Porque tem que ser ele? Eu estou aqui e posso fazer isso agora. – retirei o avental, o pondo em cima da bancada e indo me sentar ao lado de Richie.

Meu filho corou e balbuciou muito baixinho. – É que... Ele me ajuda mais... tipo, ele diz as coisas certinho, e...

– Richard Andrew Masen, por acaso seu pai anda respondendo seu dever de casa, _de novo_?

Seus olhos se ampliaram e ele disse com veemência. – Não, mamãe! Eu juro que ele nunca mais fez isso depois que eu fiquei de castigo!

_Depois que você e seu pai ficaram de castigo, _pensei comigo mesma. Pelo visto, tinha valido a pena ficar 15 dias sem sexo com meu marido. – Se é assim, só para evitar que vocês dois comentam o mesmo erro outra vez, quem vai lhe ajudar na tarefa de matemática sou eu. – Disse, virando o caderno em minha direção e batendo no meu colo para que ele viesse até mim. – E quando tivermos acabado tudo isso, vamos comer alguns _cookies_ que eu trouxe do mercado e terminar o jantar, ok?

Ele rolou seus olhinhos verdes e sibilou – Tá bom, mamãe.

Quarenta minutos, duas páginas cheias de rasuras e muita paciência consumida depois, consegui terminar todos os exercícios que Richie tinha trazido da escola hoje. Nos servi com um copo de suco de laranja e uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos. Geralmente, essa era a hora que eu tomava religiosamente meu anticoncepcional todos os dias. Assim, enquanto meu pequeno atacava com ânsia seu lanche, fui pegar a cartela que geralmente ficava em meu quarto.

Foi só quando a vi que me lembrei que eu deveria ter comprado uma nova hoje. A última pílula eu tinha tomado ontem. No entanto, não escrevi nada no _post-it_ da geladeira para evitar perguntas indiscretas de um garotinho que agora vivia lendo tudo que encontrava.

Sem condições de sair de casa e enfrentar um baita trânsito perto das cinco da tarde só para comprar um remédio. Além do mais, haveria os ininterruptos questionamentos de Richie. _"Quem está doente?", "Doente de quê?", "Esse remédio é pra que?". _Nem precisava ser vidente para adivinhar todas elas.

Ligar para o Edward pedindo pra trazê-las também estava fora de cogitação. Edward era um marido perfeito, exceto quando se tratava em comprar "coisas de mulherzinha" como ele mesmo se referia. Lembro como se fosse hoje, certa vez quando ainda éramos apenas namorados em que eu estava com uma crise de cólicas horrível e ele como bom cavalheiro se ofereceu para ir comprar algum remédio. Ele chegou de volta ao meu dormitório vermelho de vergonha e segurando a caixa rosada do remédio como se fosse algum produto radioativo. Ele disse que me amava, mas pediu que nunca mais eu o fizesse passar por uma situação como aquela.

O pior de tudo é que nós tínhamos feito planos pra essa noite. Tinha comprado a garrafa do vinho que ele adorava, novos sais de banho para a banheira e cheguei ao ponto de ir até a Victoria's Secret antes de ir pegar Richie na escola. Para completar, tinhas um nível de intimidade onde camisinha era um _saco_. Nada se comparava com a liberdade de fazer amor com meu marido sem nenhuma barreira nos impedindo.

– Manhê, você vem ou não? – Richard gritou lá de baixo, me tirando dos meus devaneios. Suspirei e decidi ir para a cozinha, esquecendo por ora desse problema. Afinal, não era como se tivéssemos somente uma opção na cama.

Senti uma queimação no meu baixo ventre só de imaginar tudo que Edward, uma garrafa de vinho e eu poderíamos aprontar juntos. Se talvez nós conseguirmos colocar Richie cedo na cama e...

– Mãaaaaaaae, vem logo!

_Foco Isabella. _

– Já estou descendo, docinho – respondi, me apresando ao descer as escadas. Encontrei Richie na sala, assistindo TV, seu copo quase vazio e mais da metade dos biscoitos desaparecidos. Fui até ele, e limpando o farelo do seu rostinho eu lhe perguntei. – Você quer ajudar a mamãe ou quer ficar aqui assistindo Ben 10?

Ele pensou por um momento e se voltou para mim outra vez. – Posso vestir a roupa de cozinheiro que nem em Ratatouille?

Fingi pensar um momento e agarrei seu corpinho pro meu colo. – É claro que pode!

– Êba!

Desligamos o televisor e fomos para a cozinha, onde vesti o avental, e Richie e eu começamos "juntos" a terminar o jantar. Era muito menos cansativa a tarefa de cozinhar todos os dias quando meu filho encarnava o pequeno _chef _e falava cheio de biquinhos como se estivesse falando em francês. Terminamos o cheesecake primeiro, e resolvi começar a fazer os bifes que estavam na marinada desde cedo. Edward chegaria em breve e Richard e eu estávamos uma bagunça.

– Docinho, você pode pegar a manteiga pra mim? – Eu pedi ao meu filho, que estava mais fazendo bolhas com o detergente do que lavando a louça como tinha prometido.

– Eu odeio quando você me chama assim. Eu não sou mais um bebezinho – ele resmungou, enquanto abria a porta da geladeira.

– Mas você pra mim sempre será meu bebê, mesmo quando for bem velhinho.

Ele deixou o pote no balcão próximo à medida que eu retirava as batatas do forno. Quando estava quase pousando a travessa na mesa, ele de repente disparou. – E porque você não tem outro bebê?

Com sua pergunta de supetão, acabei deixando escorregar o pano que usava como apoio para não me queimar. Meus dedos alcançaram o refratário quente e eu soltei tudo com um grito. – Merda! – Eu falei, nem de longe lembrando que ao meu lado havia uma criança de apenas sete anos.

Richie disse com um sorriso satisfeito. – Você falou palavrão, mamãe!

– E se você for esperto, você nunca irá repetir isso, mocinho! – Eu ralhei, ainda entorpecida pela dor lacerante. Corri até a pia, liguei a torneira e pus minha mão embaixo da água corrente. Pelo canto do olho, vi Richie arrastar uma cadeira e colocá-la em frente ao armário. – Richard, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Desça já daí agora!

Assisti-o rolando os olhos e abrindo a porta do freezer. – Eu aprendi na escola que quando a pessoa se queima tem que colocar água e pomadinha. Eu sei que tem na caixinha de remédios. Papai me disse – ele falou enquanto usava a cadeira para subir no balcão e ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar a caixa de primeiros-socorros.

– Filho, se você não descer daí agora, você irá ficar de castigo por um mês!

E ele me obedeceu, mas trazendo a tiracolo a caixinha de remédios apoiada embaixo de um dos braços. Ele a abriu, espalhando o conteúdo todo em cima da mesa até achar a pomada de queimadura. Ele veio até meu lado enquanto eu desligava a torneira, trazendo consigo um paninho para que eu enxugasse minhas mãos. – Sinceramente, eu não sei se te agradeço ou se te ponho de castigo! Onde você aprendeu tudo isso? – questionei-o

Richie revirou os olhos como se eu tivesse lhe perguntado algo óbvio. – Papai me ensinou. Ele disse que você é desastrada e que eu preciso ser o homem da casa. Ah, e disse também que quando tivesse uma emergência muito, muito grande eu ligasse pro 911!

Eu devo ter ficado boquiaberta com a inteligência do meu garotinho, porque ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso estampado no rosto. Erguendo as sobrancelhas eu o encarei, exasperada. – Você sabe muito bem que não devia ter me desobedecido, não é?

– Mas eu só tava tentando ajudar, mamãe! Que nem o papai me ensinou!

_Ótimo! Como agir em uma situação como essas?_ Fitei seus olhinhos verdes e pude ver que por trás da intenção de ser super-herói por um dia, Richie também quis me ajudar. Respirei fundo e falei. – Tudo bem, Richie. Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, mas da próxima vez, nem ouse fazer algo assim, entendido?

Ele abaixou os olhinhos de volta pro chão e pediu baixinho – Desculpe, mamãe.

Na medida em que terminava de aplicar a pomada para queimaduras, me lembrei do motivo principal de eu tê-la conseguido. A afirmação de Richie tinha me pegado tão de surpresa que eu quase me esqueci de saber como ele se sentia em relação a isso – Richard, você quer ter um irmãozinho? – eu lhe perguntei curiosa.

Ele deu de ombros, repondo os outros remédios dentro da caixa. – Às vezes. Mas só se fosse menino. Garotas são nojentas, _blerg_! – Richie terminou com uma careta.

Eu ri um pouquinho, virando os bifes que estavam grelhando. – Mas você sabe que esse tipo de coisas não se pode escolher certo? Tipo, entre meninos e meninas? – eu perguntei, voltando minha atenção para meu filho.

Richie deu de ombros de novo e trocou sua resposta por outra pergunta. – Você quer ter outro filho?

Primeiro meu marido, depois minha mãe na semana passada e agora Richard. Outro filho. Outra criança. Metade minha e metade Edward; a prova física do amor que tínhamos um pelo outro. A idéia já não parecia tão distante assim, um mês depois discutindo sobre isso. Poderia parecer pouco tempo, no entanto, nas últimas quatro semanas, aquela sensação de parecer que estava faltando alguém em nossa família, não saía da minha mente.

Como se pode sentir falta de algo que você nem sequer conhece?

Edward agora tinha estabilidade financeira suficiente para que pudéssemos nos arriscar com isso. Além do mais, ele estava disposto a levar a vida um pouco mais devagar, mesmo estando no auge de sua carreira, frisando que ele sempre nos colocava à frente, sendo essa sua principal prioridade. Eu, talvez, tivesse que adiar meu sonho mais um pouco, porém o que seria dois anos, ou três quando, nesse meio tempo, eu poderia gerar mais um molequinho travesso ou talvez a única bonequinha que eu faria questão de brincar?

– Talvez, Richie. Talvez.

**[...]**

Depois que Edward chegou em casa, logo no inicio da noite, eu tinha finalmente terminado o jantar e feito Richie arrumar todo o material do colégio que ele tinha deixado espalhado na mesa da cozinha. Por mais cansado que estivesse, Edward sempre fez questão de cuidar das rotinas noturnas de nosso filho. Banho, convencê-lo a escovar os dentes, ler algum conto... Essa foi à maneira que ele encontrou de manter o contato com Richie, aproveitando essa chance para o momento pai-e-filho do dia. Eu adorava isso porque finalmente tinha um tempinho para mim mesma, sem contar que naquela noite em especial, eu tinha algo em mente. Algo feito de cetim negro.

Vesti rapidamente um robe por cima da lingerie que tinha comprado só para hoje e fui dar uma olhadinha nos meus garotos conversando na porta do quarto de Richie. A porta estava entreaberta e pude assistir de lá, Edward lendo algo com sua voz cadenciada e melódica para o nosso filho.

De repente, ele fechou o livro – Ok, garotão, chega de histórias por hoje, porque amanhã você tem treino, lembra?

Richie suspirou sonolento, rolando seu corpinho pro lado, murmurando baixo. – Tio Emmett vai me ensinar a rebater?

– Provavelmente, campeão. Por isso você precisa dormir bem e ficar descansado, ok?

– Hmmm.

Entrei no quarto devagar e me aproximei deles, sentei na lateral da cama, ao lado de Edward e tirei uma mecha perdida da testa de Richard, acariciando suavemente suas ondinhas castanhas. – Mamãe veio te dar um beijo de boa noite, bebê.

Já de olhos fechados, ele franziu sua expressão em desgosto. – Eu não sou bebê, mãe.

– Desculpa, garotão.

Ele murmurou algo incoerente enquanto Edward arrumava o lençol em volta dele. Sorri e me inclinei levemente, colocando um beijo em sua testa. – Durma com os anjos, Richie.

– Você também, mamãe.

Edward imitou meu gesto, deixando seus lábios demoraram um pouco nos cabelos de Richard. – Boa noite, amigão. Eu amo você.

– Também de amo, papai.

Dirigi para a porta, apagando a luz depois de verificar as janelas e ligar o abajur do criado-mudo. Mesmo na penumbra, pude notar que o sorriso do meu marido aumentava a cada passo que ele dava em minha direção. Assim que ele saiu do quarto e eu fechei a porta, ele laçou minha cintura por trás e sua boca foi imediatamente para a lateral do meu pescoço enchendo de beijos. – Você me deixou esperando o dia todo – ele sussurrou, trazendo o lóbulo da minha orelha entre os dentes.

Eu grunhi baixinho, cavando meus dedos em seu antebraço. – Esperando pelo que?

– Minha última mensagem. Você me deixou na mão, _literalmente_ – ele sibilou, descendo beijos pelo meu pescoço até alcançar o decote do roupão que afastou com a ponta do nariz.

– Eu... fiquei distraída... no..na... fila do mercado – balbuciei, ficando entorpecida pela névoa de luxúria que Edward parecia me induzir.

– Fila, huh? – Ele me girou entre seus braços e antes mesmo que eu pudesse lhe explicar algo, sua boca já tinha tomado posse da minha com sofreguidão. Suas mãos fizeram um caminho ardente até a parte posterior de minhas coxas, me impulsionando para que ele me carregasse em seus braços. – Eu te amo, Bella – ele murmurou com seus lábios a milímetros dos meus. – Mesmo quando você não diz de volta.

–E eu amo você, meu bobo inseguro. Demais –, eu concluí, unindo nossas bocas outra vez.

Edward começou a caminhar em direção ao nosso quarto, e intensifiquei o aperto de minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele chutou a porta e fechou-a da mesma maneira, sem deixar de segurar firme minha cintura e com a outra mão agrupar meus cabelos em seu pulso.

Completamente perdida enquanto sua língua re-explorava cada milímetro da minha boca, mal percebi quando ele nos deitou no colchão, suas mãos ansiosas abrindo o laço do robe que usava. – Você não devia ter entrando no quarto do Richie usando isso –, ele murmurou, explorando com seus dedos quentes a pele recém descoberta de minha barriga. – Você tem ideia do que eu imaginei quando vi essas suas pernas?

Tudo o que eu pude fazer naquele momento foi puxá-lo pela nuca, fazendo com que seus lábios voltassem aos meus. Entretanto, dessa vez consegui dominar o ato, tendo total liberdade de sentir o gosto dele em minha língua. Edward gemeu e imprensou seu corpo contra o meu e pude senti completamente o quanto ele já estava _preparado_ para isso.

Porém, só depois de sentir o sexo rígido dele entre minhas coxas, consegui me lembrar que precisava lhe contar algo importante antes que fizéssemos qualquer coisa. Interrompi o beijo o afastando levemente pelos ombros, no entanto, ele permaneceu com sua boca colada a minha pele, mordiscando um caminho abaixo do meu corpo

– Edward... – , Eu sussurrei baixinho enquanto afastava o bojo do meu sutiã. – Espere só um minutinho.

Pude senti seu sorriso enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto do meu mamilo. – Não por mim, baby.

Eu gemi alto quando ele sugou avidamente minha pele sensível, arranhando levemente o bico tenro entre seus dentes. Era muito difícil me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a boca de Edward em minha pele. Mesmo com tanto tempo juntos, cada toque, cada sensação ainda continuava sendo única para mim.

Entretanto, não podia ser vencida pelo meu desejo por ele. Lutando contra meus próprios sentimentos puxei levemente seu cabelo e falei – Precisamos conversar, amor.

– Depois.

Afastei-o levemente pelos ombros e consegui ficar face a face com ele. – Agora, Edward.

Ele rolou para o lado e suspirou dramaticamente – Puta merda, me diga que isso é realmente importante! – Ele murmurou resignado, cobrindo seus olhos com o antebraço.

Revirei os olhos e retruquei – Bem, pelo menos eu considero, já que algo que envolve a nós dois.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele tateou pela cama até achar meu robe – Coloque isso. Eu não vou me concentrar muito se você ficar vestida desse jeito.

Eu ri, colocando meus braços nas mangas e cruzando a fita na minha cintura. – Melhor? – Questionei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Edward murmurou baixo se demorando ao encarar minhas coxas descobertas. – Não muito.

– Ajuda se você manter os olhos aqui! – , falei, erguendo seu rosto em direção aos meus olhos. Ele sorriu de canto e beijei levemente seus lábios. – Antes de qualquer coisa eu queria dizer que minhas pílulas acabaram hoje à tarde.

– Porra, Bells! Nós estávamos quase transando e você só parou pra dizer isso? Se for isso a gente dá-

– E... – , continuei – eu não vou mais tomá-las por um tempo.

Demorou um momento para que ele percebesse o significado por trás daquela minha declaração. Aos poucos, o sorriso de Edward foi se ampliando enquanto ele sentava, encostando contra a cabeceira da cama. – Isso é sério? – ele questionou, segurando firme minhas mãos.

– Eu acho que estou pronta para outro filho, Edward.

– Você não pode simplesmente achar, baby. Você tem que ter certeza – ele afirmou, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha, deixando seus dedos se arrastarem pela minha face. – Nós não podemos agir por impulso. Eu entendo se você precisar de mais tempo, se quiser conversar mais um pouco ou até,.

– Não – interrompi-o pousando meus dedos em seus lábios. – Eu quero isso. De verdade. – afirmei, sentindo a verdade dessas palavras dominarem minha mente. – Passar 9 meses esperando alguém que será uma mistura de nós dois. Senti-lo crescendo dentro de mim. Escolher nomes, enxoval, roupinhas... Ser acordada no meio da noite por aquele choro fraquinho. Ou então-

Não pude completar minhas divagações porque fui interrompida pelos lábios cálidos de Edward nos meus, me beijando com uma adoração maior do que a de costume. – Você me fez o homem mais feliz do planeta. De novo, Isabella. – ele disse, depois que paramos em busca de ar. – E sabe o que é o melhor de tudo isso? – Ele questionou, descendo suas mãos por minha cintura até chegar o laço do roupão.

– O quê?

– Que eu não me importo _nem um pouco_ em passar os próximos meses tentando te deixar grávida.

Comecei a rir alto, mas minha risada ficou sufocada em minha garganta quando seus lábios e mãos voltaram para o mesmo lugar que estavam antes de começarmos a conversa.

De repente, me ocorreu que passar os próximos meses tentando engravidar seria mais que perfeito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prooonto! Mais um capítulo novinho para você. E disse que eles iam aumentando gradativamente, não foi? Olha coisa eu escrevi nesse! (err... nem tanto)<strong>_

_**E aí? Já deu para terem alguma ideia do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Se sim, basta dizer em forma de review! Quem sabe eu não acabe soltando um spoiler, huh?**_

_**Beijos e até o próximo**_

_**Line**_


	5. Capítulo Quatro

_De novo, agradecendo a Lele Marques que além de betar o capítulo, tem que escutar meus surtos sobre dieta na fila do supermercado! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>Sabia que estava sonhando.<p>

Afinal de contas, eu estava no conforto de minha casa, depois de passar a tarde assistindo meu filho rebater bolas durante seu treino de baseball. Sabia que Edward tinha viajado há três dias para Nova Iorque por conta de negócios e só iria voltar no próximo final de semana; sete dias inteiros longe da presença da minha outra metade. Quanto à Richie, agora ele estava dormindo na minha cama, como fazia todas as raras vezes as quais o pai precisava viajar.

"_Vim pra cá pra te proteger mamãe. Sou o homem da casa agora, lembra?_" ele se justificava sempre com essa mesma desculpa no alto de seus seis anos.

Porém, por mais que eu soubesse que era apenas um sonho; algum tipo de realidade alternativa que de fato nunca poderia existir, eu não pude deixar de me assustar. De sentir como se estivesse sendo sufocada devido à imagem que minha imaginação criara.

_Era um dia estranho para Forks, o sol estava alto e brilhante em um céu límpido e azul. Edward e Richard estavam brincando juntos em um balanço que eu reconhecia muito bem. Aqueles dois balanços pertenciam ao único parque não-florestal da cidade. Alice e eu costumávamos passar as tardes depois do colégio ali, sempre que ela não queria brincar com suas bonecas. _

_Pai e filho continuavam rindo alto, curtindo o embalo leve do brinquedo enquanto eu me aproximava. O que estávamos fazendo em Washington? Teria acontecido algo a alguém? Ou será que tínhamos nos mudado como Edward sempre cogitou? _

_Ansiando remover todas essas perguntas da minha mente, eu chamei baixinho, esperando que ele respondesse. – Edward? _

_Ele continuou balançando até que conseguiu frear o impulso do balanço com suas mãos e se agachou para sussurrar algo para nosso menino. Richie sorriu amplamente e pulou do brinquedo, vindo correndo em minha direção. _

_Seus pezinhos batiam rápidos contra o chão e meu instinto maternal clamou para que eu pedisse para que ele não corresse. Porém, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a velocidade de seus passos o deixou cada vez mais próximo a mim. Agachei-me e por puro hábito abri meus braços esperando o impacto de seu corpinho rechonchudo contra o meu. _

_Qual foi minha surpresa, quando ele passou direto e seguiu apressado em direção às primeiras árvores do denso bosque, nem sequer me reconhecendo. Levantei e chamei por ele, que pareceu ignorar totalmente meu pedido. – Richard você quer se perder? Volte aqui, agora! – Clamei pelo que foi aparentemente em vão. _

– _Que tipo de maluco você é, Edward? Como pode mandar uma criança do tamanho dele sozinha para lá? Precisamos ir atrás dele agora! Você está me ouvindo? – inquiri exasperada pela aparente tranquilidade dele. _

_Por mais que eu estivesse além de revoltada com seu posicionamento, não pude deixar de notar sua beleza sob a luz amarela do dia ensolarado. Seu cabelo estava mais dourado do que o ruivo habitual, vestindo calça jeans e uma pólo cinza-claro, completamente diferente dos ternos que ele sempre usava para o trabalho. Ele olhava fixo algum ponto no céu, com um sorriso tristonho nos lábios. _

_Ao me aproximar dele, pedi outra vez. – Vamos logo, Edward! Richie é esperto, mas ainda é apenas uma criança! Se demorarmos mais ele pode se perder, por favor! _

_Ao abaixar seu rosto, notei suas orbes nadando em umidade até que ele piscou e uma lágrima solitária desceu pela sua face. Meu coração se apertou com a cena, porque a única vez que o tinha visto assim foi quando seus pais faleceram há anos atrás. – Por Deus, Edward! O que está acontecendo? – perguntei erguendo minhas mãos para enxugar seu rosto._

_Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, a mão esquerda dele fez o movimento que eu queria, mostrando que ali agora ele ostentava dois anéis. _

_A minha aliança e a dele._

Acordei assustada no meio da noite com aquela sensação horrível de embrulho no estômago. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, pulei da cama e corri direto para o banheiro, onde esvaziei com revulsão todo o meu jantar. Lágrimas corriam pela minha face e eu me sentia exausta por ter mais uma noite mal dormida.

Depois de alguns momentos para me recompor, consegui me levantar e me olhei o espelho do banheiro. Meu cabelo estava um emaranhando devido ao fato de segura-lo enquanto eu vomitava, minha pele estava mais pálida do que o normal. As olheiras que pareciam nunca desaparecer completamente estavam mais pronunciadas, e gotas de suor se acumulavam no canto da testa. Liguei a torneira e lavei meu rosto e escovei os dentes duas vezes, retirando aquele gosto repugnante da boca.

Apaguei a luz do banheiro e abri a porta do quarto para encontrar o abajur aceso e Richard sentado na ponta da cama, esfregando seus olhinhos. Olhei de relance para o alarme no criado-mudo que me mostrou que não eram nem sequer cinco da manhã ainda. Aproximei-me do meu garoto, nos deitando e apertando-o forte contra o peito. – Eu acordei você, docinho?

Ele ergueu seu rosto e replicou com uma pergunta. – Você acordou dodói de novo, mãe?

– Sim, mas não se preocupe. Deve ter sido a pizza que eu comi quando fiquei sozinha no sábado – respondi, beijando levemente seus cabelos.

Na noite em que Edward tinha voado para Nova Iorque, Richie tinha uma festa do pijama com todos os meninos do baseball, em comemoração a vitória que eles obtiveram contra o time do outro bairro naquele mesmo dia. Como Rosalie e Emmett poderiam suportar 14 meninos entre seis e oito anos por uma noite inteira ainda era um fato que gostaria de entender.

Por um momento, achei que meu filho já tinha caído de volta no sono quando ele por fim me questionou – Mamãe?

– Sim?

– Você não vai morrer, né? Que nem o vovô e a vovó Masen?

Meu coração deu uma batida descompassada. Primeiro o sonho e agora essa, tudo na mesma noite. _Como responder isso? _

Richie mal tinha completado três anos quando seus avôs paternos faleceram, no entanto, esse fato marcou bastante a vida de meu pequeno, tanto que em plenos atuais seis anos, já entendia completamente o conceito da morte

Ergui seu rosto com carinho, fitando cuidadosamente seus olhos verdes. – Não, amor. Eu não vou morrer – afirmei, acariciando seu cabelo espesso. – É apenas meu estômago que está ruim, igualzinho ao que aconteceu com você e seu pai quando foram ver o jogo do _Sox_ e comeram cachorro-quente velho, lembra?

Richie abriu um sorriso e falou com orgulho. – Aquele dia foi _muiiito_ legal! Eu senti um pedacinho da salsicha sair pelo meu nariz!

Minha barriga deu outra guinada, mas consegui evitar que a bile subisse novamente pelo meu esôfago. – Ok, Richie por que você não deita só mais um pouquinho, huh? Daqui a pouco você terá que ir pra escola e irá ficar reclamando o dia inteiro porque você não dormiu nadinha.

Ele bufou, no entanto, se aconchegou melhor em meus braços. – Eu não devia ir pra escola quando o papai viaja... Você vai ficar em casa abandonada...

Não pude deixar de rir com a teoria dele. Richie apesar de ainda muito novo, adorava usar "novos termos" em suas frases. _A__bandonar, _parecia ser a palavra da vez durante essa semana. – Docinho, eu fico em casa sozinha todos os dias. Seu pai vai para o trabalho diariamente, não é? E além do mais, a tia Alice chegará hoje. Eu não vou ficar _abandonada_, garotão.

Seu pescoço se ergueu levemente, e o sorriso que agora mostrava um dentinho maior que o outro se ampliou. – Tia Allie? De que horas ela chega? Ela vai dormir aqui em casa? Ela vai trazer presente?

– Epa, epa, epa, mocinho! Eu vou pega-la no aeroporto enquanto você estiver no colégio. E nada de esperar presentes das pessoas assim. É feio! Agora, chega de perguntas. Boa noite, Richie.

– Mas já tá de manhã!

– Bom dia, Richie.

Ele riu, finalmente fechando os olhos. – Bom dia, mamãe.

Fiquei acariciando suas ondas castanhas – a única característica minha que havia herdado, enquanto aos poucos, ele se rendia a letargia outra vez. Quanto a mim, não consegui nem sequer fechar os olhos. O enjôo tão cedo pareceu me despertar completamente, e assim, fiquei velando o sono de meu filho, já que ainda era muito cedo para começar o dia.

Ao assistira face serena de Richie e seu peito subir e descer tranquilamente, não pude deixar de questionar minha decisão ao dizer que nunca iria morrer. Tudo bem que agora, tinha sido apenas um mal-estar. Persistente, mais ainda assim, nada grave. Contudo, o que aconteceria se algo ocorresses comigo ou com Edward? O quanto tudo isso afetaria meu garotinho?

Refleti sobre isso durante um bom tempo. Afinal, eu nunca fui muito de me apegar aos sonhos. Renée, com todas as suas filosofias alternativas, era quem sempre dizia que havia um significado oculto por cada um deles. Mas, qual seria o sentido ao ver Edward obviamente viúvo e Richie correndo, prestes a se perder no meio de uma mata densa? Havia nesse cenário alguma mensagem que meu subconsciente tentava avisar?

Fechei os olhos e tentei parar de pensar. Foi apenas um pesadelo como qualquer outro dentre os milhares que já tive na vida. Ficar me apegando a essa cena, só faria mal a mim mesma. Assim como veio, sem razão alguma, eu devia relevá-lo completamente antes que acabasse criando um caso por uma simples besteira. Provavelmente, isso tudo tinha acontecido devido aos meus hormônios começarem a dar o ar da graça.

Em cinco semanas sem tomar pílula, eu já podia sentir os efeitos que o descontrole hormonal causava em mim. Estava inchada, irritadiça, emocional... tudo ao extremo como sempre foram minhas crises de TPM. Os remédios ajudavam extremamente nisso, e agora com a falta deles, nunca pensei que chegaria ao ponto de dizer que estava ansiosa para que minha menstruação viesse, finalmente.

Sorri comigo mesma por um momento; se eu não engravidasse logo nos próximos seis meses, tenho certeza que meu marido seria o primeiro a marcar uma consulta com minha ginecologista para que eu voltasse com as pílulas o quanto antes.

O som do despertador tocando, acabou me trazendo de volta dos meus devaneios. Finalmente eram seis e meia, e era a hora do dia começar finalmente na casa dos Masen. Estiquei meu braço para interromper o bipe irritante, para depois afrontar a maratona que era ré-acordar Richie.

**[…]**

– Mãe, posso fazer meu cereal? Posso, por favor?

Richie parece ter entrado naquela fase de querer fazer tudo sozinho. Ir tomar banho e deixar o chuveiro ligado por minutos para depois continuar sujo mesmo assim; Querer por si próprio ler as estórias antes de dormir ou tentar amarrar seus cadarços. Só em momentos como esse eu tinha noção do quanto meu garoto estava crescendo rápido.

– Tudo bem, Richie. Mas nada de fazer sujeira, ok?

– Tá bom, mãe – ele respondeu levemente exasperado.

Sinceramente, eu não tinha a menor vontade de comer. Abri a geladeira e fiquei encarando o nada. Só a ideia de comida fazia meu interior se agitar outra vez. Talvez eu comece alguma coisa um pouco mais tarde, antes de pegar Alice no aeroporto. Ingerir qualquer coisa agora estaria fora de cogitação.

– Mãe – Richie chamou, saindo da cadeira onde estava, vindo até mim –, acho que caiu algum bichinho no meu cereal, olha só – ele respondeu, erguendo sua tigela ao meu rosto.

Bastou simplesmente olhar para a mistura repugnante que eram os flocos misturados ao cheiro enjoado do leite para que a ânsia de vomito voltasse com força total. Afastei bruscamente meu filho para o lado e corri até a lavanderia, onde despejei o pouco que havia no meu estômago outra vez.

Tinha me esforçado tanto fazendo isto ao ponto de minha garganta arder. Joguei um pouco de água no rosto, buscando me recompor um pouco. Tinha absoluta certeza de que acabei assustando Richard outra vez, depois de toda essa cena. Tomei algumas respirações profundas, esperando melhorar um pouco minha aparência para poder não amedrontar mais ainda meu pobre garoto.

Quando voltei pra cozinha, encontrei o cereal esquecido na pia e Richie no telefone, com uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas. – Não. Agora ela já tá aqui – ele respondeu, me avaliando com concentração. – Tá bom... Eu também te amo, papai.

Richard esticou o aparelho em minha direção. Peguei-o, mas antes de falar, cobri o bocal e lhe perguntei. – Você ligou para o seu pai, Richard?

Ele revirou os olhos, e retrucou enquanto mordia um sanduíche. – Claro que não, né? O telefone tocou e eu atendi!

Bufei irritada, pois não teria como reprimi-lo, pelo menos por ora já que Edward estava do outro lado da linha. – Oi, amor.

– O fato de Richie não ter ligado antes significa que eu deveria ter deixado o número do hotel ou meu celular no lado do aparelho. Você está bem?

– Edward, não é nada. Só um enjoo, nada demais.

– Ele disse que você está assim desde ontem e que passou a madrugada toda no banheiro também.

Encarei Richard que comia tranquilamente seu café-da-manhã, ignorando completamente meu olhar enfezado. – Não é nada. E você sabe que ele tem tendência para exagerar, exatamente como o pai dele.

– Bella, eu estou falando sério aqui.

Eu também, Edward.

Escutei um suspiro pesado e eu quase podia vê-lo segurando a ponte do nariz. – Tem certeza de que você está bem? Se quiser eu posso cancelar algumas coisas aqui e voltar pra casa o quant...

– Edward –eu comecei, – por mais que esteja morrendo de saudade de você, eu não quero te ver em casa antes de sábado, ok? Vou tomar algum remédio e tudo isso vai passar logo, juro.

– O que me deixa menos preocupado é que Alice está chegando hoje.

Apoiei o telefone no ombro, à medida que pegava uma maça e alguns biscoitos para guardá-los nas lancheira de Richie. – Eu não estou inválida, Edward. Eu posso muito bem cuidar de mim e do meu filho sozinha. Não preciso de babás! – sibilei duramente.

– Eu sei, baby. Mas eu não posso deixar de me preocupar. Principalmente quando minha mulher está doente e tendo que cuidar do nosso filho, sozinha – ele se justificou e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward continuou. – Eu tenho que ir, minha reunião começa em cinco minutos.

Olhei de relance para o relógio e vi que já passavam das sete e meia da manhã. Como Nova Iorque estava uma hora à frente de Chicago, presumi que ele já devia estar prestes a encontrar alguns clientes. – Tudo bem, só não se preocupe, ok? Você vai acabar ficando com cabelos brancos.

Ele finalmente riu. – Você gostou dos poucos que encontrou. Cuide-se por que eu amo você.

– Eu também te amo. Nos falamos mais tarde?

– Assim que eu chegar de volta ao hotel.

Despedimo-nos e subi rapidamente a escada, para me trocar e me certificar que Richie se arrumasse antes de partirmos para a escola. Abri a porta de seu quarto e falei – Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes, mocinho!

Ele voltou seu rosto para mim, mostrando o pequeno dente incisivo desnivelado dos outros. – Eu já fiz isso, mamãe – ele falou a medida que arrumava sua mochila. – Agora, é sua vez, né?

Revirei os olhos e retruquei. – Eu vou fazer isso agora, espertinho. Só vá lá pra baixo e me espere, ok? – pedi enquanto me afastava e ia apressada até meu quarto para me trocar. Entre o enjoo e a conversa com Edward, acabei perdendo mais tempo do que imaginava.

Depois de alguns minutos perdidos ao tentar parecer um pouco mais decente, sem aparentar tanto aquela cara de doente terminal cujo eu estava esses dias, peguei as chaves do SUV que eu geralmente dirigia e parti com meu filho para o trânsito frenético de Chicago esses dias. Por mais que morássemos no subúrbio, Edward insistiu em matricular Richie na mesma escola particular que ele frequentou, perto do centro da cidade. Isso me custava uns bons 15 minutos diários, se o tráfego estivesse bom. Algumas vezes na semana, Edward se dava o direito de chegar um pouco atrasado no trabalho, só para levar nosso filho até a _St. Therese School_, curtindo alguns minutos a mais do lado dele.

No início, eu relutei muito contra a ideia de Richie entrar em um colégio privado. Eu mesma tinha passado minha vida inteira estudando em colégios públicos e nem por isso me considerava alguém frívolo ou ignorante. Sem contar em todo estereótipo que existia para aqueles que estudavam em colégios pagos: fúteis, inconsequentes e mimados; nenhuma característica que eu desejava que meu filho tivesse. Entretanto, Edward fazia questão de prover ao Richard a mesma educação que sua família vinha tendo a gerações, e sinceramente, não sabia como lutar contra esse argumento tão tradicionalista dele.

Quando chegamos à escola, podia ver as últimas crianças cruzando o portão de entrada. Por sorte, consegui achar rápido uma vaga, provavelmente de algum outro pai que tinha acabado de deixar seu filho ali também. Desci rapidamente do carro e dei a volta para ajudar Richie a sair de seu assento.

– Comporte-se, docinho – pedi-lhe, arrumando alguns fios rebeldes em seu cabelo.

Ele olhou além da entrada do colégio e abriu um enorme sorriso para alguém. – Eu vou sim. Posso ir agora? – perguntou ansioso.

– Não ganho nem um beijinho? – perguntei, fingindo estar magoada.

Ele deixou um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e saiu em disparada com suas perninhas roliças até a entrada do prédio. – Tchau, mamãe!

– Não tão rápido, filho! Amo você!

Ele me ignorou completamente e continuou a correr em direção à Paul – seu melhor amigo da semana. Os dois meninos bateram seus punhos e atravessaram o imponente portão de madeira trabalhada, onde eles ficariam pelas próximas seis horas.

Ainda tinha algumas horas até que chegasse a hora de pegar Alice no aeroporto, e sinceramente, não estava com vontade de dirigir para casa e passar esse tempo sozinha. De repente, lembrei que não tinha comido nada no café da manhã e meu estômago pareceu criar vida própria depois disso. Sabendo que havia uma nova _Starbucks _há duas quadras de distância dali, peguei minha bolsa, tranquei o carro e resolvi fazer uma breve caminhada até lá.

Durante o caminho, parei em um jornaleiro e comprei o jornal do dia e algumas revistas. Odiava me sentir fútil, sem saber nada do que acontecia em minha volta. Desde a adolescência eu gostava de me sentir informada e tinha uma grande admiração pelo mundo dos negócios. Acho que teria me tornado uma boa publicitária se eu tivesse concluído a faculdade. No entanto, não era por isso que eu me tornaria alguém que nunca mais buscaria atualização no que ocorria no mercado. Sem contar que provavelmente a leitura me manteria entretida enquanto esperava minha vez na fila.

Ao chegar na cafeteria, o que me surpreendeu não foi a quantidade de pessoas esperando para tomar suas doses de cafeína superfaturada, e sim como o cheiro quente de grãos recém moídos me deram água na boca. Confesso que nunca fui muito adepta do café, no entanto, ao sentir aquele cheiro, tudo o que eu podia pensar era no gosto daquele líquido quente, cremoso e saboroso. Pedi um _Caramel Macchiato _e um _cupcake_ de mirtilo que aparentemente estava divino e encontrei um lugar vazio, onde eu podia passar tranquilamente os próximos minutos até a chegada de minha melhor amiga.

Queda nas Bolsa de Valores, especulação imobiliária, crise econômica... Alguns dos temas chamaram minha atenção pelo tom sempre pessimistas dos colunistas, contudo o que chamou mais minha atenção foi uma pequena nota na sessão de Esportes – algo que eu mal dava atenção, comumente. A pequena nota quase passaria despercebida por mim se não fosse a imagem daquele garoto.

Na foto, estampando um sorriso enorme em seu rosto estava o mesmo garoto que eu encontrara outro dia no supermercado. O mesmo corpo crescido de um homem, porém com o sorriso inocente de uma eterna criança. Na fotografia em preto e branco, Jamie encontrava-se no alto de um pódio, vestindo uma sunga e ostentando no peito uma medalha.

_**Jovem Excepcional de Chicago Ganha Campeonato Nacional de Natação na Categoria.**_

Não sabia dizer que tipo de emoção eu sentia a encarar a foto feliz dele no jornal. Era tudo confuso: eu tinha feito um pré-julgamento daquele garoto, e agora o via estampado o jornal – mesmo que sendo somente uma nota de rodapé – demonstrando que ele poderia sim encher de orgulho os seus pais, como a provável vitória teria feito. Entretanto, não podia deixar de questionar também se tudo isso seria suficiente; afinal de contas, por mais que se superasse a cada dia, ele seria sempre dependente de alguém. Será que valia a pena tanto sacrifício? Horas de terapia, prováveis remédios, gastos físicos e emocionais por alguém que nunca chegaria a realmente aprender?

Parei imediatamente de questionar isso. Quem era eu para julgar algo assim?

Olhando de relance pro relógio em meu pulso, notei que seria um bom momento para ir até o aeroporto. Ainda tinha uma boa caminhada de volta para o carro e junto com a relativa distância do centro até o O´Hare, tinha certeza de que chegaria antes que minha melhor amiga desembarcasse. Paguei por meu café-da-manhã improvisado e segui meu trajeto dali por diante.

Como imaginei, acabei encarando um grande engarrafamento, já que a cidade estava em pleno horário comercial. Pela janela, conseguia ver homens correndo para todos os lados, suando dentro de seus ternos, prova de que o verão desse ano viria impiedoso como nunca. Ao assisti-los não pude evitar de pensar em meu marido. Provavelmente à essa altura do dia, ele já devia estar ao ponto de desatar no nó da gravata e sugerir alguma tipo pausa. Eu quase podia vê-lo passando a mão na bagunça de seus cabelos e soltando um suspiro alto devido ao estresse.

Acho que ele tinha razão em levarmos a vida com um pouco menos de pressa. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que parece ter sido ontem que nos reencontramos no meu primeiro dia de faculdade. Nosso filho estava crescendo rápido demais, e nossa juventude parece ter ido embora com a mesma velocidade. Sem contar que quanto mais ele se comprometia com a empresa que seu pai lhe deixou, mais difícil era para que nós dois tivéssemos nosso tempo em família, e até mesmo como casal.

Algo dentro de em mim, enfatizava ainda mais a ideia dele de seguirmos com _O Plano_, como ele mesmo costumava dizer. Voltar para casa, curtir o que restava da infância do nosso filho, onde Edward voltaria a advogar causas trabalhistas comuns, e não ser um mega-empresário que lucrava com os divórcios alheios como sempre quis. Onde eu finalmente teria meus pais por perto, sem me resumir apenas em vê-los durante os feriados de Ação de Graças e Natal. E quem sabe, ter a tiracolo mais uma miniatura de meu marido em meus braços.

Assim que ele voltasse no próximo sábado, conversaria com ele.

Se eu tinha alguma duvida que me impedisse de seguir em frente, elas haviam sumido a partir de agora.

Quando cheguei ao aeroporto, percebi que o voo de Alice estava no horário e que em 10 minutos estaria pousando em Chicago. Resolvi matar esse tempo, indo a pequena livraria de que havia no local. Depois de alguns minutos na loja, já estava muito entretida lendo a contracapa de algum best-seller que vinha sendo muito bem recomendado pelos críticos especializados. Foi aí que senti o cheiro.

Era doce demais, espesso, forte e enjoado. E mesmo com todas essas características, o dono do perfume – um velhote, gorducho com cara de mafioso – fez questão de que sua presença fosse registrada há quilômetros de distância. Senti-me tonta outra vez e aquela sensação horrível de ter que procurar o banheiro mais perto dominou meu corpo inteiro. Joguei de qualquer jeito o livro na pilha cuidadosamente arrumada e sai em disparada ao sanitário mais próximo, que por sorte minha ficava apenas um corredor depois da livraria.

Assim que abaixei meu rosto em direção à privada, senti meu belo desjejum de 10 dólares e 35 centavos vir com força total garganta abaixo. Outra vez, não consegui evitar as lágrimas de meus olhos e tenho certeza que assustei as duas velhinhas que usavam o mesmo toalete.

Depois de corar intensamente, pedir milhares de desculpas e assegurar pela enésima vez que eu estava bem, consegui saí de lá. Olhando pro painel de voos domésticos, notei que o voo vindo de Seattle já havia aterrissado há 20 minutos.

– Merda – murmurei comigo mesma, cavando meu celular dentro da bolsa. Quando o peguei notei que já havia três ligações dela e uma mensagem de texto.

Já estava prestes a retornar o chamado quando ouvi alguém chamando meu nome. Ao me virar ao som, encontrei Alice há uns trinta metros de distância, arrastando duas malas pelo saguão do aeroporto.

– Pensei que tivesse esquecido de mim – ela retrucou baixinho enquanto me abraçava forte. Retribui o aperto na mesma intensidade. Havia meses desde que nos vimos pela última vez no Natal. – Fazendo alguma dieta que não me contou? Você está tão magrinha!

Revirei os olhos, ajudando-a ao pegar uma das malas. – Se você considerar uma bulimia induzida por uma indisposição alimentar como uma nova técnica de dieta alimentar, então a resposta é sim – sibilei sarcasticamente. – Eu tinha ido ao banheiro quando seu voo chegou. Não estou me sentindo bem ultimamente.

Ela empoleirou seus óculos de grau no alto no nariz, como se quisesse dar uma melhor analisada em meu rosto. – Não tinha percebido – ela murmurou. – Você está magra, porém a cara está péssima. Você está bem?

– Obrigada pela gentileza, Allie. E sim, como eu disse. É somente uma indisposição – respondi-lhe, enquanto pagava o estacionamento.

– Você devia ter me avisado. Eu poderia ter pegado um táxi. Não é como se eu não soubesse o endereço de sua casa.

– Não é nada, Alice. Sério – respondi, logo depois que peguei o troco, já caminhando de volta para a vaga onde tinha parado o carro. – Tanto é que já me sinto bem, melhor. Como foi seu voo?

– Super tranquilo. Passei a maior parte da viagem dormindo. Tanto é que não me sinto nenhum pouco cansada – ela respondeu sorridente.

– Sinto inveja de você. Minha noite foi péssima. Tive alguns sonhos estranhos que não me deixaram descansar direito...

– Sonho estranho? – Alice franziu o cenho, curiosa. – Tipo pesadelos?

– Mais ou menos – respondi rapidamente, jogando seus pertences no porta-malas. – Só não quero falar sobre eles agora. Pronta pra comer alguma coisa? Eu estou morrendo de fome! – repliquei trocando de assunto.

Alice enrugou suas sobrancelhas. – Fome? Bella, não são nem onze da manhã ainda aqui em Chicago. – Ela contestou, averiguando seu relógio.

– Qual é, Alice? Você deve ter saído de seu apartamento às sete da manhã. E eu te conheço por tempo suficiente para saber que você não deve ter comido nada até agora.

Ela sorriu, mostrando sua covinha na bochecha. – Bem, quando você analisa desse jeito... E já que estamos em Chicago. – Ela começou entrando no lado do passageiro. – Nada como uma boa e tradicional pizza de Illinois!

– Urgh, Allie! Não me fale em pizzas! Estou assim por causa de uma que comi quando fiquei sozinha em casa no sábado! – murmurei, dando partida no carro e nos dirigindo para o tráfego pesado da terceira maior cidade do país. – Tudo menos pizza, por favor.

– Bem, já que você é a única faminta, o que você sugere.

– Que tal algum grelhado? Rosbife, talvez? Mas malpassado. Muito, mas _muito_ malpassado. Com bastante molho _barbecue _ – respondi automaticamente, já imaginando o cheiro e o sabor forte que me davam vontade de salivar

Alice virou o rosto em minha direção, me encarando como se tivesse acabado de nascer um terceiro olho em minha face. – Bella, desde quando _você_ é tão carnívora, assim? Pelo que eu me lembre, a minha amiga costumava repudiar qualquer coisa desse tipo.

– Eu não faço ideia – me justifiquei. – Sei lá, mas me deu uma vontade louca de carne vermelha agora...

– Isabella Masen, às vezes eu tenho medo de você – Alice comentou ao trocar seus óculos de grau por um sol. – Bem, agora me diga? Como está meu fofo?

**[…]**

Uma hora depois estávamos nós duas sentadas em um restaurante perto de casa, com o rosbife quase cru que eu tinha pedido praticamente intacto. Por incrível que pareça, duas garfadas depois foram suficientes para que não achasse o gosto tão apetitoso quanto eu pensei. Cutucando algumas folhas de alface no prato, escutei pela enésima vez Alice me contando como ela fugia do compromisso do altar ao lado do eterno noivo Jasper.

– Sério, Bella! Eu não entendo porque essa fixação dele por querer "compromisso sério" – ela disse, dando ênfase a afirmação. – Nós nos conhecemos desde a faculdade, moramos juntos há mais de um ano... _caramba, _até a porcaria de uma conta conjunta nós temos! Por que diabos ele vive me infernizando, falando por entrelinhas sobre casamento?

– O Jazz é um cavalheiro, Allie. Ele só quer fazer as coisas da melhor forma possível. E eu acho também que ele quer dar alguma satisfação para as famílias de vocês, talvez – respondi calmamente.

Ela tomou um grande gole do seu refrigerante e rebateu. – Em time que está ganhando não se mexe, Bella. Estamos muito bem desse jeito e sinceramente eu temo que isso mude as coisas entre nós. Meus pais não se importam com esse tipo de formalidade, e a mãe dele me odeia.

Eu sorri com isso. – Ela não te odeia, Allie. Ninguém em sã consciência pode fazer isso.

Alice pegou uma grande garfada de sua Ceasar Salad e retrucou com a boca cheia. – Eu sempre achei aquela velha caipira maluca mesmo. Por mais que eu ame o Jasper, nunca vou querer aquela desgraçada como sogra.

Nós duas rimos depois dessa. – Mal dá pra acreditar que você é a mesma menina que vivia planejando se casar com algum príncipe aos sete anos.

Ela revirou os olhos e rebateu. – Bem, eu cresci e descobri que casamento não é pra mim. – O sorriso dela se ampliou, os olhos brilhando com algum tipo de piada interna. – Pelo menos, você acabou se casando com alguém que sempre quis.

– Às vezes nem eu mesma acredito nisso. – Suspirei, empurrando o prato de lado.

– Sem fome?

Dei de ombros, tomando um pouco do chá gelado que tinha pedido – Isso é tão estranho... Eu estava louca pra devorar esse rosbife... No entanto, logo depois da primeira garfada, eu notei que ele não estava tão apetitoso como imaginei.

Alice continuou a cavar sua salada, dizendo casualmente. – Enjoos, sonhos estranhos, desejos repentinos... Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que você está grávida.

O copo que eu estava segurando escorregou, caindo em cima da mesa e molhando a blusa branca que eu estava vestindo. Quando Alice comentava daquele jeito, tudo pareceu fazer sentido.

_Como diabos eu não pensei nisso?_ Perguntei a mim mesma enquanto lembrava todas as observações que minha melhor amiga, em menos de três horas juntas, tinha conseguido reunir.

– Bella, você não estaria... não é?

– Edward e eu conversamos... eu parei de tomar minhas pílulas no mês passado. Só que isso é impossível, só faz algumas semanas... eu li que isso pode demorar e-

Alice jogou os garfos na mesa, chamando um pouco a atenção dos clientes que estavam ao nosso lado. – Leu onde, Isabella? No Wikipedia? Pelo amor de Deus, garota! Se você para de tomar o anticoncepcional e tem uma vida sexualmente ativa, é obvio que você irá engravidar! Nós aprendemos isso no ginásio, caramba!

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao notar algumas pessoas nos encarando como se fossemos alguma espécie de reality show. – Você poderia ser só mais um pouquinho discreta, por favor? – sibilei duramente. – Eu não quero que todo mundo nesse restaurante sabia o que faço ou deixo de fazer com minha vida!

Alice sinalizou pro nosso garçom, pedindo a conta. – Vamos, temos que passar em uma farmácia e comprar alguns testes. Quando antes você souber, melhor.

– Alice, eu... não posso... tenho que pegar Richie daqui a pouco – murmurei rapidamente, ainda desorientada pela possibilidade de estar grávida tão rápido assim.

Ela assobiou alto, não só chamando atenção do garçom lerdo como também de todos ali presentes que nos olhavam com cara feia. – Então teremos que fazer isso o mais rápido possível. – Ela jogou duas notas de cinquenta dólares na mesa e me arrastou pelo braço. – Vamos dar o fora daqui .

Aturdida, deixei com que Alice conduzisse meus passos. Sentia-me uma idiota por não ter pensado nas consequências de meus atos, e me deixado levar pelo impulso de momento. Um outro filho... caso eu estivesse mesmo esperando um. Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse chegar tão rápido.

– Você não devia estar tão surpresa assim, Bella – Alice comentou, roubando a chave do carro das minhas mãos. – Se eu bem me lembre, Richie veio por conta de dois ou três comprimidos que você deixou de tomar... Estou começando a achar que meu primo tem um super-esperma ou algo assim.

Entrei no lado do passageiro ainda em estado de torpor. De repente, eu não me sentia mais tão segura como estava no mês passado, ou até há algumas horas atrás. Outro filho, outra responsabilidade, outro ser pelo qual Edward e eu teríamos que cuidar, educar, ensinar e amar. Instintivamente levei minhas mãos ao meu ventre; não precisava de prova alguma, pois já podia _sentir _ele ali.

Lágrimas escorriam pela minha face, mas só notei-as depois que Alice estendeu uma mão do volante para afagar meu rosto. – Bells, fique calma. Vamos logo descobrir isso.

Respirei fundo e meneei levemente minha cabeça. Em poucos minutos eu teria a prova concreta daquilo que minha mente já sabia: de que alguém viria se juntar à nossa pequena família.

Só esperava que mesmo com as minhas inseguranças, essa _pessoinha_ viesse trazendo boas mudanças para todos nós.

Isso era tudo o que eu mais queria.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi meninas! <strong>

**Caaaaaaaaran, vocês especulam demais! E eu adoro isso! *-* Me deixa tão feliz o fato de que NCGYD tá sendo tão bem recebida. Cada review nova me faz querer mais e mais me dedicar a isso aqui, e colocar mais um pedacinho de mim mesma nessa estória. **

**Bem, eu não serei tão malvada dessa vez e vou acabar liberando um spoilerzinho para aquelas que quiserem saber. Basta lembrar de no final da review deixar um smile, =]. Para os comentários anônimos, não esquecer de deixar o e-mail também na mesma forma do exemplo. fulano(arroba)detal(.)com(.)br **

**Acho que é isso. Um ótimo final de semana!**

**Line**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_Agradecendo a __Lele__Marques__ pela paciência de Jó para consertar as besteiradas que escrevo. Um dia, eu ainda compro um dinossauro verde gira-gira para ela em agradecimento!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>– Então, deixa eu ver se entendi direito – Alice começou, coçando a nuca enquanto falava. – Você e Edward conversaram sobre a possibilidade de terem mais filhos e, mesmo sem estar absolutamente convicta do que queria, você decidiu parar de tomar seu anticoncepcional, acreditando que não ficaria grávida tão cedo, certo?<p>

– Não é assim, Aliie

– Como não, Bella? Dá para se explicar melhor?

Minha melhor amiga e eu estávamos há mais de quinze minutos sentadas em minha cama enquanto aguardávamos o resultado do meu teste de gravidez. Assim que saímos do restaurante, Alice tinha parado em frente a primeira farmácia que encontrou, pegando três marcas diferentes de testes e partido em disparada até a minha casa. Praticamente, ela me forçou a fazer xixi em cada um dos bastões, quando, na verdade, não conseguia fazer nada além de sentir meu estômago se embrulhando outra vez devido ao meu nervosismo.

Já estava em cima da hora para que eu pegasse Richie no colégio, no entanto, eu estava protelando, adiando ao máximo em ir ver os resultados que estavam pousados nesse momento sobre o balcão da suíte que eu dividia com meu marido.

Recostei-me contra a cabeceira da cama e respondi-lhe, – Não é como se eu não quisesse... Só não imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer tão rápido. Ouvi falar de vários casos em que demoram-se meses, até mesmo anos para que a gravidez ocorra. Rosalie e seu irmão são a prova viva disto. Há quanto tempo eles vêm tentando ter um filho? – inquiri retoricamente. – Eu me previno fazem mais de cinco anos, pelo amor de Deus!

Alice se deitou de bruços no colchão e apoiou o queixo em uma das palmas para me encarar. – Bella, isso não significa absolutamente nada. Não sei se você faltou essa aula mas, biologicamente falando, não dá pra comparar a fertilidade de um casal com outro.

– Mas eu parei de tomar as pílulas há menos de cinco semanas!

Dando de ombros da maneira que pode, ela respondeu – Eu concordo que um mês é pouco tempo. Porém, a questão aqui é você ter aceitado isso não por vontade própria, mas sim para atender a mais um capricho do seu adorado Edward.

– Não é verdade! Eu quero isso, também – sibilei exasperada.

Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, ela retrucou – E por que diabos você não quer ir ver o resultado, afinal?

– Só estou demorando para termos certeza. Você sabe muito bem que essas porcarias de farmácia nem sempre funcionam.

– Sério, Isabella? Acho que nem um teste de laboratório demoraria tanto assim – ela retrucou. – Quer saber? Eu mesma vou lá ver e grito te dizendo a resposta – disse, já se levantando da cama para partir em direção ao banheiro.

Sendo mais rápida por ter a vantagem de estar mais próxima da suíte, fui correndo até a pia. – Fui _eu_ quem fez o teste. Vejo primeiro.

– Só que eu paguei por eles! – Alice reclamou fazendo um biquinho.

Pegando o primeiro bastão, retruquei rapidamente – Depois me diga quanto eu lhe devo. – Respirei fundo e fitei o resultado transcrito ali.

Como há quase sete anos atrás, aquelas duas faixas horizontais cor de rosa, me deram a certeza daquilo que meu coração já sabia; que minha vida ganharia outro sentido. Ao encara-las, meu coração retumbou em meu peito, parecendo inchar e dobrar de tamanho. Duas faixas, me deram a certeza de que daqui a oito meses eu seria a mãe de um outro alguém; afirmaram que por mais confusa que estivesse, de fato, eu ansiava por isso também. Todas as dúvidas que restavam em mim há apenas alguns minutos atrás pareceram ser milagrosamente dizimadas, substituídas pela convicção de que eu já adorava aquele pequeno serzinho se desenvolvendo dentro de mim.

Só me dei conta que estava chorando quando Alice colocou suas mãos em meu rosto, seus polegares enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pela minha face. Ela me encarou com um rosto duro demais, o que eu não entendi direito. – Eu vou conversar com meu primo. Ele não podia te induzir a isso desse jeito. Será que ele nunca vai perceber o quão egoísta ele é? – disparou ela, consternada.

Respirei fundo e tentei controlar um pouco minhas emoções. – Allie, está tudo bem, na verdade...

– Não tente justificar as ações de Edward, Bella! Você vive fazendo isso com você desde sempre. Bella, você trancou a faculdade por conta dele, virou uma dona de casa, uma esposa-troféu que ele exibe sempre nos eventos da porcaria de empresa dele. Será que só você não vê isso?

Funguei um pouco e meneei a cabeça devagar, negando-lhe. – Não é assim, Alice. Antes de mais nada, nós decidimos isso _juntos_. Eu quis parar de estudar por um tempo, quis me dedicar a minha família por tempo integral. Edward nunca me forçou a nada, muito menos a essa gravidez.

Ela tirou suas mãos do meu rosto, tomou o teste das minhas mãos e jogou-os no lixo enquanto resmungava. – Você tinha um futuro promissor, Bella. Você tinha conseguido um estágio muito bom naquela companhia de publicidade. – Ela virou-se de volta para mim, me fitando com preocupação em seus olhos. – Você cedeu demais por ele, Bella. E continua cedendo sempre.

– Alice, não quero discutir com você logo depois de um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida.

– Momento importante? – Ela bufou. – Há menos de dois minutos você estava pirando porque não esperava ficar grávida tão cedo! Isso no meu dicionário se chama incerteza...

– Eu já estava grávida, ok? Acho que estou emocional, caramba! – disparei, começando a ficar com raiva.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e respondeu. – Olha Bella, eu não atravessei o país para brigar com você. Se você realmente está feliz de verdade com essa gravidez, eu irei te apoiar, como sempre. Mas, _por favor_, não se coloque mais em segundo plano por ninguém. Nem mesmo seu marido merece isso.

– Eu virei mãe, Alice. Eu não sou minha prioridade desde quando o Richard nasceu. – Antes que ela pudesse rebater meu comentário, eu continuei. – Por falar nele, preciso pega-lo na escola. Quer vir comigo ou prefere descansar um pouco? – questionei, por simples convenção.

A discussão tinha deixado o clima pesado entre nós. Alice não conseguia enxergar meu ponto de vista. _Droga_... nem eu mesma podia colocar algum senso na minha mudança drástica de ideias! Talvez isso fosse algo que pertenciam somente àquelas mulheres que estavam gerando um filho em seu ventre... Algo relativo a toda aquela alteração hormonal que meu corpo estava passando.

Ou quem sabe, eu só estava terrivelmente precisando dormir.

Alice usou aquele silêncio repentino para me avaliar por um segundo a mais e inquiriu. – Você quer companhia? Eu posso tomar um banho rapidinho e então pegamos juntas minha _bolinha de fofura_.

Abri um meio sorriso à referência dela ao meu Richie. – Ele não é gordo, Alice. E este não é um apelido decente pro meu garotão.

– Eu sei. Só gosto de ver sua cara de mãe defendendo a cria. – Ela sorriu de volta. – Olha Bella, eu te amo. Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive, então talvez por conta disso eu me sinta no direito de te dizer algumas coisas que não concordo. Talvez, eu esteja exagerando aqui, e de fato, você queira mesmo essa criança, _agora_. Mas eu ainda tenho a impressão de que você só fez isso por conta do Edward...

– Alice... Eu estava assustada. Não irei negar que, de fato, ele me convenceu a isso. No entanto, ter mais filhos sempre esteve em nossos planos.

– Só me deixe terminar, ok? – Quando meneei positivamente minha cabeça, ela continuou. – Eu pensei que, agora que meu afilhado está mais crescidinho, você se dedicaria mais a si mesma, voltar a estudar, trabalhar... coisas assim, Bella. O que você planejava fazer quando veio para Illinois...

Dando um tapinha rápido no ombro dela, eu disparei. – Alice Cullen, é bom que você troque de roupa o mais rápido possível. Até chegarmos na colégio do Richie, tem _muita_ coisa que eu preciso te contar...

E apesar de ela ser Alice, a mulher mais vaidosa que eu conhecia, minha amiga conseguiu tomar um banho, pegar a primeira roupa que encontrou na mala e vir praticamente quicando até a garagem, onde eu já lhe esperava. Mal girei a chave para ligar meu Honda CR-V, que ela desatou a fazer milhares de perguntas ao mesmo tempo. E assim, acabei lhe contando tudo; a vontade de Edward vender a empresa e irmos moramos em Washington, levando uma vida mais calma e consequentemente, que eu pudesse voltar a estudar sério daqui a alguns anos.

Dizer que ela ficou empolgada com a parte de que nós estaríamos em breve voltando para casa foi mero eufemismo. Apesar de continuar com aquela ideia fixa de que eu deveria ter revido minhas próprias prioridades antes de tentar aumentar a família, Alice, como tinha prometido, e faria sempre, estava comigo nessa; ficaria ao meu lado no que eu decidisse fazer.

Devido ao nosso atraso, quando chegamos na escola de Richie já havia muito poucos alunos esperando por seus responsáveis no pátio. Ele estava sentado na escadaria da entrada, apoiando seus cotovelos em suas coxas, e embalando seu rosto redondo entre as palmas de suas mãozinhas. Assim que me viu, franziu o cenho, a mesma expressão de seu pai quando estava aborrecido, pegando a mochila que estava ao lado dele.

Richie pisava firme em minha direção, parecendo um soldadinho matando formigas no chão. Tive que segurar o riso para não frustra-lo mais ainda. – Foi sem querer, amorzinho. Não quis te deixar esperando – me desculpei, abraçando-o rapidamente e afagando seus cabelos bagunçados.

– Eu tava pensando que ia ter que dormir na escola... E o pior é que nem cama aqui tem! –, respondeu ele, arrumando a mochila em suas costas, a medida em que chegávamos perto do carro.

Naquele momento, Alice se aproveitou e abriu de vez a porta do motorista. – E você acha que eu iria deixar meu sobrinho favorito no mundo inteirinho sozinho aqui neste colégio enorme? – ela inquiriu, surpreendendo Richie.

Meu filho abriu um sorriso enorme. – Tia Allie! – ele gritou, esticando seus braços para envolver o pescoço de Alice num abraço sem jeito.

Depois de quase ser sufocada por ele, ela finalmente se agachou, afagando meu garoto da maneira correta. – Jesus, Richie! Você não parece ser tão grande assim pela webcam! –, retrucou, passando as chaves do carro para mim, mas sem deixar de avaliar Richie. – Então lindão, o que você anda fazendo, huh? Nas aulas de baseball com o Emmett?

E assim, Richie e Alice engataram uma conversa sem fim sobre tudo o que ele vinha fazendo nas últimas semanas... Treinar suas rebatidas, o primeiro dente que tinha caído duas semanas atrás, o bichinho de estimação que Edward e eu lhe proibimos de ter. Todos os "problemas" que ele pudesse ter no alto dos seus seis anos.

E o mais engraçado nisso era ver a forma com que Alice interagia com ele; fazendo caras e bocas como uma criança para cada detalhe que Richard retrucava. Em momento algum ela lembrava ser a mulher adulta e independente que era.

Na verdade, ambos os irmãos pareciam ter uma adoração por criança. Não era à toa que Emmett tinha virado professor de Educação Física e treinador do time mirim do nosso bairro, enquanto Alice estava buscando sua especialização em Fisioterapia Infanto-Juvenil em um hospital de Seattle. A parte ruim disto era que os efeitos de tantos mimos para o único "sobrinho" do clã Cullen, tinham que ser lidados por Edward e eu.

_Se bem que isso estaria mudando em muito em breve_, pensei comigo mesma ao pousar a mão no meu ventre.

– Então, Bella, o que você acha?

– Huh?

Alice revirou os olhos. – Richie acabou de lhe perguntar se ele poderia vir comigo esta noite para casa do meu irmão. – Você sabe, né? Eu não posso ser tão ingrata a ponto de nem sequer visita-lo quando estou em Chicago.

– Por favor, mamãezinha... Deixa, vai?

Pelo visto, ele deveria mesmo estar empolgado para ir a casa do tio grandalhão, já que o termo _mamãezinha_ era usado exclusivamente em suas já aprimoradas técnicas de persuasão.

Virei-me para encarar aquelas orbes verdes que brilhavam ansiosos pela minha resposta. – Você lembra que o papai irá entrar no Skype mais tarde, né? Não quer vê-lo?

Richard mordeu o lábio inferior, indeciso. Podia ser um pouco sádico de minha parte, mas Richard ficava ainda mais lindo com a carinha de indeciso que ele sempre fazia quando se via frente a um dilema.

– Nós iremos voltar cedo. Mandei uma mensagem pro Emm avisando-lhe. – Ela me olhou de relance através do retrovisor. – E você sabe que com o Richie ao meu lado, eu não preciso me preocupar com a Miss Simpatia. – Allie sibilou duramente.

Eu nunca entendi o porque de Alice não se dar tão bem com Rosalie, sua cunhada. Ambas eram refinadas, inteligentes, determinadas e lindas, porém, apesar de terem tanto em comum as duas simplesmente não se davam bem. Se toleravam por conta do Emmett, e eu sempre tive que ouvir as lamentações de minha melhor amiga, sobre como seu irmão mais velho acabou encontrando a mulher mais insuportável para viver.

Não achava Rosalie tudo isso; talvez ela fosse um pouco desconfiada ou fria ao conhecer uma pessoa ao primeiro momento. Foi assim quando a conheci, alguns anos atrás. Seu olhar azul gélido era intimidante no primeiro momento, mas com a convivência, aprendi a gostar de sua companhia. Óbvio que nem de longe, minha amizade com ela era tão forte quanto a que mantinha com Alice. No entanto, aprendi a admirá-la, principalmente ao ver o quanto ela era dedicada ao meu Richie. Era impossível não se afeiçoar por uma pessoa que abre um sorriso enorme assim que põe os olhos em seu filho.

– Ok, Richard. Você pode ir, se fizer imediatamente a lição assim que chegarmos em casa, ok?

Ele fez uma careta e inquiriu – Tia Allie pode me ajudar?

– Nem pensar, mocinho! – respondi, olhando de canto para Alice que tentava parecer o mais inocente possível.

– Tá bom... – Ele bufou, cruzando os braços.

Alice entrou na conversa, em defesa do Richie. – Não seja tão dura com meu fofinho, Bella. Ele só tem seis anos...

Procurando pelo meu celular que tinha acabado de vibrar dentro de minha bolsa, eu rebati. – Eu preciso ser assim. Se dependesse de vocês e do Edward, meu filho seria a criança mais mimada do Universo.

Ao encontrar meu aparelho, notei que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Edward.

_**Sente-se melhor?**_ _**- E**_

Sorri com a doçura de sua preocupação. Imaginei o quão feliz ele ficaria ao saber o motivo do meu recente mal-estar.

_**Sim. Fique tranquilo ou vc voltará pra casa com ainda mais fios brancos - B**_

– Edward? – Alice indagou com um sorriso sagaz.

– Posso falar com ele? – Richie inquiriu curioso.

Ao fitar brevemente cada um, lhes respondi. – Sim e não. Estamos trocando mensagem, docinho. Você pode conversar com o papai, mais tarde, quando voltar da casa do Emmett.

Alice se inclinou levemente para frente quando percebou Richard distraido e me perguntou num tom mais baixo. – Vai contar para ele?

Revirei os olhos. – Acho que isso seria meio ridículo, sabe? Dizer que estou grávida por mensagem de texto – comentei sarcástica, enquanto lia a outra mensagem que ele havia me mandando.

_**Odeio ficar longe de vc. Preciso te ver, nem q seja pela tela do notebook.**_

– Eu não quis dizer por mensagem, idiota – Alice sibilou. – Mais tarde, quando vocês se falarem.

Mordi meu lábio enquanto pensava. – Provavelmente não, Allie – disse-lhe enquanto respondia ao texto de Edward confirmando nosso encontro on-line mais tarde. – Talvez, seja melhor somente contar quando ele estiver aqui, no sábado.

Ela assentiu, enquanto eu entrava na rua onde morávamos. Quando parei o carro em frente a nossa casa, Richie desatou-se rapidamente do banco de segurança, pegando sua mochila e gritando algo sobre fazer logo sua lição a medida em que disparava para a varanda. Alice aproveitou a ausência dele para falar comigo antes de acompanha-lo.

– Sabe, deve ter algum laboratório aberto ainda... Não seria melhor que você fizer logo o teste, só para ter certeza?

Respirei fundo antes de responder-lhe – Eu já sei que estou grávida, Alice. Que diferença isso iria fazer, afinal?

– Te dar uma confirmação 100 por cento positiva. Não foi você que disse alguma horas atrás que esses testes nem sempre são confiáveis?

– Eu não quero fazer isso agora. Ir em um laboratório acarretaria a procura de um obstetra, que consequentemente levaria a primeira consulta e tudo mais... Não quero fazer isso sem que o Edward esteja por perto.

– Até que ponto vai sua dependência pelo seu marido?

– Não é dependência. Ele como pai tem o direito de ser incluído!

– Sinceramente, você acha que o Edward prefere que você espere até que ele volte, ou que você haja com sensatez e procure o quanto antes um médico?

– Eu não estou discutindo isso com você, Alice.

Ela esfregou sua testa com força, como sempre fazia quando estava frustrada. – Você tem razão. Eu não tenho o direito de me meter nisso. – Ela abriu a porta do carro e eu segui seu exemplo. – Caramba, eu mal cheguei e já discutimos duas vezes!

Apesar dos pesares, eu sorri. – Allie, acho que isso é rotina desde quando tínhamos cinco anos. E nunca deixamos de ser amigas por conta disto.

Sorrindo de volta, ela completou enquanto descia do carro. – Verdade... E me prevalecendo disto, vou em busca da terceira discussão do dia, porque eu irei sim ajudar o Richie na tarefa de casa dele!

[…]

Naquela mesma noite, depois que Richard e Alice tinham voltado para casa, conectei-me à internet para falar com Edward. Richie estava praticamente um sonambulo quando chegou do passeio com a madrinha, e assim, mal pode conversar direito com seu pai. Isso, fez com que nós dois tivéssemos bastante tempo a sós, já que Alice se ofereceu para por meu filho na cama. Quase cometi a loucura de lhe dizer que estava grávida, já que Edward ficou me perguntando a cada poucos minutos como estava me sentindo.

Ao ver toda aquela preocupação de Edward comigo, percebi que Alice tinha razão. Ele não gostaria que eu deixasse de lado a saúde do nosso filho, em troca da companhia dele durante os primeiros exames. E assim, no dia seguinte, fui até a clínica o quanto antes, onde marquei uma consulta de urgência e fiz os primeiros exames.

Apesar do resultado não ser nenhuma surpresa, nada impediu que o sorriso fixo que havia se implantado em meu rosto desde ontem a noite, aumentasse ainda mais.

Laboratorialmente positivo. Eu estava, de fato, grávida.

Depois de uma avaliação completa sobre meu peso, pressão arterial e taxas sanguíneas, a Dra. Shelton – minha ginecologista e obstetra que também fez o parto de Richie – avaliou como estava a saúde do meu futuro bebê, onde constatou que estava tudo bem. No mais, me passou algumas vitaminas pré-natais e relembrou todos os cuidados que eu teria que manter com minha dieta daqui em diante.

Tudo para o bem estar do novo membro da nossa família.

O resto da semana pareceu se passar como um borrão. Alice mal teve tempo de ficar em casa devido a todas as palestras que ela havia se inscrito, e eu tinha ainda minha modesta rotina de cuidar da casa, levar meu filho no colégio e acompanha-lo nos treinos. Mal percebi quando o final de semana chegou e tive que ir com Richard, buscar Edward no aeroporto.

Por muita insistência do irmão, Alice resolveu, mesmo que a contragosto, passar este fim de semana na casa do Emmett. Sem contar que ela veio com aquela observação desnecessária de que minha casa tinha paredes muito finas para ter que passar a noite toda escutando meu reencontro com Edward. Isso bem no meio do jantar ontem à noite e na frente do Richie, que depois ficou observando a largura de todas as paredes, querendo saber o porquê da tia achar aquilo.

– Mãe, ainda falta muito pra ele chegar? – meu filho indagou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez desde que entramos no aeroporto.

– Não, Richie. Eu já lhe disse que irei avisar quando o avião tiver pousado, não foi?

Ele fez uma careta, e bateu o pé impacientemente pelo ladrinho do aeroporto O´Hare, aguardando ansioso a volta do pai. Tentei persuadi-lo a melhorar de humor ao dar uma volta pela área de compras, e até lhe oferendo um pouco de sorvete, o qual ele aceitou mas sem muita empolgação. Fomos nos sentar no canto, vendo os outros passageiros, alguns passando rápido, outros sem pressa alguma. E reencontros; vários deles. Casais se reconectando através de abraços apertados, olhares cúmplices e beijos nem um pouco castos.

E aquilo me tornou tão desesperada, ou até mais, do que meu filho pela volta de Edward.

Olhei de relance para a tela que exibia todas as aterrizagens ou partidas, notando que voo 6077, que tinha partido do LaGuardia três horas antes tinha acabado de pousar em segurança. Sorrindo, muito animada agora que sabia que minha alma gêmea estava a apenas alguns metros distante de mim, me levantei do banco de espera, puxando Richie comigo.

– Advinha só quem já chegou, docinho?

Abrindo um sorriso desdentado enorme, Richie perguntou – Papai? Cadê ele?

Rindo alto da sua curiosidade, peguei-o pela mão, nos direcionando para área desembarques domésticos. – Temos que ir pega-lo ali, senhor Paciência – disse, apontando para o local onde o encontraríamos.

Poucos minutos depois disto, começamos a ver um volume maior de pessoas desembarcando, provavelmente passageiros do mesmo voo que Edward, já que a ponte aérea Nova Iorque-Chicago era a maior do país. Richie ficou na ponta dos pés, porém não se conteve por não conseguir enxergar muita coisa além disso, e sendo assim, começou a pular tentando ver melhor.

Não demorou muito para que eu o encontrasse; mesmo que minha estatura não fosse tão alta, era inevitável não notar a imponência do caminhar de Edward, assim que cruzou as portas do saguão de desembarque. Usando um terno caramelo, óculos escuro e um cabelo _arrumadinho _demais para o meu gosto, ele chamava atenção de todos, mesmo se não tivesse a intenção, tamanho poder de sua presença.

E aquilo tudo era totalmente meu.

Sem tirar meus olhos dele, agachei-me ao nível do ouvido de Richie e falei levemente – Sabe quem é aquele homem de ali, arrastando uma mala de rodinhas?

Richie encontrou a quem eu me referia no mesmo instante em que Edward retirou os óculos, e seus olhos pararam sobre nós dois. Eles sorriram um para o outro; a curva do cantinho esquerdo se sobressaindo em ambos. Menos de um segundo depois, meu garoto saiu em disparada pelo saguão na direção do pai que já o esperava de braços abertos. Edward precisou apoiar uma das mãos no chão para que não caísse por conta do impacto entre eles. Bagunçou levemente o cabelo do nosso filho e o carregou em um dos braços, conversando e rindo alto durante todo o trajeto que fizeram até mim.

– Oi. – Foi tudo o que ele disse antes acariciar minha face e circundar minha cintura com sua mão livre, aproximando nossas bocas em um breve e casto, mas ainda assim intenso beijo. – Senti sua falta.

– Eu também – consegui balbuciar antes de ver a carinha de nojo que o Richie fazia. – O que?

Ele aumentou ainda mais a careta. – Vocês adultos são tão nojentos. _Ewww! _– comentou, externando seu pensamento.

Eu ri enquanto Edward rolava os olhos, colocando-o de volta no chão. – Daqui há alguns anos, vamos ver se você irá pensar do mesmo jeito, campeão.

– Posso levar sua mala, papai? – Richard inquiriu quando na verdade já havia puxado a alça da mesma e começava a arrasta-la atrás dele.

– Não está muito pesada? – Edward e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, o que nos fez rir.

Ele deu de ombros e simplesmente saiu puxando com as duas mãozinhas a mala. Mal tinha dado alguns passos a nossa frente, senti o aperto de Edward se intensificando em minha cintura a medida em que abaixava seus lábios ao meu pescoço.

– Você faz alguma ideia do quanto eu _realmente_ senti saudades? – Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido antes de deixar um beijo no lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu ri, mas o som saiu um tanto esganiçado devido ao gemido preso em minha garganta. – Amor, estamos no meio do aeroporto...

Ele beijou meus lábios uma última vez para logo depois começar a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento. – Eu nunca fui contra sexo em locais públicos. A única coisa que me impede de te arrastar para o banheiro mais próximo é nosso filho ali na frente.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem devido ao comentário e acabei dando um tapa em seu antebraço. – Dá para parar de ser pervertido?

Ele tentou seu sorriso mais inocente, roubando as chaves do carro de minhas mãos, enquanto nos dirigíamos ao elevador que dava no estacionamento. – Não é questão de perversão. Não tenho culpa se minha mulher é gostosa –, comentou, dando uma piscadela. – Sem contar que agora temos uma semana de atraso na missão de criar o próximo Masen.

Mesmo sem querer eu enrijeci em seu abraço. Não esperava ter que dizer nada para ele ainda, principalmente assim, justo nos primeiros momentos juntos.

Edward percebeu minha mudança de humor e parou a meio passo. – Bella?

– Vamos logo, ou então Richie vai acabar entrando sozinho no elevador, e perder nosso filho no meio desse tumulto é a última coisa que quero agora –, Consegui balbuciar ao tentar muito mal mudar de assunto.

– Você mudou de ideia? – ele inquiriu baixinho.

Encarei-o e notei que ele parecia um tanto decepcionado, provavelmente por ser subentendido erroneamente. – Não mudei... Só que aqui não é o local apropriado, entende? –, expliquei, apertando com mais força a sua mão.

Ele assentiu, parecendo relaxar levemente enquanto alcançamos nosso filho que, pelo visto, já havia apertado centenas de vezes o botão do elevador. – Então, como foi em Nova Iorque? – perguntei, tentando aliviar o clima.

– Mamãe disse que lá é a maior cidade do Mundo. É verdade, papai?

Então, a partir daquele momento, Edward ficou muito ocupado, nos contando como tinha sido sua semana de negócios. Durante todo caminho até chegarmos em casa, o silêncio foi preenchido com milhares de perguntas de Richie, as quais meu marido tinha uma paciência sem fim pare responde-las. Em casa, não foi diferente; entre desmanchar a mala, a conversa semanal com Renée e o convite para que todos fossemos jantar na casa de Emmett, nosso dia ficou tão movimentado que mal tivemos tempo para discutir aquele tema. No entanto, isso não me impediu de perceber o olhar curioso dele durante todo o restante da tarde.

O jantar ocorreu muito bem, apesar das implicâncias infantis entre meu marido e melhor amiga, das piadas sem graça de Emmett e todos os mimos exagerados que Rosalie oferecia ao nosso filho. Voltamos para casa já tarde da noite, com um Richie absolutamente apagado para o mundo e um Edward que nenhum minuto sequer deixou de pensar no que eu havia lhe dito mais cedo.

Depois de capotar Richie em sua cama, segui com passos lentos em direção ao nosso quarto, onde sabia que não poderia mais escapar da revelação que precisava fazer. Abri a porta devagar sem fazer muito barulho, me apoiando na mesma para retirar os saltos que atrevi a usar hoje. Fui a gaveta do criado-mudo, onde tirei o resultado do teste que tinha feito dois dias antes e caminhei até a suíte, onde escutei o som da água rolando da torneira.

Ao chegar no patamar da porta, observei por algum tempo Edward terminando de escovar os dentes, descalço e sem camisa, mas ainda vestindo a calça de sarja caqui que havia usado para o sair. Não demorou muito para que ele percebesse minha presença ali no canto e abrisse um sorriso discreto depois que tinha guardado sua escova. Se aproximou devagar, como se estivesse deliberando em tratar o tema que obviamente já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Sorri com isso, afinal, com tanto tempo casados, era fácil saber o que ele estava pensando.

– Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso? – ele perguntou ao ficar na minha frente e colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

– Tenho algo pra te contar. Eu... –, Mas antes que concluísse o que iria falar, Edward pôs seus dedos sobre meus lábios, me impedindo.

– Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.

Franzi meu cenho para as palavras dele. – Desculpas?

– Sim, eu admito que coloquei muita pressão sobre você com esse lance de termos mais filhos. Ignorei completamente o que você queria e me sinto um idiota por conta disso – ele falou, enlaçando meu corpo em seus braços. – Então, se você disser que não quer engravidar por enquanto, eu irei compreender. Pensei melhor e descobri que talvez seja melhor esperamos mais alguns anos, até que você termine a faculdade... Não é como se eu estivesse tão velho, não é?

Meu coração deu uma guinada em meu peito. – Quer dizer que você não quer mais ter filhos?

– É claro que eu quero. Só não agora, eu acho. Quando estava em Nova Iorque, pude ver que teremos muito burocracia com a venda do escritório. Uma gravidez agora não seria o melhor momento.

– Acho que é um pouquinho tarde para isso...

– Por que? –, ele inquiriu.

A única coisa que consegui fazer foi erguer o papel que estava segurando de forma muito apertada, e ergue-lo até os olhos de Edward. Suas sobrancelhas se cruzaram, e então ele tirou uma das mãos que me abraçavam para pegar o papel amassado. A medida em que seus olhos corriam a transcrição do exame, um sorriso foi aparecendo lentamente em seus lábios.

– _Já_?

– Eu não tenho culpa se seus _nadadores_ são apressadinhos demais e... – Antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, seus lábios já haviam tomado posse dos meus com fome e seus braços me ergueram, fazendo com que eu tivesse que cruzar minhas pernas em seu quadril para que não caísse. – Baby... tudo bem?

Edward nos levou até o bancada da pia, onde me sentou de todo jeito e murmurou contra minha boca. – Você ainda pergunta? – disse, suas mãos correndo minhas costas em busca do zíper do meu vestido.

– Mas... mas e a empresa? – balbuciei de volta, fechando minha mão em punhos em sua nuca.

– _Que se foda_ – sibilou, antes de entreabrir meu lábios com sua língua e reivindicar o beijo que não compartilhávamos há tanto tempo.

Depois disso, tudo o que pode ser ouvido naquele banheiro foram nossos sussurros de carinhos, o baque leve das últimas roupas sendo jogadas ao chão, gemidos uníssonos de prazer e o grunhido rouco que atravessou nossas gargantas quando nos entregamos naquele ato e chegamos ao ápice de nosso amor.

Suados, exaustos mas nem um pouco afim de que a noite se encerrasse tão cedo, decidimos passar um pouco mais tempo juntos na banheira. Eram tão raras as chances que tínhamos de usa-la em conjunto, e a ocasião de hoje mais do que merecia ser comemorada ali. Edward entrou primeiro e me deu sua mão para que eu me apoiasse, e só naquele pequeno ato, percebi que meu marido super-protetor estava de volta com força total. Recostei-me contra seu peito forte a medida em que ele acariciava minha barriga, provavelmente seu lugar favorito em meu corpo pelas próximas 36 semanas.

– Sabe, eu devia ter notado antes –, ele quebrou o silêncio alguns minutos depois. – Você nunca foi de recusar os vinhos da adega do Emmett.

Ri levemente, virando meu pescoço para deixar um beijo em seu pescoço ainda úmido. – Se isso faz com que você se sinta melhor, nem eu mesma notei. Foi só quando Alice chegou que juntou todos os fatos; insônia, desejos estranhos, enjoos... Fiz o teste e deu positivo.

– Por falar em teste, err... Desculpe ter rasgado o papel do exame. Na hora eu nem notei o que estava fazendo.

– _Você é extraordinariamente distraído quando está atento a outra coisa._

Nós rimos e nos beijamos por mais alguns momentos. Quando nos separamos, Edward voltou a acarinhar minha barriga ainda plana, fazendo círculos aleatórios ao redor do meu umbigo. – Os enjoos são tão ruim como foram os de Richie?

Neguei com minha cabeça ainda apoiada em seu ombro. – Nem tanto. A expressão "enjoo matinal" de fato faz sentido dessa vez. – Coloquei minha mão por cima da dele e completei. – Esse aqui só gosta de judiar da mãe dele de manhã cedo.

– _Esse_? Torcendo para um outro menino, Sra. Masen?

Mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, eu rolei meus olhos. – É só um modo de dizer, bobo. Você tem alguma preferência?

Senti-lo dando de ombros. – Seja lá o que for, eu irei ama-lo de todo jeito. Mas, não vou negar que estou torcendo por uma menina. Poder mima-la ao extremo, já que minha mulher não permite que eu faça isso.

– Pelo visto, vou ter que continuar sendo encarregada da parte dos "limites" na criação dos nossos filhos...

Seu aperto se intensificou em minha cintura e som de sua risada trovejou em seu peito. – Se você faz questão disto, eu não me oponho.

Alguns minutos se passaram depois disto, e comecei a sentir a ponta dos meus dedos ficando enrugadas. Suspirei pesadamente e me virei em seu abraço para ficar de frente para Edward. Apesar do sorriso ainda fixo no rosto, ele encarava o teto de modo estranho. – No que você está pensando?

Ele colocou um beijo na minha testa antes de murmurar. – Só avaliando o quão irritada você vai ficar por conta do pedido que estou preste fazer.

Meu corpo retesou instantaneamente. – Edward...

– Vamos para Forks semana que vem? – ele pediu, voltando seus olhos esmeralda para mim. – Richie já estará de férias e eu quero ter uns dias livres antes de começar toda loucura que será o processo de transação da empresa.

– Eu não sei, baby... Passagens de última hora são caríssimas e nós temos um bebê a caminho.

Edward meio que bufou. – Sinceramente, Bella, dinheiro não é nosso problema.

– Odeio quando você age assim tão prepotente.

Ele deu de ombros. – Você sabe que isso é verdade. –, Então seus olhos ficaram ainda mais persuasivos. – Além do mais, não quer contar para Charlie e Renée pessoalmente sobre o bebê?

Mordi meu lábio; ele tinha um ponto. Algo importante como a chegada de um novo membro na nossa família não podia ser levado por menos, e apesar das circunstâncias completamente diferentes agora, nós tínhamos atravessado o país quando descobrimos minha primeira gravidez. Não seria justo que avisássemos aos futuros vovôs da mesma forma que antes, ao invés de uma ligação por telefone?

– Por favor, baby? Pelo meu aniversário.

– Aniversário? – inquiri confusa.

– Bem, segundo minha carteira de motorista, sim. Próxima sexta, 20 de junho, lembra?

Mesmo que a água já estivesse ficando fria, senti o calor se acumulando em meu rosto. Eu tinha esquecido deste fato completamente.

Fingindo indignação, Edward retrucou. – É... eu sempre soube que era a mulher nessa relação. Sou o único que lembra as datas importantes e todas essas frescuras que vocês fazem tanta questão.

– Não esqueci, não! Eu ia acabar me lembrando em algum ponto da próxima semana! –, comentei em minha defesa, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito.

– Mesmo?

– Humrum.

Com um sorriso aparecendo no canto dos seus lábios, eu quase pude ver sua mente trabalhando enquanto ele me tirava do seu colo e começava a sair da banheira. – Então, eu posso te perdoar pelo seu _quase_ lapso de memória. –, E antes mesmo que eu falasse algo em minha defesa, Edward continuou. – É bem simples, basta ir para dois lugares comigo.

– Dois? Para onde diabos mais você pensa ir além de Forks semana que vem?

Içando-me da banheira, Edward grudou nossos corpos, deixando um rastro de água perfumada pelo piso do banheiro. – Para nossa cama –, ele sibilou contra minha boca. – Agora.

E falando daquela maneira, eu não podia negar-lhe pedido algum.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, eu demoro horrores pra escrever, né? É que minha mente só pega no tranco quando quer, então nem adianta eu abrir o Word pra ficar encarando a página em branco. Mas quando a inspiration vem com força, juro que aproveito-a ao máximo<strong>

**Enfim, não sei se vocês já viram, mas tô colocando alguns links da fic no meu profile. Aos curiosos, basta dá um pulinho por lá! =D**

**Acho que é isso. Uma ótima semana!**

**Line**


	7. Capítulo Seis

_Agradecendo a __LeleMarques__ conseguir tirar todos os erros toscos daqui.__ Ah, e se vocês precisarem "stalkerar" a vida de alguém, ela também faz um serviço PERFEITO nesse sentido! _

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>Richie dormia em meu colo, enquanto Edward finalizava o tramite para o aluguel do carro junto à pequena locadora que havia no próprio aeroporto de Port Angeles. Apesar das caretas do meu marido por conta do veículo escolhido por mim, de que o mesmo era popular demais, alugamos um Toyota Camry para usarmos durante esses quatro dias que passaríamos em Forks, já que pelo visto, passaríamos este tempo nos locomovendo entre a casa dos meus pais e dos Cullens.<p>

O voo tinha sido bastante tranquilo, apesar das constantes nuvens que pareciam eternamente incrustadas sobre o céu de Washington. Com toda empolgação em ver seus avôs novamente, Richie ficou todo hiperativo durante todo o trecho aéreo sem precisar de um grama sequer de açúcar em seu sistema. No entanto, agora ele dormia profundamente a tal ponto de que nem uma bomba atômica seria capaz de despertá-lo. E, mesmo com todo aquele pesinho extra em meu colo, não podia nem cogitar a ideia de acordar aquela carinha cansada que ressonava baixinho junto ao meu pescoço.

Troquei o peso entre meus pés para ficar mais confortável, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward se aproximava de nós dois. Com o cenho franzido, ele puxou Richie para si, me entregando as chaves do automóvel.

– Baby, você não deveria ficar pegando peso – ele disse, apoiando nosso filho em apenas um dos braços.

– Bem, eu não poderia deixar nosso filho dormindo no chão, certo? – alfinetei de volta, um tanto mal humorada após cinco longas horas no ar.

_Ou talvez, fossem os hormônios da gravidez se manifestando de vez em meu organismo. _

Apesar de estar com um dos braços ocupados carregando nosso filho, Edward tomou controle do carrinho com nossas malas que eu já havia começado a conduzi-lo, me impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa. Ao notar minha expressão revoltada, ele me lançou seu melhor sorriso torto e comentou. – Você está grávida, amor.

Revirei os olhos, e comecei a segui-lo até o estacionamento da locadora. – Eu não sei por quê todo mundo tem essa ideia fixa na cabeça de que mulheres grávidas são frágeis.

– Eu sei o quanto você é durona, Bella, só que a _minha_ princesinha ainda não é – ele comentou, apontando com o queixo em direção a minha barriga ainda inexistente. – Pode ter certeza de que o pai dela ficaria muito mais contente ao saber que ela ficará segura aí dentro pelos próximos sete meses.

Bufei com raiva, tanto pelo seu comentário injustificado de que o bebê não estaria confortável em meu ventre, quanto pela fixação que meu marido parecia ter de que teríamos uma menina desta vez. Durante esta última semana, escutei diversas vezes Edward se referindo ao bebê como "ela", "nossa filha", "a bonequinha"... Sinceramente, eu não sabia dizer se ficava feliz ou receosa quanto a isso. É claro que, em momento algum, acreditava que Edward pudesse renegar nosso próximo filho por qualquer motivo, contudo, não parava de imaginar a decepção dele, caso nós estivéssemos esperando outro menino.

No dia seguinte após ter lhe contado sobre a gravidez, nós dois resolvemos dizer para Richard o que estava acontecendo. Fiquei apreensiva quanto à reação dele no início, porém ao desenrolar da conversa, nosso filho pareceu aceitar muito bem o fato de que teria um irmãozinho – ou irmãzinha, como Edward fez questão de ressaltar. O único momento constrangedor daquela conversa foi quando ele insistiu em saber de que jeito o papai tinha colocando a _sementinha_ dentro da barriga da mamãe, o que ocasionou em mim uma crise de riso e em Edward uma gagueira incontrolável, absolutamente indigna de um advogado tão bom quanto ele.

Chegamos ao Toyota, e mais uma vez, Edward não permitiu que eu fizesse absolutamente nada que incluísse esforço físico. Sozinho, colocou Richie na cadeira infantil e pôs as poucas malas no bagageiro.

– Quer que eu dirija? – inquiriu ele, assim que terminou de fazer tudo.

– Eu _posso_ fazer isso – respondi simplesmente, nem pensando em me prolongar mais no assunto.

Para minha grande surpresa, ele simplesmente assentiu e entrou no banco de passageiros sem comentar mais nada. Não sei se foi o cansaço que o havia vencido, ou essa era sua maneira silenciosa de admitir que eu fosse melhor motorista do que ele, em se tratando de estradas monótonas. A estrada que ligava Port Angeles até minha cidade natal era conhecida por suas longas retas e diversos sinais de controle de velocidade; duas coisas que juntas, faziam com que Edward simplesmente abominasse a ideia de dirigir nestes termos. Sem contar que exaurido como ele estava, isso tinha um potencial sério de virar acidente, já que ele tendia a acabar cochilando ao volante em situações como estas.

Liguei o carro e dei partida para sair do estacionamento, seguindo firme entre as ruas tão conhecidas desta cidade para mim. Sendo o local de maior movimento turístico da Península Olímpica, ficando a apenas quatro horas de balsa de Vancouver e três de carro para Seatlle, Port Angeles conseguia a peripécia de agregar o velho e o moderno numa mistura perfeita. Pequenas galerias de comércio e novas livrarias aconchegantes contrastavam perfeitamente com a grade enferrujada de proteção do píer, onde os turistas costumavam passar os finais de tarde. O novo centro médico e a _Subway_ aberta ao lado do cinema harmonizavam surpreendentemente bem com a arquitetura neo-classista das construções próximas ao velho chafariz da praça central.

Não sei por que, mas essa contradição; a junção entre o velho e o novo, o conforto da cidade e o clima bucólico do interior, me fez pensar que aqui seria um bom local para se criar os filhos.

– Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso? – Edward me perguntou enquanto mexia nas funções do rádio no carro.

– Nada demais. Só pensando em quanto Port Angeles cresceu. Quando eu era adolescente, sempre que precisávamos de alguma coisa, tínhamos que enfrentar quatro horas de carro até Seatlle. Hoje tudo é tão mais fácil...

Ele sorriu assentindo e esticou sua mão para massagear minha nuca. – Me parece ser uma cidade boa para se morar – comentou distraidamente.

– Sério?

– É diferente de como cresci em Chicago, mas mesmo assim, acho que conseguiria me acostumar com algo mais tranquilo como aqui.

– E ficar longe das quadras do Chicago Bulls?

– Sempre passam ao vivo os jogos dele na ESPN.

– E a poluição, os arranha-céus, o trânsito caótico?

Edward rolou os olhos. – Sério que você está mesmo colocando isso tudo como vantagens?

– E a escola do Richie? Com certeza, Port Angeles não cresceu o suficiente para se ter um colégio particular.

– Não é você que vive ressaltando as vantagens do ensino público?

Finalmente, tentei meu melhor golpe baixo. – E seu vício nas pizzas do _Lou Maltani´s_?

Ele nem titubeou ao dar de ombros. – Menos colesterol no meu organismo.

Eu ri e aproveitei para provocá-lo um pouco. – Nossa, Edward Masen, o típico garoto da cidade, disposto a vir morar no meio do nada no interior de Washington? Qual seria a motivação desta mudança tão brusca?

Sorrindo, ele olhou de relance para Richie antes de escorregar sua mão até meu ventre. – Vocês.

Sorri de volta ao fitar suas orbes verdes, incapaz de não pensar no quão sortuda eu era, por ter um homem como ele me amando incondicionalmente.

Depois disto, ficamos em um silêncio confortável, apenas interrompido pela batida calma das melodias do _The Cramberries_ tocando ao fundo. Não demorou muito para que Edward acabasse caindo no sono assim como nosso filho. Aproveitei aquele tempo sozinha para refletir sobre as mudanças em que meu marido estava disposto a fazer pelos próximos meses.

Edward estava disposto a sair de sua zona de conforto, com toda a facilidade de acesso a tudo que uma metrópole podia ter para se mudar para o outro lado do país, vindo morar em um Estado onde praticamente não conheceria ninguém, além de seus tios e seus sogros. Sem contar a venda do escritório de advocacia – nossa fonte de sustento pelos últimos quatro anos. Ele já tinha começado a fazer algumas pesquisas, e imaginava que no próximo outono, toda a papelada necessária para a transferência legal da _Masen and Lawyers _para as mãos de algum empreendedor interessado em manter o negócio já estaria concluída.

Sinceramente, eu ainda temia que Edward pudesse vir a se arrepender, caso ele viesse mesmo a encerrar suas atividades como herdeiro da empresa criada por seu pai. Por mais que ele e o pai não tivessem a mais estreita das ligações, este empreendimento era algo em que ambos gastaram partes de suas vidas mantendo-a entre uma das líderes do mercado. A maneira em que Edward se propunha a se desapegar da companhia, ainda era incompreensível para mim. Contudo, eu sabia que ele também era conhecido por ser teimoso e nunca voltar atrás em suas decisões.

Só podia esperar e torcer para que sua resolução final resultasse no melhor para a vida profissional dele e para a união da nossa – já não tão pequena – família.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, me vi atravessando o portal de boas-vindas da pequena Forks. Como não era novidade, uma chuva torrencial desabava dos céus, fazendo com que as paletas do pára-brisa trabalhassem freneticamente tentando afastar a água que insistia em atrapalhar minha visão. Diminui um pouco a velocidade do carro à medida em que eu pegava as ruas que me levariam até a casa de Charlie e Renée Swan.

Meus pais eram o perfeito exemplo de que os opostos se atraem; ele era o chefe de polícia de Forks e, apesar de sempre dizer todos os anos que no próximo ele se aposentaria, Charlie parecia que nunca iria se afastar do trabalho policial, a tal ponto que eu mesma não conseguia imaginá-lo sem o distintivo guardado no bolso. Já a minha mãe, era uma riponga que tentou dar aulas às crianças da pré-escola, mas foi banida pelo conselho de Pais e Mestres de Forks, por suas ideias avançadas demais para suas turmas de quatro anos. Daí então, Renée passa cada nova estação fixada em alguma atividade, seja ela intelectual ou não. A deste mês era sua fixação em estudar a energia vital do _Reiki_.

No entanto, o que admirava a todos eram a dedicação e amor que eles tinham um pelo outro, apesar de suas diferenças. Foi crescendo neste clima, cercada por respeito e afeto que me transformei em quem eu sou hoje, e esperava poder passar todos estes valores aos meus filhos.

Ao entrar na estreita rua que levava à casa dos meus pais, a chuva pareceu piorar ainda mais. As poucas casas que havia no local e a imensa floresta ao fundo pareciam aumentar o clima invernal, tão ilógico para o início do verão. Acho que o fato de ter passado a última década vivendo do outro lado do país, fez com que eu me desacostumasse com o clima sempre cinzento da Península Olímpica. Para mim agora, o mês de Junho significava um clima quente e seco onde eu poderia encontrar pessoas com roupas leves tomando sorvete nos parques, não um temporal que nos obrigasse a ligar o aquecedor e nos encapuzarmos ao máximo para nos proteger da água.

Estacionei o carro rente a calçada, já que as vagas da garagem estavam ocupadas pela viatura do meu pai e pela minha velha Chevy que agora era usada por minha mãe. Na varanda, mesmo que estivesse vendo entre a espessas gotas da tempestade, percebi Charlie e Renée nos aguardando ansiosos, cada um deles segurando um imenso guarda-chuvas preto. Apesar de já se passarem das 11 da noite, eles fizeram questão de nos esperar acordados como sempre.

– Baby – sussurrei baixinho ao tocar a face de Edward –, nós já chegamos. Vem, vamos entrar.

Ele piscou devagar, ainda meio aturdido por conta do cochilo interrompido. Olhou de relance para onde Richie dormia e comentou. – Preciso fazer uma coisa enquanto ainda tenho tempo.

– Fazer o que? – Questionei intrigada

– Isso – ele respondeu, usando uma de suas grandes mãos para puxar meu rosto em sua direção.

Inclinando-se contra a marcha do carro, Edward selou nossos lábios com ânsia, aproveitando-se de meus lábios entreabertos pela surpresa, para invadir minha boca com sua língua sôfrega e quente.

Eu nunca me acostumaria com os beijos dele. Profundos, lânguidos e instigantes. Seus lábios intensos e indóceis, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica atravessasse meu corpo toda vez que sentia seu hálito doce em minha língua. Mesmo que eu vivesse eternamente, acho nunca encontraria algo que fizesse os pêlos em meu corpo se eriçarem a tal ponto, como acontecia todas as vezes em que ele sugava meu lábio inferior entre os deles, e mordicava-o vigorosamente.

Levei minha mão a sua nuca, enroscando meus dedos com força nos fios que havia ali. Em resposta, Edward gemeu rouco, fazendo com que meu corpo se incendiasse por conta do meu desejo por este homem.

Já me sentia ser ar, tamanho a empolgação daquele instante. Até que felizmente – ou não – fomos interrompidos pelas batidas incessantes da mão de alguém na porta do lado do motorista.

– Me sinto com 18 anos de novo – Edward comentou rindo, assim que nos separamos. – A diferença é que naquela época, você costumava estar em cima do meu colo e não havia uma criança no banco de trás.

Soltei uma risada sufocada, tentando me recompor minimamente. Tocamos um último sorriso para só então sairmos do veículo simultaneamente, cumprimentando meus pais que estavam a nossa espera debaixo da chuva. Entre os abraços desajeitados sob a imensa sombrinha, segui apressada para dentro de casa, abraçada com o meu pai, enquanto Edward e minha mãe ficavam para trás, retirando um Richie que ainda dormia tranquilamente apesar dos trovões que ressoavam pela noite.

Finalmente, entramos na minúscula sala, cuja metade dela era tomada pelo imenso televisor LED, onde Charlie costumava ver seus jogos de baseball. Edward veio carregando nosso filho, ladeado por Renée que não tirava os olhos de cima do neto, que agora estava grogue e um tanto que irritado por ter seu sono interrompido abruptamente.

– O que diabos vocês dois estão dando a esse garoto? Ele deve ter crescido uns 10 centímetros desde o Natal! – Meu pai comentou exageradamente, bagunçando as ondas marrons do meu garoto.

Renée comentou ao apertar as bochechas dele. – Não é para tanto, Charlie. O que realmente aumentou nele foi o grau de esperteza, não é coisa fofa da vovó?

Richie fez um muxoxo, ainda mais chateado ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito e resmungar baixinho. – Argh, que coisa chata, vó! Eu quero ir dormir!

– Richard Andrew, isso é jeito de falar com sua avó? – ralhei encarando-o com minha melhor cara indignada.

Ele apenas franziu o cenho e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do pai, reclamando outra vez que só queria voltar a dormir.

Edward ergueu o rosto do filho e comentou. – Poxa, garotão, a vovó só está com saudade. Você não devia falar assim com ela. Acho que ela merece um pedido de desculpas, certo?

Richie sibilou um pedido mirro de desculpas que eu só perdoei pelo fato de que ele deveria estar mesmo cansado.

Minha mãe ignorou totalmente a atitude grosseira de Richie, e se manteve bagunçando os cabelos dele. – Vocês devem estar mortos de cansaço. – Pegou nosso filho nos braços e começou a subir em direção à estreita escada que levava aos quartos da casa. – Querido, Edward, tragam as malas para cima. Ah, temos uma surpresa para vocês!

Lancei um sorriso cansado em direção a minha mãe e inquiri. – Alguma outra reforma na casa que eu não fiquei sabendo?

Renée sorriu conspiradora ao atingir o patamar do piso superior. – Não é bem uma reforma, apenas uma redecoração.

Assim que cheguei à porta do meu antigo quarto, escutei meu pai resmungando alguma coisa sobre mudança necessária. Curiosa, abri a porta e me deparei com algo completamente diferente do que eu estava acostumada.

Cama de solteiro, a velha escrivaninha onde meu computador pré-histórico ficava e o guarda-roupa desgastado no canto tinham sidos substituídos. Agora no lugar, encontravam-se uma cama de casal e uma cômoda pequena. O único objeto que não foi retirado era a cadeira de balanço perto da janela, onde eu mesma fui ninada, e pude fazer o mesmo com Richie.

– _Wow!_ Estamos mesmo no quarto certo? – Edward disse com um sorriso, pousando a malas no chão e adentrando o pequeno espaço.

– Isso não é nada! – falou Renée alegremente indo até a beirada da cama. – _Tãm dãm_! – exclamou, para logo em seguida puxar um pequeno colchão embutido na mesma.

– Pai, mãe... Vocês não precisavam fazer isso. É _demais_.

Charlie imitou o gesto anterior de Edward ao pousar a mochila de Richie no canto da porta, antes de abraçar Renée pelos ombros e comentar. – Talvez sua mãe aqui tenha meio que exagerado, mas acho que agora será mais conveniente para vocês, já que Richie parece maior a cada dia.

– Foi muito gentil da parte de você dois, Charlie – Edward começou –, mas sinceramente, não precisavam ter se preocupado conosco. Nós daríamos um jeito, como sempre.

– Eu só não queria que você arrumasse qualquer desculpa e acabasse os levando para algum hotel barato. Da última vez que eu fui imprudente assim, minha única filha acabou se casando grávida, por algum imitador barato de Elvis.

– Pai!

Minha mãe, que ainda estava com Richie nos braços, deu um nem um pouco discreto pisão no pé de Charlie, cujo bigode remexia devido ao sorriso presunçoso que escondia. Pelo canto do olho, notei que meu marido continha sua raiva para meu pai.

Não era segredo para ninguém que meu pai nunca tolerou muito bem meu relacionamento com Edward. Seja por conta da diferença de idade na adolescência, o fato de que por conta da minha paixão ter decidido morar em Illinois quando entrei na faculdade, ou por ter ele não ter tido a oportunidade de me levar ao altar quando eu me casei. Qualquer que fosse o verdadeiro motivo deste ressentimento de Charlie, era injustificado porque nestes quase 10 anos em que Edward e eu estamos juntos, ele se mostrou um marido perfeito: companheiro, dedicado, apaixonado e leal. Tudo que alguém poderia querer para sua única filha. Tal atitude dele me deixava absurdamente enfurecida.

– Bem, tivemos um dia desgastante ao ficarmos várias horas voando. Acho que _minha família_ está um pouco cansada. Talvez fosse melhor conversarmos amanhã. – Edward sibilou sem tirar seu olhar frio na direção da porta, onde Charlie se encontrava.

Meu pai deu de ombros e grunhiu um "_boa noite_", antes de se virar e sair. Enquanto isso, Renée colocou Richard no colchão adjunto e caminhou na direção de Edward, que exalou fortemente quando ela deu algumas leves tapinhas em seus ombros.

– Será que ele nunca vai me perdoar por Vegas? – ele perguntou meio que para si mesmo

Renée riu, abraçando-o levemente. – O problema não é esse, querido. Todo pai tem ciúmes de sua filha.

Irritada, bufei baixo para não acabar acordando Richard ao retirar seu tênis. – Não tente justificá-lo, mãe! Todas as vezes que viemos pra cá, meu pai solta algum _patada_ em cima do Edward. Isso é tão injusto!

– Não vamos mais discutir isso hoje, ok? Eu sinto que o clima ao redor de vocês está roxo de tanto stress desnecessário – disse ela, caminhando em minha direção e colocando um beijo na minha testa. – Durmam um pouco. Ambos precisam.

– Ok, mãe. Amo você

– Eu também, filha.

– Obrigado, Renée. Boa noite.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, fechando a porta do quarto devagar. Em silêncio, Edward foi até a mala do Richie, onde procurou o pijama dele e me entregou, sem dizer mais nada.

– Baby...

Edward exalou fortemente, e seus ombros caíram quando ele se afundou na cama nova. – Eu não entendo seu pai. Será que ele nunca irá aceitar que eu sou louco por você? Que você e nossos filhos são as coisas mais importantes em minha vida?

– Eu não me importo com a opinião de ninguém, amor – disse firmemente, indo me enroscar ao lado dele. – O que Charlie pensa ou deixa de pensar em respeito a nossa relação não me interessa. Eu amo você e isso é tudo que importa.

Edward me abraçou de volta, respirando contra o meu cabelo. – Talvez, se eu me casasse de verdade com você, Charlie finalmente me aceitaria.

– Nós _somos_ casados, Edward.

Meses depois que Richie tinha nascido, Edward tinha meio que se arrependido por termos agido impulsivamente. Implantou uma ideia fixa na cabeça de que nós deveríamos nos casar "oficialmente" com direito a igreja, véu, vestido, muitos convidados e bolo. Lógico que fui absolutamente contra isso. Nunca fui do tipo de mulher que desejava esse tipo de atenção e nem tínhamos dinheiro suficiente para bancar uma festa estúpida para celebrar algo que eu sabia desde criança: que Edward era meu eternamente.

– Bem, não custa nada tentar, amor. Quem sabe um dia eu acabo te convencendo?

– Só em seus sonhos, baby – falei colando nossos lábios rapidamente, antes de ir até as malas e achar alguma coisa para usar como pijama.

De repente, Edward riu alto e eu me virei tanto para reclamar quanto para saber o motivo de tanta graça. Ele tinha uma expressão presunçosa, o que me deixou ainda mais curiosa.

Edward recostou contra a cabeceira. – O melhor de tudo é saber que seu pai, sendo pão-duro do jeito que é, deve ter gastado uma nota preta ao remodelar esse quarto para nós – ele falou, gesticulando para o espaço ao nosso redor. – Quero só ver qual será a reação dele quando descobrir que será impossível manter quatro Masens nesse mesmo espaço.

Sem querer, acabei rindo com ele. Por ora, parecia mesmo engraçado, porém amanhã, quando tivermos a obrigação de contar a novidade a todos durante o almoço que Esme estava oferecendo pelo aniversário para Edward na casa dos Cullens, só esperava que o clima continuasse sendo de alegria, e não de mais drama como minutos antes.

[...]

Acordei cedo com a intenção de manter a pequena tradição que mantínhamos desde que Edward e eu éramos apenas namorados durante a faculdade; café-da-manhã na cama para o aniversariante do dia. Saí da cama devagar e cutuquei Richie para que se levantasse e me ajudasse com o que fosse preciso na preparação das panquecas.

Ao chegar à cozinha, encontrei minha mãe completamente desperta, comentando alguma besteira sobre o quanto era importante acordar antes de o sol nascer, para que os raios solares não queimassem a energia vital dela. Vai entender...

A parte boa de tê-la ali foi que ela me ajudou muito quando, infelizmente, tive que segurar a respiração um par de vezes, por conta da ânsia de vômito matinal que vinha me maltratando desde as primeiras semanas da gravidez. Eu praticamente contava as horas para que o segundo trimestre chegasse e o bebê pudesse me dar uma folga de tantos enjoos.

Contudo, se havia uma coisa que Renée tinha, apesar de todas as maluquices, era a esperteza. Em momento algum pude convencê-la de que o mal estar que sentia devia-se à algo que eu tivera comido na noite anterior.

Depois que a bandeja estava pronta e que meu estômago tinha se acalmado um pouco, meu filho e eu voltamos para o quarto, onde Edward continuava dormindo de bruços, ressonando baixinho. Richard, com toda a energia de um garoto de seis anos, atirou-se em cima dele e começou a cantarolar desafinado o "parabéns a você" para o pai.

Por mais que todos os anos acontecessem à mesma coisa, Edward foi pego de surpresa. Ou talvez, tenha sido o susto de ter vinte e dois quilos jogados de repente contra seu corpo. No entanto, mesmo com a cara ainda amassada pelo sono, seu sorriso não vacilou ao agradecer à nós dois com um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

– _Puta merda_, 32 anos. Eu estou ficando velho – ele resmungou depois que Richard havia saído para escovar os dentes. – E para piorar minha situação, encontrei um cabelo branco ontem.

– _Um só_? Baby, eu já vi bem mais do que isso nessa juba bagunçada.

– Duvido.

– Quer ver só?

Ajoelhei-me na cama e comecei a remexer entre suas mechas acobreadas, em busca dos primeiros fios prateados pelo tempo. Edward abraçou minha cintura e me jogou no colchão, rolando para que ficasse cuidadosamente por cima de mim e levar suas mãos para minhas costelas, fazendo cócegas.

Tentei em vão afastá-lo, usando meus braços e pernas para impedir que ele continuasse com o ataque. – Para Edward – pedi, sufocada pelas risadas. – Eu vou fazer xixi!

Em instantes, a mão que coçava a lateral da minha barriga foi para o meu rosto, afastando o cabelo que tinha ido parar ali. – Obrigado, Bella.

– Pelo quê? – perguntei, ainda sem fôlego.

Ele recostou nossas testas e a outra mão que ainda estava próximo a minha barriga, desceu mais um pouco em direção ao meu ventre. – Por ter me dado o melhor presente de aniversário de todos. Eu te amo.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, Edward tomou meus lábios nos seus numa carícia lenta. E mesmo que este não fosse tão profundo quanto eu gostaria, demonstrava toda paixão que tínhamos um pelo outro, apesar de tantos anos de relacionamento.

– Ewwww, isso é tãaaao nojento! Eca! – Richard comentou ao entrar no quarto e interromper a pequena sessão de amassos entre seu pai e eu.

Edward não vacilou e levantou-se da cama, indo na direção de nosso garoto. – Nojento, huh? Vamos ver se você vai continuar achando isso quando eu fizer você vomitar suas tripinhas!

No mesmo instante, Richie percebeu quais eram as intenções do pai e tentou fugir, correndo pelo mínimo espaço que havia no quarto. Com muita facilidade, Edward o agarrou, jogando-o sobre cama onde atacou suas axilas, fazendo com que o som da risadinha gostosa dele enchesse o ambiente.

Antes que meu filho acabasse tendo algum troço de tanto rir, decidi intervir a favor dele. Comecei a coçar a parte interna do joelho de Edward, o ponto fraco em se tratando de cócegas.

– Porra, Bella! Assim não vale! – ele resmungou, ao sentir que o feitiço virava contra o feiticeiro.

– Papai falou palavrão! – Richie resfolegou, aproveitando o momento de distração do pai para se afastar dele, ficando de pé em cima da cama.

– E se você for esperto, nunca irá repetir isso. Principalmente aqui na casa do vovô, entendido? – avisei ao me afastar de meu marido e ir sentar próxima a cabeceira.

Não demorou muito para que Edward se recuperasse e puxasse novamente o filho para o colo. – Ei amigão, você lembra que hoje é um dia muito importante para todos nós, certo? – ele perguntou a Richie, mesmo que seus olhos permanecessem sobre mim.

– Claro né, pai! Hoje é seu aniversário!

– Eu sei disso, filho. Mas não é só por conta disso, Richie. Lembra da semana passada, quando mamãe e eu te contamos sobre o novo bebê?

Sua face se franziu minimamente, para logo em seguida a expressão de reconhecimento iluminar seu rosto. – Ah é! Que vocês vão contar pra todo mundo que eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho, né? Viram que eu não falei nadinha até agora? Vou poder ganhar o Xbox novo por causa disso?

Respondi antes que Edward pudesse abrir a boca e confirmar aquele pedido absurdo. – Vamos pensar nisso, Richie. Se você continuar se comportando em casa e na escola, talvez iremos conversar sobre isso quando estivermos perto do seu aniversário.

Claro que como toda criança contrariada, ele birrou um pouco. Contudo, não se delongou muito já que Edward, sendo mais infantil do que nosso filho, trocou logo de assunto ao afirmar que o vovô Charlie ficaria roxo de raiva na hora em que disséssemos a todos que eu estava grávida de novo. E assim, ao longo das horas que em tivemos que esperar que fossemos até a casa Carlisle e Esme Cullen, Richard olhava a cada cinco minutos para o avô e sorria especulador, ansiando pelo momento em que a novidade fosse revelada.

Finalmente, a hora do almoço chegou e tivemos que nos dirigir à mansão que ficava do outro lado da cidade, escondida em um pequeno bosque entre as árvores centenárias. Apesar de já ser o início da tarde, eu não sentia nenhum pouco de fome, por conta do estômago cheio de nós.

Richie insistiu ao ir com os avôs na viatura, deixando com que Edward e eu pegássemos o carro alugado. Desta vez, ele não pensou duas vezes ao pegar as chaves e ir direto para a porta do motorista. Nem sequer me atrevi a questionar. Afinal de contas, cada quilômetro mais próximo do local, mais nervosa ficava, sem saber como revelar minha gravidez a todos.

Não que estivesse em dúvida quanto à chegada do bebê; no fundo, eu sabia que Charlie e Renée – até mesmo Carlisle e Esme, pessoas as quais meu marido considerava como pais – esperavam que nós encomendássemos no mínimo mais uma cria. Porém, não podia parar de me perguntar se eles iriam questionar minha decisão assim como Alice tinha feito. De que seria melhor que eu me dedicasse a mim mesma, antes de partir para uma nova gravidez. E se eles não entendessem que eu queria ser mãe de novo? Que meus estudos, ou seja lá o que eu precisasse fizer, poderiam esperar mais um pouco? Será que eles achariam loucura que eu estivesse me abdicando outra vez?

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo riso baixo de Edward, que tirou uma das mãos no volante para dar um aperto reconfortante em minha coxa. – Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. São situações diferentes agora; nós temos mais de vinte e cinco anos, somos casados, eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para manter minha família. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

– Eu sei, Edward – respondi calmamente, sem virar meu rosto que olhava para a floresta úmida que nos levaria até nosso destino. – Mas eu não posso deixar de me perguntar se Charlie e Renée ficarão decepcionados porque irei adiar meus estudos de novo.

– Decepcionar? Bella, amor, eles nunca falaram nada em sete anos. Sinceramente, acho que eles nem esperam mais que você volte a estudar ou algo assim.

Aquele comentário me magoou mais do que esperava; a forma desdenhosa com que Edward tratou algo que ainda era tão importante para mim foi revoltante. – Bem, _eu_ ainda _quero_ isso, Edward. Nunca quis ser o tipo de mulher que vive às custas do marido.

– Essa é minha função, baby. Tudo bem que você tenha uma formação e tudo mais. Eu apoio de verdade tudo isso. Mas a obrigação é minha de sustentar vocês.

– Ah tá. E eu devo ficar em casa cuidando dos filhos, certo? Estamos no século dezoito, agora? – bufei de forma sarcástica, finalmente voltando minha face em sua direção.

No breve momento em que ele desviou o olhar da estrada, seu cenho se franziu. – Você está chorando? Merda, Bella, me desculpe.

Lógico que as lágrimas traidoras tinham que estar ali para estragar o momento. Odiava o fato de minhas emoções serem ligadas diretamente aos meus canais lacrimais. Tentei parecer indiferente quando Edward usou a mão que estava em meu colo para enxugar meu rosto, no entanto, era difícil resistir e não me inclinar sobre seu toque.

– Eu já tinha me esquecido o quanto você fica emotiva quando está grávida – ele comentou com uma risada sem humor. – Tenho que me lembrar que pelos próximos meses, a palavra final sempre será sua.

– Edward, eu estou falando sério.

– Sei que está, meu bem. Mas podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? Já estamos quase chegando à casa dos meus tios e eu não quero que pense que estávamos brigando, ok?

Respirei fundo porque eu tinha que concordar com ele naquele ponto. Chegar com os olhos vermelhos em um almoço onde só teríamos motivos para comemorar poderia ser estranho ao extremo. Abaixei o quebra-sol do carro para averiguar os estragos que tinha feito na minha maquiagem por conta do choro.

– Tudo bem, Edward. Só que essa conversa não terminou por aqui – falei, enquanto procurava na bolsa o pó facial para consertar a bagunça que tinha feito em meu rosto.

Ele puxou levemente a ponta dos meus cabelos antes de voltar suas duas mãos para o volante. – É claro que não, linda.

O clima no carro ficou tenso. Edward ligou rádio e procurou alguma estação no intuito de preencher o silêncio estranho que havia tomado conta do carro logo após nossa discussão. Eu estava irritada não só por conta da atitude machista dele, mas também com o fato de ele menosprezar meus sentimentos, achando que minha "reação exagerada" devia-se ao fato de estar grávida.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos à clareira onde a casa dos Cullens ficava. A fachada era a mesma de sempre; o imenso alpendre pintado de branco que tomava toda a frente do térreo e as imensas janelas no andar superior. Todas as vezes em que olhava para aquela mansão, não podia deixar de relembrar que fora ali que Edward e eu começamos nossa história; que foi ali nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez há tantos anos.

Edward parou o carro próximo à entrada e desligou motor. Ao invés de fazer algum movimento para sair do veículo, ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar. – Bella?

Virei-me para encará-lo e encontrei seus olhos verdes brilhando com arrependimento. – Eu não quis te machucar –, continuou ele, estendendo sua mão para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha. – Você é a mulher mais importante de minha vida. Então o que você faz ou deixa de fazer é de total interesse meu. Sinto muito.

Fiquei desarmada com suas palavras e tudo o que consegui fazer foi menear a cabeça em concordância. Edward me puxou para seus braços e beijou minha testa antes de me abraçar mais apertado.

– Me perdoe, amor.

– Só não faça isso de novo, ok. Me machucou, de verdade – murmurei contra seu peito.

– Eu sei. Fui um idiota. Desculpe.

Não pudemos falar mais nada porque escutei o som da viatura de Charlie parando ao nosso lado. Edward beijou meus lábios levemente antes de nos afastar e sair do carro, vindo abrir a porta do carona. Assim que saí, escutei Richie dizendo empolgado que agora queria ser policial igual ao avô. Aquilo me fez sorrir, porque aquela tinha sido a quinta vez, só nessa semana, que ele mudava de profissão.

Seguimos os cinco até a porta, onde Esme e Carlisle já nos esperavam, provavelmente tendo percebido nossa chegada logo após as exclamações empolgadas de nosso filho. Depois de todas as saudações e milhares de abraços apertados especialmente em Richie, os tios de Edward, sendo os bons anfitriões que eram, nos levaram para dentro.

Alice já estava na sala, enroscada no sofá ao lado de Jasper que tinha um amontoado de papeis sobre o colo, enquanto escrevia furiosamente algumas notas sobre eles. Quando percebeu nossa chegada, ela deu um pulo e provavelmente desorganizou todo o trabalho dele.

– Pensei que vocês não chegariam nunca! – Alice comentou, vindo me abraçar para logo depois envolver seus braços finos em volta do pescoço de Edward e pousar um beijo em sua bochecha. – Feliz aniversário, imbecil.

– Obrigada, pirralha – meu marido saudou de volta, usando o apelido de infância que ela tanto odiava.

– Agora já chega, crianças – Esme ralhou como se todos ali tivessem menos de 10 anos. – Bella, por acaso você ou seus pais aceitam um pouco de licor como aperitivo?

Neguei levemente enquanto meus pais assentiam ao pedido. Jasper, que sorria cansado com os óculos pousados na ponta do nariz fino, veio até nós e abraçou o amigo firmemente, congratulando-o por mais um ano de vida.

Sentamo-nos todos em volta da sala, enquanto Richie brincava aos nossos pés com algum novo brinquedo que o tio-avô havia lhe dado. A conversa fluiu tranquilamente até que, em certo ponto, Esme a Alice se retiraram da sala com o intuito de concluírem o almoço. Tanto Renée quanto eu as seguimos para oferecer ajuda, mas nenhuma delas deixou que fizéssemos qualquer coisa.

Por volta das 14h, o almoço foi finalmente servido. Esme havia preparado todos os pratos favoritos do sobrinho, bajulando-o ao encher seu prato a cada cinco segundos. Acho que ela fazia isso porque o via como próprio filho, já que Edward não tinha sequer os próprios pais. E era impossível não notar as semelhanças entre eles; o mesmo tom de bronze nos cabelos e o sorriso torto de lado, algo que meu marido havia herdado da mãe, Elizabeth, irmã mais nova de Esme.

Na hora da sobremesa, Carlisle foi até a cozinha e trouxe uma imensa torta de morangos com algumas velas pousadas no topo. Edward se inclinou e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido que Richard, que sorriu e ficou de pé, pegando a faca para bater no copo, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam na mesa.

– Papai e mamãe tem uma coisa muito importante para dizer. Agora todo mundo tem que calar a boca!

– Richie! – Edward e eu ralhamos em uníssono.

– Tá desculpe, desculpe. Agora vocês já podem dizer, né?

– Dizer o quê? – Charlie perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha

Edward limpou a garganta e seguiu o exemplo de Richie, levantando-se da mesa também. – Bem, apesar de somente hoje ser meu aniversário, meu maior presente recebi alguns dias atrás, certo, Bella?

O restante de água que eu tomava ficou preso na garganta depois que Edward citou meu nome. Comecei a tossir copiosamente, pelo fato de ser sido pega de surpresa. Ele simplesmente deu alguns tapinhas em minhas costas, deixando o momento mais constrangedor do que antes.

Alice, que assistiu tudo com um sorriso divertido, acrescentou. – Que presente foi esse, Bella ao ponto de te deixar tão vermelha desse jeito?

_E eu pensando que as coisas não podiam ficar piores... _

– Será que dá pra todo mundo escutar? O papai quer dizer que eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho!

Sinceramente, eu teria que agradecer muito ao meu filho depois que saíssemos daqui. O fato de ele ter deixado escapar que eu estava grávida me poupou de ter que explicar algo que eu nem saberia por onde começar. Carlisle revolveu abrir _Chandon_ guardado em sua adega, enquanto minha mãe me enchia de perguntas relativas a minha gravidez. Alice e Jasper pareciam ter se juntado ao time de Edward, e entrado na torcida por uma menina. Enfim, todos compartilharam da mesma felicidade que meu marido e eu, ao saber que a família iria aumentar em breve.

Bem, quase todos.

Meu pai permaneceu mais quieto do que o costume. Ele respondia quando era inquirido, e abria um sorriso discreto nos momentos necessários. Em certo ponto da conversa, foi para a varanda com a desculpa de fumar um cigarro e não voltou mais. Quando questionei isso discretamente com Renee, ela simplesmente deu de ombros, dizendo que eu deveria conhecer melhor meu pai e as atitudes indiferentes dele.

Já era tarde da noite quando finalmente voltamos da casa dos Cullens. Renée resolveu acompanhar Edward na tarefa de colocar Richie na cama, enquanto Charlie murmurou algo sobre ver as semifinais do campeonato. E assim, com um tempo livre que não esperava, fui até a varanda para respirar e pensar um pouco. Sentei-me no velho balanço e comecei a admirar o céu pesado pelas nuvens roxas, que em breve, transformar-se-iam em um pesado dilúvio.

Nunca fui muito religiosa; meu pai se dizia anglicano mas nunca havia pousado os pés em uma igreja desde sempre. Já minha mãe trocava de doutrina como quem trocava de roupa. Porém, acreditava firmemente que havia um Ser Supremo, e que eu devia ser mesmo bem vista por Ele. Afinal de contas, quão poucas pessoas neste mundo tem a sorte que eu tenho? De ter uma família, esposo e filhos perfeitos e um lar seguro sob as cabeças?

Acariciei minha barriga inexistente, sabendo que ali dentro estava crescendo alguém que viria para aumentar ainda mais minha felicidade. E ali, na quietude daquela noite fria, fiz algo que a tempo não fazia; agradeci a Deus por tudo o que Ele me proporcionava.

Ainda com as mãos sobre meu ventre, terminei minha oração sussurrando baixinho, acrescentando um pedido. – A única coisa que Lhe peço, é que permita que essa criança seja tão amada quanto eu.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi meninas! <strong>

**Bem, acho que esse será mais ou menos o meu ritmo de att dos capitulos; entre 15 dias e um mês. _(fugindo das pedradas)_**

**Vai, nem é tanto tempo assim, né? Dá pra aguentar sem ter uma coronária. =D**

**Só para afirmar aos desavisados... Nessa fic terá angst/drama, e este capítulo mais especificamente, é onde todas as fofurices se acabam. Não é nada muito pesado, mas sempre é bom ressaltar, certo? **

**Enfim, daqui a oito dias é meu aniversário! _(sai saltitando pela casa)_ e de presente de aniversário, eu gostaria de verdade de receber algumas reviews, nem que sejam pra dizer "oi, to aqui porque eu gosto/odeio/leio/favoritei sua fic". Isso significaria muito para mim, de verdade! **

**Enfim, quer presentear a Line? Então clica no azulzinho e dê sua opinião! **

**Beijos e até a próxima! **


	8. Capítulo Sete

_Agradecendo a __LeleMarques__ pela paciência sem fim de betar isso aqui.__ Um dia, eu marco um encontro para ela com o amado Jonh Bodyguard e Ben Barnes ao mesmo tempo! _

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>O sol brilhava alto no céu, mostrando que o verão tinha chegado para valer em Chicago. Era quase o final de Julho, e Richie e eu aproveitávamos as últimas semanas das férias dele. A partir do próximo outono, meu pequeno grande homem passaria a estudar em tempo integral, e assim, eu perderia algumas horas muito preciosas ao seu lado daqui para frente.<p>

Na árvore sob a qual me escondia, não havia uma folha sequer – prova viva de que o clima seco castigava não só as pessoas que moravam ali. Nem o vestido mais leve em meu guarda-roupas era suscetível àquela ao calor escaldante que afetava todo o país. A temperatura elevada fazia com que minha pele sempre tão pálida ganhasse um tom exagerado de vermelho, mesmo que eu usasse todos os acessórios possíveis para evitar isso. Minha franja já muito longa se grudava em minha testa, o suor já estava se acumulando em minha nuca, devido ao calor excessivo.

Se tudo isso já não fosse o suficiente para que eu me sentisse uma das mulheres mais repugnantes do Universo, a coletânea de espinhas que haviam se formado em meu rosto nas últimas semanas devido aos hormônios, contribuiu para que me sentisse pior ainda. Isso sem contar os meus seios, que além de doloridos, haviam dobrado de tamanho, e também o meu quadril, que já não cabia mais no manequim 38.

Entretanto, quando eu me lembrava o motivo pelo qual meu corpo estava sofrendo tantas mudanças drásticas em tão pouco tempo, um sorriso enorme surgia em minha face. Sobrepeso, manchas, estrias... Esse era o preço que estava disposta a pagar em troca da chance de gerar mais um serzinho em meu ventre.

O parquinho próximo a nossa casa estava lotado de crianças aproveitando mais um dia livre. Richie estava com alguns coleguinhas de time, brincando no escorrego. Eu até tinha trazido um livro, mas conhecendo o filho que tinha, não consegui me concentrar na leitura e preferi ficar de olho nele de onde estava. Mesmo que ele nunca tivesse me dado nenhuma preocupação – como contusões e ossos quebrados, como geralmente garotos de seis e tantos anos costumam ter –, eu não conseguia ficar tranquila, e assim, preferia testar meus nervos a cada nova aventura dele.

Além do calor intenso, os últimos dias haviam sido preenchidos também por uma completa felicidade que eu mal imaginara que seria viável. Descobri que poderia curtir muito mais o fato de estar grávida de novo, já que não teria todo estresse que passei durante a primeira gestação. Meu novo bebê nasceria em um lar já estabelecido, cercado de amor por todos os lados. Desta vez não havia um casamento às presas, nem cortes de despesa e muito menos o vizinhos reclamando quanto aos choros no meio da madrugada, vindos de um apartamento de 46m² no subúrbio da cidade.

Contudo, havia desta vez _outros_ problemas.

Olhando de relance para o relógio em meu pulso, vi que já se passavam das quatro. Em outras circunstâncias, Edward não tardaria a chegar em casa. Porém, desde que eu lhe contei sobre o resultado positivo da _gravidez-esperada-mas-nem-tão-planejada-assim_, meu marido entrou de cabeça nos planos para a venda do escritório de advocacia.

Era em momentos como este, eu queria que tudo pudesse ser tão simples quanto uma transação do _E-bay; _oferta, interesse, repasse e lucro. Todavia, era necessária toda burocracia, além da garantia de que nenhum dos clientes dele iria ser prejudicado com a transferência. Por fim, isso apenas acarretou com que Edward ficasse cada vez mais focado na meta de ter tudo pronto o quanto antes, para que no próximo verão, nós quatro já pudéssemos estar desfrutando em algum lugar na Costa Oeste.

Mal sabia ele o quanto nós estávamos sentindo sua falta. Afinal, os finais-de-semana costumavam ser sagrados para nós. Especialmente durante os domingos, onde costumávamos passar o dia todo de pijama, comer besteiras e assistir partidas basquete ou jogar no Play II, mesmo que ambos ficassem rindo de minhas péssimas habilidades para qualquer jogo eletrônico.

Então, por mais que eu estivesse sempre tentando distraí-lo durante o último mês, Richard sentia falta do pai. Ele praticamente idolatrava Edward como seu super-herói e a ausência dele fez com que eu já tivesse começado a perceber as mudanças em meu filho desde que tudo isso teve início. Richie estava mais introspectivo, mais irritadiço e muito menos comportado.

Antes de chamá-lo para voltarmos para casa, liguei para o celular de Edward, procurando saber se ele voltaria a tempo para o jantar. Como imaginei, o aparelho estava desligado. Respirei fundo e juro que tentei ver as coisas no ponto de vista dele, porém estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Afinal de contas não era só o pai do meu filho que estava em falta; eu também tinha saudade do meu marido.

Coloquei o boné de volta sobre minha cabeça e caminhei devagar, me aproximando de onde Richie estava com seus amigos. Mesmo que estivesse se divertindo, eu notei que sua risada era mais contida e nem seus olhos brilhavam tanto, como quando Edward brincava ao seu lado.

– Vamos filho, está hora de ir para casa.

Para minha surpresa, ele não pareceu totalmente contrariado e se despediu rapidamente dos outros garotos. Pegou os brinquedos que trouxera e caminhou rapidamente em minha direção.

– Será que o papai vai chegar logo em casa? – ele inquiriu, seus olhinhos brilhando com esperança que eu não ousaria destruir.

– Eu ainda não sei, querido. Mas tenho certeza de que ele virá jantar conosco.

Cabisbaixo, Richie começou a caminhar lentamente ao meu lado. – Quase nunca ele tá em casa, agora –, disse, chutando um pedregulho do meio do caminho. – É tudo empresa, empresa, empresa. Será que ele não gosta mais de brincar comigo?

Sua pergunta seria até cômica, se por acaso o assunto não fosse tão sério. – Não é isso, filho –, falei, afagando seus cabelos espessos. – É claro que seu pai ainda gosta de brincar com você. Só que ele anda muito ocupado com a venda da empresa.

– E por que ele vai vender o trabalho dele?

Mesmo sem querer, acabei rindo. – Bem, ele está fazendo isto porque em breve nós vamos nos mudar, lembra? Para ficar mais próximos do vovô e da vovó. E quer saber um segredo?

– O que? – Ele indagou sem muito ânimo.

– Quando formos morar em Washington, o papai terá muito mais tempo para passar com você!

– Verdade?

Assenti e puxei-o para que nós atravessássemos a rua e fossemos para o carro estacionado do outro lado. Richard pareceu imediatamente mais animado com a minha última afirmação. – Mas você sabe que isso não acontecerá cedo, certo? Vamos ter que esperar seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha chegar para que tudo isso aconteça – completei, segurando firme sua mão assim que o sinal abriu

Ele fez uma careta. – E quando é que ele chega?

– Huh, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. – E antes que ele piorasse ainda mais seu humor, complementei, – Hey, eu tive uma idia! Que tal se a gente fizesse nossas próprias pizzas para jantarmos quando seu pai chegar?

Finalmente, consegui ver um sorriso de verdade aparecer no seu rosto. – A gente pode fazer guerra de farinha?

Rolei os olhos. – Vou pensar no seu caso, mocinho.

– Eba!

Ao chegarmos em casa, cada um de nós seguiu rapidamente para o banho e alguns minutinhos depois nos encontramos na cozinha para começarmos a preparar a pizza. Meu pequeno chefe supervisionava milimetricamente cada medida que eu punha na mistura e fez questão de amassar com entusiasmo a massa grudenta enquanto eu cortava os tomates para o molho. Os minutos se passaram rapidamente, e a quietude na cozinha foi preenchida com as divagações comuns que só uma criança era capaz de fazer.

Assim que eu havia posto tudo no forno, o telefone tocou. Richie correu até o aparelho para atendê-lo na medida em que eu limpava o restante dos utensílios que havia utilizado.

– É a tia Rose. Quer falar com você – ele disse, estendendo-o para mim.

Enxuguei as mãos na parte de trás do meu jeans e falei. – Agora está na hora de você arrumar aquela bagunça no seu quarto. Assim que terminar, volte para sala para esperarmos o papai, ok?

Apesar da cara feia, ele assentiu e subiu as escadas. Só quando tive certeza de que meu bebê havia chegado em segurança no piso superior, me voltei para o telefone. – Desculpa a demora, Rosalie.

– _Sem problemas. Eu tenho uma vaga ideia do trabalho que é cuidar de crianças, quando o Emm traz os meninos aqui para casa... _

Eu tive que sorrir. – Eu não sei como você aguenta mais de 12 meninos ao mesmo tempo!

– _Acho que é meu instinto materno frustrado que faz com que isso aconteça. _– Ela riu sem humor algum. Antes que eu pudesse reagir e evitar o silêncio estranho que tomou a ligação, Rosalie continuou. – _Bem, na verdade, eu liguei para saber se você gostaria que saíssemos para comprar algumas coisinhas para o bebê na próxima quarta-feira. _

Quando Edward e eu voltamos de Forks algumas semanas atrás, nós havíamos convidado Emmett e Rose a nossa casa para compartilharmos as boas-novas. A reação deles, especialmente Rosalie, foi um tanto quanto amarga no primeiro momento. Eu tinha ideia do quanto eles queriam ter filhos, no entanto, não fazia a mínima noção de que o fato de que estava grávida novamente iria causar tanto desconforto àquele casal.

A questão – que eu só descobri no dia seguinte, logo após ela ter me confessado – era que Rosalie era estéril. Ela e Emmett haviam tentado todos os tipos de tratamento, mas nada pode mudar a realidade deles. Toda a dor que eles tinha resguardado somente para ele veio a tona quando Edward e eu lhes contamos sobre a nova gravidez; ela não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja de mim por conta disto.

– Hmmm, você tem certeza, Rose? Você não precisa fazer esse tipo de coisa se isso te incomoda, ou algo assim...

– _Por favor, Bella. Não é incomodo nenhum. Você é a grávida mais próxima de mim. Só me deixe saber o gostinho de tudo isso, por favor?_

_Puxa, você sabe como ser insensível, Isabella. _Foi o que pensei comigo mesma ao ouvir o pedido de Rosalie. – Tudo bem, Rose. Edward não sabe muito sobre essas coisa, então será um prazer ter companhia de alguém que saiba comprar roupinhas tamanho recém-nascido ao invés de 1 ano.

– _Bem, pelo visto isso será meio que uma simbiose para nós duas, não é? Uma relação onde os dois saem ganhando._

– Eu acho que sim – eu disse levemente. – Então, Angela Webber, a mãe dos gêmeos que estudam com Richie é designer de interiores. Quem sabe nós não poderíamos marcar um horário e dar uma olhada nos modelos para o quarto?

– _Por mim tudo bem. Acho que a escolha do quartinho é um bom começo. Você vai querer saber o sexo antes do parto? _

Rolei os olhos. – Eu suportaria muito bem até o final, mas o Edward fica ansioso demais. Com certeza, assim que for possível identificar, ele fará questão de saber.

– _Homens... Bem, eu tenho que ir. Emmett acabou de chegar da corrida e eu ainda tenho que fazer o jantar. Até quarta? _

– Sim, vou falar com Angela, e qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

Despedimo-nos, e eu aproveitei o ensejo de estar com o telefone na mão e resolvi discar o número de Edward, só para saber se ele chegaria a tempo para jantar conosco. Infelizmente, não foi surpresa nenhuma para mim quando seus dois celulares caíram direto na caixa postal.

Frustrada, resolvi subir e ver o quão bem arrumado Richard tinha deixado seu quarto. Como imaginara, tudo estava uma bagunça, exceto pela mochila da escola que permanecia intocada desde o inicio do mês passado. Ocorreu-me que eu precisava fazer uma anotação mental e programar algumas horas de estudo ao lado dele durante estas férias, para que ele não chegasse às aulas no próximo outono tendo esquecido tudo que aprendera no semestre passado. Então, juntos, terminamos de organizar a cama e juntar todos seus brinquedos que estavam espalhados em todos os cantos.

Voltamos para sala onde Richie escolheu pela centésima vez assistir "A Era do Gelo" enquanto esperávamos nossa pizza ficar pronta. Um pouquinho depois da metade do filme, ele já estava dormindo com sua cabecinha recostada no meu colo. Nesse meio tempo, eu já havia desligado a massa e colocado-a para aquecer, só esperando que meu marido finalmente chegasse em casa, para podermos desfrutar de nosso jantar em família, algo que não fazíamos há mais de uma semana. Mais uma vez, tentei localizá-lo pelo celular, e de novo, não houve resposta.

Mas do que chateada, decidi acordar Richie para finalmente jantarmos e depois disto resolvi pô-lo direto na cama. Essa situação já estava passando dos limites. Se esse era o tipo de prioridade que Edward estava disposto a dar a nossa família, eu e meus filhos estávamos mais que dispostos a dispensá-la. Se as últimas semanas foram à prévia do que teríamos que passar até que a transação desta maldita empresa fosse concluída, eu não queria nem imaginar a quantidade de brigas que estavam por vir em nosso relacionamento.

Eu não sei quantas horas haviam se passado desde que eu voltara para sala à espera de dele. Sei que foi tempo suficiente para assistir um episódio de Criminal Minds e um documentário inteiro voltado para a vida dos golfinhos. Em algum ponto, minha resolução em permanecer acordada começou a falhar, e antes mesmo que eu me desse conta, deixei-me levar pelo cansaço e acabei caindo no sono.

Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado, a única luz em toda casa vinha do televisor ainda ligado. O primeiro som que meu cérebro – ainda confuso e semi-acordado – registrou, foi o estalar de lábios em minha testa. Depois disso, o tato foi logo despertado, ao sentir duas coisas ao mesmo tempo; o afago carinhoso de mãos grande se embolando em meus cachos e o pinicar de uma barba por fazer roçando em meu rosto. Tais sensações eu conhecia tão bem, e era impossível não reagir a elas.

– Acordei você? – seu timbre rouco murmurou próximo ao meu pescoço, fazendo com que todo meu corpo se aquecesse ao som de sua voz.

– Eu estava te esperando – balbuciei ainda com os olhos cerrados, esticando meu corpo ao tentar despertar novamente.

Ele riu e seu hálito quente fez com que minha pele arrepiasse. – Bem, parece que sua espera foi bem confortável – sussurrou ele, seus lábios quentes sibilaram muito próximos aos meus.

No entanto, antes que a distância entre sua boca e a minha esvanecesse completamente, a razão voltou em mim e eu parei seu movimento, empurrando-o levemente pelo ombro.

– Por que você demorou tanto, Edward? – inquiri, aproveitando o momento para abrir meus olhos.

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado e se afundou no chão da sala, segurando forte a ponte de seu nariz. – É o trabalho, Bella. Sendo sócio majoritário, você sabe que eu não posso simplesmente vender minha parte e dar o fora –, disse, recostando-se contra o sofá, – Sem contar que alguns velhos acionistas estão sendo uns verdadeiros filhos-da-puta.

Arrumei-me para ficar em uma posição sentada e cruzei os braços contra o peito. – Hoje é domingo – afirmei simplesmente.

– Porra, eu sei Bella! – ele disse duramente, e mesmo contra luz, eu consegui perceber sua expressão frustrada e as enormes olheiras na face. – Não tenho culpa se aqueles idiotas não tem família e querem trabalhar durante os finais de semana!

– Sinceramente, eu não entendo, Edward! Você queria ficar mais tempo com a gente, e desde que eu lhe contei sobre a gravidez, tudo o que você tem feito é sumir de casa! Eu sinto sua falta. Richie sente sua falta!

– Bem, eu sinto falta de vocês também, caramba! Droga, Bella, eu avisei desde o inicio que isso seria uma loucura para mim! –, disse ele, exasperado.

Cruzei o braço sobre o peito, ainda zangada demais para tentar entende-lo. – Tudo bem, mas tem necessidade de ficar até as... – olhei de relance para o relógio em meu pulso – ...dez da noite em pleno domingo, trabalhando?

– Meus celulares descarregaram e você sabe que os telefones do escritório ficam bloqueados durante os fins-de-semana. Não tinha como te avisar. –, e antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca cara consternar, ele continuou. – Sem contar que eu tinha que levar Lauren para casa.

– _Levar quem? _

Por incrível que pareça, Edward simplesmente rolou os olhos e sorriu. – Você sabe quem é ela, amor. Lauren Mallory, minha assistente.

– Eu não acredito nisso! Por que você tinha que dar carona para aquela... aquela... Urgh! – Fiquei de pé, não contendo minha fúria com a indiferença dele em relação a mulher que eu sabia das intenções com o _meu_ marido. – Isso, não tem a mínima graça, Edward!

– Sabia que você fica ainda mais linda cheia de ciúmes? – disse ele enquanto seu olhar se demorava em minhas pernas.

Cruzei os braços no peito. – Sexo não vai resolver seu problema, _querido_. Por que você levou Mallory em casa? Foi por isso que demorou tanto para voltar aqui? O que foi que ela disse?

– Quem falou em sexo?

– Eu te conheço, Edward!

Ele desarrochou o nó da gravata à medida em que se aproximava de mim. – Você quer explicações? Ok. Então. Demorei porque precisei levar Lauren até sua casa em Waukegan. Metrôs aos domingos são extremamente vazios, e eu não quero correr o risco de ter que pagar alguma indenização milionária porque uma de minhas funcionárias perdeu a vida enquanto fazia hora extra.

– Essa é simplesmente a pior desculpa esfarrapada que eu já ouvi durante esses 10 anos juntos, Edward!

Ele ignorou completamente meu comentário, pousando sua mão sobre meu ombro fazendo com que seus longos dedos se arrastassem na clavícula, e que meu corpo traidor e hormonal demais se arrepiasse ao toque dele.

– Alguma vez eu menti para você, Isabella? – ele perguntou, flexionando ligeiramente seus joelhos para ficar ao nível dos meus olhos. Ao meu assentimento, Edward continuou, – Então você acredita que não existe nenhuma outra mulher no mundo para mim além de você.

– Mas...

– Shhh... – ele sibilou, usando a outra mão livre para acariciar meu braço. – Eu te amo, Bella. Quando é que você vai colocar nessa sua cabeça que eu já tenho tudo quando tenho você ao meu lado, huh?

A mão que contornava meu pescoço veio descansar em minha face, e instintivamente meu corpo reagiu àquele carinho, inclinando-se contra sua palma. Inspirei profundamente enquanto seu carinho constante me acalmava, impedindo que eu conseguisse guardar rancor algum por sua atitude de trabalhar sete dias por semana, desde então.

Sabendo que ele estava na vantagem, Edward se aproximou ainda mais, laçando minha cintura que mal mostrava os primeiros sinais de arredondamento devido à gravidez. Ele colocou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, e eu me derreti em seu abraço.

– Desculpe por isso, baby. Você sabe que eu só estou fazendo isso porque...

– ...quer se livrar da empresa o quanto antes para que possamos nos mudar de vez pra Seattle. Eu sei, Edward –, completei, minhas mãos apertando o amontoado de tecido que sua camisa formava no final das costas. – Só que você tem que entender que tanto eu quanto Richie, precisamos de você por perto. Ultimamente você anda tão afastado. Nós sentimos sua falta.

Ele nos arrastou para o sofá e fez com que eu me sentasse em seu colo. Puxou-me contra seu peito, fazendo com que minha cabeça descansasse sobre seu ombro. Elevei uma de minhas mãos e acariciei sua barba crescida há mais de três dias que espetava a pele de minha palma. Edward respirou profundamente e jogou o pescoço contra o encosto do sofá. Os círculos roxos sob seus olhos em sua pele clara lhe davam um ar fantasmagórico, ao ponto de ofuscarem o brilho de seus olhos verde-esmeralda.

Sabia que suas intenções eram boas, contudo, do que adiantava todo esse desgaste ao se dedicar ao trabalho se ele mal poderia aproveitar os momentos iniciais de minha gravidez? Era contraditório para dizer no mínimo; essa fase _workaholic_ dele estava fazendo justamente algo que em tese, ele não queria: se afastar da família.

– Só são mais alguns meses, amor – disse, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Quando você menos esperar, nós estaremos procurando uma casa em Tacoma ou Port Angeles. Quem sabe até Alice ajude a montar o quarto do bebê ou algo assim.

Eu ri, aspirando o perfume almiscarado ainda remanescente em sua pele. – Alice irá me ajudar com esse enxoval mesmo que fôssemos morar no Alaska.

Ele também acabou rindo ao assentir, e me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Ficamos alguns minutos assim até que ele usasse sua mão para erguer meu queixo. – Desculpe, Bella. Eu vou tentar passar mais tempo em casa, ok?

– É só isso que quero, Edward – sibilei, antes de finalmente juntar nossos lábios em um beijo caloroso, que tinha um gosto de reconciliação.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquele abraço, onde nossas línguas alternavam a dominância do beijo, ora devagar, ora entusiásticas. Aquele ato de carinho fez com que eu me esquecesse de qualquer coisa, como sempre acontecia desde os meus 14 anos, quando começamos a namorar.

Quando se foi necessário respirar outra vez, nós nos afastamos, porém permanecemos na mesma posição; eu brincava com o colarinho de sua camisa enquanto ele afagava meus cabelos. Ali, naquele momento, não havia nada melhor do que a carícia dele me levando à letargia. No entanto, antes que eu deixasse me levar outra vez pela sonolência, algo premente fez com que isso não acontecesse.

–Edward?

– Hmmmm.

– Você vai comigo amanhã, não é?

Se cenho se franziu. – Ir para onde?

Outra vez a frustração tomou conta do meu corpo ao notar seu completo esquecimento perante um dos momentos mais importantes de nossas vidas. – Eu não acredito que você esqueceu!

– Esqueci de quê?

Joguei as mãos para o alto para depois bater forte as palmas sobre seu peito. – Minha primeira ultrassonografia é amanhã! Você não lembra?

– Merda... – ele murmurou, segurando a ponte do nariz.

– Bem, parece que terei que fazer isso _sozinha_. Você deve ter alguma reunião inadiável, pelo visto!

Seus olhos endureceram e ele sibilou autoritário. – Vou pedir agora que Lauren reorganize minha agenda para depois das onze da manhã. – Levantou-se e se dirigiu até uma das gavetas do aparador, onde tirou o carregador do seu IPhone. – Nada para mim é mais importante do que minha família.

– É. Nas últimas semanas você vem _mesmo_ demonstrando isso.

Diversas vezes ao longo da semana anterior, eu havia lhe dito que tinha esse exame para ser realizado. Apesar de seu breve sorriso quando comentei, acreditei que ele estivesse tão ansioso quanto eu. E, por mais que nós não conseguíssemos perceber muita coisa em um feto com um pouco mais de 10 semanas, a ultrassonografia – pelo menos ao meu ver – era essencial; afinal este era o primeiro "contato" que teríamos com nosso bebê; ter a chance de vê-lo pela primeira vez.

Pelo visto, tudo havia sido um ledo engano.

– Espero sinceramente que você esteja dizendo a verdade, Edward – alfinetei, ainda magoada pelo lapso de memória dele. – Eu estou subindo.

– Ok – ele grunhiu sem tirar os olhos do visor do celular.

Permiti que as lágrimas que encheram meus olhos se derramassem. Geralmente, eu não era tão emotiva assim, mas parece que a gravidez associada à carência tinha me transformado em um ser movido a reações dramáticas.

No quarto, vesti a velha camiseta dos tempos em que ele ainda jogava no time de basquete da faculdade, e me enrolei encolhida no canto da cama, esperando que o choro descabido cessasse. Minha raiva era alimentada pelas atitudes recentes dele, onde suas promessas pareciam infundadas diante de sua ausência recente na minha vida e na do nosso filho.

Eu me perguntava por que ele fez tanta questão de termos mais outra criança. Ele insistiu durante semanas sobre o assunto e de repente, parece tão indiferente. Lembrei-me vagamente de ele me dizendo que agora não seria o momento ideal para que eu engravidasse, na mesma noite em que lhe contei a notícia. Isso me fez questionar várias coisas.

Será que havia mais problemas na empresa que ele não queria que eu soubesse? Será que ele havia se arrependido de persistir nessa gravidez? E sendo assim, ele não tinha coragem de me contar?

Esse turbilhão de perguntas fez minha cabeça doer, ao ponto de nem conseguir me concentrar nem sequer para adormecer. Meu corpo cansado pedia por descanso, mas minha mente ativa demais se recusava a desligar-se por completo.

Alguns minutos depois, escutei Edward entrando em nosso quarto. Fechei os olhos e, por mais infantil que fosse essa atitude, fingi que dormia. Ouvi-lo retirar seus sapatos e caminhar até o closet, para logo em seguida notar o farfalhar de roupas sendo eliminadas e água sendo derramada pelo chuveiro no banheiro.

Depois, seus passos suaves vieram até a cama, onde ele apagou o abajur antes de se deitar ao meu lado. Uma de suas mãos circundou minha cintura, onde fez círculos preguiçosos perto do meu umbigo

– Eu sei que você ainda está acordada – sussurrou, aninhando minhas costas contra seu peito desnudo. – Você é uma péssima mentirosa, amor.

Respirei fundo, e virei-me para encarar seus orbes verdes tão nítidos apesar da escuridão do quarto. – Edward, você ainda quer tudo isso? – inquiri sem rodeios.

– Tudo isso o que?

– Mais filhos, vender a empresa, sair de Chicago... Se você mudou de ideia e não sabe como me di–

Fui impedida de continuar com minhas divagações por conta de dedos pressionados levemente sobre meus lábios. – Quero mais que tudo, amor – ele murmurou, transparecendo sinceridade em seus olhos. – Ser pai foi e sempre será a experiência mais _fodástica_ de minha vida, e eu quero continuar dividindo isso com você.

– Então, por que é que você anda tão indiferente? Quando fiquei grávida do Richie você estava no último ano da Escola de Direito e ainda trabalhava em tempo integral. Mesmo assim, sabia todas as vitaminas pré-natais que eu tomava e sempre fez questão de acompanhar todos os exames. Hoje tudo é tão diferente!

– Baby, – ele murmurou, arrastando seus polegares abaixo dos meus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas que tinham voltado a aparecer –, naquela época, eu não era dono de uma empresa estimada em seis milhões de dólares e nem tinha um bando de velhos idiotas me dizendo o que é certo ou errado para se fazer.

A única coisa que fiz foi fungar levemente, exausta por estar naquela montanha-russa de emoções que me encontrava.

– Aro e Caius não querem comprar minha parte na empresa por medo de que minha ausência faça com que percamos clientes. E nem eu posso vendê-la a qualquer outra pessoa que não seja acionista, por conta de uma cláusula idiota que meu pai inventou em prol da "estabilidade do escritório" – comentou, fazendo aspas no ar.

– E por que você não me disse isso antes?

– Não quis te preocupar. Eu sei que a partir agora você irá ficar incomodada por isso, e tudo o que eu menos quero no mundo é te ver desse jeito.

Suspirei cansada e sibilei. – Edward, nós somos casados. Se algo lhe aflige, é obvio que isso irá me aborrecer também.

– É meu dever como marido não permitir que isso aconteça – comentou, balançando a cabeça contrariado.

– Sério? Em que ano nos estamos? 1920!

– Baby, eu me sinto responsável sobre isso. Você e nossos filhos são as coisas mais importantes do mundo.

– Não importa, Edward! Mais do que sua esposa, eu sou sua amiga, e você devia dividir comigo esse tipo de coisa.

Ele me abraçou mais forte, escondendo seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço. – Eu sei, Bella. Me desculpe. Sinceramente, eu só não quis lhe preocupar.

Não resisti e estiquei minha mão, correndo os dedos entre seus fios acobreados. – Eu odeio quando você faz isso, Edward. Esconde as coisas de mim como se eu fosse alguma estúpida e acaba se afastando totalmente.

– Você não é estúpida. Pode ser teimosa, temperamental e mandona, mas não estúpida. – ele falou e eu pude sentir seu sorriso em meu pescoço.

Dei uma tapa no seu antebraço. – Eu estou falando sério, Edward!

– E definitivamente, _muito_ violenta. – Antes que eu emburrasse mais ainda por conta de sua atitude infantil, ele continuou. – Ok. Eu parei. Chega de brigas por hoje.

– Só se você prometer que não irá esconder mais nada de mim – murmurei, empurrando levemente sua face para que pudesse fita-lo outra vez. – Eu preciso que você seja sincero quanto a isso baby.

– Eu prometo, amor –, ele jurou antes de reconectar nossas bocas.

Quando o beijo teve fim, suspirei satisfeita e me aconcheguei ao seu lado. Pousei minha mão sobre seu peito, sentindo os poucos pêlos que haviam ali fazendo cócegas na minha pele. – Eu queria poder ficar com raiva de você –, comentei distraidamente.

Ouvi-lo rindo. – Espere só até amanhã de manhã, quando eu não quiser acordar cedo.

– Bobo.

Edward colocou um beijo no alto da minha cabeça e disse. – Bobo, mas completamente louco por você.

Aquelas palavras me deram certeza de que por essa noite, eu poderia dormir tranquila ao lado do homem que eu amava, tendo as batidas de seu coração como melodia que me levassem a inconsciência. Afinal, enquanto eu o tivesse como protetor, amante e fortaleza, nada seria capaz de me derrubar.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, assim como ele tinha previsto, Edward protelou para acordar, agindo tão infantilmente quanto o Richie. Minha consulta era às 8 da manhã, e portanto, teríamos que enfrentar o conturbado tráfego da cidade até que chegássemos ao local.

Arrumei-me o mais rápido possível enquanto Edward finalmente se levantava e ia acordar nosso filho. Não iríamos levá-lo conosco porque, na minha opinião, o consultório de uma ginecologista definitivamente não era o local para uma criança de seis anos. Deixaríamos nosso filho aos cuidados de Bree, uma adolescente que morava na vizinhança e que sempre fazia alguns trabalhos como _baby-sitter_ quando Edward e eu precisávamos sair sem nosso pequeno.

Ao descer para preparar o café-da-manhã, me deparei com uma cena ao mesmo tempo cômica e comovente: meus garotos esparramados no sofá, cabeças coladas lado a lado e, pelo visto, voltando a dormir profundamente. Se não fosse a coloração castanha dos cabelos, Richie seria uma miniatura perfeita do pai. E pelo que me parecia, meu filho não queria somente parecer fisicamente com seu pai. Edward era seu ídolo e melhor amigo; seu modelo a ser seguido por toda sua vida.

Refleti sobre isso à medida em que preparava um suco e colocava alguns Pop-Tarts na torradeira. Estava absolutamente preocupada com a atual maneira de agir de Edward. Enfim, se sua ausência em casa passasse a se tornar um hábito, no que isso afetaria meu filho? E se não pudéssemos nos mudar para Washington? O que essa mudança nos nossos planos poderia acarretar?

Suspirei cansada, com receio de pensar no futuro. Eu tinha um filho crescendo em meu ventre, outro que sofria com a falta do pai em plenas férias escolares e um marido indignado porque simplesmente odiava quando alguém interferia em seus planos.

Enquanto cortava alguns pedaços de pêssegos, senti um par de braços conhecidos se cruzar sobre minha cintura. Inclinei-me contra seu peito enquanto ele beijava meu ombro, esquecendo momentaneamente a maré de mudanças que estávamos atravessando.

– Quer ajuda? – ele perguntou, roubando alguns pedaços da fruta

– Não, já estou terminando. Não é muito, já que temos que sair daqui a pouco.

– Sem problema. Se você sentir fome, nós podemos parar em alguma cafeteria perto do hospital.

– Eu não posso, Edward. Esqueceu que eu preciso permanecer em jejum?

– Ah, é... – , ele respondeu com uma careta.

Eu ri porque no fundo, sabia por que todo esse interesse. Apostaria qualquer coisa que antes mesmo de voltarmos para casa, ele acabaria pedindo por mais comida. – A que horas você tem que voltar para o escritório?

– Não tenho horário. Não, enquanto minha mulher precisa de mim.

– Então, isso quer dizer que você não virá jantar em casa – afirmei, me virando para encará-lo.

– Vou tentar voltar antes das seis, ok? – disse, antes de me abraçar mais apertado e colar nossos lábios brevemente. – Vou ligar para os Tanners e perguntar se Bree já está vindo.

– Tudo bem – murmurei fracamente.

Ele beijou minha bochecha e deu um leve tapa em minha bunda. – Eu te amo – , murmurou antes de partir para o telefone.

– Eu também, baby – respondi de volta.

Depois disso, nossa casa ficou agitada por conta dos últimos preparativos para partirmos. O mal-humor matinal de Richie durou até que lhe contamos que sua babá estava vindo para cá. Eu tinha a leve impressão de que ele tinha alguma paixonite por Bree; seu sorriso se ampliava imensamente só a menção do nome de nossa vizinha. Edward também desconfiava da mesma coisa e – como todo bom macho-grosseiro – achava o máximo isso.

Minha única atitude era rolar os olhos. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto. Não queria nem imaginar a quantidade de rugas que eu teria daqui alguns anos, quando meu filho fosse um adolescente e esbanjasse todo seu charme herdado, com o sexo oposto.

Assim que Bree chegou, Edward e eu seguimos para garagem a fim de chegar o quanto antes no consultório. Para variar, infelizmente o trânsito não contribuiu muito conosco. Essa era a maior desvantagem de se morar no subúrbio: não havia meios alternativos para se chegar a qualquer local, como o metrô, por exemplo. Éramos completamente dependentes do automóvel e isso me irritava bastante na maioria das vezes.

Quando comentei isso com Edward, ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

– Isso não vai mudar muito quando nos mudarmos para Seatlle, baby – ele comentou enquanto achava uma vaga livre no estacionamento do hospital. – Não é porque eu vou deixar a empresa que irei me privar dos benefícios do dinheiro.

– Você poderia ser um pouco menos soberbo, sabia?

– Não é questão de soberba, Bella. Eu só nunca vou abrir mão do conforto para todos nós – ele comentou ao estacionar e desligar o carro.

– Para mim, isso continua sendo uma atitude de prepotência.

Brincando, mas sendo um tanto sincero, Edward pediu. – Você quer mesmo discutir agora? Porque eu estou louco para ver nossa filha.

– Você e essa sua obsessão por uma menina.

Ele riu, abrindo a porta do carro. – Você não pode me culpar por isso, baby. Só quero uma versão em miniatura da mulher que eu amo correndo pela casa.

E ri, e de mãos dadas seguimos caminhando até a entrada do _Northwestern Memorial Hospital, _um dos maiores do país_. _A recepção do setor ambulatorial estava relativamente vazia, não deixando que nós esperássemos tanto tempo para sermos atendidos. Subimos até o sexto andar, onde a Dra. Melanie Shelton tinha seu próprio consultório.

Dra. Shelton me acompanhava como ginecologista desde que me mudei para Chicago, incluindo todo o pré-natal de Richie. Por ser uma profissional extraordinária, eu confiava cegamente em seus julgamentos. Sem contar que sua clinica contava com todo o aparato necessário para um dos melhores acompanhamentos para gestantes. Não havia maneira alguma de que eu deixasse tudo isso de lado.

O tempo que levamos na sala de espera foi relativamente curto; a única coisa que me irritou um pouco foi o fato de Edward ficar olhando para seu celular a cada 30 segundos, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis como se o pobre aparelho tivesse culpa de suas frustrações.

Quando fui chamada, ele finalmente desligou o telefone o colocou no fundo do bolso. Eu tive que sorrir para isso; ele estava sendo absolutamente sincero quando dizia que sua família vinha em primeiro lugar. Sempre.

A médica nos cumprimentou com um sorriso discreto, já analisando a ficha de minha última visita por aqui, quando eu descobri a gravidez há mais de um mês. Podia parecer desleixo de minha parte deixar passar algumas semanas até a próxima consulta, porém, propositalmente, eu quis demorar mais um pouco mais até que conseguisse enxergar algo além de um pontinho branco indecifrável no meio da tela.

Egoísta, eu sei.

Tive que fazer todos os exames rotineiros, incluindo, para o meu total desespero, a pesagem, onde soube que já tinha aumentado três quilos desde que descobri que estava grávida. Depois de ver que estava tudo ok com minha pressão sanguínea e taxa glicose no sangue, a Dra Shelton passou algumas vitaminas e reforçou os cuidados que eu necessitava ter com minha alimentação. Só então, fomos liberados para fazermos a tão esperada ultrassonografia.

Eu estava com minha blusa levantada até a altura do busto enquanto a técnica aplicava o gel gelado em toda extensão de minha barriga não tão aparente, mas rígida devido ao fruto que crescia em meu ventre. Edward estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão enquanto aguardávamos ansiosos as primeiras imagens do nosso futuro bebê.

Com um sorriso resplandecente no rosto, Edward beijou meu pulso enquanto se voltava para falar com a jovem responsável de manejar o aparelho. – Eu sei que ainda é um pouco cedo para isso, mas você acha que é possível descobrir o sexo já hoje?

– Com certeza não, papai. –, Ela lhe sorriu. – Mesmo que o gênero esteja definido, as _coisas_ por aqui ainda são muito pequenas para que se perceba isto.

– Será que você nunca vai deixar de ser tão ansioso, Edward? – retruquei mais para mim mesma.

Ele sorriu sem jeito e alguns segundos depois, escutamos as batidas do coração de nosso filho.

Fortes, intensas e muitos rápidas, o som provindo da máquina era tão nítido que fez com que as lágrimas viessem imediatamente aos meus olhos. Edward pousou um beijo em minha testa e sussurrou um "eu te amo" contra minha pele.

– Prontos para verem o bebê, Sr. e Sra. Masen? – a garota perguntou, clicando em alguns botões perto do monitor.

– Mais do que nunca – respondi, afastando as lágrimas que permaneciam em meu rosto.

Edward colocou outro beijo em minha face. – Sabe, com um coração forte desse jeito, eu tenho a leve impressão de que, na verdade, temos um outro _carinha_ vindo por aí.

– Por que essa curiosidade toda, amor? Não é como se nós fizéssemos questão de nada... não é?

Ele riu, afastando uma mecha da minha testa. – Eu apenas já estou pensando nos nomes, baby. Sem chances de você me convencer a colocar outro nome brega em nossas crias.

– _Brega? _

– Richard devia ser o nome do meu tataravô, Bella. Sem contar que esse também é o nome do personagem daquele filme ridículo que você tanto gosta.

– Não é como se você tivesse o nome mais moderno do mundo, _Edward_. E _The Blue Lagoon_ é um filme lindo!

– Viu? É justamente esse meu medo. Se nós levarmos em conta seu péssimo gosto para filmes, nosso próximo bebê vai acabar se chamando Gregory ou Lorraine.

Eu gargalhei alto, contudo, a risada não durou muito tempo, quando notei a expressão séria demais da técnica ao encarar o monitor.

Meu coração saltou uma batida e meu corpo inteiro retesou ao ver a face preocupada daquela mulher.

Edward percebeu o aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que eu, mas foi o único com coragem o suficiente para questionar. – Há algum problema? – sua voz vacilou

– Só me deixem imprimir isto o quanto antes. Em breve a médica voltará a falar com vocês – disse, se apressando ao imprimir algumas cópias e sair em disparada porta afora.

Um súbito medo se instalou em minhas entranhas ao som nervoso de suas palavras.

Havia algo de errado com meu bebê.

E, o pior de tudo, é que eu não tinha a mínima noção do que era, e o que isto poderia significar para todos nós.

* * *

><p><strong>Olha eu de novo correndo das pedradas? Antes de mais nada agradecer as reviews de "feliz aniversário" adorei receber como presente os comentários de vocês! <strong>

**Enfim, fui maldosa ao parar a fic justamente neste ponto, não é? Maaaaas, serei boazinha para aquelas que desejam; spoiler para quem deixar esse sinalzinho [ \o/ ] nas reviews. **

**Ah, os anônimos não esqueçam de deixar e-mail como no modelo: ulano(arroba)detal(ponto)com(ponto)BR**

**Taaaaaaalvez, o próximo capítulo ainda saia esse mês, mas não prometo nada. Afinal, eu tenho trabalho, estudo, leitura e betação da nova fic da Mirela Paes (_Victims of Love__, lá nas minhas fics favoritas. Corre lá pra ler, fia!)_ e atualização das _Pieces of Time_ no perfil da danny. **

**Qualquer novidade, eu sempre aviso no twitter (follow me: linelins) **

**Beijocas, e aguardo a opinião de vocês! **


	9. Capítulo Oito

_Agradecendo a __LeleMarques_ _por consertar as besteiras e pelos altos conselhos__._ _Vou morrer de saudade dessa porrinha quando ela se mandar pra Europa atrás do HBG__! _

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>Edward e eu tínhamos voltado para a ampla sala de consultório, sentados lado a lado e unidos por nossas mãos entrelaçadas embaixo da mesa. Enquanto isso, a Dra. Shelton continuava a analisar algumas impressões feitas pela ultrassonografia que eu tinha acabado de realizar, com uma expressão neutra. Quanto mais ela folheava os gráficos, mais minha mão apertava a de Edward, que pouco podia fazer para me tranquilizar, já que ele mesmo passava a outra mão livre freneticamente pelos cabelos.<p>

– Bem, – a médica começou – pelo visto, Susan encontrou algo relevante por aqui, – comentou ao empurrar seus óculos pela ponte do nariz

– Que tipo de relevância? – Edward inquiriu enfaticamente, sua voz tensa devido a toda situação.

Ela respirou fundo e pousou todos os papéis em cima de sua agenda. – Vocês devem saber que o exame de ultrassom vai muito além do que simplesmente ver o bebê, certo?

Edward fez uma careta e rebateu sarcástico. – Nós não somos médicos nem nada, mas temos sim a mínima noção sobre isso.

Meu aperto se intensificou um pouco mais, não sei se pelo que ele havia dito ou por conta do nervosismo que tomava meu sistema.

Felizmente, a doutora ignorou completamente suas palavras e prosseguiu. – Esse exame, na fase inicial da gestação, é importante para acompanharmos a evolução do feto. Se o bebê está progredindo corretamente.

Meneei a cabeça levemente e questionei. – Por que nós voltamos para cá? Há algo com meu filho?

Ela cruzou os braços no colo, voltando a falar e ignorando minhas divagações. – Durante a primeira ecografia, fazem-se algumas medidas avaliativas, e dentre estas está a Translucência Nucal.

Apenas a sonoridade daquelas palavras me assustou. _Nucal_? Será que era algo errado com o cérebro do bebê? Ou talvez algum tipo de má-formação que o deixaria deficiente físico ou algo assim? 

– Pode ser mais clara e não usar termos médicos, por favor? – Edward pediu apreensivo.

– Bem, Sr. Masen, para ser mais simples, esse exame mostra um acúmulo de líquido na nuca do feto.

Praticamente esmagando os dedos de meu marido, eu questionei. – E isso é grave?

Ela abriu uma das gavetas de seu gabinete e procurou por algo até que retirou de lá alguma outra imagem, parecida com a ultrassonografia que tinha acabado de realizar. Pegando a primeira fotografia que tinha do meu bebê, ela circulou algo em ambas as imagens.

– O que a Susan encontrou durante o seu exame, Isabella, é que seu bebê tem uma leve aglomeração de líquido justamente nesta região. Muito pouco, mas significativo. Aqui, – ela continuou, – neste outro exame, você pode perceber que o que será a coluna cervical está um tanto que mais reta. Consegue notar?

Não sei se era a minha leiguice ou o fato de não querer que houvesse nada de errado com meu filho, mas não consegui discerni absolutamente nada entre uma imagem e outra. Edward inclinou-se da maneira que pode para observar, e não satisfeito, pôs seus óculos e tomou-as de minhas mãos para averiguá-las melhor.

– Sinceramente, eu não vejo diferença alguma, doutora.

– Realmente, é difícil de notar, – comentou ela. – Talvez, eu devesse lhes mostrar outro exemplo, – murmurou ela, digitando algo rapidamente, para logo depois virar o monitor em nossa direção. O que se via ali me chocou completamente.

A ecografia mostrada na tela era de um feto com uma curva muito mais acentuada na região da nuca. Era perceptível, até para nós que nunca tínhamos pisado numa faculdade de medicina, que havia algo de errado com aquela imagem. Não sei por que, mas imediatamente, cruzei meus braços sobre meu ventre.

– Para ser mais clara, o bebê de vocês apresenta um acúmulo que eu consideraria como aceitável, – ela esclareceu. – No entanto, o que chamou minha atenção foi o fato de que, na imagem, não foi possível a visualização do osso-nasal.

– Osso-nasal? – retruquei, ainda mais abismada.

Com muita paciência, a Dra Shelton continuou a explanar. – Você está grávida de 13 semanas, Isabella. A essa altura, seu bebê apresenta um atraso no desenvolvimento no osso da ponte do nariz.

Edward passou a mão na frente dos cabelos, seu gesto típico de quando estava nervoso ou frustrado. – Por favor, Dra. Shelton, só nos diga o que tudo isso significa!

– Eu não posso fazer uma avaliação apenas me baseando nesta ecografia, Sr. Masen. Contudo, o que eu posso lhes dizer é que ambos os sinais tentem a indicar algum tipo de anomalia cromossômica.

– Anomalia? – sibilei atônita.

Com o olhar compassivo entre Edward e eu, Dra. Shelton continuou. – É apenas uma hipótese. Nós precisaríamos realizar mais testes para se obter um parecer mais preciso.

– Essa alteração cromossômica... – meu marido inquiriu. –, o que significa? Algum tipo de defeito físico ou mental?

Ela assentiu. – Mental, sim. Geralmente, sendo o mais comum a Trissomia do cromossomo 21.

No mesmo instante, lembrei-me das aulas de genética quando paguei Biologia Avançada na Forks High. – _Síndrome de Down?_

– Sim. Tanto essa quanto qualquer outro tipo de mutação genética.

Não consegui segurar o soluço que irrompeu minha garganta naquele instante, meus olhos que há muito já estava turvo devido às lágrimas não derramadas, simplesmente não suportaram mais. A enxurrada de informações ruins foi demais para que meu estado emocional por natureza viesse á tona. Quando senti os braços de Edward envolverem meus ombros, automaticamente virei o rosto contra seu peito em busca do conforto que eu tanto ansiava.

– Isabella, é provável que estejamos errados. Os prognósticos ainda não são conclusivos. Como eu disse, são necessários mais exames.

Senti Edward tomando uma respiração profunda. – E que exames seriam estes, doutora?

– Na verdade, com um único exame podemos ter todas as respostas. A amniocentese pode muito bem revelar qualquer eventual problema com o feto. Mas essa é uma decisão que cabe exclusivamente a vocês, pais. Eu já tinha ouvido falar nesse exame e já sabia toda a fama da dor e do perigo de aborto que as mães corriam ao fazê-lo. A ideia de ter uma injeção enfiada em sua barriga só para se colher líquido amniótico não era nem um pouco atrativa para mim. Sem contar que poderíamos estar colocando a vida de um bebê completamente saudável em risco por conta de mera suspeita. Será que tudo isso valeria a pena?

Meu coração se apertou ainda mais quando me vi diante daquele dilema.

– Shhhh, baby – Edward tentou acalentar, mas sua própria voz estava embargada demais para me passar algum conforto.

Respirei fundo em busca de controle emocional e perguntei. – Quando é que eu posso fazer esse teste, doutora? E quanto tempo até que se tenham os resultados?

Ela verificou sua agenda enquanto respondia. – Devido às circunstâncias e se você permanecer em jejum, creio que podemos realizar a amniocentese hoje mesmo. Geralmente, temos os resultados completos dentro de três semanas.

– Quase um mês? Quer dizer que Bella poderá ficar carregando um feto _anormal_ por todo esse tempo?

Meu coração perdeu uma batida com as palavras duras de Edward. Acho que eu mesma não tinha me dado conta daquilo; que poderia estar carregando em meu ventre algo que futuramente teríamos que rejeitar.

Que talvez, eu já estivesse amando alguém que poderia nunca vir a nascer.

– Sr. Masen, é necessário que haja esse tempo de espera, onde as células do líquido placentário serão cultivadas até ao ponto onde o especialista possa fazer o diagnóstico com segurança.

Eu, que havia ficado muda desde que a médica dissera sobre a probabilidade do bebê ser doente, fiquei mais do que agradecida por Edward estar agindo de forma racional. Os olhos dele pareciam frenéticos ao encarar a Dra. Shelton de forma suplicante.

– Não haveria alguma forma... um jeito... de descobrirmos antes? Porque se... – Edward engoliu em seco, apertando mais firme contra seu corpo. –, ...se tivermos que tomar alguma atitude, faremos o mais rápido possível.

Assim que Edward disse aquilo, eu o espreitei pelo canto do olho. Mais uma vez, não sabia o que falar, comentar ou agir diante daquele impasse. Apesar do eufemismo, ele havia deixado claro que a melhor atitude a ser tomada diante de uma concepção imperfeita seria o aborto.

Involuntariamente, meus braços se cruzaram ainda mais forte ao redor do meu corpo, numa atitude primitiva de proteger aquilo que estava sobre meus cuidados, por mais que este já nem estivesse se desenvolvendo corretamente em meu útero.

– Nós podemos fazer uma analise molecular, onde teríamos as prévias em cerca de 72 horas, – a médica explicou. – Agora, por questão de ética, devo lembrar-los que, se de fato esta criança tiver algum tipo de problema nos genes, a gravidez em si está transcorrendo normalmente. Ele ou ela pode vir a ser uma criança saudável e...

Antes que a médica concluísse Edward a cortou.

– _Saudável?_ – ele sibilou. – Como no mundo uma criança doente mental pode ser considerada saudável?

– Edward... – supliquei entre os soluços.

Um pouco mais defensiva, Dra. Shelton rebateu. – Como eu já expliquei, esta é uma decisão que cabe exclusivamente a vocês. Irei diagnosticar qualquer problema que este bebê poderá ter, mas quero deixar clara que a continuidade da gestação é possível, sem empecilho algum. Cabe a você, decidi o que quer, Isabella.

Quando a médica se dirigiu diretamente a mim, sai do meu estado atônito com um sobressalto. Ainda estava tão atordoada com a avalanche de informações que recebemos que mal sabia o que responder. Nada disso deveria estar acontecendo. Edward e eu devíamos sair dali com a primeira imagem do nosso próximo filho e fazer questão de termos cópias para cada membro de nossa família. Deveríamos estar exultantes com o fato de que, em sete meses, nós poderíamos carregar o próximo Masen em nosso colo. Contudo, tudo o que nos restava era a amargura de não saber como agir a partir de agora.

– Doutora, você poderia nos dar um minuto, por favor? – Edward pediu solenemente.

A médica assentiu e, com alguma desculpa relacionada ao trabalho, se retirou do consultório, deixando que nós ficássemos a sós.

– O q-que vamos fazer, Edward... nosso bebê... – supliquei desesperada ao me jogar em seus braços e soluçar abundantemente.

– Shhhh, amor. Não vamos nos desesperar, afinal pode não ser nada, e você pode estar se estressando à toa.

Suas palavras não me deram o conforto que eu esperava. – Mas esse exame... – murmurei, tentando controlar a voz tão falha quanto meu coração naquele instante. – É perigoso. Eu não sei o que fazer!

– É necessário, Bella. Por mais que o exame seja arriscado, pior será ficarmos nessa angústia por mais tempo, – ele comentou, segurando mais forte minha mão, ao passar confiança.

Edward tinha razão. Eu precisava tomar coragem e encarar algo que não estava em nossos planos. Lógico que ainda estava apavorada com a chance do aborto, contudo, seria muito mais irresponsável de minha parte não investigar algo de errado que meu bebê pudesse ter por conta de um risco que chegava a ser menor que 2%.

– Você vai ficar do meu lado? – perguntei com a voz pequena.

Recostando sua testa na minha, ele respondeu. – Sempre, baby. Sempre.

Meia hora depois, eu estava de volta na mesma sala, com o mesmo aparelho de ultrassonografia passando sobre minha barriga. No entanto, nossas expressões estavam absolutamente alteradas; o clima leve e empolgante de outrora fora substituído por um clima tenso que estava refletido nas faces de todos os presentes ali.

Dra. Shelton permanecia olhando avidamente para o monitor enquanto sua assistente procurava o local adequado para que a agulha da coleta fosse inserida sem que ocorresse riscos para o bebê. Meu marido tinha o rosto tenso, mas suas mãos permaneceram carinhosas ao apertarem minha mão ou acariciarem meus cabelos. Enquanto isso, eu tentei controlar a respiração em busca da calma que não vinha, devido ao temor que me dominava naquele instante.

– Ok, acho que aqui é o local perfeito, Susan. Vamos começar os preparativos. Pronta, Isabella?

– Tanto quanto posso estar, – murmurei, desviando a atenção da enorme agulha que estava prestes a ser introduzida em minha barriga.

Ao virar minha face para o lado, encarei o rosto de Edward, que tinha um vinco profundo entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele tentou sorrir, mas não foi meu sorriso torto habitual que sempre me deslumbrou. Estava vazio.

Não desviei o olhar nem mesmo quando a pontada insuportável da agulha me atingiu em cheio. Sua mão serviu como base para que eu canalizasse todo o incomodo que aquele exame representava para mim não só fisicamente, mas psicologicamente em absoluto.

Não sei o que faria se Edward não estivesse ali comigo quando recebemos essa notícia. Acho de não teria saído do estupor de medo que me dominava até então, e nem sequer cogitaria a opção de fazer esse exame. Se não fosse por ele ao meu lado naquele momento, talvez eu nem conseguisse seguir em frente. Me recolheria a minha própria melancolia e não seria capaz de tomar a atitude mais sensata em prol desta gestação.

– Tudo pronto, Isabella, – disse a médica, sua voz saindo distorcida por conta da máscara hospitalar que cobria sua face. – Você vai permanecer sob observação pela próxima hora. Não se preocupe se houver algumas leves contrações e um pequeno corrimento sanguíneo, são normais em exames como o seu. Fique de repouso total durante 24 horas e tente ao máximo não se preocupar. Isso poderá afetar diretamente ao bebê.

Meneei a cabeça em assentimento, pois não confiava em minha própria voz. Edward me ajudou a descer da maca, e em seguida circundou minha cintura com seus braços protetores.

– Quanto o tempo até o resultado, doutora? – ele inquiriu.

– Irei mandar agora essa amostra para a análise. Provavelmente, próxima quinta à tarde já teremos alguma resposta quanto a isso. Antes de saírem, deixe marcado um horário com o Dr. Hill, o geneticista para o qual encaminharei estas amostras.

Ele suspirou profundamente, enquanto me ajudava a sentar na cadeira-de-rodas que me levaria para a sala de observação. – Tudo bem. Somente.. nos mantenha informado sobre qualquer coisa.

A médica assentiu. – Certamente, Sr. Masen. E Isabella?

– Sim? – respondi com a voz mínima.

– Distraia-se. Por mais impossível que pareça, tente não se preocupar com esse teste. Encare-o como se fosse apenas algo de rotina, ok?

Mais uma vez respondi-lhe com um meneio de cabeça. – Irei tentar, – complementei logo em seguida.

Durante os próximos minutos em que uma das enfermeiras vinha verificar minha frequência respiratória e a pressão arterial, bem como os batimentos cardíacos do meu bebê a cada 15 minutos, Edward e eu permanecemos em um silêncio cabal. Aquela calma estranha entre nós só serviu para me deixar ainda mais aflita, sem saber o que se passava na mente dele naquele instante.

O clima tenso só melhorou quando fui finalmente liberada, e Edward nos levou para fora da sala, segurando-me contra seu corpo. Tinha vontade de gritar, chorar, bater em alguma coisa... tudo ao mesmo tempo, entretanto, mantive-me sendo praticamente rebocada por meu marido, já que não conseguia esboçar reação alguma. Tudo o que se passava em minha mente era o terror de que houvesse algo de muito errado com meu filho, e como nós lidaríamos com isso daqui para frente. Por mais que a doutora houvesse me aconselhado a tranquilidade, sabia que isso seria impossível de se cumprir.

Assim que atingimos a área da recepção, Edward retirou o telefone do bolso interno do paletó. Digitou rapidamente algo a tela do aparelho e levou-o ao ouvido.

– Lauren?... Sim, sou eu Edward. Escute, cancele todos os meus compromissos para hoje... Não, não irei mais... Não interessa! Remarque, adie, mande-os todos para o Inferno... Apenas faça a porcaria do seu trabalho, porque eu lhe pago para isso! – e com isso desligou, enfiando com força o telefone de volta no bolso.

– Você não vai voltar para o trabalho?

Apesar de sua expressão ainda tensa, ele selou rapidamente nossos lábios. – Eu vou cuidar de você. – E antes que pudesse me opor, ele continuou. – E nem ouse reclamar, Isabella.

E de modo algum, eu iria. Eu precisava dele, mais do que nunca.

Em casa, Edward conseguiu desviar a atenção de Richie quando chegamos, ao inventar uma visita rápida ao playground antes do almoço. Bree, não pareceu se importar muito com o compromisso de última hora, mas, provavelmente, isso havia nos custado alguns dólares a mais.

Contudo, isso era o que menos me importava naquele momento.

Tudo porque assim que vi meu menino esbanjando energia enquanto se arrumava para sair de casa, eu não pude evitar de pensar que o fruto que gerava em minha barriga era defeituoso. Provavelmente, nunca gritaria à expectativa de tomar um sorvete antes da refeição principal; nunca poderia contar corretamente às moedas que lhe serviriam para comprar o mesmo, ou até quem sabe, o fato de prestigiar um dia de verão escaldante, já que ele nem sequer poderia vir a nascer.

Tudo isso me abateu como um soco. Tanto que não consegui mais olhar para Richie sabendo que o irmãozinho ou irmãzinha dele de forma alguma seria tão inteligente e esperto quanto ele. Apesar das recomendações médicas, subi o mais rápido possível para o meu quarto, onde me atirei na cama e finalmente, chorei todo amargor, fúria e frustração que tomaram meu corpo desde aquele maldito momento onde a técnica descobriu algo de errado.

Não fiquei muito tempo sozinha. Meio minuto depois escutei a porta do quarto se abrir e o corpo de Edward vir se deitar ao meu lado, me puxando para o seu peito, onde molhei sua camisa devido as lágrimas incessantes em meus olhos.

– Não é justo, Edward! O que foi que eu fiz? – murmurei repetidamente,

– Shhh, Bella. Nós não temos certeza. Se acalme, por favor, – ele suplicou enquanto ele me apertava mais forte e acariciava meus cabelos.

Não ousei olhar o rosto dele porque eu sabia que se os visse tão vazios quanto no hospital, eu não conseguiria suportar. Edward era minha fortaleza, e ter que testemunhar o quão impotente ele ficou diante daquela situação me deixou mais angustiada do que já me encontrava.

Incessantemente, eu me perguntava o que teria feito de diferente para que essa gravidez não fosse tão perfeita quanto à de Richie. Anticoncepcionais, stress, falta de alguma vitamina pré-natal... a insegurança no início da gravidez. Eu não podia deixar de me sentir culpada, como se de alguma forma, eu tivesse feito algo errado que acabou prejudicando nosso filho.

Não sei por quanto tempo permanecemos ali, consolando e sendo consolado um nos braços do outro. Aos poucos, o choro foi diminuindo e a consciência de que eu deveria me tranquilizar foi tomando forças.

Respirei fundo e comentei. – A culpa é minha... eu devo ter feito algo errado, – murmurei baixinho contra sua camisa já ensopada.

Edward suspirou alto. – Amor, nós não sabemos de nada. Nós podemos estar nos preocupando sem razão, – ele sibilou baixinho, afagando meu rosto devagar. – Talvez, nossa filha só tenha um nariz pequeno... exatamente como o seu.

– Isso não é brincadeira, Edward.

– Eu estou falando sério. O que eu quero dizer, Bella, é que nós não temos certeza de absolutamente nada ainda. E se esse bebê for completamente normal? E se não houver _porra_ nenhuma de erro genético? – ele perguntou retoricamente. – Talvez estejamos fazendo tempestade em um copo d´agua!

– Talvez sim, talvez não, – retruquei sem vontade.

Ele me puxou para uma posição sentada e retirou a cartela de calmantes que a doutora Shelton havia me receitado pouco antes de irmos até a sala para a segunda ecografia.

– Pelo sim ou pelo não, o que temos que fazer agora é esperar os resultados na próxima quinta. E enquanto isso, você especialmente precisa se manter calma.

– Como se fosse fácil... – alfinetei, mal-humorada.

Ele beijou minha testa e respondeu. – Eu sei que não é, mas esses comprimidos irão ajudar. – disse, estendendo algumas pílulas em minha direção. – Por falar nisso, você está sentindo algo errado? Alguma contração ou dor no estômago?

Apenas meneei a cabeça negativamente. Edward me fitou por um segundo a mais, como se avaliasse se eu estava sendo sincera ou não. Deve ter acreditado em minhas palavras, pois ele se inclinou sobre mim, fazendo com que eu me deitasse de volta, agora com a cabeça sobre algum dos travesseiros.

– Só vou pegar um copo de água para que você tome os comprimidos. Irei ligar para Bree pedindo para que traga Richie de volta, e passarei a tarde aqui tomando conta dele. Enquanto isso tente, descansar, ok?

– Ok.

Ele beijou levemente minha testa, sussurrando que me amava antes de partir. Eu devia estar tão emocionalmente abalada que mal cheguei a vê-lo voltando para o quarto, pois acabei adormecendo. Entretanto, não tive descanso algum já que volta e meia, a realidade voltava, transformando em pesadelo tudo aquilo que eu havia sonhado nestas poucas semanas de felicidade plena.

[...]

O passar dos dias não ajudou para que eu me sentisse menos pessimista. O incômodo das contrações e a forte enxaqueca que me atormentou nas primeiras horas após o exame pareciam coisas pequenas, diante da realidade de que poderia existir algo de errado com meu filho.

Edward ostentou o papel de otimista, sempre dizendo algo positivo e me estimulando para que eu não ficasse o tempo todo pensando na pior das hipóteses. Mas egoisticamente falando, creio que tal papel era muito mais fácil para que ele desempenhasse. Afinal de contas, ele tinha seu trabalho intenso como distração enquanto tudo que me restava eram as longas horas sozinha com meus próprios pensamentos dentro de casa. Nem tendo Richie em tempo integral ao meu lado por conta das férias, era suficiente para que eu evitasse me preocupar com o bebê.

Tudo ficou ainda pior quando Rosalie apareceu na porta da minha casa na quarta, relembrando nosso encontro que tínhamos firmado na semana interior.

As compras para o bebê.

Quarto decorado, berço, roupinhas... Por mais que meu ventre estivesse gerando uma criança, tudo isso pareceu absolutamente distante.

Isso fez com que me jogasse nos braços de Rosalie, chorando mais uma vez tudo aquilo que eu havia tentado suportar durante os últimos dias, desde daquela fatídica manhã. E, mesmo que nunca tivéssemos sido tão íntimas, me permitir abusar da única pessoa naquela cidade que eu tinha como amiga.

Pacientemente, ela me abraçou e nos levou até a sala. Eu estava sozinha em casa, já que Richie tinha ido passar à tarde na casa de alguns amiguinhos do colégio. Rose me deixou no sofá, e foi rapidamente até a cozinha, onde me trouxe um copo d´agua.

Ainda de pé e com uma calma inabalável, ela voltou seus olhos cinzentos para mim. – Você precisa ir ao hospital? Quer que eu ligue para sua médica? Para Edward?

Meneei a cabeça negativamente. – Não, está tudo bem comigo... o ruim é com o bebê, eu acho.

Finalmente, ela se jogou ao meu lado com um suspiro de alívio, cruzando as longas pernas, bem torneadas pela calça jeans que vestia. – E você pode me dizer o motivo desse choro todo? Jesus, você quase me enfartou aqui! Sabe o quanto foi difícil manter o controle e não me desesperar?

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. – Desculpa... não era minha intenção,

Ela jogou a trança loira e bem-feita para trás, e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em minha direção. – Tudo bem, Bella. Mas acho que todas essas lágrimas tem algum motivo, estou certa?

– Sim, – respondi-lhe, depois de ter tomado mais um gole da água. – Na última segunda, fui fazer meus exames de rotina e descobri que meu filho pode ter um defeito... Acho que ele é doente mental, Rose.

– Oh! – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

– O exame prévio sairá amanhã. Mas sinto que tem algo de errado, entende? E eu estou com tanto medo, Rose...

Ela voltou a me abraçar, tentando me passar segurança. – Não seja pessimista. Não é bom ficar assim, Bella. Pode fazer mal tanto para você quanto pra ele.

– Eu não sei o que fazer se o resultado for positivo. Sinceramente, eu não saberei como agir.

Em um gesto tão doce que nunca sequer cogitei que Rosalie um dia pudesse fazer, ela beijou levemente minha face na medida em que afagava minha barriga ternamente.

– Você já é mãe, Isabella. Você vai acabar escolhendo o que for melhor para ele.

[...]

A manhã de quinta finalmente chegou, e a apreensão pareceu triplicar já que eu mal tinha conseguido dormir esta madrugada. Edward, que tentou se manter o mais positivista possível, no entanto, também demonstrou estar receoso já que tinha se levantado antes mesmo que o sol nascesse – algo muito raro, vindo dele. Ficamos juntos na cama sem dizer absolutamente nada, mas sabendo tudo o que se passava na mente do outro.

Com um suspiro, eu decidi levantar e tentar seguir normalmente com o meu dia. – Bem, acho que já chega de tanto tempo na cama. Eu ainda tenho que ir ao mercado antes de ir ao médico.

– Baby?

– Sim?

Edward passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e me fitou sem jeito. – Aconteceu um problema. Eu não irei poder ir ao consultório hoje à tarde. Como eu acabei cancelando tudo na segunda, Lauren agendou a reunião com os acionistas justo hoje. E sinceramente, eu não posso adiar duas vezes.

Logicamente, o desapontamento veio com força. Mais do que nunca eu precisava dele ao meu lado naquele momento. Entretanto, sabia que não poderia ser egocêntrica e fazer com que ele deixasse seus negócios de lado, só porque eu não era madura o suficiente para encarar uma má notícia.

Tentei esconder minha face decepcionada e respondi. – Tudo bem, Edward. Eu posso ir sozinha. Se acontecer qualquer coisa, eu te ligo.

– Vou deixar o telefone ligado durante a reunião. Por favor, me ligue assim que sair do consultório, ok? – ele pediu, vindo me abraçar fortemente.

– Tudo bem.

O restante do dia parecia se arrastar pesadamente. Sem a presença de Richie em casa –que ficou praticamente implorando para que nós deixássemos que ele participasse da festa do pijamas com os gêmeos de Angela Webber – os minutos pareciam horas, e as horas duravam tanto quanto dias inteiros. Cozinhei pelo final de semana inteiro, arrumei meu closet, e organizei os brinquedos no quarto do Richie duas vezes; tudo isso antes mesmo do meio-dia. Tentei ler, mas nenhum dos títulos da pequena biblioteca que ficava no escritório de Edward conseguiu chamar minha atenção. Por fim, acabei me obrigando a comer alguma coisa, já que longas horas de jejum seria algo insensato em meu estado.

Logo no inicio da tarde, eu já me encontrava na recepção do hospital, apenas aguardando a entrega do exame, que estava prevista para a próxima hora. Sentada ali sozinha, eu olhava para as outras gestantes ali. A maioria delas exibia suas barrigas evidentes e sorrisos amplos nos rostos, com a felicidade refletida em cada um dos seus gestos. Não pude evitar a inveja que me dominou naquele momento.

Será que Edward e eu éramos pessoas tão ruins para recebermos um castigo como esse?

– Sra. Masen?

Levantei-me apressada e segui o mais rápido possível até o balcão onde se encontrava a recepcionista. Ela me entregou um envelope pardo e indicou a pequena saleta onde estava o geneticista responsável pela execução do exame.

Ao chegar à sala, o jovem médico me cumprimentou rapidamente, pedindo para que eu sentasse. Apesar de toda sua aparente pouca idade, sua maneira de agir repassava toda segurança de um profissional com anos de experiência.

– Bem, Sra. Masen, a sua obstetra, Dra. Shelton, me enviou uma amostra de seu líquido amniótico para devida análise. Apesar do pouco tempo, o cariótipo é altamente conclusivo para este fim que pelo qual foi solicitado. A prova e a contraprova consistiram no mesmo resultado.

– E então? – inquiri apreensiva.

Sua expressão se tornou mais piedosa, e antes mesmo que ele falasse alguma coisa eu já sabia.

– Não há nenhuma maneira fácil de dizer isso mas, infelizmente, seu bebê de fato é portador da Síndrome de Down, Sra. Masen, – ele disse me repassando os papéis onde estavam transcrito os resultados.

Havia tantos termos técnicos, tantas taxas e tantas legendas das quais eu não tinha a menor ideia do que significavam. Entretanto, uma única palavra já nas linhas finais do exame era suficientemente clara para mim.

_Positivo. _

– Eu sinto muito. Espero sinceramente que você e seu esposo saibam lidar com isso da maneira mais sensata possível.

Minha garganta estava travada, e eu simplesmente meneei a cabeça em compreensão. – Eu... p-preciso fazer mais alguma coisa? – inquiri com dificuldade.

– Na recepção, procure pela enfermeira Margaret Collins. Ela é uma de minhas auxiliares e irá lhe ajudar com todos os procedimentos que a senhora terá que tomar a partir daqui.

Murmurei um agradecimento, apertando a mão do médico levemente e saí dali o quanto antes. Minhas mãos trepidantes seguravam o triste resultado que mudava minha vida para sempre.

Como é possível um simples pedaço de papel determinar um fato que constata que todos os seus sonhos foram arruinados? Como, em dois dias, duas horas, dois minutos atrás, você tinha plena certeza de que era feliz vivendo seu próprio conto de fadas, e de repente, um simples resultado transcrito em um papel qualquer destruía tudo o que você planejou pelos últimos anos?

Ao chegar na recepção, encontrei rapidamente a enfermeira mencionada pelo médico. Ela era uma das mais velhas ali, e tinha o semblante calmo e prestativo. Estendi-lhe meu exame, explicando que o Dr Hill havia me enviado até ali. Ao ler o que continha no papel, a expressão dela se transformou de tal forma, como se ela tivesse conhecimento da situação em que me encontrava.

– Senhora Masen, se me permite a indiscrição, eu lhe sugiro que, com esse resultado em mãos, você procure o quanto antes algum especialista. Afinal, quanto mais informações você tive a respeito, melhor poderá lidar com as decisões que terá que tomar daqui para frente – ela me aconselhou, com um sorriso tristonho que ao mesmo tempo chegava a ser reconfortante.

Sem ser capaz de formular nenhuma resposta coerente, simplesmente assenti, enquanto uma sensação de entorpecimento domava meu corpo e tudo o que minha mente conseguia fazer era formular mais perguntas.

_Por que eu? _

_Eu fiz algo errado? _

_Será que eu saberei lidar com isso?_

_E agora, o que devo fazer? _

Quando a enfermeira me explicou que tinha marcado um horário de urgência para uma consulta amanhã à tarde com a Dra. Shelton, meus olhos ficaram turvos devido às lágrimas acumuladas, e quis imediatamente sair dali para que finalmente pudesse _quebrar_. Como se a distância daquela recepção pudesse ter o poder de transformar tudo, e que talvez nada disso fosse verdade, somente um pesadelo muito, muito ruim.

– Por acaso a senhora tem companhia? – ela perguntou gentilmente. – Não me importaria de lhe chamar um táxi. Você não está em condições de dirigir neste estado. – Suas sobrancelhas cruzaram, expressando a típica reação de quem estava preocupada com o próximo.

Tentei lhe sorrir, no entanto eu mesma pude notar que parecia errado, _vazio_. – Não se preocupe, você é muito gentil. Obrigada e até logo – balbuciei apressada e me virei, partindo o quanto antes para as portas de entrada do _Northwestern Memorial __Hospital_, encarando o clima pesado de Chicago que parecia refletir meu interior naquele instante.

Com as mãos trêmulas, busquei as chaves do Volvo na minha bolsa e demorei bem mais do que o habitual para simplesmente desbloquear as travas eletrônicas do mesmo. Já dentro do pequeno abrigo que tinha se tornado o _coupê_, senti a torrente de lágrimas finalmente vir à tona.

Usando o restante de forças que ainda tinha, busquei meu celular, ignorando qualquer mensagem ou chamada não atendida demonstrada no display e disquei somente o número dois, ligando para a única pessoa que poderia ser meu porto seguro agora.

Nem dois toques depois, ele atendeu num tom preocupado. – Baby, finalmente você ligou! Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Onde você está? Pegou o resultado? O que disseram? – ele disparou em um fôlego só a medida que eu finalmente desabava. – Bella, por favor meu amor, fale comigo!

– Positivo, Edward. O resultado foi positivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de tudo, desculpem pela NA enooooorme! **

**Bom, é isso povo. O tema central dessa fic, é a Sindrome de Down. Escolhi esse tema por ele ainda ser considerado um tabu para muitas pessoas. Quis da maneira que pude explanar um pouquinho sobre isso por aqui.**

**Como já comentei anteriormente, esse é um assunto bem pessoal para mim, pois alguém que estimo demais é portador desta sindrome.**

**De antemão quero deixar claro que NÃO sou nenhuma especialista em genética, em obstetrícia ou até mesmo em SD. Meu pouquissimos conhecimentos acerca disso são baseado no convívio diário e muita pesquisa.**

**Com certeza, eu devo ter cometido algum erro quanto ao tempo dos exames, especificações e/ou algo parecido. Tentei ao máximo deixar o mais próximo do real, mas ninguém e perfeito, não é? Enfim, relevem minha ignorancia acadêmica e encarem tudo como a proposta do que esse texto realmente é: Uma fanfic.**

**Enfim, espero não perder leitores pelo fato de ter Beward como possíveis pais de uma criança excepcional. A única coisa que vos peço é um foto de confiança para tudo isso que estou escrevendo**

**Mais do que nunca, gostaria de saber o que vocês acham. Para isso, basta somente clicar no botãozinho aí em baixo. Não dói, não custa tempo e o melhor: É de graça! Kkkkk**

**Beijos e uma ótima semana para vocês!**

**Line**


	10. Capítulo Nove

_A fic por enquanto tá sem beta... Portanto, qualquer assassinato da língua portuguesa ocorrido no texto abaixo, o erro é meu e somente meu! _

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei ali parada dentro do carro. A tempestade de verão que finalmente caia sobre Chicago dava menção às minhas lágrimas que incessantemente escorriam pelo meu rosto desde que falara com Edward ao telefone. Ele foi breve, e pediu que eu permanecesse ali mesmo enquanto viria me buscar.<p>

Nas poucas palavras que trocamos, não pude avaliar bem sua reação quanto ao resultado do teste; não sei se pela rapidez da conversa ou se pelo fato de não poder me concentrar em nada além da dor que aquela notícia me dera.

Nós esperamos por longos anos o momento certo. Havíamos planejado tantas coisas apenas para a chegada deste bebê. Contudo, o destino fora absurdamente cruel conosco ao nos enviar algo que não esperávamos; algo que destruía nossos sonhos e me machucava da pior maneira possível.

Por mais insegura que estivesse antes de engravidar, no momento que soube que carregava outra criança em meu ventre, passei a amar e esmerá-la mais do que tudo. Ansiava o momento em que a colocaria em meus braços e veria seu rostinho enrugado e doce; o fruto do amor que meu marido e eu sentíamos um pelo outro. No entanto, algo... alguém... decidira que o ser que meu útero resguardava seria incapaz, deficiente... _defeituoso _enfim.

Não era justo que isso acontecesse comigo! Eu não podia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas tinha certeza de que nunca tinha feito algo ruim para ser castigada com algo tão cruel que envolvia um filho meu. Naquele instante, eu apenas queria descontar toda frustração, raiva e iniqüidade em qualquer coisa; achar um culpado por essa punição injusta e apenas lhe questionar_; por quê?_

Se houvesse a possibilidade de encontrar um culpado... Se tivesse a chance de inquirir ao destino, ao carma ou até mesmo à Deus qual era o motivo de nossa família ser acometida de tal situação... Entretanto, não existia maneira alguma de que isso pudesse minimamente acontecer, e assim, tudo o que me restava era derrubar lágrimas por não haver ninguém que eu pudesse culpar.

Ninguém, além de mim mesma.

Afinal de contas, era o _meu_ útero que estava gerando alguém da maneira errada.

Assustei-me com as rápidas batidas na janela do carro, porém logo fiquei mais calma – na medida do possível – quando percebi que era Edward do lado de fora. Fui rápida ao destravar a porta, ansiando pelo conforto de seus braços. Se havia alguma pessoa no mundo que poderia compreender meu sofrimento naquele instante era ele.

Ele estava encharcado por conta da tempestade, fazendo com que o terno que usava molhasse o couro do banco do carro. Os fios acobreados de seu cabelo estavam escurecidos devido à chuva intensa e algumas mechas grudavam-se â testa. Seria uma visão linda, se não fosse a dor explicita em seus olhos marejados.

Estiquei-me pelo console e abracei da melhor forma que pude. Ele me trouxe da melhor maneira contra seu peito,onde murmurava sem parar.

– Eu sinto muito, amor. Sinto tanto...

Edward sempre fora o meu porto-seguro em qualquer momento que precisei de consolo, embora naquele momento ao ouvir sua própria voz embargada, eu só me sentia ainda mais desolada. Parecia que escutar aquelas palavras vindas dele, desse a triste conotação de que isso estava de verdade acontecendo conosco.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi chorar como há muito não fazia. Nunca em toda minha vida eu havia passado por algo remotamente parecido; e talvez devido a isso, não sabia como lidar com uma notícia como esta.

Até então sempre me considerei a mulher mais sortuda na face da Terra; eu cresci em um lar estável, tinha encontrado o homem da minha vida e juntos, tínhamos um filho inteligente e saudável. Nunca me ocorreu que eu poderia ser vítima de algo assim, e tampouco tinha noção se saberia lidar com algo que pudesse arruinar de vez todos meus planos.

– Vamos, Bella. Vamos para casa.

Ele acabou voltando para a chuva na medida em que eu pulava para o banco do passageiro. Nem sequer me passou pela cabeça como Edward chegara até o estacionamento do hospital. De fato, eu estava grata por ele ter vindo, pois de maneira alguma eu tinha condições de conduzir até em casa com tudo o que se passava em minha cabeça agora.

O silêncio entre nós dentro do Volvo era estranho, porém nenhum de nós o quebrou. Tudo o que se ouvia era o zumbido do motor e o som das pás do limpador trabalhando incessantemente contra o pára-brisa. Enquanto isso, me encolhi contra o banco, recostando minha cabeça contra a janela. Eu não tinha forças de encará-lo neste momento. Por mais que quisesse saber o que ele estava pensando, não era corajosa o suficiente para lhe questionar. Principalmente porque eu tinha com um receio enorme de que ele, de alguma forma, me considerasse culpada.

Edward estacionou na entrada da garagem e resmungou algo incompreensível para o portão eletrônico que insistiu em não abrir. Saiu do Volvo e se dirigiu até o pequeno painel eletrônico, e notei-o usando uma força desnecessária ao digitar o código de segurança.

Como a chuva não havia dado trégua, eu receava que ela estivesse prestes a se transformar em uma tempestade de verão. Assim que o portão começou a se abrir, pulei de volta para o banco de motorista, e me concentrei na tarefa de estacionar o carro lá dentro. Quando consegui, sai do automóvel encarei Edward, que tentava tirar o terno ensopado grudado ao corpo.

– Mas que merda! – ele resmungou irritado.

Aquilo poderia ser cômico se não estivéssemos nesta situação. Eu poderia ter feito uma piadinha sem graça e ele rebateria com o dobro do sarcasmo. Contudo, a realidade era que eu percebi que suas próprias roupas eram a forma que ele havia encontrado para descontar a raiva e frustração que sentia.

– Edward, por favor, não...

Eu não sei o que ele viu em minha expressão, porém poucos segundos depois eu estava presa outra vez em seus braços. No entanto, notei que seu peito arquejava incontrolavelmente e que as gotas que molhavam o vão do meu pescoço não provinham somente da chuva.

Desde a morte dos seus pais, eu estava vendo Edward chorar outra vez.

E ali, juntos naquela garagem escura e abafada, nós nos entregamos a dor de ter todos os sonhos arruinados, ao saber que teríamos um filho excepcional.

**[...]**

– Mamãe?

Apesar da enorme dor de cabeça que eu sentia, abri meus olhos para ver o rostinho de Richie pairando sobre o meu. Seus olhos verdes me avaliavam com curiosidade e o pequeno vinco entre suas sobrancelhas demonstrava que também estava preocupado. Por mais difícil que fosse, lhe abri um sorriso, esperando que isto meio que o acalentasse um pouco;

– Você tá legal? – ele inquiriu, com uma expressão apreensiva.

Sentei na cama, puxando-o para o meu colo. – Sim, amorzinho. A mamãe está bem, mas só com um pouquinho de dor de cabeça. Como foi lá na casa dos gêmeos?

E foi só isso que bastou para que ele me contasse toda sua tarde de bagunça na casa dos amigos. E que me calhou muito bem, já que qualquer distração neste momento era mais do que bem-vinda. Então, se escutar meu filho falando sobre baseball, casa-de-árvores e bolos de lama era o único meio de não me lembrar do que havia acontecido no início da tarde, não ousaria reclamar em momento algum.

Relembrar o que havia acontecido era doloroso. Depois que Edward havia desabado na garagem, ele nos levou até o quarto, onde me fez tomar um calmante natural que pouco adiantou para minha situação. Deixou-me na cama e disse que iria tomar um banho, embora em momento algum ele tinha me olhado nos olhos, talvez por estar um pouco envergonhado por ter aparentado fraqueza ao chorar, algo que entendi como uma bobagem.

Nem sequer havíamos conversado corretamente sobre as conseqüências daquela descoberta em nossas vidas, porém antes que pudéssemos falar, acabei cedendo aos efeitos dos remédios, provavelmente por conta do cansaço emocional em que me encontrava.

E assim, o restante da tarde havia se passado, e a noite já se iniciara como constatei quando olhei de relance para o despertador no criado-mudo. Provavelmente, Edward tinha ido buscar nosso filho enquanto eu dormia, e ambos deveriam ter acabado de chegar, já que Richie permanecia com as mesmas roupas que eu havia lhe posto, no começo do dia.

Mas, mesmo que eu me esforçasse para parecer animada diante de todas as aventuras que ele me contava, não consegui enganá-lo por muito tempo. Por mais que eu assentisse e concordasse com tudo o que ele me dizia, Richie notou que havia algo de errado comigo. Ele sempre foi uma criança perceptiva demais e, não era pelo fato de ele ainda ser tão pequeno que tinha despercebido que alguma coisa me incomodava.

– O que foi, mamãe? Você tão estranha... Você viu meu irmãozinho hoje lá no hospital?

Imediatamente, travei sem saber o que dizer. Eu mesma ainda estava despreparada para lidar com a informação de que o bebê que crescia em meu ventre era portador da Síndrome de Down, quanto mais ter que explicar para alguém de seis anos que seu irmãozinho poderia nunca vir à nascer. Engoli em seco, buscando pensar em alguma maneira de lidar diante daquele impasse.

– Richard, eu não pedi para que você não incomodasse sua mãe?

Nos dois viramos nossa atenção para a porta a porta do quarto, onde Edward estava recostado contra o vão, Apesar de manter os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sua expressão era tranqüila. Para alguém que não o conhecesse tão bem quanto eu, poderia dizer que ele estava calmo, embora eu notava muito bem o seu olhar abatido e a confusão ainda maior nas mechas de seu cabelo, mostrando que ele havia passado as mãos por elas diversas vezes.

– Desculpa, papai. Eu só quis ver a mamãe, mas aí ela tava se mexendo e eu pensei que ela tava acordada... –, Richie balbuciou enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um tom rosado.

– Tudo bem, amigão. – Edward respondeu, na medida em que adentrava lentamente no quarto. Ao se aproximar do nosso filho, ele bagunçou seu cabelo antes de colocar um beijo no topo da cabeça dele. – agora, porque você não vai tomar um banho, huh? Depois do jantar nos poderíamos jogar um pouquinho de Mario Kart..

No mesmo instante, Richie esqueceu qualquer preocupação comigo ou com o bebê. – Legal! – ele exclamou empolgado, seus olhos se iluminando apenas com a perspectiva de passar algum tempo brincando ao lado do seu pai.

Assim que ele havia saído do quarto, Edward sentou-se de frente para mim na cama. – Como você está? – ele questionou preocupado.

Dei de ombros, apesar de que indiferença era a última coisa que eu sentia naquele momento. – Você?

Ele se jogou de costas na cama e encarou o teto enquanto respondia. – Eu não sei... Eu ainda estou achando que irei acordar e ver que isso tudo foi só um pesadelo. – retrucou.

Encolhi-me ao seu lado, aninhando meu rosto em seu peito. – Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito. Não sei explicar direito, mas... _isso_ não parece ser... _real_. De maneira nenhuma. – expliquei, sem conseguir impedir que algumas lágrimas acabassem rolando por minha face.

– Eu sei, Bella. Sinceramente, eu não sei como lidar com isso também. É como se nós tivéssemos tudo e de repente, alguém tivesse roubado nossa felicidade.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer era menear a cabeça em compreensão, Eu sabia que se eu tentasse falar mais alguma coisa, acabaria chorando outra vez, e isso era tudo o que eu menos queria neste momento.

Edward parecia tão abalado quanto eu. Não seria justo de minha parte que me deixar levar por minhas emoções quando ele mesmo também necessitava de conforto – muito embora eu mesma não fosse a fonte mais confiável para isso.

– Amanhã temos consulta com a Dra. Shelton, certo? – ele perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

Assenti outra vez. E mesmo que eu quisesse parecer forte por ele, não consegui disfarçar minhas inseguranças. – Você irá mesmo comigo, amanhã?

Senti seus lábios contra minha testa. – É claro que sim, amor. Nós vamos lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível.

Permanecemos assim por um tempo, até Richard voltar para o nosso quarto alegando que estava faminto. Somente a idéia de comer qualquer coisa fazia com que meu estômago embrulhasse. Inventei uma desculpa para fugir do jantar, porém Edward convenceu-me a comer, já que estava a muito tempo em jejum. Bastaram apenas duas frases para que ele me persuadisse para isso.

– Por favor, baby. Nós precisamos manter as aparências. Pelo bem de Richie.

E por conta deles, eu me obriguei a ingerir qualquer coisa, mesmo que o sanduiche natural parecesse mais três refeições completas para o meu organismo. Os meninos se contiveram com uma pizza congelada e refrigerante mesmo que no final da refeição, Richard retrucou um pouquinho que "as que entregam em casa" serem mais gostosas.

A presença de nosso filho foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer para nós dois. Seu jeito engraçado, o sorriso fácil e a contagiante alegria dele fez com que Edward e eu esquecêssemos momentaneamente tudo relacionado à gravidez. Somente Richie foi capaz de me fazer rir, depois de um dia tão tenebroso como aquele. Suas risadas enquanto brincava com o pai, foi o acalento que meu espírito precisava.

Todavia, o momento de levá-lo para cama tinha chegado rápido demais. Apesar de ser o período de férias dele, sua hora de dormir já havia passado e só eu saberiam qual seriam as conseqüências disto tanto no seu humor quanto na sua disciplina no dia seguinte. Com um beijo na face, Edward e eu havíamos lhe desejado boa noite, e magicamente, segundo depois Richard já estava dormindo profundamente.

Juntos, fomos para o nosso quarto e apesar das milhares de coisas para discutirmos sobre o que faríamos a partir de agora, ninguém ousou quebrar o silêncio. Afinal, nenhum sabia muito bem o que dizer para o outro. Ele foi até o closet enquanto eu segui para o banheiro, me preparar para dormir.

Já na bancada, não pude evitar analisar meu reflexo no espelho. Talvez não houvesse nada de tão diferente em minha aparência, mas eu percebia nitidamente todas as transformações; os pequenos sinais de que eu estava carregando alguém em meu ventre – e não falo pelo meu rosto inchado, o que provavelmente era culpa de todo o choro durante a tarde. Meus cabelos estavam mais oleosos que o normal, os seios maiores e a barriga, apesar da discreta proeminência, era rígida como pedra.

Era tudo tão confuso para mim! Parecia que fisicamente tudo estava dando certo, embora hoje eu tivesse descoberto que havia falhado em algum momento. Fiquei encarando minha imagem, como se ela tivesse a resposta para todas as minhas dúvidas. Como se aquela Bella espelhada à minha frente, pudesse me dizer o que fazer daqui para frente.

Perdida em minha própria concentração, não percebi Edward entrando no banheiro. Somente quando nossos olhos se encontraram pelo espelho, percebi como nossos semblantes eram parecidos naquele instante. Cheio de receios, apreensivos... vazios.

– Nós vamos superar tudo isso, baby. – ele afirmou, vindo me abraçar pelos ombros, – Vamos passar por isso, como sempre: juntos.

Meneei a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto me recostava ao seu peito. Seus dedos permaneceram acariciando a pele do meu braço, tentando passar a segurança que eu tanto precisava.

Permanecemos naquela posição por algum tempo, até que ele me arrastou até nossa cama. Enquanto esperava cair no sono, Edward continuou com seus afagos carinhosos em meus cabelos, pescoço e costas, sussurrando sempre palavras onde afirmava que tudo daria certo para nos dois no final. Aos poucos, todo o esgotamento daquele dia me sucumbir, e finalmente senti o estupor da inconsciência dominando minha mente.

Porém, antes de me entregar totalmente a letargia, não pude deixar de perceber um pequeno detalhe, que parecia fazer alguma diferença ali. Uma sensação agridoce me tomou quando me dei conta disto.

As mãos de Edward, que sempre foram ávidas para descansar sobre meu estômago desde quando ele soube que eu estava grávida, em momento algum, haviam tocado em minha barriga.

**[...]**

O dia seguinte foi uma loucura. A noite mal dormida devido aos pesadelos desconexos que me atormentaram fez com que eu ganhasse uma dor de cabeça insuportável ao longo do dia.

Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que quando acordasse, tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho muito ruim. Que o calendário me mostrasse que hoje ainda fosse Quinta-feira e que à tarde, quando fosse pegar o exame tudo não tivesse passado de um susto. No entanto, bastou apenas verificar a data no despertador para que eu tivesse que encarar a dura realidade outra vez.

Também não pude deixar de perceber o vazio ao meu lado na cama. Sem contar que os lençóis estavam quase da mesma maneira que na noite passada, um gesto atípico de Edward que costumava bagunçar todas as cobertas durante o sono. Aquilo era uma prova de que ele não havia passado muito tempo ao meu lado após eu ter adormecido.

Levantei-me e me arrumei para começar o dia, mas me mantinha intrigada pela ausência de Edward. Procurei-o no quarto de Richie, no seu escritório e na cozinha, porém não havia nenhum sinal dele em cômodo algum. Eu já estava começando a me preocupar quando pela minha visão periférica vi um movimento vindo da varanda.

Abri a porta devagar e encontrei Edward encarando um ponto fixo além do nosso quintal, ainda vestindo as mesma roupas de ontem a noite. Pela confusão ainda maior que eram seus cabelos e pelos círculos roxos proeminentes de suas olheiras, notei que ele havia passado a noite em claro. Contudo o que mais me surpreendeu naquela cena foi uma carteira de Malboro pela metade e cinzeiro lotado sobre o centro.

– Edward, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei estupidamente.

Momentaneamente, ele pareceu assustado quando me viu. Xingou algo baixinho e dispensou o cigarro ainda pela metade. – Desculpe – murmurou sem jeito –, não consegui dormir essa noite e eu estava... bem, você sabe... Acabei cedendo ao vício.

Na adolescência quando nos namorávamos, eu sabia que Edward, em seus plenos dezoito anos, havia fumado um cigarro ou outro, porém quando nos reencontramos em Chicago, descobri que aquilo havia se tornado um hábito comum para ele. Apesar de o odor me incomodar, era tola demais e nunca me atrevi a mudar esse costume dele, até porque eu mesma achava aquele ato sexy demais.

Ele meio que foi forçado a largar o vício quando eu fiquei grávida de Richie. Afinal de contas, nós vivíamos em um apartamento mínimo e qualquer inalação daquela fumaça tóxica poderia fazer mal ao bebê. Por isso, quão foi a minha surpresa ao vê-lo depois de tantos anos com um cigarro entre os lábios outra vez.

Encarei-o atônita por um momento sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Lógico, havia motivos de sobra para que ele voltasse a usar o cigarro como uma forma de amenizar sua ansiedade, entretanto aquela atitude dele me incomodou de uma forma que nem eu mesma saberia explicar exatamente o por quê.

– Desde quanto você está fumando? – inquiri receosa.

Eu não havia percebido o cheiro da nicotina impregnado nele, então provavelmente, era algo recente, contudo não pude deixar de questioná-lo sobre isso.

Ele deu de ombros. – Alguns dias, eu acho.

– Porque voltou, depois de tanto tempo?

– Eu precisava disso, Bella. Algo para extravasar. Alguns usam a bebida, outros o sexo... e eu voltei a fumar. Não é grande coisa.

Não pude deixar de rebater. – É _sim_, Edward! Principalmente quando você tem um filho que o tem como exemplo!

Ele riu, mas não havia humor algum – Como se eu fosse fazer isso na frente dele... Eu não sou nenhum idiota, Isabella.

– Ah não? Particularmente eu acho a maior idiotice do mundo você ter voltado a estragar seus pulmões com essa porcaria, só porque estamos com problemas!.

– Quer dizer então que só quem tem o direito de ficar mal por saber que terá um filho doente é você?, – Edward rebateu duramente. – Você pode ficar cabisbaixa e chorando a noite toda, enquanto eu não tenho o direito de fumar a _porra_ de um cigarro?

Suas palavras apesar de machucarem, despertaram também raiva. – Pelo menos chorar não é algo estúpido como inalar esse veneno. – antes entrar na cozinha, eu completei – E me desculpe se minhas lágrimas lhe incomodaram tanto. Eu só queria o apoio do meu marido.

Bati a porta com força desnecessária quando voltei para dentro. Odiava que meus canais lacrimais tivessem ligação direta com qualquer alteração em meu humor. Portanto, tentei a todo custo não chorar outra vez, querendo estupidamente não demonstrar quão fraca eu era.

Não imaginei que Edward fosse agir tão estupidamente comigo, principalmente depois do que nós havíamos passado ontem. Hoje teríamos mais uma consulta com a obstetra, onde iríamos decidir o que fazer daqui para frente, Minha mente estava um turbilhão de receios, sem saber ao certo o que pensar. Portanto, eu contava com meu marido e que juntos decidiríamos umas das coisas mais importantes de nossas vidas. Em hipótese alguma imaginei que as primeiras horas daquele dia iniciariam com uma discussão estúpida, que não nos levaria a lugar algum.

Escutei a porta voltando a se abrir, mas me recusei a virar o rosto para encará-lo. Talvez porque a mágoa fosse evidente, ou porque era orgulhosa demais para que ele me visse quase chorando outra vez.

Mesmo de costas, eu podia sentir as ondas de sua raiva direcionadas a mim. Ele não falou absolutamente nada enquanto atravessava a cozinha, indo em direção ao seu escritório, onde permaneceu o restante do tempo.

Uma ótima maneira de se começar justo este dia.

Também fui soberba demais e não quis dar o braço a torcer indo falar com ele. Durante o restante do dia, segui minha rotina da melhor maneira que pude. Com toda a bagunça emocional de ontem, eu tinha deixado de lado algumas coisas relativas à casa, por isso, me aprofundei nessas tarefas.

Já nem sabia mais se Edward iria comigo até a médica, mas de antemão já tinha acertado os últimos detalhes com a babá de Richie. Em hipótese alguma eu deixaria que a tensão que se estendeu ao longo daquela manhã entre nós dois afetasse de alguma forma o meu filho.

Cedo demais, havia chegado a hora de me arrumar para a nova consulta com a Dra Shelton. Minhas dúvidas e indecisão pareceram aumentar exponencialmente na medida em me arrumava diante do espelho. Somente alguns minutos me separavam da enxurrada de emoções que provavelmente eu sentiria outra vez quando chegasse àquele consultório.

Eu estava quase terminando de arrumar a bagunça que era o meu cabelo, quando Edward pareceu à porta do nosso quarto, aparentando estar ainda mais exausto. Apesar de ter tomado um banho e trocado de roupa, sua barba permanecia por fazer e seu cabelo parecia uma bagunça ainda maior do que aquela que vira no começo do dia.

Depois de passar algum tempo protelando, ele começou. – Baby, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer aquilo com você. – como eu permaneci calada, ele continuou – Acho que não estou sabendo lidar muito bem com isso e...

– E por acaso você acha que eu sei, Edward? – interrompi seu discurso, finalmente me virando para fita-lo. – Acha que é fácil saber que meu filho é doente e que eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada por ele?

– Eu me sinto da mesma forma, Bella.

Tentei acalmar meus nervos ao respirar fundo. Ambos estávamos na mesma situação, porém ao invés de nos unimos tínhamos arrumado uma briga que não nos levaria a lugar algum. Por mais que me irritasse com suas atitudes, tentei levar em conta que Edward precisava também descarregar toda a frustração que o atingia também.

– Olha Edward, – comecei devagar, tentando soar mais centrada possível. – Eu não quero brigar com você justo hoje. Nós temos várias coisas mais importantes para discutirmos.

– Eu concordo plenamente. – ele enfatizou

– Ótimo. – comentei ao terminar de prender meu cabelo em uma trança. – Você vai comigo?

Seus olhos faiscaram com algo que parecia ser aquela irritação outra vez – É óbvio que sim.

– Então apresse-se. Ou você vai mesmo para algum lugar com o cabelo deste jeito.

Apesar de tudo, o meu comentário bobo o fez sorrir um pouco, mesmo que não tenha alcançado seus olhos. Foi rápido ao escolher algo para vestir e tentar domar um pouco as mechas rebeldes, mesmo que isso não tivesse surtindo efeito.

Antes de sairmos do quarto e seguir em diante com nossos planos, Edward me surpreendeu ao segurar minha mão e me puxar para um abraço.

– Me desculpe, amor. Eu não queria que você descobrisse que eu voltei com o cigarro, principalmente hoje. É tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que... – ele suspirou alto, como se procurasse as palavras certas para dizer –, talvez eu tenha usado isso como válvula de escape. Você tem toda razão em estar decepcionada comigo.

– Não estou decepcionada, Edward. Surpresa, sim, mas eu acho que te entendo. Enfim, nós dois não contávamos com isso em nossos planos.

Ele me abraçou mais forte contra seu peito,– Mas isso não muda nada, baby. Nós vamos dá um jeito nisso. Juntos.

Ele ergueu meu rosto e me beijou docemente nos lábios. Apesar da brevidade do toque, bastou somente isso para que, pelo menos naquele instante, eu pudesse encontrar o acalento que tanto ansiava.

Ao descemos, nos despedimos de Richie que parecia um tanto irritado por ter que ficar em casa. Edward me puxou até a garagem e eu tremi quando relembrei das cenas que ocorreram ali na tarde anterior. Forcei-me em seguir adiante, sem deixar transparecer a ele o meu desconforto,

Apesar do trajeto tranqüilo, não houve muitas conversas entre nós dois. Ambos não estavamos com humor para encher o silêncio com conversas fúteis quando havia algo mais enorme para ser considerado, e assim, cada um permaneceu com suas próprias reflexões a cerca do que faríamos.

Talvez essa fosse uma atitude errada, levando em conta que teríamos que tomar qualquer decisão em conjunto, contudo, eu ainda estava temerosa que Edward começasse a me culpar de alguma forma pelo que havia acontecido com nosso bebê. Por mais tolo que esse tipo de pensamento pudesse parecer, não conseguia evitar meu receio quanto a isso.

Quando Edward estacionou em frente ao hospital, ele não abriu a porta de imediato como de costume. Ele voltou-se levemente em minha direção e puxou uma das minhas mãos que permanecia em meu colo.

– Bella? –, assim que mi virei para fita-lo, ele continuou – Eu não faço idéia do que teremos que fazer agora, mas... quero que você saiba que estaremos sempre juntos, não importa o quê.

Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi menear minha cabeça afirmativamente, sem consegui segurar uma solitária lágrima que rolou pela minha face. Em resposta, ele me sorriu tristonho e se inclinou levemente sobre o console para beijar minha testa. Depois disso, partimos finalmente para a consulta, receosos e sem termos noção do que poderia vir a partir dali.

Esperar até sermos atendidos foi doloroso para mim. A sala de espera daquela obstetra era o retrato da felicidade com todas aquelas futuras-mamães exibindo orgulhosas suas barrigas não importa quão avançadas fossem as gravidezes. Por mais egoísta que fosse, eu não pude deixar de sentir inveja por elas, afinal, pelo visto nem uma delas teve o azar de ter um filho cujo o futuro era incerto. Atrevia-me a dizer que até a minha própria gestação era incerta.

Ao sermos finalmente chamados, Edward e eu seguimos de mãos dadas até a sala. Mal parecia que no começo da semana nós dois estivemos ali em circunstâncias completamente diferentes, onde esperávamos apenas que pudéssemos sair dali com boas noticias e a primeira imagem do nosso bebê.

A médica nos olhou com uma expressão contemplativa quando entramos no consultório. – Sinceramente, eu gostaria de poder lhes dizer algo reconfortante, mas creio que não existam palavras para isso.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward falou – Sinceramente, eu não entendo, doutora. Eu andei pesquisando sobre isso e vi que essa... _coisa_... ocorre quando os pais têm idades avançadas. Então, porque justo conosco? Bella nem sequer tem 30 anos... porque?

Eu não sei se fiquei mais surpresa pelo questionamento repentino de Edward ou pelo fato de ele ter pesquisado sobre a Síndrome de Down. Eu meio que me senti estúpida por não ter feito algo parecido ao preferir me afundar em minha amargura.

– Não existe nada comprovado quanto a isso, Sr. Masen. É obvio que alguns estudos mostram que pais com idade superior a 35 anos, têm mais chances de terem um bebê Down. Mas isso é muito relativo, há casos exatamente como o de vocês, que possuem a faixa etária corresponde justamente com o índice de menor risco,

– Ah, tudo bem então, Nós dois fomos os azarados, certo? – rebateu ele com humor-negro.

Apesar das palavras críticas de Edward, a Dr, Shelton não se deixou abater. – Isso depende de que exatamente você classifica como azar. Como eu falei anteriormente, o bebê pode ter um desenvolvimento normal e...

– Essa gravidez não é normal doutora. É um erro genético. E até onde eu sei, retardo mental, problemas cardíacos e ataques epiléticos não podem ser considerados algo comum.

– Eu sei que você deve ter encontrado uma enxurrada de informações relevantes, embora nem todas as crianças portadoras possuam exatamente todas estas características. – a médica explicou pacientemente, – É assustador, eu sei, mas com acompanhamento, estas crianças podem se desenvolver como qualquer outra.

Edward rebateu, firme em suas palavras – Eu não creio tanto nisso. Sem contar que alguns não sobrevivem sequer ao primeiro ano. No final das contas, é apenas um desgaste para os pais que pode acabar sendo em vão.

Eu queria poder falar alguma coisa, porém a forma enlevada que os dois debatiam o tema fez com que eu me calasse, Ambos eram tão firmes em suas próprias convicções que seria fascinante de se assistir – caso isso não envolvesse a minha própria gravidez.

Depois de respirar profundamente, a Dr. Shelton continuou – Pelo visto, vocês já têm a opinião formada do que pretendem fazer. Querem fazer isso ainda hoje? Por que será necessário prepararmos a sala e que assinem o termo responsabilidade.

Naquele instante, não me permiti mais ficar calada. – Que procedimentos?

A médica me encarou confusa – Os procedimentos para o aborto, Bella. Não é isso que você quer?

Aquelas me palavras me pegaram de surpresa. _Era isso mesmo que eu queria? _

Virei-me para Edward, mas ele me fitava tão confuso quanto a Dr. Shelton. O vinco entre suas sobrancelhas que havia se firmado ali desde ontem, pareceu aumentar a medida que ele me olhava de volta. – O que houve, baby?

– Pelo visto, vocês não conversaram sobre isso entre si, certo?

Nenhum de nós respondeu aquela pergunta. Simplesmente continuamos a nos olhar, tentando adivinhar o que havia na mente do outro.

Ela nos encarou categoricamente. – Vocês deveriam saber que está é uma decisão irreversível. Que precisa ser bastante repensada, até porque envolve muito do psicológico de vocês. – com último olhar repreensivo, ela afirmou, – Antes de qualquer coisa, vocês deveriam ter conversado.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentando, enquanto Edward, como qualquer outro bom advogado, tentava se justificar. – Não foi fácil para nós, doutora. Saber que o filho que você tanto esperava é doente, não é algo que seja fácil de encarar. Sem contar que foram menos de 24h para que tomássemos qualquer decisão...

– Isabella, você gostaria de falar alguma coisa.

Engoli em seco, me sentindo uma garotinha que tinha acabado de ser flagrada fazendo algo errado. – Eu me sinto... confusa com tudo isso.

Dr. Shelton se recostou a cadeira e entrelaçou os dedos, pousando-os em seu colo. – Eu posso imaginar o quanto é difícil encarar uma situação como esta. Porém, eu necessito que vocês conversem sobre todas as hipóteses que têm em mãos. Dialoguem, avaliem os receios um do outro antes de tomarem qualquer decisão. Ambos precisam ficar unidos quanto a isso.

Edward não aparentou resignação ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido. Na verdade, ele só parecia estar tão derrotado quanto eu. Nós havíamos apenas sido estúpidos demais para chegarmos ao consultório sem termos conversado absolutamente nada anteriormente. Acho que ele pressupunha que minha opinião sobre o aborto já estava formada, entretanto, havia tantas coisas para se considerar primeiro.

Eu não era idiota. Talvez, a atitude mais sensata a se fazer seria mesmo desisti daquela gravidez. Mas, só de imaginar um filho meu sendo retirado do meu corpo com meu consentimento... Por mais que estivesse carregando um ser ermo, sem possibilidade alguma de desenvolvimento, sentia uma dor apenas com a idéia de não abrigá-lo mais em meu ventre.

– Nós ainda temos tempo para falar sobre isso, certo? – meu marido questionou, – Alguns dias não fará tanta diferença se por acaso nós decidirmos sobre... bem... . – ele abaixou a voz, mas as meias palavras foram suficientes para que eu compreendesse

A médica permaneceu séria enquanto respondia. – Não Edward. Lógico, que se você decidirem mesmo pelo aborto, o melhor será realizá-lo antes da 20ª semana, para que não haja nenhuma complicação.

Eu queria ter forças para expressar minha opinião e expor meus anseios, todavia, o nó preso em minha garganta impedia que eu comentasse qualquer coisa. Eu tinha medo de acabar chorando do mesmo jeito que tinha acontecido na tarde anterior.

– Eu separei algum material que tinha arquivado sobre a Síndrome de Down. Pelo que vejo, vocês ainda possuem dúvidas sobre o assunto, especialmente você, Isabella. – ela puxou algumas revistas e vários informativos de uma das gavetas de sua mesa. – Creio que uma lida neste material valeria à pena antes de optarem por qualquer coisa.

Peguei o material das mãos da médica e perguntei. – Quando é que devo ligar dizendo qual foi nossa decisão?

– Na verdade, vocês têm livre arbítrio quanto a isso. Logicamente, o quanto antes resolverem, melhor. Além desses informativos, eu poderia sugerir um psicólogo especializado em crianças especiais e...

Edward a interrompeu abruptamente. – Não é necessário, doutora. Creio que essas revistas e a Internet sejam mais do que suficiente para nós.

Ela deu de ombros levemente, – Tudo bem, – se voltando especificamente para mim, ela acrescentou. – só não esqueça nesse meio tempo, Isabella, de continuar com as vitaminas pré-natais e com o calmante que lhe receitei quando achar necessário.

Assenti levemente, – Eu irei, doutora.

Nós saímos do consultório com a promessa que teríamos nossa decisão até o final da próxima semana; acho que tempo suficiente para refletir sem causar efeitos colaterais caso eu viesse...

Só de imaginar essa possibilidade, meu peito se apertada insanamente. Depois de semanas de tanta felicidade, me imaginando outra vez com um recém-nascido em meu colo, era difícil demais aceitar que tudo isso não passou de um desejo; um sonho o qual não poderia mais ser realizado.

O silêncio durante a viagem de volta era insuportável. A tensão no carro era obvia, contudo nem um de nós dois ousou falar qualquer coisa. Permanecemos cada um preso em suas próprias reflexões, sem coragem para perguntar qual era a opinião do outro – apesar de já ter uma vaga idéia do qual era o desejo do meu marido.

Apenas quando Edward virou a esquina da rua em que morávamos, ele ousou falar alguma coisa.

– Mais tarde, depois que o Richie estiver na cama,– ele começou – eu acho que devemos conversar.

Eu sabia que isso era necessário, mas não pude evitar a forma ensandecida que meu coração trovejou em meu peito.

– Tudo bem. – foi tudo o que eu consegui balbuciar.

– Vamos tentar ser racionais e analisar a situação por todos os ângulos. Avaliar os prós e os contras, nos baseando nessas revistas e nas pesquisas que eu fiz ontem de madrugada. E então, _decidimos_.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas aquelas palavras me fizeram explodir.

– Ah, é claro Sr. Praticidade! Como se tudo fosse absolutamente fácil, não é?

Edward ficou momentaneamente abismado com minha reação. – Baby... eu sei que é complicado, mas é exatamente assim que precisamos ser.

– Analisando a situação? Baseando nos dados? Droga, Edward nós estamos falando de uma gravidez complicada, não de um dos seus casos!

Edward parou bruscamente na entrada da nossa garagem e voltou-se para mim com seus olhos inflamados de raiva.

– Por acaso, acha que isso é simples para mim, Isabella? Você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto eu queria outro filho!

– Não importa, Edward! Nós estamos falando de alguém inocente aqui.

– É... _Alguém_ nem sequer pode raciocinar direito!

Antes que o choque por aquelas palavras me tomasse por completo, Edward continuou. – Olha Bella, aqui não é nem hora nem local para discutirmos isso. Vamos lá para dentro. Richie é nossa prioridade agora. E ele está esperando por nós.

Com isso, ele pegou todo o material que havíamos recebido na consulta do porta-luvas, abriu a porta e pulou do carro com rapidez, e ao fechá-la de volta, o barulho fez com que eu me assustasse. Edward caminhou decidido até à porta, onde nosso filho o esperava ansioso.

Eu não sabia o que pensar em relação ao comentário taxativo de Edward; _Alguém nem sequer pode raciocinar direito._ Como mãe,era difícil associar meu filho a alguém que não poderia pensar, brincar, desenvolver... viver, enfim. Era como se ainda houvesse esperança em mim de que aquele serzinho crescendo em meu ventre pudesse ser normal.

Mas os testes comprovaram tudo. Meu bebê seria alguém que iria requerer cuidados e atenção pelo resto de sua vida. Vida que, dependendo de outros fatores, poderia até nem ser tão longa assim. Nosso futuro, caso eu decidisse manter essa gestação, poderia ser incerto, recheado de visitas à hospitais, especialistas... Todo um desgaste em busca de um mero conforto, já que cura para Síndrome de Down era algo impossível.

Do carro, eu assisti Edward colocando Richard no colo, comentando alguma coisa que o fez sorrir. Ao vê-lo tão cheio de mimos com nosso pequeno, era impossível imaginar que ele tinha acabado de fazer aquele comentário sobre o nosso outro bebê.

Suspirei pesadamente, afim de amenizar a dor de cabeça que já se intensificava. Eu precisava ser forte e fazer exatamente o que Edward havia feito. Eu precisava esquecer tudo isso por ora, pelo meu próprio bem. Afinal, meu marido mesmo havia enfatizado diversas vezes que Richie não poderia ser prejudicado com essa situação.

Caminhei devagar, afim de que melhorar meu humor por conta de Richard. Ele não merecia ver que seus pais estavam tensos e apreensivos. Cheguei a conclusão Da mesma forma que Edward nunca fumaria na frente do nosso filho, eu também não deveria ficar cabisbaixa ou melancólica. Afinal, não podia jogar toda responsabilidade em meu marido; eu também era um exemplo para Richie.

Quando cheguei ao hall de entrada da casa, algo no canto chamou minha atenção. Aproximei-me e só então eu pude notar qual era o verdadeiro significado por trás daquelas palavras de Edward:

Os folhetos e as revista sobre a Síndrome de Down que recebemos, estavam jogados na pequena lixeira perto do closet. Nem sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de guardar tudo aquilo para que lêssemos mais tarde.

As risadas altas dos dois vindo da sala de estar provocou um arrepio em minha espinha.

"_Richie é nossa prioridade agora"_

Com lágrimas nos olhos, eu dei por mim que o bebê que estava em meu ventre já não significava absolutamente nada para o meu marido.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá pessoas!<br>**

**Gente, eu fiquei feliz demais e extremamente surpresa com cada uma das reviews de vocês no capitulo anterior! Me deixaram muito feliz, de verdade. Ver a opinião de vocês – positiva ou não – em relação a gravidez de uma criança excepcional faz com que eu me motive ainda mais para escrever cada vez mais. **

**Espero que a o longo dessa fic, nós possamos quebrar juntas os tantos paradigmas que existem em relação a SD.!**

**Sem muito pra falar, porque eu ainda tenho duas fics pra betar e um bônus pra escrever! _Ohmedeuohdeuohmeudeu_... **

**Um ótimo inicio de mês para todas nós!**


	11. Capítulo Dez

_Oi povo!_

_Passando rapidinho para pedir que, por favor, leiam a N/A lá no finalzinho!_

_Agora, chega de falar, né? Vamos ao post que é o que interessa! _

_Ah, antes que eu esqueça: agradeço do fundo do meu coração a duas pessoinhas que me ajudaram demais com esse capítulo. _

_A primeira é a **Renata Nunes**, (arroba)Renata_Nunes que se disponibilizou a ser minha nova beta, apesar de já ter me ameaçado de morte... Negão, brigadão! Se um dia eu encontrar o Adam Levine eu peço a cueca dele pra tu! _

_A segunda é a __**Luciana **(arroba)lumichelutti_ _que tirou todas as minhas dúvidas relativas aos termos médicos de uma gravidez. Por causa dela gente, acho que quando eu ficar grávida, nem precisarei fazer pre-natal! Muitíssimo obrigada, Lu! Pode ter certeza de que lhe irei lhe aperriar muito! _

* * *

><p><strong>Nada disso me pertence. Sou a mera aventureira no mundo mágico que é a escrita <strong>

* * *

><p>Eu estava sentada na poltrona do escritório de Edward, rodeada por alguns documentos da empresa dele e pelo material que tinha recebido esta tarde no hospital. Não consegui deixar de lado o que poderia ser uma fonte de informação muito útil a partir de agora. E era por conta dessa minha busca intensa, por tudo relacionado à Síndrome de Down, que o computador a minha frente estava com uma página da Web aberta, mostrando um site de uma instituição para crianças atingidas por essa doença.<p>

Não foi nenhum pouco difícil encontrar o site; uma rápida pesquisa no _Google_ apontou que as principais páginas sobre o assunto haviam sido acessadas recentemente. Comprovei tal fato ao entrar no histórico e constatar que todas elas haviam sido abertas durante os últimos dias. Isso mais do que explicava todo o conhecimento que Edward tinha demonstrado mais cedo, durante minha última consulta médica.

Não sabia o que pensar em relação a isso; uma parte de mim sentia-se idiota e fraca por ter afundado em minha própria melancolia e não ter ficado ao lado de Edward enquanto ele fazia tais pesquisas. Por outro lado, tinha a sensação de que havia sido levemente traída, como se meu marido quisesse absorver todas as informações somente para si, devido a algum motivo que não podia explicar ao certo.

Enquanto aguardava que ele voltasse do banho, aproveitei aqueles minutos para absorver o máximo de informações que podia em minha mente, como uma forma de voltar atrás do tempo perdido. Queria aprender ao máximo, como se isso tivesse o poder de esclarecer todos os receios que me afligiam. Contudo, quando mais lia, mais confusa eu ficava. Estava cercada de dúvidas em relação ao que fazer daqui para frente com essa gravidez.

Podia até parecer um pouco hipócrita de minha parte, mas eu estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que Edward pelo visto havia feito na noite passada. Embora pelo jeito, ele já estivesse com sua opinião formada em relação ao assunto, como comprovava a veemência que ele havia questionado a médica no consultório e pela atitude de ignorar quaisquer outras fontes ao jogar os informativos e as revistas no canto do hall.

Por alguma razão, não pude deixar de me sentir como se fosse uma garotinha que estava fazendo algo que não deveria. Era uma sensação estúpida, mesmo assim não conseguia evitá-la; Edward não era meu pai, e sim meu companheiro de vida, afinal de contas. Não é porque tinha dúvidas em relação ao futuro do bebê crescendo em meu ventre que eu seria julgada por ele. Sem contar que, nem era como se já estivéssemos discordando de algo: e mesmo que esse fosse o caso, nós éramos como qualquer outro casal que divergíamos de vez em quando.

Havia muito a ser debatido ainda entre nós dois. Como a Dra. Shelton havia afirmado, eu não poderia levar por menos uma decisão que afetaria minha vida em qualquer sentido. Seja ela de manter um bebê excepcional ou escolher pelo aborto. Decidir entre a solução menos dolorosa e a mais sensata. Só precisávamos discutir juntos os que faríamos em busca da melhor solução para nossa família.

Escutei o barulho da maçaneta sendo girada e levantei meu rosto na direção da porta. Edward apareceu usando uma regata e bermuda, descalço e com o cabelo ainda molhado do banho; seu traje típico de passar os finais de semana em casa. Mas o rosto, carregava o semblante pesado, como se estivesse prestes a entrar em mais um caso importante nos tribunais.

Meu coração descompassou um pouco quando ele afirmou seriamente: – Nós precisamos conversar Bella.

– Eu sei.

Ele se aproximou devagar e diferente do que imaginei não se sentou em uma das cadeiras que ficavam de frente a poltrona na qual eu estava sentada. Estendendo sua mão para mim, Edward me arrastou até o pequeno sofá que ficava perto da estante com meus livros. Sentando-nos um de frente para o outro, e apesar de estarmos próximos, ele permaneceu segurando minhas mãos, acariciando delicadamente meu pulso com seu polegar.

Depois de me encarar por um instante que pareceu imensurável, ele respirou fundo e começou – Eu acho que me precipitei hoje no hospital. Nós deveríamos ter falado sobre isso ontem à noite.

– Ontem eu não tinha condições alguma de discutir qualquer coisa. Na verdade, acho que ainda não tenho. – respondi, desviando meu rosto do intenso olhar de esmeralda dele.

– Só que nós precisamos, Bella. Você ainda está insegura porque não viu e nem leu as coisas que eu achei durante esses dias. Todas as outras doenças que vem acompanhada com a Síndrome, os problemas físicos, as questões de comportamento... isso quando esses... bem quando _eles_ conseguem sobreviver além do primeiro ano. – como eu não fiz comentário algum, ele finalmente completou. – O melhor a fazer é nos livrarmos o quanto disto.

Suas palavras frias fizeram com que meu peito se apertasse e um pouco de raiva surgisse em mim por conta daquela atitude dele. Um desejo incoerente de querer proteger o que era meu fez com que eu me levantasse para me afastar dele.

– Você não pode dizer isso! Nem todos são assim, Edward!

– Bella, eu pesquisei...

– Ah, é? Bem, você não foi o único! – comentei usando o melhor do meu sarcasmo – Eu _li_ o material que _você_ excluiu quando chegamos em casa. Andei vendo agora na internet que alguns bebês com o certo incentivo podem realmente se desenvolver como qualquer outra criança!

Edward riu sem humor algum – Ok, então você sabe que além de serem retardados, eles tem mais de 50% deles tem chances de serem cardíacos, não é? Que têm baixa imunidade, tendências a ficarem cegos, sofrerem convulsões...

– Você está sendo pessimista Edward!

– Ah é? Pois bem, eu venho lendo sobre essa doença desde que você fez a porcaria do exame, Isabella! Fico feliz em ver que você aprendeu tudo nos 20 minutos que se deu a trabalho de procurar alguma coisa.

Eu não tive reação para as palavras deles. Em nenhuma outra discussão nossa ao longo de todo esse tempo juntos, Edward havia dito palavras que me machucassem tanto. O pior de tudo era que eu precisava admitir que tal comentário era a mais pura verdade. O conhecimento que Edward mostrou ter durante a última consulta comprovava que as poucas horas que eu havia passado lendo sobre o assunto eram medíocres diante do conhecimento dele.

Talvez, eu tivesse passado os últimos minutos pesquisando sobre a doença em uma mera tentativa de conseguir argumentos suficientes para comprovar para ele que não era necessário nos livrarmos do ser em meu ventre que eu já amava incondicionalmente. Como se eu me ater a todas essas fontes a fim de evitar desesperadamente um aborto.

Eu me sentia humilhada, frustrada, fraca... quis fugir para longe daquela sala, longe dele, no entanto a única coisa consegui fazer foi me encolher de volta no sofá e soluçar copiosamente. Demorou um pouco, mas senti o braço de Edward envolver os meus ombros. Eu quis afastá-lo, mas Edward além do fato de muito mais forte, eu também – de uma maneira estranha e totalmente masoquista – quis ser confortada por ele.

– Me desculpe, baby. Eu não devia ter dito isso. – ele murmurou com a voz áspera entre meus cabelos. – Bella, você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu... queria esse filho.

_Queria. _O tempo passado não passou despercebido por mim.

– Não quer mais? – não consegui evitar de questionar.

Senti o movimento do seu peito quando tomou outra respiração profunda antes de falar. – Sinceramente? Não faço idéia, porque nunca me senti tão incapacitado em toda minha vida.

Ambos permanecemos calados com nossos próprios pensamentos. Por mais louco que seja eu me sentia reconfortada pelo fato de ele sentir algo parecido comigo. É como se eu estivesse de mãos atadas, sem poder fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse alterar nosso destino. A impotência de não poder fazer nada por meu bebê fazia com que uma frustração sem precedentes me domasse.

– A única coisa que tenho certeza é de que não podemos seguir em frente com essa gravidez, baby.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos contra sua camiseta enquanto as lágrimas que eu tentei bravamente segurar desciam por minha face. – Não, Edward. Por favor...

– Bella, – sua voz tão embargada quanto a minha continuou. – Nós não podemos lidar com isso... é demais.

Ergui minha cabeça para fita-lo e não fiquei surpresa ao ver que em seus olhos havia lágrimas também. – Talvez não seja tão difícil assim. Eu li que com o estímulo certo, alguns deles podem ir para escola, serem independentes e...

Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Já pensei nisso tudo, Bella. Eu juro que refleti cada possibilidade. Nós não sabemos o quão... _doente_ essa criança pode ser. Nós já tivemos o azar de sermos contemplados em uma chance em mais de duas mil. Não quero passar os próximos meses de minha vida lutando por algo que pode ser em vão.

Apesar de meu coração querer gritar que ele poderia estar errado, eu tinha que dá razão as palavras dele. Poderíamos colocar toda nossa energia e recursos por anos e anos e nada alteraria o estado no qual nosso filho iria nascer. Ele teria sempre Síndrome de Down. Seria sempre dependente de alguém.

– Eu acho... que você tem razão. – consegui balbuciar, mesmo que meu interior estivesse se destruindo com aquela admissão.

Edward me apertou com mais força – Eu sei que é difícil, Bella, mas sabe o que fez com que eu me decidisse por isso?

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça em seu tórax antes de ele finalmente completar seu raciocínio. – Foi por causa do Richie.

Afastei-me um pouco de seu abraço para poder fita-lo, ao notar minha expressão confusa, Edward continuou, – Eu pensei em se algo acontecesse conosco? Ou até mesmo quando morrermos... Será que é justo deixar nosso filho com o fardo de ter que cuidar para sempre de um irmão ou irmã deficiente?

Ponderei sobre aquilo por um instante, e para o meu completo terror consegui visualiza muito bem a cena. Um mundo onde Edward e eu já não existíssemos, com meu primogênito tendo a responsabilidade eterna de tomar conta de alguém. Como isso poderia afetar a vida dele no futuro? Seus estudos, seu trabalho ou quando ele mesmo quisesse construir sua própria família. Seria sensato deixá-lo com esse encargo eterno sobre suas costas?

E pior; Edward e eu não podíamos nos dar o luxo de dizer que éramos imortais. Tragédias poderiam acontecer... E se nós já não estivéssemos mais aqui enquanto nossos filhos ainda fossem crianças? Quem iria cuidar de duas crianças sendo uma delas excepcional? Meus pais, Charlie e Renee que ambos já haviam passado dos 50 anos? Os tios dele, que estavam na mesma situação? Alice, que simplesmente tinha pavor a construir sua própria família e sempre fugia das responsabilidades que havia dentro de um matrimônio?

Não, nem um deles merecia tal compromisso.

Meu peito se oprimiu quando dei por mim de que não havia mais escolhas. Por mais que aquilo me doesse à alma, precisava por um fim a um sonho que em tão pouco tempo mudou minha vida por completo. Eu receei, desejei, cuidei e amei alguém que nunca conseguiria por em meus braços por causa de uma piada cruel do destino.

Sendo assim, a razão me afirmava essa gravidez estava fadada ao fracasso, e que a melhor solução para seguirmos adiante com nossas vidas era por um fim o quanto antes nisso.

O único problema era convencer, completamente, o meu coração disto.

[...]

Eu não sei por quando tempo eu dormi, tampouco sabia dizer como foi que eu acabei vindo parar no em minha cama na noite passada. Tudo o que eu me lembro é de ter me agarrado ao Edward, e ter lamentado por tudo o que estava acontecendo conosco. Em algum ponto em meio a tantas lágrimas devo ter adormecido e acabei sendo carregada até aqui pelo meu marido.

Virei-me lentamente para que horas eram no despertador do criado-mudo. Mesmo sendo cedo, não pude deixar de perceber também que o lado de Edward da cama mais uma vez estava intocado, como se ele não tivesse dormido aqui novamente.

Confusa e sonolenta fui aos poucos tentando me levantar e na medida em que fazia isso, percebi o movimento da porta do banheiro de onde Edward saiu já todo vestido com um de seus usuais ternos escuros.

– Eu te acordei? – ele perguntou enquanto vinha se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

– Não. – engoli em seco ao sentir minha garganta arranhando, provavelmente por conta de toda carga emocional de ontem. Apesar de toda indiscutível beleza de Edward não pude deixar de notar as profundas olheiras sob seus olhos – Você dormiu?

Ele me lançou um sorriso cansado – Um pouco. E você conseguiu descansar?

Dei de ombros, evitando falar muito por conta do incômodo. Ele acariciou meu cabelo devagar e com a mão livre, empurrou levemente meu ombro fazendo com que eu me deitasse de novo sobre as cobertas.

– Talvez você devesse dormir mais um pouco. Richie não acordará nem tão cedo e eu preciso ir até o escritório o quanto antes. Deixei alguns processos pendentes e tenho que revisar tudo antes de Segunda.

Tentei me afastar dele, apesar de seu carinho ser tão reconfortante – Acho melhor não... E de qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir tomar minha vitamina pré-natal.

A expressão dele se franziu, intrigado. – Bella, qual é o ponto de continuar fazendo isso se nós... bem, você sabe.

A atitude indiferente dele fez em relação ao aborto com que minha apatia se transformasse em raiva. – Qual é o problema nisso? Esse bebê não está morto Edward e enquanto eu estiver grávida eu me sinto responsável por ele.

Ele pareceu surpreso com minha repentina hostilidade, no entanto se recuperou rapidamente.

– Tudo bem, Bella. – ele prosseguiu – Eu sei que nem conversamos sobre todos os _detalhes_ ainda. Só estou preocupado, afinal você sabe que todos dizem que quando mais avançada a gravidez, mais complicado...

Não permiti que ele continuasse ao erguer minhas mãos no ar, – Não sou nenhuma estúpida, Edward. Apenas não estou preparada ainda. Eu preciso de um tempo para... aceitar tudo isso, entende?

Edward me encarou insondavelmente por longos segundos até que finalmente ele respirou fundo, inclinando-se sobre mim para deixar um beijo em minha testa. – Está bem, amor. Eu compreendo. Mas, por favor, não demore muito ok?

Assenti levemente – Juro que quando estiver pronta, você será o primeiro a saber.

Despedimos-nos, e como não havia chance alguma que eu voltasse a dormir, comecei a me preparar para o dia, tentando me manter ocupada o máximo possível para que eu não voltasse a pensar a decisão mais do que necessária que estava em minhas mãos a partir de agora.

Com meu filho ainda dormindo, comecei a fazer algumas coisas que já estava protelando há muito tempo, como ir até closet e juntar algumas peças de roupas que nem eu nem Edward usávamos mais. Em seguida, juntei todos os papéis velhos que estavam no fundo das gavetas e pus fim a toda àquela pequena pilha de inutilidade.

Não satisfeita, estendi essa vontade de me manter ocupada para o longo da casa. Arrumar a dispensa, organizar DVDs da sala de vídeo, limpar os móveis da sala de estar... Minha motivação em preencher o máximo possível o tempo ocioso fez com que acabasse convocando Richard para me ajudar com tudo.

Obviamente, usando as palavras certas e prometendo uma porção dupla de sobremesa no jantar, meu filho acabou por fazer tudo com muita animação, sempre preenchendo o silêncio com algum comentário engraçado ou com perguntas intermináveis – o que era ótimo para mim que não ansiava nem um pouco em ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Quase no final da tarde, depois de um almoço via delivery, nós dois fomos até o quarto dele onde começamos a separar os brinquedos que ele já não usava mais. No meio da tarefa, Richie começou a ficar sonolento e absolutamente intragável como qualquer outra criança na idade dele. Para meu próprio bem, acabei colocando-o na cama, depois de termos colocado as caixas lotadas de velharias na garagem.

Enquanto meu garotinho tirava sua merecida soneca, não me restou muita coisa a fazer a não ser voltar para meu próprio dilema sobre manter ou não esta gravidez. Em busca de mais respostas fui outra vez para o pequeno escritório – cômodo que a todo custo tentei evitar durante meu súbito ataque de organização.

Tentei evitar olhar para o pequeno sofá, onde Edward e eu tivemos nossa conversa na noite passada. Não estava 100% convencida quanto ao aborto, mesmo que essa fosse a atitude mais prudente a se fazer, uma vez que não havia cirurgia, remédios ou tratamentos que alterasse a situação do bebê em meu vente. Partir diretamente para a escrivaninha, onde estava o computador e todos os arquivos que eu resgatei no chão na tarde de ontem.

As próximas horas eu passei mergulhada com tudo relacionado à Trissomia do cromossomo 21. Mesmo me atendo somente à Internet e as poucas revistas que eu havia recebido no consultório, pude achar bastantes coisas relevantes em relação a esta disfunção genética. Algumas delas me assustaram terrivelmente: doenças cardíacas, anomalias no sistema digestivo e respiratório, problemas de visão e audição, além de todo atraso no desenvolvimento físico e mental. Não era fácil para eu lidar com a realidade de que o bebê que meu corpo gerava provavelmente viria a ter metade destes problemas.

No entanto, nem tudo era drama. Vi-me sorrindo ao assistir alguns vídeos com crianças portadoras de Down brincando e rindo normalmente. Já outro me levou as gargalhadas em meio às lágrimas ao ver um bebê por volta de dois anos, também portador da anomalia tocando loucamente um piano, exatamente como Richie costumava fazer.

Porém, um vídeo em particular me tocou de jeito estranho. Nele, vários Downs, independente de idade, gênero, raça ou classe social, falavam de seus sonhos. Sonhos tão parecidos como os de qualquer outro ser humano: aspirações profissionais, desejos de um futuro melhor... tudo tão parecido com o que eu mesma desejava. Tanto para mim, quanto para qualquer um dos meus filhos.

No geral, aquelas pessoas apesar dos traços físicos comuns a todas como os a face rechonchuda, os olhos amendoados e boquinha minúscula eram na verdade absolutamente diferente uma das outras. Elas podiam sim ter uma vida normal, apesar das limitações que a síndrome lhes impunha.

O soar da campanha fez com que saísse do transe momentâneo que tinha entrado desde que tinha focado profundamente em minha pesquisa. Por costume, verifiquei a babá-eletrônica que havia deixado ao lado da cama de Richard e percebi que seu ressonar se mantinha tranquilamente. Levantei-me rapidamente e fui até a porta, onde pelo olho mágico encontrei uma Rosalie com cara de poucos amigos.

– Eu não acredito que você será covarde desse jeito! – ela disparou com um olhar fuzilante logo depois que eu abri a porta.

– Do que você está falando?

– Não sabe? Eu poderia imaginar qualquer coisa de você, Bella, menos que você fosse alguém que se passasse por idiota!

Não pude deixar de ficar irritada com a torrente de acusações que Rosalie fazia. Eu nem sequer adivinhava a razão que a fez atravessar dois bairros inteiros quase na hora do rush em Chicago. Sem contar que nunca fomos tão próximas assim ao ponto de que ela tivesse a liberdade de dizer essas coisas comigo dentro de minha própria casa.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito enquanto ela praticamente exalava raiva em minha direção. – Olha Rose, eu não tenho ideia do que te trouxe até aqui, portanto eu exijo que você me explique o que está acontecendo.

– Não se faça de desentendida para mim, Bella. Deus, – seus olhos ficaram marejados quando ela continuou – isso é tão injusto! O que eu não daria por isso... Você sabe quantas mulheres queria estar no seu lugar nesse exato momento? E por um simples capricho você e seu marido irão desistir de tudo; descartar como se fosse lixo.

Mais confusa do que nunca, eu inquiri – Sobre o que você está falando e onde Edward se encaixa nisso tudo?

Finalmente, Rosalie parou de se movimentar pelo hall como se fosse uma leoa enjaulada e me encarou firmemente por alguns segundos. – Você não faz idéia do que o Edward fez, não é?

– É claro que não! O que diabos está acontecendo?

– Merda... – ela praguejou baixinho – Olha, me desculpe, eu nem deveria estar aqui mesmo... eu preciso ir.

Arrumando rapidamente sua bolsa sobre os ombros, Rose partiu diretamente para a porta, buscando ir embora o mais rápido possível. O que ela não contava é que eu fosse rápida o suficiente para impedi-la ao bloquear a passagem com meu corpo.

– Você não sairá daqui até que me explique o que Edward fez Rosalie.

– Eu não devia ter vindo... Acho que só me precipitei. Desculpe-me pelo incomodo, Bella.

O que poderia causar uma revolta tamanha naquela mulher ao ponto de vir me julgar em minha própria casa? E ainda mais afirmando veementemente que meu marido estava envolvido? Fitei-a longamente enquanto minha mente repassava todas as suas insinuações em busca de alguma resposta.

Não precisei pensar muito e meu coração gelou com a mera possibilidade daquilo que minha intuição afirmava.

_O que eu não daria por isso... Você sabe quantas mulheres querima estar no seu lugar nesse exato momento?_

Não era segredo para ninguém que o maior sonho da vida de Rosalie era ser mãe. Em momento algum desde que eu anunciei minha gravidez, ela escondeu que cobiçava estar na mesma situação do que eu. Sem contar que Rose também foi a primeira e única pessoa que eu contei sobre a real situação do meu bebê.

Sua atitude positivista na última quarta-feira não se tratava somente de sua crença de que não haveria nada de errado com a criança que crescia em meu ventre, mas sim de que eu em hipótese alguma optaria por dá um fim nessa gravidez. Algo que ela, sendo uma mulher estéril abominava em absoluto.

– Rose, – sibilei ainda abismada com minha própria descoberta. – eu preciso que você me conte o que o Edward fez.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, me fitando intensamente. – O Emmett vai me matar por conta disso. – ela retrucou ainda indecisa.

– Eu juro que isso ficará apenas entre nós duas. – prometi.

Ela riu, mas não havia nem um pouco de humor em seu tom. – Impossível, Bella. De maneira alguma isso ficará somente entre eu e você.

– Por favor, Rose.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior como se ainda protelasse sobre falar ou não. Estava prestes a implorar outra vez quando ela finalmente começou a falar.

– O Edward apareceu lá em casa hoje. Na verdade, não faz nem sequer uma hora que ele foi embora. – como eu não interrompi seu discurso, ela prosseguiu. – ele veio para nos pedir um favor.

– Que tipo de favor? – eu questionei.

– Ele pediu para que Emmett e eu passássemos o próximo final de semana com o Richie.

– E ele explicou algum motivo para isso?

– No início não, mas depois ele e Emmett foram conversar a sós na sala de estar.

A frustração estava começando a me domar, porque eu tinha que perguntar qualquer coisa para que Rosalie se dispusesse a continuar falando. – E você escutou algo dessa conversa?

Ela corou levemente e assentiu. Outra vez, ela se delongou antes de continuar a falar, – Eu só iria servir um pouco de café quando eu ouvi os dois conversando sobre sua gravidez. –, ela levantou sua face e observou atentamente minha expressão. Não sei o que ela viu, mas foi algo que a fez continuar contando-me o que tinha escutado. – Edward disse algo para o Emm que de deixou extremamente irritada e me fez vir diretamente para cá, assim que ele foi embora.

Eu tinha uma vaga idéia do que ele havia dito, contudo, eu necessitava da confirmação que viria através de Rosalie. – O que foi que ele falou para o Emmett, Rosalie?

Ela respirou profundamente antes de disparar – Ele disse que você dois precisariam de uns dias sozinhos, já que você tinha decidido marcar um horário com a sua médica na próxima sexta para fazer um aborto.

[...]

Traída. Essa era única palavra que eu tinha para definir a maneira como eu estava me sentindo. Em momento algum eu imaginei que Edward pudesse agir desta maneira comigo, afinal de contas, tinha deixado bem claro hoje de manhã que ainda não havia decidido absolutamente nada em relação à por um fim nessa gravidez. Sem contar que era o meu corpo de que estávamos falando... Não seria eu quem deveria ter a última palavra sobre isso?

Não fazia de idéia de como ele havia conseguido tal proeza. Tenho certeza de que nenhum assistente da Dr. Shelton haveria de marcar um procedimento como esse sem meu consentimento prévio. Como ele havia conseguido tal proeza era além do meu entendimento.

Antes de Rosalie ir embora, ela me pediu milhões de desculpas por ter sido precipitada e ter prejulgado minha atitude. Eu não a culpava de forma alguma; para uma mulher que desejava tanto ser mãe, ouvir que alguém próximo a ela estava prestes desistir disto deveria ser no mínimo revoltante. E mesmo que sua atitude de vir até minha casa fosse um tanto que intrometida – já só era de respeito a mim o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer com a minha vida – não pude deixar de ficar agradecida pelo fato de ela ter me contando sobre os planos de Edward.

Eu imaginava o que ele iria fazer para me convencer a abortar até o próximo final de semana. Quais seriam seus pretextos para fazer a minha cabeça? Que palavras ele usaria para que eu decidisse por algo que não tinha certeza se queria?

– Mamãe, por que você está chorando?

Soltei o ralador que estava em minhas mãos e voltei meu olhar para meu filho que estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, onde coloria seus livros e me encarava com uma expressão preocupada. Não pude deixar de abrir um leve sorriso para ele.

– Não é nada, docinho. Mamãe está apenas cortando cebolas. Eu já te disse que quando as pessoas sempre choram quando estão fazendo isso, não foi?

Seu cenho se franziu enquanto ele se voltava outra vez para o desenho. – Ontem de noite, você tava sonhando com cebolas?

Eu abrir um sorriso verdadeiro para ele enquanto me aproximava. – Não? Por quê?

Richie começou a rabiscar com força, colorindo de preto algumas nuvens no papel. – Você tava chorando ontem quando tava dormindo.

Parei imediatamente depois que ele havia dito aquilo. – Eu tive um sonho ruim. Daí eu fui pro seu quarto e vi que você tava abraçada com o papai e chorando. O papai disse que era porque você também tava tendo pesadelo igualzinho a mim.

– O seu pai estava acordado?

– Hm rum. A gente esperou um pouquinho até você parar de chorar e depois ele me levou pro meu quarto.

Isso explicava a razão dos lençóis quase intocados quando eu acordei. Provavelmente, Edward acabou dormindo no quarto de nosso filho. Ao ver a expressão tão preocupada do meu garotinho comigo, não pude deixar de pensar em como seria a reação dele ao saber que seu irmão ou irmã seria alguém excepcional.

Desde que contamos para Richard que teríamos mais alguém em nossa família, ele não havia expressado reação alguma. Lógico, que no primeiro momento ficou animado, mas com o passar das semanas sua empolgação cessou e agia tão indiferente quando podia. Eu havia lido que isso era normal em algumas crianças na idade dele, principalmente durante os primeiros meses, onde não havia nada tangível – como uma barriga crescendo a cada dia – para provar que de fato, existia mais alguém para se juntar a prole.

Ao olhar seus intensos olhos verdes, eu me perguntava se ele seria protetor do seu irmão ou se viria a rejeitar a criança assim como seu pai.

Era algo a mais que eu precisaria me preocupar.

Ao escutar o carro entrando na garagem, eu parei imediatamente de pensar sobre aquilo na medida em que Richie abandonava seus desenhos e corria até a porta da cozinha que era anexa à garagem.

Mais uma vez a raiva e aquela sensação de perfídia me dominaram, porém tentei me controlar, já que não era o momento nem o local apropriado para termos aquela discussão. Lentamente, me voltei para a salada que havia abandonado e tentei me concentrar ao máximo, tentando não esboçar qualquer reação.

– Pai! – disse Richie se jogando nas pernas do pai.

– Hey campeão! Como foi seu dia?

– Eu e a mamãe...

– A mamãe e eu – corrigi por puro hábito.

–... a gente juntou tudo que tinha de velho e colocou lá na garagem. A gente pode fazer uma feira no jardim igual nos filmes?

Edward riu – É eu vi a quantidade de caixas por lá. Eu quase não consegui estacionar.

– A gente pode papai, colocar tudo aquilo pra vender na feira de garagem? – Ele insistiu, e pela minha visão periférica eu o vi praticamente quicando de seu lugar.

– Nós vamos pensar nisso, carinha.

Richie comemorou de um jeito engraçado, usando um gesto que provavelmente aprendeu com seus amigos parque. – Eu vou ver se tem mais coisa pra jogar fora lá no quarto. – disse, e saiu em disparada para as escadas.

Nem meio segundo depois, os braços de Edward circundaram meu corpo – Oi. – ele sussurrou.

Não consegui evitar tencionar ao toque dele. Mais uma vez minha mente foi inundada pelo que Rosalie tinha me dito. O que ele havia dito, o que tinha feito. O gosto acre da traição pelo fato de ele não ter respeitado meus desejos ainda estava recente. Desvencilhei-me de seu abraço e fui até a geladeira, evitando a todo custo o contato físico dele.

– Qual é o problema, baby?

– _Qual é o problema?_ – repeti amargamente, sem consegui esconder meu rancor por ele – O problema, Edward é que você nunca me ouve!

Ele pareceu surpreso com minhas palavras – Bella, sinceramente, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando. O que foi que eu fiz?

– Não seja cínico, Edward! Você sabe o que você fez. – disparei enquanto procurava qualquer coisa entre as gavetas resfriadas.

Ele riu sem humor – Eu não leio mentes, Bella.

Bati com força a porta da geladeira, descontando o mínimo que fosse minha raiva naquele momento. – É claro que não é, porque se fosse, você nunca teria feito o que fez?

Sua expressão pasma passou-se para defensiva. – O que diabos você quer dizer?

– Eu te disse hoje de manhã que precisava de um tempo, mas não! Você nem sequer respeitou meu pedido e resolveu agir por conta própria como sempre! Só me diga o por quê, Edward. Porque você marcou a porcaria do aborto?

Ele ficou pálido por um momento antes de balbuciar – Como você soube?

– Não importa como eu soube, a questão aqui é que você não deveria ter feito isso!

Ele segurou a ponte do nariz, antes de chegar as suas conclusões. – Foi Rosalie, não foi? Emmett disse que não diria nada para ela. Ela tentou fazer sua cabeça, não foi? No mínimo, aquela vadia estéril tentou...

Ergui minhas mãos impedindo que ele continuasse. – Não importa o que ela disse ou deixe de dizer. Eu não sou nenhuma estúpida que é influenciada facilmente por algo que alguém diga. A questão aqui Edward é que você me outra vez se acha no direito de fazer as coisas sem sequer me consultar primeiro.

Ele tentou se aproximar de mim, mas eu o evitei. Ele tirou o paletó e desabrochou o nó da gravata na medida em que falava – Olha, talvez eu tenha agido meio que por impulso ao marcar essa... _consulta_. Mas nós dois sabemos que não temos muito tempo.

Tentei argumentar, mas foi a vez de ele me impedir – Eu admito que errei ao não ter falado nada para você. Mas Bella, eu só quis facilitar as coisas para nós dois.

– Facilitar como?

Mais uma vez ele se aproximou e dessa vez eu permiti que suas mãos pousassem em meus ombros. – Eu achei que até o próximo final de semana seria tempo suficiente para que você já tivesse pronta. Que você já tivesse decidida sobre o que fazer.

Tentando ser o mais sã possível, pus minhas mãos sobre as dele, apertando-as com força em busca do apoio que eu precisava para dizer as próximas palavras. Fechei os olhos por um momento reunindo toda coragem para depois abri-los e encontrar dois orbes verdes me encarando de forma intensa.

Na verdade, eu já tomei minha decisão. – respirei fundo e finalmente falei as palavras que já haviam se transformado em verdade em meu coração. – Eu não posso desistir do nosso filho Edward.

* * *

><p><em>Viram? Essa vem eu postei antes de fazer um mês! \o\o/ _

_Começando por um pedido de desculpas por não ter respondido todas as reviews, principalmente as do capítulo passado, onde houve a "revelação" daquilo que muitas de vocês já desconfiavam. Adorei cada uma delas, e juro que tentarei responde-las desta vez!_

_Algumas pessoas demostraram nas reviews e PM´s parecerem magoadas, outras apoiaram, algumas contra e já outras desistiram de vez de ler a fic, o que me deixa triste, embora todo mundo tem o direito de pensar o que quiser, não é? Por isso, viva a liberdade de expressão! _

_Enfim, só quero lembrar uma pequena coisinha: apesar disso tudo ser uma fanfic, a Síndrome de Down não é algo inventado por mim. Exigem milhões de pessoas no mundo que nasceram dessa forma e tudo o que elas pedem é um pouco de respeito. Então, vocês não imaginam o quanto eu fiquei feliz ao receber alguns comentários sobre pessoas que já mudaram sua forma de pensar somente por lê isso aqui. Foi esse meu objetivo ao criar esse UA, portanto creio que já estou muitíssimo satisfeita por conta disso!_

_Só outra coisinha: os vídeos que me refiro no texto estão lá no meu profile. Quem quiser dá uma conferida basta ir até lá! _

_Bem, só peço agora encarecidamente que vocês me digam o que tão achando! É muito importante para mim! _

_Beijos e até a próxima_

_Line_


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Olha eu de novo?**

**Antes de mais nada, eu quero agradecer de coração por todas as reviews que venho recebendo. A opinião de cada uma de vocês é o combustivel que me domina para que eu escreva mais e mais! Amo vocês por isso! ;")**

**Mas aí? Quem ainda está surtando depois de ter assistido esse Breaking Dawn? Com certeza, eu sou uma dessas doidas que ainda esta em extase com esse filme. **

**Enfim, vou logo dizendo que por aqui estão meio tensas... espero não levar pedrada depois desse capitulo, sabe? **

**Vou parar de enrolação e deixar vocês com o post que é o melhor que eu faço.**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

><p>Edward me encarou por um momento imensurável, como se tivesse digerindo as palavras que havia acabado de lhe dizer. Não ousei desviar meus olhos dos dele, permanecendo determinada quanto à minha decisão.<p>

Não sabia dizer ao certo qual foi o momento que eu tinha optado por seguir em frente com a gravidez. Arrisco a dizer que talvez em momento algum o aborto teria sido uma opção para mim, e que, na verdade, eu estava apenas chocada demais com a notícia de que teria um filho excepcional. Na verdade, continuo apavora, embora agora, estava determinada a não desistir dele, mesmo não fazendo idéia das conseqüências da minha opção.

- Você deve estar brincando. – Edward balbuciou pelo visto ainda aturdido com minhas palavras.

- Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, isso é loucura! Esse bebê será doente, você não pode trazer essa coisa para nossas vidas! – ele trovejou.

Finalmente, eu explodi. – Essa _coisa,_ além de ser um ser humano, é nosso filho, Edward! Eu não vou descartá-lo como se ele alguma espécie de lixo!

– Bella, ele é Down.

.– Não importa! Ele é meu e eu não irei desistir assim tão fácil dele!

Edward segurou a ponte do nariz, seu gesto típico quando precisava se acalmar. E por mais que ele estivesse tentando, eu praticamente sentia as ondas de raiva exalando de sua postura tensa. – Que parte você ainda não entendeu? Não é questão de ser ou não diferente: é um erro. E coisas assim necessitam ser eliminadas.

– Não ouse dizer que foi um erro. Esse bebê foi planejado por nós dois; nós quisemos isso e não é porque ele ou ela vai ser diferente que eu irei ignorar tão facilmente!

.Ele suspirou pesadamente – Isabella, essa criança é um erro. Ela tem um defeito genético; nenhuma cirurgia ou tratamento irá mudar isso. Síndrome de Down é algo incurável, e isso por si só é razão suficiente para abortá-lo.

Apesar da frieza de suas palavras me assustarem, não vacilei em minha determinação. – Não seja cínico, Edward! Quer dizer então que se tivéssemos um filho com algum problema físico você aceitaria normalmente?

– É claro que sim!

Joguei as mãos para o alto e exclamei em frustração. – É qual é a diferença?

– A diferença é que uma criança deficiente física pode raciocinar e, dentro de suas limitações, agir normalmente. Já esse daí, – ele disse, apontando com desgosto para minha barriga. – será um eterno retardado. Será um peso morto pelo resto de nossas vidas..

– Eu posso lidar com isso! – falei o mais alto que pude.

– MAS EU NÂO! – ele gritou em resposta.

Edward ficou de costas, fitando sem realmente ver os imãs que ficavam na geladeira. Eu o conhecia há bastante tempo para saber que ele era metódico demais para aceitar tão fácil assim algo desconhecido como uma criança especial em nossas vidas. Nós não fazíamos idéia de como seria nosso futuro, e algo inesperado desse jeito obviamente era aterrorizante para ele.

Aproximei-me devagar e pousei minhas mãos em seus ombros. Sua postura já retesada se intensificou ainda mais com o meu toque. – Edward, – comecei com cautela, massageando a tensão levemente. – eu também tenho medo. Não faço idéia do que nos vem pela frente, embora esteja disposta a qualquer coisa por esse bebê.

– Bella...

– Apenas me escute, baby. Eu sei que será difícil, mas se estivermos juntos, nós vamos superar mais essa. Como sempre foi, desde sempre.

Edward exalou alto – Isso não é algo simples. Eu ainda acho que o melhor a se fazer é cortar o mal pela raiz. E quanto mais cedo fizermos isso, menos doloroso será.

– Por favor, Edward não me peça para fazer isto. Eu não posso...

– Por que não, Bella?

Respirei fundo, e afirmei a única certeza que eu sabia. – Porque eu já o amo, Edward. Amo demais para abandoná-lo.

Edward virou-se bruscamente e inquiriu – Ama tanto ao ponto de escolher a _porcaria_ desse mongolóide pelo resto de sua família?

Tais palavras fizeram com que minhas mãos caíssem flácidas ao meu lado e eu desse alguns passos para trás. Sua pergunta taxativa somado ao olhar de pura fúria dele me atingiu como um tapa; repentina e dolorosamente. Edward estava visivelmente alterado por conta de minha decisão, a ponto de dizer uma coisas daquelas. Não ajudava o fato de que meu cérebro não conseguia nem replicar aquela afirmação dele tamanho o choque que ela me causara.

Edward se afastou e começou a caminhar incontrolavelmente ao redor da cozinha,– Eu acho que você demonstraria muito mais esse amor evitando que ele passasse tanto tormento quando viesse ao mundo.

Não consegui dizer nada além de gaguejar estupidamente – C-como assim?

– Já parou para pensar em todo transtorno que essa coisa irá causar em nossas vidas? Você nunca irá concluir a faculdade, porque terá se dedicar seu tempo integral a ele, já que provavelmente ele terá dezenas de complicações na saúde. Sem contar as perguntas e piadinhas que teremos dele e nós teremos que escutar pelo resto da vida sobre o fato de termos escolhido criar uma aberração.

Nesse momento, as lágrimas já desciam furiosamente pelo meu rosto. Não pela última afirmação que Edward dissera – afinal, eu já tinha uma vaga ideia do que iria enfrentar na sociedade por estar escolhendo ter um filho diferente –, e sim pela forma como o próprio pai do meu filho pensava. Machucou-me infinitamente o fato que ele achava melhor se livrar do problema o quanto antes ao invés de lutar por ele, ainda afirmando que isso seria uma prova de amor. Como se fosse uma espécie de favor que eu estivesse fazendo ao escolher matar o meu filho.

Eu não reconhecia o homem diante de mim. Nós convivíamos desde a infância, e em momento algum durante todos esses anos, pude acreditar que Edward seria tão _racional _a ponto de decidir tão friamente a morte de uma criança que era tão sonhada pro nós. Tal afirmação me fez questionar qual seria sua atitude se algo acontecesse com Richie... Se ele seria capaz de pensar tão metodicamente acaso nosso filho mais velho estivesse em uma situação meramente parecida com essa...

Choque, traição, raiva, incompreensão... minha mente era um mix de sentimentos em relação ao meu marido. E para completar, todos os hormônios da gravidez que faziam com que tudo isso se tornasse ainda mais aflorado. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, tentei me controlar e não sair gritando tudo o que eu sentia; preferi respirar profundamente antes de lhe falar o que precisava.

– Escuta, Edward, – comecei tentando aparentar um pouco de controle – não importa o que você diga: Eu já tomei minha decisão e _nada _nem _ninguém _poderá mudar isso

Para minha surpresa, ele assentiu levemente. Pegou as chaves do carro que havia deixado sobre o balcão quando chegou e se dirigiu de volta a porta da garagem.

Porém, antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa em relação ao seu destino, Edward voltou-se para mim outra vez e declarou, – Se essa é sua última palavra quanto a isso, eu quero deixar bem claro que não haverá um _nós_ aqui, Bella. Essa é _sua_ decisão e você que arque com as conseqüências dela sozinha – ele concluiu calmamente e partiu sem dizer para onde iria.

Não consegui evitar que um soluço escapasse dos meus lábios antes mesmo que ele fechasse a porta por completo. Edward nem sequer vacilou ao escutar o som meu choro e saiu velozmente, como deu para perceber quando eu ouvi a arrancada do motor do Volvo. Recostei-me contra o balcão, me sentindo ainda mais ferida do que antes; as lágrimas desciam sem cerimônia na medida em que eu avaliava toda aquela situação absurda em que minha vida tinha se transformado nos últimos dias.

Tudo parecia tão perfeito, e em menos de uma semana, Edward havia me posto em um dilema onde eu deveria escolher entre a criança crescendo em meu ventre ou o restante de minha família. Será que ele não entendia que isso era uma coisa impossível para mim?

– Mamãe, você viu meu... _Mãe_? Você tá chorando?

Mal registrei aquele corpinho correndo em direção a mim e me abraçando pelas pernas. Abracei-o de volta com força, não sei se no intuito de protegê-lo ou em busca de um pouco de conforto. Talvez um pouco de ambos.

– Mãe, porque você tá assim? Onde tá o papai? Ele saiu?

As lágrimas desciam sem parar, e por mais que algo dentro de mim dissesse que eu precisava me manter firme, afinal eu poderia estar assustando um garotinho, não consegui dar vazão a onda de sentimentos que me afligiam.

Por um breve momento, meu filho se afastou de mim e foi até a porta que dava para a garagem, que mesmo após toda força que Edward usara para fechá-la, tinha ficado entreaberta. Após verificar que a garagem estava vazia, foi perceptível até para mim que estava com os olhos turvos, ver o quando seus ombros tinham caído.

Ele voltou-se para mim, e seus olhinhos verdes para mim, que em certo ponto chegava a ser doloroso naquele momento por serem tão parecidos com o de Edward e pediu, embora soubesse a resposta. – Ele foi embora de novo, não foi?

Eu simplesmente assenti, abraçando a mim mesma tentando me controlar um pouco que fosse. Contudo, nada além do fato de que Edward havia acabado de renegar o nosso filho era perceptível em minha mente.

De alguma forma, Richie conseguiu me arrastar até uma das cadeiras da mesa e fez com que eu me sentasse ali perto. Ele subiu no meu colo e começou a balbuciar baixinho, parecendo muito mais velho do que aparentava. Por um breve momento, me permitir ser a criança ali e me deixei ser consolada por seu abraço e pelo afago doce e ritmado de suas mãozinhas pelos meus cabelos,

– Shhh, mamãe. Não fica assim, não. Vai tudo ficar bem, você vai ver.

Por um momento eu quis realmente acreditar nas palavras dele. Quis com todo o meu coração que Edward voltasse arrependido, dissesse que aquilo tinha sido uma reação exagerada e que iríamos sim lidar com essa situação. Que iríamos aprender juntos a como saber criar nosso filho especial, superar os preconceitos e amá-lo como qualquer outra criança no mundo deveria ser amada por seus pais. Contudo, meu íntimo sabia que tudo não passava de um desejo; uma ilusão. Só havia uma única certeza em meu coração que eu nunca ousaria contar para Richard:

Que nada iria ficar bem, por um longo e longo tempo.

**[...]**

Os dias foram passando de uma maneira que era quase impossível mensurar corretamente o tempo. Ora era tão rápido que parecia correr descontroladamente, tanto que quando olhei no calendário hoje de manhã, tomei um susto ao perceber que Agosto tinha praticamente ido embora. Na próxima semana, Richie voltaria à escola para o seu segundo ano no primário e eu entraria oficialmente no quinto mês da minha gravidez.

Já em outras ocasiões, tudo parecia extremamente lento; os ponteiros do relógio se fincavam no mesmo local, fazendo com que os minutos se transformasse em horas e horas fossem dias inteiros. Toda essa minha angústia devia-se muito a atitude de Edward após eu ter decidido manter o nosso bebê. Se eu achava que ele estava afastado demais antes de tudo isso vir á tona, a ausência dele em casa passou a ser ainda maior.

Viagens consecutivas, reuniões não programadas, expediente de trabalho estendido... Tudo isso fez com que eu mal chegasse a vê-lo ao longo das semanas. E, para uma união que estava abalada por uma decisão que havia o contrariado, eu não sabia dizer com certeza essas atitudes dele seriam melhor ou pior nessa situação. Afinal, da mesma maneira que ele estava irredutível com a opção de evitar o nascimento desse bebê, eu também estava disposta a fazer de tudo para que ele sobrevivesse.

O choque inicial ao descobrir que a criança dos meus sonhos era um pouquinho diferente do que imaginara, havia se transformado em determinação e garra ao tentar fazer tudo o que me fosse possível por aquele ser que indefeso que crescia dentro de mim. Eu mesma não sabia que possuía tal força a ponto de contrariar o homem que eu amava desde sempre e que considerava uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo. Em momento algum, me imaginei numa situação meramente parecida, onde tivesse que escolher entre Edward e meus filhos, porém se esse momento havia chegado, eu já tinha minha resposta. Meu matrimônio em crise era a maior prova disso.

Embora eu não me arrependesse em nenhum momento pela decisão que eu tomei. Logo algumas semanas depois de ter optado por manter a criança que crescia em meu ventre, eu recebi o laudo conclusivo do cariótipo do meu bebê, que graças a Deus, parecia estar se desenvolvendo bem, apesar de sua condição genética. Eu temia que o nenê pudesse ser meio que _vegetativo_, contudo a Dra. Shelton conversou comigo e explicou cada detalhe, o que eu deveria esperar para o futuro, a importância dos exames que eu viria a fazer nos próximos meses e aconselhou-me um psicólogo especializado em casos como o meu. Era de suma importância que eu aprendesse a lidar o quanto antes com o fato de que meu filho seria especial; abandonar essa sensação de luto que tinha me acometido assim que eu descobri a situação do meu bebê, transformando-a em amor, independente da sua condição mental.

Devo ter feito dezenas de testes ao longo das últimas quatro semanas. Outras ultrassonografias, amostras de sangue e uma avaliação morfológica fetal; foram tantos procedimentos que praticamente me prenderam nos ambulatórios especializados. Contudo, cada novo resultado, eu tinha a certeza de que tudo estava correndo relativamente bem - apesar de uma leve alteraçãozinha no batimento cardíaco, mas nada demais, como a obstetra fez questão de ressaltar. Grande parte dos portadores de Síndrome de Down tem alguma alteração no aparelho cardio vascular, e no meu caso, o bebê parecia ter apenas um pequeno _sopro, _algo comum até mesmo para adultos completamente saudáveis, embora, precisácemos ficar sempre de olho nisso para qualquer intervenção futura.

Se por um lado, tudo parecia absolutamente normal com o pequeno dentro de mim, fui eu que acabei recebendo alguns puxões de orelha da minha médica. Tinha que admitir que não vinha me alimentando direito, e apesar do arredondamento evidente de minha cintura, eu não havia ganhado peso algum. Na verdade, meus braços pareciam mais finos do que o começo da gravidez e as bochechas sempre proeminentes em meu rosto estavam menores. Sabia que o bebê consumia tudo o que eu comesse, por isso sempre optava por refeições saudáveis; o problema para mim era ter ânimo para me alimentar de qualquer coisa, já que meu estômago parecia sempre cheio... de nós.

Tantas coisas para lidar ao mesmo tempo. Era exaustivo notar toda amargura de Edward em relação a mim e a minha escolha. Mas poucas vezes que nos encontramos no mês passado, toda e qualquer tentativa de conversa sempre acabavam em brigas. Para ele, não era possível aceitar uma criança excepcional em casa. Não conseguia me acostumar ao recente rancor dele e suas diversas piadas sarcásticas que me enchiam de uma ira que nunca imaginei puder sentir contra alguém que ao mesmo tempo amava.

Para completar, havia Richie. Eu estava cada vez mais ocupada com a bateria de exames entre clínicas, ambulatórios e hospitais na medida em que Edward arrumava qualquer desculpa para estar o mais longe possível de mim, o que sobrava era um garotinho que acabou sendo colocado em "segundo plano" pelos seus pais. Eu me sentia culpada por não dar toda atenção que ele merecia no final das férias escolares, embora não houvesse muito o quê eu pudesse fazer para mudar isto, e com Edward mal parando em casa, Richard se tornava cada vez mais introspectivo e birrento.

E como se não bastasse isso tudo, ele ainda não sabia absolutamente nada a respeito da saúde mental do irmão ou irmã. Sabia que isso era algo irresponsável de minha parte, porém, com esta divergência de opiniões entre Edward e eu, não sabia qual seria a atitude sensata para se tomar. Ainda tinha esperanças de que meu marido pudesse se juntar a mim e que unidos explicaríamos toda a situação para Richie, entretanto tal possibilidade se tornava mais e mais improvável com o passar dos dias.

Mas, se eu pudesse tirar alguma coisa boa nisso tudo - além do bebê, é claro - era Rosalie. A mulher que sempre achei fria e metódica havia demonstrando um apoio incondicional para comigo – até mais do que meus próprios pais, que pareceram assustados demais quando lhes dei a notícia de que eles teriam um neto especial. Por mais que Alice fosse minha melhor amiga, Rose estava sempre por perto, apoiando e me ajudando quando a incerteza do quanto o que fazer aparecia em minha mente. Poderia até ser irônico, tal suporte vir de alguém que nunca poderia ter filhos, no entanto, seu papel de querer proteger a mim e a criança que eu carregava faziam com que ela parecesse uma daquelas mãezonas tão típica dos filmes.

Essa convivência com Rosalie fez com que eu aprendesse muito sobre ela. Uma vez que Edward não se interessava por mais nada relativo à gravidez, Rose e eu passamos longas horas nas salas de espera dos hospitais. Entre consultas e testes, acabei descobrindo que por trás daquela atitude fria, ela simplesmente era alguém que tinha um dos maiores corações do mundo. Não se importou que o Emmett ficasse com bastante raiva dela quando descobriu que ela tinha vindo até minha casa e contado o que Edward planejava fazer. Sempre procurava saber como eu estava, ajudava no que fosse preciso, me escutava nos meus momentos de incerteza e era a maior incentivadora quando decidi manter meu bebê. Só sei de que algum modo, aquela mulher que diversas vezes eu tinha prejulgado, se transformou em alguém imprescindível para mim.

Talvez a amizade entre Rosalie e eu fosse mais uma das lições que eu tinha aprendido com essa gestação; nunca julgar algo que eu não conheço.

Fui retirada de meu devaneio ao escutar o som de passos leves e acelerados vindos da escada. Coloquei o livro que lia de lado, e cruzei o braços sobre o peito, me preparando para a enésima reclamação da semana com meu filho, que sempre insistia em descer as escadas correndo. Ao chegar na sala, Richie estava ofegante, uma confusão de cachos sobre a cabeça e as bochechas coradas devido ao esforço.

Ainda ofegante, ele disparou – Mãe, eu posso ganhar um Iphone?

– Bem, mocinho, quantas vezes eu já lhe pedi para que você não desça essa escada correndo?

– Tá mãe, eu sei. Desculpe. Mas eu posso ou não ganhar um Iphone?

Aquela pergunta tinha sido uma surpresa para mim. Todo o interesse que Richard havia demonstrado por um celular antes, era quando ele pegava meu aparelho para jogar aquele maldito _AngryBirds_. O fato de ele querer-lo tão repentinamente gerou uma desconfiança em mim.

– E por que você quer tanto um celular agora, Richie? Você não é meio novinho para ter um desses? - inquiri devagar.

– Mas mamãe, eu falei com o Sam e o Embry ontem, e os dois disseram que todo mundo lá na sala tem um, menos eu! - ele balbuciou, se jogando ao meu lado no sofá.

Esse era um dos pontos que fazia questão de priorizar na educação do meu menino. Meus pais nunca tiveram dificuldades financeiras, no entanto, os Swans não eram conhecidos em Forks por serem uma família que nadava em dinheiro. Charlie e Renee fizeram questão de me dizer enquanto crescia de que nem sempre eu poderia ter tudo que quisesse. Nesse quesito, eu sabia que os pais de Edward não haviam o instruído de forma diferente; tanto que foi ele quem fazia questão de poupar cada centavo, assim que o Richie nasceu e nossa situação financeira não era uma das melhores. Naquela ocasião, nós não imaginávamos que Elizabeth e Edward Masen viessem a falecer tão repentinamente deixando-nos em uma situação bastante confortável hoje em dia.

Por mais que eu desejasse poder dar o mundo ao filho, tinha consciência de que como mãe, Richie precisava aprender que nada vinha facilmente nesta vida. Era preciso dizer não para ele, evitando que ele se tornasse um adulto sem limites. Além de quê, qual era a necessidade de uma criança que nem havia completado sete anos ainda ter um aparelho daqueles? Sem contar que tudo o que eu menos queria nessa vida era que meu filho se tornasse um _maria-vai-com-as-outras, _e se preocupasse mais com bens materiais do que engrandecer seu espírito_._

– Ok Richie – eu comecei, puxando-o para perto de mim -, você sabe que ainda não tem idade para ter um celular, certo?

– Porque não tenho idade se todo mundo lá na escola têm um?

– Porque um rapazinho como você ainda não sabe o verdadeiro significado de ter um celular, principalmente um modelo como este – expliquei, alisando seus cabelos enquanto falava

– Mas é que eu queria ter um...

–Filho, você não pode querer uma coisa apenas porque todo mundo tem um igual. - expliquei docemente – Quer dizer então que se todos os seus amigos da escola resolvessem usar mochila da Barbie você também iria querer uma, certo?

– Ewww, mãe! É claro que não, né?

– Viu? A mesma regrinha vale para o Iphone. Não correto desejar alguma coisa só porque todo mundo tem um igual. Então, um dia quando você estiver crescidinho o suficiente, seu pai e eu iremos..._Oh_!

Minha explicação foi interrompida quando eu sentir aquela sensação parecida com a de uma pequena borboleta batendo asas perto no meu baixo ventre. Não havia dor, incômodo ou nada parecido com isso; foi apenas a surpresa que me fez reagir daquela maneira. Já havia sentido isso outras vezes alguns anos atrás, e me lembro como fiquei chocada, a ponto de ligar para minha mãe - que na época, não estava nem um pouco satisfeita comigo - só para lhe perguntar se ela sabia o que era aquela sensação, embora hoje eu soubesse muito bem o que isso significava:

Os primeiros movimentos do bebê que crescia dentro de mim.

Meu sorriso cresceu exponencialmente a medida em que as leves vibrações dentro de meu corpo continuavam – Nada... foi apenas seu irmãozinho que acabou de se mexer. .

Os olhos de Richie se ampliaram - Sério? E ele se mexe _aí_ na sua barriga? – perguntou espantado e eu ri.

– Todo bebê faz isso, docinho. Inclusive você quando estava aqui no lugar dele.

Seu cenho se franziu enquanto encarava minha barriga como se pudesse perceber qualquer movimento diferente – E porque ele tá fazendo isso?

Dei de ombros, tentando arrumar seus cachos sempre bagunçados – Ninguém sabe ao certo, Richie. Talvez ele faça isso porque só esteja feliz ou queira brincar um pouco, eu acho.

– Isso é estranho. Parece até aquele filme de terror que eu assisti escondido e fiquei com pesadelo, lembra?

Rolei os olhos e fiz cócegas em sua barriga - Eu me lembro muito bem disso, mocinho!

O som da risada alta de Richie não conseguiu abafar totalmente o som de um carro parando a porta de nossa casa. Poderia ser estranho, mas eu já conhecia o ronco suave do motor do Volvo enquanto esperava que o portão da garagem eletrônica se abrisse por completo, no entanto o mais diferente nisso tudo era a chegada dele no meio da tarde; algo raro ultimamente.

Meu filho também percebeu isso e conseguiu desviar do meu ataque e ficar de pé rapidamente, olhando para a porta da cozinha. – Acho que o papai chegou –, disse ele um tanto que receoso.

Mesmo que ele ainda fosse apenas uma criança, Richard tinha percebido que seu pai e eu não estávamos muito bem. Odiava tal apreensão vinda dele com a chegada de seu pai em casa, porque tinha noção do quanto isso era prejudicial para ele. Sem contar que nosso filho nunca tinha visto seus pais em um clima tão estranho antes, e por mais que nós não entrássemos em conflito na frente dele, Richie era esperto o suficiente para notar que havia algo de errado entre Edward e eu.

– Mamãe, você acha que se eu falar pro papai que meu irmão mexeu na sua barriga, ele vai ficar feliz? – Richie me perguntou com um sorriso esperançoso.

Senti meu sangue gelar imediatamente. Eu tinha plena certeza de que a última coisa que meu marido gostaria de ouvir justamente quando chegasse mais cedo do trabalho era que aquela criança dentro de mim demonstrava os primeiros sinais de que estava se desenvolvendo como qualquer outra. Um misto de raiva e frustração me dominava sempre que lembrava o quanto Edward estava sendo absurdo em relação ao novo bebê, afinal, não podia entender como ele poderia rejeitar uma criança. Em momento alguém de minha vida pensei que Edward fosse o tipo de pai que poderia rejeitar uma criança, só porque ela era um pouco diferente dos outros.

– Richard, você não pode comentar _nada _sobre isso com seu pai -, afirmei séria o que assustou levemente meu menino, amenizei meu tom de voz e continuei - Vamos deixar só entre nós dois, ok?

– Porque a gente não pode contar pra ele?

– Por que é segredo, Richie.

- E quando é que a gente pode falar pra ele?

Bufei frustrada, sem o mínimo de paciência para a quantidade de perguntas que Richard parecia ter justo naquele momento – Eu te conto quando for a hora certa, ok?

– Hora certa de que?

Richard e eu nos viramos ao mesmo tempo para ver Edward pousando suas chaves na pequena mesa de canto perto da entrada da sala. Ele tinha um sorriso em seu rosto e uma expressão relaxada que eu não via há dias, o que achei extremamente estranho para alguém que ultimamente parecia viver em um mal humor eterno.

Veio até o sofá, onde puxou Richie para o seu colo, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Então, vocês vão me contar o que está acontecendo?

Mordi meu lábio enquanto nosso filho respondia por mim – Mamãe tem um segredo, mas só vai contar para você na hora certa.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha curioso e por mais que sua voz parecesse leve, pude perceber o tom acusatório dele – _Outro,_ Bella? Será que omitir certas coisas de mim já não foi o suficiente.

Respirei fundo, buscando o máximo de controle que meu corpo hormonal demais pudesse me oferecer - o que eu tenho a dizer não é algo que realmente você se interesse, Edward. – sibilei ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito – tenho certeza de que você tem coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar ultimamente.

– Sim, eu tenho. - ele rebateu de volta, ainda mantendo o tom cínico em suas palavras, - mas isso não impede de saber o que você anda _aprontando_, querida.

Puxei o ar com força, tentando apaziguar a raiva pelo fato de ele querer começar uma discussão na frente de nosso filho. Ergui-me do sofá e abri o sorriso mais sarcástico que eu pude - Pode ficar despreocupado, Edward. -, comecei - Afinal o que eu tenho para dizer com certeza não é do seu mínimo interesse.

Subi as escadas com força devido a toda raiva que eu vinha acumulando em relação ao Edward. Essa cena havia se tornado bem comum entre nós dois ultimamente; essa troca de farpas nas entrelinhas, tentando não demonstrar para nosso filho o desgaste de nossa relação, apesar de ele já haver percebido há um bom tempo.

Fui até até o meu quarto, indo direto para a suíte onde liguei a torneira da pia e joguei um pouco de água sobre minha face. Senti minhas bochechas quentes, como sempre ficavam todas as vezes que eu ficava alterada, e respirei fundo algumas vezes em busca de um pouco de equilíbrio que me parecia ser essencial. Tentei me concentrar e percebi que os movimentos ao pé da minha barriga haviam se intensificado um pouco mais, mesmo que ainda fossem bastantes discretos.

Peguei a toalha para enxugar meu rosto e recostei-me contra a pia, tentando controlar as batidas do meu coração ao respirar profundamente. Em um movimento instintivo, levei minhas mãos até o meu ventre e comecei a acariciar a pequena protuberância que havia por ali

– Vai ficar tudo bem, bebê. – eu murmurei, pela primeira vez falando em voz alta com aquela vidinha que eu carregava dentro de mim. – Nós vamos ficar bem, você vai ver.

– Falando sozinha agora, Bella?

Levantei meu rosto para encarar Edward no vão da porta, retirando sua camisa enquanto entrava no banheiro. Apesar da sua postura fingidamente relaxada, eu pude perceber a tensão que emanava dele devido ao seu maxilar retesado e rigidez de seus ombros na medida em que caminhava.

– Não, – sibilei duramente – você sabe que eu estava falando com _nosso_ filho.

Ele riu sem humor. – Não que isso faça muita diferença. É o mesmo que conversar com as paredes.

Joguei a toalha com força no cesto, a raiva que estava quase se apaziguando voltando a se inflamar outra vez. – Como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Edward? Como você consegue fazer isso com seu próprio filho?

– Nós já discutimos isso antes, Bella. _Você_ é quem quer manter essa criança. – ele murmurou, desatando o cinto e jogando-o no canto do banheiro – Não vou me opor mais contra essa gravidez, mas não me peça mais nada além disso.

Mais uma vez, as lágrimas tinham a intenção de aparecer, porém busquei forças para não parece mais uma idiota sentimentalista na frente dele.

– Porque você é assim, Edward? Você passou dias insistindo para que tivéssemos outro bebê e agora, simplesmente o ignora só porque ele é um pouquinho diferente!

– _Pouquinho?_ – ele protestou, apesar de ainda manter sua voz fria – Algumas semanas atrás você pensava completamente diferente.

- É, mas eu vi que isso não é o fim do mundo! – disse exasperada. – Pelo favor, somos os pais dela! Podemos amá-la independente de qualquer coisa!

Ele deu de ombros, terminando de tirar sua roupa e entrando no chuveiro. – Eu já te disse que não queria _essa_ criança, Bella. – antes que eu pudesse replicar qualquer coisas, ele completou – Se eu quisesse qualquer tipo de afeição por um ser irracional, eu teria passado em algum _pet-shop_ e comprado um cachorro.

Foi como se eu tivesse recebido um soco. O sangue gelou em minhas veias e tive que buscar equilíbrio ao segurar mais forte na bancada de mármore da pia para poder me sustentar. Nem meu corpo e muito menos minha mente tiveram capacidade de reagir às palavras de Edward; apenas fiquei ali, parada sem acreditar que ele havia chegado ao ponto de dizer algo tão grotesco, como se fosse algo banal. Fiquei o observando sem realmente vê-lo à medida que ele entrava debaixo da ducha e começava seu banho. Eu me perguntava o que havia acontecido com aquele doce, benevolente e com um imenso senso de justiça, que nunca ousaria fazer uma comparação neste nível com outro ser humano.

Meu estômago se embrulhou de uma forma estranha. Por mais que meus olhos não negassem que havia um espécime perfeito do sexo masculino completamente nu à minha frente, não havia sequer uma célula de meu corpo que se sentia atraída por ele naquele momento. Pelo contrário; a imagem dele me repelia de tal maneira que nunca pensei que fosse possível pelo homem que eu amava.

Naquele momento, eu tinha repulsa por Edward.

Sentindo-me sufocada dentro daquele banheiro, eu dei um passo para trás e fugi praticamente correndo dali. Mesmo que meus olhos estivessem marejados, não me permiti chorar mais por aquele assunto; nem eu e muito menos o bebê que estava em meu útero merecíamos esse tipo de tratamento vindo de Edward. Se para ele este bebê não significava muito, eu iria ama-lo mais do que minha própria vida, assim como acontecia com Richie. Iria defende-lo de tudo e de todos, não permitindo que ninguém mais ousasse falar uma só palavras de mal dele. Principalmente que esse alguém fosse seu próprio pai.

Ao sair do meu quarto, encontrei Richie usando apenas uma camiseta e uma cueca, com certeza procurando por algum brinquedo que ele não conseguia encontrar. A visão dele agachado, com seu bumbum arrebitado para o ao fuçar por trás de uma mesa de canto trouxe uma risada aos meus lábios. Aquilo chamou sua atenção e ele voltou-se para mim com seu cenho franzido em frustração.

- Mãe, você viu meu chinelo do Homem-Aranha?

Aproximei-me dele, segurando sua mão e levando-o até seu quarto - Não. docinho. Procurou no seu armário?

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou ao me responder - É claro né, mãe!

- E porque essa pressa toda para achar esse chinelo?.

Seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente - Papai disse que vai me levar para o parque! - respondeu empolgado e se desatou a tagarelar - Você vai também, né? Ele disse que vai levar a bicicleta e depois a gente vai comprar um álbum de figurinhas e tomar um sorvete de chocolate bem grande!

Eu sorri para o meu menino, no entanto por dentro meu coração se apertava. Por mais distante que meu marido estivesse nas últimas semanas, eu não poderia negar que Edward praticamente idolatrava Richie. Tinha sido assim desde quando descobrimos que eu estava grávida; ele passava horas conversando com minha barriga, acariciando-a, mimando nosso filho que não havia nem sequer nascido ainda. O mesmo havia acontecido alguns meses atrás, logo que descobrimos minha segunda gestação, embora hoje, depois que tínhamos descoberto que o bebê tinha Síndrome de Down, suas atitudes haviam mudado completamente.

Arrastei Richie de volta para seu quarto, onde juntos buscamos seu chinelo, pegamos uma bermuda para que ele pudesse brincar a vontade e logo em seguida, comecei a pentear aquela bagunça de cachos marrons que havia sobre sua cabeça. Em momento algum, Richie parou de tagarelar e eu forcei um sorriso em meu rosto, assentindo quando necessário e demonstrando empolgação nos momentos certos. Por mais que fosse errado de minha parte agir desta forma com meu filho, eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada além da última declaração que Edward fez lá no chuveiro. Minha cabeça latejava pesadamente e tudo o que eu mais queria era me deitar um pouco para tentar esquecer que eu tinha escutado tal declaração do meu esposo.

- Mamãe, tem certeza que você não quer vir com a gente? – Richard pareceu perguntar pela enésima vez.

- Não filhote. Eu estou com um pouquinho de dor-de-cabeça, então irei ficar aqui descansando.

Ele fez um leve biquinho e retrucou enquanto ia até sua caixa de brinquedos – Seria mais legal se você tivesse lá também...

- Eu sei, Richie. Só que a mamãe está realmente cansada; e eu acho que o bebê também quer dormir um tico, sabe?

Ele continuou fuçando por alguma coisa, até que parou e virou seus grandes olhos verdes para mim – Mãe, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, docinho. O que é?

Ele voltou a procurar algo entre seus carrinhos, não me encarando quando questionou; - Você ainda vai gostar de mim depois que o bebê vier pra casa, né?

Meu coração se apertou um pouco por conta da insegurança que senti vinda de meu garotinho; entre tantos exames, consultas, estresse com Edward e conflitos comigo mesma, talvez estivesse mesmo negligenciando meu filho.

Puxei meu menino para mais perto, beijando o alto de sua cabeça e murmurei - É lógico que eu ainda vou amar você, seu bobinho. Você e seu irmãozinho são as pessoas mais importantes do mundo para mim.

- Mas você vai gostar mais de mim, né? - ele inquiriu

- Bem, quem é que você ama mais; eu ou o seu pai? - rebati erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele deu de ombros e disse - Eu gosto dos dois igual.

- Viu? É o mesmo para mim, filhote. Não posso escolher entre um e outro, entende?

- Acho que sim... Não dá pra escolher ninguém.

Deixei outro beijo em seu rosto e assenti - Exatamente, mocinho.

Naquele mesmo instante, Edward apareceu na porta do quarto com o cabelo ainda úmido do banho, usando um jeans claro e uma camiseta azul, tão casual como eu mal costumava vê-lo ultimamente. O sorriso verdadeiro que ele estampava para Richie enquanto nosso menino corria para se jogar em seu colo era uma coisa agridoce de se ver para mim; em momentos como esse, Edward se mostrava o pai que ele verdadeiramente era, capaz de amar Richie incondicionalmente. Era inconcebível para mim que ele não pudesse agir da mesma maneira com esse bebê, só por conta de sua condição mental.

- Pronto para ir campeão? - Edward perguntou enquanto arrumava Richie em seus ombros.

Ele assentiu com um grande sorriso - E eu quero mega sorvete de casquinha com calda e chocolate e tudo!

Rolei os olhos e me aproximei deles, entregando para Richie um de seus bonecos. - Nada de muito doce. E obedeça ao seu pai, ok?

Ele meneou a cabeça e Edward aproveitou o momento para me perguntar - Quer que eu traga alguma coisa pra o jantar?

Ainda ressentida pelo o que ele havia dito, não me delonguei ao responder o mais seca possível - Não precisa.

Edward não pareceu incomodado com minha resposta e voltou-se imediatamente para nosso filho- Ok. Vamos indo, carinha.

- Ei, pai! Você não pode sair sem dá um beijo na mamãe!

Tanto Edward quanto eu ficamos congelados com aquele pedido do nosso filho; Richie não poderia ter escolhido um pior momento para lembrar-se deste detalhe que outrora costumava ser um hábito entre nós dois. Antes, nós nunca saiamos sem despedirmos um do outro, trocávamos mensagens ao longo do dia, tínhamos sempre uma desculpa para nos manter conectados um com o outro. Agora, agíamos como dois estranhos que dividiam o mesmo teto, onde tudo e qualquer coisa poderia virar uma discussão.

O pior nisso era que eu realmente sentia falta de Edward. Ele sempre fora meu melhor amigo, meu amante, aquele que eu confiava todos os meus temores. Não tê-lo me apoiando na decisão mais difícil que já tomei em toda minha vida tinha um gosto amargo, como se ele estivesse me julgando por aquilo que eu achava certo; algo que nunca fiz nas milhares de vezes em que Edward teve que decidir entre suas dúvidas.

Ele vacilou antes de se aproximar, até que finalmente se inclinou sobre o meu rosto,.para que beijasse minha boca, no entanto, virei meu rosto a tempo de que seus lábios pousassem na minha bochecha.

Senti os olhos de Edward sobre mim durante um bom tempo, contudo não ousei encara-lo; depois do que pareceu serem longos minutos, escutei-o suspirar e colocar outro beijo sobre a meus cabelos - Te vejo mais tarde, Bella.

Assenti levemente a medida que os dois se afastavam pelo corredor, com o Richie o tempo todo acenando para mim do ombro de seu pai. Assim que os dois sumiram na escada em direção ao andar de baixo, retirei o sorriso de meu rosto e segui para o meu quarto, onde me encolhi no lado da cama que pertencia a Edward.

Puxei seu travesseiro contra mim e aspirei o cheiro dele que sempre me confortava desde quando eu era apenas uma adolescente cheia de sonhos. Por aquele instante, me permiti imaginar que era o próprio Edward que estivesse ali, me confortando e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Comentando que amava essa criança independente de qualquer coisa. E assim, apenas sonhando que tudo isso se tornasse verdade, que acabei sucumbindo ao cansaço e adormeci rapidamente.

Quando acordei, notei de imediato que já tinha escurecido lá fora. Assustada, me levantei em um único movimento e fui assolada por uma vertigem estranha que me derrubou de volta na cama, o que foi estranho para mim. Respirei profundamente algumas vezes e, as poucos, a tontura foi se esvaecendo até que eu me senti normal outra vez, pronta para sair do quarto, indo em direção a cozinha onde terminaria o jantar.

Antes mesmo que eu chegasse ao alto da escada, já escutava a risada alta do meu filho e de Edward vindas da sala. A curiosidade me venceu e fui até lá, onde os encontrei um de frente para o outro, sentados no chão e com o centro entre eles Acima da mesa, havia um jogo de tabuleiro, fichas e peões espalhados por ela.

- Eu não disse que você iria perder, papai?

- É, mas isso só porque você trapaceou, espertinho - Edward resmungou, apesar de não conseguir esconder sorriso.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - inquiri, me aproximando do meu filho e percebendo que algumas partes do jogo de tabuleiro haviam a estampa do Bob Esponja.

Richie abriu um sorriso e me respondeu - Jogando Banco Imobiliário. É _muuuuito_ legal, mãe!

- Só é legal porque você está ganhando... - Edward retrucou, antes de jogar os dados mais um vez.

- Ele é não é um pouco novinho para isso? - perguntei ao ver Richie escrevendo vários números em uma folha em branco

- Eu vou fazer sete anos, mãe. - meu filho respondeu, rolando os olhos..

- Richie me pediu um IPhone agora de tarde. - Edward começou, sorrindo para mim - Então decidi mostrar para ele que dinheiro não se vem facilmente com esse jogo. Mas parece que o tiro saiu pela culatra porque eu estou a beira da falência enquanto ele já virou um milionário mirim.

Meio sem jeito, lhe sorri de volta, reconhecendo o _meu _Edward naquele pequeno gesto - Eu pensei que nós já estivéssemos conversados sobre esse telefone, Richie.

Meu garotinho deu de ombros - Eu pedi, mas esse jogo aqui é bem _mais _melhor.

- Bem _melhor_, filho. - respondi acariciando seus cabelos - Enquanto vocês meninos continuam por aí, eu vou terminar o jantar.

Quando já estava me levantando, Edward me interrompeu - Eu já coloquei a massa no forno alguns minutos atrás Bem, era para ir no forno, não era?

- Oh... sim, era sim. Obrigada. - murmurei, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Ele ri de canto, e continuou brincando com nosso filho, que a cada jogada parecia ficar mais e mais rico. Era estranho, mas me sentia uma intrusa ali entre os dois, por isso decidi ir de todo jeito para cozinha onde preparei uma salada. Ocasionalmente, eu escutava as conversas dos garotos; a felicidade de Richie por estar vencendo e os resmungos de Edward sobre sua eminente derrota. Sobre essa trilha de fundo, eu preparei o jantar e momentaneamente pude esquecer todo e qualquer problema quando meu filho ria daquele jeito.

O que mais me angustiava era essa mudança de comportamento de Edward. Ora ele parecia o mesmo homem que eu me apaixonei; ora era alguém frio e insensível que exigia racionalidade para tudo. Era difícil acompanhar suas mudanças de temperamento, me dando aquela sensação de estar "pisando em ovos" quando estava perto dele. Talvez, já estivesse mais do que na hora de voltar alguma séria conversa com ele, gostasse ele disso ou não.

Não demorou muito para que tudo estivesse pronto e eu fosse chama-los para comermos. Ambos vieram praticamente correndo, ainda trazendo o clima leve da sala para nossa mesa. Edward me ajudou a terminar de por a mesa a medida em que Richie pegava um pouco de refrigerante na geladeira. Começamos a refeição em um relativo silêncio, apenas sendo quebrado pelas eventuais divagações de Richie e suas aventuras de hoje a tarde no parque e na loja de brinquedos.

- … daí então o papai prometeu que no dia do meu aniversário eu vou ganhar aquele vídeo-game que vocês prometeram.

- Isso se você continuar se comportando bem tanto na escola quanto em casa - eu interrompi, me servindo de um pouco mais de suco.

- É eu sei... - ele resmungou com uma careta. - O bebê que tá na sua barriga vai demorar muito ainda para ir pra escola, mãe?

O silêncio dominou o ambiente de tal forma que seria possível escutar um alfinete caindo na sala dos nossos vizinhos. Meu estômago se encheu de nós e meu corpo inteiro tencionou ao escutar aquela pequena pergunta do meu filho. Voltei rapidamente minha face para Edward, que tinha exatamente a mesma postura que eu; mandibula cerrada e ombros retesados, demonstrações físicas de que ele estava claramente alterado por aquela questão também.

Richie continuava esperando sua resposta, então engoli em seco antes de lhe responder - Eu acho que isso ainda irá demorar um pouquinho. Ele ou ela terá que crescer primeiro antes de ir para qualquer canto.

- Na verdade, - Edward começou depois de limpar sua garganta - eu tenho a impressão de que ele nunca irá a canto algum, Richie.

- Como assim, pai?

Edward me olhou de um jeito que fez com que toda minha coluna tremesse - A mamãe não te contou ainda, filho?

- Edward, por favor, não comece. - Eu sibilei.

- Começar o que, mãe?

- O que, Bella? Você não pretende contar ao nosso filho que o irmão dele tem um problema? - Edward bradou, seu tom de voz começando a ficar alterada.

Nosso filho assistia a nossa troca como se visse uma partida de pigue-pongue, os olhos arregalados parecendo não querer perder nenhum lance, apesar de sua expressão assustada. - O que é que ele têm, pai?

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward respondeu - Seu irmão é doente, filho. Ele não vai ser um bebê _normal _como as outras pessoas. Ele não irá para a escola, nem sairá de casa porque ele não é igual aos outros e nem...

- Richard, sobe. - eu o interrompi, agora sem medo algum de fuzilar Edward com meus próprios olhos.

O cenho de meu garoto se franziu ainda mais. - Por quê? O que foi que eu fiz?

- É, Bella. Por que Richie não pode saber a verdade sobre o irmão dele? Ou você pretende ficar escondendo isso de todo mundo para sempre, huh?

Tremendo de raiva, pedi outra vez ao meu filho - Por favor, suba, Richard.

- Mas mãe, eu nem...

Edward bateu o punho sobre a mesa e tanto eu quanto meu filho tivemos um sobressalto- O Richard fica. Já chega de ficarmos escondendo que ele terá um irmão que é maluco. Ele devia ser um dos primeiros a saber sobre isso.

- Como assim que meu irmão é maluco?

Puxei uma respiração profunda antes de falar - Richard, nós conversamos sobre isso mais tarde. Eu preciso falar com seu pai primeiro.

- Eu não vejo motivos para que tenhamos essa conversa sem que Richie esteja presente. A não ser que você queira continuar omitindo as coisas de seu filho.

- Ótimo, você quer agir como um estúpido e começar uma briga na frente do nosso filho, tudo bem.

- Eu não quero começar uma briga, Isabella. - Edward silvou - E única pessoa aqui que está sendo irracional é você.

Eu não tinha mais como controlar minha raiva, e acabei explodindo. Levantei-me de uma vez só da mesa e o movimento repentino fez com que derrubasse o copo que estava ao meu lado e o mesmo se quebrasse no chão. - Você é um idiota, Edward.

Com as mãos tremulas, peguei a louça que havia usado e partir em direção à cozinha. Escutei Edward pedindo finalmente para que nosso filho subisse, no entanto, estava tão alterada que nem me preocupei de verificar se Richie havia de fato obedecido ao seu pai. Joguei os pratos sobre a pia, e logo em seguida pude ouvir os passos de Edward se aproximando, contudo não ousei de modo algum encara-lo.

- O que? - Edward começou, agora sua voz tão afiada quanto podia - Não aguenta escutar algumas verdades sobre essa criança?

- Que verdade, Edward? - gritei de volta - Desde que eu neguei o aborto tudo o que você fez foi criticar... E agora se acha no direito de inventar essas mentiras para o Richie. Isso é tão mesquinho!

- Mesquinho? Você esconde a merda da verdade do nosso filho e o egoísta nisso tudo acabo sendo eu?

Virei-me apenas para encará-lo de frente, não demonstrando covardia diante dele - Eu iria contar para ele no momento certo!

- Ah, é? Quando?

- Provavelmente, quando nenhum de nós dois estivéssemos gritando um com o outro!

Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica - Faça me o favor, Bella. No fundo, você tem tanta vergonha dessa mongolóide quanto eu.

Eu não medi a consequência do meu ato; naquele instante, a raiva que havia tomado todo meu corpo fez com que eu erguesse a mão e esta se conectasse com força na face de Edward. Rápido, impulsivo e intenso, o tapa que havia lhe dado chocou a nós dois.

Por mais irritada que eu estivesse, sabia que havia feito besteira assim que Edward cobriu seu rosto e me olhou completamente abismado. Justo eu que abominava qualquer atitude violenta, havia feito algo impulsivo no qual havia me arrependido no momento seguinte.

- Oh meu Deus, Edward. Me desc...

- Não, Bella - Edward respondeu com a voz mais baixa, erguendo suas mãos em uma postura defensiva e dando alguns passos para trás. - Não me venha me pedir desculpas depois de ter feito isso.

Ele se afastou mais um pouco, e antes de sumir da cozinha, ele afirmou - Sabe, eu acho que cheguei a uma conclusão nisso tudo. - ele não esperou que eu lhe perguntasse para concluir - que talvez a pessoa insana dessas gestação não seja esse bebê, mas sim, você.

Com isso, Edward deu as costas voltando para a sala de jantar, me deixando sozinha mais um vez. Desconforto, raiva, angústia, ira e arrependimento formavam uma mistura amarga de sentimentos dentro de mim, onde eu não sabia sequer determinar com coerência o que de fato eu estava sentindo naquele instante. Quem sabe, talvez Edward tivesse mesmo razão sobre a minha sanidade.

No mesmo instante, o corpinho se desenvolvendo dentro de mim resolveu se mostrar outra vez, e aquela estranha e gostosa sensação de algo se movimentando por dentro de mim. E, apesar de tudo, consegui abrir um pequeno sorriso; eu era mesmo uma pessoa maluca, talvez.

Maluca de amor pelo meu filho.

* * *

><p><strong>Ewww... será que eu devo me esconder? <strong>

**Comentários, por favor, que eu necessito desse feedback de vocês. **

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**

Line


	13. Capítulo Doze

_**Olá meninas!**_

_**De novo, agradecer de coração pelas reviews. No capítulo passado, nos batemos o recorde de comentários, e eu tô louca que esse supere ainda mais! Crossfingers.**_

_**Agradecendo a Renata Nunes e a Luciana Cavalcanti pela paciência de lerem tudo isso sem cobrarem nada! Não sei o que seria de mim sem essas duas para corrigir as minhas besteiras! Brigadão meninas! **_

_**Uma boa leitura procês!**_

* * *

><p>- Meu Deus, Bella! Você está enorme! – Minha mãe disse, praticamente gargalhando, enquanto me abraçava fortemente no saguão do aeroporto.<p>

- Bem, espero que isso tenha sido um elogio. – murmurei, retribuindo o gesto.

Renée tinha vindo para Chicago especialmente para o aniversário de Richard que seria este final-de-semana. Há dias que meu filho só falava nessa festa, e apesar do todas as circunstâncias que se encontrava minha vida atualmente, não podia lhe negar essa comemoração. Enquanto isso, meu pai decidira ficar em Forks com a desculpa de ter muito trabalho a fazer na delegacia, já que ele pretendia se aposentar no próximo verão. Só que na verdade, tanto eu quanto minha mãe sabíamos tal motivo não passava de uma desculpa esfarrapada, já que Charlie tinha aversão a entrar em uma aeronave.

Era estranho planejar uma festa quando não se tinha clima algum para isso, contudo, me sentia péssima desde que Richie havia presenciado a discussão entre Edward e eu, algumas semanas atrás. Ambos tínhamos sidos bastante irresponsáveis fazendo com que um menino de apenas sete anos presenciasse todas aqueles gritos e acusações, esquecendo que acima de tudo deveríamos prezar pelo bem-estar de nosso filho, não importa o que estivesse acontecendo entre nós.

Para completar, meu relacionamento com ele conseguiu ficar pior ainda; quartos separados, troca de palavras somente quando eram imprescindíveis, nenhum contato nem físico e muito menos emocional desde aquele fatídico jantar. Era como se fossemos dois inimigos forçados a conviverem sobre o mesmo teto. A única coisa em comum era o pequeno garotinho de olhos verdes como os dele e com os meus cabelos castanhos.

Era engraçado como depois de tantas desavenças entre nós dois, ambos tivéssemos concordado com essa festa. Além de todo remorso, nós dois sabíamos que estávamos em falta com Richie; ele estava ausente por conta do trabalho e eu pelo fato de viver entre consultórios e pesquisa sobre a Síndrome de Down. Mascarar os nossos problemas durante esse fim de semana parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer.

Mesmo que isso, de certa forma, fosse quase insuportável.

- Você parece tão exausta, querida. – Renée avaliou na medida em que seguíamos até o estacionamento – Por acaso esse mocinho aqui já está te dando trabalho, é? – sibilou, acariciando a minha agora evidente barriga.

Forcei um sorriso ao responder-lhe – Não é nada, mamãe. Apenas algumas noites de sono mal-dormidas.

Os olhos azuis de minha mãe me observaram por um longo momento; tentei disfarçar, no entanto, não pude deixar de temer já que Renée, apesar de todas as suas maluquices, era extremamente perceptiva. Desde cedo, ela conseguia "ler-me" muito bem, percebendo sempre quando eu estava insegura ou incomodada com alguma coisa.

- Como está o Edward? Por acaso ele já está aceitando a... _condição_... do novo bebê?

Suspirei profundamente antes de falar, torcendo para que minha voz não me entregasse enquanto eu a respondia - Ele anda bastante ocupado, mãe. Preocupado com a venda daquele escritório.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, querida.

- Ainda não, mãe. – respondi, sentindo raiva ao notar o acúmulo de lágrimas em meus olhos. _Malditos hormônios _– Ele continua agindo do mesmo jeito.

Meus pais descobriram o posicionamento de Edward em relação a essa gravidez no mês passado, poucos dias antes do meu próprio aniversário. Eles sabiam que teriam um neto ou neta especial, e logo no primeiro momento, ficaram assustados com essa notícia. Meu marido se aproveitando disso tinha ligado para Renée e Charlie praticamente implorando para que eles colocassem um pouco de juízo em minha cabeça, já que segundo ele era estupidez mantermos essa criança.

Contudo, tanto para minha surpresa quanto a dele, meus pais – mais especificadamente, Charlie – fizeram questão de ressaltar que independente de qualquer coisa, eles me apoiariam incondicionalmente em minha decisão.

Dizer que Edward havia ficado aborrecido com isso, seria eufemismo.

Senti a mão de minha mãe acariciando meus ombros assim que chegamos a porta do meu carro. - Ah, Bella... Confie em mim, isso só deve ser uma fase. Edward só está fazendo isso por que ele está com medo.

- E você acha que eu também não estou assustada, mãe? – rebati rispidamente. – Acha que é fácil para mim, enfrentar tudo isso sozinha e de quebra ainda aturar as atitudes dele?

- Não, meu bem. Nem sequer posso imaginar o quão difícil tudo isso tem sido para você. – Renée disse docemente, enxugando as primeiras lágrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto. – Embora eu acredite de verdade que vocês irão se acertar antes de o bebê nascer. Edward acabará se apaixonando loucamente por ele.

Bufei ao abrir a porta do Volvo – Eu duvido.

- Você vai ver, Bella, Mãe nunca se engana. – ela afirmou, dando a volta e indo se sentar no banco do carona

Revirei meus olhos ainda aguados e funguei antes de ligar o carro. – Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Claro, mas antes você precisa me contar quando é que irei descobrir se eu terei mais uma netinha ou um netinho para mimar. Odeio ficar me referindo como ele, ele, ele... Eu posso estar ofendendo os sentimentos de uma menina!

Eu sorri levemente para a eterna curiosidade de minha mãe. – Sabe aquele primeiro exame que eu fiz? O cariótipo fetal?

- Sim?

Meu sorriso se ampliou quando notei sua expressão curiosa com o canto dos olhos - Se eu quisesse, eu poderia já ter descoberto o sexo, porque nele diz o resultado.

Renée arregalou seus olhos em surpresa e deu um tapa na minha coxa – E porque diabos você ainda não fez isso, Isabella?

Dei de ombros, manobrando o carro para entramos na rodovia. – Não sei... na época eu estava tão desesperada por saber que meu bebê seria Down que a última coisa que pensei seria o sexo dele. Lembro vagamente do médico me perguntando se eu queria saber, mas eu lhe disse que não.

- E você pretende deixar que seja uma surpresa?

- Rose e Alice me perguntam praticamente todos os dias a mesma coisa. – comentei, parando no sinal e aproveitando para acariciar minha barriga em expansão por cima da minha blusa. – Acho que na próxima ultrassonografia que eu fizer, descubro isso.

- Não seria mais fácil reler o exame do cari... cariopato... cario...

- Cariótipo, mãe. – respondi, gentilmente – Sim, seria mais fácil. Só que quero descobrir da forma normal, eu acho. Não é porque esse bebê é especial que irei fazer isso de forma diferente. Não quero ver isso entre um monte letras no meio de um exame.

Renée soltou uma risadinha antes de responder – Bella, eu acho que a forma normal de se saber o sexo do bebê é esperar até que ele nasça.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer... – murmurei, rolando os olhos.

- Sim eu entendi, meu bem. – sem mesmo titubear, ela mudou de assunto – Será que poderíamos passar em algum shopping? Você sabe como eu sou; deixei o presente do meu neto para última hora e ainda não comprei nada para ele...

- Mãe, só o fato de você vir até aqui já significa muito para ele.

Ela acenou com as mãos em um gesto de desprezo – Isso é para você que é uma adulta com recém vinte e oito anos completados. Agora, tente usar essa mesma justificativa para uma criança de sete e você verá qual será sua resposta. – e antes que eu pudesse retrucar qualquer coisa, ela completou – Sem contar que eu tenho que aproveitar, enquanto é somente um para mimar. Em breve eu terei as mãos cheias com dois netos.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Só lembre-se de não surtar dentro da loja de brinquedos.

- Você tem minha palavra. – ela jurou.

Pegamos o acesso mais curto que nos levaria até o Atrium Mall, um dos principais centros de compras de Chicago. Chegando lá, é obvio que Renée agiu exatamente como Alice, entrando como uma louca desvairada por todas as lojas, com a desculpa de se aproveitar de fazer compras em uma cidade grande. Aproveitei aquele momento ao lado de minha mãe para me distrair com todas as fofocas que circulavam em Forks e ouvir as infinitas reclamações dela contra meu pai, que não conseguia parar de se entupir de comidas gordurosas e cervejas.

Era bizarro, mas de certa maneira ouvir tudo aquilo era um tanto que reconfortante para mim; o draminha familiar entre meus pais era algo que me fazia sorrir, porque eles nunca eram nada sério. Os dois eram apenas um casal passado da meia-idade, que apesar de todas as diferenças e incompatibilidades, ainda se amavam como dois adolescentes.

Depois que Renée saiu com o que parecia ser meio shopping em suas mãos, finalmente estávamos prontas para almoçar e irmos buscarmos Richie no colégio. Começamos a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento quando minha mãe de repente, parou a meio passo.

- Ah, olha só aquilo ali, Bella!

Voltei-me em direção ao que ela estava apontado e vi a vitrine de uma famosa grife de roupas de bebê. Logo, notei que o que ela queria me mostrar era um uniforme minúsculo do time White Sox, com direito a boné e pantufas. Apesar do ser todo em preto e branco, não pude deixar de admirar o quão fofo era todo o conjuntinho.

- Acho que é um pouquinho cedo para isso, mãe. – respondi suspirando, apesar de ter me encantado completamente pela roupinha exibida na vitrine.

- Como assim cedo, Isabella? Em duas semanas você entrará no sexto mês! Não comprou nada ainda para o bebezinho, não foi?

Dei de ombros, porém no fundo eu me sentia sim um pouquinho irresponsável. Nessa mesma época, quando estava grávida de Richard, eu torrava cada centavo do fundo universitário que meus pais tinham criado para mim com mantos, _bodies_ e touquinhas. Agora, quando vivia uma situação confortável o suficiente para gastar uns bons dólares em qualquer loja de bebês, ainda não havia comprado nem sequer a primeira fralda do meu futuro bebê.

Um remorso me assolou profundamente assim que eu me apeguei a esse detalhe. Para alguém de fora poderia parecer estúpido, contudo eu tinha percebido que estava de certa forma tratando de forma diferente a nova vida que crescia dentro de mim. Jurei que de maneira alguma iria tratá-lo de forma diferente pelo fato de ele ou elar ser excepcional, no entanto, logo na gestação eu tinha meio que feito descaso ao não me preocupar com nada relacionado ao que ele precisaria, assim que chegasse ao mundo.

- Então, vai ficar aí parada ou nós iremos lá dentro? – minha mãe sibilou com um sorriso na face.

Sem ponderar mais um minuto sequer, eu falei – Não custa nada darmos somente uma olhadinha, certo?

Renée bateu palmas animada, e praticamente me rebocou até a entrada a loja. Lá, fomos tragadas por aquele ambiente mágico que tinha textura macia e cheirava a lavanda. Com o incentivo de minha mãe, acabei não resistindo e comecei a comprar ali mesmo os primeiros artigos do bebê; casaquinhos, camisetas, toucas, luvas, escovinhas... Tudo minúsculo e delicado como eram todos os artigos para os recém-nascidos. Parecia até que eu era uma mãe de primeira viagem; tudo me encantava por completa e mal podia decidir ao certo o que eu deveria comprar primeiro.

Quando fomos até a parte de decoração, não pude deixar de admirar os quartos, que tinham ali; cada tema era mais lindo do que o outro e não pude deixar de suspirar imaginando como ficaria o quartinho do novo bebê. Porém ao mesmo tempo me bateu uma angustia por imaginar qual seria a atitude de Edward nisso tudo, uma vez que viria dele o dinheiro para que fizéssemos isso. Creio que ele não seria tão frio ao ponto de negar até um simples berço para esse bebê, entretanto, meu marido já havia dito coisas tão horríveis que talvez eu nem ficasse tão pasma caso fizesse alguma coisa parecida como essa.

Por hora, não me permiti mais pensar naquilo e paguei pelos itens que tinha escolhido para o começo do enxoval e ainda aturei a pequena montanha de artigos que minha mãe escolheu me dar como presente atrasado de aniversário. Qual eu lhe perguntei o motivo para tanta empolgação ela simplesmente respondeu.

- Quando você ficou grávida do Richie, Charlie e eu não ficamos muitos felizes. Você não era casada e estava apenas metade da faculdade, – murmurou, enquanto alisava um macacãozinho amarelo estampado com ursinhos – Nós tínhamos sonhos para você e uma gestação naquele momento parecia a coisa mais errada do Universo.

Meu cenho se franziu e quando ela notou isso, simplesmente sorriu – Agora é diferente; você é uma excelente mãe, Isabella. Deixou todos seus planos na vanguarda simplesmente para dá prioridade a meu neto.

Ela esticou sua mão, começou a acarinhar o meu ventre onde o neném respondeu automaticamente ao incentivo. – E o fato de você ter decidido seguir em frente com essa gestação, independente de qualquer coisa só prova o quanto eu estou certa sobre seu instinto maternal, filha. – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ela completou, - Eu não podia estar mais orgulha de você.

- Ah mãe..

Abraçamos-nos fortemente, fungando como bobas enquanto a caixa nos olhava com uma cara espantada. Afastamos-nos sorrindo e pagamos nossas compras, correndo até o estacionamento e entrando no _drive-thru_ mais próximo já que faltavam apenas 15 minutos para pegar Richard na escola.

Ao chegamos a entrada do colégio, notei logo de cara meu filho sentado em um dos degraus sem interagir com nenhum de seus amiguinhos, mas apenas passando as folhas de seu álbum de figurinhas. Aproximei-me devagar, estranhando aquela atitude dele, afinal Richard era um daqueles garotos que tinham uma coleção de colegas ao redor.

- Olá, campeão. – cumprimentei ao sentar ao seu lado.

- Oi, mamãe – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

- Porque você está aqui sozinho?

Ele encolheu seus ombrinhos – Por nada, eu só queria ver quantas figurinhas faltam para completar meu álbum.

- E seus amigos não querem fazer isso com você? Quem sabe eles tenham alguma diferente, huh?

- Acho que não... – balbuciou, fechando o álbum e enfiando em sua mochila.

- Você está triste? Sabe que é que está esperando lá no carro para te ver?

Ele suspirou pesadamente – Eu sei que é a vovó. Você me disse hoje de manhã que ela vinha hoje.

- E você não está nenhum um pouquinho animado com isso? – inquiri, cutucando suas costelas.

Simplesmente ele voltou a dar de ombros, como se isso não significasse nada - Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje aqui no colégio? – perguntei, começando a ficar preocupada de verdade com a apatia dele.

- Não.

- Brigou com os gêmeos. Foi isso, não foi?

Ele colocou a mochila nas costas, levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à entrada do colégio. – Nada disso. Eu só to cansado...

Apressei-me em acompanhar seus pequenos passos e parei a sua frente – Você ta dodói, então? – inquiri, colocando a palma da minha mão sobre sua testa e seu pescoço.

- Que saco, mãe! Eu não já disse que to legal!

Espantei-me com usa agressividade - Epa, epa mocinho! Isso é lá jeito de se falar comigo?

- Então porque você não para de ficar tão chata?

Cruzei os braços sobre meu antes de encará-lo firmemente – Eu não estou sendo chata, Richard. Só estou preocupada com você. – ele continuou a fitar o chão na medida em que eu falava – A festa que você tanto queria é amanhã, a temporada de baseball com o Tio Emmett começa na semana que vem e sua avó veio lá de Forks só para te ver. Você acha justo agir desse jeito?

- Não... – ele murmurou cabisbaixo – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Richie. – abracei-o pelos ombros, puxando para que voltássemos a caminhar até o carro – Só não faça mais isso, ok?

Ele assentiu e o movimento de sua cabecinha fez cócegas na lateral da minha barriga. - Mãe, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- É claro, filho. O que é?

- Sua barriga vai ficar crescendo até quando?

Sorri-lhe levemente – Até que o bebê esteja prontinho pra nascer, meu bem. – Vai demorar alguns meses ainda.

- E vão cortar sua barriga pra poder tirar ele daí?

_Vá pelo caminho mais fácil, Isabella. Ele não precisa de todos os detalhes _– Sim, filho. Os médicos irão fazer isso quando for a hora certa.

- Foi assim comigo também?

- Hmmm... sim. – menti, porque eu não estava muito a fim de explicar todo o processo de um parto normal para o meu filho bem no meio da rua.

Ele ficou calado e eu cheguei ao ponto de pensar que o assunto já havia morrido, no entanto,do nada, ele questionou. – Se esse bebê vai nascer do mesmo jeito que eu, porque então você me disse que ele era diferente?

Comecei a caminhar um pouco mais devagar depois dessa pergunta. No dia seguinte a discussão entre Edward e eu, tinha compreendido que era uma péssima idéia de minha parte continuar escondendo algo dessa magnitude de Richard, uma vez que não seria justo para nem um de nós. Sem contar que também que dentre os diversos livros que vinha lendo sobre Síndrome de Down, todos eram unanimes ao afirmar que era imprescindível esta explicação para crianças maiores como era o caso do meu primogênito.

Se ele fosse quatro ou três anos mais novo, talvez nem precisasse que eu lhe desse esse tipo de esclarecimento, porém Richie teria discernimento suficiente para perceber que havia algo de diferente com o bebê assim que o olhasse. Algo me dizia que eu até tinha demorado demais para fazer isso, prova disso foi que Edward foi o primeiro a ter entrado no assunto e da pior forma possível.

Foi complicado iniciar o assunto com meu filho no dia seguinte, já que ele ainda estava um tanto que assustado com a briga que seu pai e eu tivemos bem na sua frente. Devido às palavras frias de Edward, Richard havia imaginado que eu estava carregando meio que um monstrinho em meu ventre. Explicar-lhe todas as diferenças e implicações de um bebê especial em nossas vidas não tinha sido fácil; foram minutos intermináveis de conversa até que ele compreendesse o quanto pudesse. Todavia, de vez em quanto ele aparecia com mais outras perguntas exatamente como essas.

– Ele vai ser um bebê como qualquer outro, Richard – comecei a falar sem pressa alguma – Irá comer, chorar, espernear a noite inteira... a única diferença entre vocês é de que ele mão vai conseguir fazer tudo rápido, sabe?

Ao assentimento dele, eu continuei – Ele vai demorar mais um pouco para aprender a andar, para tomar banho sozinho, a falar... Nós teremos que ser bastante pacientes até que ele aprenda tudo isso. Seu irmão precisará de verdade de um irmão mais velho para ensinar essas coisas para ele.

- Acho que posso ajudar com isso. – ele balbuciou incerto.

Apertei-o pelos ombros, lhe incentivando - Eu sei que você pode, docinho. Se Papai do Céu mandou seu irmãozinho desse jeito, é porque Ele sabe que só você poderia cuidar tão bem dele.

Finalmente, meu garotinho abriu um sorriso verdadeiro. – Então tá bom. Posso ir ver a vovó agora?

Baguncei seu cabelo e respondi – Vá em frente, campeão.

E com isso, Richie saiu em disparada pela calçada, correndo rapidamente em poucos metros restantes que o separavam dos braços de sua avó, que lhe acenava freneticamente. Eu ri da forma abobalhada com que Renee enchia de beijos as bochechas de Richie enquanto o próprio gargalhava alto e limpava seu rosto como se estivesse com nojo. Depois do que ela tinha me dito na loja de bebês, havia algo reconfortante dentro de mim ao saber que ela trataria exatamente da mesma forma o seu próximo neto, não importa o quê.

Eu só podia torcer para que um dia Edward se sentisse da mesma forma.

Em casa, minha mãe assim que saiu do banho resolveu invadir a dispensa - para minha completa tristeza e total felicidade de Richie – e começou a fazer seus famosos biscoitos de manteiga, conhecidos por nunca darem certo apesar de sua insistência. Na medida em que eu ajudava meu filho com sua lição de casa, nós escutávamos os resmungos frustrados de Renée a cada nova fornada que dava errado. Eu só podia torcer para que a minha cozinha não sofresse danos irreversíveis depois disso.

Depois que meu filho terminou tudo relativo à tarefa de casa, ele correu para a cozinha para ajudar sua avó e aproveitei o momento para subir todas as compras que eu havia feito para o bebê hoje. Porém, ao chegar ao corredor me vi diante de um impasse: Em nossa casa, havia quatro quartos. A suíte principal – a qual eu estava dormindo sozinha – o quarto de Richie, o de hóspedes, que minha mãe passaria a ocupar a partir desta noite e outro que estava servindo como briquedoteca. Este último seria o quarto que o neném ocuparia quando chegasse ao mundo e lembrar que foi o próprio Edward que havia decidido isso ainda me magoava imensamente.

Com um suspiro, decidi por ora não me apegar aquilo, resolvendo guardar tudo do meu lado do closet sem sequer me preocupar em retirar as peças das sacolas. Aproveitei que tinha alguém para ficar de olho em Richie e resolvi preparar um banho de banheira, coisa que não fazia a um bom tempo devido aos meses iniciais da gravidez. Preparei os sais de freesia e lavanda e esperei até que a temperatura ficasse agradável para que eu finalmente emergisse lá dentro. A água morna relaxou meus músculos tensos e aos poucos me permitir não pensar em nada nem que fosse por meros minutos.

Meu bebê pareceu gostar daquilo também já que poucos minutos depois, comecei a sentir seus movimentos cada vez mais nítidos. O que antes era apenas uma leve agitação em meu ventre, passou a se transformar em algo mais intenso ao ponto que qualquer outra pessoa a partir de agora, poderia notar caso tocasse na minha barriga no momento em que ele estivesse se movendo. Um sorriso nascia em meus lábios sempre que isso ocorria.

Prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo e recostei minha cabeça contra a borda da banheira, aproveitando o momento para brincar levemente com a espuma ao meu redor. O aroma, a temperatura morna da água e a luz baixa no banheiro quase me levaram a um estado de torpor que estava quase a ponto de adormecer e isso só não aconteceu porque fui interrompida por um profundo suspiro vindo da porta.

Virei-me naquela direção e vi Edward me encarando com os olhos ardendo com pura luxúria. Um arrepio de desejo percorreu todo o meu corpo e senti-me corar profundamente ao perceber a evidente proeminência em sua calça. Era estúpido que eu tivesse essa reação depois de tanto tempo juntos, porém não pude evitar ter aquela reação diante dele. Desejo, raiva, saudade, paixão... Aquele momento uma mistura tão grande de sentimentos que a única coisa que consegui fazer foi ficar fitando-o de volta.

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio ao falar com a voz rouca. – Não quis te atrapalhar, me desculpe.

- Sem problemas. – eu balbuciei com o timbre tão afetado quanto o dele – já estava terminando.

Ele continuou parado no meio do banheiro, sem saber ao certo como agir. Podia perceber seu olhar fixo sobre meus seios já enormes enquanto trocava o peso dos pés e passava a mão em seus cabelos – Bem, então eu vou... vou te dar um pouco de privacidade.

- Não precisa. – afirmei rapidamente e isso fez com que ele me olhasse com surpresa. – Já vou sair. Mas será que você poderia apenas pegar meu roupão para mim? – pedi quase que formalmente.

Ele assentiu e esticou seu braço para pegar a peça que estava pendurada ao lado da pia, me passando logo em seguida. Quando ele estendeu-a para mim e nossos dedos se tocaram, aquela conhecia descarga elétrica percorreu todo meu corpo. O clima que já estava carregado tinha se intensificado ainda mais e quase não consegui respirar direito, ao mesmo tempo em que a respiração dele se tornava mais pesada e o volume entre suas pernas parecia ficar ainda maior.

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

Depois de longos segundos apenas fitando um ao outro, Edward finalmente ficou de costas e eu limpei a garganta, me levantando com cuidado e me embrulhando no tecido macio. Retirei o ralo da banheira para que ela começasse a esvaziar e limpei minha garganta antes de dizer qualquer coisa. – Todo seu.

Ele somente meneou a cabeça e eu me aproveitei disto para fugir rapidamente dali antes que eu acabasse fazendo alguma besteira, como atacá-lo por exemplo. Nosso relacionamento já estava problemático demais e mesmo que uma neblina de desejo tomasse conta de todo o meu corpo, sabia que sexo agora só iria complicar ainda mais as coisas. Precisávamos conversar seriamente sobre o futuro de nossa família, nossos planos e nossos sentimentos antes que engatássemos novamente essa parte de nossa relação.

No closet, respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de colocar a primeira roupa mais confortável que encontrei. Queria sair o mais rápido dali, já que lá de dentro eu poderia escutar o barulho do chuveiro, onde só podia imaginá-lo completamente nu sob a água quente. Não preocupei em me arrumar melhor ou até mesmo desmanchar o coque mal-feito em minhas mechas; apenas sai dali daí e só parando no vão do quarto de hóspedes, onde encontrei minha mãe desarrumando suas malas com meu filho a sua cola, provavelmente querendo ver entre os pacotes o presente que ele receberia amanhã à tarde.

- De onde você puxou tanta curiosidade, menino? – Renee perguntou, guardando um pacote no alto do armário onde ele não alcançava. – Presentes somente no dia, mocinho! – Ela disse, apertando a ponta de seu nariz

- Mas vovó, já é amanhã. Eu não ligo de ver hoje não.

Eu sei que você não liga, Richie. Mas mesmo assim só irei entregá-lo amanhã.

Ele cruzou os braços no peito e falou com um bico enorme nos lábios – E se amanhã eu ganhar um montão de presentes? Eu não vou ter tempo de abrir o seu!

Aquela colocação dele me fez rir, anunciando minha presença ambos olharam para mim, no entanto suas expressões eram diferentes; Renee estampava um sorriso complacente à medida que meu menino fazia uma careta ainda maior pelo fato de alguém estar rindo dele.

- Desculpa, bebê - comentei, puxando-o para o meu colo.

- Por que você tava rindo de mim?

- Não estava rindo _de_ você, apenas do que disse. A cada dia que se passa, você fica ainda mais esperto, como isso é possível? – inquiri retoricamente, beijando seu cabelo macio.

- Com todos esses argumentos, ele provavelmente será tão bom advogado quanto o pai. – minha mãe acrescentou imediatamente.

Ele balançou rapidamente a cabeça em negação – Eu num vou ver advogado. Quero ser piloto de corrida de motos!

- Oh meu Deus! E dar um infarto em sua avó antes dos 50 anos?

Ergui uma sobrancelha – _Cinqüenta_? Isso só na próxima reencarnação, certo Dona Renee?

Ela infantilmente jogou uma de suas blusas em minha direção e fez com que nós ríssemos ainda mais. – Vamos lá, filhote. Antes que você se transforme em um piloto campeão que tal ajudar a mamãe com o jantar?

Richard balançou a cabeça em negação, mas foi minha mãe quem respondeu alguma coisa. – Edward disse que iria nos levar para jantar hoje à noite. Ele comentou que já que eu quase nunca saí à noite aqui em Chicago, nós poderíamos ver um pouquinho às luzes da cidade.

- Papai falou que a gente podia ir comer naquele lugar que tem um monte de brinquedos!

O cenho de Renee se franziu – Ele disse que iria conservar com você quando subisse... Será que esqueceu?

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e quando minha mãe percebeu isso, ela abriu um sorriso conspirador que deixaria qualquer pessoa morta de vergonha. Pela sua cara de presunçosa, eu mal conseguia imaginar o tipo de besteira que estava se passando na cabeça de minha mãe. Definitivamente, por mais que fossemos amigas, certas coisas eu nunca comentaria com minha própria genitora, especialmente aquele momento tenso ocorrido há poucos minutos atrás.

Graças aos Céus, Richie segurou meu rosto fazendo com que eu olhasse diretamente para ele – A gente vai não é, mamãe?

De forma alguma eu poderia decepcionar qualquer um dos dois naquele quarto; por mais que quisesse fugir de Edward por hoje, não podia estragar a noite deles. Coloquei um sorriso em meus lábios e deixei um beijo na bochecha já não tão rechonchuda do meu filho. – É claro que vamos, filhote.

**[…]**

Depois de termos nos agasalhado muito bem, uma vez que Chicago estava estranhamente frio para o inicio do Outono, fomos até a garagem e partimos em direção ao _Wishbone_, um restaurante conhecido pelo ambiente acolhedor para crianças da idade do Richie. Nós costumávamos ir sempre até lá quando queríamos um "momento família", algo tinha se tornado raro desde que essa nova gestação começara.

Durante todo o trajeto, tanto a minha mãe quanto Richie pareciam alheios ao que acontecia bem na ali, nos bancos dianteiros do carro. A presença de Edward ali me afetava da mesma maneira que tinha ocorrido no banheiro; sua postura, seu perfume, seu sorriso quando nosso filho falava alguma besteira... Tudo aquilo me deixava cada vez mais desnorteada, especialmente quando sua mão roçava em minha coxa em todas as vezes em que ele trocava a marcha.

O jantar ocorreu tranqüilamente, com minha mãe dominando a maioria da conversa e Edward prestava atenção a cada detalhe que ela que balbuciava, assim como tinha acontecido comigo. Diferentes da grande maioria dos homens, Edward não fazia nenhuma reclamação em relação a sua sogra, pelo contrário; ele gostava de verdade de Renee já que ela foi uma das únicas na época que defendia a nossa relação, no início da minha adolescência. Não sei a razão, mas minha ela seria eternamente _Team Edward._

Em certa altura, Renee resolveu levar Richie até o pequeno fliperama que havia ali mesmo no restaurante, deixando com que Edward e eu ficássemos a sós. Era infantil, mas outra vez não quis ser a primeira a iniciar uma conversa, preferindo ficar observando as outras crianças se divertindo no meio dos vídeos-game. Talvez isso fosse a forma de me vingar, por assim dizer, de todas as vezes em que eu tentei conversar e ele simplesmente me cortava, afirmando que não havia mais nada para ser dito entre nós.

Podia sentir seu olhar preso em mim e escutei-o suspirando antes de perguntar. – Como foi seu dia?

- Normal. E o seu?

- Também.

Era ridícula a forma com que nós estávamos nos tratando, com conversas mais impessoais do que aquelas que se tinham na sala de espera de algum consultório médico. O fato de não poder mais manter uma conversa como antigamente com meu marido me frustrava ao extremo, me irritando de uma forma que nem eu mesma saberia explicar ao certo.

- Será que nós poderíamos conversar de verdade, Edward? – sibilei com raiva. – Eu já não agüento mais essa situação ridícula que está o nosso casamento!

- Aqui não é o momento, Bella.

- Ah é? E quando é que faremos isso? – inquiri entre os dentes?

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, como sempre fazia quando estava sobre stress. – Você já sabe minha opinião. – afirmou enfaticamente.

– O que? Você agora é alguma espécie de juiz? Ninguém pode questionar sua decisão final ou algo parecido?

– Bella, – ele começou logo depois de ter respirado fundo – Se você quiser discutir isso outra vez , por mim tudo bem. Mas tem certeza de que quer fazer isso agora? Quando sua mãe está em nossa casa e em plena véspera do aniversário de Richie?

Era triste admitir, mas ele tinha razão. Essa conversa acabaria mais uma vez com uma briga e ter os pais mais afastados do que já estavam era a última coisa que o meu filho merecia como presente. Acalmei meus ânimos, uma vez que Edward estava certo e me dei por vencida pelo menos por enquanto.

- No domingo, depois que deixarmos Renee no aeroporto, vou pedi para que a Rose ou o Emmett pegue o Richard lá em casa para que possamos conversar direito. – afirmei categórica.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Sem problemas.

Antes que qualquer um de nós pudéssemos dizer qualquer coisa, Richie apareceu ofegante ao nosso lado. - Papai, eu tô ganhando todas da vovó! Vem ver!

- Eu vou sim, campeão.- Edward disse bagunçando o cabelo do nosso filho e se levantando da mesa. - Mas só vamos jogar mais uma partida, porque vamos levar sua avó para ver o Lago Michigan, ok?

Ele assentiu, porém começou a tentar puxar seu pai da cadeira; a imagem da impaciência. Edward se levantou e sorrindo, virou-se em minha direção para perguntar - Você vem?

- Prefiro ficar aqui, esperando por vocês.

De longe, eu fiquei vendo os três se divertindo no que parecia ser um simulador de carros de corrida, e fiquei feliz de ver de novo estampado na face do meu filho aquele sorriso enorme e sincero. Naquele momento, enquanto Edward vibrava e ria com cada vitória de nosso filho, eu só conseguia pensar em como tudo seria muito mais fácil se ele já tivesse concordado com o fato do bebê ter Down. Não podia negar que ele era um pai maravilhoso, mesmo que ultimamente ele estivesse falhando com Richard nesse aspecto. No entanto, quem era eu para julga-lo por alguns atos quando Edward tinha anos de dedicação completa com o nosso filho?

Se ele já tivesse encarado a realidade de que nós não poderíamos fazer mais nada além de aceitar e apoiar aquele ser que crescia em meu ventre, nossa relação não estaria tão desgastada como agora. Ambos éramos teimosos demais sobre seus pontos de vista, porém, não havia nada e nem _ninguém _que iria mudar minha resolução. Só torcia para que depois dessa nova conversa que teríamos, ele no mínimo parasse com o ódio injustificado por esse bebezinho inocente e passasse pelo menos a respeitar essa criança.

Pessoas com Síndrome de Down já eram excluídas pela própria sociedade só pelo fato de elas serem diferentes. Eu mesma tinha que admitir que era uma dessas pessoas, até descobrir que um membro de minha própria família viria a ter o problema. Poderia ser hipócrita da minha parte, mas esse neném foi quem me fez abrir os olhos para esse aspecto; foi preciso sentir na própria pele para poder deixar de ser tão indiferente a essas pessoas.

Acho que já tinha passado por todas as fases, que segundo minha psicóloga disse que existiam: a negação, a raiva, o luto, aceitação e agora podia dizer com plena convicção que amava o meu filho, não importa o que. O que eu mais temia era que Edward renegasse para sempre essa criança; não queria imaginar as consequências para a vida dele, caso vier a ser rejeitado pelo próprio pai.

Não demorou muito para que pagássemos a conta, e fossemos caminhando até a margem do lago, que não ficava muito distante dali. Apesar a temperatura mais baixa, Chicago era uma típica metrópole que não parava nunca; havia milhares de pessoas nas ruas, seja saindo do trabalho e indo curtir a sagrada _happy-hour_ de sexta-feira ou para simplesmente se exercitarem. A questão é que tantas pessoas juntas em um mesmo local era o pesadelo de qualquer mãe, portanto eu só consegui ficar um pouco mais tranqüila quando fiz com que o Richie prometesse não soltar a mão de Renee de forma alguma.

Os dois caminhavam alguns metros à frente, com meu filho apontando para cada coisinha que via, na medida em que minha mãe parecia realmente deslumbrada com as luzes refletidas nas águas do Michigan. Não muito longe de onde estávamos ficava o cais com um longo píer onde estavam atracadas algumas embarcações, inclusive algumas delas que faziam passeios turísticos à noite. Edward propôs que o fizéssemos, já que nem Richie e nem minha mãe tinham andado de barco depois do pôr-do-sol.

Assim que compramos nossos ingressos, o barco começou a se movimentar vagarosamente. Renee e Richard, que praticamente quicavam de empolgação, procuraram os lugares mais próximos possíveis do guia, que estava pronto para contar cada de detalhe de como Chicago foi construída. Quanto a mim, preferi ficar na popa, vendo aos poucos a embarcação se afastar da margem, deixando as pessoas e edifícios cada vez menores ao meu ponto de vista.

- Lembra quando eu te trouxe aqui pela primeira vez?

Virei-me para encontrar Edward com um leve sorriso de canto, as mãos no bolso do seu jeans e os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados do que o costume por conta do vento. Eu não pude evitar e dar um leve sorriso em troca quando me lembrei daquele fatídico dia; nosso primeiro encontro como um casal depois de termos nos reencontrado no campus da faculdade.

Edward aprontou uma cesta de piquenique e comprou um bom vinho para passarmos à tarde no parque, curtindo e aprendendo mais um sobre o outro. Para fechar a data com chave de ouro, ele tinha nos levado para fazer esse mesmo passeio sobre as águas tranqüilas do lago, embora ninguém esperasse que por conta da minha baixa tolerância ao álcool, eu acabasse caindo ao desembarcar.

- Como é que poderia esquecer? – comentei ao relembrar de tudo – Esses três pontos no meu antebraço não irão deixar que isso aconteça jamais.

Ele riu, rolando os olhos – Foi burrice minha. Eu devia ter te ajudado a descer daquele barco. Você não estava costumada a beber tanto vinho como naquele dia. – completou, ao se aproximar um pouco mais, vindo parar ao meu lado.

- Não foi culpa sua; eu sempre foi estabanada mesmo. Se você tivesse tentado me ajudar, acabaria te levando para o chão junto.

- Não seria tão ruim assim. Só teria sido mais uma preliminar, já que você acabou dormindo comigo naquela noite.

Sorri, e percebi minhas bochechas se aquecerem - É, só porque eu estava tão chapada por conta da medicação que não sabia voltar para o meu próprio dormitório.

Nós rimos juntos daquela pequena lembrança, e logo depois os únicos sons que ouvíamos eram o zunido baixo do motor e a voz distorcida do guia, vindo do precário sistema de som do barco. Os ventos constantes que deram fama a Chicago, sopravam com ainda mais vigor ali no meio do lago, e isso fez com que eu me encolhesse um pouco mais  
>dentro do casaco. No mesmo instante, Edward percebeu meu desconforto e não se intimidou a passar seu braço por meus ombros e puxar-me um pouco mais para o seu peito.<p>

Uma parte de mim, aquela que tinha plena consciência de o homem que me abraçava era o mesmo que não aceitava seu próprio filho, queria me afastar o mais rápido possível dele. Já a outra, a que morria de saudades do esposo, amigo e amante, tinha quase que um desejo compulsivo de retribuir aquele gesto, afundar o resto em seu pescoço e ficar ali para sempre. Essa luta entre meus dois "_eus" _era tão intensa que não soube o que fazer e, portanto, continuei inerte dentro de seu abraço.

– Eu sei que você está magoada, Bella. – ele começou a falar enquanto acariciava o comprimento do meu braço – assim como eu também estou.

- Sinceramente Edward, eu ainda não entendo a razão para que você...

– Shhh, baby. Não vamos discutir nada esta noite, lembra? – ele murmurou, erguendo meu queixo com sua mão livre, obrigando-me a encarar aqueles olhos verdes – Richard não merece que seus pais estejam em pé de guerra em pleno aniversário dele.

Suspirei pesadamente antes de menear a cabeça em consentimento e enterrar meu rosto em seu peito. Senti seus lábios pousando em meu cabelo a medida em que eu aspirava seu perfume, e por aquele momento me permitir imaginar que tudo estava certo entre nós. Que não haviam problemas a serem enfrentados e nem decisões para serem tomadas.

Depois de alguns minutos de passados daquela maneira, ele murmurou. – Você sabe que independente de qualquer coisa, eu te amo, certo?

Vacilei por um instante e percebi Edward afrouxar seus braços ao meu redor. A minha falta de resposta fez com que ele recuasse um pouco, soltando-me para poder me fitar melhor. Percebi que seu olhar evocava receio, como se ele temesse por minha resposta.

Mordendo meu lábio, eu virei meu rosto outra vem em direção à paisagem – Eu sei que você me ama, Edward. Mas isso não impede de que eu me sinta machucada. Certas palavras doem mais do que um tapa. – sibilei calmamente.

Edward não disse nada, apenas me aconchegou outra vez ao seu corpo, fazendo com que as primeiras lágrimas que eu vinha tentando segurar finalmente cedessem – Não foi minha intenção, Bella. Me desculpe.

- Promete que iremos conversar de verdade desta vez? – Pedi-lhe, erguendo meu rosto para que eu pudesse encará-lo melhor – Que você vai ouvir antes tudo o que eu tenho para te dizer, assim como também tentarei entender todos os seus argumentos.

Beijando minha testa, ele jurou – Eu prometo, amor.

E assim, ainda abraçados um ao outro, aproveitamos os minutos restantes do passeio, sem prestar atenção no que acontecia ao nosso redor. Até voltarmos para terra firme, ficamos perdidos em nossa pequena bolha, sendo apenas Edward e Bella outra vez.

A volta para casa foi bem mais tranquila, uma vez que a tensão entre meu marido e eu parecia tar se dissipado um pouco; era quase confortável outra vez ficar ao lado dele outra vez. Se não bastasse isso, minha mãe contribuía bastante para que não houvesse nenhum clima estranho no carro ao matraquear sem parar sobre cada detalhe do passeio. Nem o próprio Richie aguentou toda a divagação dela e na metade do caminho para casa, já estava dormindo pesado no banco traseiro.

Quando chegamos, Edward se prontificou para levar nosso filho para o quarto, fazendo com que eu acompanhasse minha mãe até o quarto de hóspedes. Ao chegarmos até lá, ela se jogou pesadamente na cama, parecendo mais uma menininha que tinha acabado de voltar para o hotel, depois de ter passado o dia todo dentro da _Disney World_.

- Seu pai não faz ideia do que está perdendo! - ela falou animada e aquilo me fez sorri.

- Tem um travesseiro extra e algumas toalhas limpas nesse armário. Sinta-se a vontade, mãe e se precisar de qualquer coisa, por favor, não hesite em me chamar, ok?

- E atrapalhar sua noite de reconciliação com seu marido?

Rolei os olhos - Não é nada de reconciliação, mãe.

- Oh, eu vi o clima entre vocês dois lá no barco, e eu sei o que o que todo aquele abraço significa. Seu pai e eu costumamos ficar assim antes de...

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre os ouvidos a fim de evitar qualquer informação desnecessária – Ok, Renee, já chega. Boa noite.

Ela começou a rir alto. – Boa noite e eu te amo, filha.

- Eu também te amo, mãe. – respondi, antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Ao sair dali, me dirigi direto para o quarto de Richie, onde o encontrei de bruços e já em um sono profundo. Arrumei o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça e puxei mais um pouco o edredom antes de deixar um beijo sofre sua face tranquila. Abaixei a luz do abajur e partir em direção a suíte principal, onde depois várias semanas dormindo separada de meu marido.

Assim que entrei no quarto, a primeira coisa que eu notei foi Edward com um lençol enrolado em um dos braços enquanto retirava alguns travesseiros de cima da cama. Não sei por que mas vê-lo fazendo isso fez com que meu coração despencasse um pouco em meu peito. Acho que tinha esperanças de que nós tivéssemos nos acertado um pouco no lago, ao ponto de não precisarmos dormir separados.

- Você não vai dormir aqui? – perguntei estupidamente, mesmo que todos os artigos em suas mãos constatassem a minha resposta.

Edward virou-se com a minha questão e eu senti minha respiração presa em minha garganta ao ver seu peito desnudo – Não quero te incomodar – murmurou, antes de completar com um sorrisinho sem graça - e também sei que ainda não conquistei o direito de voltar para a cama tão cedo.

- Pode dormir aqui. – disse baixo desviando o olhar e sentindo minhas bochechas corarem sem razão para isso.

- Você tem certeza?

Dei de ombros – Por mais que o sofá seja confortável, ele não é uma cama e aqui tem espaço suficiente para nós dois. – olhei de relance para ele apenas perceber a indicativa de um sorriso em sua face. – Eu... eu só vou... trocar de roupa.- gaguejei e partir imediatamente para o closet.

Ao chegar lá, tomei algumas respirações profundas ao tentar acalmar meu coração trovejando loucamente em meu peito. Eu não sei por que eu estava reagindo desse jeito, e só podia culpar meus hormônios idiotas. Frustrada e irritada comigo mesma, peguei a primeira camisola que achei o armário e entrei no banheiro pelo anexo que havia ali, aproveitando para escovar os dentes e molhar um pouco meu rosto que estava afogueado de desejo. Só uns bons minutos em seguida, foi que finalmente voltei para o quarto, onde encontrei Edward já na cama com o controle do televisor zapeando por alguns canais sem muito interesse. Quando me aproximei um pouco mais, ele sorriu, desligando o aparelho e apagando o abajur ao lado da cama.

Aconcheguei-me encolhida entre as cobertas, deitando-me de lado virada para ele. – Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite, Bella.

Mesmo que não o estivesse vendo, cada célula minha tinha plena consciência que apenas meros centímetros separavam nossos corpos. A presença dele na mesma cama que eu fazia que todo o meu corpo zunissem em uma mistura de desejo e saudade, que não me deixava relaxar o suficiente para pudesse descansar e acabasse caindo no sono.

Evitava me mexer muito para não chamar sua atenção, mas era impossível. Eu praticamente podia sentir sua respiração em minhas costas, seu peito perfeitamente esculpido praticamente implorando para que o fizesse de travesseiro outra vez.

Fechei os olhos, com o intuito de que isso me ajudasse a me concentrar um pouco, no entanto, tal gesto pareceu só inflamar ainda mais meu desejo. Por trás de minhas pálpebras, as únicas imagens que minha mente formava era lembrança de nós dois _juntos_, dividindo momentos de paixão intensa nessa mesma cama, consumando a ânsia que um tinha pelo outro.

Pouco tempo depois, escutei o farfalhar de lençóis ao meu lado e um corpo quente e definido se moldando as minhas costas. Um calafrio cortou minha coluna quando senti uma das mãos dele escorregarem pela minha coxa, alisando-a por cima da seda fria da camisola que usava.

- Isso é demais? – ele soprou ao meu ouvido, seu hálito quente fazendo com que os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiassem por completo.

- Não.. – murmurei debilmente, afetada demais por sua presença.

Ele riu – Bom, porque não acho que conseguiria mais me afastar de você. Já faz muito tempo que eu estive assim com você, baby.

Mordi meu lábio com força, a fim de evitar um gemido quando percebi a sua _extensão_ na base da minha coluna. Suas mãos não paravam de tracejar padrões aleatórios em minha perna, e o que parecia ser apenas uma caricia inocente tinha o efeito de um vulcão em erupção para mim.

Eu me sentia em chamas; todo o meu corpo ardia por ele e a última coisa que passava em minha cabeça era que eu deveria estar com raiva dele. Não importava que tivéssemos muito que conversar, as palavras frias que ele havia dito e nem seu ódio por minha decisão de seguir em frente com essa gravidez. Eu era dominada pelo desejo de senti-lo dentro de mim, me amando até que tudo que nos restasse fosse a certeza de que pertencíamos um ao outro.

Virei-me em seus braços e surpreendendo a ele mesmo, ataquei sua boca em um beijo faminto, que pouco significava diante da falta que eu sentia dele. Edward correspondeu da mesma maneira, cravando seus dedos em meu quadril assim que subi em seu colo. Atacava-o como nunca havia feito antes, em um impulso desconhecido até por mim mesma ao emaranhar meus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-o cada vez mais perto de mim.

Contudo, para a minha completa insatisfação, Edward me afastou minimamente, apenas para olhar em meus olhos. – Bella, - ele resfolegou sobre a minha boca – você... tem certeza de que.. é isso que você quer?

Ao invés responder ou simplesmente assenti, levei uma de minhas mãos até seu _comprimento_, sentindo o quão pronto ele estava para nós dois. – Por favor, Edward. Eu só preciso de você.

E com um grunhido rouco, ele voltou a me beijar com fúria e apressando-se em arrancar as poucas roupas que ainda nos cobríamos, apressando para que entregássemos nossos corpos ao prazer ensandecido que aquela noite prometia, sem pouco importar as consequências disto em nossas vidas amanhã pela manhã.

Apenas por mais uma noite, eu necessitava ser só dele outra vez.

**[,,,]**

Acordei-me no dia seguinte exaustamente satisfeita, como há muito não despertava. O responsável para que eu estivesse me sentindo desta maneira, continuava ressonando baixo às minhas costas, e aquilo não sei o por quê fez com que eu tivesse vontade de rir. Era como diziam; depois de uma boa noite de sexo, a pessoa se sentia muito mais leve; tanto que eu nem sentia mais os sete quilos extras que havia ganhado desde o inicio da gravidez.

Porém, poucos momentos depois, relembrei o quão grávida eu estava ao perceber o incomodo em minha bexiga já no limite, provavelmente esta sendo a causa que me fez despertar tão cedo. Espreguicei-me um pouco, buscando coragem para sair daquele abraço gostoso em que me encontrava, mas fui surpreendia com aperto mais forte ao redor de minha barriga.

Olhei para baixo e vi que era os braços de Edward que circundavam protetoramente o meu corpo, sua mão esquerda se curvava exatamente se adaptando as novas formas que meu ventre havia ganhando.

Surpresa, olhei para ele por cima do ombro e percebi que ainda dormia, mas mesmo assim não me decepcionei por completo por conta disso. Edward exibia um leve sorriso em seu rosto e mesmo que ele estivesse inconsciente aquilo me deu esperanças de que tudo poderia ser diferente a partir de hoje.

Edward eu não podíamos estar bem, mas aquele simples gesto demostrava que nós estávamos que estávamos no caminho certo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, eu acho que esse capítulo deve ter sido o último dessa fic este ano [corre]<strong>_

_**Mês de dezembro e eu estou atolada até o pescoço! Tenho betar alguns capítulos da Guanabeer, da Cella ES e da Mirela Paes e também escrever o próximo outtake de Nada Daquilo que Você Espera. E para adiantar, acho que deve rolar a tradução de mais um bonûs de Do Over.**_

_**Mas, quem sabe se eu não tiver um montão de comentários de novo, eu não me empolgue e poste o que danado vai acontecer nessa festa de aniversário, huh? **_

_**Sou chantagista e não nego! HAHAHAHA**_

_**Beijos e até a próxima!**_

_**Line**_


	14. Capítulo Treze

_**Olá meninas!**_

_**Como foi o Natal? Ganharam muitos presentes? Comeram rabanadas, perus, panetones e afins? Bem, eu fiz tudo isso e devo estar uns 5kg mais gorda...**_

_**Mas vamos ao que interessa: vocês se superaram (de novo) em termos de reviews! ( enxuga a lágrima perdida) Eu fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade delas no último capítulo que achei injusto não postar mais nada esse mês. Eu também sou leitora e sei como é chato esperar um tempão para ler algo novo.**_

_**Enfim, com ajuda da Luciana (pre-reader) e da Renata (beta), esse capitulo teve um intervalo mínimo se comparado aos outros. Só por conta delas é que vocês estão recebendo esse presente (que na verdade, nem é tão presente assim... shhhhhii) de Natal atrasado.**_

_**Espero que vocês gostem do que tem por aqui, no entanto, não reclamem comigo se tiverem indigestão... *corre para as colinas***_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>Aquela manhã de sábado pareceu passar como um borrão.<p>

Depois de me preparar para o início do dia e acordar o aniversariante, como pedia a tradição boba de nossa família, tudo pareceu acontecer ao mesmo instante; um café-da-manhã comido as pressas porque o buffet estava chegando para começar a organizar a festa que ocorreria no jardim dos fundos. Ter que direcionar as ligações de Washington que foram feitas especialmente para o meu menino e ajudá-lo a desempacotar os presentes que ele tinha ganhado de mim, de seu pai e sua avó Renée... Foram tantas coisas acontecendo seguidamente que nem sequer tive tempo de avaliar o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Depois de tanto tempo em falta, Edward e eu havíamos feito amor depois de um bom tempo sem esse tipo de _contato_ em nossa relação. O mais patético nisso tudo é não sabia direito como eu mesma estava me sentindo em relação a isso; uma parte – aquela que nunca deixou de amar e desejar meu marido – estava realizada e desejosa por mais, só por conta da noite de ontem. Os toques, os beijos, o _encaixe _de nossos corpos... Não importa o que tivesse ocorrido durante as últimas semanas, porque aquela parte do nosso relacionamento continuava perfeita, se não melhor, uma vez que sexo de reconciliação era o melhor que existia.

No entanto, tinha plena consciência que não houve um reentendimento de fato; nós não tínhamos conversado sobre aquilo que foi o estopim para que nosso casamento entrasse em crise; a divergência de opiniões entre nós dois em relação a minha gravidez. Uma gestação que a cada dia que se passava, eu tinha mais certeza de que havia tomado a decisão correta, enquanto Edward achava que tudo isso era um erro.

O pior de tudo era que ao longo da manhã, nós só tivemos tempo para trocar poucas palavras, uma vez que ambos estávamos ocupados. Eu precisava supervisionar toda a transformação que acontecia na cozinha e no espaço aos fundos da casa, na medida em que Edward se encarregava de comprar algum material necessário de última hora e entreter Richie até que fosse chegada a hora da comemoração.

Ter Renee ao meu lado evitou que eu morresse de ansiedade. Ela deve ter percebido que eu precisava de distração para não acabar roendo as minhas unhas que já eram bem curtas. E ela foi perfeita, enchendo o tempo ao falar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Desde a escolha do tema da _Liga da Justiça_ para a decoração até as últimas fofocas ocorridas em Forks. Aquilo me distraiu por um tempo, mas não foi suficiente.

Acabamos tendo apenas uma leve salada para o almoço, já que tanto a copa quanto a cozinha tinham se transformado em um enorme depósito de comida, lotado de pessoas preparando doces e salgados. Era diferente ter tanta gente estranha ali dentro, mexendo e utilizando meus utensílios culinários, no entanto, tentei ao máximo não ser paranoica em relação a isso, uma vez que de forma alguma eu conseguiria preparar tudo sozinha. Para não acabar atrapalhando, fiquei apenas observando aqueles profissionais se apegavam a cada pequeno detalhe, como os pequenos super-heróis desenhados em cima de cada _cupcake_.

Quando chegou o meio da tarde, finalmente resolvi começar a preparar Richie que estava ansioso para colocar a fantasia do _The Flash _desde o inicio do dia. Depois que eu o tinha vestido, foi quase impossível convence-lo a parar de correr e cheguei a conclusão que antes mesmo da metade da festa, ele já virado um porquinho de tão sujo. Suspirei pesadamente e deixei que pelo menos por hoje, ele pudesse fazer o que bem entendesse, afinal de contas, era o aniversário dele.

Uma vez que Edward foi o primeiro a se arrumar para a festa que aconteceria no jardim, aproveitando os últimos dias de clima agradável do Outono, ele foi o responsável para levar Richie lá para baixo e ambos começarem a receber os primeiros convidados. Nesse meio tempo, aproveite para correr até o quarto e procurar a roupa mais folgada que existia em meu closet. Por mais que eu odiasse, sabia que eu tinha que começar a procurar roupas novas, até porque já não dava para passar os próximos meses usando o jeans desabotoado e algumas camisas velhas do meu marido.

Procurei entre os cabides algum traje que ficasse menos horrível, uma vez que nada mais ficava bem em meu corpo por conta da barriga proeminente. Não queria passar a imagem de mulher desleixada na frente de tantas pessoas, no entanto aquela missão estava ficando impossível já que tudo que vestia, ficava horripilante em meu corpo.

Quando eu já estava desistindo e prestes a pegar a primeira camisa de flanela xadrez que encontrasse naquele armário, minha mãe apareceu na porta do closet com algo em suas mãos. Pelo tamanho do sorriso estampado em sua face, eu só pude suspeitar que ela havia aprontado alguma coisa

– Eu pensei que hoje você pudesse precisar disto.

Peguei a embalagem de suas mãos e notei o logotipo da mesma loja em que tínhamos comprado algumas coisas para o bebê no dia anterior. Curiosa, abri o pacote e me deparei com um simples, porém lindo vestido de gestante. Ele era de um rosa pálido, um pouco acima dos joelhos e com leves detalhes de renda nos ombros e no busto. Era marcado logo abaixo dos seios, algo que faria com que minha barriga em expansão se destacasse bastante sob o modelo. Era absolutamente perfeito para a ocasião e eu não pude deixar de ficar feliz por isso.

- Quando... quando foi que você comprou isso? – inquiri ainda surpresa pelo fato de que minha mãe tinha conseguido finalmente comprar algo que eu adorei.

- Você estava bem distraída com algumas roupinhas. E pelo moletom folgado que eu te vi usando, deu para perceber que você ainda não tinha se dado ao trabalho de renovar seu guarda-roupa.

Sem jeito, não pude deixar de retrucar – Não precisava, mãe.

– É claro que sim, Isabella! Se não fosse por mim, você estaria usando qualquer coisa nesse instante. Agora me abrace e diga que eu sou a melhor mãe do mundo por conta disso.

Eu ri, mas fiz exatamente o que ela havia pedido – Obrigada, mãe – agradeci-lhe, deixando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Apresse-se, - Renee indicou, me empurrando de volta para o fundo do closet – os convidados estão chegando e, em breve todos vão começar a perguntar onde está a mãe do aniversariante.

Assim que ela fechou a porta, eu me desembrulhei da toalha, vestindo uma lingerie que não marcasse na roupa e que segurasse a base da minha barriga. Pus o vestido que havia ganhado e sorri satisfeita ao ver meu reflexo no espelho; ele tinha caído como uma luva em meu corpo magro e pequeno, porém com a protuberância evidente no meu ventre. Por ser uma ocasião especial, me permiti colocar um sapato de salto na cor bege, o que havia usado acho que somente em duas ocasiões.

Para completar, penteei meus cachos e prendi duas mechas laterais de meu cabelo com uma fivela que tinha ganhado de Alice, alguns anos atrás. Como - graças aos Céus - eu não estava sendo atacada por uma crise de acne durante a gravidez não me preocupei em aplicar nenhum outro item de maquiagem, além do rímel e de um batom claro em meus lábios.

Por mais que eu odiasse tanta atenção, eu sabia que deveria fazer tudo isso pelo Richie. Ele só vivia falando desta festa há meses e por conta disso, queria que tudo ocorresse da melhor forma possível, exatamente como ele desejara. Por hoje, eu deixaria tudo em segundo plano e me dedicaria ao máximo para que tudo corresse de forma que meu pequeno esquecesse qualquer clima estranho que havia instaurado sobre essa casa nas últimas semanas.

Desci as escadas devagar e logo abaixo vi Edward conversando com Aro Volturi, um dos antigos sócios de seu pai e conselheiro sênior da _Masen and Lawyers_. À tiracolo, o velho advogado trazia Lauren Mallory, a secretária executiva de meu marido. Os três conversavam baixo e pela expressão séria de meu marido, pude perceber que eles tratavam de algum assunto da empresa. Segurei o impulso de rolar os olhos a medida que me aproximava deles;

"_Isso era uma ótima maneira de se deixar tudo de lado_" pensei comigo mesma _"ter uma reunião de negócios em plena sala de estar no dia do aniversário de seu filho."_

Limpei minha garganta para me fazer presente e coloquei um sorriso no rosto, antes de ir para o lado de meu marido e cumprimentá-los – Olá sr. Volturi; Lauren.

Os três se voltaram para mim e cada um carregava uma expressão diference em seus rostos. Lauren mantinha com seu ar profissional, mas como sempre, deixava escapar a sua antipatia por mim. Aro tinha as feições de quem estava surpreso, principalmente quando percebeu as novas formas que meu corpo desde a última vez que nos vimos. Contudo a face mais intrigante que me olhava de volta era a do meu marido.

Edward me fitava e eu mal pude captar o leque de emoções que notei em seu rosto. Admiração, desejo, tristeza... foram tantas coisas que eu vi refletidos em seus olhos que me intrigaram seriamente. No entanto, ali não era o momento correto para lhe indagar sobre isso.

– Isabella, quantas vezes eu terei que lhe dizer que não precisamos de toda essa formalidade, querida? – comentou, esticando sua mão para apertar a minha – E eu estou realmente surpreso por ver você assim tão... grávida!

Meu rosto deve ter entregado o quão confusa eu estava, por que ele imediatamente completou – Edward aqui comentou que vocês estavam planejando mais um filho, só que da forma que ele falou, eu tinha entendido que isso aconteceria só no próximo ano.

- Nós queríamos manter para nós mesmos – Edward se apressou ao dizer, envolvendo meus ombros com um de seus braços. – não achei que deveria explicações a _ninguém_ sobre os planos de nossa família.

O velho sorriu, mas tinha um tom de deboche escondido ali – Você tem toda razão, meu jovem. Mas agora eu vejo o porquê da sua pressa em vender a companhia.

Senti seu corpo tencionar ao meu lado - Bem, uma vez que sou sócio majoritário, tenho o direito de fazer o que bem entendo com _minha_ empresa, certo?

Antes mesmo que Aro viesse com alguma réplica, eu me intrometi na conversa daqueles homens – Não vamos falar de negócios por hoje. – murmurei, pondo minha mão na base da coluna de Edward e um sorriso falso em meu rosto – estamos numa festa cheia de crianças. Não vamos falar sobre algo que pode entediar até os adultos, quanto mais esses pequenos, certo?.

- A sra. Masen tem razão, - Lauren completou, ao segurar ao puxar um pouco o braço de Aro, guiando-o para fora dali. – Vamos parabenizar o aniversariante e procurar um lugar lá fora.

Ambos saíram dali do hall de entrada com um leve aceno, partindo por uma das portas laterais que davam acesso ao jardim externo. Senti Edward retesado sob as minhas mãos, que faziam círculos calmantes em suas costas. Ele suspirou profundamente, segurando a ponte de seu nariz. – Eu odeio esse desgraçado...

- Acalme-se, Edward. – pedi baixinho, sem interromper o meu gesto em suas costas – Richie pode perceber que você está com raiva e ficar chateado.

Edward bufou – Não é fácil quando eu me vejo preso nas mãos desse filho da... – ele respirou fundo, antes de abrir os olhos e me fitar – ele está atrapalhando as negociações de venda. Ele descobriu na semana passada que existe um condicilo deixado por meu pai onde diz eu não posso vender ou transferir a empresa até que eu tenha 35 anos.

- Condicilo? O que é isso?

Ele suspirou profundamente e explicou - É uma espécie de testamento, embora seja um documento mais informal. É lá onde está essa maldita condição.

- E isso é legal? – inquiri, surpreendida com a novidade. - Anthony pode mesmo ter feito algo assim?

Edward riu sem humor algum – Você conheceu o Anthony, Bella. O meu pai soube muito bem fazer com que eu ficasse preso nas mãos deles mesmo depois de morto.

Levei minha mão até seu ombro e sibilei – Sinto muito, Edward. Eu sei o quanto você quer se ver livre daquele escritório.

- Você não imagina o quanto – ele concluiu, me puxando para um abraço. – Mas você tem razão. Esse não é o momento para falarmos sobre isso. Nosso filho está lá fora esperando por nós dois.

Com isso, ele deixou um beijo no alto na minha cabeça e segurou minha mão, nos levando até o quintal onde já estavam os primeiros convidados. Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram enquanto nós caminhávamos, e aquele gesto tão simples me deu ainda mais esperança de que finalmente estávamos caminhando na direção certa. Afinal, a quanto tempo Edward não compartilhava algo que acontecia no escritório comigo? Sem contar com seus gestos doces haviam voltado desde ontem a noite, antes mesmo de termos voltado a dividir a mesma cama. Seu olhar em certas ocasiões ao longo do dia de hoje ainda me confundiram, no entanto, eu estava esperançosa de que depois de nossa conversa amanhã, estaríamos na mesma página outra vez.

O resto da tarde pareceu passar de uma forma muito tranquila; as crianças estavam se divertindo com as brincadeiras que os instrutores tinham para elas, e meu filho já não parecia tão apático como na tarde anterior, quando peguei-o no colégio. Ele brincava e se entrosava com todos os seus amigos de colégio e outros meninos que jogavam na liga mirim de baseball de nosso bairro. Quanto a Edward e eu, tentávamos dar atenção aos poucos adultos que tinham ali, no entanto, fizemos isso de forma separada. Não pude deixar de rolar os olhos quando eu o vi no alpendre, bebendo uma cerveja com um dos advogados de sua empresa, Mike Newton que tinha trazido a filha para a festa.

Geralmente, essas "escapadas" de cinco minutos dele, eram feitas ao lado de seu primo Emmett, porém, desde que Edward presumira que a culpa de que eu ainda estivesse grávida era de Rosalie Cullen, a amizade entre os dois tinha ficado abalada. Assim como Rose, Emmett achava correta a minha atitude e na medida do possível, ele e Rose sabiam de mais detalhes sobre a minha gestação do que qualquer outra pessoa. Não sei a razão, mas em todas as vezes que eu conversava com Emmett sobre minha gravidez, ele demonstrava um positivismo, uma fé de que meu futuro bebê seria alguém mais do que especial. Não por conta de suas condições psicológicas, mas sim porque ele acreditava que o neném que carregava seria responsável por grandes alegrias em nossas vidas.

Era estranho, mas era inquestionável que minha amizade com aquele casal se estreitara significativamente desde que descobri que estava grávida de um bebê portador da Síndrome de Down. Eles me apoiaram desde o inicio com a minha decisão, e seja lá qual fossem os motivos para que ambos fizessem isso, eu só poderia agradecer.

- Eu não sei como você pode lidar com tantos super-heróis correndo no seu gramado! Acho que se fosse eu, já teria enlouquecido!

Olhe para o lado e vi que Angela havia parado ao meu lado e olhava fixamente para o monte de crianças que pareciam estar participando de uma caça ao tesouro. Eu sorri, percebendo que seus gêmeos pareciam ter entrado numa briga por conta de alguma das pistas que o monitor das brincadeiras havia dado.

- Não é tão ruim assim. Bem, pelo menos até que eu veja as marcas de todo esse corre-corre no chão – respondi levemente..

- Bem, eu ia te dizer que você era uma sortuda por ter apenas o Richie para bagunçar a sua casa, mas pelo o que estou vendo...

Abri um sorriso e alisei a minha barriga crescida por cima do vestido – Pois é. Acho que já estava na hora de aumentarmos um pouquinho a nossa família.

Ela colocou uma de suas mãos por cima da minha, enquanto usava a outra para empurrar os óculos por seu nariz – Só espero que para o bem da mamãe, você seja tão comportado e esperto quanto o seu irmãozinho.

- É só o que eu mais quero. – murmurei, com um suspiro.

Angela que sempre foi muito observado ergueu seus olhos confusos para me fitar – Há algum problema com o bebê, Bella.

Mordi o lábio enquanto pensava no que ela havia dito. _Meu filho tinha algum problema? _Eu repetia comigo mesma, analisando os olhos gentis da mulher a minha frente. Como mãe, o amor por meu filho não mudava só porque ele seria diferente das outras pessoas, contudo eu não era hipócrita para não assumir perante todos que o bebê não era _normal_.

- Esqueça o que eu disse, Bella – Angela acrescentou, acenando com as mãos. – Não é da minha conta.

- Não, Ang. – retruquei de volta, segurando seu pulso para que ela não se afastasse. Nós não éramos amigas íntimas, mas nossos filhos se conheciam desde os três anos. Eu tinha plena confiança de deixar meu Richie em suas mãos e ficar despreocupada. Assim como eu, ela era mãe e sabia o quão profundo era esse laço de amor indestrutível.

Com um suspiro trêmulo, eu finalmente falei. – Nós descobrimos a poucas semanas atrás que esse bebê é especial, Angela.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram – Especial? Como assim, Bella?

- Especial porque ele foi mais do que desejado. – Edward respondeu, me segurando pelo quadril e colocando um beijo no meu rosto. – Nós adiamos tanto essa gravidez e agora que finalmente aconteceu, ainda estamos em êxtase.

- Ah... – Angela murmurou, parecendo ainda mais confusa. – Bem, isso é uma coisa boa, não é? Uma criança é sempre uma dádiva na vida de qualquer casal.

Edward abriu outro sorriso – Eu concordo plenamente.

- Por falar em casal, eu vou procurar o meu marido. A essa altura ele já deve estar atacando a mesa de doces. – Angela disse antes de sair, se afastando com um sorriso que não era lá muito convincente. Talvez ela tivesse notado que eu atirava punhais em Edward através do olhar.

Eu mal pude acreditar no jorro de palavras falsas que Edward havia proferido naquele instante; e para piorar ainda mais a situação ele tinha feito isso de uma maneira tão simplista que me deu nojo. Afastei suas mãos de cima de mim e girei sobre os meus pés para encara-lo – O que diabos você fez?

Sua expressão também estava mais dura, quando sussurrou asperamente de volta – Eu intervi antes que você fizesse a _merda_ de espalhar por aí que teremos um filho doente.

- Ele. não. é. doente. – silvei entredentes, a raiva me dominado por completo.

- Isso é o que você quer acreditar, Bella. Tanto que sempre se refere a isso com eufemismos como excepcional ou especial. Não seja cínica, Bella.

- Cínica, eu? – falei mais alto do que pretendia, porém não achava em mim motivos para não me alterar. – Não fui eu que desejei tanto um bebê e só porque ele não é do jeito que imaginava, estou prestes a descarta-lo!

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você, Isabella – ele grunhiu, segurando mais firme o meu pulso – aqui não é hora e nem local. Pense mais no Richie antes de aprontar a porra de um escândalo!

Soltei-me de seu aperto e falei – Não se preocupe. Não sou egoísta a este ponto. Eu acabei de desistir de ter qualquer conversa séria com você. – e com essas palavras, eu dei as costas e partir na direção oposta a dele.

O durante o resto da festa, eu desempenhei um ótimo papel ao não chorar e nem me esconder nos cantos. Pelo contrário, reuni todas as minhas forças ao estampar um sorriso para todos os convidados e para as fotos na hora do parabéns. Acho que nunca atuei tão bem em minha vida, apenas para não transparecer qualquer tensão diante do meu filho. A última coisa que eu queria hoje era estragar a tão sonhada festa dele.

E se Edward podia mentir tão bem, tenho certeza de que eu também poderia fazer o mesmo.

Já era tarde da noite, quando todos começaram a ir embora. Richie que apesar de ainda estar resplandecendo alegria, tinha os olhos pequenos e bocejava a cada minuto. Foi difícil convence-lo a deixar para abrir o restante dos presentes no dia seguinte, embora não houvesse nada com que uma mãe não conseguisse com um pouco de jeitinho. Tanto que depois do banho, ele caiu esgotado na cama e dormiu em questão de segundos.

Minha mãe que partiria logo cedo no dia seguinte, já estava terminando de arrumar suas malas, quando eu entrei no quarto. Ali, eu não pude mais esconder o que estava sentindo e corri para os seus braços, desabafando em forma de lágrimas todo o rancor e mágoa por conta do que Edward tinha feito durante a festa. Ela não falou absolutamente nada, só me deixou abraça-la ao mesmo tempo em que eu estragava a blusa de seu pijama com a enxurrada que saía dos meus olhos.

Eu me sentia uma fraca por sempre estar chorando. Queria ser mais forte, mais decidida e mais corajosa para enfrentar tudo e todos por conta dessa gestação, muito embora fosse difícil. Principalmente depois de ter sofrido um golpe como esse de Edward. Ele fizera falsas promessas de que a nossa relação iria voltar a ser como antes, todavia, mais uma vez ele tinha desferido um golpe em meu coração já quebrado demais.

- Se-será que eu po-podia dormir aqui? – eu gaguejei pateticamente para a minha mãe, que simplesmente assentiu.

Enrolei-me em uma bola ao seu lado na cama, precisando de todo o conforto que somente uma mãe era capaz de dar. Ela não quis saber os motivos para que estivesse daquele jeito; só se manteve acariciando meus cabelos e sussurrando uma promessa que eu não acreditava. Não mais.

A de que tudo iria ficar bem.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei com um mal-estar tremendo, que fez com que eu me sentisse enjoada e tivesse uma dor de cabeça insuportável o restante do dia, ao ponto de nem sequer conseguir acompanhar minha mãe de volta até o aeroporto. Fiquei reclusa dentro do quarto de hóspedes a manhã inteira, só saindo para me forçar a beber agua e comer alguma coisa. O bebê parecia entender o meu estado de espírito e ficou o tempo todo agitado, sendo os seus movimentos a única coisa suficientemente alegre para me distrair.

Quando Edward voltou do aeroporto, ele até que tentou iniciar a conversa que havíamos prometido ter, embora depois do que aconteceu ontem a tarde, eu já tinha posto um ponto final em todas as esperanças que eu tinha de que pudéssemos nos acertar. Fui o mais fria possível e usei a desculpa de que não estava me sentindo muito bem, só para evitar ter mais aborrecimentos e decepções com todas as declarações que ele viesse a fazer.

Como eu esperava, pude ver que ele não ficou nada satisfeito com isso, no entanto, não declarou absolutamente nada sobre isso. Edward saiu do meu esconderijo naquele quarto com um ar de frustração fixo em seus olhos e por mais duro que fosse, eu pouco me importei. Tinha chegado ao ponto de desistir de vez de fazê-lo entender que nada poderia me afastar do meu filho.

Então, desde aquela tarde na festa, Edward e eu tínhamos voltado ao estado de letargia em nosso casamento. Talvez a verdade fosse um pouco pior do que isso, porque antes nós ainda nos falávamos, mesmo que fosse para trocar acusações e agora nem mesmo isso ocorria. Éramos como dois estranhos dividindo o mesmo teto, sendo que a única coisa em comum era a criança de sete anos que habitava naquela casa também.

Eu já nem sabia mais quais eram os sentimentos que eu nutria pelo meu marido. Talvez eu ainda não tivesse deixado de ama-lo completamente, entretanto, a cada dia que se passava aquele sentimento de indiferença só crescia mais e mais. Eu não me preocupava mais se ele tinha resolvido seus problemas no escritório, se ele chegava mais tarde do que o normal em casa... não queria mais saber sobre o que se passava em sua vida, uma vez que ele não dava a mínima para a minha. Meu casamento que já estava abalado estava finalmente desmoronando de uma única vez.

Para completar, como Richie entrara numa classe avançada, ele passava mais tempo no colégio, me deixando com ainda mais horas livres do que eu desejava. Eram longas horas em casa olhando para as paredes, organizando e reorganizando diversas coisas só para me manter ocupada. Agora mais do que nunca, eu me sentia fútil por não ter nenhuma ocupação importante; nunca em minha vida eu estive tão arrependida por não ter terminado minha faculdade e conseguido um emprego depois que o meu filho nasceu.

Os dias foram se passando desta mesma forma; pouco o que fazer e muito para se pensar. Alice em um de seus telefonemas havia me alertado sobre uma possível depressão, contudo achei exagero da parte dela, que sempre foi a rainha do drama. É obvio que eu estava triste, mas nem por isso eu queria cortar meus pulsos ou algo parecido. Eu tinha duas grandes razões que me faziam sorrir, até mesmo nos momentos mais complicados. Richie e o neném que parecia ficar a cada dia mais forte em meu ventre eram os motivos que me faziam enfrentar todos e quaisquer problemas que surgissem em minha vida.

[...]

Era final de Outubro e a frente fria que estava parada em cima da cidade de Chicago combinava muito bem com o clima de Halloween que dominava cada casa em nosso bairro. Lanternas de abóboras, máscaras assustadoras e papéis pretos e roxos enfeitando terraços e quintais, eram os ornamentos da maioria das residências naquela época do ano. Richard que estava sendo levado por mim até a casa de seus tios, Emmett e Rose, observava tudo sem nada dizer, o que era estranho, porque esse simplesmente era o seu feriado favorito no ano.

Eu tinha mais uma ultrassonografia marcada para hoje a tarde, e finalmente eu estava animada para descobrir o sexo do meu bebê. Já havia começado a fazer o enxoval, e estava um tanto complicado me manter apenas nas cores neutras. Sem contar que a curiosidade tinha me pegado de jeito e agora eu exalava ansiedade apenas para descobrir se eu teria um menininho ou uma menininha.

- Você vai demorar muito lá no hospital, mamãe? - ele inquiriu, sem deixar de admirar toda a decoração de puro terror que alguns de nossos vizinhos tinham feito

- Não, docinho. - respondi gentilmente.

Seu olhar se voltou para mim e ele parecia levemente preocupado - Mas você lembra do que tem que fazer hoje, né?

Rolei os olhos por conta disso. Como Richie tinha estragado toda a sua roupa de The Flash que usou no aniversário, ele não tinha mais nada para usar essa noite, quando sairia com os gêmeos atrás do famoso "doces ou travessuras". Então, coube a mim a missão de improvisar um "fantasminha" com algum lençol velho que havia no armário.

- É claro que eu lembro, filho. - respondi, olhando rapidamente para ele pelo retrovisor - Não se preocupe porque assim que eu chegar, vou direto fazer sua nova fantasia.

- E o que é que você vai fazer no hospital de novo?

- A mamãe só irá ver como anda o seu irmãozinho e voltará o mais rápido possível, ok?

- E porque você tem que ir tanto pro hospital?

Parei em frente a residência de Emmett e Rose, antes de responder a sua pergunta - Por que essa é a única forma que eu tenho para saber como o bebê está, meu bem. Lá eles irão medi-lo e pesa-lo assim como eu faço todos os meses com você lá no seu quarto.

- Eu não quero que você vá pra lá, mãe. - ele disse ao fazer sua melhor cara de birra - Você só quer saber desse bebê aí. Que saco!

- Epa, mocinho? Onde foi que você aprendeu a falar desse jeito?

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e a expressão resignada dele era assustadora, tamanha a igualdade que tinha com a do pai. - É isso mesmo, mãe! Você não gosta mais de mim e nem do papai. Só quer saber desse bebê estúpido que tá na sua barriga. Eu odeio ele! - esbravejou, se soltando do seu lugar e pulando para fora do veiculo.

Se eu não já não tivesse estacionado, tenho certeza de que o carro teria batido em algum lugar depois que eu o escutei dizer aquilo. Suas palavras me atingiram como uma bola de canhão jogada sobre o meu peito, fazendo com que eu perdesse o fôlego. Nunca imaginei que meu filho pudesse demonstrar tamanho ressentimento. Richie nunca havia expressado qualquer reação perante a esse bebê e agora, quando finalmente demonstrou sentir, foi algo tão injusto que me deixou completamente sem reação.

Eu apenas assisti quando ele entrou na casa dos tios como um foguete, passando por Rosalie que estava abrindo a porta sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentá-la. Ela pareceu intrigada e olhou diretamente para o meu carro de onde eu saia ainda atordoada pelo o que havia acabado de escutar.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou, enquanto se aproximava de mim e pegava a minha mão.

- O Richie... Parece que ele acabou de ter seu primeiro ataque de rebeldia na vida. - ao ver sua expressão ainda mais intrigada, eu completei - Ele acabou de dizer que odeia o irmão e que a culpa de Edward e eu estarmos afastados é do bebê.

- Ah... E como você está se sentindo? - ela perguntou preocupada.

- Eu não sei... De certa forma eu acho que ele tem um pouco de razão. Eu meio que venho negligenciando-o por conta de tantas coisas acontecendo em minha vida. Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma eu poderia deixar de ama-lo, Rose.

Ela apertou gentilmente a minha mão - Eu sei disso, Bella. Ele só está inseguro com o novo bebê. Acho que toda criança se sente desse jeito com a chegada de um irmão.

- Eu deveria falar com ele. - eu comentei, olhando de volta para a grande casa azul que estava a minha frente.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça em negação, o movimento fazendo alguns fios escapar do seu rabo-de-cavalo - Acho melhor não, Bella. Ele ainda está abusado e qualquer coisa que você disser agora, poderá só piorar ainda mais a situação. Deixe o Em tomar conta dele; ele saberá como acalma-lo. Além do mais, se não formos agora, nós chegaremos atrasadas em sua consulta.

Ainda apreensiva, mordi meu lábio, mas assenti para o que ela tinha dito. Talvez eu também não soubesse lidar corretamente, caso Richard viesse com alguma outra acusação absurda como aquela. - É, você deve ter razão.- comentei, a medida em que ela me guiava até o seu BMW parado logo mais a frente. - Não vamos no meu carro?

Ela sorriu - Você dirige muito devagar, Bella. Sem contar que indo no meu, você não tem desculpa alguma para evitar ir comigo para certos lugares.

- Mais compras? - Ergui a sobrancelha enquanto abria a porta do passageiro.

- Com toda certeza, querida!

Como Rosalie era absolutamente veloz no trânsito, nós chegamos quinze minutos antecipadas à consulta. Preenchi os primeiros dados e fui me sentar ao lado dela na sala de espera, loteada de outras gestantes em diferentes fases. Pude perceber também que algumas grávidas estavam acompanhadas de seus companheiros e não pude deixar de lembrar do meu marido e sua total apatia por minha situação.

Nunca fui uma pessoa invejosa, mas era difícil não me sentir assim quando eu fitava os casais felizes ao meu redor. Sem querer, eles pareciam esfregar em minha cara a felicidade conjugal que eu possuía antes e que por algum motivo havia desaparecido por completo de minha vida. Nem eu mesma conseguia entender como em pouco mais de três meses, minha relação com Edward tinha caído em um abismo que não parecia mais ter fim.

Suspirei profundamente e Rosalie parou de folhear a revista em suas mãos para me observar. - Algum problema, Bella?

- Só estava notando que eu sou a única pessoa nessa sala acompanhada por alguém que não seja uma mãe ou um esposo. - murmurei distraidamente.

- Bem, talvez eles pensem que nós somos um casal de lésbicas a espera de seu primeiro bebê.

Eu ri com vontade, depois de tanto tempo sem ouvir aquele som vindo de mim mesma. - Só você mesmo para me fazer rir, Rosalie Cullen.

- Foi essa a intenção. Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais agradável do mundo, mas ainda tenho um pouco de senso de humor escondido dentro de mim.

Só depois que ela disse aquilo, foi que eu percebi que eu poderia ter magoado os sentimentos dela. Ela vinha fazendo tanto por mim e era com um comentário desses que eu demonstrava o quanto eu estava grata - Desculpe, Rosie. Não é que eu esteja reclamando da sua companhia, mas ainda é estranho para mim não ter Edward por perto nesses momentos.

Ele me sorriu tristemente - Eu nem posso imaginar o quanto isso deve ser difícil, Bella.

- É, mas eu estou aprendendo a lidar. - retruquei dando de ombros. - Foi decisão dele se afastar assim. A perda e dele, não minha.

- Desculpe se parece muito intrometido de minha parte, mas o que você pretende fazer se o Edward nunca aceitar essa criança? Você vai continuar convivendo com um homem que simplesmente não aceita o seu próprio filho?

- Eu não sei, Rose. - disse com um suspiro. - Ainda é difícil para mim, acreditar que meu próprio esposo tenha mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo. E ainda temos o Richie e criança nenhuma merece ser separada de um dos seus pais.

- O que criança nenhuma merece é viver com dois pais que não se entendem, Bella! Isso é injusto tanto para o Richie quanto para esse bebê.

- Eu sei... - balbuciei, pateticamente.

- Você precisa começar a pensar no seu futuro, Bella. Pode parecer duro o que vou dizer, mas você tem dois filhos e é completamente dependente do Edward. Você irá mesmo se submeter e à suas crianças a todas as acusações e palavras duras dele? Ter que se humilhar todas as vezes em que precisar de algo para esse bebê? Até quando você suportará isso?

Meu nome sendo chamado por uma das enfermeiras me salvou de ter que responder algo que nem eu mesma saberia como responder. Levantei-me e discretamente enxuguei as poucas lágrimas que tinham escorrido do meu rosto por conta da declaração tão direta de Rosalie. O pior de tudo era saber que ela estava com total razão, uma vez que eu não estava certa do que eu faria daqui a alguns meses, quando tivesse mais esse bebê em minhas mãos.

Enquanto fazia os exames de rotina, como pesagem, medição da circunferência da barriga e aferição da pressão arterial, eu não podia evitar de pensar qual seria a minha atitude quando este bebê estivesse no mundo. Será que eu seria capaz de lidar com tudo o que uma criança especial necessita, sem ter recurso algum para isso? Que condições eu teria de criar meus filhos sem ter o apoio financeiro para isso? Sem contar que, eu poderia mesmo afastar Richie de seu pai? Eles adoravam um ao outro, não podia de forma alguma negar isso. Que tipo de mãe eu seria se fizesse algo assim.

No entanto, a mesma coisa eu me perguntava em relação ao novo bebê. Que mãe suportaria escutar calada tudo aquilo que Edward tinha direta ou indiretamente dito sobre aquele ser inocente que crescia dentro de mim, completamente alheio a tudo isso?

Após ter feito essa pequena bateria de exames, fui levada a sala da Dra Shelton, que viu meus gráficos e afirmou que estava tudo bem, mas pediu para que eu ficasse de olho na quantidade de sódio que estava consumindo ultimamente, uma vez que minha pressão arterial tinha se mostrado levemente alta. Indicou-me mais líquidos e mais exercícios físicos; duas coisas que eu tinha que admitir que não vinha fazendo muito desde que soube desta gestação.

Uma vez que fui liberada por ela, encontrei-me de novo com Rosalie na recepção que imediatamente me pediu desculpas pelo que havia dito. Sorri de leve, dizendo que ela não devia se sentir assim, já que estava coberta de razão. Sei que precisava ter que escutar aquilo para poder começar a pensar, de fato o que fazer de minha vida. A conversa que vinha ignorando ter com Edward precisava ser discutida o quanto antes, porque eu sabia que era a partir dela que eu tomaria qualquer rumo a partir de então.

Porém antes disso, eu tinha mais uma única coisa a fazer.

Descobrir se eu teria uma menina ou outro garotinho.

- O que você prefere? - Rosalie inquiriu enquanto a técnica espalhava o gel gelado por toda a protuberância em meu ventre.

Abri um sorriso discreto, mesmo que o frio em minha pele incomodasse um pouco - Sinceramente, eu não me importo. Contanto que ele ou ela seja o mais saudável possível.

- Ele será. Você viu o que a médica disse; o quanto antes o bebê for estimulado, mais rápido ele irá se desenvolver. Eu vi que existem diversas instituições de apoios as crianças e pais de excepcionais.

- Eu sei. Andei pesquisando por elas também. Estou pensando em procurar algum especialista, só para saber quais os procedimentos que eu devo tomar depois ou até mesmo antes do nascimento.

Ela assentiu firmemente - Essa é uma ótima ideia, Bella. Se quiser eu posso te ajudar com isso.

Sorri de volta para ela e então, a moça que fazia o meu exame interrompeu, limpando a garganta antes de começar a falar - O bebê me parece estar indo muito bem, mamãe. -, a técnica interrompeu a nossa conversa, ainda não deixando de olhar para o visor do aparelho - Tamanho e peso absolutamente normais. Aqui, consegue perceber como os braços e perninhas estão formados?

Meu sorriso aumentou exponencialmente ao notar aqueles pequenos detalhes, uma mancha branca borrada naquela vastidão negra. O formato da coluna, o esboço dos dedinhos dos pés e das mãos, a cabecinha maior do que todo o resto... tudo absolutamente normal, como em qualquer outra gravidez. Há muito tempo, eu já deixara de lado aquele pensamento de que havia ocorrido um erro durante a concepção deste bebê. Que o cromossomo a mais que ele tinha não significava uma falha, mas sim, algo que me fez reavaliar como eu enxergava o mundo.

Este pequeno detalhe, que só era possível "ver" através de exames genéticos. Apenas um cromossomo, tão pequeno que tinha o poder de mudar toda uma vida. Não somente a do bebê, mas assim como a minha.

- Então, você deseja descobrir o sexo dele? - a técnica perguntou com um afável sorriso.

Olhei de relance para Rosalie que apenas deu de ombros, relembrando que aquela decisão só cabia a mim mesma.

Mordi o lábio ansiosamente e pude sentir a pulsação do meu coração aumentar. - Sim, eu quero descobrir.

As duas mulheres presentes na sala sorriram para mim e senti o aparelho descer um pouco mais, ficando bem próximo ao meu baixo ventre. Mesmo que eu não fizesse ideia do que veria ali, não consegui tirar meus olhos no monitor, tentando desvendar se era ele ou ela o serzinho que andava me cutucando tanto ultimamente.

- Hmmm... vamos ver... Parece que o bebê está um pouco tímido. - a jovem falou e imediatamente eu não pude deixar de ficar um pouco decepcionada. - Deixe-me ver se eu posso fazer alguma coisa. - E então, ela meio que começou a cutucar levemente com a ponta do aparelho, o pé da minha barriga, provavelmente esperando que o nenê se movimentasse com aquele incentivo.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Rosalie inquiriu - Isso não incomoda o bebê, não é?

- De jeito nenhum. - retrucou, sem tirar os olhos da tela. - Já fiz isso antes e algumas vezes, bem... sempre funciona!

Pelo tamanho do sorriso que ela exibia, pude deduzir que ela já sabia o que eu estava carregando em meu ventre. - Então, o que é?

- Parabéns mamãe, é uma garotinha!

Sem perceber, as lágrimas já fluíam pelo meu rosto e um sorriso enorme estava esboçado em meus lábios. Uma menina. Agora era mais fácil colocar um rosto a nova razão da minha existência; uma mocinha rodeada de rosa e lilás com a qual eu iria voltar a brincar de boneca. Parecia que meus braços e meu colo já formigavam, ansiando pela presença dela junto a mim.

Senti o aperto mais firme no meu antebraço e olhei de relance para Rose que enxugava o canto dos seus olhos com a mão livre. - Parabéns, Bella. - disse genuinamente, mas por trás do gesto eu vi que seus olhos refletiam um pouco de tristeza. - Você terá um casalzinho, agora.

- Obrigada, Rosie.

Percebi a mulher começando a finalizar o exame, começando a mexer em alguns botões da máquina. - Pronto, só me deixe agora tirar algumas fotos para que o papai veja a garotinha dele mais tarde.

Olhei de volta para o monitor e só então dei por mim o que tinha acontecido ali. Eu estava grávida de uma menina, como Edward sempre desejou desde quando começamos a tentar outro bebê. Naquele momento, por mais que estivesse resplandecendo de felicidade, não consegui evitar imaginar qual seria a reação dele quando soubesse que a menina que ele sempre sonhou não era exatamente como ele esperava.

Suspirei pesadamente e aceitei as toalhas de papel que a moça tinha me dado, para que eu limpasse os resquícios do gel em minha barriga. Rose percebeu minha mudança de humor e sorriu tristemente, tentando me passar um pouco de conforto. Sem querer, a jovem tinha tocado na ferida ao lembrar que esse bebê tinha um pai e que nesse exato instante ao invés de estar ao meu lado, tinha algum compromisso que considerava muito mais importante.

Podia ser estupidez de minha parte, mas acabei me perguntando qual seria da reação de Edward assim que descobrisse que por fim, ele teria a sua menininha. Será que de alguma forma, isso faria com que ele mudasse de opinião. Ficasse abalado ou com remorso pelo que já havia dito sobre essa criança? Ou ele persistiria não se importando, só por conta da _diferença _de nossa bebê?

Peguei as imagens da mão da técnica que mantinha o sorriso firme no rosto, totalmente alheia a enxurrada de emoções que ela havia despertado com uma única frase que tinha proferido. Ao lado de Rosalie, comecei a caminhar de volta até a saída do hospital na medida em que avaliava tudo aquilo que tinha vivido naquela tarde; a ausência de Edward, a aparente rejeição do Richie pelo bebê, as verdades sobre a minha vida ditas por Rosalie... Tantas coisas pesadas acontecendo em uma única tarde.

Enquanto nos aproximávamos da saída, abri o envelope e retirei uma das pequenas imagens em preto-e-branco que havia ali dentro. Não era muito, mas a imagem da pessoinha esboçada naquele papel me fazia crer que talvez essa avalanche de emoções em algum momento iria valer a pena. Que aquele bebê não fosse apenas excepcional por conta das condições genéticas que viria ao mundo, mas sim porque ela tinha o poder de fazer a diferença em nossa família.

Passei a mão por cima da minha barriga e senti um leve sorriso pintando em meus lábios. Ela nem sequer havia nascido ainda e já conseguia provocar essa montanha-russa de sentimentos em todos que a cercavam. Talvez fosse exatamente assim que seria seu futuro, quando chegasse a este mundo. Minha bebê poderia encantar algumas pessoas de corações sensíveis assim como ser excluída por - quem sabe - não ser apta para se desenvolver como o restante das outras crianças.

No entanto, nada disso me interessava mais. Saber que em poucos meses eu teria mais alguém para amar incondionalmente, dormindo em meus braços, me dava forças para seguir em frente. Independente de sua situação, essa garotinha já era muito _especial_. Por mais que não pudesse contar com o apoio do seu pai e quem sabe do seu irmão, ela me teria ao seu lado. Sempre.

Porque ela era a minha filha. E não havia nada no mundo que me impedisse de não lutar por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários serão muito, mas muito bem vindos sempre. Estou ansiosa por eles! Será que vamos bater recorde de novo? *crossfingers*<strong>

**Ah, e um feliz ano-novo para todos! =D**

**Beijos**

**Line**


	15. Capítulo Catorze

**COMO ASSIM QUASE UM MÊS PARA ATUALIZAR, ALINE? **

**Eu sei, eu sei! Demorei por demais e nenhuma de vocês merecem isso! Poderia usar milhões de desculpas para justificar a minha falta, porém elas não seriam suficientes. Me perdoem de coração! **

**Sem contar com muito lero-lero, agradeço por demais a Lu e a Renata pela disponibilidade de sofrerem antes e consertarem as minhas burrices. Meninas, sem você nada disso aqui iria para frente! Muchas Gracias. **

**Lembrando que o twitter **_**("arroba"linelins)**_** e no formspring **_**(formspringme"barra"linelinss)**_** eu to sempre a disposição para tirar as dúvidas de vocês. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Eu me sentia sobrecarregada.<p>

O pior é que essa sensação nada tinha a ver com a bebezinha crescendo a olhos vistos dentro de meu corpo. Pelo contrário; o peso extra e o leve inchaço em minha pernas no final do dia eram sinais que tudo transcorria perfeitamente bem comigo e com a minha filha. Não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse me preocupar quando se tratava da minha gravidez.

Porém, ao contrário de meu organismo se adaptando as mudanças durante a gestação, minha mente não conseguia aceitar a situação na qual eu convivia atualmente. Não compreendia como, em tão pouco tempo, toda a minha realidade pudesse entrar em um buraco negro que parecia não ter fim. Isso era algo que há pouco tempo atrás, só achava que fosse possível acontecer em livros ou no cinema. Era algo surreal; a palavra drama era algo que tinha se instalado em minha vida e não queria mais ir embora.

A cada novo dia eu tinha um motivo para me sentir ainda mais ferida. Se não bastasse a falta de apoio de meu marido em relação a essa nova criança, Richard parecia ter finalmente tomado partido contra o novo bebê. No inicio, até cheguei a pensar que poderia ser apenas ciúmes, birra infantil, no entanto, nos últimos dias meu filho se mostrava mais arredio e isolado, mal trocava uma ou duas palavras comigo. E isso era algo que me destruía por dentro.

Em relação a Edward, eu já havia perdido as esperanças de que nosso casamento pudesse voltar as boas graças. Era como conviver com o estranho sobre o mesmo teto, tendo o agravante de ser totalmente dependente dele, financeiramente falando. Não que faltasse algo; Richard e eu tínhamos tudo do bom e do melhor, como sempre. No entanto, era bastante humilhante gastar do tão adorado dinheiro dele com todas as coisas necessárias para o futuro neném. O sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios a cada fatura do cartão de crédito recheada de compras em lojas de bebês ou alguma nova compra no fundo no closet era algo que não saia com facilidade de minha memória.

Era doloroso admitir, mas ultimamente eu vinha cogitando a ideia da separação, apesar de meu coração irracional se apertar com a simples ideia de um fim como esse para nós dois. Eu vivia em um paradoxo, sem conseguir conviver mais no inferno que era a indiferença de Edward nos últimos meses, porém sem poder ignorar os anos de felicidade plena que eu tive ao lado dele.

E se não bastasse o lado emocional, havia também a questão de dinheiro. Necessitaria de alguém para me representar em um pedido de divórcio e sabia que isso iria me custar os olhos da cara, afinal, eu ainda era casada com um advogado. Seria o cúmulo do absurdo entrar com uma ação como essa e ainda lhe pedir que bancasse o meu representante. Era algo hipócrita demais para se fazer

Se uma coisa era certa em minha vida era que precisava com urgência de independência financeira. Porém não fazia a mínima ideia por onde começar a alcançar isso. Eu estava grávida de quase sete meses, com um filho pequeno a tiracolo e todas as experiências profissionais que eu tinha se resumiam a um estágio durante os últimos períodos que fiquei na faculdade e duas temporadas de verão como vendedora na Newton´s quando ainda morava em Forks. Com a atual crise financeira e um curriculum como esse, eu duvidava muito que conseguiria qualquer tipo de trabalho que pudesse sustentar a mim e a meus filhos.

Eu poderia contar com o apoio dos meus pais, pois tinha certeza Charlie e Renee me receberiam de braços abertos, entretanto, como é que eu poderia voltar para casa trazendo duas crianças comigo? Meus pais viviam de forma simples, onde minha mãe continuava dando aulas e meu pai estava gozando os primeiros meses da aposentadoria. Seria justo incomodá-los trazendo mais três pessoas para sustentarem depois de tantos anos batalhando para que pudessem finalmente descansar?

Sem contar que eu não poderia ir para o outro lado do país e deixar Edward afastado de Richard e tão pouco meu filho gostaria de conviver sem o pai. Meu marido poderia estar ausente, embora era inegável que ele era louco por nosso garoto e estava tão aflito quanto eu em relação a apatia dele. Era evidente perceber o quão preocupado Edward estava, apenas ao ver seus repetidos esforços para interagir com o filho. Há quase uma hora, os dois estavam no quintal, praticando aleatoriamente um pouco de baseball. Richie jogava a bola descuidadamente de volta para Edward e por mais eu notasse que ele tentava empolgar a criança, nosso filho não parecia retribuir nem um pouco a animação.

Recostei minha testa contra o vidro frio da janela e pensei em como tudo seria muito mais simples se Edward tivesse optado por ficar ao meu lado durante essa gravidez. Provavelmente ainda estaríamos apreensivos e inseguros – como eu mesma ainda me sentia algumas vezes – porém, tê-lo me apoiando não levaria nosso matrimônio a beira da ruína e nem haveria uma criança inocente vivendo nessa linha cruzada que era conviver com meu marido. Não existiria esse clima pesado que pairava sobre nossa casa, quando ele e eu estávamos sobre o mesmo ambiente e já teríamos aprendido muito mais a lidar com a garotinha que estava por vir daqui a quatorze semanas**.**

Ainda me assustava quando eu mesurava o tempo dessa forma; em poucos meses, eu seria mãe outra vez e me sentia mais do que despreparada para litigar a carga de cuidar de uma criança especial. Havia tanto a aprender, estudar e dedicar que, ás vezes, chegava-me a dar enxaqueca. Era como se alguém tivesse jogado uma bigorna de 100 quilos sobre os meus ombros e me mandassem carrega-la por vários quilômetros. Estava em um misto de cansaço, pavor e ansiedade devido a pouca quantidade de tempo que eu tinha pela frente, somado ao peso das decisões que eu teria que lidar o quanto antes.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e tentei não me deixar abater por tudo aquilo, afinal, isso não fazia bem para o bebê. A Dra. Shelton vinha acompanhando a significativa subida da minha pressão arterial durante as últimas consultas e não estava gostando muito disso. Provavelmente era consequência de toda a tensão que estava sofrendo ultimamente, uma vez que eu tinha bastante cuidado com minha alimentação e até procurava caminhar um pouco para me exercitar. Contudo, essas atitudes pareciam não surtir efeito e temia que desta forma, tudo acabasse evoluindo para um pré-eclâmpsia ou até algo pior.

O chute acentuado em minha barriga fez com que eu saltasse dos meus devaneios e abrisse um sorriso com aquilo. Minha garotinha ainda sem nome começou a se movimentar com mais frequência há alguns dias e isso me deixou exultando de felicidade. Sua agitação em meu ventre era o combustível que mantinha a chama da esperança acesa dentro do meu peito.

– Mamãe está lhe perturbando pensando em tanta coisa, não é? – murmurei para a protuberância arredondada em meu estômago, acariciando vagarosamente minha pele.

A criança pareceu compreender o que eu disse e me respondeu com um conjunto de chutinhos mais intensos. Segurei um pouco minha barriga por conta da pontada mais forte e ri da pequena dorzinha no pé da barriga que aquilo me causou – Ok, princesa, eu vou parar de lhe incomodar.

Desenrolei a toalha que estava em meus cabelos e penteei as mechas molhadas rapidamente antes de tirar o roupão e vestir um moletom folgado e uma velha camisa de flanela que apesar de puída, ainda me aquecia bem. Eram roupas absolutamente comuns, contudo, a última coisa que se passava em minha mente era vaidade. Eu me sentia gorda, feia e quase uma adolescente outra vez devido a quantidade de espinhas em minha pele.

Se não bastasse tudo isso, o desinteresse de meu marido por mim nas últimas semanas era a cereja no topo do bolo para a minha baixa estima. Nós não havíamos trocado um beijo sequer depois do aniversário de Richard, há quase dois meses atrás. Os quartos eram separados há muito tempo e o contato de nossas peles era algo absolutamente sutil e apenas quando necessário, quando como eu lhe entregava uma correspondência, por exemplo.

Apesar de sermos casados a tanto tempo, antes do bebê nós tínhamos uma vida sexual saudável e extremamente intensa. No passado, uma palavra, contato ou somente o olhar eram suficientes para que a paixão explodisse entre nós dois, no entanto, desde a crise essa parte do nosso relacionamento entrou no status de inexistente.

Em uma de minhas longas conversas com Alice pelo telefone, ela cogitou a possibilidade de Edward estar me traindo. Lógico que aquilo foi como um soco para mim; em 10 anos, ele nunca tinha me dado margem para sequer imaginar que ele pudesse ter uma amante, no entanto, nas atuais condições de nosso casamento, era inevitável não começar a pensar nesta possibilidade.

Por mais que estivesse com raiva dele, não podia negar que meu marido era atraente. Edward possuía um charme natural e um sorriso arrebatador quando queria. Como todo bom advogado, ele tinha confiança em si mesmo e postura firme, algo que com certeza atraia bastante o público do sexo feminino. Junte isso ao fato de ele ser rico e milhões de mulheres caiam aos pés deles. Anos atrás isso nunca me preocupou, entretanto, se aquilo estivesse de fato acontecendo, acho que não saberia sequer como agir diante dessa situação.

Reuniões aos finais de semana, hora extra até mais tarde, a não importância com a forçada abstinência sexual... tudo isso eram fatores de que Edward poderia sim estar me traindo, porém, eu era covarde demais para pesquisar mais a fundo. Não tinha coragem de bisbilhotar os bolsos de seus ternos, cheirar suas roupas antes de mandá-las para a lavanderia ou acessar a sua conta pessoal de e-mail. Acho que já estava fraca demais para receber mais esse golpe, caso descobrisse algo.

Ao me olhar no espelho, não pude deixar de me sentir péssima. Estava um lixo tanto físico quando emocionalmente e a única coisa que via no meu reflexo era alguém não digna da beleza de Edward. De repente, passou pela minha cabeça que eu nem sequer poderia culpá-lo caso ele tivesse mesmo uma amante.

Virei meu rosto o amplo espelho que havia no closet e saí dali o mais rápido que eu pude e com as costas das mãos enxuguei o canto dos meus olhos levemente marejados. Era uma estúpida por me sentir tão emocional desse jeito e amaldiçoei cada hormônio louco que havia dentro de mim, trabalhando para me deixar no mais alto grau de sensibilidade. Em momentos como esse, eu me perguntava se a minha situação era realmente crítica ou se tudo o que eu passava era exageradamente aflorado por conta da minha gravidez.

Sai do quarto e parti em direção a ampla escada que me levaria até o andar inferior. Enquanto descia, escutei o barulho vindo da tevê, o que me revelou que o jogo lá fora já tinha se encerrado. Diminui meus passos quando ouvi a voz de Edward perguntar para o nosso filho a medida em que mais um comercial natalino se escutava ao fundo.

- Então, garotão, já sabe o que vai pedir para o Papai Noel?

Pude ouvi-lo tomar um suspiro e aquela atitude me pareceu algo tão fora do comum para alguém de apenas sete anos – Eu não sei.

- Como assim não sabe? – Edward perguntou outra vez, exatamente quando comecei a vê-los sentados no sofá. – Quem sabe aquele _skate _que você quer tanto?

Observei seus ombrinhos subirem e descerem indiferentes e logo depois ele acrescentou. – Eu sei que não vou ganhar nada mesmo esse ano.

- E porque você diz isso, Richie? Você foi um garoto bem bonzinho esse ano.

- Mas eu briguei no colégio duas vezes.

Edward abriu um sorriso, algo que eu não via nele a muito tempo. – Bem, eu também brigava pra caramba quando tinha sua idade. Mas mesmo assim, Papai Noel não deixava de me mandar nem que fosse um boneco de brinquedo.

Desci o último degrau e fiquei observando os dois interagirem - Eu só queria uma coisa e acho que isso não é muito legal – ele retrucou, sem parar de fitar a televisão.

- E o que é que você quer, amigão?

Finalmente, ele olhou para Edward e respondeu – Eu queria que o bebê da mamãe morresse.

Foi como um choque: um golpe duro, inesperado e mentalmente fiquei agradecida por ainda estar segurando no corrimão. Era óbvio que desconfiava da rejeição de Richie em relação à irmã, contudo não esperava que fosse algo tão grande como isso. Meu filho era apenas uma criança para já ter pensamentos tão maldosos como estes e isso me fez tremer por dentro.

Não tive coragem de permanecer naquele local e ver qual seria a resposta asquerosa de Edward para meu menino e por isso passei direto pela cozinha até chegar às portas dos fundos. Na varanda, segurei com força as barras de madeira que contornavam todo o espaço e tomei respirações profundas, tentando não ficar com raiva de um menino que mal havia completado sete anos. Richie não era responsável por agir dessa forma; tudo o que se passava na mente dele nesse momento era devido ao que ele tinha presenciado nos últimos meses.

Fechei os olhos com força e tentei segurar a bile em meu estômago ao mesmo tempo em que me esforçava para não lembrar da pessoa que provavelmente disseminou essa ideia no pobre do meu filho.

A porta de trás se abriu e ouvi os passos dele vindo em minha direção. – Você esta bem? – perguntou enquanto todo o meu corpo se retesava com o seu toque em meu ombro.

- Não encoste em mim! – sibilei entre os dentes, apertando minhas mãos em punhos contra o mogno envernizado e buscando controlar o vulcão de ira dentro de mim que estava prestes a explodir.

- Olha Bella, eu não tive culpa! Eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse dizer algo desse jeito ou...

- Não teve culpa? – Rebati, alterando meu tom com uma risada sem humor algum – No mínimo você deve ter enchido a cabeça do nosso filho com ideias absurdas sobre a irmã dele. Você é o culpado por ele dizer sequer cogitar uma ideia tão repugnante como essa.

- Eu tenho culpa? – ele inquiriu exasperado – Eu não falei nada com o Richie sobre isso! Nem sequer tocar no assunto eu toquei, já que essa criança para mim não existe!

- Pelo visto não é só essa criança que não existe para você, não é? Minhas opiniões, meus medos, meus sentimentos... Nosso casamento já não vale mais nada para você.

- Não seja hipócrita, Bella. Foi você que nos colocou nessa situação! Se desde o início você tivesse me escutado e desistido dessa porcaria de gravidez, hoje já poderíamos estar esperando uma nova criança completamente normal!

- Não ouse dizer que minha filha não é normal. A única pessoa doente aqui é você!

Ele riu sarcástico - Doente, eu? O fato de você ter seguido a diante com essa ideia maluca só prova que a única pessoa que precisa de tratamento é você!

- É, eu devo ter mesmo algum problema. - comentei, meu tom de voz mais ácido a cada palavra pronunciada. - Nenhuma outra mulher no mundo conseguiria viver com um homem como você.

- Ah, agora o problema sou eu? - ele rebateu, jogando as mãos para o ar - Você, influenciada por uma piranha estéril como a Rosalie, decide manter a porra de um bebê sem ter a mínima ideia do que fazer com ele. Depois, passa os últimos meses ignorando que ainda tem uma família, esquecendo de mim e do Richie, que só disse aquilo porque você não dá mais a mínima atenção para ele. Você não se importa mais com porcaria nenhuma que não seja relacionado a roupas, consultas e médicos para essa menina. Sua vida foi resumida simplesmente a essa... coisa.

- Olha aqui, Edward...

- Olha aqui você, Bella! - Ele gritou o que me fez recuar um passo para trás - Desde o início, nunca apoiei essa sua decisão, então não me venha agora dizer que eu sou o pior marido do mundo por não concordar com as suas loucuras. Se o Richie disse aquilo lá na sala há cinco minutos atrás, é reflexo do que você vem fazendo por nós dois nos últimos meses. Então, se existe alguém culpado por nosso relacionamento estar uma merda, essa pessoa é você!

Mesmo que seu discurso fosse afiado, não me deixei abater por suas palavras. Talvez com o tempo eu estivesse criando imunidade contra o veneno dele, sabendo agir com frieza e não me deixar levar pelas emoções como outras vezes. Ergui meu queixo, pois a última coisa que eu queria naquele momento era demonstrar fraqueza, mesmo que por dentro estivesse morrendo.

- Ok, Edward. Eu assumo que não estou sendo a melhor mãe do mundo para ele. Mas quem é você para julgar minhas obrigações como mãe? Nunca em todos esses anos que estamos juntos você passou tanto tempo enfurnado no trabalho. Quantas viagens você fez esse ano? Quantas noites você esteve aqui para colocá-lo para dormir? Quando foi a última vez que vocês brincaram juntos, como hoje? Você não tem um pingo de moral para questionar minha ausência na vida dele porque, pelo menos, eu sei o que ele está sentindo no fogo cruzado que é nossa vida a dois.

Como ele permaneceu calado com as minhas palavras, eu continuei - Definitivamente, nós deveríamos estar juntos desde o princípio, nada disso estaria acontecendo se você não fosse tão obtuso em suas decisões. Você não aceita ser contrariado e nem eu estou disposta a ser capacho de suas decisões. Eu ainda sou sua esposa e não uma escrava e não irei tolerar de forma alguma que trate a mim e a minha filha da forma que você vem fazendo.

- Sua filha. Você fala isso como se aí dentro estivesse o próximo Einstein, quando na verdade não passa de uma mongolóide.

O sangue fervia sob a minha pele, embora minha voz saiu extremamente tranquila enquanto eu acariciava a protuberância em meu ventre. - Garanto que ela é bem mais inteligente que o pai dela que parece extrapolar os limites da ignorância.

Eu me diverti internamente com a cara de choque dele, porém imediatamente recuperei o foco quando seus olhos queimaram com algo que parecia ser ódio. - Eu só espero que você não se arrependa de tudo o que está abdicando por _sua _filha, Isabella. - ele sibilou duramente antes de se virar e voltar pela porta da cozinha.

- Tenho certeza absoluta de que não irei. - respondi um pouco mais alto, para que ele me ouvisse mesmo de costas. Sentia as vibrações agitadas da bebê contra a minha palma e por mais que meus nervos estivessem em frangalhos, não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso de contentamento.

Esse era o primeiro de muitos e muitos argumentos que eu venceria em nome de minha menina.

[...]

Depois que voltei para dentro, Edward já não era mais visto em lugar algum da casa, coisa pela qual agradeci mentalmente. Encontrei Richie no canto da sala, jogando videogame e quando tentei conversar com ele sobre o que havia acontecido, ele foi extremamente grosseiro. Não pude controlar minha raiva acumulada no momento e acabei pondo-o de castigo, isolando-o no quarto sem qualquer segundo pensamento.

Para o jantar, esquentei as sobras de ontem e comi sem sentir realmente o gosto da comida, sorvendo mais por obrigação do que vontade para digerir qualquer coisa. Lembrava daquela velha expressão de que tinha que comer por dois e engolia mesmo a contragosto apenas pelo bem-estar de minha garotinha. Quando chamei Richie para a refeição, ele persistiu em sua teimosia, não querendo se alimentar e me ignorando por completo. Não quis adular ainda mais suas birras e decidi que quando estivesse com fome de verdade, ele mesmo procuraria algo para comer. Se ele tinha idade suficiente para falar uma frase tão dura como aquela, poderia muito bem começar a se virar sozinho quando quisesse se alimentar.

Já no final da noite, depois que eu tinha trancado a casa e disparado o alarme no andar inferior, me sentei na cama em meu quarto - agora sempre vazio, já que Edward e eu não dividíamos mais o mesmo leito - fazendo um de meus hobbiesfavoritos que era a leitura. Sempre odiei livros de autoajuda, porém não podia negar que as fontes que vinha consultando ultimamente, vinham me auxiliando por demais a que esperar com a chegada do bebê especial. Identificava-me por demais com relatos de outros pais, que tinham passado por uma situação como essa, no entanto tinham conseguido superar os obstáculos e hoje se orgulhavam de cada conquista que seus pequenos anjos alcançavam. Isso era uma fonte de inspiração para mim que absorvia cada um daqueles depoimentos e conselhos a fim de ajudar a mim mesma com os desafios que teria pela frente.

Estava tão envolvida na história de um casal que além de terem um filho portador da síndrome, haviam adotado mais uma menina excepcional que quase não pude ouvir as leves batidas na porta do meu quarto. Pedi calmamente para que entrasse a medida que desapoiava o livro de minha imensa barriga e me preparava mentalmente para mais uma provável discussão com Edward. Não sabia se seria capaz de lidar com outro estresse mental no mesmo dia, porém não me deixaria mais abater na frente dele, mesmo que isso me custasse mais uma dor de cabeça.

No entanto, para minha surpresa, uma confusão de cachos marrons espreitou pelo vão da porta. - Posso falar com você, mamãe?

Tentei lembrar que Richie não passava de uma criança; tão vítima de toda essa situação quanto a irmã que crescia protegida em meu ventre. Retirei os óculos de leitura do meu rosto e dei algumas batidinhas do meu lado, pedindo-lhe silenciosamente para que aproximasse, o que ele fez, de forma cabisbaixa o que partiu meu coração.

Assim que se sentou ao meu lado, não pude resisti em passar meu braço por seu corpinho já não mais tão rechonchudo como era antes. Meu filho havia dado uma boa esticada nesse meio tempo e eu me senti culpada por não me lembrar da última vez em que eu havia marcado sua altura, na "girafa-métrica" na parede do seu quarto. Tentei desamarrotar as rugas em seu pijama preferido enquanto ele se enroscava em meu corpo e começava a soluçar baixinho.

Meu coração se quebrou por aquilo, e apertei-o com mais firmeza contra o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que usava a outra mão livre para desenroscar os nozinhos de sua cabeleira selvagem.

- Shhh, docinho, não chore. – arrulhei, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas dele molhando a minha camisa. – Está tudo bem, filhote. Tudo vai ficar bem.

- D-d-descul-pa, mamãe.- Ele pediu, me fitando arrependido. As mesmas orbes verdes tão parecidas com as de Edward, o que de em certo ponto chegava a ser desconcertante, uma vez que achava que o pai dele nunca mais me olharia da mesma forma.

- Tudo bem, amor. Mamãe ficou muito magoada na hora, mas já passou. Eu sei que você não quis mesmo dizer aquilo, não foi?

Ele assentiu veementemente enquanto assentia e esfregava adoravelmente seu nariz. – Eu só tava com raiva dela, mas já pa-passou.

- E porque você estava com raiva de sua irmã? Ela ainda está aqui dentro da minha barriga, não pode ter feito algo que tenha lhe deixado chateado, certo?

Ele suspirou alto, parecendo muito mais velho do que realmente era e isso deixou-me sentindo um tanto culpada por ver meu menino amadurecendo tão cedo.. – Não fez, não... Mas é que você e o papai só começaram a brigar depois dela.

- Eu sei, Richie - comentei, coçando suas costas. – Mas todos os papais e mamães do mundo brigam, às vezes.

- Mas não o tempo todo. E toda vez depois que vocês ficam gritando, o papai vai embora de casa e eu num vejo ele por um tempão.

Senti-me extremamente envergonhada por fazer meu filho presenciar diversas vezes uma discussão entre nós dois. Era estúpido que gritássemos milhares de acusações um contra o outro, esquecendo que existia uma criança escutando aquilo tudo dentro da mesma casa. Tinha que aprender a me controlar melhor ou evitar qualquer tipo de proximidade com Edward daqui para a frente, já que sempre que nos encontrávamos estávamos sempre alfinetando um ao outro.

Talvez, também fosse hora de começar a lhe explicar que um divórcio entre Edward e eu seria o rumo mais provável do nosso relacionamento.

- Richie, filho. – comecei devagar, sem querer assustá-lo por completo com aquele assunto. – Você tem toda razão em dizer isso. Seu pai e eu não estamos nos dando muito bem ultimamente. E quando isso acontece, às vezes é melhor ficarmos longe um do outro, sabe? Para poder pensar melhor, parar de machucar...

- Vocês não vão se separar, né? – ele adivinhou, seu olhar praticamente suplicando para que eu não lhe confirmasse aquilo. – Por favor, mamãe, não separa dele! Eu prometo que vou ser bonzinho! Nem vou mais pedir pro bebê ir embora e nem brigar na escola. Mas, por favor, mãe, não deixa o papai ir embora de casa. Por favor, por favor...

Richie voltou a chorar alto em meu peito e eu mesma não pude controlar minhas lágrimas por ver o garoto mais importante do mundo para mim tão magoado e sofrido daquele jeito. Não era justo para nenhum de nós três a fase em que vivíamos. Richie merecia viver em um lar com felicidade, eu precisava de um pouco de calmaria pelo bem das minhas últimas semanas de gestação e a garotinha que crescia dentro de mim tinha que ser amada incondicionalmente por todos que a cercassem.

Quanto a Edward... eu esperava sinceramente que nós três estivéssemos em seus planos. Porém, a ausência dele naquele momento, enquanto nosso filho chorava copiosamente em meus braços, era comprovação que um final eminente dessa relação estava cada vez mais próximo.

Era uma questão de tempo saber quando isso iria finalmente acontecer.

[...]

_- E então, querida, vocês pensam em vir para cá nesse Natal? Sabe, nós não vemos vocês desde junho! Fora que você sabe que Richie é praticamente meu neto e eu estou louca para ver o tamanho da sua barriga!_

Sorri levemente enquanto equilibrava o telefone no meu ombro e procurava minhas chaves dentro da bolsa. Esme tinha um jeito tão maternal de ser que era impossível não se sentir confortada por suas palavras sempre doces. Desde muito pequena, sempre a considerei como uma segunda mãe, me dando cobertura em minhas travessuras e sempre fazendo montanhas de biscoitos para mim e para Alice durante nossas brincadeiras todas as tardes.

- Eu quero muito ir, Esme, de verdade. Só que ainda não sei quais são os planos de Edward para o feriado, então terei que conversar com ele primeiro sobre isso

Ouvi um bufo irritado vindo dela e não pude deixar de rir enquanto entrava em casa e afastava os flocos de neve que haviam ficado no meu casaco. - _Eu não acredito que não vou te ver esse ano por causa de alguma birra estúpida de meu sobrinho! Renee e Charlie já sabem disso? Querida, falta apenas uma semana! Tem ideia de como será dificil conseguir um voo para cá a essa altura? _

- Eu sei, Esme, mas darei um jeito. O Richie entrará no recesso de final de ano a partir de amanhã, e na mesma noite abordarei o Edward sobre o que faremos. Eu te ligo o quanto antes com uma resposta, ok?

_- Tudo bem, querida. _- ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco mais satisfeita. - _Tem tantas coisas que eu quero falar para você, tanto para lhe dizer... _

Franzi meu cenho, preocupada. - É algo importante? Eu estou sozinha em casa e se quiser, eu posso entrar no Skype. Você ainda lembra do que Alice lhe ensinou, certo? Como se conectar?

Ela soltou uma risadinha leve - _Sim, sim, sim, Bella. Eu me lembro, porém, eu prefiro lhe dizer pessoalmente. _

Dei de ombros, deixandoi minha curiosidade um pouco de lado. - Como você quiser, Esme. Te ligo amanhã, ok?

_- Tudo bem, querida. Até logo. _

- Tchau, Esme.

Desliguei meu aparelho e pousei minhas chaves e meu celular na mesinha do hall. Passei as mãos em meus cabelos. já sentindo a umidade da neve se derretendo entre os fios e me arrependi de não ter colocado um gorro em minha cabeça antes de sair e levar o Richie até o colégio. Há mais de dois dias, Chicago vinha sofrendo com uma frente fria bastante intensa e eu tinha a impressão de que se continuasse, ainda hoje anunciariam o _snow-day._

Passei de frente a porta do escritório e fiquei surpresa ao ver a porta entreaberta do cômodo e ao me aproximar, escutei a voz abafava de Edward vindo de lá. Estranhei o fato de ele ainda estar em casa nesse horário, uma vez que quando acordei de manhã, não vi sinal de de seu carro na garagem. Diminui meus passos e fiquei ligeiramente escondida, a curiosidade tirando o melhor de mim para descobrir com quem ele tanto falava.

- Não, Lauren. Não irei mais fazer isso. Esse assunto se encerra por aqui e agora. - sibilou duramente, e eu poderia apostar que ele estaria segurando a ponte de seu nariz. - Eu mesmo tirarei as provas. Se Tanya Denali comentou com alguém sobre isso, irei descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Houve um silêncio e eu presumi que Lauren estava dizendo alguma coisa. Eu tentava lembrar se alguma vez havia escutado o nome dessa Tanya alguma vez antes, porém minha mente tinha quase certeza de que isso nunca havia acontecido. Quem seria ela? E porque diabos Edward a conhecia?

Escutei um murro na mesa e eu me sobressaltei com aquilo. - Esqueça essa ideia, Lauren! Bella em hipótese nenhuma pode saber disso, entendeu? - outro momento de silêncio enquanto meu coração palpitava forte em meu peito. - Não, não irá facilitar nenhum pouco as coisas. Se ela descobrir qualquer coisa relacionada a isso, nossos planos estão arruinados, ok?

A curiosidade me corroía enquanto escutava aquelas palavras, tentando colocar um significado para esse segredo. O que ele estava escondendo de mim? Já não bastava todas as coisas que ele omitia de mim desde que toda essa confusão em nossas vidas tinha se instalado? E quem diabos era Tanya? Uma nova funcionária? Uma amante acobertada por Lauren?

A ligação foi interrompida e resolvi deixar isso na vanguarda por algum tempo. Estava tão cansada de sempre brigar com Edward, que a última coisa que eu desejava agora era me decepcionar por mais uma coisa que ele ocultava de mim. Eu iria propor uma oferta de paz e, pelo menos durante esse feriado, iria fingir que não sabia de nada sobre isso. Respirei fundo e tentei parecer o mais imparcial possível ao abrir a porta do escritório e me fazer presente para ele.

- Tem um minuto? – perguntei despreocupadamente a medida que enfiava o meu rosto na sala. Tentei parecer indiferente quando ele me olhou e seu rosto se empalideceu ligeiramente, mas logo se recuperou.

- Ok. Faz tempo que você está aí? – ele perguntou, voltando a encarar a tela do monitor e digitar furiosamente alguma coisa.

- Não. – menti sem culpa alguma. – Só acabei de falar no telefone com sua tia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele inquiriu, sem parar de franzir o cenho para o que lia.

Balancei minha cabeça em negação e torci para que ele pelo menos notasse o meu movimento de resposta. Mordi meu lábio inferior e retorci a ponta da minha bata enquanto me preparava para falar novamente, me sentindo como uma estúpida por estar tão insegura na frente dele. Será que nosso relacionamento já estava tão degastado desse jeito ao ponto de não confiar em falar seguramente com o homem com quem eu dividia minha própria vida?

Tomei coragem pelo fato de ele não continuar me olhando e comecei finalmente a falar. – Ela ligou para saber quais são nossos planos para o Natal. Você sabe como ela é em relação a quantos convidados terá na ceia e essas coisas...

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, e eu me perguntei se ele tinha escutado qualquer coisa que eu havia dito. De repente, uma vontade imensa de fechar a porcaria do laptop e fazer com que ele prestasse atenção no que eu lhe dizia me bateu, porém tinha consciência de que precisava me controlar, se queria não entrar em mais uma discussão.

Forçando o meu melhor sorriso, eu voltei a falar. – E então?

- Então o que?

- Quais são nossos planos para o Natal? Você sabe, amanhã já é dia 21 de dezembro e o Richie entrará férias. Eu estava pensando se nós procurarmos um voo agora, talvez ainda teremos chances de conseguir um bom preço e...

- Eu não vou para canto nenhum, Isabella. – ele rebateu, me interrompendo abruptamente. – Tenho uma pilha de processos para analisar e várias questões importantes para resolver no escritório. A última coisa que eu posso fazer com meu tempo é viajar para o outro lado do país. - minha língua coçou para lhe perguntar se algum desses compromissos tinha a ver com a tal Tanya, contudo mascarei minha curiosidade e lhe fiz a pergunta mais simples que poderia fazer naquele momento.

– Por que?

Ele bufou irritado, finalmente voltando sua atenção para mim. – Diferente de você, Bella, eu tenho algo importante a fazer.

- Edward, por favor, é Natal. – quis passar uma voz leve, embora meu tom saiu obviamente desesperado. – Eu acho que seria bom para todos nós sairmos um pouco da cidade, ver nossos amigos. Talvez isso fosse importante até mesmo para nós dois. Sabe, não gosto de ficar o tempo todo brigando com você e...

Outra vez meu discurso foi interrompido, agora por uma risada sarcástica dele, o que me causou um arrepio que nada tinha relação com o frio fora de casa. Ele se levantou de sua poltrona a minha frente e começou a juntar alguns papéis a sua frente, pondo-os na maleta. – Você não gosta de ficar o tempo todo brigando? Por favor, Bella, não seja tão dissimulada.

- Como assim, dissimulada? – afirmei, ficando de pé e colocando minhas mãos espalmadas no tampo de vidro da mesa. - Eu falo sério quando digo que estou cansada de tantas brigas! Isso não faz bem para nenhum de nós. Você tem noção do quanto o Richie sofre vendo isso tudo entre a gente?

Ele continuou agindo como se eu não tivesse nada importante, - Tem ideia do quanto essas atitudes suas _me_ machucam? – perguntei, não conseguindo evitar o tremor em minha voz.

- Ah, é. Desculpe. – ele grunhiu. – Eu me esqueci que o papel de vítima dessa história é você, e eu quem sou o marido cruel e ausente que não se importa nenhum pouco com a família dele.

- Bem é exatamente isso o que está acontecendo! Nunca antes Edward você se negaria a passar mais tempo conosco, como se... se existisse alguma coisa muito mais importante do que nós.

Ele vestiu o blazer de seu terno que estava pendurado na poltrona de forma irritada – Bem, Bella, eu faço isso porque eu tenho um trabalho. Trabalho esse que garante esse teto sobre sua cabeça.

Aquilo me zangou, porque ele mais do que ninguém deveria saber que eu não era esse tipo de mulher. – Escuta aqui, Edward, você sabe muito bem que eu nunca quis morar aqui. Foi ideia sua nos mudarmos para essa casa depois que os seus pais morreram. Preferia mil vezes ter algo bem mais simples se em troca tivesse o marido que eu conhecia.

- Engraçado você dizer isso, Bella - ele retrucou, abrindo a gaveta da escrivaninha e colocando algumas antigas faturas de cartão de crédito sobre o tampo. – Sabe o quanto você gastou nos últimos três meses em lojas de bebês? Quase seis mil dólares. Bem, não sou nenhum especialista nessas porcarias, mas me lembro muito bem de que para o enxoval do Richie não gastamos nem vinte por cento desse total até agora.

Senti minhas bochechas queimando de vergonha. Tinha noção que tinha me tornado um pouco consumista demais com coisas para minha filha, mas nunca imaginei que fosse um valor tão alto como aquele. Eu me orgulhava por administrar bem minhas finanças, porém havia extrapolado todos os limites nos artigos para a bebê. Um móbile, uma boneca, um vestidinho... Não sabia resistir e acabava comprando por impulso tudo o aquilo que achasse bonito, sem medir as consequências daquilo. O pior é que tudo era supérfluo, uma vez que nem sequer montado o quarto eu tinha adquirido ainda.

- Edward, eu posso explicar.

- Não preciso de explicação, Bella. – ele murmurou ainda me encarando - Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? – como eu permaneci em silêncio, ele completou. – É que você gasta do _meu_ dinheiro nisso. Justo eu que sempre fui contra essa criança. É um pouco revoltante saber que eu trabalho tanto para garantir essas coisas para uma garota que eu nunca quis.

Aquela frase doeu mais do que um tapa; nunca me senti tão humilhada. Pela primeira vez, Edward fez com que eu me sentisse exatamente como o pai dele me descrevera, assim quando lhe contamos da gravidez de Richie. Uma oportunista e interesseira. Naquele instante, senti que talvez para ele, o lixo lá fora tivesse mais valor do que nossa filha. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos, mas para não demonstrar nada na frente dele, fitei o chão, sem querer que ele presenciasse o quanto aquelas palavras haviam destruído meus sonhos de que um dia nós poderíamos ficar bem.

- Olha, Bella, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora.– ele murmurou, fechando sua maleta e dando a volta pela mesa. Parou a minha frente e ficou me observando por um bom tempo, antes de soltar um suspiro e fazer menção a tocar em meu rosto.

Porém, fui mais rápida em virar a cabeça e ficar encarando a parede. –Se quiser a noite nós podemos conversar com calma, ok? Eu tenho realmente que ir.

Permaneci em silêncio e ele não se demorou mais ali dentro do escritório. Assim que escutei a porta pesada de madeira sendo fechada levemente, o primeiro soluço irrompeu minha garganta, com tanta força e desespero que foi difícil até de respirar. Sem pensar muito mais, corri para o lugar onde ele estava, pegando o mesmo aparelho que ele tinha usado há tão pouco tempo atrás e discando os números que eu conhecia tão bem.

Senti minhas mãos tremendo enquanto passava uma delas sobre meu rosto enquanto a outra segurava o telefone até a ligação ser atendida. Quando escutei do outro lado da linha a voz forte, um misto de satisfação e desespero me consumiu e por um momento voltei a me sentir como uma menina desprotegida, desesperada por um pouco de carinho e conforto.

- Pai, sou eu, Bella.

– _Olá, garota_. – antes mesmo que ele acrescentar mais alguma coisa a saudação, eu já estava chorando sem controle – _Bells, aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde está o Richie? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê?_

- Nós estamos bem. Mas eu p-preciso de um favor. - disse, minha voz falhando antes mesmo que pronunciasse a frase que mudaria minha vida completamente.

_- O que você quiser, filha. Apenas me diga do que você precisa._

Reuni toda coragem que ainda me sobrava e finalmente decidir dar um basta naquela situação em minha vida, por mais que isso me destruísse por dentro – P-por favor, pai. Me leva de volta para casa, pai. Por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>Posso fugir das pedradas agora ou depois? Vale dizer que todos os personagens dessa fic terão seu final feliz? Tô com medo de vocês!<strong>

**Mas falando sério agora, se não for muito, queria muito umas reviews desse capítulo. Acho que ele foi o mais importante da estória até agora e mais do que preciso saber o que vocês tão achanado.**

**Vou deixar aqui uma promessa que tenho certeza de que irei cumprir: nos vemos dia 13/02. Estamos bem? **

**Beijos **

**Line**


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Gente, como não ficar com o feedback que eu recebi do capítulo anterior? Minha caixa de email lotada e em cada comentário, uma carta que me deixava como boba lendo cada coisinha que vocês se dispuseram a escrever! Cara, até hoje de manhã ainda tava recebendo review... Estou tão besta que nem tenho palavras suficientes para agradecer... Muito obrigada parece pouco para mim! :´´´´)**

**Enfim, o fato é que foi tanto incentivo, me empolguei e acabei postando antes do esperado! Agradeço a Renata por betar e a Luciana por ser a pre-reader. Sem elas, isso aqui não estaria nem na metade ainda!**

**Vamo deixar de lero-lero?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>As nuvens pesadas que cobriam o céu de Forks pareciam externar a forma que eu estava me sentindo naquele instante; sobre carregada e prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Assim como o céu nublado e cheio de nuvens roxas, era um milagre a tempestade que se encontrava dentro de mim ainda não tivesse vindo à tona. Eu me sentia como se a mais simples brisa fosse capaz de me derrubar a qualquer minuto, aguardando apenas o quando eu iria finalmente explodir.<p>

Nunca fui alguém que apoiasse atitudes extremas e sempre achei que qualquer decisão deveria ser pensada e repensada antes de ser executada. Foi assim durante quase toda a minha vida e me orgulhava de dizer que somente existiam duas atitudes feitas completamente por impulso em todo o meu histórico. A primeira tinha sido o meu casamento em Las Vegas, quando ainda era somente uma jovem apaixonada pelo homem que conhecia desde minha infância. Já a segunda, tinha me levado até aqui, me trazendo de volta para os limites de minha cidade natal depois de tantos anos.

Não me escapou a ironia da situação; algo que começou em um ímpeto, movido pela paixão, agora terminava tão repentinamente quanto, porém abastecido por um rancor que já não podia mais suportar sozinha dentro do meu peito.

Quando liguei para o meu pai, implorando que ele me trouxesse de volta para casa, não imaginei que ele fosse agir de forma tão rápido. Só tive tempo de me recompor um pouco, arrumar uma muda de roupas para mim e para Richie, enfiando-as de todo jeito na mala até que ele me ligasse de volta, dizendo que tinha reservado o primeiro voo da tarde saindo de Chigaco em direção a Seattle. Quando me perguntou se tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, relembrei dos últimos meses dentro daquela casa, em especial as acusações feitas por Edward com tamanha frieza que me feriram tanto. Ao pensar nisso tudo, apenas confirmei que o esperaria no aeroporto ainda naquela noite. Estava cansada de sofrer; era hora de começar a agir e parar de lamentar.

Tirei todos os cartões de crédito e o dinheiro que ainda me restava na carteira e os guardei dentro de um envelope. Poderia ser infantil e dramático ao extremo, contudo meu orgulho estava ferido demais. A partir de então, decidi que não gastaria mais um centavo sequer do dinheiro que fosse dele com nada relacionado aos meus filhos. Nunca tive medo do trabalho e não eram alguns anos sendo uma "esposa-troféu" que iriam me impedir de batalhar por aquilo que precisasse. Agora, deixaria de ser submissa a ele e começaria de alguma forma a me virar, só para não ter que ouvir esse tipo de coisa outra vez.

Ainda no meu quarto, fui até uma das gavetas do meu closet e abri meu velho porta-joias, pegando a única peça ali dentro que não havia sido me dada por Edward. A gargantilha de ouro com um camafeu do século XIX em forma de pingente continuava guardada dentro de um saquinho de veludo bordô desde que eu tinha recebido. Aquele adereço pertencera a Renee, que ganhara de sua avò e tinha me repassado logo após o nascimento do Richard. Nunca a usei por achar um tanto ultrapassada, porém tinha plena consciência que aquilo me ajudaria muito a partir de agora, já que fazia questão de não aceitar mais um centavo sequer que viesse do bolso de Edward.

Desci bagagem e escrevi um bilhete rápido para ele, dizendo-lhe que havia viajado para Forks com Richie e afirmando que entraria em contato o quanto antes. Era uma atitude absurda, muito embora, essa era a última coisa que se passava em minha mente devido a ânsia de correr dali o quanto antes. Era irresponsável, imaturo e egoísta agir desta maneira, praticamente fugindo com nossa criança, mas eu tinha bons motivos para evitar mais um conflito. Estava cansada de tanto brigar.

Protelei um pouco se deveria chamar ou não um táxi, e por fim acabei optando por levar o Volvo. Afinal, precisei fazer uma parada de alguma loja de antiguidade para vender a gargantilha, em troca de algum dinheiro para me manter por algum tempo. O preço não foi exatamente o quanto esperava, mas o valor garantiria minhas necessidades e a de Richie por uns dias, sem atrapalhar tanto a vida dos meus pais. Dalí sai direto para a escola do meu filho, pegando-o algumas horas antes do término do horário escolar e tendo que escutar as milhares de perguntas dele até chegarmos ao aeroporto.

Assim que percebeu o que eu estava prestes a fazer, Richard aprontou uma das maiores birras que já havia presenciado, chorando copiosamente se recusando a entrar no avião. Queria de todo o jeito falar com o pai dele antes de viajar, coisa que seria impossível naquele momento, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas espalhadas na sala de espera. Tentei me controlar ao máximo para não acabar descontando todo o meu rancor em cima dele, afinal, Richie era a maior vítima daquele guerra eterna entre o pai dele e eu. Não podia culpá-lo por exigir a presença de Edward, uma vez que era quase tangível – até mesmo para ele que era só uma criança – que a relação entre nós dois estava insuportável. Meu filho poderia até ser inocente em vários aspectos, mas não tinha nada de bobo.

Depois de um vôo relativamente tranquilo, a não ser pelos ocasionais fungados do menino machucado ao meu lado, nós pousamos no final da tarde daquele mesmo dia. Meu pai que tinha ido nós pegar, apenas nos deu um abraço afetuoso e respeitou o meu necessário silêncio, sem acrescentar conversas bobas sobre o clima ou algo parecido. Apesar de calado, Charlie era um homem bastante perceptivo e notou de cara que tanto eu quanto meu filho não estávamos para muito papo. O trajeto de três horas feito com uma taciturnidade sepulcral alimentada meus demônios interiores, fazendo com que eu inquirisse a mim mesma se estava fazendo a coisa correta.

Fiquei devaneando por tanto tempo que só percebi que finalmente tínhamos parado o velho carro do meu pai rente a calçada, quando escutei-o abrir a porta e se dirigir para o porta-malas em busca de nossas coisas. Olhei para o banco traseiro e meu coração se apertou mais um pouco ao ver que Richie tinha dormido todo encolhido, seu rostinho úmido pelas lágrimas silenciosas. Ele não tinha proferido uma palavra comigo desde que decolamos, e isso estava começando a me incomodar e eu não sabia dizer se preferia o escândalo no saguão ou essa mudez repentina. Não fazia ideia do que se passava naquela cabecinha, e tal coisa só me deixava ainda mais apreensiva e me perguntar qual era o sentido nisso tudo.

Resolvi sair do veículo e fui assombrada pela memória da última vez que estive aqui, tendo Edward ao meu lado. A lembrança do beijo tórrido compartilhado dentro do carro, a alegria em anunciar uma nova gravidez, a felicidade evidente em cada sorriso trocado... Tudo isso parecia uma memória distante quase como se fosse há anos atrás e não apenas alguns meses. Era possível que tudo pudesse mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo? Que duas pessoas pudessem ter seu amor abalado por conta de uma divergência de opiniões? Será que o passado que construímos juntos não significava absolutamente nada diante dos desafios que teríamos pela frente?

Senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro e isso fez com que eu saltasse um pouco e olhasse para Charlie que me fitava de um jeito preocupado. – Quer que eu pegue o Richie? Eu deixo isso aqui bem rápido lá dentro e volto para apanhá-lo.

Meneei minha cabeça negativamente – Não é necessário, pai. Eu vou acordá-lo. Ele realmente precisa se alimentar, já que não comeu nada desde que saiu do colégio.

Charlie assentiu e aproveitei o momento para abrir a porta de trás do veiculo, balançando levemente o menino adormecido lá dentro em um gesto suave. Richie se acordou com um sobressalto, apesar de minha tentativa de ser o mais sutil possível e piscou algumas vezes, quase como se estivessem se situando onde estava. Um pequeno bocejo escapou de seus lábios e eu sorri para isso, muito embora não fui correspondida. Ele saiu do carro com um salto e por um momento imaginei-o correndo disparado, se afastando de mim, no entanto para o meu alívio ele me deu sua mão, fazendo com que nós três caminhássemos devagar até o patamar da entrada. Notei seu olhar vazio e cabisbaixo e outra vez a culpa roeu minhas entranhas por está fazendo-o passar por uma situação tão estarrecedora. Ele era só uma criança que não merecia lidar com os problemas dos pais dele.

Charlie colou uma das mochilas no chão e tirou as chaves do bolso, abrindo a porta para nós. O cheiro de pinho foi imediatamente percebido, antes mesmo que meus olhos fossem por hábito até o patamar da escada, onde uma árvore de Natal mediana estava devidamente decorada. Reconheci os enfeites de vários anos, acrescido apenas por algumas fitas que provavelmente Renee havia comprado este ano. A simples mistura desconexa e multicolorida que minha mãe costumava fazer todos os anos me fez sorrir, me enchendo daquela sensação reconfortante de estar finalmente em casa.

Contudo, antes que minha postura se relaxasse por completo, notei minha mãe vindo para a sala com o telefone no ouvido, uma postura tensa, assentido firmemente enquanto mordia o lábio Bastou apenas um olhar dela em minha direção para saber quem era a pessoa do outro lado da linha e pela simples postura corporal dela, cheguei na conclusão que a conversa não era uma das mais agradáveis.

- Sim, sim, eu sei. Ela acabou de chegar aqui... – murmurou e olhando de soslaio e dando as costas – Só me dê um instante que irei passar.

- Richie, querido, - disse, me agachando com um pouco de dificuldade para olhá-lo melhor - por quê você não vai com o vovô lá no quarto e troca de roupa? Enquanto isso eu preparo um chocolate quentinho, para você comer com alguns biscoitos da vovó, huh?

Apesar da desanimação, ele concordou e pegou na mão do avô que o escoltou até o andar superior. Tomei uma respiração profunda e voltei a ficar de pé, me aproximando de Renee que visivelmente estava atordoada. Estiquei meu braço, solicitando que ela me passasse o aparelho, porém ela vacilou.

- Tem certeza, Bella? Eu posso pedir para que ele ligue mais tarde... – retrucou receosa.

Balancei minha cabeça veementemente e tomei delicadamente o telefone de sem fio das mãos dela. – Não se preocupe, mamãe. Eu posso lidar com isso, e quanto antes melhor. - Pegando o restante de coragem que ainda me sobrava, levei o aparelho até meus próprios ouvidos a medida em que voltava para a varanda da frente – Oi Edward.

_- Que porra você pensa que está fazendo, Isabella? Como é que você resolve simplesmente sair de casa e não dizer merda nenhuma? Você é maluca?_

Por um momento, pensei em afastar o aparelho e deixa-lo falando sozinho, porém, em certo ponto entendia sua revolta. Pensando bem, também ficaria da mesma forma caso voltasse para casa e a encontrasse absolutamente vazia. – Eu te expliquei onde estaria, Edward. Você sabia que eu queria passar o Natal aqui Forks, por isso não finja que você não sabia de nada.

_- Então só porque eu não queria ir, você arruma suas coisas, sequestra nosso filho e vai para o outro lado do país? Você tem ideia de como eu estou aqui?_

- Não finja preocupação, Edward! – disparei indignada, enquanto a chuva finalmente caia pesadamente, acompanhada de um alto trovão.

-_ Fingir? Você está insinuando que eu não preocupo nem com você e nem com Richard?_

- Suas atitudes são as maiores provas disto. - rebati secamente

- _Você não faz ideia de nada, Isabella! Se eu estou ausente é porque eu trabalho para manter você e o nosso filho! _– ele praticamente gritou.

- Ótimo, eu vou te poupar de tanto esforço. Não precisa de sacrificar tanto por nossa causa. Nós vamos dar um jeito para não atrapalhar tanto sua vida. – alfinetei, expondo a raiva que sentia todas as vezes em que ele fazia questão de ressaltar o quanto ele era afetado por trabalhar tanto.

_- Não seja estupida, ok? Eu vou te reservar o próximo voo amanhã e..._

- Eu não irei para Chicago, Edward. – interrompi-o com convicção – Vou ficar aqui com meus pais enquanto achar necessário.

_- Você não pode fazer isso! Você é minha mulher e o Richie também é meu filho, Não vou aceitar de forma alguma que você aja dessa maneira. Se você não quer vir por bem, amanhã mesmo eu estarei aí para te trazer de volta._

- E por acaso você vai me obrigar? Me forçando a fazer algo que eu não quero?

_- Se for preciso, sim! _

- Edward, por favor, – eu supliquei, – Você sabe melhor do que eu que nós precisamos desse tempo. Eu não suporto mais viver desta forma, brigando a cada cinco minutos. Não quero que as coisas se tornem piores do que já estão e isso acabar destruindo o que ainda resta de sentimento entre nós dois. Eu te peço, na verdade lhe imploro por esse tempo, Edward. Por tudo o que você mais ama, me deixe em paz só por esses dias.

– _Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Bella. Não pode me impedir de ver você e nosso filho._

Sem mais argumentos e nem forças suficientes eu só pude rogar – Por favor, Edward... Apenas por favor.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, escutando somente o som da tempestade e a respiração entrecortada um do outro através da linha telefônica. De forma alguma iria ceder ao meu desejo de ficar, porém não queria mais discutir tão intensamente pelo telefone. Eu estava física e emocionalmente esgotada, e tudo o que mais desejava naquele instante era me afundar em uma cama e esquecer tudo o que eu havia passado neste dia. Estava cansada demais e tudo o que mais necessitava era de um pouco de paz antes que minha cabeça explodisse tamanha era minha enxaqueca.

Depois do que pareceram ser horas, eu o escutei tomar um fôlego profundo antes de voltar a falar _– Eu posso pelo menos falar com o Richie?_

- Eu não acho que seja o melhor momento, Edward. Ele está confuso e muito cansado por conta da tudo o que aconteceu.

Edward riu sarcástico – _Ele não queria ir, não foi?_

Não consegui mentir para isso – É, ele não queria. Só que eu não podia vir até aqui sem trazê-lo comigo. Ele, mais do que eu ou até você mesmo, é quem mais precisa ficar longe dessas brigas entre nós. Ele é apenas uma criança e não merece presenciar essa indiferença entre os pais.

_- Você acha que eu não sou capaz de cuidar dele sozinho? É isso que você está insinuando?_

- Você passa mais de doze horas dentro do escritório, Edward. Como é que você poderia cuidar do Richie?

Ele grunhiu – _Eu daria um jeito. Meu família vem em primeiro lugar!_

- Mesmo? Então porque você se negou a vir até aqui quando eu te perguntei de manhã? – revidei o deixando sem resposta. – Olha, Edward, eu não vou sequestrar o nosso filho. Nós estaremos aqui enquanto for necessário e amanhã a primeira coisa que farei é te ligar pra que você fale com o Richie, tudo bem?

Ele suspirou pesadamente. – _Tudo bem, Bella. Vou respeitar a sua decisão_. – antes que eu pudesse me sentir totalmente aliviada, ele completou – _Mas nem ache que eu irei desistir tão facilmente, entendeu? Eu não vou permiti que vocês fiquem longe de mim._

Não tive nem a chance de replicar porque imediatamente a ligação foi interrompida bruscamente. Não creio que tenha sido algum problema na linha ou algo parecido. Edward simplesmente havia passado sua mensagem e não se importou mais com qualquer comentário que eu poderia ter acrescentado. Queria ter raiva da prepotência dele, porém estava esgotada demais para sentir qualquer outra coisa, então afundei-me contra o balanço do alpendre, enterrando minha cabeça entre as mãos ao mesmo tempo em que refletia tudo o que tinha me levado até ali; sozinha e devastada, tão sem rumo quanto um barco sem vela no meio do oceano.

Não demorou muito para escutar a velha porta de madeira rangendo, sinalizando que alguém estava se aproximando, entretanto não me dei ao trabalho de reconhecer a pessoa, preferindo permanecer daquele mesmo jeito, envolvida em meus próprios problemas. Mas, bastou poucos segundos para sentir aquela presença ao meu lado e com um afago maternal, senti meu corpo sendo puxado calmamente para o seu ombro. Encolhi-me contra ela, sentido o cheiro suave da colônia de flores em sua pele e me sentindo outra vez apenas uma menina, que só se encontrava a salvo nos braços de sua mãe.

Não foram preciso palavras; apesar de Renee ser sempre falante, nesse momentos ela sabia que nada precisava ser dito ou comentado, afinal só o carinho de suas mãos em minhas costas e a suave ascensão de seu peito enquanto respirava, eram suficientes para que me acalmasse. Não precisava nada além disso: um abraço sincero e nenhum julgamento dos meus recentes atos, fossem eles corretos ou não. Enquanto eu estivesse ali confortada pelo apoio de minha mãe, não existia tormenta – seja esta no céu ou dentro do meu casamento – que fosse capaz de me amedrontar.

- Sente-se melhor? – Ela inquiriu, afagando meu cabelo.

- Um pouco. – murmurei, esticando meu corpo dolorido depois de ficar algum tempo naquela posição desconfortável para alguém que tinha uma barriga de 27 semanas de gravidez.

- Bom. Agora faça exatamente a mesma coisa que eu fiz. Lá em cima tem um garotinho que precisa muito de você, meu bem.

Sorri-lhe discretamente e deixei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Obrigada, mãe. Por tudo.

- Às vezes eu mesma me surpreendo comigo mesma. – murmurou ao se levantar e oferecer a sua mão para me puxar. - Tem momentos que eu consigo de verdade ser maternal.

Eu ri enquanto ficava de pé a abraçava pela cintura, começando a caminhar de volta lá para dentro. – Me fazer rir depois do dia que eu tive hoje, só prova o quanto você é uma ótima mãe, Renee Swan. A melhor de todas.

[...]

Aquela madrugada não foi uma das mais calmas. Eu havia me esquecido como era incômodo dormir no meu quarto durante os meses de inverno, onde o assobio do vento gelado contra a janela provocava um som tenebroso, digno de um filme de terror. Agradeci aos céus por Richard ter um sono pesado, não se mexendo um minuto sequer durante a tempestade que se seguiu durante a noite. Vigiar seu sono tranquilo era quase que um calmante para mim, que de forma alguma consegui pregar os olhos durante a longa noite.

Era complicado desligar, quando havia tantas coisas em minha cabeça. Pensamentos sobre o meu futuro daqui para frente, que tipo de atitudes eu iria tomar de tal forma que nem meus filhos e nem minha auto-estima fossem ainda mais massacrados. Meu peito apertava quando eu imaginava como seria minha vida sem o _meu _Edward; o homem romântico, pai perfeito e companheiro fiel que costumava ser meu equilíbrio Não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido com aquela pessoa, que tinha sido substituído por alguém frio e preconceituoso e que em nada se parecia com o cara que me apaixonei.

Apenas um pouco depois das 4h da manhã, foi que o cansaço me consumiu por completo e pude finalmente cair na letargia, muito embora o meu sono não tivesse sido um dos mais tranquilos. Minha mente repassava como um filme tudo o que se passou no dia anterior, desde a briga no meio da manhã, a viagem cansativa cruzando o país até a chegada na casa de meus pais, como se tentasse assimilar que tais coisas tivessem de fato acontecido. Eram memórias que de forma alguma gostaria de relembrar, porém meu cérebro insistia em gravá-las para sempre em meu subconsciente.

Ao acordar, poucas horas depois, eu pisquei várias vezes até me situar onde me encontrava, e aos poucos as lembranças do dia anterior me tomaram, provando que não estava em um pesadelo. Suspirei pesadamente, me sentindo fadigada demais para quem tinha recém levantado da cama. Sem contar que meu braço estava dormente por ter dormido com a cabeça em cima dele e meus pés pareciam duas laranjas, tamanho era o inchaço.

De imediato, notei que meu filho não se encontrava mais no quarto e me apressei em me levantar e a descer para o térreo, onde o encontrei na sala ao lado de Charlie. Meu pai parecia entretido com as notícias matinais enquanto Richard cutucava alguns fiapos perdidos do forro do sofá, tão apático quanto no dia anterior. Com o coração um pouco mais tranquilo, mas embora um tanto que apertado também, fiz meu caminho até ele deixando um beijo em sua testa.

- Você dormiu bem, docinho? – perguntei levemente.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, continuando a enrolar a linha solta em um dos seus dedinhos. – Não. Gosto mais de dormir no meu quarto.

- Hmmm. Eu lembro que uma vez você me disse que gostava de dormir no mesmo quarto que eu... Não gosta mais?

Ele finalmente levantou seus orbes verdes para mim, me fitando de uma maneira indignada que chegava a ser desconcertante perante a semelhança com Edward. - Eu gosto. Mas lá em _casa_, com você e com o papai também.

Para minha sorte, Charlie se intrometeu – Isso é porque você ainda não acampou com o vovô Swan – ele disse com um sorriso, afagando o cabelo dele.

Em resposta, Richie rolou os olhos, como se o avô tivesse lhe contado o maior absurdo do mundo. – Não dá pra fazer acampamento aqui, Vô. Só tem chuva o tempo todo, como é que a gente ia fazer a fogueira?

Charlie coçou seu bigode, parecendo estar fazendo uma reflexão profunda – É talvez você tenha razão. Não dá para fazer nada disso por aqui. Sem contar que a terra molhada por conta da chuva, só traria muito sapos para o acampamento.

- Sapos? – Richie perguntou.

- Sim, sim. E salamandras, rãs, lagartos.

- Legal... – ele murmurou, praticamente em reverência.

Charlie me deu uma piscadela, que a retribui com um sorriso. Ele soube direitinho como distrair o meu menino apenas ao mencionar aqueles bichos repugnantes. Ele limpou a garganta e voltou a falar. – Lembra daquela vez em que fomos pescar com o Tio Billy?

- Quando você comprou aquele montão de vermes como isca? – Richie perguntou com o principio de um sorriso na face.

Satisfeita por ele já não estar tão deprimido, me levantei. – Bem, eu não vou ficar aqui escutado vocês falando dessas coisas nojentas. – Deixei um beijo na testa de cada um deles e parti para a cozinha, onde já podia escutar Renee remexendo em alguns dos utensílios.

Juntas, começamos a preparar algumas panquecas a medida que ela me apresentava todos os novos eletrodomésticos que havia comprado na última _Black Friday _em Port Angeles. Eu me diverti escutando-a relatar mais uma vez toda a briga contra duas velhinhas em busca de sua tão sonhada máquina de wafflers. Por mais que eu já tivesse escutado todo o relato pelo telefone, foi muito mais engraçado vê-la gesticulando para cada mínimo detalhe que ocorrera e enchendo a paciência do meu pai ao dizer no final de cada sentença a expressão "foi ou não foi verdade, Charlie?"

Tínhamos acabado de por a mesa quando o telefone tocou. Antes que qualquer um pudesse pegar a ligação, Richie alcançou o aparelho para atendê-lo. Meu coração virou um bloco de gelo ao escutar a saudação animada que meu filho tinha feito para a outra pessoa na linha.

- Pai! – ele gritou empolgado

No mesmo instante, larguei a caixa de leite de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa e partir apressada em direção a sala, no entanto, uma mão segurando com firmeza o meu pulso. Virei-me e encarei com certa raiva Renee, que bloqueava o meu movimento.

- Mãe, eu preciso pegar o telefone! Edward vai falar alguma besteira para o Richie! – sibilei aturdida, tentando soltar a pressão que ela exercia sobre o meu braço.

– Ele não irá fazer nada, Isabella – minha mãe falou, usando meu nome por completo exatamente quando eu era criança – Ele é adulto, ele não vai envenenar seu próprio filho contra você. Ele pode estar ressentido com sua atitude, com seu casamento, mas tenho certeza de que ele não iria fazer com que o próprio filho tivesse que escolher entre um de vocês.

Mordi meu lábio inferior com força, pensando naquilo em que ela havia dito. Em certo ponto, até achei que ela tivesse razão, contudo eu não reconhecia mais o homem com quem estava convivendo. Eram tantas atitudes diferentes nos últimos meses, que foi inevitável questionar até que ponto chegaria a capacidade de Edward.

Parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos, Renee completou - Seu pai está lá na sala. Tenho certeza de que se ele perceber qualquer coisa diferente, ele irá tomar o telefone do Richie, meu bem.

Por mais que estivesse apreensiva, tive que concordar com minha mãe, afinal Edward ainda era o pai dele e de forma alguma eu poderia impedir o contato entre os dois. Apenas me afundei em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e fiquei alerta a cada gargalhada que Richard soltava lá na sala. Uma parte de mim se sentia aliviada por ele – mesmo que momentaneamente – ter superado o trauma do dia anterior, no entanto não podia negar que em certo ponto eu me sentia culpada pelo fato de separar Richard do pai às vésperas do Natal.

Olhei para a porção das apetitosas panquecas que Renee acabara de por sobre a mesa, porém, eu mal tinha vontade de comê-las, uma vez que meu estômago parecia estar embrulhado. Eu sabia que precisava me alimentar direito pelo bem do bebê, contudo não sentia a menor vontade de fazer isso. Osdesejos tão relacionados a gestação eram raros em mim e nas poucas vezes que aconteceram, eu tinha corrido até o banheiro logo em seguida e colocado tudo para fora poucos minutos depois.

Era inevitável comparar a minha atual gravidez com a do meu primeiro filho. Com Richie, apesar de todas a dificuldades financeiras eu pude curtir muito mais cada instante de carregar um bebê em meu ventre por nove meses. Mas agora, tendo essa frágil garotinha dentro de mim, me sentia... cansada. Como se eu já tivesse ultrapassado os limites finais da gestação, quando na verdade ainda faltava um pouco mais de dois meses até tê-la em meus braços. Acho que isso se deve a avalanche de emoções que eu passei desde que descobri que estava grávida novamente A alegria, empolgação, raiva, rancor, negação... parecia exatamente como uma montanha-russa cheia de _loopings_ a cada semana que se passava.

A ligação foi encerrada pouco tempo depois e Richie entrou na cozinha com um sorriso enorme, totalmente diferente daquele garoto abatido que vi assim que acordei. Era injusto, mas sentia inveja daquela empolgação toda que ele demonstrava depois de ter falado com o pai. Mesmo sabendo que Richard ainda era apenas uma criança, sentia raiva por provavelmente imaginar que a grande vilã naquela situação era eu quando na verdade era tão vítima quanto ele.

Dei uma desculpa qualquer e saí dali, voltando para o quarto onde me embrulhei de volta no edredom e fiquei encarando, sem realmente ver, a janela minha frente. Minha mente estava ocupada demais imaginando coisas que não deveria, coisas que deveria repudiar por simplesmente estar se passando em minha cabeça, no entanto era impossível não cogitá-las. Naquele instante, não pude evitar de pensar em como minha vida estaria agora se esta fosse uma gravidez como qualquer outra. Se a menina que estava em minha barriga fosse simplesmente _normal. _

Não podia apagar facilmente o misto de emoções que se passou no rosto de Edward quando lhe contei que estava esperando uma garotinha. Por um momento, seu olhos ficaram tão aflitos quando eu disparei aleatoriamente essa frase no meio de outra briga, que eu cheguei a pensar que a partir daquele momento tudo seria diferente. Entretanto, antes que a esperança pudesse se infiltrar totalmente em meu peito, ele virou o rosto e retaliou com mais uma de suas acusações gélidas.

"_Não importa se é uma menina ou não, Bella. O que interessa é que essa criança __**é **__doente e nada poderá mudar isso." _ele havia dito, saindo da sala e me deixando outra vez sem a chance de defender a nós duas mais uma vez.

Era em momentos como esse, quando eu me via completamente sozinha que eu começava a me perguntar se, de fato, estava fazendo a coisa correta. Nunca tive contato algum com crianças com Sindrome de Down e agora teria uma filha desse jeito. Alguém que exigiria cuidados a mais, sem contar que eu não tinha a mínima noção de qual seria o grau de dependência que ela teria no futuro. Sabia que, graças aos Céus, ela não seria cardíaca, como o último exame que tinha feito havia comprovado, porém isso não influenciava muito no que dizia respeito ao desenvolvimento dela.

Além de carinho, a bebê precisaria de estímulo e dedicação desde muito cedo para poder progredir e eu não sabia se era capaz de oferecer tudo isto para ela. Tinha plena consciência de que só o meu amor pela garota que se mexia vagarosamente em meu estômago não seria suficiente. Exigiria de mim esforço, insistência, abdicação total e muita paciência, coisa que eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz.

As lágrimas desciam por minha face enquanto refletia sobre tudo isso. Era tão confuso porque ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia insegura, também tinha plena certeza que tinha feito a coisa certa ao manter aquela minha bebê. No entanto, era inegável que não podia deixar de me questionar se acaso valia a pena ter pedido o meu casamento em prol dessa garotinha.

Meu celular tocou e eu enxuguei o rosto antes de pegar o aparelho e ver no visor o nome de Alice. Um discreto sorriso apareceu em meus lábios por que certas vezes minha melhor amiga parecia ter o dom da vidência, sempre ao meu lado nos momentos em que eu mais necessitava.

- Oi, Allie. – atendi, tentando fazer com que ela não percebesse o tom sem ânimo de minha voz.

- Isabella Masen, será que custa tanto dar uma resposta para a minha mãe? Você sabe como ela fica nessa época do ano com essas frescuras de ceia e tal. Ela precisa da sua confirmação para poder comprar a porcaria do peru e o restante das... Bella, você está chorando?

Não conseguia esconder nada daquela mulher que era como uma irmã para mim. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu mais precisava era de minha melhor amiga, para poder desabafar todo esse sentimento amargurado preso em meu peito.

- Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela inquiriu, seu tom esbanjando preocupação a cada nova palavra proferida. – Onde está o Edward? E o Richie? Deus, foi alguma coisa com a bebê? Por favor, Bella, você está me assustando!

Fungando um pouco, eu comecei a balbuciar – Alice, você poderia vir até aqui em casa?

- Ir agora para Chicago? Bem, acho que vai ser complicado mas...

- Não em Chicago. – e antes que ela pudesse perguntar mais qualquer coisa, acrescentei. – Eu estou em Forks, Alice. Minha casa ,por enquanto, é aqui em Forks.

[...]

Naquele mesmo dia, no final da manhã, Alice e eu estávamos na varanda da casa dos meus país vendo os pingos da tempestade que cessara há pouco caindo das calhas ao redor da varanda. No momento em que estava me ligando, ela também se preparava para entrar no carro em Seattle para vir para a cidade em que crescemos com o intuito de passar os dias que antecipavam o feriado de Natal com os pais. Ao notar o quanto precisava de seu apoio naquele momento, ela tinha dirigido como um _Às_ no volante e chegou em Forks com um tempo recorde. Não tinha sequer parado na casa dos pais para deixar suas coisas, vindo direto até aqui trazendo seu namorado Jasper à tiracolo, o que no caso foi perfeito, porque ele conseguiu distrair facilmente meu filho enquanto conversava com ela.

Tinha passado a última meia hora contando cada mísero detalhe das últimas semanas para minha melhor amiga, que escutava tudo com atenção, não me interrompendo em minuto algum. Falei sobre a última discussão com Edward pelo telefone e como estava apreensiva em relação ao meu futuro, já que não tinha perspectiva de nada.

- Então, deixa ver se entendi, - ela disse, com a sobrancelha franzida em concentração ao mesmo tempo em que me fitava intensamente – Tanto Edward quanto o Richard rejeitam o novo bebê com Down. Um por achar que essa menina não passa de um peso morto na vida de vocês. Enquanto o outro pensa que ela é a responsável pelos pais deles estarem se afastando.

- É, basicamente isso. – murmurei, enrolando mais um bolinha de papel entre a pequena pilha de lenços usados. Uma cena que seria até cômica se não fosse tão trágica.

- E sua vida está tão confusa ultimamente que você não tem nem noção mais se você tomou a atitude certa ao manter essa menina. É isso mesmo?

- Você não pode me julgar por isso, Alice. – retruquei na defensiva ao perceber o tom de acusação em sua última afirmação – Ninguém faz ideia do quanto minha vida tem sido um inferno desde que descobri que minha filha tem essa maldita doença. Eu me sinto impotente, sabe? É como se eu tivesse que escolher entre ela e o restante de minha família.

– Eu imagino como deve ser difícil, Bella.

– Não, você não tem nem noção! – sibilei exasperada, me levantando com dificuldade do balanço e começando a caminhar na frente dela. – Não sabe o que é ouvir o homem que você ama rejeitando alguém que ele deveria adorar. Não faz ideia do quanto machuca escutar seu próprio filho dizendo que queria essa menina morta. Isso me cansa tanto, Alice! Eu não sei mais o que é certo ou errado nisso t; não sei se só estou sendo teimosa como sempre ou se de fato eu tenho razão por fazer questão de não abrir mão dela.

Alice se levantou do banco e veio parar a minha frente – Bella, eu não estou te julgando. – murmurou calmamente, impedindo que eu continuasse a me movimentar. – Você tem razão, eu não poderia nunca mensurar o que você vem passando, Bella. Deve ser _foda _passar por tudo isso sozinha. Porque você não me contou antes? Eu teria dado um jeito e ido até Chicago. Nem que fosse para dar alguns murros na cara imbecil do Edward!

Sorri fracamente antes de me virar e encarar o asfalto molhado da rua e a pequena corredeira de água que se formava entre ele e a calçada. – Foi por isso mesmo que não quis te incomodar. Sabia que você ficaria preocupada e nunca cheguei a cogitar que as coisas fossem tomar proporções tão grandes. Além disso, eu tive Rosalie que está me ajudando bastante desde então.

– Eu não sei se gosto muito disso... Ser substituída por alguém que sem sal como a minha cunhada...

Aquilo fez com que abrisse um pequeno sorriso por conta daquela bobagem. - Rose é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Alice. Ela é um pouco reservada no começo, mas com a convivência você acaba descobrindo o quanto ela é altruísta.

– Reservada é eufemismo. Nesses quase seis anos de casamento entre ela e meu irmão, acho que nunca troquei mais do que algumas frases durante esse tempo todo. Ela é sempre tão pragmática e fria...

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. – Rose é uma mulher de coração enorme. Não sei se teria chegado até aqui se não fosse por ela. – Alice fez uma careta e eu acrescentei – se vocês se permitissem serem mais próximas, tenho certeza de que seriam ótimas parceiras de compras. Ela pode ser tão compulsiva quanto você. - comentei, me lembrando das nossas aventuras lojas de bebês.

– Ok, ok... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O ponto aqui é que você não deveria encontrar apoio de uma pessoa de _fora_. A primeira pessoa que deveria estar ao seu lado era Edward. Pelo amor de Deus, ele é o seu marido! Não acredito que meu primo pudesse ser tão... idiota! E ignorante e covarde, para dizer no mínimo. Ele acha que é fácil para você?

Suspirei pesadamente, enquanto olhava a ponta das minhas unhas, cutucando de leve as pontas do esmalte descascado. – Não é nem um pouco fácil. Mas acontece que agora, eu chego a me perguntar se no fundo ele não tem razão.

– Você está arrependida de ter optado ter esse bebê especial? – Alice me perguntou gentilmente, afagando o meu ombro.

– Não é arrependimento. Acho que é mais insegurança, sabe? Tipo, eu me pergunto se no final tudo isso terá valido a pena. – murmurei, não conseguindo segurar a lágrima teimosa que rolou por minha face naquele momento. – Será que eu sou uma pessoa horrível por não ter mais tanta certeza de que fiz a coisa certa? Será que existe um propósito nisso tudo, afinal?

– Eu não sei se vou poder suportar esse bebê em minhas costas sozinha... – continuei, aproveitando o momento para desabafar todas as minhas inseguranças – E se ela tiver alguma outra doença assossiada? Quase 40% dos Downs tem problemas cardiacos. e se a minha filha tiver isso também? Sem contar as chances de ela ter que tomar milhares de remédios, ter dificuldades de visão, de se locomover... São tantas coisas que tem momentos em que me desespero, entende? Simplesmente não seu mais o que fazer.

Voltei-me para Alice e me surpreendi ao ver seus próprios olhos úmidos nos cantos. Aquilo me deixou bastante curiosa, afinal eu conhecia ela há séculos e sabia que ataques emotivos eram raríssimos naquela pessoa. Porém antes que pudesse sequer lhe questionar qualquer coisa, ela segurou minha mão e começou a me levar em direção à sala.

-Para onde estamos indo? – perguntei curiosa enquanto ela abria a porta, passando como um flash até a cozinha, onde Renne, Jasper e Richie estavam terminando de preparar o almoço.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder, dirigindo total atenção para a minha mãe, que desviou a atenção do molho que preparava para nós duas – Renee, você se importaria muito se nós duas saíssemos agora? Bella precisa resolver algo importante comigo o quanto antes.

Confusa, olhei para minha mãe que fez exatamente a mesma pergunta que estava presa em minha língua. – Agora? Mas nosso almoço está quase pronto, querida!

Ela soltou um sorrisinho um pouco forçado - Eu sei, Renee e eu peço desculpas de verdade por isso, mas acontece que é algo de certa urgência, por isso, só iremos Bella e eu. Jasper e Richie poderão ficar para lhe fazer companhia e mais tarde, todos vocês poderão ir lá para casa.

Richie desconcentrou do tabuleiro de damas com que jogava com Jasper e me fitou de forma suplicante. - Eu não posso ir também?

Abri minha boca para responder, no entanto minha amiga misteriosa foi bem mais rápida. Ao se abaixar e cochichar ao ouvido dele. – Eu preciso terminar minha surpresa para você, gordinho. Juro que quanto estiver tudo pronto, a mamãe e eu te ligamos mais tarde.

- Sem contar que se formos com elas, você não vai poder ver o novo Play III que eu tenho aqui na minha mochila.

Richard mordeu o lábio por um segundo, e finalmente deu de ombros - Pode ir então, mamãe. A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Bem, já que eu terei companhia desses adoráveis cavalheiros, não vejo problema algum em vê-las mais tarde. - minha mãe falou solenemente - Mas faça com que ela coma alguma coisa, Alice! Eu não vi a Bella comendo nada desde que chegou aqui ontem à noite.

- Eu irei sim, Renee. E obrigada por compreender.

Só tive tempo de deixar um beijo no alto da cabeça do meu filho e um breve aceno para os outros presentes na sala, pois Alice com toda força intrigante de seus 1,55m começou a me puxar em direção ao seu carro.

- Alice, para onde diabos nós estamos indo?

- Para a casa dos meus pais – ela respondeu de pronto, destravando o alarme do seu carro e entrando com graça no veículo.

Dei a volta e segui seu exemplo, prendendo o cinto com força a medida que ela dava partida para fazer a volta, seguindo na direção norte de Forks. Curiosa não pude deixar de questionar mais uma vez - E qual é a razão dessa pressa toda?

De pronto, ela retrucou. – Bem, eu não tenho as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas, mas acho que minha mãe pode ter.

- E o que Esme tem a ver com isso?

- Você vai entender quando chegarmos.

Nos dez minutos que passamos dentro daquele carro, Alice não comentou absolutamente nada sobre o que a mãe dela tinha relacionado as minhas indecisões. Tentei a todo custo com que ela me desse alguma pista, entretanto, foi impossível fazer com que de sua boca saísse alguma afirmação que me desse alguma pista. Minha curiosidade estava inflamada e durante todo o caminho eu cogitava qual era a relação da tia de Edward naquela história toda.

Era possível que mesmo de tão longe, ela soubesse de algo que estivesse acontecendo com o sobrinho? Será que ela sabia os motivos para que ele agisse tão secamente em relação a mim nos últimos tempos? Ou talvez ela conhecesse a tal Tanya e pudesse me dizer com certeza qual era a relação dela com o meu marido.

Quanto mais perto eu ficava da residência dos Cullen, mais rápido o meu coração trovejava em meu peito. A curiosidade me corroía e a cada metro mais próximo, mas ansiosa ficava para descobrir que motivo nos levava até lá.

Ao chegarmos lá, Alice não estacionou na grande garagem anexa nas proximidades da casa. Preferiu parar bem em frente a majestosa mansão branca encravada no meio de um belo bosque, em uma das áreas mais ricas da cidade. Ainda me deslumbrava ver a fachada característica dos anos 20 completamente restaurada, apesar de toda modernidade que o interior emanava. O requinte de Esme Cullen deveria ser característico de família, uma vez que sua irmã, Elizabeth Masen, também era elogiadíssima pelo seu bom gosto.

Fomos até o alpendre, onde Alice retirou uma chave reserva escondida atrás de um vaso e destrancou a enorme porta feita de carvalho trabalhado. Mal entramos no hall e minha amiga foi imediatamente gritando. – Mãe? Cadê você?

Nem um segundo depois, Esme – como somente ela conseguia – saiu da cozinha usando um avental estampado, segurando uma enorme forma entre suas mãos. – Alice, você já chegou? Eu pensei que você ficaria na casa da... Bella!

Ela livrou-se dos utensílios, deixando-os em cima da uma passadeira próxima e veio abraçar a nós duas ao mesmo tempo. Apesar do contato um pouco estranho, era reconfortante estar ali, sendo cuidada por alguém que exalava tanto esse espírito maternal como ela.

- Eu pensei que vocês só viriam mais tarde, eu ainda estou terminando de preparar o almoço. - ela divagou depois de me soltar e colocar suas mãos em minha barriga. – Você está linda, Bella! A gravidez sempre combinou muito com você.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, até porque me sentir bonita era a última coisa que eu me sentia naquele momento – Obrigada, Esme. Você é muito gentil.

- Então, onde estão o Edward e o Richie? Parecem séculos que eu não vejo o meu sobrinho e meu quase neto!

Não consegui fazer com que o sorriso educado em meu rosto permanecesse, se esvaindo no mesmo instante em que ele foi citado, - Richie está na casa de minha mãe, mas Edward quis ficar em Chicago. – murmurei fracamente ao fitar o chão, sem ter coragem de ver a piedade nos olhos dela quando percebesse o quão devastada estava minha situação.

Alice percebendo que eu voltara a me retrair, decidiu interferir – Mãe, eu trouxe a Bella até aqui porque acho que ela precisa falar com você. Sobre aquilo que me contou na semana passada, lembra?

- Ah, sim. É claro. – a voz de Esme de repente ficou muito mais séria, deixando de lado o tom receptivo no qual ela me recebera. Aquilo despertou minha curiosidade no mesmo instante, fazendo com que levantasse a cabeça a tempo de vê-la recolhendo a enorme travessa - Porque você não a leva até a sala, Alice. Só irei colocar isso no forno e logo, logo me encontro com vocês.

Enquanto Esme voltava para a cozinha, Alice segurou minha mão me puxando até o local que Esme indicara. Fiquei inquieta para saber o que diabos estava acontecendo, tudo girando em torno desse grande mistério que Esme parecia carregar consigo. Sentei-me no enorme sofá claro que minha amiga tinha me indicado e levei uma de minhas mãos à boca e comecei a roer a unha do dedão direito, enquanto sentia a bebê se revirar agitadamente em meu ventre.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Bella. Essa conversa com a minha mãe só te fará bem, você vai ver.

- Sobre o que ela quer falar comigo, Allie? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Edward? Com o Richie? Com esse bebê?

Alice veio ficar ao meu lado, e puxou a minha mão livre e a afagou gentilmente. – Bem, pelo que percebi, Esme pode ter algumas respostas que você precisa, Bella. Ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que pode entender por tudo o que você está passando.

- E porque justo Esme entenderia? – não pude deixar de inquiri, me sentindo mais confusa a cada minuto.

- Porque eu entendo muito bem como você se sente, querida. –, A voz de Esme me interrompeu ao entrar no ambiente de uma forma segura, sem mais o ar de dona-de-casa que trazia anteriormente. De alguma forma, sua postura parecia muito mais forte, confiante e com uma sabedoria que resplandecia em seu ser. Ela carregava consigo um porta-retrato, carregando-o junto ao peito com muito carinho e veio se sentar à minha frente.

- Desculpe, Esme... mas de que forma você sabe como é que eu me sinto? – perguntei, parecendo de certa forma muito rude.

Ela não pareceu se importar e a única coisa que fez foi me estender a fotografia em que segurava. – Porque eu sei exatamente o que é ser mãe de uma criança excepcional.

Não estava preparada para ver o que havia naquela imagem. Ali, estava a mesma mulher sentada agora a poucos metros de mim, porém algumas décadas mais jovem, como mostrava a foto em preto-e-branco. Mas a minha grande surpresa era ver que ela não estava sozinha naquela imagem; havia um bebê em seu colo com certas feições que ainda me assustavam ao ver. Olhos levemente estrábicos e amendoados, rosto rechonchudo e uma boquinha minúscula que não era capaz de conter a língua dentro. Um bebê com todas as características físicas de um portador de Síndrome de Down.

Levantei meu rosto e me deparei com Esme que tinha um sorriso saudoso em sua face. Ela percebeu minha incapacidade de expressar qualquer coisa, no entanto, notou as milhares de perguntas que eu tinha em minha mente. Tomou uma respiração profunda e olhou brevemente para Alice que segurava com um pouco mais de força a minha mão.

Mesmo com a voz levemente embargada, ela conseguiu anunciar com firmeza e doçura algo que me deixou mais do que surpresa – Bella, este era meu filho Joseph. O meu bebê mais do que especial.

[...]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Posso fugir agora ou eu deixo pra corre mais tarde?<strong>_

_**Enfim, mais perguntas – e quem sabe um spoilerzinho – você pode consegui através do meu twitter (arroba)linelins ou do meu Forms www(.)formspringme(.)com(/l)inelinss. **_

_**E lembrem-se do que eu falei lá em cima: Comentários são mais do que importantes para mim!**_

_**A gente se vê dia 25/02! **_

_**Line**_


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Tcharaaaaaaam! Mais um capítulo adiantado! Sabe de quem é a culpa? De vocês que me mandam sempre essas reviews lindas que me deixa toda bestinha!**

**Gente,foi mal não ter respondido a nenhum dos comentários anteriores. Isso é feio pra caramba, porém minha vida tá uma loucura esses dias... Enfim, é esfarrapada a minha desculpa mas é de coração. **

**Enfim, bora para o que interessa?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Nunca fui do tipo de pessoa muito falante. Durante toda a vida sempre gostei muito mais de escutar o que as outras pessoas tinham a me dizer do que fazer com que eu mesma tivesse a predominância da fala. No entanto, isso não significava que deixasse de emitir a minha opinião quando necessário ou decidisse esconder meus próprios pensamentos. Sempre soube medir bem o momento exato em que deveria falar alguma coisa.<p>

Porém, ali, sentada, entre as duas mulheres Cullen, a mudez me tomou por completo. Por mais que desejasse dizer qualquer coisa, a voz tinha sumido de minha garganta e tudo o que de fato conseguia fazer era ficar observando aquela fotografia já envelhecida nas bordas. Encarando uma Esme em seus vinte e poucos anos, com um amplo sorriso na face, segurando um bebê com bochechas rechonchudas, portador da Síndrome de Down.

– Ele era lindo, não era? – a mulher sentada ao meu lado murmurou, acariciando o rosto da pequena criança em seu colo, tantos anos antes – Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje a sensação de carregar essa bolinha macia em meu colo. Diziam que era por conta da distonia que quase todos os bebês com Down têm. Mas sempre achei que o Josh era fofo por ele mesmo. Não tinha nada a ver como a doença.

Obviamente, eu sabia que Esme tivera um filho antes de Emmett e Alice, Tinha total conhecimento da existência desta criança, que tinha morrido com poucos meses de vida. Lembro-me vagamente durante minha infância que no mês de Abril, os Cullens iam até Seattle e sempre que voltavam, a matriarca da família voltava para casa com uma expressão abatida em sua face, que durava alguns dias. Não lembro ao certo como descobri isso, devido ao fato de ser na época muito pequena, mas aquela era sim a data que marcava a morte de seu bebê.

Porém, o que mais me chocou ali foi o fato de em momento algum eu ter desconfiado que seu bebê era excepcional.

– C-como isso é possível? – finalmente consegui balbuciar depois do que me pareceram ser horas. Virei-me para Alice e inquiri em um tom de acusação – Você sabia?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Nunca imaginei isso Bella! Eu mesma só descobri que o bebê era especial depois que comentei com ela sobre sua situação – ela se defendeu, ainda encarando a mãe de forma magoada - Mamãe sempre me contou que o bebê tinha morrido devido a problemas cardíacos...

– O que de fato aconteceu. – completou Esme, tomando sutilmente o porta-retratos de minhas mãos e fitando-o com carinho. – Joseph nasceu com um problema congênito em seu coração. Hoje em dia, talvez ele tivesse alguma chance, mas há trinta e tantos anos atrás, era meio impossível. Foi meio que um milagre ele ter sobrevivido durante dezoito meses.

Girei meu corpo lentamente em direção a Esme que parecia presa a outra época enquanto se mantinha olhando a fotografia. Como ela foi capaz de esconder algo desse porte por tanto tempo? De que forma ela conseguiu sofrer calada todo esse tempo, guardando o fato de ter um bebê com problemas e não compartilhando de sua dor com mais ninguém?

– Porque você escondeu isso de todo Esme? – perguntei, sem conseguir ser sutil em meu tom de voz. Acho que ainda estava abismada demais com toda essa história para tentar entender como ela podia ocultar algo desse porte de sua própria família.

No entanto, isso não pareceu incomodá-la que simplesmente voltou-se para mim com um leve sorriso em seus lábios – Não todos, Bella. Os únicos que não sabiam de nada até então eram Alice e Emmett. Talvez tenha sido um ato irresponsável de minha parte, porém nunca quis especificar aos meninos que eu tive um bebê excepcional.

- E eles nunca viram as fotos do Joseph? – inquiri ainda descrente por alguém conseguir manter um segredo deste por tanto tempo.

- Falar do meu bebê que morreu ainda é algo muito difícil para mim – Esme falou, tomando uma respiração profunda. – Falar sobre essa época é algo difícil para mim. Escondi sobre ele não porque eu tinha vergonha dele, mas sim porque eu nunca superei a falta dele.

Estiquei minha mão e dei um aperto reconfortante em seu braço, tentando demostrar um pouco de apoio. Não tinha – e nem gostaria de ter – a mínima noção da dor que seria perder um filho, quanto mais um que mal tivera a oportunidade de viver. – Eu sinto muito. Por você e pelo Carlisle.

Ela riu baixinho, algo que me deixou intrigada – Bem, tenho certeza de que o Carlisle também sente muito, mesmo não sendo o pai biológico dele.

Não pude de forma alguma impedir que meu queixo ficasse escancarado com mais essa revelação. Tudo estava cada vez mais atrapalhado em meu cérebro; era uma enxurrada de informações para serem assimiladas em pouquíssimo tempo. Sentia-me como se estivesse em um filme, cheio de fatos que extrapolavam o limite de surpresa para um ser humano. Mais uma vez perdi a fala diante de tantos mistérios referentes a esse bebê.

Por mais que isso pudesse ser considerado grosseiro, não pude deixar de perguntar outra vez – Carlisle não era o pai do bebê? Desde que me entendo por gente, você é casada com o Dr. Cullen... Como é que isso aconteceu?

– Mãe, – Alice meio que sorrindo, percebendo a confusão impregnada em minha expressão. – por que você não conta tudo desde o começo? Acho que seria bem mais fácil para que a Bella entendesse.

Ela retribuiu o gesto de forma complacente para a filha. – É claro, querida. Bella, você teria que ouvi um pouco de minha história para assimilar tudo. Você teria tempo?

– Eu sou toda ouvidos. Eu meio que me sinto um pouco perdida aqui. – murmurei.

Esme meneou a cabeça positivamente, colocando a fotografia em seu colo na medida em que começava a me explicar – Como você sabe, eu nasci em uma família relativamente importante em Chicago; os Platt. – assenti brevemente enquanto minha amiga abraçava a minha barriga e apoiava seu queixo em meu ombro – Elizabeth e eu praticamente crescemos em convívio com a elite da cidade. Quando tínhamos idade suficiente para começar a ir a eventos, nós duas estávamos juntas em todos os eventos importantes do estado.

"Foi em uma dessas festas, no início dos anos 70, que conheci aquele que acreditava ser o homem de minha vida. Era um evento de reconhecimento pelos esforços de alguns ex-combatentes da guerra do Vietnã e lá, eu conheci Charles Evenson. Ele era quase quinze anos mais velho do que eu, porém isso não nos impediu de termos uma noite maravilhosa juntos. Conversamos, dançamos, nos divertimos e no final ele tinha me roubado meu primeiro beijo"

"Eu voltei para casa completamente deslumbrada por ele. Bonito, inteligente, corajoso... que mulher de vinte e poucos anos não ficaria completamente encantada por ele? Lembro-me de ter passado o resto da semana comentando com a minha irmã o quanto ele era especial e como eu gostaria de encontra-lo outra vez. E, para minha felicidade, ele acabou indo trabalhar na pequena empresa do meu pai e nós passamos a nos ver com mais frequência."

"Seis meses depois que começamos a namorar, nós dois nos casamos. Meus pais ficaram receosos a princípio, entretanto, se acostumaram bem com a ideia de que estávamos apaixonados. Elizabeth ficou em êxtase, já que a partir de então ela poderia agora se arriscar a procurar seu pretendente. Nós nos casamos no verão de 1976, em uma manhã bastante ensolarada naquela igreja perto do Lago Michigan. Foi uma cerimônia linda que movimentou toda a capital naquele dia. Eu me sentia como se fosse a personagem de um conto de fadas."

"Algumas semanas após a lua-de-mel, descobri que estava grávida. Charles ficou maravilhado com a notícia e se tornou um homem ainda mais apaixonado e devotado do que já era. A cada minuto tocava minha barriga, falava com o bebê. Se eu já o amava antes, isso pareceu apenas se intensificar durante a gestação. Minha vida era a personificação da perfeição e eu me sentia orgulhosa de dizer isso aos quatro cantos do mundo. Sempre quis ser mãe e mesmo que a cegonha tivesse chegado antes do esperado, não via a hora de poder carregar meu próprio filho em meus braços.."

"Só que quando finalmente havia chegado o grande dia, duas coisa fizeram com que ele não fosse exatamente da forma com que eu tinha imaginado. A primeira, a dor foi terrível e por mais que eu soubesse que doía, nunca imaginei que pudesse chegar a tanto. Se bem que essa parte, você sabe muito bem como é, não é, Bella?."

Com isso, eu ri baixinho. – É, o parto em si, com certeza não é a melhor parte de ter um filho.

Senti Alice estremecer às minhas costas e pelo canto do olho notei a careta que se formou em sua face. – Urgh! E vocês ainda me perguntam a razão de nunca querer ser mãe!

– Isso é o de menos, Allie. Qualquer sofrimento vale a pena quando você tem seu pequeno em seu colo. – comentei.

- Verdade. – Esme ressaltou - Tanto é que eu aguentei essa dor por mais duas vezes com você e com o Emmett.

- Mas continuando, - eu disse, sem querer que nada mais atrapalhasse aquela conversa. – Você disse que existiram duas coisas que não deixaram ser exatamente como esperava. Qual foi a segunda?

A face dela ficou mais séria enquanto voltava a falar - Sim, e com certeza esse segundo fato foi o mais difícil de superar. Depois de quase 10 horas em trabalho de parto, finalmente Joseph nasceu, mas mal pude escutar o seu chorinho porque ele foi retirado às presas da sala. Tentei perguntar para qualquer pessoa ali dentro o que estava acontecendo, porém ninguém parecia me ouvir e continuavam todos os procedimentos como se eu nem estivesse lá dentro.

"Fui levada para o quarto, onde permaneci internada por algumas horas sem saber absolutamente nada sobre o meu filho. A verdade foi que naquele corre-corre todo após o nascimento, não fazia ideia se carreguei um menino ou uma menina em meu ventre durante os nove meses. Charles tentou a todo custo buscar qualquer informação, qualquer notícia se o nosso bebê estava vivo ou morto, mas tudo foi em vão. Todos se recusavam veementemente a dizer qualquer coisa sobre o meu bebê.

"Já no final da tarde, depois de estar praticamente à beira da loucura, o obstetra que fez meu parto entrou em meu quarto ao lado de outro homem. Ele se apresentou como pediatra do hospital e juntos eles começaram a nos explicar o que havia de errado com nosso filho."

"Eu já tinha escutado a expressão 'mongolóide' algumas vezes, no entanto, nunca achei que algum dia fosse escutar isso se referindo a algum filho meu. Fiquei em choque a cada informação que nos era passada, tudo o que eu poderia fazer era esmagar os dedos de Charles entre as minhas mãos. Naquele momento, parecia que aquilo não estava acontecendo comigo, como se estivesse em um sonho e nada fosse real."

"Foi Charles quem pediu para ver o bebê primeiro. Acho que ainda estava tão em choque que não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer. Então, quando aquele menininho entrou sendo carregado por uma enfermeira e eu percebi que ele não era exatamente como esperava, eu o rejeitei. Gritei e chorei alto, afirmando que aquele ali não poderia ser nunca o bebê que o meu corpo havia gerado. Eu não tive nenhum problema durante a gravidez, tinha um marido que me amava... era impossível ter saído um bebê defeituoso nisso tudo."

Senti as primeiras lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos, porque não podia nem imaginar o quanto era ainda mais complicado receber essa notícia apenas após o parto. Apesar da dificuldade, eu ainda tive vários meses para me acostumar com o fato de que meu bebê será diferente. Não podia nem cogitar o quanto mais difícil foi para ela, que mal tinha informações acerca disto e teve que enfrentar o "problema" assim repentinamente.

- Como foi que você aceitou? – questionei,

- Charles, é claro. Ele se apaixonou pelo bebê desde o primeiro momento em que o colocou em seu colo. Aos poucos, ele me fez ver que nosso filho não estava morto só porque era excepcional. Ele ainda era a prova mais tangível do amor que tínhamos um pelo outro. Percebi que apesar dos pesares ele agia como qualquer outro bebê e precisava de mim para viver nesta vida.

"Aprendi a viver, conviver com o meu filho excepcional e tentei não me jogar nos pescoços daqueles que se arriscavam a dizer que ele era doente. Sentia ódio das pessoas que evitavam entrar em contato com ele, como se meu filho tivesse alguma coisa contagiosa ou daquelas que o encaravam como se Joseph fosse de outro planeta. Acho que essa foi a parte mais complicada para mim; o julgamento destes indivíduos que repudiam tudo o que não é comum. Mas tive muito apoio de minha família para superar todos esses problemas. Charles e eu estávamos unidos e enquanto estivéssemos juntos, nada poderia atingir o nosso bebê."

"Só que quando Josh tinha quatro meses de vida, Charles sofreu um acidente de trânsito voltando para casa. Não tive nem a chance de me despedir, o outro veiculo o atingiu em cheio e ele faleceu quase que instantaneamente. Eu me senti sem chão quando recebi a notícia. O homem que eu amava, minha fortaleza havia ido embora, me deixando sozinha com nosso filho."

- E-eu... sinto muito, Esme - retruquei baixo, enxugando minha face já molhada. A cada novo fato que ela me contava, mais respeito sentia por essa mulher. Perder um esposo, uma irmã e um filho e se manter como a rocha que ela é hoje era algo admirável.

- Estava tão desnorteada que acabei voltando a morar na casa dos meus pais. No entanto, ver Elizabeth e Edward juntos e enamorados era algo doloroso demais para mim. Mas Joseph foi todo o incentivo que eu tinha para continuar vivendo, afinal, eu costumava pensar que ele era um pedacinho de Charles que estaria sempre comigo.

A essa altura, tanto Alice quanto eu estávamos fungando alto, pois sabíamos que aquele bebê não estava mais presente entre nós. Esme sorriu carinhosamente para nós duas, e naquele instante eu soube que tínhamos chegado a pior parte daquela história.

- Aos seis meses, minha família começou a perceber que Joseph se cansava mais rápido do que os outros bebês. Eu imaginava que isso era devido a síndrome, porém tal fato começou a despertar a atenção de seu pediatra. Daí então nós passamos por uma bateria de exames com meu Joseph. Toda a semana, era algo novo que era necessário ser feito até finalmente termos o diagnóstico preciso de seu problema. Um defeito do septo inter-ventricular, como se fosse um buraco no meio do seu coração fazendo com que ele trabalhasse muito além da conta"

"Eu fui encaminhada para um jovem médico que tinha acabado sua residência em cardiologia infantil. Ele agarrou o caso do Josh com unhas e dentes e semanalmente acompanhava toda a evolução do quadro do meu pobre bebê que mal havia começado a viver. Fiquei receosa pelo fato de ele ainda ser tão novo, porém sua competência superava qualquer desconfiança. Ele tratava o meu filho de uma forma especial, não porque ele tinha Síndrome de Down, mas sim porque ele tinha se afeiçoado de verdade ao meu menino, fazendo de tudo para resolver a doença congênita dele"

- Esse médico deve ter sido muito especial em sua vida. – comentei, segurando o lenço de papel que ela me estendia.

Alice meio que riu e fungou ao mesmo tempo – Foi e continua sendo, não é mãe?

- Carlisle? – perguntei espantada ao mesmo tempo em que Esme assentia firmemente. – Nem dá para acreditar.

- Nem eu mesma consigo assimilar às vezes. – ela sibilou, olhando agora além da ampla parede de vidro da sala – Carlisle entrou em minha vida em um momento em que eu estava extremamente fragilizada e se tornou minha tábua de salvação quando eu mais precisava.

"Nós tínhamos que nos encontrar várias vezes ao mês, alguns momentos até duas, três vezes por semana. Isso acabou construindo uma verdadeira amizade entre nós. Eu lhe contava minhas dores, meus receios sobre a vida de Joseph e apesar de todo seu profissionalismo, sentia que Carlisle também tinha se afeiçoado a minha amizade tanto quanto eu a dele."

"Foi ele que me contou chorando que não tinha conseguido fazer com que o coração de Josh continuasse batendo depois que foi necessário uma intervenção cirúrgica. Foi a mão dele que eu segurei quando meu filho foi enterrado, e ele continua fazendo esse gesto todos os anos, quando é chegada a data da morte do meu bebê. Desde aquele dia, eu encontrei o conforto que precisava nele. Foi ele quem me faz lembrar todos os dias que uma única folha não cai ao chão sem um motivo para isso."

Esme levou uma de suas mãos ao meu rosto e enxugou as lágrimas que rolavam em abundância por meu rosto. – Eu sei que você ainda tem muito medo, querida. Que possui milhares de receios e que talvez ter escutado minha história com um final nem tão feliz assim pode ter sido um pouco frustrante. No entanto, eu gostaria que você soubesse que um bebê excepcional só vem ao mundo para mães excepcionais, Bella. E _você_ é uma delas.

"Alice tomou a liberdade de me contar tudo o que você vem passando em Chicago ao lado de meu sobrinho. As vezes, eu mal posso acreditar que ele é filho de Elizabeth, já que minha irmã era completamente louca por seu sobrinho especial. Mas eu lhe juro, Bella, no final tudo valerá a pena quando você a tiver segura em seus braços. Vai sentir que não existe diferença nenhuma na forma de amá-la."

- Sua filha foi gerada com amor- ela continuou, sua voz mais forte a cada palavra – ela não pode ser exatamente aquilo que você esperava, mas ela é _certa_. E precisa muito de você.

- E-eu...

Ela colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios me interrompendo, para que continuasse a falar. – Depois de alguns meses que o meu filho morreu, eu comecei a acreditar que todos os bebês especiais vêm ao mundo com uma missão. Acredito que a do Josh foi me levar até o Carlisle, uma vez que eu não saberia mais como caminhar sozinha após ter pedido um marido e um filho com menos de dois anos.

- Então, qual você acha que é a missão da minha? – perguntei, torcendo para que ela tivesse alguma explicação plausível para isto.

- A missão da sua bebê, Bella, será mudar completamente a forma com que seu marido vê este mundo.

[...]

Não muito tempo depois que todas as revelações haviam sido feitas, minha mãe, Jasper e Richie haviam chegado a confortável mansão no meio daquela clareira. Engatamos uma conversa amena, no entanto, volta e meia eu me pegava encarando Esme Cullen, sem acreditar que aquela mulher de jeito tão doce pudesse ser uma verdadeira fortaleza. Nunca pensei que alguém poderia suportar tanta dor e consegui se reerguer mesmo com o coração extremamente dolorido. Ela conseguiu se reerguer com bravura e fazer o melhor para continuar vivendo apesar de tudo.

Ao escutar a história dela, me sentia feliz e descontente ao mesmo tempo. Por uma parte, foi bom escutar que ela mesma sentiu dificuldade de aceitar um bebê com Down no início, exatamente como eu. Porém, o que me entristecia (na verdade, me causava meio que inveja) foi a forma com que seu primeiro esposo havia aceitado por completo a criança. Juntos, eles a amaram e não consideraram que o fato de ele ter sido excepcional fora um castigo. Joseph foi idolatrado por seus pais, independentemente de suas condições. E isso era algo que eu gostaria de dividir com Edward.

Foi impossível não me lembrar dele na medida em que escutava o depoimento de Esme sobre o primo que ele sequer fazia ideia que tinha. Em certo ponto, chegava a ser irônico que ele menosprezasse tanto a própria filha que era especial, sem saber que no passado ele tinha um parente que era portador da síndrome. Também não pude deixar de imaginar se tudo não seria diferente se ele soubesse da existência de Joseph desde muito cedo. Qual seria a reação dele se Joseph tivesse vivido por mais tempo e os dois chegassem a conviver? Será que isso mudaria alguma coisa na forma de pensar do meu marido?

No entanto, isso era o que menos importava agora. Nada poderia mudar o que já havia se passado e a única coisa que tínhamos em mãos eram nossas atitudes futuras. Não tinha o poder de responder por Edward, porém eu tinha convicção de quais seriam minhas atitudes a partir de então.

De certa forma, a conversa de hoje fez com que eu renovasse minhas energias, me dando mais certeza de que enfim, eu tinha feito algo de bom. Lutar por minha filha nunca poderia ser algo censurado por ninguém. Eu estava certa desde o principio em decidir mantê-la, não importando as consequências disto. Ao dar-lhe a chance de viver, esse bebê pode ensinar para muitos que o significado da palavra vida ia além de nossa simples compreensão. Na verdade, a menina que estava carregando em meu ventre tinha feito com que eu mesma quebrasse vários preconceitos e paradigmas que existiam dentro de mim.

A cada minuto que se passava, eu notava que a decisão mais acertada que tomei foi ter vindo para Forks. Em menos de dois dias, tinha retomado coragem e determinação para que seguisse adiante com meus planos. Não me importava mais quem estaria ao meu lado para me ajudar a cuidar dos meus filhos e a única questão que eu fazia era não abrir mão deles.

Saímos da casa dos Cullen um pouco depois do jantar, com o céu já completamente escuro como sempre acontecia durante os meses de inverno aqui em Washington. Uma leve garoa caia na cidade, e os pingos da chuva formavam riscos aleatórios nas janelas laterais do carro. Richard dormia tranquilamente deitado no banco de trás do carro enquanto minha mãe dirigia-o seguramente pelas ruas escorregadias da cidade. Durante esse meio tempo, fiquei pensando nos planos para o dia seguinte, me sentindo apavorada, apreensiva e empolgada ao mesmo tempo.

Esme havia me convidado para irmos até Sequim amanhã para conhecermos uma associação de apoio a crianças excepcionais, onde boa parte delas era portadora de Síndrome de Down. Apesar de ter passado os últimos meses mergulhada em tudo relacionado a isso, eu ainda não tinha interagido diretamente com ninguém que estivesse em uma situação meramente parecida com a minha, muito menos tive um contato direto com alguém que tinha Down. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de conhecer outras pessoa, também me batia a apreensão de como eu iria me portar quando chegasse até lá.

– Bella?

A voz de minha mãe me tirou das minhas divagações e eu virei meu rosto em direção à ela – Sim, mãe?

– Você não escutou nadinha do que eu disse, não foi? - Renee disse com um sorriso fixo nos lábios desgastados pelo tempo.

– Não, mamãe, desculpe. O que foi que você estava dizendo?

– Eu estava pensando em ir com você amanhã nessa escola. Sabe, para ver as crianças e saber um pouquinho sobre a minha neta.

Meu próprio sorriso se ampliou em minha face quando a escutei falando desta forma. Inclinei-me sobre a marcha e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. - Obrigada, mãe. Eu sei o quanto essa confraternização das esposas dos oficiais é importante para você.

Ela fez um gesto com as mãos, largando completamente, por dois segundos, o volante,algo que sempre me deixava apavorada, quando se tratava de Renee dirigindo - Minha netinha virá sempre acima de qualquer coisa. Além do mais, garanto que meu dia será muito mais interessante indo pra lá do que escutando as novas fofocas sobre os policiais e trocando receitas para o recheio do peru para a ceia.

– Vocês continuam fazendo isso?

– Todos os malditos anos! – ela bufou, rolando os olhos. – Enfim, você vai levar o Richie também?

Mordi meu lábio inferior e fitei o pequeno menino dormindo encolhido no banco traseiro. – Eu gostaria muito, mas não vou força-lo a nada. Vou convidar para que ele vá comigo antes de coloca-lo na cama quando chegarmos em casa. Se ele quiser vir, será muito bem-vindo.

Minha mãe assentiu e acrescentou - Seria tão bom que ele fosse. Talvez, ao ver essas outras crianças, ele já pudesse entender um pouquinho que sua irmã terá certas limitações.

– Foi justo isso o que pensei. Mas essa é uma decisão dele, não posso força-lo a nada em relação a isso.

– Eu sei. Só que eu estou torcendo para que ele aceite.

– Eu também, mamãe. - retruquei com um pesado suspiro.

Depois disto, não demorou muito até que chegássemos em casa. Fiz menção de acordar o Richie já que não conseguia mais carregá-lo em meu colo, entretanto Renee fez questão de carregá-lo com cuidado até a entrada. Mesmo nitidamente incomodada pelo peso dele, minha mãe o levou os seus braços com adoração, como se tivesse segurando a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Observando-a, não pude deixar de me questionar se seria assim quando a bebê nascesse. O meu desejo era que meus dois filhos fosse amados da mesma forma, sem nenhum tipo de predileção entre um e outro.

Assim que chegamos na sala de estar, a primeira coisa que percebi foi a face vermelha de Charlie e sua respiração acelerada. Ele estava praticamente bufando como um touro indomável e aquilo me deixou apreensiva. Renee percebeu de imediato a irritação de meu pai e se encarregou se levar o mais rápido possível meu filho para o andar superior.

Com o cenho franzido, me aproximei de Charlie e coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro para que ele parasse de caminhar como uma barata tonta. – Qual é o problema, pai?

– Seu marido está me dando nos nervos, Bella! A secretária eletrônica está lotada, seu celular não parou de tocar um minuto sequer e eu estou de saco cheio de atender esse desgraçado a cada três minutos.

Para dar ênfase ao que ele falava, meu telefone começou a chamar naquele exato instante. Ele ficou ainda mais corado de raiva e preocupada com isso, corri até a mesa onde o tinha esquecido antes de irmos até a casa de Esme e peguei-o. Fui até a área de serviço só para ganhar tempo e ter um pouco de privacidade enquanto falava com ele. Já trouxe problemas demais vindo até a casa dos meus pais e a última coisa que gostaria era que eles presenciassem outra vez mais uma discussão a longa distância entre Edward e eu.

Tomei coragem e finalmente atendi aquela ligação antes que acabasse caindo na caixa-postal outra vez – O que foi, Edward?

_- O que foi? Você sabe há quanto tempo eu estou tentando falar com você?_

- E porque essa pressa toda? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_- Ah quer dizer que eu só posso ligar para minha mulher e para o meu filho se por acaso tiver ocorrido algo. Ótimo._

Recostei-me contra a lavadora de roupas e segurei a ponte do meu nariz – Não comece com suas ironias, Edward. Eu estou cansada demais para ter que te ouvir contando piadas inúteis.

_- Cansada, é? E por onde é que diabos você esteve para estar se sentindo assim?_

Minha língua coçou para que eu o respondesse com um sonoro "não te interessa", porém consegui me controlar e respondi da forma mais calma possível – Eu estava na casa dos seus tios. Richie e eu passamos a tarde inteira com eles.

_- E como eles estão? Minha tia está bem?_

Chutei a sapatilha que usava de lado enquanto respondia com uma boa dose de sarcasmo. – Se você quisesse mesmo saber, teria vindo até aqui ao invés de ficar dedicando todo o seu tempo a essa porcaria dessa empresa.

_- É? Você esqueceu que essa porcaria foi quem nos sustentou durante os últimos anos?_

- Você não poderia ter escolhido tempo verbal mais adequado, Edward. – sibilei exasperada – _Sustentou_. E no que depender de mim farei o possível para não precisar nunca mais de um centavo sequer seu!

Após eu ter dito isso, ele ficou em um silêncio tão intenso que cogitei a ideia de que a ligação pudesse ter caído. Quando fiz menção de chamar por ele, finalmente Edward comentou. – _Você não pode estar falando sério._

- Nunca tive tanta convicção de uma coisa em minha vida. Aquela foi a primeira e última vez que você ousou falar alguma coisa para mim sobre gastar seu precioso dinheiro com algo relacionado aos meus filhos, Edward.

_- Ah, que dizer então que eles só são seus?_

- Claro, ou você vai me dizer que agora a Grace significa alguma coisa para você?

Do outro lado da linha o ouvi rindo sobre algo. – _Ah, então o nome da monstrinha será Grace? Que nome mais irônico, não?_

Eu vi vermelho com aquelas frases grosseiras que ele havia proferido – Foda-se, Masen! – com isso desliguei o celular com tanta força que não sei como acabei não quebrando o aparelho delicado.

Nem um minuto depois, o telefone que ficava na sala começou a tocar e eu me apressei para ir até lá e desconectar o fio do aparelho. Olhei de relance para o meu pai que continuou vendo a tevê, porém o tremular de seu bigode me mostrava que ele tentava esconder um sorriso satisfeito. No entanto, eu estava com tanto ódio que não consegui sequer achar graça naquilo.

Toda a raiva que sentia era voltada a mim mesma por ter revelado o nome que vinha pensando há dias para batizar a minha menina. E tinha dito justamente para alguém que de forma alguma parecia querer saber dela. Sentia-me estúpida e idiota por ter dito aquilo e me arrependia amargamente do quanto não conseguia controlar nada quando estava brigando com Edward.

Subi as escadas e fui atrás da única fonte onde eu poderia encontrar um pouco de paz no meio daquele turbilhão. Escutei o som das risadas baixas ainda no corredor e bastou apenas isso para que meu coração parasse de bater tão acelerado e aos poucos fosse se acalmando apenas por conta da presença do meu filho. Ao chegar no patamar da porta, vi minha mãe esfregando a toalha na vasta cabeleira de Richie que soltava uma risadinha para todo o esforço fingido que sua avó fazia com aquilo.

Vendo isso, percebi que aquelas eram as pessoas que eu tinha que me dedicar agora, além de minha filha. Meus pais e Richard eram tudo o que eu precisava para acabar não enlouquecendo com todo o desprezo que sempre achava ao falar qualquer coisa com Edward. Ele já tinha provado por todos os meio possíveis que ele não queria Grace em nossas vidas. No entanto, ele havia se esquecido de que eu era do tipo de mãe que não existia sem os seus filhos. Se Edward não aceitava uma parte de mim, não existia mais motivos para amá-lo como antes.

Mas isso não era algo com que eu deveria me preocupar agora; antes de mais nada, iria aproveitar esse feriado ao lado de minha família, e a partir do ano que vem tomaria uma decisão definitiva quanto ao que fazer com a minha vida. Sei que isso não deixava soar como uma promessa vazia de reveillon, só que estava exausta até de pensar em todos os problemas que me circundavam ultimamente.

- Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui para a frente, mãe. - eu disse enquanto ela se agachava para pegar o pijama que eu havia jogado de volta na mala hoje pela manhã.

- Que bom, querida! Acho que já estou velha que me esqueci como um banho as vezes pode acabar despertando uma criança.

Eu ri e sentei-me na cama e comecei a ajudar Richie a se vestir. Apesar de ele ter idade suficiente para se arrumar completamente sozinho, às vezes eu gostava de troca-lo apenas para fingir que ele ainda precisava dos meus cuidados. Era algo um tanto que agridoce vê-lo fazendo pequenas coisas completamente sozinho, pois uma parte se enchia de orgulho por sua inteligência enquanto a outra morria de saudades da sua dependência por mim.

- Mamãe, a vovó disse que a amanhã eu podia fazer cookies com ela! - Richie afirmou, afastando impulsivamente a minha mão que tentava auxiliá-lo a por a camisa - Você vai ajudar a gente?

- Eu não sei, docinho. Eu e sua avó vamos sair amanhã e não temos muita certeza de que horas estaremos em casa

- Sair pra onde? - ele inquiriu com o cenho franzido.

Renee tentou distraí-lo se despedindo e desejando uma boa-noite a nós dois com um beijo na testa de cada um. Embora, bastou apenas que Richie escutasse o clicar da fechadura para voltar a me questionar outra vez.

Puxei-o para cama com um pouco de dificuldade e ficamos deitados um de frente para o outro enquanto tomava coragem para convidá-lo. - A mamãe vai precisar sair logo cedo, amanhã com a tia Alice, tia Esme e com a vovó Renee. Mas se quiser, você pode ir conosco.

Ele sorriu animado. - Verdade? Mas vocês não vão ficar fazendo essas coisas bestas de menininhas não, né?

Não pude deixar de rir e esfreguei a ponta do meu nariz com o dele. - Não, seu bobinho. Nós vamos para uma escola.

Ele fez um bico desapontado e retrucou - Ah, então nem vai ser tão legal assim...

- Só que essa é uma escola diferente. - iniciei devagar, tentando fazê-lo compreender o melhor possível apesar de sua pouca idade. - Nesse lugar, estudam umas crianças um pouquinho diferentes de você.

- Diferentes, como?

- Lembra quando eu lhe contei que sua irmãzinha era especial?

Ele evitou olhar em meus olhos e sibilou muito baixo - O papai disse que ela vai ser doente.

Engoli em seco todo o ódio que eu sentia por Edward naquele momento, tendo em mente que não poderia envenenar nosso filho contra ele, apesar da vontade de fazer isso ser enorme. - Ela não é doente, Richie. Ela só vai ser um pouquinho diferente de você, docinho. Lembra que eu já te falei sobre isso? Que ela poderá demorar mais um pouquinho do que você para aprender as coisas, para andar, falar.

- E porque é que ela vai ser assim, mamãe? Não dá pra deixar ela lá no hospital até que ela fique boa?

- Infelizmente não, Richie – puxei-o para mais perto de mim, aspirando fundo o seu cheirinho que sempre me acalmava. – o que ela tem, não é como uma gripe que passa apenas com remédio, sabe? Ela vai nascer assim e nada poderá mudar isso, meu bem.

- E por isso que o papai não gosta dela?

Mordi meu lábio com força e fiz um tremendo esforço para que minha voz não saísse trêmula. – Eu acho que sim, filho. Nós dois queríamos tanto lhe dar um irmãozinho perfeito, então quando descobrimos que ela não vai ser exatamente como gostaríamos, seu pai ficou muito triste.

Ele escondeu o rosto no vão de meu pescoço e retrucou – E agora ele nem quer mais saber da gente...

- Isso não é verdade, Richie.

- Mas ele nem ligou pra mim hoje! – ele disse se afastando um pouco, o suficiente para ver seus olhos úmidos. – ele num gosta mais da gente.

- É claro que ele ligou, filho. E ele perguntou por você e eu disse que estava no banho – menti sem culpa, só porque não suportava que ele ficasse magoado desta forma. – Papai está distante, mas ele ainda te ama demais, não duvide nunca disto.

Ele suspirou pesado e voltou a se aconchegar em meu ombro. Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio absoluto, conseguindo um pouco de calma ao ter o meu mais velho em meus braços enquanto sua irmãzinha mais nova seguia fazendo algumas estripulias em meu ventre. Tudo seria absolutamente perfeito, se não houvesse o detalhe de que meu casamento estava além de deteriorado e de que não tinha nenhum plano completo para o futuro dos meus filhos e eu.

Estava tudo tão tranquilo entre nós que eu imaginei que Richie já pudesse estar dormindo, mas para a minha surpresa, ele ergueu o rosto sonolento para me perguntar. – Se você e a vovó vão sair amanhã, o vovô vai ficar em casa cuidando de mim?

– Não, ele provavelmente vai te levar para a delegacia. – respondi, já imaginando a reação empolgada de Richard com o seu provável destino de amanhã – Ele precisa trabalhar também.

Muito embora, para a minha completa surpresa meu filho respondeu – Ah, então amanhã eu vou nesse colégio com você.

- Sério?

Ele assentiu – Lá na delegacia é muito chato. O vovô passa o tempo todo jogando Uno com os colegas deles!

Eu ri alto e mais do que emocionada deixei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele que acabou resmungando, como sempre fazia quando eu exagerava em minhas reações. – Obrigada, bebê. Você vai ser o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo inteirinho!

Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas – Tá, tá, eu sei, mamãe! Mas depois que a gente sair, eu vou querer chocolate quente, tá bom?

- Você vai ganhar até uma dose dupla por causa disso! – afirmei, deixando mais um beijo no alto de sua testa. – Agora só vou tomar um banho rapidinho e já, já eu volto, tudo bem?

Ele meneou a cabeça rapidamente em compreensão. Apressei-me em pegar minha necessaire e meu pijama, e disparei em direção ao banheiro, finalmente, sentindo em minha face algo que não sabia o que significava há dias. Um sorriso sincero de felicidade.

Quando estava quase alcançando a maçaneta, a vozinha de Richard me interrompeu outra vez. – Mamãe?

- Sim, docinho?

- Não demora muito não, tá? Eu queria ficar sentindo sua barrigona de novo. É meio esquisito mas é _muiiito_ legal. Eu já te disse que parece aquele filme do Alien, né?

Eu ri, sentindo-me finalmente aliviada depois tanto tempo. Se a conversa com Esme pela parte da tarde não tivesse surtido o efeito completo, aquela simples afirmação de meu menino fez com que algo que achei que tivesse se esmorecido ressurgisse com força dentro do meu peito. A esperança.

Esperança de que no final, absolutamente tudo acabaria dando certo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse foi mas curtinho do que de costume, embora veio carregado de informações, né? <strong>

**E aí, gostaram da revelação da Esme? E a reação do Richie no final? E o que falar do Edward Masen, hein?**

**Quero saber linda e rozagante a opinião de vocês, tá bom?**

**Ah, lembrando que tô no twitter (arroba)linelins e no formspring (formspringme .com / linelinss) para responder perguntas e críticas de vocês! Aguardo ansiosamente**

**Bem, pra quem não sabe, meu estado ferve durante o Carnaval! Vou sair que nem doida pulando pelas ladeiras de Olinda, por isso post novo só lá pro dia 10 do mês que vem, okey?**

**Beijocas**

**Line**


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

_**Apareceu a Margarida, olê, olê, olá! **_

**E aí, como foram de carnaval? Bom, pois bem, eu me diverti bastante e ainda consegui escrever o capítulo rapidinho, isso não é ótimo?**

**Eu já disse e volto a repetir: os comentários de vocês são o combustível que eu necessito para isso. Foram tantos comentários cativantes, depoimentos cativantes via PM (os quais ainda irei responder com bastante carinho, ok?) que não existe outra forma de retribuir, além de escrever mais rápido, sabe? Só tenho que agradecer a vocês por tudo isso!**

**Lembrando que quem quer saber novidades ou a evolução do capítulo, basta me seguir no twitter _(arroba)linelins_ ou me perguntar lá pelo Forms _www(.)formspringme(.)com/linelinss._ Estou sempre a disposição de vocês por lá! =D**

**Agradecendo à Lu Cavalcanti, que carimbou sua aprovação e a Renata Nunes, que corrigiu os erros e ainda me faz surtar com os comentários perfeitos. Sem vocês eu não faria metade disso aqui, suas lindas! 3333**

**Então, bora deixar de lero-lero e vamos ao capítulo? **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p>Longas viagens de carro nunca foram um grande problema para mim, afinal, morei boa parte de minha vida em uma cidade que ficava a 70 quilômetros de distância do fast-food mais próximo. Por mais que estivesse habituada a ter a conveniência de ter tudo por perto, por morar agora em Chicago, nunca considerei um empecilho passar boa parte do meu tempo sentada dentro de um veículo.<p>

Bem, isto até aquela manhã, onde o confortável Mercedes que era dirigido por Esme parecia superlotado, com tantas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo

Entre as cinco pessoas dentro daquele veículo, estavam a minha mãe e Alice, as duas pessoas mais tagarelas que já conheci em toda a minha vida. Ambas conversavam avidamente por tudo e qualquer coisa, desde que entramos no carro há quase uma hora atrás fofocas de celebridades, receitas novas, técnicas de massagens, remédios milagrosos para emagrecimento... Eram tantos temas diferentes que chegava até ser difícil acompanha-las. Se não bastasse isso para que minha cabeça doesse, acrescente a presença de Richie, que a cada 15 metros perguntava se já estávamos chegando. Era complicado relaxar nestas circunstâncias e me preparar mentalmente para o que enfrentaria muito em breve.

E para piorar um pouco mais a minha situação, minha filha estava estranhamente agitada hoje. Seus movimentos comumente lentos e tranquilos foram substituídos por chutes bruscos e reviradas inesperadas que em certos momentos me tiravam o fôlego por completo. Apesar de achar aquilo estranho, não quis preocupar a ninguém, uma vez que não sentia contrações, portanto, continuei acariciando a enorme bola que havia se transformado a minha barriga, tentando fazer com que a Grace ficasse mais calma.

_Grace_. Eu finalmente começava a me referir a minha bebê pelo nome que havia escolhido para ela. Lógico, ainda estava morrendo de raiva de mim mesma por Edward ter sido a primeira pessoa a saber da minha decisão. Na hora da raiva, acabei deixando escapar para aquele que menos se interessava, e não me perdoava por isso. Durante a noite, enquanto Richard dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado até cogitei a troca do nome, entretanto, já tinha me habituado a pensar em minha menina sendo uma graça chegada a minha vida, por isso não existia termo mais apropriado para batizá-la.

Porém, restava saber como é que ficaria o seu sobrenome daqui a alguns meses.

Não gostava de pensar sobre isso. Afinal, restavam-me tão poucos dias até decidir o que faria com a minha vida. As certezas que eu tinha eram que não poderia continuar aqui em Forks, afinal, eu tinha exames importante para fazer nos próximos dias, incluindo um que poderia me dizer antecipadamente se minha filha sofrerá de algum problema cardíaco. Além disso, Richie precisava voltar para o colégio e de forma alguma eu poderia fazer com que ele perdesse vários assuntos, mudando de Estado no meio do ano letivo. Sem contar que nunca seria capaz de afastar completamente Richie do seu pai; por mais que ele estivesse relapso e frio, não podia afastar os dois, já que era nítido que os dois se amavam de verdade.

Só de pensar nisso, uma dor de cabeça infernal me acometia, dando a impressão de que as veias em minhas têmporas estivessem para explodir a qualquer minuto. Intuitivamente, levei minhas mãos até o local, massageando-as de leve em busca de um pouco de alívio.

Meu movimento chamou a atenção de Renee, que imediatamente parou de falar com Alice e voltou-se para mim. - Você está bem, querida?

- Sim, mamãe. É só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Tem certeza? - ela insistiu.

- Sim, mãe...

Alice virou-se do banco da frente e franziu suas sobrancelhas bem delineadas em minha direção - Bella, você está cuidando da sua alimentação? Está consumindo menos sal? Você lembra que sua pressão arterial estava alta da última vez, não foi?

- Eu sei, Alice. - disse, um tanto que ríspida. - E estou tomando cuidado quanto a isso. Não sou nenhuma irresponsável.

Renee rolou os olhos e acrescentou - Sim, mas nós só queremos ajudar, querida. Você parece tão estressada ultimamente e isso pode de alguma forma prejudicar o bebê.

Mordi a parte interna da bochecha e contei mentalmente até dez, tentando não explodir com as pessoas que só estavam demonstrando um pouco de preocupação comigo e com minha filha. No entanto, era meio difícil conseguir essa proeza quando estava sob tanta pressão desta forma.

Esme foi a única que percebeu que eu não estava gostando nem um pouco de ser o centro de atenção daquela conversa.- Ah, não façam tanta pressão sobre a Bella. Ela precisa ser mimada e não cobrada, certo Richie?

- O que? A gente já chegou? - Ele inquiriu, tirando sua atenção do IPad da madrinha, onde se entretinha com algum jogo que havia no aparelho .

Todos dentro do carro riram da impaciência de meu filho, e eu lancei um olhar agradecido a Esme, que conseguiu enfim mudar o foco da conversa. Minha paciência já no limite; ficava grata pelo breve descanso que receberia nesse meio tempo.

Não demorou muito para finalmente pararmos o carro em frente a uma casa modesta de estilo colonial, nos subúrbios da cidade de Sequim. De fato, nunca imaginaria que naquele local pudesse funcionar um ambiente escolar, desenvolvido especialmente para crianças com algum tipo de deficiência mental. Ali não era exatamente um colégio, mas sim, um modo de preparar as crianças excepcionais para a vida dentro de uma instituição de ensino. Uma forma de prepara-las antes de encararem a vida dentro de uma escola, ao lado de outras crianças ditas "normais".

Pelas minhas pesquisas, vi que vários pais preferiam que seus filhos estudassem em casa. Com auxilio de profissionais preparados para compreenderem os avanços mais lentos de seus pequenos. Era inegável que muitos deles também escolhiam esta opção porque tinham vergonha de suas crianças, coisa inadmissível para mim.

Em relação a isso, eu já tinha minha opinião formada. Dependendo de como Grace iria evoluir nos próximos anos, gostaria que ela participasse de uma escola, onde pudesse interagir com outras pessoas e não ser alguém reclusa. Lógico que temo que ela sofra algum tipo de preconceito, mas em minha modesta opinião, acho que isso será bem melhor para o futuro dela.

- Mamãe, você não vem? - A voz de Richie, já do lado de fora do carro me retirou de meus devaneios, onde eu finalmente saí do Mercedes já vazio.

O ar gelado do lado de fora me fez tremer e por instinto, trouxe Richie para mais perto de meu corpo para arrumar o gorro que estava em sua cabeça e abraça-lo com o intuito de esquenta-lo um pouco mais. Esme, que já havia estado ali inúmeras vezes, foi à frente, sendo seguida logo atrás por Alice. Minha mãe me lançou um sorriso e eu respirei fundo antes de começar a caminhar em direção a entrada da enorme casa.

Assim que cheguei no patamar da varanda, fomos atendidas por uma mulher jovem, bastante alta, cabelos longos e de pele em um bonito tom de canela. Ela abraçou demoradamente Esme, onde trocaram algumas palavras entre elas e logo em seguida se separaram, nos cumprimentando com um caloroso sorriso

- Bem, essa é Emily Young, a coordenadora do projeto _Nothing Can Get You Down_, aqui na cidade. – Esme falou, apresentando-a ao nosso grupo – Ela e sua prima Leah foram as responsáveis de implantar tudo o que vocês verão lá dentro.

Ela rolou os olhos, entretanto, mesmo sobre seu tom bronzeado foi perceptível o corar em suas bochechas. – Não é nada, Esme. Se não contássemos com o apoio de pessoas como você, nossa ideia nunca teria saído do papel.

- Então paramos por aqui com a rasgação de seda e vamos realmente ao que interessa. – Essa é Alice, minha filha que vivia prometendo vir aqui e sempre nos enrolou.

Alice teve a decência de parecer acanhada ao murmurar sua desculpa. – Eu tenho muitos pacientes, não conseguia encontrar tempo direito.

Emily não alterou o sorriso em seus lábios – Não se preocupe com isto. O mais importante é que você finalmente veio. – Então, você deve ser Isabella Masen, a esposa do sobrinho de nossa benfeitora, certo?

- Por favor, me chame de Bella. – respondi, esticando a minha mão para cumprimentá-la – Espero que não se importe por ter trazido mais pessoas. Esta é a minha mãe Renee e meu filho, Richie.

- De forma alguma, Bella. As crianças vão adorar ao perceberem que teremos bastante visitas por hoje. Venham, não vamos ficar congelando aqui fora. E eu acabei de fazer bastante chocolate quente para todos nós.

Emily segurou a porta para que todos nós entrássemos e deixássemos nossos casacos no armário do hall. Ela nos conduziu até a sala de estar, que fora adaptada em uma recepção com uma decoração bastante alegre. As cores vivas nas paredes, o amplo sofá de couro vermelho, cheio de bonecas jogadas por cima dele. Completando o ambiente, estava um mural lotado de fotos, desenhos e mensagens alegres, localizado bem acima de um velho birô, que deveria servir justamente para atender a parte mais burocrática daquele lugar.

- As crianças estão lá dentro fazendo algumas atividades com a Leah. – Emily disse, tentando discretamente arrumar alguns papéis sobre a mesa – Eu vou apenas verificar para ver se elas estão prontas para recebê-los. Enquanto isso, sintam-se à vontade. – disse por fim, se afastando por um estreito corredor de onde era possível ouvir o burburinho infantil.

Sentei-me entre Richard - que agora cutucava um boneco do Homem-Aranha - e Esme, que explicava pacientemente para minha mãe como ela havia descoberto essa instituição. Enquanto isso, não podia deixar de pensar que Emily não era exatamente o que eu esperava encontrar aqui. Em minha mente, imaginei alguém muito mais velho, com cara de vovó que gostava de praticar boas ações, por não ter nada mais interessante para fazer. Ver alguém tão nova e de gestos tão dinâmicos era um tanto que estranho de se assimilar.

- Elas são tão jovens! – escutei minha mãe dizendo, espelhando meus próprios pensamentos. – Como foi que surgiu essa ideia de trabalhar com especiais?

- Emily é pedadoga, especializada em Educação Especial. - Esme explicou e eu resolvi prestar atenção no que ela dizia. – E sua prima Leah é formada em Terapia Ocupacional. Elas se interessaram por crianças excepcionais ainda quando estavam na faculdade, depois de terem assistido um seminário sobre Síndrome de Down juntas. Elas desenvolveram o projeto desta casa e batalharam bastante até conseguirem patrocínio e pais corajosos para deixarem seus bebês com duas meninas de menos de trinta anos.

Percebi o receio de minha melhor amiga ao questionar a própria mãe. – E elas têm alguém... _especial_... na família?

- Absolutamente não. Tudo o que elas fazem é por amor a causa.

- E algo muito bonito de se ver. – Renee comentou, retirando uma das fotos que estavam pregadas por imãs por toda extensão do afresco pendurado na parede. – Elas não precisaram que algo tivesse atingido diretamente sua família para reavaliarem seus próprios conceitos.

O silêncio sepulcral pareceu nos engolir depois daquela última declaração de minha mãe. Apesar de terem sido palavras pesadas, não havia nada além da verdade no que ela havia dito. Com toda certeza, se Grace não fosse portadora de Síndrome de Down, o último lugar onde eu estaria naquela antevéspera de Natal seria naquele lugar. Minha realidade seria completamente diferente do que é hoje, afinal, se minha gravidez fosse tida como normal, acho que não existiria tantos problemas em meu casamento. Pelo contrário, tenho a impressão de que se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, Edward e eu estaríamos mais unidos do que nunca, apenas aguardando ansiosamente pelo novo bebê.

Eu tive uma lição de vida nos últimos meses. Quebrei meus próprios paradigmas e aprendi que nem tudo é aquilo que se espera. Aprendi que meu amor por um filho não se divide, mas se expande de tal forma que não há diferença alguma entre eles. É como se meu coração tivesse dobrado de tamanho para aceitar o que já sentia por Grace, sem afetar em nada meus sentimentos pelo Richard, e por eles me descobri ser capaz de qualquer coisa, não temendo a nada e nem a ninguém em defesa deles.

Mas, se eu tivesse que destacar a maior mudança em mim mesma seria o fato de que aprendi a respeitar aquilo que é diferente. Não é porque algo é considerado "fora dos padrões" que é considerado um erro. Só depois de descobrir que teria um filho especial, e sofrer o preconceito em relação a isso é que pude entender que tudo o que estas pessoas necessitam é um pouco de respeito e aceitação. Nada além disto bastava para que eles sentissem o reconhecimento mais do que merecido.

Não demorou muito até que Emily reaparecesse na recepção, parecendo ainda mais animada do que estava anteriormente. - Elas já estão prontas para recebê-los. - Ofereceu, indicando o corredor para que nos aproximássemos. - Espero que vocês não reparem na bagunça. Nós estávamos fazendo alguns enfeites de Natal para colocarmos em nossa árvore mais tarde.

Esme, foi à frente e era notável a sua pressa para rever os pequenos que ela já conhecia, enquanto minha mãe e sua curiosidade eterna, foi logo atrás dela. E antes mesmo que o restante de nós pudésse até mesmo chegar ao corredor que dava acesso ao local, escutamos vários gritinhos infantis, vindo daquela direção, devido a chegada das duas mulheres.

A primeira coisa que percebi assim que alcancei o patamar da porta foram quase dez crianças, de mais ou menos cinco anos rodeando Esme em um abraço coletivo a medida em que minha mãe, um pouco mais afastada já se debulhava em lágrimas, sendo a manteiga derretida que era. Fiz menção a dar um passo a frente, porém Richie estava enroscando em minhas pernas, agarrando-as firmemente a ponto de me impedir que eu fizesse qualquer movimento.

- O que foi, docinho? - Inquiri, me voltando para ele que não parava de fitar os meninos e meninas à nossa frente com um olhar assustado.

- Eles são esquisitos... - ele sussurrou baixinho, sem conseguir parar de encarar a todos eles. - A cara deles é... estranha.

Alice ao escutar aquilo, fez algo que meu avançado estado de gravidez não me permitia, e se agachou perante Richard. - Você lembra que a gente te contou que eles eram um pouquinho diferentes? - com o assentimento dele, ela prosseguiu - E então, Richie. Essas crianças são como você também. A única diferença é que elas demoram só mais um pouquinho para aprender a falar, a andar... você entende, não é?

Meu filho permaneceu em silêncio e eu queria saber o que falar para que toda essa apreensão que ele sentia fosse embora. Comecei a duvidar que levar o Richard até ali tenha sido uma boa ideia, e que talvez devesse existir alguma outra forma de mostrar para ele que a Síndrome de Down não era algo anormal, como pensava. Acho que minha ideia não tinha sido algo muito positivo, afinal.

Por minha visão periféria, vi um garotinho nos olhando e do nada, ele decidiu vir em nossa direção sem se fazer de rogado. Ele aparentava não ter mais do que quatro anos, de pele muito alvinha e seu cabelo espesso tinha uma longa franja castanho-clara que cobria boa parte de suas testa.

Com passos desajeitados, ele chegou até onde estávamos e esticou suas mãozinhas abarrotadas de biscoitos em direção ao meu filho e perguntou docemente. - _Qué totoito, qué? _

Deixei escapar uma risadinha, enquanto Richie aceitava os doces que o menino lhe oferecera. - Obrigado. - ele retrucou, esboçando um discreto sorriso, por de trás de minhas pernas.

Uma outra mulher de tez indígena assim como Emily, só que de estatura menor e com o cabelo mais curto se aproximou de nós e esfregou a farta cabeleira do garotinho. - Como sempre, você anda oferecendo besteiras para nossos convidados, não é, Andy?

- _Má é totosó_! - Ele respondeu, fazendo uma carinha de indignação muito fofa.

- Eu sei que é gostoso, Andy. Mas nem todo mundo pode ficar comendo tanto doce quanto você!

Alice abriu um sorriso e acabou interagindo na conversa também. – Não se preocupe, Andy, meu sobrinho aqui gosta tanto de biscoitos quanto você, não é Richie?

Meu filho apenas meneou a cabeça, porque sua boca já estava abarrotada da massa de chocolate que lhe foi oferecida. Os dois meninos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e finalmente, Richie saiu de seu esconderijo atrás de mim e resolveu se aproximar do garoto, com a intenção de pegar mais algumas guloseimas das mãos dele. Com um pouco de incentivo de minha melhor amiga, as duas crianças saíram juntas em direção ao centro da sala, onde estava o amontoado de pessoas empolgadas ali. Várias delas mostravam orgulhosas, os adereços que haviam criado para decorar a Árvore de Natal, já instalada no canto da sala.

– Eu deveria ter comprado alguns presentes. – murmurei ao perceber todo o alvoroço natalino e todos nós chegando ali de mãos vazias.

- Não se preocupe, o melhor presente para eles é a presença de todos vocês. – a mulher respondeu, com um breve sorriso – A propósito, sou Leah Clearwater.

- Bella Masen. – retruquei, esticando minha mão para a cumprimenta-la.

- Pode parecer um tanto atrevido de nossa parte, mas Esme me contou que seu bebê será especial. Antes de mais nada, devo lhe dizer que você é bastante corajosa por acatar tudo isso.

Acenei positivamente – Eu não acho que seja coragem... E só não me vejo desistindo de um filho, independente de como ele seja. – retruquei, a medida em que assistia Richie aos poucos, começar a interagir com as outras crianças ali presentes.

- Eu pensava que já não existiam mais mulheres como você. – ela comentou rindo e minhas sobrancelhas se cruzaram em confusão. – O que eu quero dizer é que hoje em dia, quase 95% das gestações onde se descobre previamente que o feto é Down termina em aborto. A maioria das crianças que estão aqui só não teve o mesmo destino porque a mãe só descobriu que ela era especial após o parto ou por conta de questões religiosas de seus pais.

Eu tinha noção de que tudo que Leah dizia era verdade, mas ver aquelas crianças ali, brincando e sorrindo com tanta inocência fez com que eu me sentisse mal ao perceber o quanto daqueles anjos haviam deixado de nascer por conta do preconceito. Quantos deles não deveriam estar aqui também, se divertindo e se sujando de tinta dourada e glitter? Cantando canções natalinas e aguardando ansiosas por Papai Noel, exatamente como qualquer outra criança no planeta?

Senti o meu peito apertar ao escutar toda as risadas a minha volta. Sabia que a vida nem sempre era justa, mas ali eu me deparei com uma iniquidade sem precedentes. Só porque aquelas pessoas eram diferentes, não significava que elas não tinham o direito de viver. A candura delas era algo que o mundo necessitava cada vez mais, afinal, se houvesse mais homens e mulheres tão puros quando um Síndrome de Down, talvez a humanidade não fosse tão mesquinha como é.

Fiquei durante um bom tempo conversando com Leah sobre as dificuldades que ela encontrava em relação a educação das crianças excepcionais. Quis saber todos os detalhes, cada mínima coisa que eu precisaria para atender a todas as necessidades futuras de Grace; as prováveis dificuldades que iria encontrar, que tipo de incentivo deveria fazer enquanto ela fosse bebê... Tentava absorver o máximo que poderia enquanto estivesse ao lado dela.

Mesmo que estivesse um pouco afastada, não pude deixar de notar que Richie puxava conversa agora com uma garotinha, lhe ajudando a pendurar alguns de seus enfeites na árvore que começou a ser decorada. Por ser um pouco mais baixa, ela não alcançava o local adequado e meu filho, solícito, ficou na ponta dos pés para colocar o objeto no local desejado. Assim que conseguiu colocá-lo no lugar, os dois trocaram um sorriso e a garotinha se inclinou para colocar um beijo na bochecha do meu filho. Eu ri da cena e da forma como ele ficou vermelho como uma pimenta, porém não reclamou ou ficou mal-humorado, pelo contrário; prosseguiu auxiliando a garota loirinha, de espesso óculos de grau, em tudo que ela pedia.

A essa altura, Renee já havia parado de chorar e criado uma interação com os pequenos. Vez ou outra, a via conversando com Esme ou Emily, provavelmente questionando coisas parecidas com as que eu perguntava para Leah. Acho que a visita a essa instituição fez tão bem para ela quanto a mim, pois percebi que seu empenho ali não era apenas para me apoiar, mas também porque ela estava interessada também naquelas crianças. Não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhosa por isso, e de ficar agradecida também por que minha filha terá a avó mais coruja do mundo.

Por fim, eu mesma acabei indo falar com alguma das crianças. Dentre elas, a menina que havia beijado Richie, que não se separou dele um minuto sequer. Rachel tinha cinco anos, era um doce e não parava de falar um segundo sobre o seu cachorrinho Puppy, que tinha ganhado de sua tia alguns meses atrás de aniversário. Apesar de em certos momentos ela falar rápido demais e com a língua um tanto que enrolada, foi fácil para nós três mantermos a conversa durante um bom tempo.

Um pouco antes do meio-dia, os responsáveis das crianças começaram a vir buscá-las, uma vez que era quase o horário do almoço. Cada uma delas despediu-se de nós com um abraço demorado, e perguntando quando seria a próxima vez que estaríamos ali. Senti-me triste por que tanto Esme, Alice e até a minha mãe puderam dar respostas exatas ao dizer que voltariam ali logo após as férias de final de ano enquanto eu nem sabia o que dizer ao certo.

No entanto, a única certeza que tinha, depois de ter passado momentos maravilhosos ao lado daqueles anjos era que eu mal podia esperar para que Grace estivesse o quanto antes em meu colo. Afinal, depois de ter convivido por poucas horas com aqueles meninos e meninas, não pude deixar de constatar que havia escolhido um nome mais do que apropriado para a minha garotinha.

Grace era a _graça _que havia sido concedida à vida de todos aqueles que estivessem dispostos a amá-la.

**[...]**

Após uma manhã maravilhosa ao lado das crianças, fomos até uma galeria no centro da cidade comermos alguma coisa, antes de encararmos a estrada de volta para Forks. Logo ao entramos, me deparei com uma pequena loja de brinquedos lotada de pais fazendo compras de última hora para seus filhos. Senti-me péssima ao constatar que não havia escolhido nada para Richie, e aquele provavelmente seria o primeiro Natal em que não ganharia nada e que teria que encontrar alguma explicação sobre o motivo do Papai Noel ter esquecido dele aquele ano.

Ou talvez, eu pudesse fugir durante alguns minutos e pegar nem que fosse algum carrinho para ele. Não tinha muito dinheiro, no entanto, não podia acabar com o encanto desta data para Richie; sempre empolgado, desde a escolha da árvore, passando a noite da véspera sem querer dormir e acordar as 5h da manhã do dia seguinte só para ver o que o Bom Velhinho havia lhe deixado.

Com essa ideia em mente, dei uma desculpa dizendo que iria ao toalete antes de irmos e voltei alguns passos em direção aquela loja. Dos 150 dólares que havia na minha carteira naquele momento, gastei um pouco mais de 30 para comprar um simples carrinho de bombeiro. Aquilo me fez remeter aos tempos em que Edward e eu não tínhamos condições para dar tudo aquilo que nosso filho merecia e foi horrível sentir-me desta forma outra vez. Enquanto esperava minha vez de pagar na fila de prioridade, tentei não demonstrar o meu desespero, segurando ao máximo as lágrimas que insistiam em desabar a qualquer instante.

Por sorte, estava usando uma maxibolsa, então foi fácil esconder o embrulho nela. Corri até o banheiro mais próximo e fiquei me recompondo por alguns instantes, apenas para não demonstrar para ninguém o quanto estava aturdida com tudo o que estava acontecendo ultimamente. Eram coisas demais para lidar sozinha e em certos momentos, me sentia como se estivesse a beira de um abismo, onde a qualquer momento, a mais leve das brisas poderia me derrubar.

Meu celular começou a tocar com o toque específico da minha mãe e eu me apressei a atendê-lo, antes que ela ficasse ainda mais preocupada. Não demorou muito até encontrá-las sentadas em uma das mesas livres em frente ao _Subway, _onde todos já haviam feitos seus pedidos. Como não estava com a mínima vontade de comer, acabei dividindo o sanduiche com meu filho, que de forma alguma conseguiria comer tudo de uma só vez. Enquanto fazíamos essa pequena refeição, não deixamos de comentar o quanto tinha sido emocionante aquelas horas que passamos na instituição coordenadas por Leah e Emily. Fiquei mais do que feliz ao ver Renee perguntando a Esme quando seria a próxima vez em que ela estaria por lá, pois tinha bastante interesse em voltar e poder ajudar de alguma forma.

Em certo ponto da conversa, Richie acabou sendo o centro das atenções por ter passado tanto tempo ao lado de Rachel. Alice o provocou, dizendo que ele poderia estar com algum interesse romântico com a sua mais nova amiguinha, contudo, Richie apenas respondeu de forma tão adulta que fez meu peito se estufar de orgulho dele.

- Eu tava o tempo todo com ela, tia, porque a mamãe explicou que minha irmãzinha vai ser daquele jeito. Daí eu tenho que aprender como ela vai ser, né?

Ao escutar isso, puxei-o para um abraço e deixei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. - É por isso que você vai ser o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo inteirinho, sabia?

Suas bochechas ficaram coradas, entretanto ele não deixou de se gabar naquele momento. - Eu sei!

Após o almoço improvisado, nós voltamos para casa em um silêncio tranquilo durante o caminho. Apesar da temperatura ter caído bastante de ontem para hoje, não havia nevado e tão pouco chovido ao longo do dia, o que deixaram as estradas relativamente tranquilas para serem guiadas. Desta vez, quem guiava o volante era Alice e eu vinha ao seu lado como carona, enquanto Richie, Esme e Renee tiravam um cochilo no banco de trás. Eu me sentia esgotada, mas não conseguia pregar os olhos um minutos sequer durante o trajeto. Fiquei encarando pelo vidro da janela a paisagem sempre verde da Península Olímpica, sem deixar de ficar admirada devido a vastidão das árvores centenárias que existiam por ali.

- Você parece tão cansada, Bella... - Alice comentou aleatoriamente, chamando de volta a minha atenção.

- Eu me sinto cansada. - respondi, sem deixar de fitar a paisagem. - Tente carregar uma mochila de oito quilos a sua frente durante 24 horas e você terá uma ideia do que eu digo.

Ela rolou os olhos – Eu não me refiro a sua barriga, Bella e sim ao seu estado. Parece até que você anda carregando o mundo em suas costas desde quando saiu de Chicago. Você não devia ficar desse jeito, faz mal para a bebê.

– E você pensa que eu não sei de tudo isso? - rebati asperamente, voltando meu rosto dessa vez para encará-la. – Acha que é fácil lidar com tudo o que estou sentindo completamente sozinha?

- Está sozinha porque quer – retrucou no mesmo instante e antes que pudesse revidar, acrescentou – Agora que você está aqui, pode dividir tudo que está sentindo conosco, Bella. É claro que nenhuma de nós poderá entender completamente o que se passa em sua cabeça, mas iremos da melhor forma possível te ajudar. Seu fardo é pesado demais para suportá-lo sozinha.

Joguei a cabeça contra o recosto do banco, suspirando pesadamente. – Eu sei, Allie, e eu agradeço por isso, de verdade.

– Você não tem que agradecer! Precisa extravasar, gritar, chorar... qualquer coisa para tirar toda essa negatividade que anda te consumindo! Na verdade, acho que esmurrar o canalha do meu primo seria a coisa mais apropriada a se fazer.

Aquilo me fez sorrir. – Sim, definitivamente isso seria ótimo.

Seu semblante ficou mais sério, e percebi seus olhos se voltando rapidamente retrovisor, apenas para averiguar as pessoas atrás de nós. – Você imagina quem seja essa Tanya? Será que é alguém ligado ao trabalho de Edward?

Dei de ombros, exatamente como tinha feito no dia anterior, quando eu lhe contei da existência dessa mulher ontem à tarde. – Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Talvez sim, mas aí eu me pergunto a razão que o Edward teria para esconder a presença desta mulher de mim. No mínimo, é algo suspeito.

Alice assentiu e depois completou – Sem contar que Lauren está envolvida nisso também, Eu sempre achei aquela loira azeda uma tremenda de uma escrota. É bem do feitio dela esconder alguma putice dos patrões em troca de uma promoção...

– Por favor, Allie, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Ela mordeu o lábio antes de falar – Desculpa, Bella, eu não deveria estar falando mesmo sobre isso. Só que é difícil de imaginar o meu primo na cama com outra mulher. Afinal, ele sempre foi tão louco por você e...

– Alice, _por favor._ – supliquei.

– Desculpe.

Não houve sequer um minuto de silêncio quando eu resolvi por conta própria voltar a falar. – E mesmo que Edward esteja mesmo com uma amante agora, eu já me sentia traída por ele muito antes. Edward me enganou pela primeira vez no momento em que ele renegou a nossa filha. Ele sempre disse que poderíamos enfrentar qualquer coisa, desde que estivéssemos juntos. Em todos esses anos que estivemos juntos, abdiquei de mim mesma por ele, e quando eu acho que vou receber um pouquinho disto de volta, ele me apunha-la pelas costas da pior maneira possível. Não aceitando algo que é nosso; que por mais que seja diferente, existe um pouquinho dele também... E sinceramente, Alice, eu acho que não poderei nunca perdoar esse tipo mentira.

- Eu também não perdoaria, Bella. – ela falou gentilmente, retirando uma mão do volante para apertar a minha mão. – Não tem como desculpar uma atitude mesquinha e egocêntrica como esta.

Meneei a cabeça positivamente a medida que fungava e passava as costas de minhas mãos sobre a humidade em minha bochecha para depois murmurar – Agora desde ontem, tem uma coisa que não sai de minha cabeça.

– O que?

– Será que o Edward sabia da existência do Joseph? E é por isso que ele fez tudo isso com a nossa filha?

Alice balançou a cabeça veementemente, sibilando a sua resposta. – Sem chance, Bella. Nem eu que sou filha da Esme sabia que tinha um irmão Down, quanto mais o meu primo. Mamãe não contou nem sequer toda a história para o Emmett; vai esperar que ele chegue aqui, na semana que vem para lhe dizer tudo. Sem chances de que o Edward soubesse de algo, provavelmente não agiria tão estupidamente. Ele seria muito mais maduro para lidar com tudo isso.

– Eu acho que você tem razão – retruquei, recostando minha cabeça contra o vidro, curtindo a brisa quente vinda do aquecedor do carro. – Ele teve um primo que nunca pode conhecer e uma filha que se recusa a aceitar com as mesmas características. O quão irônico pode ser isto?

Do nada, Alice soltou uma risadinha baixa. – Até quando você vai ficar se referindo a ela como minha filha? Será que já não está na hora de escolher um nome para a minha sobrinha preferida?

– Na verdade, eu já pensei nisso.

– Sério? E porque você não me contou? – inquiriu, me dando um cutucão nas costelas.

– Sei lá, falta de oportunidade, talvez...

Ela bufou irritada – Ok, Bella não me mate de curiosidade aqui. Qual é o nome dela?

– Grace. – afirmei com um breve sorriso, acariciando a minha barriga em retribuição aos chutinhos que ela me dava há alguns minutos.

– É um lindo nome, e bastante apropriado. – comentou, fazendo uma curva mais sinuosa na estrada – Já pensou no do meio?

– Ainda estou na dúvida, Andei brincando com algumas combinações, mas nenhuma delas me encantou tanto. Na verdade, o que mais me preocupa agora é o sobrenome dela.

– Será que o Edward vai se negar a registrá-la? Por mais que ele não goste da ideia de ter um bebê com Down, ele é o pai dela!

Balancei a cabeça negativamente um pouco antes de responde-la – Bem, sou eu que estou pensando seriamente em registra-la com meu nome de solteira. Se ele se recusa a aceita-la, eu também não quero nada dele, começando pelo sobrenome.

– Bella, isso é sério. Você pretende mesmo tirar os direitos de Edward como pai?

– Que direitos, Alice? – disparei em troca. – De humilha-la por não ser perfeita como ele gostaria? De ignora-la por ser diferente? De chama-la de monstrinha? Obrigada, mas não, Alice. Grace e eu não precisamos disso para sobreviver.

- E quanto ao Richie? – ela sussurrou baixinho. – O que acontece com ele nesse meio tempo.

– E por ele que mais temo. – ponderei em resposta. – Não posso mentir e dizer que Edward foi um péssimo pai para ele. E além do mais, meu filho o tem como o herói pessoal dele. Sinceramente, não sei como agirei daqui para frente.

– Que dizer então que vocês irão mesmo se divorciar, não é? – ela perguntou, com um tom de lamento.

- Provavelmente. – comentei, deixando uma lágrima solitária que insistiu em escorrer pelo meu rosto. – Por mais difícil que seja admitir que ainda o amo, eu nunca poderei viver ao lado de um homem que não aceite o próprio filho. Isso faz com que eu desconfie do amor que ele diz sentir por mim... Como de fato isto está acontecendo.

Minha última afirmação ficou no ar, tão sufocante como sempre. Meu coração em pedaços martelava alto e tudo o que eu mais desejava naquele momento era estar sozinha e poder chorar, apenas para aliviar um pouco desse nó em meu peito. Toda as vezes em que eu pensava no fim de meu casamento, era como se minha mente acionasse um filme de todos os momentos felizes que eu vivi ao lado de Edward durante todos esses anos. Desde quando éramos duas crianças, quando ele me protegia de tudo e de todos, passando pela adolescência, onde vivemos toda a intensidade de estarmos apaixonados e finalmente o nosso reencontro anos depois em Chicago, onde pudemos amadurecer o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro. Tantos momentos felizes, tantas experiências, desejos e sonhos em conjunto tendo um ponto final doloroso em questão de meses. Tudo por conta da intolerância e do preconceito que nos cercou de tal maneira, que fez com que nos tornássemos estranhos sobre o mesmo teto.

– Bella, eu...

– Quer saber? – a interrompi de forma brusca. – Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, está bem? – E com esperança que por um fim naquele assunto, liguei o rádio esperando que algumas músicas fosse o suficiente para preencher o silêncio até que chegássemos em casa.

Porém, o tiro havia saído pela culatra assim que a próxima música começou a soar baixo pelos autofalantes do veículo. Quando os primeiros acordes de _Don´t Speak _começaram a serem executados, e eu achei simplesmente ridícula a ironia do momento, afinal, quem poderia imaginar que uma canção de quase três décadas atrás fosse ser tocada exatamente naquele instante?

Por sorte, eu tinha uma melhor amiga que não deixou que a música alcançasse seu refrão, desligando de volta rapidamente o aparelho. Alice olhou para mim de forma carinhosa e sugeriu algo que talvez eu estivesse de fato precisando. – Quando chegarmos à Forks, eu irei te arrastar lá para casa e iremos assaltar a geladeira de Esme. E eu estou pouco me _fodendo_ que esteja fazendo cinco graus negativos lá fora; nós vamos nos estufar de sorvete, está bem? Você realmente precisa disso e pode fazer sem culpa alguma já que está grávida mesmo.

Eu ri, lhe lançando um sorriso agradecido. – É por essas e outras que você sempre será minha melhor amiga, Alice. Só você é capaz de me fazer sorrir depois de tudo isso.

– É para isso que estou aqui. – Disse afagando outra vez a minha mão. – Sempre e quando precisar.

**[,,,]**

Durante o restante da tarde, eu fiz exatamente o que Alice me sugeriu. Ao descermos em casa, Alice me arrastou até meu quarto e ficamos lá isoladas por boas quatro horas. Lamentei e chorei, exatamente como se eu fosse uma adolescente de novo, o que de certa forma foi bom. Após nossa conversa, eu me senti muito mais aliviada ao poder dividir tudo aquilo com alguém que me compreendia. Ela me ofereceu ajuda, são só emocional, mas financeira também, que por ora recusei veementemente. Antes de qualquer coisa, precisava resolver o que finalmente faria com a minha vida; como iria conseguir dinheiro, como eu voltaria a morar em uma casa, que nunca senti que fosse completamente minha... Precisava achar uma solução para todas estas pendências antes de tudo.

Quando Alice saiu, a noite já havia caído sobre Forks. Charlie já havia voltado do trabalho e já tinha ligado o televisor, onde assistia a reprise de alguma partida de baseball ao lado de Richie. Na cozinha, eu podia escutar minha mãe cantarolando ao mesmo tempo em que concluía o jantar e eu pensei em ir ajudá-la, apenas para não me sentir tão inútil.

Mas, quando fiz menção a mudar meus passos para aquele cômodo, a voz do meu filho me perguntando algo, interrompeu os meus planos. – Mamãe, o papai não vai ligar hoje?

- Eu não sei, filhote. – murmurei sem jeito enquanto assistia os bigodes de meu pai se revirando em uma careta. – Talvez ele tenha ligado enquanto nós estávamos fora.

Seus olhos verdes fitaram o chão a medida que retrucava sem jeito – A vovó viu se ele tinha ligado, assim que a gente chegou em casa e não tinha nenhuma.

Charlie fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, contudo, bastou apenas um olhar meu para que ele permanecesse calado. Fui sentar ao lado do meu filho e puxei-o para o meu lado antes de voltar a falar novamente. – Talvez ele ainda esteja trabalhando, Richie. Mas tarde, antes de irmos dormir, nós vamos tentar falar com ele outra vez, está bem?

Ele meneou a cabeça e naquele exato instante Renee apareceu na soleira da sala, anunciando que a famosa lasanha da vovó Swan estava pronta. Apesar daquele prato ser de fato muito delicioso, nem eu e muito menos Richard estávamos com apetite para apreciarmos devidamente. Comemos apenas o suficiente para não desapontarmos por completo a minha mãe, que tinha passado tanto tempo com afinco apenas para prepará-la.

Após comermos, meu filho e eu nos dispusemos a arrumar a cozinha e colocarmos o pratos sujos na lava-louças, dando uma folga para meus pais que foram imediatamente para a sala, verem algum filme de comédia que vinha sento anunciado desde cedo. Mas a verdade era que eu tinha certeza que Renee estava dando ao Charlie todos os detalhes de nossa visita à instituição hoje pela manhã, contando-lhe tudo o que fizemos naquele lugar, de certa forma, mágico.

Aproveitei também o momento a sós com o meu filho para conversarmos sobre o que havia acontecido aquela manhã. Eu precisava saber qual foi a conclusão verdadeira dele a respeito das crianças e a melhor forma de saber o que se passava na sua cabecinha era agora, quando estávamos completamente sozinhos. Surpreendeu-me a maturidade do meu menino em relação às condições daqueles pequenos, vendo-o afirmar que não via problemas em que sua irmã nascesse daquele jeito.

Uma afirmação tão simples, que me tomou de esperança. O fato de ele aceitar a irmã da forma que era e não culpa-la mais pelo que estava ocorrendo entre Edward e eu era um conforto muito grande para mim, que tanto sofri sem saber se estava tomando a decisão correta ou não ao mantê-la. Ter o apoio de Richard agora era tudo o que necessitava, provando que tudo valia a pena afinal.

Em certa altura da conversa, Richie parou de enxugar os talheres que usamos e se voltou para mim. – Mãe, o papai não quer a bebezinha só porque ela vai falar enrolado e ter os olhos vesgos?

- Não é exatamente por isso, Richard. – Expliquei, fazendo com que ele parasse o que estava fazendo e instrui-lo a sentar-se em cima do balcão. – Ela terá Down e algumas pessoas acham que isso é um erro. E infelizmente seu pai pensa desta forma.

- Mas isso é besteira! Eu vou contar pro papai que eu tive lá com eles. Que no começo fiquei com um pouquinho de medo, mas depois eu vi que eles são legais. Você vai ver, mamãe, depois que eu falar isso pra ele, o papai vai gostar da minha irmãzinha também. Eu prometo!

Eu ri e o abracei apertado, torcendo para que tudo pudesse ser resolvido com tanta facilidade, como sugeria a sua inocência. – Eu espero que você tenha razão, meu amor. Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero.

Uma vez que chegou a hora de irmos para a cama, eu tentei ligar para Edward, no entanto, não consegui contato algum nem em seu celular e muito menos no telefone de casa. Cheguei ao ponto de discar para o escritório, no entanto a chamada caiu sempre na secretária-eletrônica.

Estava começando a ficar preocupada com esse sumiço e até cogitei a ideia de ligar para alguém que trabalhasse com ele, somente para saber sobre o seu paradeiro. No entanto, já se passavam da 1h da manhã em Chicago e com absoluta certeza, esse não era um horário muito confortável para sair ligando como uma louca atrás do paradeiro dele. Por fim, para o desapontamento do meu menino, decidi tentar ligar outra vez amanhã, logo nas primeiras horas do dia.

Outra vez, demorei muito para pegar no sono e fiquei boa parte da madrugada velando o sono do meu garotinho. Nos poucos minutos em que consegui dormir, não consegui descansar direito, não houve um momento onde minha mente parasse por um breve instante e me permitisse que eu alcançasse a inconsciência. Nesse meio tempo, tentei ler uns poucos livros que ainda existiam nas prateleiras de meu quarto, mas por já conhecer os enredos, logo me vi desistindo deles também.

Por volta das quarto da manhã resolvi finalmente descer e ligar o televisor, já que havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer ali. Em poucas horas, a rotina dos Swan começaria, e conhecendo a minha mãe, sabia que o dia seria mais do que agitado, uma vez que finalmente estávamos na véspera do seu feriado favorito. Senti-me esgotada só de lembrar todo o alvoroço que seria naquela casa no dia de hoje, caso algo saísse de seus planos. Decidi então aproveitar os últimos minutos de sossego, vendo sobre a vida dos alces em um documentário no _Animal Planet_. Por pura contrariedade, minhas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas e quis zombar de mim mesma, pelo fato de meu corpo querer se desligar, justo quando precisava ser despertado. Por fim, acabei acatando o que meu organismo queria e me deitei ali mesmo no velho sofá, sendo finalmente dominada pela vontade de dormir.

Porém, no que pareceram ser poucos instantes depois, comecei a escutar batidas fortes e ritmadas vindas de um lugar próximo. O martelar insistente acabou me trazendo de volta e eu demorei alguns segundos até perceber que tal barulho vinha de alguma pessoa socando a porta de entrada da casa. Olhei para o meu terrível estado amarrotado, e cheguei até a titubear se deveria me trocar antes, contudo, ao lembrar que ali morava o chefe de polícia da cidade, notei que deveria se tratar de alguma urgência. Ignorei a pouca vaidade que me restava e caminhei até a entrada com o cabelo bagunçado e o velho moletom puído colado à minha barriga crescida.

Em minha pressa, não me dei ao trabalho de olhar pelo olho-mágico quem era o ser que nos incomodava tão cedo. E devido a nisso, o meu coração parou de bater em meu peito ao ver _quem_ era que estava ali a minha frente.

Com o cabelo mais desalinhado do que o costume, uma barba que pelo tamanho não era feita há dias e usando um terno que parecia ter passado meses no fundo de um armário, Edward me encarava de forma tão fria que chegava até a gelar minha alma. Nós ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo e eu perdi minha própria fala, por nunca imaginar que justo ele estivesse ali naquele momento.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, mas enfim ele quebrou o silêncio ao afirmar com a voz tão ácida quanto um corrosivo perigoso. – Acabou essa palhaçada, Bella. Arrume suas coisas e pegue o nosso filho porque nós vamos voltar para casa. Agora!

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Posso correr agora, eu deveria deixar para mais tarde?<strong>

**Antes de levar as pedradas, eu só gostaria de fazer um comercialzinho de duas amigonas autoras. A Guanabeer tá fazendo uma gincaninha entre seus leitores para ganhar um Ovo de Páscoa de Amanhecer – ou para os íntimos, O Ovo do Dudu! Tem coisa mais gostosa do que se deliciar duzovinhos desse homem? **

**Já a CellaES também fez uma promoçãozinha para a criação de um Banner de Teach Me How To Fly, fic de sua autoria, valendo outtake inédito e capítulo com antecedência! Tá bom ou querem mais? **

**Como leitora, de jeito algum eu perderia essas duas oportunidades! Para mais informações vocês podem procurar o perfil delas aqui no FF entre minhas autoras favoritas, e/ou segui-las pelo twitter _(arroba)guanabee_r e _(arroba)cella_es_! Espero ver geral participando, hein? **

**Acho que é isso, lembrando: comentários são bons e eu ADORO!**

**Até dia 19/03! **


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

_Oi meninas! _

_Bem, minha net tá uma grande b*&sta esses dias, por isso houve vários alarmes falsos de postagem, embora esteja tudo aqui agora. _

_Ah, outra coisa que peço-lhes humildemente minhas desculpas, foi pelo fato de não ter tido tempo de responder nenhuma das reviews do último decentemente. É um absurdo que aos poucos estou tentando corrigir, afinal de contas, responder as dúvidas de vocês é o mínimo que eu posso fazer, né? Vou fazer de tudo para não ser tão negligente neste novo capítulo, okey? _

_Antes que eu esqueça, eu queria destacar duas coisinhas que recebi nos últimos comentários (posso não responder, mas leio e amo TODOS). A primeira foi um texto fodástico que a leitora **Laura Cristina**, me mandou e tipo, é perfeito! Sugiro que vocês procurem no Google o artigo "Bem-vindo a Holanda" sobre crianças excepcionais. Tipo tem tudo a ver com os sentimentos que se passam aqui na fic. _

_O segundo ponto de fato é uma pergunta feita pela **Janaina da Rosa**, questionando sobre se a Sindrome de Down é hereditária. A pergunta é tão importante que quis dividir com todas, espero que você não se importe, Jana. _

_Enfim, Down é sim hereditário. Tipo, a mãe portadora pode sim ter 50% de chances de ter um filho com a síndrome também. Já meninos com Downs são estéreis, sem chance alguma de serem pais e consequentemente, terem filhos com o mesmo problema. No entanto, o fato de Esme e Edward serem pais de um bebê especial não passa de mera coincidência, digna de fanfic. Não é porque ele teve um primo assim, que toda sua família tem predisposição a isso. Deu para entender a diferença? _

_Bem, se não, Formspring e Twitter estão sempre a disposição! =D_

_Antes que eu esqueça; Re e Lu, MUITO OBRIGADA por tudo, fias! Isso aqui não existiriam sem vocês! _

_Decido essa capítulo a minha sistar perdida na floresta amazônica, **Cella ES.** Se um dia ela resolver ler isso aqui, ela verá que tem dedicatória pelo ¼ de século dela! (leia-se isso também como uma desculpa esfarrapada de quem não conseguiu escrever uma o/s decente de presente! Kkkkkkkkkk)_

_Chega de lero-lero e prepararem os lencinhos porque a coisa por aqui tá TENSA! _

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Se existia algo em minha vida que odiava com todo o meu coração era ser pega de surpresa. Por melhor que fosse o "imprevisto" eu nunca sabia ao certo como agir, o que falar... minha mente ficava simplesmente em branco a ponto de não esboçar reação alguma.<p>

E era exatamente desta maneira que me encontrava naquele momento, quando abri a porta e me deparei com Edward, que me encarava de forma tão gélida quanto a temperatura de Forks naquela manhã de véspera de Natal.

Eu podia sentir meus lábios tremulando, como se buscassem as palavras corretas para serem ditas ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos se fixavam na figura do homem a minha frente. O seu terno geralmente impecável estava todo amarrotado, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que o comum, as profundas olheiras, que de tão roxas pareciam mais dois hematomas e o cheiro do cigarro impregnado com a sua colônia favorita. Era como se houvesse dois homens diferentes em uma só imagem: podia perceber os traços do _meu_ Edward misturados à figura fria deste ser diante de mim, e isso apenas me deixava mais confusa com meus próprios sentimentos do que já me encontrava.

- Vamos, Bella, O que você está esperando? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, ao seu dispor. – ele sibilou firmemente através de seus lábios rachados por conta do frio, ou talvez pelo uso excessivo da nicotina.

.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – foi tudo o que consegui finalmente falar, depois do que pareciam ter sido horas – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, tentando acalmar meu coração que batia descontrolado, em uma miscelânea de sentimentos que eu mesma não poderia identificar ao certo.

- Acha que viajei a madrugada toda à toa? Que sou idiota ao ponto de passar o Natal longe do meu próprio filho por causa do seu egoísmo?

- Egoísmo? – revidei ultrajada – desde quando eu sou egoísta, Edward? Eu te chamei para virmos, lembra?

- E depois desapareceu com o Richard! Tem ideia do quão maluco eu fiquei quando voltei para casa? Em todas as merdas que pensei que poderiam ter acontecido com vocês dois?

- Mas eu deixei um bilhete!

- A _porra_ de um bilhete, Bella! – Ele gritou. – Depois de dez anos juntos, você desaparece deixando somente a porcaria de uma nota dizendo que não conseguia mais viver comigo!

- Dá para falar mais baixo? – rebati asperamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim e saindo para a varanda congelante. Porém, mesmo que a temperatura estivesse baixa, a raiva me consumia de tal maneira que faria com que eu me aquecesse de qualquer jeito. – Meus pais e o Richie ainda estão dormindo!

Ele riu, debochando – E daí? Estou pouco me lixando para isso, afinal quanto antes Richie acordar, mais cedo podemos voltar para casa. O próximo voo é daqui a cinco horas e...

- Como assim próximo voo? - interrompi-o no mesmo instante - Quem disse que eu vou voltar para Chicago com você?

- As passagens já foram compradas, Bella. Por isso, eu te dou meia hora para arrumar as suas coisas e se despedir de Charlie e Renee porque partiremos às seis em ponto.

Não pude conter a risada de escárnio que saiu dos meus lábios. – Por favor, Edward, vê se cresce! Suma daqui e só volte quando tiver pelo menos um pouco de juízo em seu cérebro.

Fiz menção a me afastar, dando meia volta e indo na direção da porta, entretanto, uma puxada forte no meu antebraço impediu que meu movimento se realizasse por completo. A força que Edward usou somado ao fato dos quilos a mais adquiridos ao longo da gestação fez com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e tombasse para frente, quase caindo em seus braços. Ele tentou me ajudar, mas fui mais rápida e impedi que isso acontecesse.

- Isabella, escute: nós precisamos conversar e isso tem que acontecer agora, entendeu? – ele ditou, sem afrouxar o aperto em meu pulso.

- Me solta, Edward! – bradei, tentando afastar meu braço à medida que seus dedos praticamente se transformavam em garras, impedindo que eu me movesse.

- Não até que você me ouça!

Sentia as primeiras lágrimas se acumularem em meu rosto, não por conta da dor que seu apertão intenso causava, mais sim devido ao fato de não ser capaz de me livrar dele sozinha; como se sua mão sobre mim fizesse alusão à dependência financeira e emocional que eu ainda tinha dele. Era como se invés de sua mulher, fosse uma espécie de menina malcriada que resistia em ir para o castigo, e tal fato me frustrava e fazia com que meu sangue pulsasse em meus ouvidos devido à ira que sentia por ele .

- Eu não vou falar nada com você agora! – afirmei apesar de meu tom ter sido menos intenso do que gostaria. Cravei minhas unhas no braço que me segurava e praticamente supliquei para que ele me soltasse. – Edward, isso está me machucando!

- O que diabos está acontecendo por aqui? – Meu pai protestou, e mesmo que ainda estivesse aposentado e vestido de pijama de flanela, sua postura policial o tomou por completo. – Solte-a, agora!

- E melhor você não se meter nisso, Charlie. – Edward pediu, finalmente largando meu braço, que já estava marcado de vermelho por conta da força que ele utilizou sobre ele. – Isso é entre _minha_ mulher e eu.

- Ótimo, - ele se aproximou, colocando a mão por cima do meu ombro antes de voltar a falar – Mas lembre-se que estamos sob o _meu_ teto e que ela é a _minha_ filha!

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, tornando-os mais confusos do que já estavam – Olha, Charlie, te respeito muito, mas tudo na vida têm limites. Eu preciso falar com a Isabella e isso é algo apenas entre nós, entende?

- E porque não fez antes? – meu pai exigiu – Você teve mais de quatro meses para fazer isso e de repente, aparece aqui às cinco da manhã da véspera de Natal? Gritando na minha porta como se estivesse em alguma espécie de bordel, não demonstrando um pingo de respeito pelo seu próprio filho, que está dormindo lá em cima ?

Edward respirou fundo, um gesto que reconhecia muito bem, demonstrando impaciência - Eu não estou com _saco _para os sermões de ninguém, Charlie. Apenas preciso falar com minha esposa, por isso, o quanto antes você se retirar, melhor será.

Eu assistia a troca entre os dois homens sem demonstrar reação, no entanto, quando comecei a perceber que a face do meu pai estava se colorindo em um rubro vibrante, comecei a me preocupar. – Pai, pode ir. Eu vou fazer com que ele vá embora. Volte lá para dentro.

- Eu não vou sair, Isabella. – ele contrariou o que apenas me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

- Vê se cala a boca, Edward!

Charlie tomou uma respiração profunda antes de voltar a falar – Se você não é homem suficiente para ter consideração por uma mulher grávida da sua própria filha, seria melhor que, pelo menos mostre algum respeito por seu outro filho; Richard ainda está dormindo e não merece acordar e escutar vocês brigando outra vez.

Edward deu um passo a frente e apontou um dedo para ele – Não julgue o amor que eu sinto pelo Richie, Charlie! .

- Como não? – ele revidou, se aproximando ainda mais de Edward, apesar das minhas tentativas vãs de evitar que isto ocorresse – Que espécie de pai chama a própria filha de monstro?

- Ah, pelo visto a Bella anda atualizando bem vocês, não? – ele retrucou acidamente.

- _Por favor_, Edward – supliquei, sentindo minha cabeça pulsar devido a uma enxaqueca que se aproximava. – Saia. Nós podemos conversar depois, sim?

- Não saio daqui até falar com você, Bella. – disse categoricamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Olha aqui, moleque! Minha paciência com você já chegou aos limites! – Ele trovejou, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse um pouco em meu lugar – Suma da minha casa e nunca mais me apareça por aqui!

- Não até com que eu converse com ela! – Edward rebateu no mesmo instante.

- SAIA!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!

Não sei ao certo como aconteceu; em um segundo, a mão de meu pai envolvia protetoramente sobre os meus ombros, no outro, ela já havia se conectado ao rosto de Edward, que tombou para trás com o impacto e caiu sobre o pequeno centro que havia ali na varanda. O grito desesperado que eu soltei foi abafado pelo barulho do vaso se quebrando em mil pedaços pelo piso.

Ao meu lado, Charlie praticamente bufava como um touro raivoso ao mesmo tempo em que Edward se levantava um tanto que zonzo e com o nariz escorrendo sangue, tamanha a força que meu pai utilizou ao descontar toda a hostilidade contra meu marido. Ao notar as orbes verdes chamuscando de ira, meu corpo todo começou a tremer de medo e isso se refletiu imediatamente sobre Grace, que começou a se agitar desesperada em minha barriga, quase como se soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer ali bem a nossa frente.

Seus chutes mais intensos se transformaram em pontadas dolorosas em meu ventre e meu coração ficou acelerado demais, a ponto de sentir a minha própria pulsação em meus ouvidos, como se estivesse fazendo alguma atividade física muito intensa. O ar foi ficando mais escasso em meus pulmões e minha visão escurecendo, tanto que precisei me equilibrar nos ombros de Charlie em busca de ajuda.

- Bella, meu bem, o que está acontecendo? – Charlie perguntou aturdido

Contudo, nem sequer tive a oportunidade de responder. A voz sumiu de minha garganta assim como o oxigênio escapou de meus pulmões. Sentia que estava breve a ter um colapso e aquilo só me deixou ainda mais angustiada, quase em desespero por medo de que algo pudesse acontecer com a minha filha. Mesmo com a vista um pouco embaçada, notei os olhos de Edward se arregalando, quase como se estivessem com medo de alguma coisa. Ele se levantou cambaleante e veio em minha direção, falando alguma coisa que eu já não era mais capaz de escutar.

Essa imagem ficou gravada em minha mente; o pavor explícito nos olhos de meu marido. Foi a última coisa que vi, antes de ser tragada completamente para o mundo da mais completa escuridão.

**[...]**

Eu reconhecia esse cheiro. O odor excessivo de limpeza vindo de um local esterilizado e de desinfetante sendo passado a cada meia hora. Um cheiro que de tão puro, me causava náuseas. Minha memória olfativa reconhecia o lugar onde me encontrava e isso não era algo que gostei. Hospitais, desde sempre nunca foram meu lugar preferido no mundo, uma vez que tinha passado boa parte de minha infância aqui dentro.

O segundo fato que constatou que eu me encontrava mesmo em uma emergência foi o bipe ininterrupto que comecei a escutar assim que meus sentidos foram aos poucos sendo recobrados. Os sons dos equipamentos provavelmente monitoravam a mim mesma, o que me deixou intrigada. Não me recordava ao certo de como vim parar aqui, apenas da escuridão que me tomou desde que Edward havia reaparecido no auge de sua ira na varanda da casa de meus pais.

Meus olhos tremularam e aos poucos, fui acostumando minha visão para as luzes muito brancas das lâmpadas fluorescentes acima de mim. Pisquei várias vezes até finalmente reconhecer que não estava em qualquer hospital, mas sim no mesmo em que eu era levada todas as vezes que era um pouco mais arteira ou contava com minha natural falta de jeito. Eu podia reconhecer aqueles azulejos em qualquer outro local, afinal, que outro leito hospitalar teria aquela ridícula faixa de margaridas azuis rodeando todos os locais da emergência?

Tentei me arrumar na cama, mas uma pinicada em meu braço impediu que continuasse o movimento. A dor fina da agulha do soro me incomodou tanto, a ponto de levar a palma da minha outra mão para acariciar o dorso dessa, fazendo movimentos circulares como se isso pudesse me dar algum alívio.

- Bella, meu bem? – minha mãe perguntou de algum lugar e antes mesmo que pudesse virar o pescoço para procurá-la, seu rosto estava pairando sobre mim – Oh, querida, como você está se sentindo?

- Eu não sei. – respondi vagarosamente, pigarreando para tentar livrar um pouco a rouquidão em minha voz – Cansada, talvez?

Renee suspirou, quase que aliviada – Não é para mesmo. Você quase causou um infarto coletivo hoje pela manhã.

- C-como eu vim parar aqui? – balbuciei e no mesmo instante levei as mãos ao ventre inchado – A bebê... Aconteceu alguma coisa c-com ela?

- Grace está bem, amor. Ela ficou um pouco agitada quando sua pressão foi para as alturas, mas agora sua filha já está bem melhor. – afirmou, passando as mãos carinhosamente por meus cabelos.

Respirei fundo, me sentindo mais calma após aquela afirmação de Renee. Agora com mais cuidado, me arrumei para ficar em uma posição sentada e ela me ajudou para que conseguisse isto, sem me machucar outra vez por conta do soro. Voltei a fitá-la, enquanto ela ia até a poltrona próxima à cama. – Você disse que minha pressão arterial estava alta?

- Alta é eufemismo, Isabella! – ela ralhou e eu me senti de volta como alguém de oito anos – Ela chegou a 18.0 por 12.0... Tem ideia do quanto isso é perigoso para vocês duas?

Surpreendi-me ao saber daquilo. Hipertensão na gravidez poderia significar, nas melhores das hipóteses, um parto prematuro e minha filha ainda necessitava ficar muito tempo aqui comigo, para seu próprio bem. Sem contar que eu ainda não tinha ideia da sua condição cardíaca, como sugerira a Dra. Shelton. Minha bebê poderia pertencer a triste estatística que a cada dez bebês com Down, quatro deles eram cardíacos e um parto adiantado nessa situação só complicaria ainda mais as coisas. Por tudo isso, Grace necessitava ficar as próximas 12 semanas protegida em meu ventre, crescendo e se fortificando para enfrentar este mundo.

- Desculpe-me, mãe. Não queria preocupar vocês... – retruquei, me sentindo envergonhada por causar tantos transtornos desde que cheguei aqui. – Onde está o Richie? Ele sabe que estou aqui?

Minha mãe balançou veementemente a cabeça – Seu pai ficou cuidando dele lá em casa. Richard pensa que você veio até aqui para fazer alguns exames e nada mais.

Meu coração martelou mais forte em meu peito e foi vergonhosa a forma com que isso ficou perceptível devido ao monitor cardíaco que me acompanhava – E.. e o Edward, onde está?

Renee mordeu o lábio, como se buscasse alguma resposta que não me atormentasse tanto. Ergui uma sobrancelha e pedi, quase que implorando. – Mãe, não minta para mim!

- Ele está lá fora – disse ela, praticamente bufando – Não quis arredar o pé desde que chegamos. Nas duas vezes em que saí para comprar um lanche, ele praticamente me atacou, querendo saber qualquer coisa sobre você. Não sei se é preocupação genuína ou remorso, mas o fato é que ele está aqui há quase doze horas, ele não saiu da sala de espera deste hospital.

- Peraí; você disse _doze_ horas? – interrompi-a assustada.

Ela assentiu. – Você estava sob grande estafa nas últimas semanas, filha. Segundo a Lucy, sua mente e seu corpo meio que necessitavam desse tempo para repousar, mesmo que sendo um pouco a força, entende?

– Quem é Lucy?

- Dra Lucy Andrews, é a obstetra que está de plantão por hoje. Ela participa comigo do clube do livro todas as terças-feiras. Uma pessoa maravilhosa! Acredita que ela fez questão de pegar o contato de sua obstetra lá em Chicago? E quando sua médica a deixou a par de toda a situação de sua gravidez, ela passou um tremendo esporro no seu marido. Acho que nunca vi Edward tão cabisbaixo depois de tudo o que ela falou.

Apenas meneei a cabeça, impressionada com a quantidade de tempo em que fiquei inconsciente. – Sério que ele ainda está lá fora?

- Sim – ela respondeu – Em tese, ele é quem deveria ser o seu acompanhante, afinal, Edward é quem está na lista como seu contato de emergência.

- Quero falar com ele. – afirmei sem rodeios.

- Não, Bella. Eu acho que esse não seja o momento. Talvez seja melhor esperar até voltarmos para casa ou então que a Dra Lucy tenha sua pressão controlada de vez.

- Então, peça para que ela venha aqui agora. Edward vai continuar me perseguindo até que eu converse com ele, então é melhor cortar o mal pela raiz o quanto antes. Se ele quer tanto falar comigo, tem que ser o quanto antes.

Renee ficou me observando por um longo tempo, como se quisesse realmente avaliar o quão séria estava em minha decisão. Eu já estava mais do que determinada e só sairia deste hospital depois que dissesse tudo que tinha para ser dito para ele. Havia chegado a hora de por um ponto final em tudo aquilo e aqui seria o melhor momento, onde havia pessoas doentes para impedir que algum de nós se alterasse e longe o suficiente de Richard, que não merecia ser um espectador do final que estava por vir.

- Vocês são dois teimosos, sabia? É por isso que chegaram a esse ponto na relação de vocês. – ela ralhou com um suspiro resignado.

- Eu agradeceria se você não se envolvesse, mãe. – murmurei com certo ressentimento – Acho que já existem pessoas demais envolvidas dentro do meu casamento.

Ela pareceu um tanto magoada, apesar das minhas palavras não terem sido dirigidas especificamente a ela. Levantou-se da poltrona e disse com a voz um pouco mais baixa – Tudo bem. Vai ser como você quer; vou procurar a Dra. Lucy e pedirei pra que ela venha verificar você.

Antes mesmo que pudesse pedir desculpas, Renee sumiu do quarto em um átimo, me deixando corroendo por ter sido rude com alguém que de forma alguma merecia esse tipo de tratamento. Suspirei pesadamente, tentando deixar o remorso de lado e começar a me preparar psicologicamente para o embate que teria em breve com o meu marido. Tinha que colocar em mente que pelo bem da Grace, eu necessitava me manter o mais centrada possível e não me deixar levar pelas milhares de provocações que Edward faria durante nossa conversa. Seria bastante complicado, porém minha filha necessitava disto e por ela, precisava agir com frieza, mesmo que meu coração estivesse se destruindo mais um pouco por dentro.

A Dra. Andrews - ou apenas Lucy, para a minha mãe - não tardou muito a aparecer em meu quarto e fazer a minhas avaliações pós-desmaio. A jovem mulher de estatura baixa e sorriso indulgente fez questão de me fazer uma bateria de perguntas que iam desde minha alimentação ao longo dos últimos dias, inquirindo sobre minhas atividades físicas (ou falta delas, em meu caso) e se vinha sofrendo com inchaço nas últimas semanas. Coisas de rotina, que já estava acostumada durante minhas consultas com minha obstetra, a Dra Shelton. Além de salientar para que eu prestasse mais atenção na quantidade de sódio que vinha consumindo, alegou que também era necessário deixar um pouco a vida sedentária e evitar o máximo possível me estressar.

Eram recomendações simples, contudo bastante complicadas de serem seguidas por mim. Principalmente em relação ao stress que parecia ser meu eterno companheiro desde que eu fiz aquele teste de farmácia, há tanto tempo que parece até que já se passaram décadas desde então. Tinha a impressão que aquilo havia acontecido há séculos, não apenas alguns meses antes. Tantas coisas haviam mudado em minha vida, tantos conceitos foram quebrados, omissões, temores... Quase sete meses de transformações, que por ora machucariam, embora tinha certeza que causaria mudanças mais do que positivas em meu futuro de agora em diante.

Uma vez que a médica avaliou que eu estava relativamente estabilizada, ela sugeriu que eu comesse alguma coisa e descansasse por mais algumas horas até que eu obtivesse alta no dia seguinte. Fiz cara feia para aquela determinação, até porque não queria passar essa noite enfurnada aqui dentro e tampouco só poder ver meu filho no dia seguinte, manhã de Natal. Porém, de nada adiantaram as minhas lamentações, porque aquela tinha sido a resolução final da Dr Andrews e nada poderia fazer contra aquilo.

- Não fique desse jeito, meu bem. - Minha mãe murmurou ao ver minha cara emburrada, pelo visto já esquecida de minhas palavras de mais cedo. - Você precisa repousar o máximo possível. Lembre-se que a Grace precisa disto também. - murmurou, alisando minha barriga onde minha filha permanecia quietinha, quase sem se mexer.

- Eu sei, mãe. - disse com um suspiro cansado e insatisfeito. Recostei-me contra os travesseiros que apesar de pertencerem a um hospital, eram bastante confortáveis.

Só então, eu me dei conta que Renee tinha mencionado o nome de minha filha não só uma, mas duas vezes desde que acordei. Achei estranho, pois não havia contado nada para ela ainda sobre a minha escolha e de repente, parecia que todo o lugar já sabia como se chamaria a minha menininha. Poderia ser uma bobagem, mas era quase como se alguém estivesse invadindo a minha privacidade.

Franzi o cenho não pude deixar de lhe indagar - Mamãe, como foi que você descobriu que o nome dela é Grace?

As bochechas delas se coloriram de vermelho na medida em que respondia - Bem, quando nós chegamos aqui no hospital, você foi levada imediatamente para a sala de exames enquanto Edward e eu ficamos esperando aqui fora. Assim que a Dra. Lucy saiu da emergência, ele foi logo perguntando por você e pela Grace. E você me conhece, filha, eu não pude resistir porque sempre achei esse nome lindo e nem acredito que minha neta se chamará assim...

- O Edward se referiu a _ela _como Grace? - inquiri, quase que assustada.

- Nada que um bom susto faça, não? Talvez ele mude de opinião e atitude em relação a vocês duas a partir de agora.

- Mas agora já é muito tarde para arrependimentos.

- Bella...

- Não, mãe - respondi com firmeza, olhando diretamente para ela. - Eu _cansei_. Não suporto mais viver dessa forma humilhante que Edward me faz passar todos os malditos dias; nenhuma pessoa merece ouvi o que eu escutei, passar por tudo o que passei ao longo desses meses só por conta do orgulho idiota dele.

Ao me escutar desabafando, Renee veio se sentar ao meu lado na cama, e enxugou distraidamente uma lágrima que nem eu mesma tinha percebido que tinha escorrido - Eu compreendo filha, e lhe dou toda razão. Mas você não deveria tomar uma atitude como essa baseada no calor do momento.

- Não é isso, mãe. - expliquei, recostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. - Acho que o fato de ele ter aparecido aqui e dito tudo isso foi a gota d´agua no nosso relacionamento. Nós dois não damos mais certo juntos sem contar que ele tem outras prioridades agora. Não reconheço mais nele o homem que eu me apaixonei quando eu ainda era só uma criança.

- Você ainda o ama?

Ao ser questionada por isso, eu não soube como respondê-la. Meu coração se apertava dolorosamente quando pensava em não ter mais ele ao meu lado e eu me sentia como uma idiota por conta disso. Era impossível que todo um filme não se passasse em minha cabeça, relembrando tudo o que passamos em todos esses anos. Os beijos, as noites de amor, as juras eternas, discussões, brigas, todo o que construímos durante os dez anos de relacionamento. Era uma pergunta quase complicada demais para ser respondida de forma tão simples.

Soltando um longo suspiro, finalmente respondi. - Sinceramente eu não sei, mãe. Uma parte de mim sempre irá amá-lo, afinal foi ele quem me deu as duas coisas mais importantes de minha vida. Mas hoje, eu não tenho mais meu melhor amigo ao meu lado, justo no momento em que nós dois mais precisávamos de apoio. Edward virou as costas para mim bem no instante em que eu mais o queria por perto.

Minha voz começou a falhar novamente, contudo não deixei de concluir meus pensamentos - É claro que eu também tive minha parcela de culpa nisso tudo, mas humilhar e culpar uma pobre menina que nem chegou a nascer ainda... É demais, sabe? Eu não posso mais aguentar isso.

- Shhh, Bella - Ela sibilou, me aninhando em meu colo enquanto eu tentava com força não chorar como gostaria. - Já chega de falar sobre isso, meu bem. Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois tentar dormir mais um pouco. Amanhã, nós voltamos para casa e você poderá falar o que quiser com ele.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente - Não, mãe, eu irei falar agora.

- Isabella...

- A médica disse que eu estou bem, não foi? Sem contar que eu estou sendo monitorada; se algo acontecer, tenho certeza que as enfermeiras irão aparecer.

Ela se afastou um pouco, mordendo o lábio inferior e protelando sobre o que iria fazer - Eu não sei, querida.

- Por favor, mãe. Apenas por favor...

Ela bufou e saiu da cama - Tudo bem, Bella. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer com você, eu...

- Não vai ocorrer nada, eu prometo.

Revirando os olhos de forma dramática, ela começou a seguir em direção à porta do quarto - Eu vou chamá-lo e aí de vocês dois se me aprontarem alguma coisa.

Sorri-lhe da melhor forma que pude em agradecimento. - Obrigada de verdade, mãe.

Finalmente ela saiu dali e no mesmo instante comecei a me preparar mentalmente para o que estava por vir. Minha decisão já havia sido tomada e não havia nada que pudesse mudar meus planos; nem a melhor justificativa seria capaz de me fazer reavaliar aquilo que decidira para o meu próprio bem e segurança de meus filhos.

Grace pareceu adivinhar a importância do momento e voltou a se movimentar com mais ênfase em minha barriga, quase como se temesse por alguma coisa. Esfreguei lentamente a protuberância de minha barriga enquanto falava – Calminha, princesa. A mamãe não vai deixar que nada aconteça com você, está bem?

Triste foi ver que nada daquilo estava fazendo efeito e comecei a imaginar que talvez fosse a minha pressão arterial voltando a se tornar elevada. E para completar, já não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para evitar com que minha mãe não fosse mais procurar pelo Edward.

Os segundos se passavam e a cada momento passado, meu coração parecia se acelerar mais um pouco enquanto encarava fixamente a porta fechada do leito. Arrumei-me outra vez no colchão, tomei respirações profundas em busca de controle e aguardei a chegada de Edward, quase como uma vítima ficava a espera de seu algoz. Patético, mas a mais pura verdade.

Quando finalmente o barulho das velhas dobradiças da porta sendo rangidas ecoou pelo quarto, todo o meu corpo tencionou diante do que eu estava prestes a enfrentar. Minha respiração ficou suspensa em meus pulmões e fechei os olhos com intensidade, pedindo aos céus que tivesse forças suficientes para enfrentar o que viria em breve, com essa conversa com Edward.

Porém, assim que sua imagem apareceu no patamar da porta, não esperava encontrar o que vi, algo que fez com que eu ficasse em choque. Se achava que ele estava uma bagunça antes, nada poderia se comparar a realidade que via diante de mim.

O cabelo de Edward sempre foi uma bagunça, mas naquele instante a confusão de seus cachos chegava ao ponto de calamidade, quase como se suas mãos não tivessem parado um minuto sequer de passar sobre eles. O terno amarrotado de hoje cedo já não era mais visto e a camisa branca que vestia por baixo estava amassada, tinha os primeiros botões desabotoados e uma mancha marrom escura de sangue seco próximo ao colarinho. Sangue esse que por acaso vinha de seu nariz, conforme era perceptível devido ao curativo enorme sobre ele e a marca negra sobre seu olho esquerdo.

Ao vê-lo daquela maneira, não esperava de forma alguma que minha reação fosse tão absurda. Eu ri. E muito alto.

Minha risada foi tão alta que ecoou por todo pequeno ambiente, fazendo com que eu agarrasse minha barriga e meio que arfasse em busca de ar. Era ridículo, contudo não conseguia dominar a mim mesma, mas não havia um pingo de autocontrole dentro de meu ser naquele momento. Levei uma mão aos meus lábios ao tentar abafar meus ruídos embora pouco adiantasse meu esforço uma vez que me mantinha a gargalhar, como há muito não fazia.

Edward sorriu um tanto acanhado e deu um passo incerto em direção ao centro do quarto – Que bom que pelo menos ainda te divirto. – murmurou de forma tímida.

Enxuguei o canto dos meus olhos enquanto tomava fôlego para que minhas palavras não saíssem atrapalhadas – V-você... está ridículo. – balbuciei com a respiração entrecortada.

- Eu sei. – ele afirmou fechando a porta e se aproximando do patamar da cama. – Acho que nem nos meus piores tempos no colégio eu fiquei desse jeito.

- Você mereceu – rebati, me remexendo na cama em busca de uma melhor posição sentada.

- Eu sei disso. – ele sibilou cabisbaixo.

Nós ficamos calados e tensos depois disso. Uma vez que o meu riso morrera, tudo o que restou naquela sala foi a perspectiva de que algo realmente importante precisava ser dito a partir de agora, já que não existia mais possibilidade de evitarmos o inevitável.

Depois do que pareceu ser muito tempo, Edward finalmente começou a falar – Como você está se sentindo?

- Estou bem. Segundo a médica a minha pressão já está bem mais baixa. Mas mesmo assim ela quer me manter aqui até amanhã de manhã, apenas por precaução.

- E como está... ela?

- Bem melhor do que nós dois, eu garanto – afirmei com convicção e abusando do sarcasmo.

Ele respirou fundo antes de finalmente continuar a falar – Bella, por favor, me desculpe. Eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu comigo para ficar daquele jeito. Fui idiota, imbecil, inconsequente e absolutamente estúpido em ter feito o que fiz, baby. Não medi as consequências e nunca imaginei que você e a bebê pudessem estar correndo perigo por conta da merda que fiz. Nunca me perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido com uma de vocês duas e...

Ergui minhas mãos em protesto, impedindo que ele continuasse falando coisas que não passavam de grandes mentiras. – Pare, Edward! Já chega, por favor.

- Mas Bella, eu...

- Eu já sei tudo o que você vai falar, então por favor, poupe nosso tempo em relação a isso. - disparei secamente, enquanto arrumava a parte da franja que estava sobre os meus olhos.

Edward seguiu o movimento e se aproximou, vindo até o meu lado da cama e tomando levemente o meu braço, me pegando desprevenida. Ele passou a ponta dos seus dedos sobre a minha pele e só então notei a marca quase que lilás ao redor de pulso. - Eu machuquei você - disse, não em tom de pergunta, mas sim em uma afirmação.

- Você me machucou de formas bem piores, Edward. - como ele permaneceu em silêncio, eu continuei - Eu estive pensando e percebi que em nosso casamento sempre fui eu quem cedi mais. E não me leve a mal, eu aceitava isso sem problemas durante todos esses anos. Porém, na primeira vez em que eu não cedi aos seus caprichos, você começou a me tratar como lixo.

- Não é assim, Bella... - ele murmurou, sentando-se na cama e finalmente olhando em meus olhos.

Eu ri sem humor algum - Como não, Edward? Você queria tanto essa filha, no entanto, assim que descobriu que ela teria Down - que não seria exatamente da forma como nós desejávamos, você quis descartá-la. Então, já que eu não poderia, jamais, desistir dela, você começou a menosprezar não só a bebê, mas a mim também. Meus sentimentos, meus sonhos... _nossos_ sonhos... Nada disso tinha mais valor algum para você.

Ele não falou absolutamente nada; somente suas mãos se fechando em punhos e seu rosto cabisbaixo foram as provas de que de alguma forma, minhas palavras estavam surtindo algum efeito sobre ele.

- Tem ideia do que eu passei nesses últimos meses? - continuei, dando mais ênfase a cada palavra - Pode imaginar como eu me sentia todas as vezes em que você soltava alguma piada idiota direcionada a ela? Chamando sua própria filha de louca, doente ou monstro? Esse serzinho tão pequeno e inocente que _nós dois_ criamos, fruto do que supostamente era o nosso amor?

- Bella, - ele suplicou, pegando minhas mãos entre as dele e entrelaçando nossos dedos - eu amo você. Sempre amei e vou continuar amando pro resto de nossas vidas. Por favor, não duvide disto, _nunca_.

- Como não, Edward, depois de tudo o que você fez? Eu nem sequer te reconheço mais. Nós deixamos de ser amigos há tempos. Muito além de sermos marido e mulher nós costumávamos ser parceiros, contávamos tudo um para o outro e hoje você mal me olha nos olhos e vive cheio de segredos para mim.

- Porque você diz isso?

Soltei abruptamente minhas mãos das deles e cruzei-as sobre o peito. - Não se faça de idiota, porque eu não sou estúpida. Sei muito bem que você mantém várias coisas de mim. Posso apostar qualquer coisa que Lauren atualmente está muito mais a par de sua vida do que eu mesma.

- É disso que se trata, Bella? Você está com ciúmes da Lauren de novo? Pelo amor de Deus, baby, ela é apenas a minha secretária!

- É mesmo? Então se importa de me dizer quem é Tanya e por que diabos eu não posso descobrir nada sobre ela?

Foi como se eu tivesse tocado exatamente na ferida ao indagar diretamente aquelas perguntas para ele. Todo o corpo de Edward tencionou, como se eu o tivesse eletrocutado - Como é que você sabe disto? - Ele inquiriu, na defensiva.

- Isso é o que menos interessa Edward. Só me dê uma explicação sensata para que eu não possa saber nada sobre essa mulher.

Ele colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa e começou a esfregá-la fortemente -Tanya Denali é apenas a provável compradora de minha parte no escritório, Bella.

Bufei, descrente - Sério? E porque diabos eu não poderia saber de algo tão simples como isso? Por que você fez tanta questão que a Lauren lhe acobertasse, caso eu viesse a descobrir algo sobre ela?

- Porque isso tem a ver com a porcaria da carta que meu pai deixou junto com o casamento. Somente isso.

- E você espera sinceramente que eu caia nessa? Poupe-me, Edward.

Ele coçou a nuca, ainda na defensiva - Eu não posso revelar muita coisa sobre isso. São coisas confidencias da empresa

- São confidenciais ou é você que não tem a capacidade de criar uma desculpa suficientemente boa em tão pouco tempo?

Ele sibilou duramente - Eu estou falando a verdade!

- Que seja! Só que a questão aqui não é essa. Na verdade. estou pouco me importando para o que você faz ou deixa de fazer em sua vida.

- Bella... apenas me escute.

- Para quê? - indaguei com mais convicção - Para você insistir que nós podemos resolver tudo isso e na manhã seguinte continuar agindo da mesma forma que agora? Para que eu crie esperanças de que tudo irá mudar e depois você vir me magoar ainda mais? Não, Edward, eu já tive o suficiente disso tudo.

- E o que você quer, Bella? Por favor, me diz o que eu posso fazer por nós dois.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e torci para que minha voz não fraquejasse assim que proferisse as próximas palavras - Eu quero o divórcio, Edward.

A expressão na face de Edward poderia até ser engraçada, se nos encontrássemos em uma situação propensa a risos. Os olhos deles se arregalaram, mesmo que existisse um inchaço sobre a órbita direita dele. Seu queixo caiu em choque e toda a cor foi drenada de suas bochechas. Não conseguiu falar absolutamente nada, apenas me fitou como se não acreditasse no que eu acabara de dizer. Quanto a mim, mantive firme o contato visual, para que não houvesse dúvidas para ele em relação a minha decisão.

- Por favor, Bella. Não brinque com uma coisa dessas. - ele por fim murmurou, mais uma vez dando um aperto mais firme em minhas mãos.

- Minha decisão já foi tomada. Você me conhece muito bem para saber que eu não volto atrás depois que decido alguma coisa.

- Não, Bella - ele sibilou, os olhos ficando aguados, cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. - Eu faço qualquer coisa. Eu posso mudar, ficar mais tempo com você e com o Richie. Até mesmo aceitar a Grace, mas, por favor, só não diga mais isso!

- Desculpe, mas não. Eu te conheço e sei que você não mudará da noite para o dia. Sem contar que a minha filha não merece ser _aceita_, e sim amada incondicionalmente. Ela não merece menos do que isso, Edward.

Finalmente as lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto dele e eu tive que me segurar para que o mesmo não acontecesse comigo e acabasse fraquejando em minha resolução. - Baby, p-por favor, eu te amo. - Bella, - ele pediu, as lágrimas sem parar um minuto sequer de rolar por sua face. – Por favor, reconsidere tudo isso. Nós não podemos acabar desse jeito, jogando todos esses anos juntos por uma discussão que foi uma grande besteira e...

- _Besteira? – _eu quase que gritei, incrédula que ele estivesse de fato falando sério. – É assim que você considera os meus sentimentos?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente - Você não está me entendo, baby.

- Desculpe, mas para mim você se fez bem claro agora. – rebati, soltando minha mão que estava ainda na dele – Você quer que eu ignore completamente tudo o que aconteceu comigo nos últimos meses? Que eu continue sendo a idiota e que aceite tudo o que você dita sem questionar nunca, certo? A resposta é **não**, Edward!

Percebi o movimento de seu rosto em direção aos monitores antes que ele voltasse a falar. – Bella, amor, acalme-se.

- Como eu posso fazer isso se você é um estúpido que ignora tudo o que eu sinto?

- Eu não ignoro seus sentimentos, Bella. – ele murmurou em troca. – Eu admito que fiz muitas merdas nos últimos meses, mas nos separar? Bella, isso é radical demais. È como se você estivesse me punindo por conta das decisões que eu tomei. Decisões que fiz pensando em nosso bem.

Eu ri secamente – Sério que você vai se passar por vítima? Ah, entendi; a grande culpada sou eu. A culpa é totalmente minha por nosso casamento ter chegado a esse ponto, afinal fui eu quem fiz todas as escolhas errada e não quis seguir nenhuma de suas regras, não foi? Mas quer saber? Que se dane, Edward! Eu _cansei_!

Em um ato que eu não esperava, ele se inclinou contra mim e pousou uma de suas mãos em minha barriga, me pegando completamente desprevenida – Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, acalme-se! Pense no bebê.

Esse gesto dele fez com que eu caísse em silêncio, sem saber mais como reagir devido a surpresa. Só então percebi o bipe das máquinas que me monitoravam estavam mais intensos e que minha respiração estava mais acelerada, exatamente como tinha acontecido pela manhã, quando Edward me enfrentou na porta da casa de meu pai. Tentei me acalmar, embora ainda estivesse instigada com o fato de que aquela era a primeira vez que ele tocava voluntariamente em meu ventre, desde que soubemos que Grace seria especial, Esse ato, que era tão pueril para tantos outros casais, tinha um sabor agridoce para mim. Eu que sonhei tanto com este momento, nunca imaginei que ele pudesse vir quando estivesse em um leito de hospital, tendo a conversa mais difícil com aquele que de certa forma sempre seria o homem de minha vida.

No entanto, aquele contato durou pouco demais. Edward retirou sua palma de meu ventre – Acho que devo mesmo me afastar de você – disse com a voz embargada e fechando sua mão em punhos – eu só te faço mal mesmo.

Apesar da mistura de sentimentos dentro de mim, não era força o suficiente para ignorar a dor que ele expressou naquelas poucas palavras. Arrisquei levar uma de minhas mãos até as deles, entrelaçando nossos dedos ao mesmo tempo em que usava meu polegar livre para enxugar a trilha salgada que estava saindo de suas orbes – Nós estamos fazendo mal um para o outro, Edward. - murmurei fracamente. - E por isso que acho melhor acabarmos assim, enquanto ainda há tempo de salvar pelo menos a nossa amizade.

- Não, Bella. - Ele pediu com desespero, me puxando de surpresa para seus braços e escondendo seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço. – Você nunca faria mal para mim, pelo contrário. Não ter mais você em minha vida é que seria meu fim.

Balancei minha cabeça, engolindo em seco na tentativa de não acabar cedendo. – Por favor, Edward, me entenda somente dessa vez. Não suporto mais viver desse jeito, então, _por favor, _escute o que estou te pedindo somente dessa vez.

- Baby, eu faço qualquer coisa, - ele suplicou contra o meu pescoço, – mas não desista de nós. Eu não sei viver sem você...

Naquele momento, todas as tentativas que eu fiz para acabar não chorando foram em vão. Abracei-o de volta, me permitindo sentir a sua pele e a maciez de seu cabelo acobreado na ponta de meus dedos. Ao mesmo tempo, Edward acariciava as minhas costas e respirava profundamente sobre o meu pescoço, quase como se quisesse memorizar o meu perfume.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito; poderia ter sido minutos ou horas, mas certamente tanto eu quanto ele nos despedíamos daquilo que foram anos de completa perfeição. Nós apegávamos um ao outro com força, quase como uma tábua de salvação, pois ambos sabíamos que no momento em que nosso abraço se desfizesse, nossa vida a dois teria ganhado um ponto final.

Cedo demais, nós desfizemos do nosso abraço da maneira que eu pude, eu lhe lancei um sorriso tristonho, como se quisesse transmitir com o gesto um agradecimento por tudo que ele havia me dado nos últimos anos. Ele tentou sorrir de volta, mas foi errado: não havia em seu rosto um dos meus sorrisos tortos, um daqueles que eram capazes de deixar meu coração descompassado feito nas outras vezes. Ele esbanjava algo vazio, quase que morto sobre os lábios e seus olhos e tal gesto fez com que me sentisse exatamente da mesma maneira. Como se algo tivesse sido arrancado de mim e que nunca mais poderia ter a chance de reavê-lo.

- Tem certeza de que é isso que você, Bella? - ele inquiriu com a voz grossa.

Apesar de uma parte de meu coração querer gritar o contrário, afirmei com convicção- Absoluta.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos – Nem sequer tenho direito a uma segunda chance?

- É melhor não, Edward.

Um silêncio estranho pairou naquele quarto, sem que conseguíssemos dizer mais nada, apesar de existirem milhares de coisas para serem ainda discutidas. Apesar de ter acordado há pouco tempo, eu me sentia ainda mais exausta depois daquela conversa tão dolorida. Ele deve ter percebido o meu estado fatigado e tocou levemente sobre minhas olheiras, que deveria estar bastante evidentes.

- Descanse, Bella. Você parece exausta. Talvez amanhã, com mais calma, nós podemos continuar essa conversa.

- Você sabe que não será uma noite de sono que fará com que minha opinião mude, não é? – indaguei, querendo adivinhar se de fato ele estava levando a sério a minha decisão.

- Eu sei o quanto você é teimosa, Bella.

- Não é questão de teimosia! Eu estou falando de meus sentimentos, afinal...

- Shhhh, baby. – ele sibilou, impedindo o meu discurso ao colocar seus dedos suavemente nos meus lábios. – Eu me expressei mal, Bella. Desculpe por isso, sim?

Respirei fundo, tentando ignorar o batimento furioso do meu coração tão audível por conta dos monitores. – Okay.

Mais uma vez, ficamos nos fitando sem saber o certo o que falar. Eu tentava imaginar o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento, embora fosse difícil ter certeza de alguma coisa. Os olhos verdes me encaravam na mesma intensidade, como se quisesse ler cada pequena coisa que se passava em minha mente. Naquele instante, agradeci mentalmente por ele não ser capaz de ter esse poder, pois sabia que se Edward soubesse que uma parte de mim morria de medo de seguir em frente sozinha, ele se apegaria a esse detalhe com todas as forças possíveis para impedir a nossa separação.

Resolvi quebrar a nossa mudez antes que Edward começasse outra vez a pedir perdão por algo que eu não estava pronta para lhe oferecer naquele instante. – Pode fazer um favor para mim?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Se você encontrar o Richie antes que eu saia daqui do hospital, poderia não contar a ele sobre a minha decisão? Sem contar que amanhã é Natal e eu não quero que ele tenha uma notícia como essa justo nesse dia.

- Nem passou em minha cabeça falar uma coisa dessas para ele, Bella. Acho que nós ainda temos muitas coisas para discutir sobre o... processo, antes de dizer algo para ele.

Suspirei aliviada com isso – Obrigada, Edward.

Ele assentiu levemente antes de finalmente se levantar da cama – É melhor eu ir andando. Vou para a casa de Esme e Carlisle e os dois nem mesmo ainda sabem que estou na cidade.

- Você veio com alguma mala? Se não, eu sei que têm algumas camisas suas e umas duas calças lá em casa. Eu posso pedir para mamãe pega-las antes que você vá para a casa dos seus tios...

Ele riu baixinho – Eu trouxe algumas roupas, Bella. Não se preocupe.

- E não se esqueça de pedir para que o seu tio dê uma olhada no seu rosto, está bem? Parece que a cada minuto ele fica um pouco mais inchado.

Ele fez uma careta, enquanto levava a mão esquerda até o nariz e apalpava-o vagarosamente – É, pela risada você soltou quando eu entrei aqui, deve estar algo feio pra cacete.

- Não está tão ruim assim. – menti despretensiosamente – Já vi piores.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Bella.

Eu sorri fracamente. – Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

Já estava se tornando ridícula a forma com que ficávamos sem jeito um na frente do outro. Eu torcia minhas mãos nervosamente enquanto Edward se mantinha de pé, próximo a mim, coçando a nuca como se tentasse prolongar mais um pouco a sua saída.

- Bom, eu já vou – ele afirmou, para depois continuar. – Mas antes de ir, será que você poderia me prometa uma coisa, Bella?

Imediatamente entrei na defensiva – Dependendo do que seja.

- Não é muito, eu juro.

- Edward...

Ele balançou a cabeça e murmurou – Na verdade, é apenas um pedido.

- O que é? – inquiri curiosa

- Por favor, cuide-se. - ele pediu, colocando as mechas da minha franja para trás de meu rosto – Você nos assustou demais hoje pela manhã. Charlie ainda pode ter um golpe de direita _fuderoso_, mas ele também não é mais nenhum garoto para tomar um susto como esse.

Aquilo fez com que eu risse um pouquinho – Ainda não acredito que meu pai bateu em você.

- Ele vinha querendo fazer isso desde quando eu te levei para Vegas. – retrucou sem jeito, e logo depois resolver continuar – Agora, voltando ao assunto; prometa que você vai se cuidar melhor daqui para frente, ok? O Richard e a... Grace precisam muito de você.

Ainda era estranho ouvi-lo falar o nome de minha filha e não pude deixar de ficar surpresa por isso – E-eu prometo.

- Até mais, Bella. - murmurou, vindo deixar um beijo em minha fronte e deixando com que seus lábios fizessem uma carícia contra minha pele.

- Tchau, Edward - sussurrei roucamente, enquanto ele dava alguns passos para trás até chegar outra vez a porta e abri-la vagarosamente.

Ele deu mais um sorriso pequeno e me esforcei para fazer um pequeno aceno de volta. Contudo, bastou apenas a porta ser fechada outra vez que eu me permiti _desabar_. Assistir Edward passando por aquele vão tinha muito mais significados do que uma simples despedida. Era a realidade de que não teria mais o único homem que eu amei ao meu lado. Que a partir de agora, estava oficialmente sozinha para tentar juntar os pedaços de meu coração e reconstruir minha vida.

No entanto, por mais sádico que isso pudesse parecer, eu sempre teria comigo uma parte dele em minha vida. Ele havia me presenteado com as duas pessoas mais importantes em minha vida; Richard e Grace seriam o elo eterno que eu teria com Edward desde sempre. Mesmo que ele não aceitasse as crianças da mesma forma, era irrevogável que ambas me fariam lembrar para sempre do homem que amei e continuaria amando.

E por qualquer um dos meus filhos, por esses dois seres maravilhosos a quem eu tinha sido encarregada de ser mãe, continuaria a abrir mão de qualquer coisa. Dinheiro, sucesso, reconhecimento... Meu amor por Richie e Grace era algo imensurável e nada valia mais para mim do que ver a felicidade deles. Portanto, eu lutaria com todas as forças, garras e dentes para que isto acontecesse.

Mesmo que por conta disso, eu acabasse perdendo o dono do meu coração.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O último recadinho antes das lapadas que eu sei que vou tomar, eu juro!<strong>_

_**Decidi a partir de agora que NCGYD terá uma data fixa para atualização. Todo dia 10 teremos um capítulo novo, beleza?**_

_**E antes que vocês me matem por passar quase 1 mês para postar outra vez, saibam que eu estarei atendendo a pedidos e durante esse meio tempo, estarei postando alguns outtakes no POV do Edward! Acho que isso ficará mais interessante para todas nós, não é?**_

_**Enfim, comentários, críticas, sugestões... tudo é mais do que muito bem aceito!**_

_**Até a próxima!**_

_**Line**_


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**Olá meninas lindas! **

**Depois de tanto carão dizendo que não deveria fazer uma maldade e só postar no dia 10 desse próximo mês, resolvi adiantar e **_**estoy**__**aqui**_** colocando no ar mais um capítulo dessa estória! **

**Lembrando que nada disso seria possível se não fosse a disposição de duas meninas lindas que tenho a honra de ter como beta e pre-reader. Rê e Lu, muitíssimo obrigada a vocês duas, viu? **

**Algumas questões que sempre rolam no meu Formsping (linelinss) serão respondidas ao longo deste capítulo, portanto olhinhos bem abertos, unhas na boca e muita atenção para o que vai rolar por aqui a partir de agora. **

**Ah, não poderia deixar de agradecer à Bruna S e a Luh_Rk que criaram dois banners lindos durante a promoção relâmpago que rolou para essa fic, em comemoração ao Dia Internacional da Síndrome de Down, no último dia 21/03. Obrigada de verdade meninas! Foi impossível escolher apenas uma de vocês, portanto ambas ganharam esse capítulo antes de todo mundo! **

**Por falar nessa data, dizer que eu fiquei mais do que feliz com todo mundo me citando lá no twittter! Fiquei extremamente viada com isso! =D**

**Agora chega de churumelas e vamos ao que interessa!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Era incrível o poder que certos calmantes pareciam exercer sobre um corpo extremamente estafado como o meu. Nunca fui adepta a medicamentos desse tipo, porém, depois que minha mãe me reencontrou, após a conversa com Edward, necessitei de algumas doses deles para que pudesse descansar. Sem contar que aquela crise de choro repentina, logo após ele ter ido embora do meu, poderia fazer com que minha pressão arterial voltasse a subir, consequentemente prejudicando de alguma forma a Grace.<p>

Não demorou muito até que o efeito do tranquilizante injetado no soro em meu pulso começasse a fazer efeito e eu fosse outra vez levada para um sono tão pesado que não permitiu sequer que eu tivesse algum sonho. Dormi como há muito não dormia, de uma forma tão intensa que fez com que apenas me acordasse na manhã seguinte, tendo o quarto iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol que conseguiam se espreitar pela brecha da cortina do leito.

Pisquei devagar e estiquei os músculos de meu corpo com cuidado, estranhando o fato de me sentir descansada, mesmo tendo dormido em uma cama de hospital. Virei meu rosto para o lado e notei Renee encolhida na pequena cadeira ao meu da cama, ressonando baixinho. Imediatamente, me senti péssima pelo fato de somente ter causado inconvenientes desde que voltei para cá, com a intensão de escapar de algo que já não suportava mais.

Escape esse que não deu muito certo para nenhum de nós dois, gerando tantos problemas ao ponto de ter seu ultimato na noite anterior, aqui neste mesmo quarto. O final de um casamento que era tido como mais que perfeito.

Por mais mordaz que isso fosse, a minha decisão foi tomada justamente na véspera da data que para muitos, tinha a ideia de renovação e renascimento; o Natal. Contudo, o dia 25 de Dezembro fosse muito mais lembrado por causa do desejo de se estar próximo aos seus entes mais queridos, demonstrando o amor verdadeiro por cada um deles.

Acho que não poderia ter escolhido um momento mais irônico.

Para completar, aquela era a primeira manhã de Natal em bastante tempo que não fui acordada por gritos empolgados de um menino que acabara de encontrar seus presentes sob a árvore. Na verdade, a culpa me consumiu mais um pouco quando percebi que meu filho acordaria hoje e não acharia absolutamente nada para ele, uma vez que seu presente ainda se encontrava dentro de minha bolsa, jogada em algum lugar de meu antigo quarto.

Ou talvez, ainda houvesse tempo suficiente para que não estragasse a magia natalina para Richard, afinal o dia mal começara. Quem sabe, eu poderia ligar para Charlie e pedir-lhe para que ele fizesse mais esse favor para mim. Se meu pai fosse rápido, ainda haveria a chance de Richie encontrar o pequeno carrinho que comprei dois dias atrás. Seria mais fácil para mim justificar para meu filho o ganho de algo bem simples do que lhe contar os motivos que Papai Noel tinha para ter se esquecido dele

Estiquei meu braço com o intuito de puxar o celular pousado na mesinha do lado, contudo minha natural falta de jeito fez com que acabasse derrubando o aparelho no chão. O barulho da queda fez com que minha mãe se acordasse alerta, olhando imediatamente em minha direção.

- Desculpa. Eu só estava tentando falar com o Charlie – retruquei capengamente.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa, querida? – ela inquiriu a medida que se abaixava e recolhia a bateria e o telefones caídos bem perto da cama.

- É que o presente de Natal do Richie está dentro de minha bolsa. – balbuciei apressadamente. – Eu devia ter avisado sobre isso antes e agora não sei se teremos tempo de coloca-lo debaixo da árvore, antes que o meu filho acorde.

Renee fez um gesto com as mãos, como se isso não fosse tão importante – Não se preocupe. Alice já tinha me avisado sobre seu carrinho e eu já pedi para que seu pai o colocasse no lugar, ao lado das outras coisas que compramos para o nosso neto.

- Como assim, Alice avisou? – Inquiri desconfiada.

As sobrancelhas da minha mãe se franziram enquanto ela respondia – Sim, ontem mesmo quando veio até aqui no final da noite. Você já estava dormindo, por isso não a viu chegar.

Eu me sentia ainda mais confusa como aquilo tudo – E como diabos ela sabia sobre o meu presente? Eu não lhe contei nada!

Ela deu de ombros – Talvez ela tenha visto no dia em que você comprou, ou então ela tenha espiado sua bolsa durante a tarde que vocês passaram juntas. Você conhece sua amiga, Bells; as vezes é como se ela pudesse prever o futuro ou algo assim...

Apesar de intrigada, resolvi deixar isso de lado já que a coisa mais importante para mim tinha sido feita; mesmo que meu menino despertasse na manhã de Natal em uma casa que não fosse a sua, ele encontraria seus merecidos presentes. – Obrigada por isso, mãe. – agradeci verdadeiramente.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta e olhou de relance para o relógio em seu pulso – Bem, a enfermeira responsável por este turno me pediu para ser avisada assim que você acordasse. Tenho a leve impressão que teremos alta em breve.

- Tomara que você tenha razão. Tudo o que mais quero agora é abraçar meu pequeno e tomar um bom banho.

Ela sorriu, afagando minha mão – Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Só um pouco de fome – e na sugestão, meu estômago fez um ruído audível, me deixando constrangida.

- Isso é ótimo! – Renee comentou, usando sua típica empolgação espontaneamente exagerada – Vou aproveitar e pedir para lhe trazerem seu café da manhã. Se tudo sair como o planejado, Charlie e Richie estarão chegando por aqui muito em breve para nos buscar.

Suspirei profundamente, recostando de volta minha cabeça contra o travesseiro – Tomara que você tenha razão.

- Eu volto logo. – sibilou antes de me entregar meu celular remontado e sair apressadamente daqui do quarto.

Assim que a porta foi fechada por ela, olhei para o aparelho em busca de algo muito além da pequena fissura que havia aparecido no visor devido a queda. Uma parte de mim se sentia triste por notar que Edward não ligara e nem deixara nenhuma mensagem de texto, enquanto a outra se sentia aliviada por ele desta vez está respeitando a minha decisão. Estava agindo como uma estúpida por causa disso, embora não podia evitar a confusão de sentimentos que tinha em relação a ele.

Entretanto, era impossível não ficar tocada depois de vê-lo com lágrimas nos olhos quando eu lhe disse que eu queria o divórcio. A forma como ele me abraçou, como se aquela fosse à última vez que faríamos isso era suficiente para que meu coração se encolhesse dentro do peito e minha mente se enchesse de incertezas. Ora me sentia radical demais, ora achava que tinha motivos mais do que suficientes para ter agido da forma que agi.

E para completar, ele tinha deixado a impressão de que de fato estava preocupado com nossa filha. Mencionando-a pelo nome, colocando suas mãos sobre o meu ventre na hora em que me alterei, pedindo para que eu me acalmasse por conta dela... Seria possível que ele estivesse criando algum sentimento por Grace?

Queria acreditar nesta hipótese, contudo a presença dela em nossas vidas foi o estopim para que as desavenças entre nós dois se iniciassem de vez. A minha parte mais racional, que conhecia Edward há tanto tempo não acreditava que ele tivesse adquirido qualquer espécie de sentimento em relação a ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo, já tinha visto pessoalmente o quanto uma criança especial pode mudar seus conceitos, quando se tem a chance de se passar poucos minutos ao lado delas.

Todas essas questões só me deixavam mais confusas, apenas de nada faria com que eu mudasse de ideia. Não existia mais volta para nós dois.

Claro que ainda existia um sentimento dentro de mim muito forte em relação a Edward. Não tinha dúvidas que ainda o amava, porém nosso casamento tinha chegado ao ponto que não só o amor seria suficiente. Também não queria colocar toda a parcela de culpa para o nosso fim sobre ele, afinal eu também cometi os meus erros. Contudo, as divergências e brigas constantes fizeram com que eu escolhesse esse destino e tudo o que poderia fazer a partir de então era torcer para que não estivesse cometendo um erro.

Não demorou muito para que minha mãe voltasse ao quarto, porém ao invés de trazer a enfermeira à tiracolo, veio acompanhada do velho Dr. Gerandy , médico que me atendeu diversas vezes nessa mesma emergência. Ele brincou comigo ao dizer que certos hábitos nunca mudam ao mesmo tempo em que via meu prontuário.

Depois de muito ler, ele finalmente abaixou a pasta, colocando-a no suporte ao pé da cama e perguntou – Como está se sentido?

- Bem melhor, doutor. – respondi prontamente.

- Alguma visão turva, dificuldade de respirar ou taquicardia?

Limitei-me a balançar a cabeça negativamente e ele me lançou um pequeno sorriso em resposta. – Então não tenho mais motivos para mantê-la aqui neste dia. Vá para casa, descanse um pouco mais e tente não se alterar muito durante as semanas que virão daqui para frente certo, mocinha?

Eu ri, e por um breve momento me senti outra vez aquela garota de dez anos que adorava fazer estripulias. – Sim, Dr Gerandy e muito obrigada por isso.

No momento que ele saiu do quarto, o meu café da manhã chegou. Um copo de leite desnatado, torradas sem sal algum e um pouco de geleia de mirtilo. Apesar de não ser o cardápio digno de um desjejum natalino, minha fome era tamanha que comecei a devorar tudo naquele mesmo instante. Grace pareceu ficar tão satisfeita quanto eu, e com pouquíssimo tempo, começou a se movimentar lentamente, quase como se ela mesma estivesse se alimentando também.

Minha mãe, que já estava observando minha barriga, sorriu ao notar o quanto ela se mexia dentro de mim. Apesar de ter engordado um pouco mais do que minha gravidez anterior, era perceptível para qualquer pessoa notar o quanto minha menina gostava de se mexer.

- Ela deve está feliz por saber que a mãe dela já está melhor. – Renee comentou, esfregando a lateral da barriga, onde notavam-se os seus chutinhos.

- Você já ligou para o papai? – inquiri, antes de mastigar outro pedaço da torrada.

Assentindo, ela completou. – Ele já está vindo até aqui. Acredito que assim que você terminar de comer e trocar de roupa, ele já terá chegado.

Conversamos sobre amenidades até que eu terminasse o desjejum. Depois disto, ela me ajudou a me levantar da cama e me entregou uma muda de roupas limpas e minha nécessaire. Senti-me renovada só com o fato de finalmente poder retirar aquela bata hospitalar terrível e segui até o pequeno banheiro anexo ao quarto. Depois de limpar o rosto e escovar bem os dentes, entrei debaixo do chuveiro e me deixei ser relaxada pela sensação da água quente desfazendo os nódulos de minhas costas. Era uma sensação calmante mas que ao mesmo tempo me revigorava, desencadeando mais entusiasmo para enfrentar a vida de agora em diante.

Quando já estava me enxaguando, escutei a voz animada de Richie perguntando sobre mim. Sorri para a sua impaciência e me apressei em terminar o banho, apenas para que pudesse ver o quanto antes o rostinho dele. Troquei de roupa ao som das perguntas que meus pais faziam, com o intuito de distrair o garoto impaciente do outro lado da porta, e não pude deixar de sorrir com as respostas evasivas que Richard dava para eles. Sua pressa para me ver o quanto antes, só fazia com que meu peito se inchasse ainda de amor por ele.

Mal abri a porta do toalete e minhas pernas já foram agarradas por seus braços – Mamãe!

- Oi, filhote – respondi, afagando seu cabelo espesso – Como você passou a noite? Se comportou direitinho?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente ao me fitar – Adivinha, mãe? O Papai Noel conseguiu me achar aqui na casa do vovô! E me trouxe um montão de presentes!

- Sério? – comentei, fingindo surpresa e olhando de relance para os meus pais, que assistiam a cena com expressões complacentes – Então eu acho que você foi mesmo um menino muito bonzinho este ano, não?

- É, mas só que ele se esqueceu de uma coisa. – ele murmurou com a sobrancelha franzida.

No mesmo instante me preocupei, pois tinha certeza de que não conseguiria ter uma explicação plausível pela ausência do videogame que ele tanto queria – O que foi, docinho?

- Eu não vi nenhum presente debaixo da árvore para Grace... Por que ele se esqueceu dela?

Ninguém dentro daquele quarto conseguiu segurar o riso depois desta pergunta de meu filho, para a completa frustração dele. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito indignado, o que só me deu mais vontade de rir, tamanho a sua fofura.

Meu pai foi o primeiro a se conter e explicar-lhe – A sua irmãzinha ainda não nasceu, campeão. O bom velhinho só irá trazer presentes para ela quando ela estiver aqui com a gente.

- Ah. – Richard murmurou e depois voltou a me fitar – Mas eu pensei que você tivesse aqui porque ia tirar ela da sua barriga hoje!

- Não, não, Richie. Ela ainda vai ficar mais um tempinho aqui comigo. – comentei alisando a expansão de meu ventre.

Os olhos deles se arregalaram, surpresos – Então a Grace ainda vai ficar mais grande aí dentro de você?

- Sim, filho. E o certo é _maior_, não mais grande.

- Bem, que tal irmos para casa? – meu pai anunciou, se levantando da cadeira onde Renee dormira e pegando Richard em seu colo. – Agora com sua mãe e vovó em casa, nós vamos poder comer aqueles biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim que elas esconderam.

Meu filho olhou ente nós duas antes de questionar – Verdade?

Meneei a cabeça afirmativamente, contudo o deixei de sobreaviso – Mas nada de comer muito, entendido?

- Eba!

Após assinar toda papelada burocrática, nós fomos até o estacionamento coberto de gelo, onde encontramos o pequeno carro de meu pai. Enfurnamo-nos ali dentro e ligamos o aquecedor no máximo, uma vez que a temperatura nesta manhã era congelante. Durante o trajeto para casa, Richie encheu o silêncio, relatando cara pequeno presente que recebera hoje, assim que acordou. Apenas com a descrição dele, pude perceber que Renee e Charlie haviam exagerado nos mimos, e não pude deixar de me sentir ainda mais em dívida por aquele casal. Por mais que dissessem que isto não era nada, os dois não nadavam em dinheiro para que pudessem gastar tanto com presentes para o meu filho. Poderia ser bobo, mas não me sentia absolutamente confortável com algo desse tipo.

Assim que entramos na rua da casa deles, eu percebi o Mercedes preto estacionado em uma das entradas da garagem. Pensei que pudesse ser Alice, querendo saber se de fato eu me sentia melhor, no entanto, qual foi a minha surpresa ao notar o brilho dos cabelos acobreados refletidos sobre o tímido sol que insistiam em aparecer, apesar de todo o frio.

Meu coração imediatamente ficou acelerado ao mesmo tempo em que Richie aumentava o sorriso em sua face, ao notar que era o seu pai ali sentado nos degraus de acesso da varanda. Antes mesmo que meu pai estacionasse por completo, ele já havia retirado o cinto de segurança e abrido a porta do veiculo, seguindo em disparada em direção a Edward.

Eu não esperava vê-lo ali tão cedo. De certo modo, a parte mais doentia de mim estava feliz por saber que ele tinha vindo até aqui. Por outro lado, eu temia sobre quais eram os motivos que o levaram a vir nos encontrar aqui. Ele teria mudado de ideia? Decidira dizer a Richie sobre nossa separação? Ou talvez estivesse aqui para mais um embate, mesmo sabendo que não poderia me dispor a algo como isso?

- Eu vou matar esse desgraçado – o meu pai sibilou, para meu completo desespero.

- Não, Charlie – Renee disse friamente, como poucas vezes havia visto. – Ele é o pai dos seus netos, portanto trate de ficar exatamente aqui onde está.

Os bigodes deles tremeram quando tentou consternar – Esse filho da p...

-Quieto Charles! – ela disse autoritária, usando o verdadeiro nome dele. – Você não vai fazer mais nada, entendeu?

- Mas..

- Não diga mais nada, Charlie. Bella acabou de sair do hospital e você não precisa ficar falando mais besteira apenas para deixa-la ainda mais nervosa! Sem contar que você gostando ou não, Edward tem direito a ver o Richard. É manhã de Natal, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele bufou, embora não falou mais nada após esse sermão de minha mãe. Após algum tempo de completo silêncio dentro do carro, Renee que parecia ser a pessoa mais sensata ali dentro finalmente respirou fundo e virou-se do banco do carona para me fitar. – Bella, você pode ir lá falar com ele ou prefere que eu lide com isso?

- A-acho que posso resolver isso – balbuciei estupidamente.

- Tem certeza? – inquiriu com insistência – Se você preferir eu mesma posso ir lá e pedi para que ele venha aqui outra hora.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e olhei para a cena que se passava no alpendre de minha casa de infância. Richie agora estava no colo de seu pai, gesticulando entusiasmado a medida que conversa com Edward, que mantinha um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Contudo, mesmo de longe eu podia notar que não existia tanto brilho em seus olhos como das outras vezes que o fira conversando com o nosso filho.

- E então, Bella? Você vai até ou prefere que eu resolva isso do meu jeito? – Charlie insistiu.

- Não precisa, pai. Eu vou até lá – tomei coragem de abrir a porta do carro, mas antes de sair dele, acrescentei – Só esperem aqui um momento. Vou mandar o Richie de volta até aqui e se possível, levem-no até algum lugar onde ele não me possa ver conversando com Edward.

- Isabella, eu não vou deixar você sozinha de novo com esse homem! – Charlie bradou.

Por outro lado, minha mãe contrariou. – Se você prometer que não irá se alterar de novo, nós podemos fazer isso, querida.

- Isso é loucura, mulher! Você viu o quanto ele pode atormentar a Bella e..

- Nós já conversamos ontem no hospital, pai. – disse com certa resignação – Agradeço sua preocupação, mas isso é somente entre eu e ele.

Renee assentiu – Nós não iremos muito longe. Assim que terminar, ligue-nos que voltaremos o quanto antes.

Agradeci-lhes e finalmente sai do carro. O vento frio soprava insistentemente em direção a floresta e eu tive que me encolher dentro do agasalho que Renee escolhera para mim. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e caminhei devagar na direção deles, que ainda estavam alheios a minha aproximação. Aos poucos pude entender o tema da conversa, que se concentrava nos presentes que meu filho havia adquirido nesta manhã. Em certo ponto, escutei-o se queixando de não ter ganhado o que mais queria, contudo isto não o deixava menos agradecido.

Somente quando fiquei a alguns metros de distância dos degraus da entrada, foi que ambos notaram a minha presença. Richie abriu um amplo sorriso, exatamente da forma que gostaria que ele tivesse nessa manhã de Natal.

– Mamãe, o papai veio ver a gente! – ele comentou empolgado, sem sair de seu lugar no colo de Edward.

– Eu estou vendo, filhote. – retruquei em troca e observei Edward. – Como você está?

Edward passou a mão pelo rosto e eu notei que seu rosto estava mais inchado do que o dia anterior. – Estou bem, obrigado. E você?

Dei de ombros – Melhor, eu acho. Bem, se a minha pressão voltou ao normal, acredito que não haja mais problemas.

Ele pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, contudo Richie o interrompeu – Pai, você vai ficar aqui, né? A vovó Swan fez cookies de chocolate pra gente!

Invés de responder de pronto, ele olhou para mim de forma dúbia e resolvi intervir antes que a situação se complicasse mais ainda. – Richie, baby, Eu preciso falar com o papai agora. Será que você poderia ir com o vovô no mercado enquanto nós conversamos?

- E porque eu não posso ficar? – ele questionou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- E conversa de adultos, carinha. – Edward disse, com a intenção de dissipar a birra, antes que ela se iniciasse – Coisa chata de gente velha.

Nosso filho fez uma careta mal-humorada, mas para meu alivio acabou acatando a nossa decisão. - Mas você vai tá aqui quando eu voltar, né?

De pronto, Edward me fitou com olhos suplicantes e eu quis sufocá-lo por me deixar nessa situação. Por mais que isso machucasse meu menino, precisava-lhe dizer a verdade - O papai precisa ir embora logo, Richie. - disse, apesar de me sentir péssima por isso - Talvez ele não esteja mais por aqui quando você retornar.

A decepção começou a se transformar em raiva. - Por quê?

- Eu tenho que voltar para Chicago, Richard - Edward interviu, tendo de volta a atenção dele - Preciso resolver mais umas coisas no trabalho.

- Mas é Natal! - Richie contestou, como se este motivo fosse mais que suficiente para que fizesse seu pai ficar ao seu lado. E talvez, meu filho tivesse mesmo razão.

Edward suspirou profundamente e acarinhou os cabelos do pequeno - Eu sei, filho. Mas eu prometo que assim que você e a mamãe voltarem para casa, nós ficaremos o tempo todo juntos, está bem?

- Promete?

Edward sorriu, mas estava explícito que o gesto não atingia seu olhar - É claro, filho.

Os dois se abraçaram longamente e eu desviei o olhar da cena ao notar a expressão de dor que Edward tinha na face ao fazer aquilo. Os dois se amavam demais e sentia-me como se tivesse os impedindo propositalmente de permanecerem juntos por mais tempo.

- Eu te amo, Richie - ele murmurou com a voz embargada.

- Eu também te amo, papai - nosso filho retrucou de volta contra o ombro dele.

Depois disso, eles se soltaram e Edward disse, tentando parecer animado mas falhando miseravelmente, - Agora vá, garotão. Aproveite que sua mãe não está com você e compre uns bombons escondido, ok? - sussurrou audivelmente e não consegui esconder um leve sorriso.

Richie assentiu e pulou do colo dele, dando adeus e partindo em direção ao carro de meus pais. Vez ou outra. ele se voltava para nós, olhando por cima de seu ombro enquanto ambos permanecíamos com expressões inalteradas, forçando os lábios a sorrir apesar de tudo. Quando ele por fim entrou no veículo e nos deu um último aceno antes de partir, pude enfim sentir a tensão que rodeava a mim e a meu marido.

O silêncio permaneceu nos rodeando, mesmo quando o velho carro do meu pai já tinha abandonado a rua. Apenas o sibilar do vento frio interrompia a quietude que nos cercava, na medida em que pensava de que maneira iria começar essa conversa.

Contudo, Edward foi o primeiro a falar alguma coisa - Você não quer entrar? Está bastante frio aqui fora.

- Estou bem aqui. - respondi, me sentando ao seu lado no degrau de entrada, porém, com uma distância suficientemente segura de seu corpo - Acho que passei tempo demais em um ambiente fechado e agora estou precisando de um pouco de ar fresco.

- Sobre isso, Bella, eu não pensei que minha reação idiota pudesse te deixar tão mal assim. Sério, se eu soubesse que...

- Tudo bem, Edward, - disse, erguendo minhas mãos, - o pior já passou. A bebê e eu estamos sãs e salvas.

- Porque você não me disse que está com pré-eclâmpsia, Bella? - ele retrucou em um tom severo.

Dei de ombros, indiferente - Bem, não é como se você tivesse o maior interesse do mundo por esse bebê. - murmurei acidamente

Ele balançou a cabeça - Eu sempre me preocupo com você, Bella.

- Mesmo? Porque a Grace _é _uma parte de mim e você, em momento algum, demonstrou qualquer tipo de sentimento por ela

Depois que disparei esta acusação, ele nem sequer ousou a revidar, pois sabia que de alguma forma eu estava certa. Mais uma vez o silêncio voltou a reinar e aproveitei o momento para respirar fundo, me concentrando na fumaça fria que saia por meus lábios em busca de calma. Precisava manter em mente que a minha tranquilidade estabelecia a segurança de minha bebê, que já havia sofrido demais por conta de nossos erros.

- Ontem a noite, quando eu sai do hospital, a Esme veio falar comigo. - ele comentou de repente.

Aquilo fez com que minha atenção se voltasse para ele outra vez - Ela te contou sobre o Joseph?

Ele meneou a cabeça em consentimento - Eu sabia que minha tia tinha tido outro filho, mas eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse... você sabe.

- Ter Síndrome de Down? E tão difícil assim para você dizer essas simples palavras?

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, demonstrando desconforto. - Isso não é fácil para mim, Bella. Eu não tive tanto tempo para me acostumar ainda com essa ideia.

- Não teve tempo? - indaguei sarcástica - Pelo que me lembre, você descobriu que nosso bebê seria diferente no mesmo dia que eu.

- Não é assim, Bella...

- E como é, Edward? - questionei, alterando meu tom de voz - Sinceramente, me dê apenas um motivo que justifique todo esse ódio que você sente por nossa filha!

- Eu não a odeio! - ele revidou, aumentando sua voz.

Eu bufei, cética. - Não? E o que é, então? Desprezo, raiva? Ou seria indiferença talvez?

- Simplesmente não sei, Bella. - ele retrucou, agora cabisbaixo - Tudo o que eu mais desejava era ter uma filha. Você sabe o quanto eu sempre quis isso, baby, só que eu não estava preparado para que ela fosse desse jeito.

Fiz menção a interrompê-lo outra vez, contudo ele não permitiu - Eu sei que você também não estava, Bella. Mas você sempre foi mil vezes mais forte do que eu e soube aceitar a bem situação. Mas para mim, ainda é golpe duro saber que ela será doente e que nada posso fazer contra isso.

- Será que você nunca irá compreender que a Grace não é doente, Edward? - murmurei, sentindo meu coração se apertar com todo o preconceito que vinha através das palavras dele - Ela é apenas _diferente_ e não tem uma sentença de morte só porque é Down.

Ele não comentou nada do que eu disse e continuou com seu próprio argumento - Acho que o pior de tudo é ter descoberto depois de ontem, que eu mesmo tenho certa culpa?

Meu cenho se franziu - Como assim?

- Bem, o Joseph era me primo, não? Isso só explica que deve haver alguma coisa errada nos genes de minha família.

- Você só pode estar brincando! - declarei, sentindo o sangue ferver sob minhas veias.

Porém, ele não esboçou reação alguma sobre minhas palavras e continuou a encarar a neve acumulada na grama ao redor da casa enquanto falava - Deve ter algo a ver, Bella. Se for algo genético e se já existe um histórico na minha família...

- Como você pode ser tão obtuso, Edward? - vociferei com bastante frustração - É o cúmulo que você pense dessa forma tão estúpida! Ou pior; que esteja se preocupando em saber quem é o culpado de algo que, com certeza absoluta, foi mero acaso!

Ele nada disse. Apenas continuou a fitar o chão, como se pudesse achar alguma resposta para tudo ali.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e murmurei mais baixo - São por conta desses seus pensamentos tão absurdos que não consigo mais ver nós dois juntos.

Essas palavras fizeram imediatamente que ele levantasse os olhos para mim - Sobre isso, Bella, você tem que entender que nós não podemos terminar desse jeito.

- Como não, Edward? - comentei, me sentindo extremamente cansada, mesmo que não tivéssemos sequer iniciado a discutir sobre isso - Você acha sinceramente que eu posso ficar ao lado de um homem que sempre vai achar que nossa filha é um erro? Que não deveria ter existido?

- Bella, eu posso mudar - exprimiu veementemente, tomando minhas mãos nas suas e entrelaçando nossos dedos - Fui um tolo que só se deu conta da _merda _que estava fazendo depois de ontem a noite. Não posso viver sem a melhor coisa que existe em minha vida, Bella. Não posso viver sem você.

Por mais que quisesse, não consegui desviar meus olhos das orbes aflitas que me encararam de volta. - Você me machucou demais, Edward. - foi tudo o que consegui sibilar.

- Eu sei, e eu vou passar a vida toda me redimindo por isso, se você me permitir. - murmurou, soltando uma das mãos para acariciar o meus rosto - Só que estar em um mundo onde eu não tenha mais você ao meu lado... é inconcebível para mim, baby. Por isso eu faço qualquer coisa, desisto de tudo apenas para não perder você.

Por mais que suas palavras e seus carinhos me afetassem, a mágoa e o rancor por tudo o que ele fez ainda corroía como ácido dentro de mim. Eu havia chegado ao meu limite e que não tinha condição alguma de esquecer tudo o que se passou nos últimos meses. Era uma mistura amarga de teimosia, orgulho e amor-próprio que não me permitiria voltar atrás do que havia dito ontem no início da noite.

Eu nada respondi. Simplesmente levei uma de minhas mãos até o meu rosto e impedi com que ele continuasse com suas caricias sobre a minha face. Com cuidado, retirei meu anel de noivado e a fina aliança que ele havia comprado para nós, na mesma noite em que nos casamos em uma das pequenas capelas _drive-thru_ em Las Vegas. Coloquei-os sobre a palma estendida dele, tentando não aparentar que ali também entregava uma parte de meu coração.

- Por favor, Bella. - ele suplicou com a voz embargada. - Se não por nós, pelo menos faça isso pelo Richie.

- É justamente nele em que penso ao fazer isso, Edward. - murmurei em resposta - Ele não merece viver com pais que já nem se respeitam mais. E quanto antes Richie souber sobre o divórcio, mais fácil será para ele compreender.

Ele passou a mão em sua bochecha, provavelmente querendo esconder que estava chorando apesar de que eu consegui perceber isto - Ele vai sofrer quando souber.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que eu quero que você esteja ao meu lado quando chegar a hora de contar. Para que ele saiba que apesar de estamos separados, ele não vai perder os pais dele.

- Eu estraguei tudo, não foi? - ele perguntou, agora me fitando e mostrando livremente os traços salgados que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

Limpei minha garganta antes de conseguir continuar a falar - Nós dois erramos. Não existe apenas um culpado aqui. Mas agora, invés de ficar nos apegando a isso é melhor pensar em como vamos viver daqui para a frente.

Ele murmurou, com o tom um tanto que amargurado - Parece que pra você tudo é tão simples.

- Mas não é, pelo contrário: será muito mais complicado para mim. Eu estou grávida, sem trabalho e tecnicamente nem mesmo um teto para morar, já que a casa em que eu vivo é sua.

- E quem disse que você sairá de lá? - ele perguntou, agora verdadeiramente irritado - O que é meu _ainda _é seu. Se alguém sairá daquela casa, essa pessoa sou eu! Posso ser estúpido, idiota mas de forma alguma seria canalha a ponto de deixar meus filhos e a mãe deles sem um teto sobre suas cabeças.

Balancei minha cabeça veementemente - Era a casa dos seus pais, Edward. Sem contar que ainda temos o apartamento que morávamos antes de seus pais falecerem, no Riverside. Eu me sintiria melhor se... –

- Sem chances, Bella. - ele me cortou brutamente - Não vou deixar que você, no final da gestação se mude para um lugar longe de tudo além de ser extremamente violento. E se acontecer alguma coisa? Se no meio da noite você ou o Richie precisarem sair? Esqueça essa ideia.

- Bem, você fala como se nosso bairro fosse perto de tudo em Chicago. - retruquei mal-humorada.

- Pelo menos não há perigo de que você o Richie levem uma bala perdida!

Bufei em frustração, levando minhas mãos até as têmporas, massageando-as em cansaço - Nós poderíamos discutir isso quando voltarmos para Illinois? Eu não quero pensar nisso por enquanto; está me dando dor de cabeça.

Escutei-o suspirar profundamente antes de dizer - Tudo bem - percebi seu movimentos, se levantando e vindo se agachar aqui na minha frente. Senti seus dedos sobre o meu queixo, forçando-o delicadamente que eu o encarasse. - Mas antes de qualquer coisa, quero que você saiba que eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil de você. Eu vou te reconquistar, Bella. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida.

Tremi involuntariamente diante de suas palavras, sem saber ao certo como agir diante de sua promessa. parte de mim criava esperanças de que talvez pudesse existir alguma chance em nosso casamento. Por outro lado, temia em acabar apenas me iludindo ainda mais, ansiando por falsas expectativas que só me magoariam ainda mais no final.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisas sobre isso, ele se levantou com agilidade e me ofereceu sua mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo. - Eu preciso ir.

- Não quer ficar e esperar que o Richie volte? Acho que ele não deve demorar muito - comentei, enquanto me erguia com certa dificuldade, mesmo com o apoio dele.

- É melhor não. Acho que já criei conflitos demais para um mesmo feriado. - ele murmurou e forçou um sorriso. - Sem contar que a última coisa que eu quero é acabar apanhando do Charlie de novo.

- Tudo bem, mas lembre-se de ligar mais tarde para ele, ok?

Ele assentiu e retirou algo do bolso interno do sobretudo que usava e estendeu para mim. Era o meu porta-cartões de crédito, que havia deixado propositalmente em cima da escrivaninha de seu escritório em casa.

Minha primeira reação foi empurrar de volta aquilo na direção dele - Eu não preciso disso!

- Bella, - ele suspirou cansado. - não seja tão orgulhosa. Sem contar que parte de isso aqui é seu também, afinal, se não fosse por você eu nunca estaria onde estou hoje.

Bufei, cruzando os braços infantilmente sobre o peito - Ah é? E porque então você fez tanta questão de dizer que eu estava gastando seu precioso dinheiro com a minha filha?

Edward trocou o peso dos pés, e eu percebi um breve sinal de embaraço sobre ele - Porque até aquele dia, eu ainda acreditava de que você poderia desistir dessa menina. Só que então, quando eu voltei para casa e não encontrei você, foi que percebi o quanto você já a ama. Que nada mais faria com que você desistisse dela.

- Pois é. O fato da Grace ter Down ou não é um mero detalhe para mim. - comentei, sentindo me vitoriosa diante dele, que permanecia amuado - Isso não faz com que meus sentimentos por ela sejam diferentes de como seriam por uma menina que fosse completamente normal. É uma pena que você já tenha dado a entender que não consegue mudar de opinião.

- Vou me redimir de todos os meus erros, inclusive aos que eu fiz a essa criança. - ele afirmou com convicção - Só não posso prometer que um dia eu chegarei a ama-la, como eu amo o Richie.

Lógico que estas palavras me machucavam, contudo agindo de forma tão fria quando o ar que nos cercava e disparei. - Se esta é a sua forma de pensar sobre ela, também devo te dizer que não sei se posso amar alguém que não aceite a própria filha.

- Desculpe por isso, Bella, mas está é a maneira como eu me sinto agora. E por favor, fique com isso. - pediu, empurrando meus cartões de volta em minhas mãos - Perdoe-me por ter falado aquilo no outro dia, afinal eu tenho que reconhecer que você é muito mais centrada em reação as nossas economias do que eu mesmo.

Encarei o couro claro da carteira fazendo uma careta, não achando correto aceitar outra vez um dinheiro que não tenha sido devido aos meus próprios esforços - Talvez seja melhor não, Edward.

- Então mantenha isso só por precaução, para se acaso ocorrer algum imprevisto. Lembre-se que você está em outro estado com uma criança. Quanto mais precavida você estiver, mas tranquilo eu ficarei lá em Chicago.

Com um suspiro resignado, aceitei de volta os cartões mesmo que a contragosto. - Tudo bem, satisfeito agora?

- Muito. - Edward disse com um leve sorriso.

Outra vez ficamos sem nada a dizer, sabendo que havia chegado o momento de ele ir embora. Mordi meu lábio, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para falar, contudo sabia que se permanecêssemos por mais tempo por ali, acabaríamos congelando tamanho o frio desta manhã.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa e para minha completa surpresa, ele se inclinou, deixando que seus lábios gélidos se recostassem sobre a minha testa. - E espero que você consiga ter um feliz Natal, Bella. - sibilou, fazendo com que sua respiração formigasse por toda a minha face.

- E-eu... te desejo o mesmo. - disse em voz baixa, fechando minhas mãos em punhos ao tentar reter em mim a súbita vontade de toca-lo, apesar de ao mesmo tempo querer sufoca-lo por conta de seu preconceito.

Ao se afastar, ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso e afastou algumas mechas de minha franja crescida, pondo-a atrás da orelha. - É melhor você entrar. Está frio demais aqui fora para vocês duas. - murmurou ao fitar minha barriga.

Assenti, fechando a parte desabotoada do agasalho que vestia. - Tudo bem. Vou esperar todos voltarem lá dentro.

Vacilante, ele deu um passo para trás, mas sem deixar de me olhar - Cuide-se, Bella.

- Você também, Edward.

Depois disso, ele começou a caminhar lentamente para o Mercedes estacionado mais a frente. Permaneci ali o olhando até que ele acenasse uma ultima vez e entrasse no veículo, ligando o motor e partindo. Continuei ali fora até não conseguir mais avistar o carro preto, sentindo-me ao mesmo tempo aliviada e triste com aquilo e me perguntando quando enfim, essa montanha-russa de emoções que era minha vida teria um fim.

[...]

O resto da ultima semana do ano se passou como um borrão. Entre os passeios com Renee e Alice e as conversas com Esme sobre os cuidados de se ter um bebê especial, logo estávamos na antevéspera do Ano-Novo e com minhas passagens de voltas compradas para daqui a três dias.

Durante esse período, arrisquei-me a ir outras vezes até à _Nothing Can Get You Down_ e aproveitei para interagir mais com as crianças dali do que fiz naquele primeiro momento. Senti um prazer revigorante ao entrar em uma loja de brinquedos com o meu filho e comprarmos uma boa quantia de dinheiro em presentes para todas aquelas crianças especiais usando um dos cartões de crédito que eram compartilhados entre Edward e eu. Era um ato extremamente infantil, embora não podia negar a satisfação de minha atitude quando vi o quanto os meninos e meninas em êxtase com a surpresa inesperada.

Quantos mais horas eu passava ali com eles, menos temores me assombravam sobre o futuro de minha filha. Ver que muitas aquelas crianças - algumas delas que não tinham sequer a idade escolar ainda - lendo, aprendendo e interagindo normalmente, me dava uma sensação de alívio. Se estimuladas desde cedo, o desenvolvimento delas poderia ser tão bom quanto o de qualquer outro garoto ou garota considerada normal. Tudo era uma questão de tempo, dedicação e esforço, trabalhados em conjunto com pais e especialistas em pedagogia excepcional.

Eu sugava o máximo de informação que podia de Emily e Leah e pesquisei na Internet locais um pouco parecidos com esta instituição nas redondezas de Chicago. Era meu objetivo assim que voltasse para lá, visitar um desses locais, já visando a frequência de Grace em algum deles. Tinha que admitir que fui relapsa quanto a isto, embora tinha a vontade de reverter a situação uma vez que tinha possibilidade para isto.

Nesse meio tempo, Edward não deixou de nos ligar, algumas vezes chegando a fazer telefonemas duas vezes no mesmo dia. Apesar do maior tempo das conversas serem com o nosso filho - que a cada dia que se passava, parecia mais decepcionado por ele não estar ali conosco. Eu tentava lhe explicar, prevendo o que teríamos que lhe dizer em breve, porém nada parecia fazer com que seu humor melhorasse em relação ao pai.

Meus pais tentaram me convencer a ficar aqui em Forks até o final da gravidez, alegando até mesmo a possibilidade de não viajar de volta, devido a minha mais recente crise. Porém, uma última visita a Dra Lucy e ficou constatado que um voo de três horas não me afetaria o suficiente para que deixasse de voltar aos compromissos programado na Cidade dos Ventos. Sem contar que a última coisa que queria era voltar para casa com dois filhos e ficar dependente de meus pais com quase trinta anos de idade.

Por ora, queria apenas curtir mais alguns dias ao lado deles. Já havia programado por alto com Renee, uma visita sua quando estivesse nos últimos dias da gravidez, já que não seria nada bom ficar em casa sozinha apenas com o Richie estando prestes a dar a luz a qualquer momento. Era estranho me ver fazendo planos futuros sem a presença de Edward, contudo era algo que infelizmente eu deveria começar a me acostumar, para a sanidade de meu coração.

Era quase noite e meu pai e eu estávamos assistindo sem realmente prestar atenção a algum episódio de The Big Bang Theory quando houveram as batidas na porta. No momento, pensei que pudesse ser Jasper ou a própria Alice, que tinha esquecido seu IPad em meu quarto, quando veio me ver no início desta tarde. Porém, qual foi a minha surpresa ao abrir a porta e me deparar com Rosalie e Emmett, que tinham amplos sorrisos fixados em suas faces.

- Feliz Natal atrasado! - A loira curvilínea me cumprimentou com um abraço apertado

- Rose, Emmett! Que surpresa! Eu pensei que vocês só chegariam aqui amanhã! - falei, abrindo espaço para que eles entrassem em casa, uma vez que a neve estava bastante intensa lá fora.

Emmett sorriu, sacolejando seus cachos para retirar o excesso de neve acumulado - Mudança de planos. Eu não aguentava mais ter que ouvir minha sogra falando sobre o seu namoro com o professor de Pilates.

Rose rolou os olhos - Você fala como se ela estivesse cometendo um crime ou algo assim. Esqueceu que eu sou mais velha do que você?

- Apenas por três anos, não trinta como é o caso da sua mãe!

Eu ri da interação de ambos, ajudando-os a guardarem seus casacos no closet e os levando até a sala, onde meu pai já tinha feito questão de trocar o canal para a ESPN. Emmett abraçou fortemente o meu pai, já que foi o próprio Charlie seu primeiro treinador de baseball, quando ele ainda era apenas uma criança aqui em Forks.

Em poucos instantes, os dois já estavam comentando a reprise de algum jogo importante da temporada e eu aproveitei o momento para arrastar Rosalie até a cozinha, onde poderíamos conversar um pouco mais a vontade. Renee tinha levado Richie para uma renião do Clube do Livro do município, e eu já até previa o quanto ele voltaria irritado, por tantos apertos nas bochechas que receberia.

- Bem, as noticias correm e eu sei que muitas coisas aconteceram por aqui enquanto eu estava em Baltimore.

E aquela foi a brecha que eu tive para coloca-la a par de tudo que ocorreu, desde que sai de Chicago, a mais de uma semana atrás. Falei dos telefonemas, da visita inesperada de Edward, o dia que passei no hospital até finalmente lhe contar sobre o divórcio. Mesmo que ela não comentasse absolutamente nada, era óbvio notar quais eram suas reações a cada fato dito por mim. As íris de azul profundo dela transmitiam uma gama de sentimentos que variavam entre raiva, desprezo, ressentimento e compaixão.

Nunca pensei que acabaria encontrando em Rosalie mais uma amiga, com que eu pudesse dividir meus receios. Alice sempre teria um lugar especial em meu coração, no entanto, tinha que admitir que se não fosse por todo o suporte que Rose me deu desde que descobri que meu bebê não seria como os outros, provavelmente teria falhado em algum ponto dessa minha jornada.

Falei pelo que pareciam horas, sentindo-me bem mais leve depois que havia lhe contanto tudo. O chá que eu havia nos servido já tinha se acabado e a única coisa que se escutavam agora eram os ruidos das teve e as ocasionais risadas de Emmett e Charlie vindos da sala.

- Então, você vai mesmo se divorciar dele? - ela perguntou, brincando com a borda da xícara com uma de suas longas unhas bem cuidada.

Dei de ombros, como se eu não tivesse mais nenhuma alternativa - É o melhor, Rose. Ficamos de contar pro Richie no próximo final de semana, quando voltarmos para casa.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Bella. - ela murmurou, dando um aperto reconfortante sobre a minha mão que estava sobre a mesa. - É óbvio que vocês dois ainda se amam, no entanto não vou negar que faria o mesmo se estivesse em sua situação.

Lancei lhe um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento. - Mas para mim, o pior de tudo e me separar e continuar de certa forma _dependente _dele. Em certo ponto, eu não me arrependo de ter deixado minha carreira de lado para me dedicar ao Richie, afinal eu pude aproveitar bastante da infância dele. Mas tenho que admitir que terei que passar um bom tempo sendo sustentada por Edward.

- Mas ele não questionou isso, não foi? - ela inquiriu, seus olhos se pinçando em fendas - Depois de tudo o que você abdicou para que ele fosse bem sucedido na carreira...

Balancei a cabeça em negação. - Ele não comentou nada relacionado a isso. Mas onde é que fica meu orgulho nisso tudo? Pedir a separação, mas deixar com que ele tenha total controle de minha vida financeira? - perguntei retoricamente.

Rose assentiu. - De fato, isso é bastante complicado.

- Acho que só vou ter o controle de volta de minha vida quando começar a ganhar meu próprio dinheiro, entende? - disse com um suspiro cansado - Vou me sentir bem melhor se a partir de agora, não use mais um centavo do dinheiro dele com coisas para Grace. Mas quem é o empregador em sã consciência que contrataria uma gestante no final da gravidez?

Naquele mesmo instante, os olhos de Rosalie se iluminaram - Eu acho que posso te ajudar com isso!

- Como?

Ela sorriu, quase como se desculpasse - Não é muito, mas acho que vai poder te ajudar de alguma maneira.

- Rose, por favor! Quem parar de mistério e dizer logo qual é a sua ideia? - supliquei curiosa.

- Uh, você conhece um autor chamado Mark J. Morgan?

- Aquele que só escreve estórias trágicas?

Ela concordou, dando me um sorriso - Ele mesmo! Bem, a editora que trabalho irá publicar o novo livro dele. Só que o desgraçado tem um hábito horrível de ainda escrever todos os seus manuscritos em cadernos e isso deixa qualquer editor maluco da vida.

Senti meu cenho se franzir. - E onde é que eu entro nisso tudo?

- Você ficaria responsável por transcrever tudo o que ele tem até então para o computador. - senti meus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa e ela mordeu o lábio, antes de voltar a falar - Sim, é bastante coisa, 39 capítulos inteiros e você teria que entregar tudo pronto em no máximo em quatro semanas.

- Isso parece ser algo de bastante responsabilidade - retruquei, me sentindo nervosa de repente.

- E é mesmo. Além de assinar alguns documentos, garantindo o seu total sigilo, eu preciso te alertar que a letra dele é pior do que a de alguns médicos. No entanto, digo-lhe que o valor que eles pagam por esse serviço é bem razoável. Nada que irá te deixar milionária, mas será o suficiente para te ajudar um pouco.

Sem nem titubear, respondi de pronto - Eu aceito.

- Tem certeza? Isso vai tomar bastante de seu tempo no próximo mês.

- Então é exatamente disso o que eu preciso! - falei animada e não resisti em me levantar e dar-lhe outra abraço em agradecimento. - Obrigada, Rose, por tudo. Eu nunca conseguirei retribuiu tudo o que você fez por mim durante esses meses.

Senti seu afago retribuindo o meu enquanto ela sibilava com uma voz chorosa próximo ao meu ouvido. - Não foi nada, Bella. E a melhor forma de você me mostrar gratidão é deixando que eu mime bastante essa bonequinha linda dentro de você.

- É claro que sim, afinal você é a madrinha dela.

Rose pareceu agradavelmente surpresa ao se afastar um pouco apenas para me fitar - Sério?

- É claro. Quem mais poderia ser perfeita para fazer isso?

Ela me abraçou de volta com ainda mais ímpeto - Obrigada, Bella. É uma honra para mim fazer isso.

Ficamos então entretidas naquele abraço fratenal que nem sequer percebemos a aproximação de Charlie. - Está tudo bem por aqui? - ele perguntou preocupado.

- Tudo bem, pai. São só meus hormônios da gravidez que devem estar em alta. - retruquei, fungando enquanto sorria de volta para Rosalie.

Ele rolou os olhos, indo até a geladeira para pegar mais cerveja a medida que nós duas tentávamos nos recompor um pouco. Ele nos olhou uma última vez para garantir que estávamos bem e após ver o tamanho do sorriso fixo, pareceu muito mais tranquilo, dando um beijo na minha testa antes de voltar até onde Emmett estava.

Aquela chance que Rosalie estava me oferecendo, por menor que fosse era um novo fio de esperança que se acendia dentro de mim naquela última semana de 2011. Próximo ano viria trazendo além de minha filha, a chance de recomeçar a trabalhar e ser remunerada por isso. Lógico que isso não me traria total liberdade para não precisar mais do dinheiro de Edward, no entanto, era um inicio. Talvez o pontapé inicial que me daria incentivo para retomar com minha vida profissional.

E quem sabe até, a oportunidade de começar a aprender a viver sem mais Edward ao meu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que vocês já não aguentam mais tanta angst, mas eu juro juradinho que as coisas irão melhorar daqui para a frente!<strong>

**Também não tô esquecida que ainda tô devendo o POV do Edward! Esse será postado antes do dia 15 de Abril, ok? E sim, os POVs deles serão em uma fic a parte, por isso, aconselho que me coloquem no alerta de autora, para que vocês não percam quando eu postar, belezinha? **

**Críticas, sugestões, comentários sobre o que vocês acharam sobre o capítulo ou da estória em si sempre serão muito bem-vindos! **

**Torcendo para que passemos das 400 reviews com esse capítulo, será que conseguimos? **

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Line**


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**Holla, sáslindas! **

**Olha eu aqui aparecendo, mais cedo do que imaginava! Novo capítulo prontinho para vocês. Vou logo avisando esse post de hoje tá ótimo para aquelas que são anti-Bella, viu? Preparem seus corações e a patadas (tanto nela quanto em mim) lá na review. **

**Por falar em review, eu sei que deveria ficar de castigo, afinal eu não pude responder nenhum dos comentários lindos que vocês sempre fazem. Eu podia me justificar dizendo que estou louca (como de fato, estou) com trabalho, casa, vida social e betar trocentas outras fics, mas acho que nada justifica isso, né? Só posso contar com a compreensão de vocês com essa autora doida que vos escreve.**

**Outra coisinha antes que eu me esqueça. Muitas de vocês não passaram ainda em _Unknowing Shadows, _fic onde estou postando os POV do Edward. Acho que vale a pena vocês darem uma conferida para saber o que se passa na mente dele, né não? **

**Ah, e não posso deixar de agradecer a Lu e a Rê por sofrerem por antecedência e pelas críticas perfeitas. Meninas, sem vocês #NCGYD não seria 30% do que é hoje!**

**Bem, vou deixar de blá-blá-blá e vamos simbora para o que interessa!**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p>Um novo ano. Um novo começo.<p>

Apesar de este ser um dos maiores clichês de toda humanidade, não podia esconder que era exatamente assim que me sentia ao voltar para Chicago naquela manhã de janeiro. Além das poucas bagagens que trazia de volta, carregava comigo o coração cheio de esperança de que dias melhores viriam a partir de agora. Se eu pudesse resumir todos os sentimentos dentro de mim, à uma única coisa, talvez a palavra que melhor definisse seria renovação.

Embora tentasse manter uma visão otimista em relação ao meu futuro, ainda era óbvio que tinha meus receios. Dentre eles, o que mais me assombrava era a ausência de Edward em minha vida. Não podia negar que meu coração se apertava quando recordava da conversa que havia posto um ponto final em nossa relação de tantos anos. Em parte, eu me sentia como se tivesse perdido uma parte de mim mesma; depois de tantos anos de companheirismo, tinha a impressão de que éramos uma unidade. Como se um não pudesse existir sem a preseelença do outro. E mesmo que os últimos meses de convivência tivessem sido um verdadeiro inferno, era difícil assimilar que Edward já não pertenceria mais a mim e vice e versa.

Sem contar que, de certa forma, eu ainda estava insegura quando ao novo emprego. Não pela atividade em si – afinal de contas, eu não era tão incompetente para não saber digitar algumas centenas de palavras no computador – mas meu maior receio era de que de alguma forma, não atendesse as expectativas que Rosalie tão benevolentemente havia depositado em mim. Espera de todo coração superar as suas expectativas e quem sabe, este acabasse se tornando o primeiro passo que eu necessitava para voltar a ter minha própria renda, após tantos anos sendo dependente.

Para completar, eu me sentia mais e mais ansiosa com a proximidade do parto. Agora era questão de poucas semanas para que Grace estivesse finalmente em meus braços. A mistura de receio, ânsia e expectativa eram dominantes em meu ser e pareciam aumentar exponencialmente a cada novo dia e, para suportar toda essa avalanche de emoções, eu tinha que respirar fundo algumas vezes, em busca de um pouco de concentração.

Como mãe de segunda viagem, eu esperava verdadeiramente não cometer os mesmos erros que eu fiz durante a criação de Richard. Porém, com a perspectiva de ser mãe de um bebê especial, eu não sabia bem o que esperar quando ela estivesse aqui comigo. Ou seja; mesmo que eu já fosse mãe, eu me sentia como se não tivesse tanta base assim para saber lidar com o que viria muito em breve.

Eu divagava sobre tudo isso durante o vôo de volta, enquanto Richard se distraia com um dos desenhos animados que era transmitido dentro da aeronave. A cada milha mais próxima de casa, mais me preocupava com tudo o que eu precisaria fazer a partir de agora. E como se não fosse o bastante, a primeira missão que eu teria naquela noite era dizer ao meu filho que seus pais já não estariam mais juntos de agora em diante. Apenas mais uma aflição, das tantas que já se cercavam ultimamente.

Quando foi anunciado o pouso, meu coração perdeu algumas batidas. Richie virou-se para mim com um sorriso amplo em sua face, mostrando o quanto estava feliz por finalmente voltar para casa. Aquele gesto tão simples dele, quase me desfez só de pensar em toda mágoa que iria infligir nele tão em breve. Por uma fração de segundo, cheguei a reconsiderar minha decisão, no entanto, bastou apenas que a memória de tudo o que Edward já havia dito para a própria filha para desapegar-me dessa ideia.

O terminal aeroviário estava um completo caos, provavelmente por conta de aquele ser o primeiro dia útil do ano. Não havia um táxi sequer e meu filho e eu tivemos que esperar uns bons 15 minutos por um carro, enfrentando o frio congelante que fazia em todo o estado de Illinois. Quando finalmente conseguimos embarcar em um dos famosos carros amarelos, os lábios do Richie estavam começando a se rachar e a ponta arrebitada de seu nariz estava extremamente vermelha.

Enrolei-o sobre um dos meus braços, com receio que ele acabasse ficando doente por ter ficado exposto a baixa temperatura além do que estava acostumado. O taxista fez a gentileza de deixar o aquecedor no nível máximo, contudo, isso não surtiu tanto efeito, uma vez que a voz de Richie saia tremida todas as vezes que em que ele tentava falar.

Depois de quase quarenta minutos de um trânsito bastante intenso, conseguimos finalmente chegar em casa. Paguei a corrida usando alguns dos poucos dólares que me restavam da venda do camafeu de minha mãe e virei-me para olhar para imponente mansão que fora meu lar por tanto tempo. Ao olhar para aquela casa, percebi que ela já não me transmitia mais a sensação de conforto e segurança como outrora. Pelo contrário; tinha o pressentimento de que a partir de agora, seria uma intrusa dentro daquelas paredes.

Ao entrar ladeada por Richie, a primeira coisa que eu notei foi que a temperatura ambiente estava muito mais confortável do que o clima invernal que fazia lá fora. Aquele simples detalhe me fez lembrar de que eu não era a única detentora das chaves de entrada e que provavelmente o verdadeiro dono disso tudo estivera aqui mais cedo, preparando tudo para a nossa chegada. Esse pequeno gesto fez com que um sorriso aparecesse em meu rosto, pois isso era uma prova de que apesar de tudo, Edward ainda se preocupava conosco.

Durante esse tempo em que estávamos afastados, Edward não deixara em nenhum momento, chegando a ser irritante toda a sua preocupação exacerbada. Talvez ele agisse assim por remorso, ou quem sabe fosse mesmo zelo por nós dois. Mas independente disso, eu precisava admitir que gostava do fato de conseguirmos ter uma conversa mais civilizada após o pedido de separação. Se bem que talvez, isso não passasse de uma artimanha dele; como se agindo de maneira mais doce, eu fosse capaz de mudar de opinião quando chegasse a Chicago.

Contudo, meu orgulho e teimosia não iriam fazer com que eu mudasse de opinião. Sabia que apesar de todo amor que eu sentia por aquele homem, as palavras dele havia me machucado demais e tais feridas não estavam nem perto de serem cicatrizadas. Não podia sequer cogitar o tempo que levaria até poder perdoar tudo o que foi dito e me permitir outra vez confiar nele. Isso é, se ele tivesse minimamente disposto a aceitar por fim a nossa filha da maneira que ela viria a esse mundo.

- Mamãe, corre aqui! Vem ver só uma coisa! – A voz de Richie disse animadamente da sala de estar, interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

Da maneira mais rápida que eu pude – já que estava cada vez mais difícil me locomover com agilidade – fui de encontro a ele e fiquei surpreendida assim que cheguei ao local. Um pinheirinho precariamente decorado estava próximo à lareira, exalando o odor fresco de um arbusto recém-cortado. Sob ele, haviam dois presentes; uma embalagem maior, recoberta por um papel-presente de motivo infantil e outra um bem menor, decorada por um lindo laço dourado.

Antes mesmo que eu me aproximasse por completo, Richie estendeu um pequeno bilhete em minha direção, onde eu pude reconhecer instantaneamente a caligrafia bem desenhada de Edward.

"_Para duas pessoas mais importantes de minha vida, uma pequena lembrança apenas para desejar um Feliz Natal atrasado"_

Mal acabei de ler a mensagem e Richie já estava rasgando o embrulho com fervor, seu sorriso crescendo gradativamente a medida que se revelava um pouco mais de seu presente. Por fim, ele soltou um grito animado e eu quase tive uma síncope ao ver a máquina mortífera de quatro rodinhas, também conhecida como skate. A sorte é que Edward não estava ali presente, ou então eu teria lhe sufocado, por mais uma vez acabar fazendo mais um dos caprichos do Richie. Tudo o que eu menos precisava agora era que um garoto travesso como meu filho ousasse se aventurar em um brinquedo que considerava perigoso demais para sua pouca idade.

- Richie, nós ainda vamos debater se você irá mesmo poder andar nessa _coisa._ – disse em um tom de aviso, não deixando que ele criasse falsas esperanças de que sairia escorregando por aí com total liberdade.

Ele rolou os olhos impaciente e empurrou o pacote menor em minha direção – Tá bom, mamãe. Agora abre o seu, vai!

A contragosto, peguei das mãos dele a pequena caixa, que aparentemente não parecia caber nada além de um par de brincos. Enquanto desfazia o laço, já elaborava a forma mais delicada de dizer para ele que não aceitaria mais nada, principalmente de valor, que viesse dele. No entanto, ao retirar a pequena tampa do presente, não pude deixar de ficar intrigada ao ver apenas uma chave singela ali dentro.

- Porque o papai ia te dar só isso? – meu filho inquiriu mais para si mesmo, retirando o objeto de dentro da caixa e aproximando-o dos olhos, como se aquilo pudesse lhe ajudar a desvendar o mistério.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia, Richie – respondi, antes de receber que havia outro papel dobrado no fundo do presente.

"_Primeiro andar, segunda porta à direita" _Isso era tudo o que dizia a mensagem escrita com a mesma letra de Edward, me deixando ainda mais intrigada do que já estava anteriormente

Senti Richie olhando por cima do meu ombro e logo depois, ele indagar – É pra gente ir lá em cima, né?

- Eu acho que sim... – balbuciei capengamente.

- Vai ver que ele tá lá pra fazer surpresa! – concluiu empolgado, já abrindo um sorriso gigante e puxando minha mão em direção às escadas. – Vamos logo, mamãe! Vem ver se o papai tá mesmo lá em cima!

Fiz exatamente aquilo que meu filho exigia, mesmo que a contragosto. Edward e eu havíamos nos falados um pouco antes de nós embarcamos e ele prometera que não estaria mais em casa assim que chegássemos. Nós havíamos combinado que teríamos a conversa com Richie logo depois do jantar e durante esse meio tempo até que a noite chegasse, eu usaria já para preparar nosso filho psicologicamente para o que viria a partir de agora. Se ele estivesse mesmo lá em cima – o que explicava a temperatura tão agradável dentro de casa – só complicaria ainda mais as coisas. Afinal se nosso filho o visse ali naquele momento, ele com toda certeza iria criar falsas expectativas que só iriam magoá-lo depois.

Não deixava de ser irônico; em menos de cinco minutos de volta àquela casa e eu já estava começando a ficar estressada outra vez.

Richie subiu as escadas com bastante pressa, apesar de ter lhe dito claramente para que não fizesse isto. Ofegante, ele olhou para os dois lados do corredor e logo em seguida, voltou a me encarar com o cenho franzido. Como ainda estava na metade dos degraus, apontei-lhe a direção a seguir e ele o fez prontamente. Ao chegar finalmente ao andar superior, percebei que meu filho me encarava já impaciente, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé insistentemente contra o assoalho.

- Eu não sou tão rápida quanto você, mocinho. – retruquei na medida em que me aproximava da pesada porta de madeira, onde ficava um de nossos quartos de hóspedes. No primeiro momento, não notei nenhuma sombra por baixo da fresta entre o chão e a porta, porém isso não significava absolutamente nada, já que os quartos eram bem amplos e ele poderia muito bem estar em qualquer outra parte lá dentro.

- Vai logo, mãe. Abre logo isso aí! – Richard pediu, demonstrando toda a sua impaciência.

Encarei a chave entre meus dedos uma última vez antes de finalmente ter coragem suficiente para fechadura e destravá-la. Tomei uma respiração profunda, tentando acalmar meus nervos para girar vagarosamente a maçaneta para revelar o que me aguardava lá dentro. No entanto, de forma alguma eu esperava encontrar o cenário que meus olhos se depararam ao finalmente abrir a porta daquele quarto.

Tudo estava absolutamente transformado; invés da confortável cama king-size, da poltrona e da cômoda feita de carvalho, tudo havia sido adaptado para a chegada de um bebê. A cor verde das paredes, havia sido substituído por tons de amarelo claro e lavanda, tendo motivo de pequenos patinhos ao redor

Mais especificamente para a chegada de _uma_ bebezinha. A parte inferior das paredes havia sido pintada em suave tom de lavanda enquanto a de cima agora era branca e bem na divisão entre as duas cores, havia um adesivo cheio de violetas coloridas finalizando a decoração. No meio do quarto estava montado um belíssimo berço branco, já todo forrado com lençóis lilases e rosas e tendo bem acima dele um móbile cheio de florezinhas em forma de pelúcia. Completando o cenário, havia uma cadeira de amamentação branca em um canto e do lado oposto, encontrava-se o guarda-roupa e o trocador na mesma cor do berço.

Sem acreditar, dei um passo adentro ao mesmo tempo em que escutava o suspiro de admiração do Richie. Ao me aproximar do centro do quarto, percebi que no ar ainda havia resquícios do odor da tinta que fora usada na nova decoração. Toquei nas pequenas flores sorridentes de pelúcia e constatei a maciez e delicadeza de cada pequeno detalhe ali dentro. Fui até o armário e quando abri as portas, notei quase todas as peças de vestuário que havia comprado para Grace já estavam organizadas ali dentro, assim como no trocador, notei a presença de vários artigos como escova, pente, fraldas, perfume e sabonete... Tudo o que se devia ter quando se esperava uma nova criança dentro de casa.

Tudo absolutamente perfeito. E eu _odiei_ cada milímetro dele.

Será que Edward acreditava que aquilo poderia me trazer de volta para os seus braços? Que por mais encantador que tudo estivesse, ele achava que eu era estúpida demais para não perceber quais eram suas verdadeiras intenções ao fazer aquilo tudo?

Eu sabia que ele tinha feito tudo isso para mim e não para a Grace. Durante nossas últimas conversas telefônicas, eu continuava percebendo a indiferença dele em relação a nossa filha, sempre comentando que seria capaz de aceitá-la se não desistisse de nosso casamento. Ele estava arrependido apenas pela forma como havia _me_ tratado nos últimos meses, o que era algo incompleto. Como eu poderia aceitar de volta um homem que considerava o bebê que estava se gerando em meu ventre como um animalzinho doente que eu insistia em mantê-lo comigo. Acho que Edward nunca perceberia que Grace era também um ser humano, e mesmo que não tivesse nem sequer nascido ainda, sabia que ela seria milhões de vezes menos preconceituosa do que ele.

- Mamãe – Richie sibilou, cruzando as sobrancelhas em confusão – Você não gostou do quarto da Grace?

- Mais ou menos. – Foi tudo o que conseguir dizer enquanto pegava na sua mão e caminhávamos para fora dali.

- Já sei. Você queria mais rosinha, né? E cheio dessas coisinhas bobocas de princesa que as meninas gostam, né?

Eu ri alto por conta desse comentário dele, de repente me sentindo muito mais leve desde que chegara àquela casa. – Acho que sim, filhote.

Ele rolou os olhos, parecendo muito mais velho – Sabia que era isso. – disse, a medida que íamos em direção ao seu quarto. – A gente pode fazer um acordo, mamãe.

- E que acordo seria esse? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

- Promete que vai deixar _eu andar _de skate que aí eu te ajudo a pintar o quarto da minha irmãzinha todo cor de rosa!

Balancei negativamente a cabeça. – Nem pensar, mocinho. Você ainda não tem idade o suficiente para sair por aí em cima de um troço como aquele.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito; seu primeiro sinal para uma birra daquelas – Mas o papai me deu ele de presente!

- Sem o meu consentimento, Richie. – completei, arrastando-o até seu armário para que trocasse de roupa. - E ele e eu teremos uma _conversinha_ sobre isso também.

No mesmo instante, o semblante de meu filho ficou triste – Vocês vão brigar de novo, né?

Apesar de sua suposição ter quase 100% de chance estar correta, não quis magoar ainda mais aquele menino, uma vez que ele passaria por algo bem pior assim que anoitecesse e Edward chegasse em casa para lhe falarmos sobre o divórcio. – Não, Richie. Dessa vez a mamãe promete que vai apenas falar com seu pai. Nada de brigas, está bem?

- Promete mesmo? – ele pediu ainda com incerteza em sua voz.

- Palavra de escoteiro – afirmei, fazendo o tão comum gesto da promessa. – Agora vamos; troque logo de roupa e vamos descer porque eu tenho várias coisas para fazer e eu preciso do meu ajudante número um para isso.

Ele fez uma careta mas não se opôs ao meu pedido, algo pelo que agradeci mentalmente. Eu esperava deixá-lo o mais relaxado possível, pois sabia que mais tarde o pequeno coração daquele garoto seria esmagado quando soubesse que seus pais já não iriam mais morar sob o mesmo teto. Isso seria algo que o machucaria por demais e eu me sentia péssima por não ser capaz de oferecer ao meu filho àquilo que tive a graça de ter desde sempre; pais unidos que apesar de tudo, permaneciam juntos em todas as situações.

**[...]**

O dia transcorreu bem mais rápido do que imaginei. Entre reorganizar as bagagens, ligar para meus pais dizendo que chegamos bem e não deixar que Richie saísse correndo sobre aquelas malditas quatro rodas por dentro de casa, a tarde para mim pareceu mais um borrão. O dia já estava escurecendo e tinha a impressão de que não tinha feito metade das coisas que deveria, desde que cheguei em Chicago.

Talvez, parte do meu atraso se devesse a pequena crise de choro que tive em meu quarto, quando comecei a colocar nos cabides as peças de roupas limpas que eu trouxera comigo de Forks. Ao abrir o closet e ver o lado do armário de Edward quase sem peça alguma, fui tomada por uma sensação de vazio que não esperava. Era como se a ausência de suas coisas ao lado das minhas me desse a certeza que já não éramos mais um casal. Ao invés de sentir alívio como imaginava, na verdade fui compelida por uma sensação de que nada disso fosse a coisa certa. Enquanto chorava, constatei que em momento algum eu deixei de amar Edward, apesar de tudo o que eu tinha sofrido.

Porém, eu tinha que manter em mente que existiam outras prioridades a partir de agora. Por mais profundo que fosse o sentimento que ainda existia dentro de mim por aquele homem, não podia negar que precisava pensar nos meus filhos e até mesmo em mim mesma. Precisava aprender a andar com meus próprios pés outra vez para que não fosse mais tão dependente de ninguém. A partir de agora tinha que me esforçar para que eu pudesse oferecer à Richard e Grace tudo aquilo que ambos mereciam, vindo através do meu próprio esforço.

Foi pensando nisso que consegui conter o choro e logo em seguida entrei em contanto com Rosalie para me informar sobre a entrevista na editora que eu teria amanhã bem cedo. Na verdade, o termo "entrevista" não era tão apropriado assim, uma vez que segunda ela, eu iria mesmo era fazer um teste, para saber se era apta mesmo a decifrar todos os garranchos do famoso autor, ver se eram tão indecifráveis assim como todos diziam. Lógico que estava apreensiva com a possibilidade de não entender absolutamente nada do que estava escrito, entretanto, se eu era capaz de lidar com a terrível caligrafia em construção do meu filho, acho que talvez eu possa me sair bem neste teste.

Às seis e meia, enquanto eu estava terminando de colocar o lombo dentro do forno, escutei o alerta de mensagem do meu telefone. Lavei as mãos e peguei o aparelho, e vi a mensagem de Edward, informando que tinha acabado de sair do escritório e já estava vindo para cá.

Tomei uma respiração profunda para tentar controlar meu coração que insistiu em martelar forte em meu peito. A hora "h" estava se aproximando e eu não fazia ideia de como lidar com aquilo. Mesmo que no dia anterior, nós dois tenhamos bolado pelo telefone um plano para dizer ao Richie sem que o mesmo não se sentisse tão triste e até mesmo culpado por nosso divórcio, nada podia me preparar para o peso daquele momento.

Marquei o temporizador e fui até Richie em seu quarto e notei que ele já estava terminando de se vestir. Fiquei da soleira da porta observando-o amarrar o cadarço de seu tênis e não pude deixar de ficar um pouquinho saudosa da época em que ele completamente dependente de mim. Era apenas uma coisa boba de mãe, porque na verdade, eu me sentia muito orgulhosa de ele agir dessa forma.

Só pude torcer que durante a conversa depois do jantar, ele pudesse se mostrar tão maduro ao ponto de aceitar que o melhor para a vida de todos agora, fosse a separação.

- Então, mocinho, deixou o banheiro arrumado? – perguntei enquanto ia até ele e tentava colocar um pouquinho de ordem em seu cabelo sempre revolto.

Ele assentiu e soltou outra pergunta de volta – Papai já tá vindo?

- Sim, filhote. Ele acabou de mandar uma mensagem dizendo que já saiu do escritório.

Richie abriu um sorriso em resposta. – Legal! A gente pode fingir que _tava_ no cinema vendo uns filmes mais tarde, né?

Forcei um sorriso antes de responder – Amanhã você precisa ir pra escola, lembra? – ele fez um bico que eu simplesmente ignorei. – Por falar nisso, você já arrumou sua mochila?

- Eu faço isso mais tarde, mamãe – retrucou, tentando escapar do quarto.

- E porque você não faz isso agora, huh? – sibilei de volta ganhando a versão mirim de um olhar mortal de desgosto. – Faça isso enquanto arrumo a mesa. E lembre-se que eu irei me certificar se você me obedeceu ou não mais tarde, ok?

Ele bufou, mas foi justamente na direção em que seus livros do colégio ficavam na pequena estante que havia ali no quarto. Sorri internamente, sabendo que aquela pequena batalha eu havia vencido sem mais delongas, afinal, ser mãe de um garoto como Richie podia ser um tanto que extenuante já que ele, apesar de ainda ser pequeno, sabia todas as maneiras de argumentar contra alguém.

Voltei até o andar inferior e comecei a por a mesa como de costume e terminei os últimos detalhes para a refeição noturna. Assim que o alarme da cozinha disparou, escutei também a chegada do carro na garagem, o que provocou uma súbita onda de náuseas em mim. Apoie-me no balcão de mármore com as mãos espalmadas, fechando os olhos com força e tentando controlar minha respiração que saia em arfadas pesadas. Não sabia se havia algo errado com meu organismo ou se essa repentina onda de mal-estar era devido ao nervosismo que me acometia naquele momento.

- Você está bem? – A voz de veludo dele me perguntou, enquanto colocava uma das mãos sobre o meu ombro. Um arrepio se formou por todo meu corpo com seu toque e meu corpo inteiro se retesou devido a isto.

- Sim – consegui finalmente balbuciar e me desvencilhar dele. – Acho que é só o cansaço da viagem, eu acho.

- Tem certeza? – ele insistiu e mesmo de costa percebi ele tentado se reaproximar – Você me parece um pouco pálida e-

- Eu já estou bem, Edward – grunhi entredentes, finalmente me voltando para encará-lo pela primeira vez naquele ano. Apesar de não ser mais uma surpresa vê-lo com um ar tão exausto, não pude deixar de ficar chocada ao perceber o quão devastado ele parecia ultimamente.

- Desculpe. – Ele sibilou, seus ombros caindo a medida que ele falava – Acho que ainda não me acostumei a não poder tocar em você.

Não consegui encontrar palavras em minha mente para poder replicar o que ele dissera; nossos olhares ficaram presos um no outro e o ar pareceu ficar ausente em meus pulmões. Sabia todos os motivos para me sentir daquela forma na frente dele, no entanto, precisava manter em mente que além do amor que sentia por Edward, haviam motivos mais importantes que diziam que eu deveria ficar longe dele. Não acreditava em sua súbita mudança e tampouco tinha fé que tudo mudaria completamente tão rápido assim.

Nós traçamos um caminho que não tinha mais volta em nosso relacionamento. Apesar de ainda existir sentimentos, sabia que apenas um milagre poderia fazer com que nós ficássemos juntos outra vez.

- Papai! – Richie bradou animando, cortando finalmente a tensão evidente que existia ali. Ele se jogou no colo de Edward que instantaneamente retribuiu o gesto de afeto, apertando nosso filho com fervor em seus braços.

- _Porra_, eu estava morrendo de saudades de você, campeão! – ele murmurou, enterrando o rosto no cabelo de Richie.

Nosso filho soltou uma risada – Você falou palavrão! Tem que me dar cinco dólares por causa disso, agora.

Edward riu, colocando Richie de volta no chão e esfregando seu cabelo – Não se preocupe, carinha. Eu irei pagar minha dívida com você.

Senti o nó preso em minha garganta e precisei pigarrear antes de falar outra vez, –Bem, vamos comer? Eu já estou morrendo de fome...

- Ué? O papai não vai tomar banho primeiro? – Richie peguntou, olhando entre nós dois.

Edward riu, no entanto foi algo mais forçado – Você acha que eu estou tão sujo assim?

Em resposta, Richie corou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu a-acho que não...

– E sem contar que um verdadeiro cavalheiro nunca deve negar o pedido de uma dama – Edward completou, fazendo questão de olhar para mim com um de seus sorrisos tortos em sua face.

Apesar de meu coração dizer ao contrário – palpitando freneticamente em meu peito – me mantive o mais centrada possível, sem demonstrar qualquer reação as palavras recheadas de charme que ele me lançava.- Bem, então vamos comer.

Fomos até a sala de jantar e cada um de nós sentou no seu lugar de costume, como se não houvesse nada de errado ali. Edward e Richie dominaram a maioria da conversa, falando principalmente sobre o tempo que eles estavam separados, onde nosso filho o encheu de detalhes todos os acontecimentos que passamos nos últimos dias, incluindo a visita ao centro de crianças com Down em Port Angeles.

Quando Richie entrou nesse assunto, eu tive a estúpida reação de me engasgar, parecendo mais até uma daquelas cenas de filme, onde o suspeito sempre reagia dessa forma, quando era pego em flagrante. Embora aquele momento não houvesse nada de irreal; pois eu tinha plena consciência de que tudo o que eu vivi também acontecia ao redor do mundo todo. Às vezes, bem mais perto do que se podia imaginar.

- ... e aí, eu ajudei uma menininha a arrumar a árvore de Natal lá da escolinha dela. E por causa disso ela me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Richie balbuciou, enquanto tomava um gole do chá gelado – Foi meio esquisito por que eu acho as meninas nojentas, mas eu deixei porque eu não queria ser chato com ela, sabe?

Edward sorriu, mas percebi que não foi algo espontâneo; ele estava visivelmente tenso com aquela notícia, apesar de que não houvesse mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. Definitivamente, ter ido com Richie até a _Nothing Can Get You Down_ foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz desse meio tempo de volta a minha cidade natal. A ida até lá valera muito mais do que horas lendo livros ou buscando informações na internet. Nunca aprendi tanto em tão pouco tempo, e ter proporcionado ao Richie essa experiência foi muito bom também.

- Você devia tá lá pra ver, pai! Eles só têm o rosto meio engraçado, mas são iguaizinhos a gente.

Edward limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo, antes de olhar de volta para nosso filho e depois afirmar – Eu não sei se eles são totalmente iguais, carinha...

- E porque você acha isso, Edward? – argumentei, já me preparando para atacá-lo, caso ele viesse encher nossas mentes com seus preconceitos absurdos. – Em que exatamente você acha que a Grace será diferente do irmão mais velho dela? – N_ão ter o amor do pai dela?, _tive vontade de acrescentar, porém milagrosamente consegui controlar minha língua.

Edward lançou um olhar magoado, no entanto respondeu o mais calmo possível – Você não pode negar que... Grace terá mais dificuldades em certos aspectos da vida dela.

- Sim, mas o fato de ela ter tais "problemas", - comentei fazendo aspas no ar – não significa que ela será diferente de ninguém. Não é verdade, Richie.

Para o meu orgulho, Richie assentiu veemente – Mamãe explicou que às vezes a gente vai ter que ter um pouquinho mais de paciência com ela. Que não sabe se ela vai poder ler, escrever e até mesmo andar. Mas, se a gente ficar ajudando ela, a Grace vai conseguir aprender algum dia.

Não pude resisti do orgulho que se encheu em meu peito por aquele menino. - É bem isso, docinho. – murmurei, deixando um beijo em sua testa.

- Agora a gente já pode comer a sobremesa? – ele inquiriu, me fitando com olhos esperançosos.

Assenti e pelo canto do olho notei Edward cabisbaixo, cutucando um pedaço perdido a carne em seu prato. Eu não fazia ideia do que se passava em sua cabeça depois de ter visto a forma semelhante que Richie e eu pensávamos. Talvez ele achasse que de alguma forma, eu tinha conseguido fazer uma lavagem cerebral em nosso filho ou quem sabe talvez, uma parte dele começasse a ver senso naquilo que eu acreditava. Mas se fosse ver todo o histórico, sabia que se seguisse por essa linha de pensamentos, eu provavelmente poderia acabar me decepcionando mais uma vez.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei na geladeira a mousse de chocolate que Richie tanto amava e quando voltei para a sala de jantar, pai e filho já haviam engatado uma nova conversa sobre os treinos de baseball que deveriam retornar a ativa na próxima primavera. Servi o doce para eles, mas me abstive pois depois do que ocorra na véspera do Natal, tomei consciência que não deveria ser tão descuidada com minha alimentação. Afinal, pressão arterial alta e excesso de peso não era uma combinação das melhores em uma gravidez.

Quando eles acabaram, senti meu estômago se revirando tamanho o nervosismo. A hora "da conversa" estava se aproximando e eu me sentia ainda mais insegura sobre o que eu iria contar para o Richie. Eu temia machuca-lo mais do que já havia feito, porém não existia uma forma indolor de fazer isso. Por isso, enquanto começava a organizar os pratos sujos e levar de volta para a cozinha, tentei me preparar mentalmente para tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer nos próximos minutos.

Quando arrumava a primeira leva de pratos para o lava-louças, escutei os passos pesados do mocassim de Edward sobre o ladrilho. Virei o rosto na direção dele e o vi trazendo o restante dos pratos sujos da mesa, deixando-os ao meu lado da pia.

- Obrigada – murmurei fracamente, me concentrando em não derrubar nada, já que minhas mãos tremiam.

- Quer ajuda?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Só vou colocar tudo aqui dentro e estarei livre. Onde está o Richie?

- Foi até o quarto pegar o stake que eu lhe dei. – comentou, trocando o peso dos pés – Parece que ele não gostou muito da restrição que você colocou para ele.

- É, porque se eu me lembro bem, eu não tinha concordado em dar aquela máquina de quebrar ossos para ele. Você tem noção do quanto isso é perigoso para um garoto na idade dele?

Ele riu levemente e balançou a cabeça – Isso vai ajudar na coordenação motora dele, Bella. Sem contar que ele não herdou os seus dois pés esquerdos.

Ignorei sua piada sem graça e rebati enquanto fechava a máquina. – E você não acha que deveria ter me consultado primeiro?

Ele suspirou profundamente - Tudo bem, eu errei e peço desculpas por isso. Eu vou confiscar o presente até que você considere que ele já tem idade suficiente.

Bufei contrariada – E com isso fazer com que ele me odeie. Obrigada por mais essa!

Ele balançou a cabeça – Não foi essa minha intenção, Bella. Eu juro.

- Esse é seu grande problema. Você sempre acha que pode resolver tudo gastando algumas centenas de dólares conosco.

Edward respirou profundamente antes de sibilar – Pelo visto não foi apenas com o Richie que eu errei na escolha do presente.

- Nem queira discutir isso comigo, porque a última coisa que desejo é falar sobre isso agora, quando estamos a instantes de dizer ao Richie sobre o nosso divórcio. – afirmei, erguendo o queixo de forma desafiadora.

- Tudo bem, podemos conversar sobre isso depois. – murmurou, para depois inquirir de forma insegura. – Mas pelo menos você gostou da decoração?

- Nem um pouco. – Disparei atrevida e diante a sua cara de choque, não pude deixar de sorrir internamente – Roxo significa luto e isso é a última coisa que sinto em relação a minha filha.

Ele sorriu, mas não havia nenhum resquício de humor em sua voz - Ok, Bella, eu acho que já entendi o qual é a sua intenção dizendo tudo isso.

- Ah, sabe? – perguntei ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- Você está tentando se vingar de todas as merdas que eu fiz, renegando qualquer coisa que eu faça com a melhor das intenções.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta que mal pude balbuciar, – C-como é?

- Não negue que você esteja adorando me ver humilhado desse jeito. – ele sibilou com certa amargura em sua voz – Eu vejo isso em seus olhos a todo instante desde que cheguei aqui. Você está me evitando, fazendo questão de me olhar cheia de presunção quando o Richie menciona qualquer coisa sobre o novo bebê. Nem sequer se importa se eu me arrependo ou não dos meus erros, apenas está se vangloriando pelo fato de que eu me sinto o pior dos homens, desde que deixei você sozinha nessa.

A certeza com que Edward dizia essas palavras enquanto me encarava profundamente, me deixou completamente paralisada. Talvez por que de fato, ele tinha certa razão no que dizia, uma vez que eu não podia negar que estava meio que gostando de ele estar se sentindo péssimo, assim como eu me sentira uma vez.

Tudo bem que ele havia feito duas coisas sem o meu conscientimento, porém eu julguei quais suas intenções sem nem mesmo me aprofundar no assunto. De repente, eu me senti como uma vilã naquela história, e aquilo não me dava satisfação alguma, como muitos poderiam imaginar.

Observei Edward passando a mão entre os fios de cabelo, puxando com força as mechas que ficavam em sua nuca – Nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo vingativa, Bella. E sinceramente não sei se posso suportar essa sua nova faceta.

Mas mesmo que eu estivesse me sentindo péssima, não conseguir deixar de dizer – Se eu estou agindo dessa maneira, é consequência do que você fez comigo.

- Eu sei. E talvez seja por isso que o melhor a se fazer mesmo seja a nossa separação. - Edward comentou soltando um suspiro pesado. – Você diz que não me conhece mais e bem... depois do que eu passei essa noite, devo dizer que eu também não mais lhe reconheço..A Bella com quem eu me casei não tinha o esse espírito de Edmond Dantès* – completou, citando o personagem mais vingativo de toda Literatura.

O silêncio pesou como uma bigorna na cozinha por um tempo indeterminado e só foi interrompido quando Richard nos chamou lá da sala de estar. Sem dizer mais nada, Edward seguiu em direção ao nosso filho enquanto eu ainda sentia o ardor de sua última frase em minha mente. Por um lado, eu queria dizer que ele estava errado, que ele era o único culpado por nossa separação, mas eu tinha plena consciência de que também tinha minha parcela de culpa nisso tudo.

Talvez, se eu tivesse sido mais insistente em relação a intolerância dele em relação a nossa filha. Invés de ter sido a passiva que escutava todas as palavras duras dirigidas a nós duas sem mal saber revidar, eu fosse alguém que tentasse abrir os olhos de Edward, mostrando-lhe que ter um bebê especial não era o fim do mundo.

Mas agora já não adiantava mais pensar em todas as possibilidades do que poderia ter ocorrido se não fossemos tão orgulhosos. A verdade é que nós nos desligamos quando necessitávamos estar mais perto um do outro, se apegando a convicção que apenas um de nós era o verdadeiro dono da razão.

Escutei a risada alta de Richie e um calafrio subiu por minha espinha. Em poucos minutos, eu seria a responsável por arrancar aquela alegria do meu garoto, sem saber quando é que eu a teria de volta. E foi por medo de qual seria a consequência do meu próprio organismo com aquele diálogo que resolvi tomar um dos calmantes receitados pela dra. Shelton. Tomei uma respiração profunda e finalmente decidir ir até a sala, onde encontrei meu filho mostrando para o pai, o skate que tinha ganhado.

- Você tem que prometer que só vai brincar com ele apenas quando eu ou sua mãe estivermos por perto - Edward disse, tirando a prancha a das mãos de Richard e colocando no canto da sala. – E precisaremos comprar um capacete e cotoveleiras antes de você começar a andar por aí.

- Tá, tá... – ele retrucou, me encarando com o canto do olho, sabendo que eu havia sido a culpada pelo corte de sua diversão como de fato eu era, – Mas você vai comprar esses trecos pra mim, né?

Antes que Edward pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu comecei. – Sim, ele vai. – os dois me olharam surpreendidos, no entanto revolvi ignorar aquilo e ir me sentar no sofá perto deles. – Mas mesmo assim, você só poderá andar de skate quando houver algum adulto por perto, entendeu?

Ele estalou a língua, como se desaprovasse o que eu havia feito, mas para nossa sorte, não comentou mais nada sobre isso, dando um ponto final naquela discussão. Logo o silêncio pairou sobre a sala e eu tentei da melhor forma possível iniciar o assunto e percebi que não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazê-lo. Olhei de relance para Edward, suplicando-lhe através do olhar que ele soubesse melhor do que eu, no entanto, tudo o que ele fez em resposta foi franzir o cenho, como se não entendesse a minha dificuldade naquela situação.

- O que é que vocês tão fazendo? - Richard perguntou com ar preocupado, variando seu olhar entre nós dois.

- Na verdade, Richie, nós queremos conversar com você. - Edward falou, batendo ao seu lado no sofá para que ele se aproximasse.

- Eu fiz besteira? – ele perguntou, indo com cautela até o lugar que o pai tinha sugerido, – Se é por conta da mochila, eu juro que eu ainda vou arrumar, mamãe!

Eu ri suavemente e me aconcheguei perto dele, tomando a sua mãozinha. – Não é nada disso, filhote. Mas seu pai e eu precisamos conversar algo sério com você.

Daí em diante, Edward tomou as rédeas da situação, explicando da melhor forma possível para uma criança da idade dele que nós estávamos nos separando. Lógico que nosso filho começou a chorar baixinho desde que a palavra divórcio foi pronunciada naquela noite, contudo apesar de toda dor explícita em seus olhos, Richie recebeu a novidade com muito mais maturidade do que nós dois esperávamos. Talvez, porque em momento algum durante aquele diálogo nós deixamos de afirmar que _nunca _deixaríamos de amá-lo, mesmo que estivéssemos vivendo em locais diferentes. Que ele seria para todo sempre nosso filho e não seria uma separação que faria com que ele deixasse de ser nossa prioridade em todos os sentidos.

Foram longos minutos debatendo como seriam as mudanças daqui para a frente, embora fosse doloroso vê-lo fungando em meu ombro enquanto Edward acariciava seus cabelos, tentando consolá-lo não pude deixar de me sentir aliviada por ele conseguir reagir sem nenhuma birra ou escândalo, como eu estava temendo. Isso provava que meu Richie estava amadurecendo e reconhecendo que talvez essa decisão tomada por nós dois acabasse sendo o melhor para todos nós.

Estava ficando tarde e como no dia seguinte ele tinha a volta para a escola logo cedo, sugeri-lo docemente que fosse dormir. Entretanto, agora que já sabia que o tempo com seu pai estava mais limitado, ele fez questão que Edward lhe colocasse na cama, como há muito tempo já não fazia. Ele fez questão de prontamente atender o pedido do filho, levando-o até o andar superior enquanto me mantive sentada no mesmo lugar, refletindo os últimos minutos.

Ao contarmos para o Richard sobre a separação, parecia que havia se desencadeado o primeiro grande passo para o início de minha vida sem Edward. E, por mais absurdo que isso fosse contraditório, eu me sentia bastante insegura em relação ao que fazer de agora em diante. Por mais complicado que se fosse - e que nunca eu fosse confessar isto para ele - eu me sentia como se parte de mim não estivesse completa sem ele. Acho que levaria muito tempo para me desapegar dessa imagem, afinal foram anos vivendo ao lado dele.

Se bem nem tão cedo eu deixaria de significar um fardo para Edward. Afinal, mesmo que eu conseguisse esse emprego, até quando ele duraria? Eu ainda moro sob o teto que era dele, necessitaria de sua ajuda financeira - por mais difícil que fosse aceitar isso - e gerava uma filha que era indesejada por ele.

O som de passos descendo a escada principal chamou de volta a minha atenção. Levantei-me do meu lugar e fui ao seu encontro, lhe perguntando em voz baixa. – Como foi?

Ele suspirou profundamente antes de responder – Ele chorou mais um pouco, mas creio que tinha mais a ver com o sono do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando eu saí do quarto, ele já estava dormindo.

Meneei a cabeça minimamente, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. – Você acha que ele entendeu nossa decisão?

- Eu não sei, Bella. – Ele murmurou, olhando para o teto. – Tanto eu quanto você não tivemos o azar de vivermos com pais separados, por isso eu nem imagino o que ele está realmente sentindo. – aproveitando que eu não tinha comentado nada, ele continuou. – Ele está com medo de que eu possa abandoná-lo. Por isso eu lhe disse que estaria aqui na próxima quarta-feira; espero que não se importe.

– Não, tudo bem. Sem problemas – retruquei fitando o chão. – Obrigada.

– Eu tenho que ir. – ele disse, começando a caminhar devagar até cozinha enquanto eu acompanhava seus passos.– Se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me ligar. Eu estarei com o telefone ao meu lado o tempo todo.

Assenti brevemente e me permiti ser ousada e lhe perguntar. – Onde você vai ficar?

– Estou em um hotel a três quadras do escritório. – respondeu ao parar na porta da cozinha que dava acesso a garagem – Bem, eles não cozinham tão bem quanto você, mas dá para sobreviver.

Foi estranho porque apesar de sentir meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, pude sentir o calor em minhas bochechas. Ele sorriu de canto e espalmou um lado de minha face, enquanto nos olhávamos por um momento que pareceu ser imensurável. Eu podia ver claramente a tristeza em seus olhos verdes, me fitando de maneira tão intensa que era como se ele pudesse ver minha alma.

– Eu preciso ir. – ele retrucou, quebrando o nosso contato ao buscar as chaves de seu carro no bolso. – _Por favor, _não esqueça ligar o alarme quando subir, ok?

– Ok. – foi tudo o que consegui sibilar pateticamente por conta do nó que havia em minha garganta. Precisei pigarrear algumas vezes para poder ser capaz de falar outra vez – Diriga com cuidado. Pode haver gelo na estrada até o centro.

Ele me lançou um curto sorriso como resposta e entrou no carro, dando partida imediatamente no veículo. A medida que ele fazia a ré para sair da garagem, senti meu coração diminuindo em meu peito de tal forma que ficou difícil para mim simplesmente o ato de respirar. Porém, somente depois que as portas automáticas da garagem se fecharam por completo, foi que me permitir soltar o primeiro soluço.

Por aquele breve momento, eu me permitir ser quem eu ainda era; uma mulher completamente apaixonada pelo marido, que não estava suportando a ideia de o ter afastado de sua vida. Não podia negar que ainda o amava demais e teria que aprender a viver com isso. Pois, por mais que existissem milhares de formar de amor diferentes, não havia nada maior e mais forte do que aquilo que eu sentia por ambos os meus filhos.

**[...]**

Minha manhã seguinte estava sendo péssima.

Não havia pregado os olhos durante toda a noite e ainda tive que lidar com Richie choramingando e um tanto que febril no meio da madrugada. Tinha plena certeza de que essa reação dele era muito mais emocional do que qualquer outra coisa, porém eu não podia simplesmente ignorar a temperatura de 38 C° que ele apresentava. Foram longas horas insones, as quais eu passei da forma mais estressante possível.

Depois de um descanso de apenas três horas, acordei com um salto ao notar a hora em meu despertador. Eu tinha apenas uma hora até o teste e não tinha mais tempo para levar Richard até a escola - isso, se ele pudesse ir até o colégio, uma vez que sua temperatura não havia diminuído muito. Tentei ligar para Rosalie, porém ela nada podia fazer para me auxiliar, uma vez que também precisava estar na editora naquela manhã. O telefone de Edward estava fora de cobertura e segundo Lauren, ele não havia dado sinais de vida no escritório ainda.

Então, antes que eu entrasse em desespero – algo que estava muito próximo para que acontecesse. – resolvi ser um tanto irresponsável e levar a tiracolo comigo o meu filho, mesmo que levemente adoentado. Provavelmente eu passaria uma ótima primeira impressão, no entanto, eu desejava mais do que tudo aquela oportunidade e não deixaria de forma alguma a oportunidade escapar de minhas mãos.

Mesmo chegando um pouquinho atrasada, fui muito bem recebida e preenchi alguns formulários acerca de mim mesma. Antes mesmo que eu começasse a preencher os primeiros papéis, Rose apareceu na recepção, para o meu completo alívio. Nós nos abraçamos rapidamente, porém por mais breve que fosse o gesto, já me sentia mais confortada por ele.

– Você quer conhecer a minha sala, Richie? – ela inquiriu, observando com cuidado o meu garoto retraído. – Lá tem um sofá bem confortável. Você pode descansar um pouquinho enquanto a mamãe responde essa papelada toda.

– Posso mesmo? – ele inquiriu, me observando através de seus olhos cansados.

Assenti, deixando um beijo rápido no topo de sua testa. – Pode ir sim, docinho. E obedeça a tia Rosalie, ok?

Os dois partiram na direção oposta onde eu estava, e finalmente eu pude me concentrar nos papéis à minha frente. Não eram nada demais, apenas algumas perguntas simples para saber se estava mesmo apta para o trabalho. Logo em seguida, fui levada para uma sala a parte, onde me foi entregue o manuscrito original de Mark J. Morgan, descrevendo um pequeno trecho de seu próximo livro. De fato, a letra dele era tão medonha quanto Rosalie tinha afirmado, porém não foi o fim do mundo; lógico que algumas vezes me confundi em uma palavra ou outra, mas bastava analisar todo o contexto que eu já conseguia decifrar corretamente qual seria a palavra descrita ali.

Quinze minutos depois, eu entreguei um arquivo com tudo o que havia descrito naquele que seria o primeiro parágrafo do provável novo best-seller. A senhora que estava cuidando da seleção prometeu que me ligaria ainda naquela tarde para me contar o resultado da seleção e eu concordei brevemente, já ansiosa para saber notícias sobre Richie. Perguntei onde ficava a sala da sra Cullen e ela gentilmente me informou, e prontamente disparei na direção que me foi indicada.

Ao abrir a porta percebi um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Richie e aquilo me inundou de esperanças de que meu filho não tinha nada mais grave. Ao me aproximar, ambos sorriram para mim e eu retribui o gesto ternamente. Pousei a mão na testa e no pescoço dele e percebi que ele ainda estava um pouquinho quente e devido a isso, não devia mais demorar muito tempo por aqui.

– Obrigada por tudo, Rose. – disse, antes de deixar um beijo em sua bochecha.

– Não me agradeça. Afinal, você ainda precisa passar pelo teste, se bem que eu tenho certeza de que você se saiu muito bem.

Despedimos-nos e sem mais delongas partir de volta para casa, onde prepararia um banho quente para meu filho e lhe daria uma pequena dose de remédio para aquela febre. Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco disto, por isso queria estar precavida se ele piorasse de repente.

Sem contar que eu também estava ficando preocupada com o sumiço repentino de Edward. Ele ainda não havia retornado nenhuma de minhas chamadas até então e isso não era nada típico dele. Mesmo que ele estivesse preso em alguma reunião, como não era o caso, tinha certeza de que ele me ligaria antes de fazer qualquer coisa ao longo do dia. Era uma sensação horrível e por mais que não quisesse pensar nos piores cenários, minha mente insistia em cria-los, apenas para me atormentar.

Chegando em casa, fiz exatamente aquilo que pensei. Preparei uma dose de Tylenol e um banho quente para ele e logo em seguida o levei para o meu quarto para assistirmos um pouco de TV. Em menos de cinco minutos vendo algum desenho japonês bobo, Richie já estava apagado para o mundo, tendo seu corpinho aconchegado ao meu. Tentei seguir seu exemplo mas estava sendo impossível para mim conseguir desligar de tudo. Mesmo que estivesse me sentindo esgotada e fechasse os olhos para tentar dormir um pouco, não conseguia de forma alguma ser levada pelo sono.

Por isso, permaneci naquela mesma posição, tentando me distrair com algumas coisas bobas que passavam aleatoriamente nos canais, mas nada conseguia prender minha atenção por mais do que alguns minutos. Cheguei ao ponto de zapear todos os canais, sem ao menos me ater ao que de fato se passava ali. Por fim, decidi desligá-la e aproveitar um pouco do silêncio para continuar a ler alguns dos livros que tinha comprado recentemente.

No entanto, quando eu estava começando a me envolver com a leitura, o som da campainha chamou minha atenção. Retirei a cabeça de Richard do meu colo e me levantei com certo esforço, como acontecia geralmente. Imaginei que pudesse ser Edward, querendo se certificar se estava tudo bem, já que eu tinha passado boa parte da manhã tentando me comunicar com ele.

Mas de forma alguma, dentre todas as pessoas, nunca pensei que veria Lauren Marolly parada na minha varanda. Vestida em um de seus tailleurs escuros e impecáveis, ela me averiguou friamente enquanto meu coração disparava em um frenesi em meu peito.

- Aconteceu a-alguma coisa? - eu inquiri com a voz trêmula, sendo tomada por um pavor irracional com a presença daquela mulher em frente a minha casa.

- Acho melhor que eu entre, sra Masen. - disse, usando sua maneira ridícula de ser uma profissional perfeita em qualquer situação. - O que eu tenho a lhe dizer é muito importante e envolve totalmente não só o seu futuro, mas também o do seu marido.

* * *

><p><em>* Edmond Dantè – Personagem literário de O Conde de Monte Cristo, escrito por Alexandre Dumas em 1844. De longe, um dos meus livros favoritos!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Deixa eu ir logo avisando... NÃO ME MATEM! <strong>

**Agora quero todas vocês especulando sobre o que diabos aconteceu com o Edward e o que danado a Lauren tá fazendo na casa deles. Todo e qualquer comentário sobre isso é mais do que bem vindo!**

**Dúvidas, sugestões, reclamações e consultas ao SPC (mentchira!)? Formspring (linelinss) ou twitter (arroba)linelins**

**Ah, e se quiserem sugerir um trecho da fic para ser contato pelo Edward, é so me dizer também!**

**Agora espero anciosa pelo comentário de vocês!**

**Até a próxima!**


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**Olá meninas! **

**Esse novo capítulo demorou mais um tico além do esperado, porque vários pontos-chaves da fic são desvendados nesse capítulo. Para mim, esse trecho aqui foi o mais complicado de escrever. Tanto que só terminei-o hoje as 2h da manhã. Só a Renata e a Lu para aguentarem todos os meus chiliques inspiratórios nas horas mais inconvenientes possíveis. Love ya, girls! 3 **

**Outra coisinha antes que eu esqueça: criei um grupo no Facebook exclusivo para as minhas fics; aos interessados em ingressar nele, basta me mandarem seus links via twitter _(arroba)linelins _e/ou no formspring(ponto)linelinss que eu as adiciono por lá, ok? **

**Agora vamos deixar de lero-lero e ler não é? **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Se existia uma coisa que eu odiava era ser pega de surpresa em alguma situação. Desde sempre, repudiava me encontrar despreparada para uma situação em hipótese alguma. Por mais que a novidade fosse boa, ela já tornava inconveniente somente pelo simples fato de que eu não poderia saber com antecedência. Nunca gostei da sensação que me causava o inesperado.<p>

Então, imaginem o quão acelerado estava o meu coração ao ver Lauren na porta de minha casa, justo eu uma manhã tão congelante quanto aquela? Dizer que meu coração estava trovejando loucamente em meu peito era mero eufemismo.

– Onde está o Edward? – indaguei assim que me afastei, permitindo que a loira fria passasse pelo patamar da porta. Minha mente fervilhava em busca de uma razão que fizesse esta mulher chegar a me procurar e todas as situações que imaginava, nenhuma delas era animadora.

No entanto, invés de me responder, Lauren se dirigiu tranquilamente do hall até a sala de estar, deixando sua bolsa e a pasta executiva em cima do centro, retirando alguns papéis e pondo-os em seu colo. Ela analisava as folhas como se eu não tivesse feito pergunta alguma, e isso só inflamava ainda mais minha curiosidade, fazendo com que minha frequência cardíaca se transformasse em algo frenético dentro de meu peito.

- Então, você pode me dizer alguma coisa? – exigi outra vez, elevando o meu tom de voz. Eu não estava com a mínima paciência para aturá-la, principalmente quando teria que suportar toda essa atitude indiferente dela.

Percebi Lauren rolando os olhos antes de se atrever a responder. – Sim, senhora. Acredito que nesse instante, ele esteja bem melhor do que nós duas.

- E porque diabos ele não atende meus telefonemas?

Ela lançou um sorriso forçado para logo em seguida responder – Simplesmente por que ele está bêbado.

Encarei-a sem acreditar por longos segundos – Edward, _bêbado_? – inquiri completamente descrente – Você tem certeza?

-Bem, – ela retrucou, voltando a retirar alguns documentos da pasta e organizando-os sobre o sofá. – quando ele chegou hoje pela manhã no escritório, estava usando a mesma roupa de ontem, não falava nada coerente, fedia a puro álcool e vomitou no carpete e em cima dos _meus_ Manolos. Considerando tudo isso, eu tenho plena certeza que ele estava sim, mais do que embriagado

Eu me esforçava para associar o Edward que eu conhecia com a imagem daquele que era descrito pela secretária dele. Durante todo esse tempo juntos, nunca havia o visto se exceder com nenhum tipo de bebida; era apenas algumas cervejas em um final de tarde ou algumas taças de vinho ao meu lado. Mesmo que ele tivesse se tornado outra vez um fumante, nunca acreditei que ele pudesse chegar ao ponto de ter qualquer tipo de problema com bebidas alcoólicas. Mais do que surpreendida, eu estava mesmo era preocupada com ele, afinal isso era totalmente atípico dele.

- O-onde... onde ele está agora? – pedi com cuidado, me aproximando devagar de Lauren, como se estivesse diante de algum animal arredio.

- Dormindo como um bebê, lá no sofá da sala. – retrucou com mal humor – Agora a senhora se importa de escutar o que eu tenho a lhe dizer? Como mencionei anteriormente; é algo que põe seus próprios interesses em jogo.

Sentei-me em uma das poltronas laterais e fixei meu olhar em seu rosto bem maquiado. Não sei por que, mas toda vez que encarava Lauren Mallory, sentia que estava diante de uma máscara, como se ela escondesse sua verdadeira face. Para mim, ela exalava falsidade através de todos os poros de seu corpo.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, eu atirei – Então comece a falar, pois eu não tenho o dia todo.

Ela forçou outro sorriso e alfinetou – Claro, senhora. A vida de dona-de-casa deve ser extremamente cansativa. .– então, antes que eu pudesse retrucar algo devidamente apropriado, ela continuou – A primeira coisa que tenho a dizer é que seu esposo está com grandes problemas e a senhora é a única que pode tirá-lo dessa situação.

- Que tipo de problemas?

- Relacionados ao escritório, é claro. – ela disse, suspirando pesadamente ao se dirigir a minha pessoa como se eu tivesse a idade do meu filho.

Da forma mais rude possível, eu lhe respondi – Desculpe, mas eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com a empresa dele. Agora, se você me der licença eu tenho uma lista de afazeres _domésticos_ para cuidar.

- Segundo estes papéis aqui, - ela murmurou ao erguer algumas folhas – uma boa porcentagem da _Masen and Lawyers _diz respeito única e exclusivamente à você.

Fitei-a por um tempo bastante prolongado, esperando a piada sem graça que ela faria em seguida. O seu olhar mantinha-se tão frio como sempre, porém havia agora um sorriso quase que satisfatório em sua face, com a astúcia de quem tinha um grande trunfo nas mãos. Ao olhar para ela, tinha plena consciência de que ela estava me dizendo a verdade, apesar de que tal fato ainda era absolutamente estranho para mim.

Anthony Masen havia sido bastante claro em seu último desejo, descrito em seus testamento. Tudo o que ele tinha construído na empresa milionária pertenceria ao seu único herdeiro, Edward. E como tal, ele detinha 51% de tudo relacionado ao escritório; algo de tanto valor que nem eu mesma me atrevia a estimar .

Eu não sabia nem o que falar; eu estava tão chocada que me faltavam palavras para inquirir aquela que eu conhecia por ser o braço direito de Edward dentro do escritório. Parecia até que aquela era uma piada, e eu tinha perdido todo o senso de humor descrito ali.

Ela intuiu a minha perplexidade e se inclinou, entregando alguns documentos. – Você deve estar se perguntando como isso é possível, apesar de toda obviedade da situação.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sou formada em Direito. – murmurei, pegando os documentos e analisando as letras diminutas.

- Tampouco eu, senhora. No entanto, o fato de você ser a cônjuge de Edward Masen lhe faz tão dona da empresa quanto ele.

Ao escutar aquilo, um alívio completo tomou conta de minha mente, afinal eu tinha plena certeza de que havia um engano ali. – Impossível. – disse com um riso. – Edward e eu não nos casamos dessa forma.

Quando nós dois fugimos para nos casar em Nevada, eu tinha sido bem clara com Edward sobre que tipo de matrimônio eu queria; estava bastante magoada por sua família me considerar uma golpista por conta de estar grávida dele, então fiz toda questão para que nos casássemos com separação total de bens. O que era dele continuaria sendo dele e o que me pertencia (absolutamente nada, para ser sincera) permaneceria da mesma forma.

Portanto, tudo o que me rodeava hoje pertencia a Edward; carros, imóveis... a única coisa que tínhamos juntos era uma conta bancária, que geralmente era eu quem administrava, relativa aos gastos da casa e nossos cartões de crédito. Esse era o único ponto que eu não fazia ideia de como ficaria agora que estávamos prestes a nos separar. Para alguns, minha atitude tinha sido baseada apenas no orgulho de momento, o que não deixava de ser. No entanto, a verdade é que eu acreditava que meu casamento seria para sempre, que nunca haveria motivos que fizessem com que Edward e eu tivéssemos um fim. Não é preciso dizer que meu conto de fadas estava traçando um final muito diferente daquele que almejei.

Meu devaneio foi interrompido por Lauren, ao me mostrar outro documento. – Não é o que diz esses papéis aqui. O pré-nupcial determina que a senhora seja tão titular do escritório quanto seu marido.

- Mas eu não assinei nenhum contrato pré-nupcial! – disparei, roubando os documentos das mãos dela e ficando estarrecida ao perceber minha própria assinatura no final dele.

- Tenho certeza que a data coincide com o mesmo dia de seu casamento. – ela rebateu – Dia 26 de março. Lembro que todos os anos, Edward me pede para encomendar-lhe begônias vermelhas, suas favoritas, não?

Não dei atenção para o seu comentário mordaz porque ainda não estava pensando coerentemente. Depois de pegarmos nossa licença no fórum em Vegas, eu fui procurar o vestido que usaria mais tarde enquanto Edward cuidava dos outros tramites. No entanto, eu me recordada totalmente de ter lido que nossos bens continuariam da mesma maneira que estavam até então. Mais tarde, dentro da capela como o pastor e o fotógrafo como testemunha, eu tinha assinado uma papelada enorme, porém em minha inocência, nunca cogitei ter concordado com esse termo que constatava algo totalmente diferente daquilo que desejava.

A realidade era que eu havia sido enganada; por quase oito anos, eu achava que Edward havia respeitado minha única condição para me tornar a mulher dele. Quanto mais eu lia, mais a repulsa me tomava. De certa forma, o que constava ali era que eu tinha sido traída pelo homem que eu amava, desde o principio de tudo. Desde os primeiros minutos de meu casamento

- Eu não sei se você sabe – Lauren continuou, não percebendo ou ignorando minhas mãos trêmulas – mas o fato de você também ser dona da empresa é o que está impedindo Edward de concluir o processo de transição da empresa.

- E qual é o motivo para ele nunca ter me dito nada?

Ela deu de ombros. – Não faço a mínima ideia. Talvez ele não quisesse lhe revelar a verdade sobre o pré-nupcial ou talvez ele não desejasse envolve-la nos problemas que ele considera ser apenas dele... enfim, eu não sei qual foi o intuito dele. Só posso lhe afirmar que o ato de rebeldia de Edward contra o sr. Masen há tanto anos atrás é o que vem impedindo hoje que ele faça o que quer.

Soltei os documentos sobre o centro e mesmo com toda minha aversão a Lauren, decidi aproveitar de sua presença e esclarecer alguns pontos – Eu preciso que você me explique sobre isso, Lauren. Como já falei, não sou formada em Direito. Melhor, não tenho uma formação sequer, portanto eu quero saber _tudo_ a respeito do meu envolvimento na porcaria desse escritório.

Ela assentiu – Estou aqui para isso, senhora. Por onde quer que eu comece?

- Porque Edward não pode simplesmente vender a empresa por si só? Tipo, ele me disse que existia algum documento, que impedia que ele se desapegasse do escritório até os 35 anos...

- Sim, o codicilo. Só que isso não é algo taxativo, afinal. Existem algumas condições que fazem com que tais condições sejam quebradas facilmente.

- E que condições seriam essas? – questionei bastante curiosa.

Lauren abriu um sorriso audacioso, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma jogada perfeita em a qual estava apenas aguardando. – Bem, a senhora sabe melhor que eu que seu sogro foi um homem muito audacioso. – retrucou, cruzando as pernas longas cobertas por meias pretas – Ele sempre queria controlar tudo a sua volta, incluindo sua própria família.

Meneei a cabeça rapidamente – Sim, eu sei sobre isso.

- Para falar a verdade sem muitos rodeios, a questão era que Anthony Masen nunca gostou muito de você. Com o perdão da palavra, ele acreditava que a senhora era uma alpinista social e que só tinha interesse pelo dinheiro da família.

- E eu tenho plena consciência disto. – disse com um rolar de olhos.

- Então, como ele sabia que Edward não tinha o mínimo interesse pela empresa desde que se casou com você, o sr Anthony tentou de todas as formar possíveis fazer com que ele e o filho se reaproximassem. Lógico, ele não esperava que fosse morrer tão cedo, no entanto, ele deixou tudo preparado para que o filho assumisse todos os negócios dele.

- Deixando o Edward em uma enrascada que não tinha sequer a chance de recusar. - disparei, sentindo a raiva se acumular desde que aquela leitura de testamento tinha mudado por completo as nossas vidas. – Agora, por favor, pare de me falar sobre o que eu já sei e conte-me quais as condições que farão que com Edward se livre dessa empresa.

Ela colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro e seu sorriso se abriu minimamente – Na verdade, eu me equivoquei em dizer o termo no plural. Só existe uma única condição e ela está totalmente ligada a você.

- Lauren, – comecei, tomando uma respiração profunda antes de continuar a dizer o que desejava desde que ela chegou até aqui – Eu tive uma noite péssima; meu filho passou a madrugada toda com febre e não pude dormir um minuto sequer por conta disso... então, eu lhe agradeceria de verdade sé você parasse com essas pausas estúpidas e contasse logo tudo de uma vez. Eu não estou com a mínima paciência para tolerar sua voz querendo dramatizar toda essa história.

Seus olhos me fulminaram por um tempo além do necessário e depois de bufar, ela começou a falar – A única possibilidade de seu marido se livrar do escritório antes dos 35 anos é fazendo com que não seja mais detentora das ações. A clausula é bastante enfática ao dizer que a venda legal das ações de Anthony Masen só pode ser realizada se seu herdeiro for o dono exclusivo de absolutamente _tudo._

- Ou seja – eu perguntei – Uma vez que eu sou tenho o direito a uma parte, ele não poderá de forma alguma repassar adiante o escritório, certo?

- Exatamente. Essa foi a maneira que o sr. Masen encontrou de proteger o legado que ele deixou para Edward de alguns tipos de mulheres que só poderiam ter interesse no que ele possui. – ela me lançou um sorriso e completou – Não que eu esteja me referindo a senhora, claro.

Meu sangue fervia sobre minha pele enquanto eu encara aquela mulher – E porque diabos você decidiu me contar tudo isso apenas agora? Por que hoje e tão de repente.

- Existe uma grande empresa de advocacia da Filadélfia que está bastante interessada na compra. No entanto, a representante deles, Tanya Denali deu o ultimato até o final desta semana para a aquisição da empresa conforme a lei. As negociações estão vindo desde o início de Novembro passado sem nenhum resultado promissor.

Um calafrio correu meu corpo quando escutei o nome desta mulher ser pronunciado pelos lábios de Lauren. Imediatamente me lembrei da conversa entre ela e Edward alguns dias antes do Natal, onde esse nome foi mencionado assim como a ordem de que eu não poderia saber nada sobre ela.

A curiosidade me queimava e eu não consegui deixar de indagar – Quem é essa Tanya? E porque ela está com tanta pressa de fechar o negócio assim?

Seus olhos faiscaram com um brilho de admiração quando ela começou a falar sobre a referida mulher – Tanya é uma das mulheres mais geniais que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. Seu espírito empreendedor é exatamente aquilo que a _Masen and Lawyers_ necessita para o futuro. Até mesmo Aro concorda que o melhor para o escritório atualmente é essa junção entre as empresas, uma vez que Edward no último ano não está muito interessado nos negócios. Neste ultimo ano, nós perdemos muito mais clientes e não conseguimos muitos novos. E para qualquer instituição isso é uma coisa péssima para se acontecer, principalmente numa época de crise como agora.

Eu fiquei seriamente surpreendia ao saber que o escritório não ia tão bem quanto eu imaginava. Afinal, Edward passara o ano passado inteiro trancafiado lá dentro e tudo o que eu podia pensar eram que as atividades estavam de vento em polpa. Se já no passado nós nunca falávamos muito sobre seu trabalho, agora então era algo impossível.

Segurei a ponte do meu nariz e senti como se houvesse uma bigorna sobre meus ombros – Se os números estão tão ruins como você diz, qual é a razão que faz com que Edward fique até tão tarde no escritório.

- Simples, – ela disse dando de ombros – A única razão é você.

- Como assim?

- Senhora, – ela falou, como se essa palavra fosse algo desprezível – Edward passou todos esses meses apenas se dedicando à venda da empresa e mais nada. Ele está pouco se lixando para os atuais números; ele só quer se livrar dela. O tempo que ele passava no escritório ou viajando era apenas articulando maneiras para que ele vendesse sem que você fosse prejudicada ao perder seus direitos. Isso pode ser considerado algo romântico, mas para mim é um ato de irresponsabilidade tremenda, já que existem dezenas de empregos que dependem única e exclusivamente das ações dele.

Mordi meu lábio e fitei a mulher a minha frente. Ela estava absolutamente correta ao afirmar aquilo. Mais uma vez a raiva por Edward esconder tudo de mim, como se eu fosse uma idiota que não poderia lidar com absolutamente nada fez com que eu me sentisse humilhada. Eu não via nada romântico nessa atitude de ele querer com que eu fosse possuidora de tantas ações e bens que não eram meus por direito. Era como se ele achasse que eu não fosse capaz de ter meu próprio sustento e precisar sempre de seu dinheiro para sobrevive.

- Você pode me julgar da maneira como quiser, Isabella - ela murmurou pela primeira vez o meu nome, me fitando de uma forma que parecia ser sincera – Pode até me considerar que uma traidora pelo fato de estar aqui lhe contando isso pelas costas dele. No entanto, você não faz ideia do que é ver algo que tem tudo para dar certo se desmoronando por causa de algo que pode ser simplesmente consertado. Pelo que eu percebi, o dinheiro de Edward nunca foi de seu interesse, e é por causa disso que eu estou aqui para lhe pedir que assine este documento.

Ela retirou algumas folhas de sua pasta e me entregou mais algumas folhas onde nas poucas palavras que eu li, notei se tratar de algo relativo à abdicação dos meus direitos como acionista da Masen e Lawyers

- Lauren, – comecei, permanecendo a mastigar meu lábio tamanho a ansiedade – Você entende que eu não posso tomar uma decisão desta assim tão rapidamente. – retruquei, mas ainda assim sem lhe entregar de volta os documentos – Isso é algo extremamente importante que não envolve somente a mim, mas também ao meu esposo. Eu preciso pensar com cuidado antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

- Eu compreendo e não vou de forma alguma julgá-la por isso. – Mas se você quiser, Aro, Caius e Tanya estão dispostos a lhe fazerem maiores esclarecimentos. Os três se reunião amanhã no Mat´s para o almoço ao meio-dia. Acho que será muito produtivo para todos se você pudesse ir até lá.

- Eu farei o possível – respondi brevemente.

- E ficaríamos gratos também se você pudesse ser discreta e não dizer absolutamente nada para o seu marido. – ela pediu, com certo nervosismo no olhar – Caso ele saiba que estamos fazendo algo como isso, com certeza nossos planos irão falhar e consequentemente o emprego de diversas pessoas estarão em jogo.

- Eu já falei que irei pensar, Lauren. – sibilei asperamente. – Agora se me der licença, eu preciso ver como o meu filho está.

Ela assentiu, se levantando para arrumar tudo o que trouxera, deixando apenas o documento de desistência em minhas mãos. – Obrigada pelo seu tempo, sra. Masen. E não se esqueça de me ligar, caso queira mesmo se encontrar com todos amanhã.

- Tudo bem.

Antes que ela saísse, eu não pude deixar de perguntar – Tem certeza mesmo que o Edward estava mesmo bêbado quando chegou ao escritório esta manhã?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro – Sim. O cheiro de vodca barata estava impregnado nele desde longe. Depois de sujar todo o carpete de vômito, ele se jogou o sofá e dormiu logo em seguida. Isso só prova o quanto o estado dele está deprimente e que já não tem capacidade alguma de ser nosso líder.

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos e com toda frieza que consegui reunir, perguntei – Será que você poderia fazer um favor para mim, Lauren?

- Se estiver ao meu alcance...

- Se assim que você chegar ele ainda estiver dormindo, tente achar o telefone dele e apague toda e qualquer ligação minha que esteja por lá.

Ela pareceu hesitar – Eu não sei se devo...

- Eu te imploro por isso. – supliquei-lhe e finalmente ela pareceu ceder ao menear a cabeça. – Desde já lhe agradeço.

Se Edward, ao invés de ficar com o celular ligado como prometera, resolveu encher a cara enquanto o filho dele ardia de febre, ele não merecia sequer saber o que estava se passando com Richie. Era algo infantil, impulsivo e completamente irracional, contudo não conseguia achar em mim motivos para fazer o contrário. Sem contar que a última coisa que eu esperava era que ele viesse procurar saber do ocorrido depois de ter passado a noite em claro em algum bar aleatório, sabe-se lá com quem como companhia. Ontem, quando ele saiu da garagem, eu estava destruída ao ver a cara de tristeza dele, contudo bastou apenas saber a maneira egoísta com que ele tinha decidido afogar suas mágoas, fez com que eu esquecesse qualquer sentimento de pena que sentia por ele.

- Eu farei o possível. – ela retrucou, finalmente me dando um pouco de alívio. Agora o único problema era que ela conseguisse achar o aparelho, antes que Edward acordasse.

Acompanhei-a até a porta e assim que ela saiu, eu fitei aquelas folhas em minhas mãos, como se elas pesassem uma tonelada. Não podia agir impulsivamente, no entanto, se eu fizesse mesmo aquilo que Lauren me pedira, eu estaria traindo Edward. No entanto, bastava eu me lembrar de que ele havia feito isso primeiramente, a quase oito anos atrás para que o desejo de fazer o mesmo se apossasse de meu ser.

Contudo, como a própria assistente dele disse, existiam dezenas de empregos em jogo; pais que sustentavam suas famílias a partir do emprego que tinham ali no escritório da Masen. Não podia simplesmente confiar e entregar de mãos beijadas o escritório nas mãos de algum estranho que eu nem sequer conhecia.

De uma forma ou de outra, eu precisava encontrar alguém que me pudesse dar uma luz em relação ao que fazer com tão pouco tempo em minhas mãos. Apesar de ter que depender mais uma vez de um terceiro, creio que desta vez não estava fazendo algo errado ao procurar ajuda para tomar alguma decisão em relação a isso.

Por isso, logo depois de verificar como estava a febre de Richie – que graças aos céus se mantinha baixa – liguei para a pessoa que já tinha me ouvido em todos os meus momentos de dúvida extrema. Alice era a única pessoa que conhecia a minha relação com Edward desde os primórdios de nossa infância, portanto, acho que de certa maneira ela poderia compreender essa mentira que o seu primo tinha me envolvido. Passamos uma longa hora conversando sobre como eu me sentia traída e o poder que detinha esse documento em minhas mãos. O meu desejo era de assinar o quanto antes essa porcaria sem que ele soubesse. Embora eu receava em acabar prejudicando Edward financeiramente de alguma forma. Não queria ser responsável por nenhuma perda dele, e por conta disso, eu me encontrava entre a cruz e a espada, sem saber o certo como agir.

- _Bem, Bella, eu não sou nenhuma especialista nisso - _Alice murmurou em resposta, logo após soltar um suspiro cansado. – _Mas eu acho que o Jasper pode dar uma olhadinha nisso, afinal os três anos e meio de Direito que ele cursou deve servir para alguma coisa, não?_

- Eu espero que sim, Allie – retruquei de volta, enquanto olhava fixamente para uma foto nossa, em cima da lareira - Não tenho ideia do que fazer depois de ter descoberto isso tudo. Mesmo que o Jasper nunca tenha se tornado advogado nem nada, espero que ele ainda possa me ajudar de alguma maneira. Eu não posso simplesmente mostrar esses papéis a qualquer pessoa, entende?

- _É claro que sim, Bells. Você tem toda razão. Assim que você puder, me mande as cópias e quando o Jazz chegar da escola, eu irei imediatamente mostrar isso para ele. Acho que ainda esta noite nós te ligamos de volta, ok? _

- Obrigada de verdade por mais essa, Allie. – respondi com sinceridade – Essa é mais uma coisa que entrará na lista de favores que eu te devo.

- _Não se preocupe. _– ela disse, com um sorriso na voz – _Em breve eu te pedirei para ser minha acompanhante em uma viagem de compras por Paris e você, por mais que tente fugir, não poderá me negar de maneira alguma! _

Rolei os olhos e com uma saudação final, nos despedimos. No mesmo instante, me levantei e segui em direção ao escritório para escanear as cópias que Lauren havia deixado em minha responsabilidade, para que eu pudesse enviá-las o quanto antes para Alice. Porém, ao entrar no meu e-mail para fazer justamente isso, fui agradavelmente surpreendida ao ver uma mensagem da editora Rosalie.

O texto apesar de curto, dizia-me tudo aquilo que eu mais desejei nas últimas semanas. Eu havia sido escolhida para transcrever os manuscritos do famoso autor para poderem ser publicados como livros. Eu teria que nas próximas três semanas entregar 100% do material digitado, a troco de mil e quinhentos dólares em minha conta. E, se este trabalho fosse bem sucedido, eu poderia acabar sendo contratada definitivamente para o staff da empresa e ainda continuar sendo uma home-office. Poderia ter o meu próprio dinheiro sem prejudicar a criação das minhas crianças, o que era mais do que perfeito.

Após fazer tudo que era necessário ali no desktop, fui até o meu quarto, onde tinha deixado um Richie que acabara de acordar. Ele estava um tanto que triste, embora a febre tivesse ido embora por completo. Pensei em chamar os gêmeos de Angela Webber para que os três brincassem aqui em casa por um tempinho, porém quando expus a ideia ao meu filho ele pareceu completamente indiferente. Verbalizei milhares de ideias que pudessem fazer com que ele se tornasse um pouquinho menos apático, no entanto, todas foram rejeitadas por ele. Então, quando lhe solicitei o que ele queria, a sua única resposta fez meu coração se apertar.

- Eu só quero o papai aqui em casa, mãe. Só isso e já tá bom. – ele choramingou, escondendo seu rostinho no vão do meu pescoço.

- Eu sei, bebê. Mas agora as coisas estão um pouquinho complicadas, entende?

- Ele não gosta mais da gente. É por isso que ele saiu de casa. - ele retrucou

Afastei sua face levemente, fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim. - Isso não é verdade, Richie. O papai ainda te ama do fundo do coração dele. Mesmo que ele não esteja mais em casa todos os dias, isso nunca irá mudar. Edward nunca deixará de amar você.

Como no ensejo, o telefone começou a tocar com a melodia destinada a identificar alguma ligação feita do escritório do Edward. Mostrei o display onde o nome de Edward aparecia e entreguei o aparelho em suas mãos ansiosas. Isso animou um pouco o garotinho ao meu lado, que tomou no mesmo instante o telefone das minhas mãos e passou a mão gordinha sobre seus olhos antes de atendê-lo. Eu sorri tristonhamente para o seu gesto; era como se ele quisesse se mostrar forte diante do pai, embora ainda fosse somente um menino, inseguro com todas as mudanças que estavam ocorrendo em nossas vidas nos últimos meses.

Eles falaram por alguns minutos, enquanto eu apenas escutava a troca, sem interferir em nada. Percebi que Edward lhe indagava sobre o seu dia e Richard lhe contou cada detalhe, desde faltar a aula e ir comigo até a editora da sua tia Rose. Não demorou muito depois que essas duas informações foram repassadas para que Richie estendesse o telefone em minha direção. Tomei algumas respirações profundas antes, buscando um pouco de controle antes que começasse a me recordar daquilo que Lauren havia me contado mais cedo.

- Olá, Edward. - falei, me afastando do quarto e indo em direção ao closet, com o intuito de não deixar que Richie escutasse outra provável discussão.

- _Por que você não levou o Richie para o colégio e foi se encontrar com a Rose? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ - Ele perguntou, sem nem mesmo se dar ao trabalho de me cumprimentar.

Soltei um suspiro exausto para somente depois lhe responder - Richie teve um pouco de febre esta manhã e eu tinha um compromisso na editora. Como eu não podia abrir mão de meu filho doente e nem de uma oferta de emprego, eu decidi leva-lo até lá. Apenas isto.

- _O Richie está doente? Porque você não me ligou?_

_Eu tentei fazer isso a noite toda enquanto você bebia, seu idiota. _Essa foi a vontade de lhe responder, porém mantive o bom senso e resolvi prosseguir com minha mentira - Não é nada demais. Acho que ele ainda está um pouco abalado por termos lhe contado ontem sobre a separação.

- _Como assim oferta de emprego?_ - ele inquiriu, sua voz ficando um tanto que alterada - Por que diabos você vai começar a trabalhar agora, justo no final da gravidez? Eu pensei que tivesse deixado claro que se você precisar de qualquer coisa, você poderia contar comigo e-

-_ Não é só por conta de dinheiro, Edward _- interrompi-o antes que nós dois começássemos a nos alterar por conta dessa besteira - … eu nem irei ganhar tanto assim, mas a questão maior é que preciso disso; ganhar meu próprio dinheiro sem depender apenas de você.

- _Eu não vejo necessidade nenhuma de você trabalhar justo agora, no final da gestação._ - ele retrucou apesar de sua entonação se mostrar complacente - _Como você fará para se deslocar todos os dias até o centro, passar horas a fio enfurnada dentro de um escritório fazendo seja lá o quê- _

- Eu irei trabalhar em casa. - disparei, cortando-o outra vez. - Vou passar o dia digitando um texto para ser entregue até o início do próximo mês. Não é nada demais, não vai me prejudicar em nada, pelo contrário; vai manter minha cabeça ocupada e livre de pensar besteiras.

Escutei-o respirar antes de ele voltar a falar - _Você poderia ter falado comigo, Bella. Eu poderia ter arrumado alguma coisa. _

- Você não entende que isso é justamente o que menos quero? - sibilei com raiva - Eu preciso começar a viver totalmente livre de você e esse emprego foi o meu primeiro passo. Eu não quero ser uma daquelas mulheres que passam o resto da vida sendo sustentadas por uma pensão que algum marido podre de rico lhes deixou. Essa não sou eu, Edward.

Depois que eu proferi essas palavras, o silêncio ficou tão intenso que eu cogitei a ideia de que ele tivesse desligado a ligação. E então, quando pensei em chamar por ele, Edward finalmente respondeu. - _Desculpe, eu só... Bem, talvez acho que estou desacostumado com a ideia de te ver trabalhando... Eles já te deram alguma resposta? _

- Sim. Eu recebi agora a tarde um email me dizendo que amanhã eu devo passar por lá para assinar o contrato temporário.

- _Isso e bom..._ - sua voz respondeu, um tanto que triste? - _Parabéns, eu acho. _

- Obrigada. Isso significa _muito _para mim.

Outra vez o silêncio tomou a linha telefônica, sem que nenhum de nós dois arriscasse a ser o primeiro a quebrá-lo. Era estranho, para dizer o mínimo o quão estranhos nós estávamos um com o outro desde então. Em alguns momentos, tinha a sensação de estar conversando com um estranho quando estava falando com ele, o que era absurdo, já que ele me conhecia desde muito cedo. Odiava essa sensação com todas as forças do meu ser, e esperava que um dia nós pudéssemos superar esse sentimento, uma vez que teríamos um vínculo eterno por conta de nossos filhos.

- _C-como está o... huh... a Grace_? - ele indagou receoso.

Fiquei tão surpresa por sua pergunta espontânea que mal pude responder coerentemente - Bem? - disse-lhe fazendo minha afirmação parecer mais uma pergunta.

- _E... você terá alguma consulta nos próximos dias? _

Ainda desconfiada, respondi - Daqui a alguns dias farei acho que meu último acompanhamento antes do parto... Não posso dizer com certeza, afinal nunca se sabe, não é?

Seu tom imediatamente demonstrou preocupação - _O que? Você acha que pode acontecer alguma coisa com alguma de vocês? Ainda está controlando sua alimentação, não é? _

- Está tudo bem, Edward. - respondi rapidamente - E você sabe; não precisa fingir preocupação nem nada. Não é necessário.

-_ Só que eu não estou fingindo!_ - ele esbravejou. - _Não é porque estamos separados que eu irei deixa de me incomodar com o que você anda fazendo em relação a esse bebê e a você mesma. _

Não soube o que responder depois dessa afirmação dele. Eu me sentia completamente confusa; uma parte queria acreditar que ele estava sendo sincero enquanto a outra lutava ao afirmar que tudo isso não podia esquecer o que havia ocorrido nos últimos meses. Era impossível apagar de minha memória tão rapidamente todos os conflitos que tivemos por conta da estupidez e ignorância dele. Ele mexeu não só com meus sentimentos, como também repudiou a própria filha desde que soube que ela seria diferente. Em absoluto, isto não era algo que podia relevar facilmente, pelo contrário; tinha certeza de que isso era algo que carregaria para sempre comigo.

Sem contar a descoberta de mais cedo. Para mim a ficha ainda não tinha caído de que ele pudesse me trair a tal ponto, por todos esses anos. Era como se isso ainda fosse alguma realidade alternativa ou algum sonho muito estranho. E mesmo sem querer, não podia deixar de me perguntar até que ponto ele havia mentido para mim durante esses nove anos. Se ele pode ter me ludibriado com algo tão sério como a questão do casamento, tenho plena consciência de que Edward também era capaz de me trair de outras formas. A questão agora era saber se eu queria saber ou não até que ponto chegavam as suas mentiras.

- _Bella, você ainda está aí?_ - sua voz interrompeu meus devaneios, me lembrando que ainda estava no telefone conversando com ele.

- Sim, desculpe. Só me distrai um pouco.

- Será que eu podia voltar a falar com Richie, por favor? Eu não sei se vou poder passar por aí mais tarde porque minha noite tem tudo para ser cheia.

- É, eu posso imaginar o quanto - sibilei tomada por raiva quando me lembrei da situação que ele se encontrava horas atrás.

- _O que foi? _

Não ousei responder e simplesmente sai do closet entregando o telefone de volta para o Richard. Enquanto ele falava com o pai, aferi sua temperatura mais uma vez apenas para constatar que a febre tinha ido embora totalmente. Dei-lhe um beijo no alto de sua cabeça e sai do quarto, deixando que os dois pudessem falar o quanto desejassem á vontade sem interferência alguma minha.

Depois disso, o restante da tarde se passou como um borrão. Preparei o nosso jantar e apesar das caretas que meu filho fez para a sopa de legumes, ele acabou comendo tudo que eu tinha lhe oferecido. Em seguida, nós dois fomos até a sala, onde eu arrisquei jogar um pouco de video-game com Richie apesar de ser péssima nisso. No entanto, por conta da noite mal dormida que ele teve ontem, o sono o dominou mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Não eram nem oito da noite quando coloquei-o na cama, deixando um beijo de boa noite em sua testa enquanto ele se aconchegava nos travesseiros. Observei-o até sua respiração ficar profunda; um ressonar baixinho que de certa forma me acalmava também.

Quando eu estava terminando de arrumar os documentos que seriam necessários para amanhã, o meu celular tocou com o número de Alice demonstrado na tela. Só quem dessa vez estava na linha era Jasper, que me explicou perfeitamente todos os trâmites sobre o meu casamento com Edward. Quando ele me afirmou que de fato, eu tinha todo e total direito às ações da empresa que o pai de Edward formara, eu vi vermelho. O gosto amargo da traição se tornou ainda mais forte para mim, apesar de tanto ele quanto Alice quererem justificar a atitude estúpida do meu marido.

Eu estava tão tomada pela raiva que acabei brigando com minha melhor amiga, quando ela me acusou de estúpida por querer assinar os documentos que abandonariam meus direitos perante a empresa. Alice insistia em dizer que eu deveria conversar com Edward antes de qualquer coisa, no entanto, não via em mim motivos para fazer isso. A verdade, e por mais infantil que isto fosse, é que eu queria pagar com a mesma moeda. Queria fazer algo pelas costas dele, exatamente como ele tinha feito há tantos anos atrás comigo.

E no final das contas, talvez ao assinar esses documentos eu estivesse lhe fazendo um favor. Se a abdicação de minhas ações era tudo o que ele necessitava para se livrar do escritório, eu estaria em certo ponto lhe ajudando. Ele finalmente poderia ser livre da obrigação de cuidar de uma coisa que ele não gostava e, quem sabe, ele poderia voltar a advogar como tanto gostava.

Foi pensando nisso que liguei para Lauren Mallory, confirmando minha presença no almoço no dia seguinte. Iria encontrar-me com seus chefes e lhe entregar de volta toda a documentação assinada. Assim que saísse da editora, eu livraria a mim e a Edward desse peso que se transformou a Masen and Lawyers em nossas costas. Ambos seríamos livres não só um do outro, mas de todas as amarras que o pai dele criou com o intuito de nos dominar.

**[...]**

Já havia passado um pouco do meio-dia, quando finalmente eu consegui chegar ao restaurante, executivo demais, bem no centro financeiro da cidade. Todas as mesas do amplo e arejado local encontravam-se lotadas de homens e mulheres de negócios, vestidos com seus ternos monocromáticos, alguns conversando entre si, outros falando discretamente em seus telefones ou digitando furiosamente alguma coisa em seus laptops.

Eu me sentia deslocada naquele ambiente por estar vestindo aquele que provavelmente era a roupa mais colorida no local; uma túnica estampada, marcada logo abaixo do busto e uma legging cor de vinho, que além de me proteger do frio intenso, também ajudava a sustentar a enorme barriga. Era quase como a sensação de estar de biquíni em um casamento da realeza; absurdamente inapropriado.

A jovem _hostess_ se aproximou e lhe solicitei a mesa do Sr. Volturi, exatamente como Lauren havia me indicado na noite anterior. Ela me guiou pela direção correta e eu a segui, arrumando a pesada bolsa que carregava sobre os ombros. Arrependi-me de não ter deixado no carro os dois cadernos de couro onde estavam escritos 50% de _Desafios, _o próximo livro do autor que eu estava responsável por digitá-lo. Eu estava com tanto medo de que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer com esses material que não ousava tirá-los de perto de mim um segundo sequer.

Ao me aproximar do local até onde a recepcionista me levava, pude notar a presença de três pessoas à mesa, conversando baixo entre si. Duas delas, eu conhecia há bastante tempo; Aro e Caius Volturi, os dois primeiros sócios de Anthony Masen, que haviam investido certa parte de seus capitais na construção de um dos escritórios de advocacia mais importantes de Chicago. Os dois anciões ainda estavam envolvidos até o último fio grisalho de cabelo com o escritório, e eu tinha que admitir que apesar de tudo, eles sabiam como fazer isso muito bem. Mesmo que eu odiasse todos os comentários estúpidos de Aro ou não suportasse a eterna apatia de Caius, era irrevogável a fidelidade que eles tinham aos seus trabalhos. Eles poderiam ser qualquer outra coisa, menos antiprofissionais.

A terceira figura que vi na mesa me surpreendeu. Mesmo que eu nunca tivesse sido apresentada formalmente, eu sabia que era a tal da Tanya; a representante que veio de Boston com o interesse de adquirir a parte que cabia ao Edward no escritório. Na primeira vez que eu escutei seu nome, vindo dos lábios de Edward de uma forma tão assustadora e enfática há tantos meses atrás, antes do colapso completo de nosso casamento, uma pontada de insegurança me dominou. Não podia negar que a forma como ele falou sobre ela ao telefone, me deixou além de confusa, já que na época eu nem tinha ideia do que estava de fato acontecendo. No entanto, bastou apenas olha-la uma única vez que qualquer insegurança que ousei ter sumisse por completo.

Não que ela fosse feia; pelo contrário, Tanya era uma mulher de muita classe, como pude perceber ao notar sua postura altiva, juntamente com suas escolhas de roupas e assessórios de , ela simplesmente não fazia o tipo de Edward - salvo se ele tivesse adquirido um fetiche por mulheres 30 anos mais velhas e eu não soubesse. A figura mignon tinha o rosto bem maquiado, mas mesmo com todo o trabalho era possível perceber a expressão que o tempo lhe dera; as rugas aprofundadas no canto dos olhos e o vinco profundo em suas bochechas, já não tão firmes como deveriam ser aos seus vinte anos de idade. O cabelo todo grisalho tinha um corte contraditoriamente jovial e nas mãos enrrugadas pelo tempo, ela ostentava um anel grande, o único adorno mais chamativo em todo o seu visual.

- Ora, ora, veja só quem resolveu nos agraciar com sua adorável presença? - Aro comentou enfaticamente, assim que cheguei à mesa e todos eles se levantaram para me cumprimentar.

- É bom revê-lo, Sr. Volturi.

- O prazer é o mesmo, minha querida. E pelo visto o novo bebê está lhe deixando ainda mais bonita. A gravidez lhe deixa simplesmente estonteante, Isabella.

Forcei um sorriso falso e respondi - Obrigada. senhor. - levei minha mão na direção do braço estendido de Caius, sentido sua pele gélida contra a minha ao cumprimentá-lo - Como vai, senhor?

- Indo. - ele se limitou a dizer, sem esboçar reação alguma em sua face. Era sempre assim quando nos encontrávamos, seja lá qual fosse a situação. Se não fosse por Edward, que me contava sempre toda a perspicacia que o irmão mais velhos dos Volturi possia no mundo dos negócios, eu poderia pensar facilmente que Caius era um típico maníaco depressivo, de tão apático que ele era.

Girei minimamente e me deparei com a velha senhora me averiguando detalhadamente sob seu olhar critico. Não ousei desviar meu próprio olhar sobre ela, e encarei-a de volta da mesma maneira, como se estivesse desafiando-a sem palavras. Seus olhos castanhos de fitavam como se tivesse a intenção de ver além de mim, sem que a minha permissão lhe fosse dada. Aquela figura diminuta - tão diferente daquela mulher que eu criei em minha imaginação - tinha o poder me deixar desconfortável, contudo não tinha ido até ali para temer diante de uma mulher que eu nem sequer conhecia.

-Deixe-me apresentá-las - Aro fez as honras, a medida que eu continuava a fitar a mulher a minha frente - Tanya, essa é Isabella Masen, esposa de Edward. E Isabella, esta é Tanya Denali, a interessada em comprar a parte do escritório que pertence ao seu marido.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la - ela murmurou com uma voz tão delicada que chegava ao ponto de ser infantil; algo que não combinava nem um pouco com sua atitude tão altiva.

- Igualmente, senhora.

Aro limpou sua garganta e resolveu tomar as rédeas outra vez da situação, puxando uma das cadeiras para que eu me sentasse antes de começar a falar novamente - Creio que a sua vinda até aqui é devido a tudo o que a Srta. Mallory lhe falou ontem, correto?

- Sim. - eu respondi - Sua... _amante _ foi clara como água ao me contar tudo sobre a situação da empresa.

Tive que morder o lábio inferior com força para que o sorriso de satisfação não aparecesse em meu rosto, após ver a expressão fulminante de Aro em minha direção. Todos no escritório sabiam que os dois tinham um caso de longa data; a maneira mais rápida que Lauren tinha arrumado para chegar ao topo. Mesmo que ela fosse até uma boa profissional, sua imagem estaria sempre manchada por aceitar se deitar com o chefe e manter esse relacionamento "as escuras" por tanto tempo.

Antes que ele ressolvesse dizer qualquer coisa, me atrevi a continuar falando - No entanto, antes de lhes entregar qualquer coisa de mão beijada, eu exijo certas _garantias, _afim de não prejudicar nem ao meu marido e muito menos aos funcionários da Masen and Lawyers.

- E quais são as suas condições, sra. Masen? - Caius, o menos chocado por minha atitude fria, questionou.

A partir de então, expus todas as minhas vontades em relação à empresa. Jasper, que havia me ajudado na noite anterior com uma mini-consultoria, tinha elaborado por toda a madrugada um pequeno termo para que fosse registrado em cartório, com tudo aquilo que expus aos futuros administradores do escritório. Nele, eu exigia a permanência do mesmo quadro efetivo de funcionários por no mínimo dois anos, já que eu não conseguira viver comigo mesma se alguém perdesse seu emprego por conta do que eu fiz.

Outro pedido o que eu fiz foi que Edward continuasse sendo conselheiro do grupo. Mesmo que ele odiasse ter todo o controle da empresa em suas mãos, eu tinha certeza de que ele não gostaria de abandoná-la por completo. Sabia que dentro dele, existia uma vontade de zelar por aquilo que o pai lhe deixara. Anthony Masen podia ter problemas pessoais comigo, embora eu não julgasse a atitude dele em seu testamento. Essa foi a forma que ele encontrara de proteger o filho e aquilo que se empenhou tanto a construir ao longo de toda uma vida.

Percebi que os três não gostaram muito da minha proposta, em especial Tanya Denali, que afirmou já ter planos de mudanças, principalmente de caráter profissonais. Por fim, depois de mais alguns longos minutos de debate, conseguimos chegar a um acordo. Partimos os quatro para o cartório mais próximo da redondeza, onde assinei minha abdicação dos direitos sobre o escritório - fazendo assim com que Edward se tornasse o único detentor de tudo, uma vez que nosso filho ainda não era maior de idade - e em contra-partida, eles firmaram os compromissos que eu reivindiquei diante da lei.

Saí do local logo após ter as cópias autenticadas de todos os documentos, sentindo-me aliviada em um tanto apreensiva ao mesmo tempo. Uma parte de mim sentia-se finalmente livre de qualquer amarra que pudesse existir entre mim e o dinheiro que pertencia ao Edward. Já a outra, estava meio que aparovada com o confronto que em muito breve se seguiria, assim que ele descobrisse o que eu havia feito. Mas, apesar disto tudo, não havia uma gota de arrependimento em todo o meu ser.

Fui para casa sozinha, já que Angela Weber havia me ligado hoje cedo, me perguntando se o Richie poderia passar a tarde depois da escola com os gêmeos dela. Já que ele não estava mais com febre e talvez essa fosse uma ótima oportunidade de distrair o meu menino, acatei o seu pedido sem problema algum. Sem contar que eu teria o resto do tempo livre para começar o meu projeto de digitar no mínimo três ou quarto capítulos por dia; se eu mantivesse esse ritmo, eu acabaria todo o texto bem antes do esperado.

Ao chegar em casa, após trocar de roupa e preparar uma xícara de chocolate-quente, retirei o primeiro caderno da minha bolsa e peguei o laptop no escritório. Coloquei uma música ambiente agradável e fui até o sofá, colocando algumas almofadas contra o encosto para me recostar e colocando o computador no meu colo para começar o trabalho.

Era um pouco desconfortável digitar com uma barriga enorme, tanto que me pegava vez ou outra mudando de posição em busca de uma maneira que acabasse não matando minhas costas mais tarde. Em certo ponto, acabei tendo que pegar meu óculos já que a distância entre meus olhos e o monitor era bem maior do que eu estava acostumada anteriormente.

No mais, ler e digitar o texto era um trabalho bem tranquilo de se fazer. Alguma veze ou outras, existiam alguns errinhos ortográfios, embora Amber, a editora oficial de Mark J. Morgan me afirmasse que isso poderia acontecer com certa frequência, afinal não era porque ele era escritor que ele seria apto a nunca errar.

Meu trabalho estava fluindo muito bem, e eu mesma já estava envolvida na estó dois velhinhos que se conheceram no funeral de um amigo em comum. A curiosidade era tanta que estava cogitando a ideia de ler tudo antes para somente depois voltar a transcrever todo o texto, embora, por questões técnicas, não podia me dar o luxo de ler tudo e somente depois voltar ao meu dever.

Estava tão entretida com meu trabalho que o estrondo da porta da frente batendo fez com que eu quase largasse o computador do colo tamanho o susto. Virei meu rosto rapidamente a me deparei com um Edward desgrenhado, usando a mesma roupa de ontem à noite, olhos inflamados e narinas sobressaltadas. A imagem dele me lembrava mais a de um animal em fúria, e eu não pude evitar o arrepio de medo que se criou em minha espinha.

- Mas que merda você fez, Bella? - ele vociferou, se aproximando de onde eu estava no sofá.

- Fiz o que precisava ser feito - retruquei, colocando o notebook no sofá e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Você tem noção da sua estupidez? - ele gritou, jogando as mãos para o ar - Como é que você pode fazer uma porcaria destas justo pelas minhas costas, hein?

Ao escutar isso foi como se as palavras dele tivesse ateado mais combustível para minha ira. Levantei-me e coloquei minhas mão sobre a cintura, numa postura desafiadora - Não seja hipócrita, Edward! Você fez algo muito pior comigo quando me enganou fazendo com que eu assinasse um pré-nupcial sem meu consentimento!

- Ah, e você acha que eu seria idiota de aceitar seu orgulho imbecil? - ele grunhiu ainda mais alto, fazendo sua voz grave estrondar pela sala - Deixar a mulher que eu amo e que estava esperando por meu filho sem direito à _porra _nenhuma caso alguma coisa acontecesse comigo? Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso, Bella?

A cada palavra dele sentia meu sangue ferver ainda mais sob a minha pele - É, e com isso fez com que o seu pai pensasse mesmo que eu fosse alguma aproveitadora da fortuna dele!

- Foda-se o que ele pensava, isso nunca importou para você antes! Quanto mais agora que ele está morto!

- MAS IMPORTAVA PARA MIM! - eu gritei, empurrando-o pelo peito - Será que você não entende que é justamente esse o ponto? Você nunca me ouve! Nunca respeita um simples pedido que eu te peço! Você não vê isso?

- Será que você não entende que se eu fiz isso é porque eu te amo? - ele inquiriu, me segurando pelos ombros - Que eu não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo sabendo que a mulher que eu adoro não podia dividir o que é meu?

- Isso não é amor, Edward! Isso é egocentrismo, mania de controle ou qualquer outra porcaria que você queira denominar!

- É mesmo? E aceitar a porcaria de um divórcio que eu não quero de forma nenhuma significa o que para você, Isabella? - ele bradou dando passos firmes em minha direção, fazendo assim que eu acabasse trancafiada na parede. - Porque apesar de tudo que estamos passando eu ainda amo você, Bella. Mais do que tudo.

- Você é um mentiroso. - respondi, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem enquanto ele me fitava de forma intensa - Se me amasse de verdade você nunca teria feito o que vem fazendo nos últimos meses

- Fazer o que, Bella? - ele murmurou, passando seu polegar abaixo dos meus olhos - De criar expectativas e verem elas irem por água abaixo? Ter medo do futuro? De não saber como lidar com nossa família se daqui alguns meses essa bebê acabar morr...-

- Não ouse dizer isso! - interrompi-o - A Grace será uma menina completamente saudável, entendeu? Eu não preciso ouvir o seu pessimismo.

- Está bem, eu vou calar a boca. - ele respondeu com um suspiro - Agora eu só preciso que você vá até ao escritório e peça uma revogação desse pedido. Ainda não fazem 24 horas que esses papéis foram assinados, então temos tempo para-

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente - Eu não vou fazer isso, Edward. Eu não quero _nada _seu.

- Bella, por favor, apenas me escute-

- Não, Edward! Você chegou a ler tudo o que solicitei? Ou simplesmente saiu como um louco antes de analisar qualquer outra coisa? - retruquei, erguendo uma sobrancelha - Jasper me ajudou e eu não prejudiquei a ninguém. Você finalmente irá ficar livre daquele fardo e ainda poderá permanecer no conselho. Você precisa admitir que essa é a melhor solução para tudo.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação - Se você não tem mais direito a nada do que é _nosso_, então não é.

- Desculpe, mas o que esta feito não irá mudar, agora se me dá licença eu preciso voltar a trabalhar.

Foi daí, no momento em que tentei me afastar dele, que Edward esticou seus braços, criando uma prisão de onde eu não podia escapar. Ele se inclinou sobre mim, a ponto de deixar que minha barriga se encostasse contra a sua, causando arrepios em todo o meu corpo.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. - ele retrucou, seu olhar variando entre meus olhos e meus lábios.

- O q-que? - perguntei, tendo a intenção de parecer despreocupada porém as palavras saíram em um tom de desespero.

Seus lábios abriram um sorriso de canto quando ele falou - Sem divórcio.

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se franzindo - Como é?

- Se você não quer voltar até lá e desfazer a porcaria que você fez, eu não te dou o divórcio. - ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

Ele meneou a cabeça em sinal de negação - De jeito algum. Eu estou sendo bastante sério aqui.

- Mas você não pode agir desse jeito! - reclamei, em um tom de desespero, apesar de meu coração estar acelerado como um colibri em meu peito - Esqueceu do que contamos ontem para o Richie ou naquela hora você já estava tão bêbado que não lembra mais de nada? Nós temos uma criança envolvida; não podemos-.

- Duas; nós temos duas crianças envolvidas. - ele rebateu - Mais um motivo para esquecermos essa ideia absurda de separação... E como é que você sabe que eu estava bebendo?

Apontei para suas roupas - Se eu não me engano, você estava usando essa mesma roupa ontem à noite. E também soube que sua chegada hoje no escritório foi triunfal. Digno de quem nem sequer olhou para o telefone enquanto enchia a cara em algum bar!

- Isso é ciúmes, Bella? - ele inquiriu com um ar de riso na face.

Rolei os olhos e passei por baixo de seu braço, conseguindo escapar para longe dele- Não importa mais, Edward. Por mim você está livre para fazer o que bem entende.

- Não se ainda continuarmos casados, baby.

Girei nos calcanhares e bufei - Quer parar de ser infantil? Você quer simplesmente que eu delete tudo o que aconteceu entre nós? Tudo o que dissemos um para o outro? Que basta apen...-

Meu discurso foi interrompido por uma mão segurando minha nuca e avassaladoramente meus lábios sendo assaltados pelos dele. Mesmo com toda sua boca ávida tomou a minha de uma forma única, como sempre fora desde o nosso primeiro beijo. Era impossível resistir ao toque de sua barba cerrada contra a minha pele ou de sua mão forte se emaranhando contra o meu cabelo. Por mais que quisesse demonstrar resistência, meu corpo não tinha domínio próprio quando estava sobre influência daquele homem; por mais contraditório e irritante que fosse, eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser retribuir o beijo.

Minhas mãos encontraram o final da camisa dele e meus dedos encontraram a pele quente de suas costas na medida em que usava meus dentes para morder o lábio inferior dele, causando lhe gemidos roucos no fundo da garganta. Eu queria lhe infligir dor através desse beijo; como se isso pudesse fazer com que ele sentisse um pouco daquilo que eu havia sofrido durante esse tempo. Embora, a reação dele foi totalmente diferente: quanto mais selvagem eu ficava, mais carinhoso Edward se tornava;. Ora segurando meu rosto enquanto seu polegar acarinhava minha bochecha, ora então descendo sua mão de minha nuca para acariciar o traçado da minha coluna. Envolvendo-me por completo, despertando sensações que há tanto estavam adormecidas dentro de mim.

Aos poucos. Edward foi conseguindo aquilo que queria e finalmente tomou conta á sua maneira da dominância do beijo. A caricia lenta de sua língua na minha fazia com que meus passos ficassem incertos e ele precisasse rodear um de seus braços em minha cintura em expansão; toque esse que me causou dor e saudade; raiva e tristeza. Uma mistura de sentimentos tão fortes quanto aquele beijo.

Quando o ar foi necessário, ele não afastou seus lábios de minha pele, seguindo uma linha de beijos do canto a minha boca até o meu pescoço. Ao se aproximar de meu ouvido, senti seu hálito quente causar arrepios enquanto ele sussurrava. - Eu prometi que iria te reconquistar, Bella, e é isso que eu vou fazer.

- Edward...

- Eu sei que apesar de tudo, você também ainda me ama. Eu vi isso, enquanto eu saia da garagem na outra noite. Por isso que eu te peço agora só mais uma chance. Eu juro que vou passar o resto de minha vida provando que eu te amo, que você é única para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, mais uma vez Edward tomou minha boca na dele, beijando-me com tanta paixão como anteriormente. Só quando o fôlego foi necessário foi que ele se afastou, deixando um beijo sobre cada palpebra de meus olhos, que a essa altura já estavam marejados.

- Eu sou apenas humano, Bella. Sei que errei demais com você. - ele sibilou, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás - Você precisa de tempo para pensar e eu respeito isso. Estou disposto a esperar o quanto você precisar. A única coisa que eu te peço em troca é que não me deixe viver sem você.

As palavras não me vieram e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi ficar olhando para suas orbes esmeraldas que resplandeciam sinceridade. Entretanto, eu ainda estava apavorada e com medo de que ele pudesse mentir ou me machucar outra vez. Não sabia se tinha mais forças para suportar tudo isso outra vez.

Ele se afastou devagar, sua mão se arrastando vagarosamente do contorno lateral de minha barriga.- Eu preciso ir. Não estava esperando por essa coisa que você me aprontou. - ele suspirou, olhando de relance para seu relógio antes de me fitar com um esboço de um sorriso torto na face - Só pense com carinho em tudo o que eu te disse, ok? Se continuarmos juntos podemos superar qualquer coisa.

Ele deixou um último longo selinho em meus lábios e partiu apressadamente, da mesma forma que entrou. Mais do que nunca, eu me sentia confusa; um turbilhão de emoções diferentes. Não sabia o que fazer diante da proposta dele; algo me dizia que era errado perdoar tudo o que ele fez não só a mim, mas principalmente à nossa filha. Alguém que deveria vir para somar, mas na mente dele só conseguiu dividir a nossa pequena família.

Por outro lado, eu não podia simplesmente esquecer o homem com quem eu vivi durante toda minha vida. Ele havia mentido para mim e sim, isso ainda estava me magoando, no entanto o que era um erro dele, que sob seu ponto de vista foi feito para proteger tanto a mim quanto ao Richie?

Olhei de relance para o sofá e vi o drama que eu precisava digitar esquecido sobre o mesmo. Aquilo me fez remeter que não só da literatura viviam os dramas. Quantas familias, quantas mulheres estariam passando a mesma situação, ou até mesmo pior, do que a minha. Quantos pais e mães renegavam seus filhos por serem diferentes. Existia perdão para esses tipos de pessoas? Será que era possível esquecer todas as palavras que feriam em troca de um amor? Era justo ter que escolher entre o amor de seu filho ou o amor de sua vida?

Eu não sabia mais o que pensar; tudo isso me deixava mais balançada do que eu já me encontrava ultimamente. Eu precisava de tempo para saber o que faria daqui para frente. Perdoa-lo, sabendo que ele não seria capaz nunca de ter amor verdadeiro pela própria filha? Ou esquecê-lo, mesmo que tivesse certeza que de modo algum existiriam outro homem que pudesse me completar da maneira que Edward?

Eu precisava de tempo. Por enquanto, essa era a única maneira de responder a todos esses questionamentos.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Odiaram? Estão vestindo a camisa #TeamEdward ou #TeamBella? Têm alguma dúvida sobre algum ponto que não ficou muito explicado? Para isso, basta deixar seu comentáriozinho via review! Isso fará uma autora muito feliz e ainda mais inspirada, com toda certeza!<strong>

**Bem, infelizmente eu não tenho previsão de quando haverá postagem por aqui novamente. Eu deverei upar um capítulo novo em #US daqui a uns 20 dias. Tô _lotaaada _de coisas para betar, um montão de trabalho e a vida social tá bombando. Por isso, desde já peço-lhes desculpas pelo possível atraso; se eu pudesse e o dinheiro desse, juro que teriamos capítulo novo a cada três dias, mas infelizmente essa não é minha realidade, entendem? **

**Agora, vou ficar aqui anciosa esperando os comentários que vocês irão fazer. Lembrem-se; da mesma forma que vocês gostam receber o alerta do novo capítulo no e-mail, eu também AMO ver minha caixa de email lotadinha de mensagens, viu? **

**Agora um beijo e até a próxima!**

**Line**


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

**Eu sei, eu sei... Demoro demais para postar! Mas _real life is a bitch_, e eu NECESSITO resolver certas coisas antes de me dedicar aos capítulos de #NCGYD e de #US. **

**Desculpem-me por faze-las esperarem tanto por um capítulo, mas eu prometo que se eu ganhar na loteria, os capítulos serão semanais! (todo mundo no crossfingers por mim!)**

**Agradecer de coração a todas as reviews maravilhosas que eu recebo; seja uma crítica ou um elogio. Já disse e volto a afirmar que elas são meu combustível; Me inspiram a não perder o foco e continuar me dedicando a esse trabalho aqui.**

**À Luciana e a Renata... Melhor pre-reader e beta que qualquer autora poderia ter. Obrigada por lerem isso aqui, mesmo tendo que se esconder seja lá em qualquer parte do globo terreste! Amo vocês!**

**Ah, e para você que tá achando insuportável continuar a ler essa estória, eu tenho um conselho; lê mais não, pow! Afinal, isso aqui é feito pra entretenimento e não para causar stress em ninguém. Retire do alerta, do favoritos, o que for. Garanto que será bem melhor para você! =D**

**Bem, chega de blá-blá-blá e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Se gravidez era sinônimo de sonolência, essa premissa não se encaixava de forma alguma comigo.<p>

Nas últimas duas noites, eu praticamente as passei em claro, apenas dormindo poucos minutos para logo em seguida ser acordada por conta de sonhos tão confusos quanto meu estado emocional. Imagens que se confundiam entre a realidade e a confusão, que em certo ponto eu não sabia mais definir se de fato isso teria acontecido ou se não passava de algo que minha mente tinha criado.

Como sempre, o personagem principal destes sonhos era Edward. Nos breves momentos de inconsciência que eu tive durante as últimas 48 horas, era sempre ele quem dominava cada pensamento meu, agindo de forma tão ambígua quanto na realidade. Ora ele era o homem frio e materialista que não media suas palavras ao me machucar; ora se tornava a pessoa doce e altruísta pela qual eu me apaixonei. Situações tão extremas que de forma alguma eu sabia lidar, nem mesmo quando estava em meu estado de latência.

Soltei um suspiro pesado e observei pela janela da cozinha a neve caindo com força do lado de fora. A brancura cercando o gramado e os galhos ressecados da macieira no quintal transmitiam a ideia de sossego que não sentia desde a última terça-feira. Desde a última vez que Edward me beijara.

Eu ainda podia sentir seus lábios intensos e carinhoso sobre os meus, deixando meus nervos em frangalhos com aquela atitude dele. Era inegável o quanto eu era atraída por ele, apesar de tudo o que houve entre nós dois nos últimos meses. As atitudes indiferentes, as acusações, as mentiras... tudo simplesmente desaparecia quando ele me tocava daquela forma única e tão dele.

Por um lado, eu queria odiar a mim mesma por ser tão fraca e acabar sempre cedendo aos encantos dele. Enquanto isso, uma parte de mim estava exultando de alegria por que ele estava mais do que disposto a me ter de volta em sua vida. Não tinha ideia ao certo se isso tudo me deixava pulando de alegria ou receosa, temendo que a qualquer momento, eu poderia receber outra punhalada inesperada, caso eu voltasse a confiar nele.

Havia tantas coisas a considerar... Ainda não acreditava que ele me enganara esse tempo todo em relação às nossas condições de casamento. Como ele poderia ter feito com que eu assinasse um pré-nupcial sem o meu consentimento e não se sentir nem um pouco culpado por conta disso? Tornar-me beneficiaria de algo que eu nunca desejei? Era no mínimo, imperdoável.

Talvez por isso que Anthony Masen nunca me olhou com bons olhos quando nos encontrávamos. Mesmo depois que Richie nasceu - e por mais que ele fosse louco por seu neto - seu pai nunca demonstrou nem um pouco de consideração por mim, me tratando como se eu fosse uma intrusa. Talvez, por acreditar que tivesse sido _eu _quem tivera exigido um acordo que me dava uma boa parte de sua empresa.

Outra coisa que eu não podia simplesmente ignorar era tudo aquilo que ele já dissera sobre Grace. Como eu poderia apagar da memória as formas como ele mencionara nossa menina? Doente, inválida, _monstrinha_... Era possível apagar da minha memória e relevar essas coisas? Será que eu poderia mesmo perdoar de todo coração e dar início a uma nova etapa, deixando de lado o que acontecera? Por mais que o amasse, eu seria capaz de tirar de minha memória as coisas que Edward disse e fez para nós duas?

– O que eu vou fazer agora? – murmurei em voz alta, observando a vastidão branca a minha frente.

– Ué, você vai sair de novo, mamãe? – Richie me questionou, seus olhos curiosos me observando com bastante atenção.

Sorri-lhe docemente e fiz sinal para que ele se aproximasse – Não vou não, docinho. Na verdade, eu só estava divagando em voz alta.

– O que é divagar? – Indagou, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo em curiosidade.

– Bem, – comecei, enquanto arrumava as mechas castanhas tão indisciplinadas quanto as do seu pai – divagar é a mesma coisa que pensar muito sobre alguma coisa. Era isso que eu estava fazendo agora há pouco; pensando na vida.

– Aah... E no que você tava pensando, mamãe?

Fitei suas orbes tão verdes iguais as de Edward e foi um tanto que desconcertante ver meu garotinho me fazer a mesma pergunta que seu pai fazia sempre. Fui até a cadeira mais próxima onde me sentei e da melhor forma que pude o trouxe para o meu colo. Sua expressão preocupada não se atenuou um segundo sequer, enquanto ele aguardava minha resposta.

– Estava pensando em nós. Sabe, em você, sua irmãzinha... seu pai.

– Ele vai vir mesmo hoje né, mamãe?

– É claro que vai, meu amor. - afirmei-lhe enquanto tentava ignorar o peso dele sobre minhas coxas - Ele te prometeu que virá quando vocês se falaram no telefone hoje de manhã, não foi?

Ele olhou cabisbaixo para a janela e soltando um suspiro pesado, murmurou baixinho - Mas tá nevando tanto lá fora...

– Hey, – interrompi-o, virando seu rosto gordinho em minha direção. – Se seu pai disse que virá, nada no mundo vai impedir que ele esteja aqui mais tarde, entendeu?

Apesar de tentar me mostrar enfática através de minhas palavras, isso não pareceu convencer muito o Richie, que manteve-se com uma expressão desacreditada. Provavelmente meu garotinho tinha perdido a fé em nós dois, já que ambos tínhamos errado tantas vezes seguidas com aquele menino que não fazia ideia das consequências disso tudo. Era inegável que ele estava mais introspectivo, menos confiante e muito mais arredio no colégio.

A única coisa pela qual agradecia era que ele não tinha mudado seus pensamentos em relação a sua irmãzinha, pelo contrário; a cada dia que se passava, Richie parecia se tornar mais protetor de Grace. Desde o Natal, não se passava mais um dia sequer sem que ele não abraçasse minha barriga ou se dirigisse diretamente a menina em meu ventre. Era palpável a relação de carinho que crescia a olhos vistos entre esses irmãos.

Passando a mão por cima de seu cabelo arrepiado, tentei deixá-lo um pouco mais animado – Eu tive uma ideia. Porque nós não vamos fazer sua tarefa de casa? Assim, quando seu pai estiver por aqui, vocês dois poderão passar mais tempo juntos. O que acha?

– Pode ser – ele disse dando de ombros.

– Então vamos lá, mocinho. – disse, enquanto o colocava de volta no chão e me levantava da cadeira. – Vamos ver se as questões de hoje estão tão fácies quanto as de ontem.

Aquilo finalmente pareceu esboçar alguma reação mais animada em meu filho – Tá sim, mamãe! – ele respondeu empolgado – Fazer o dever sobre a pré-história é moleza!

– É mesmo? – fazendo cosquinhas nas suas costelas antes de me dirigir até as escadas – vamos ver isso agora, meu homenzinho das cavernas!

Ele riu, e por um minuto reencontrei meu garotinho em sua risada esganiçada. E esse pequeno gesto dele me encheu de esperança de que talvez, tudo muito em breve pudesse voltar ao seu devido lugar.

Depois de terminarmos sua lição, forcei Richie a tomar um banho quente antes que a temperatura caísse ainda mais. Como qualquer outro menino na idade dele, passou alguns minutos tentando me enrolar, no entanto, consegui convencê-lo apesar de todas as suas caretas de contragosto.

Logo em seguida, nos enrolamos debaixo do edredom do meu quarto e ficamos brincando com alguns aplicativos do meu telefone até que finalmente ele acabou caindo num sono tranquilo, ressonando baixinho com a cabeça apoiada na curva da minha barriga.

Enquanto o olhava ao meu lado na cama, não pude deixar de invejar um pouquinho por conta da facilidade com que ele adormeceu. Invés de seguir seu exemplo, acabei pensando outra vez as últimas atitudes que eu tinha tomado, em relação a Masen and Lawyers. Eu havia mesmo tomado a decisão correta? Tinha me precipitado? E se de alguma forma a minha atitude impulsiva tinha o prejudicado de alguma maneira?

Não tinha a mínima noção do que poderia ter ocorrido nesses últimos dois dias em relação à empresa. Nas duas ou três últimas conversas que tive com Edward, o tema nunca veio à tona; era como se eu nunca tivesse feito acordo algum com Aro, Caius e Tanya. Com o passar do tempo, a curiosidade estava me consumindo para saber qual foi o desfecho que a minha atitude teria causado a todos envolvidos no mundo jurídico que meu falecido sogro havia criado dentro daquele prédio imenso, bem no coração de Chicago.

Olhei de relance para o telefone pousado no criado-mudo e mordi meu lábio em hesitação. Eu poderia ligar para Lauren e perguntar como tudo estava saindo até agora, contudo, decidi esquecer essa hipótese imediatamente; ela ainda era uma pessoa que não me passava segurança. Isso sem contar que ao falar com ela, estaria mais uma vez fazendo algo pelas costas de Edward, e definitivamente, isso não era uma sensação tão boa quanto imaginava.

Outra pessoa para quem eu poderia ligar era Jasper: a essa altura do campeonato, Edward já devia ter descoberto que fora ele quem me dera todas as instruções de como proceder. Afinal, ele era a única pessoa além do meu marido que conhecia alguma coisa sobre Direito. Podia apostar qualquer coisa que ambos já tinham brigado feio nesse ponto. Só podia torcer para que Jasper tivesse relevado todas as acusações que Edward provavelmente fizera..

Por falar em discussões, eu não pude deixar de lembrar que eu mesma estava intrigada com outro membro daquela família. Alice tinha tentado fazer com que eu não agisse de forma tão impulsiva, entretanto, ofuscada pela raiva agi sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mas, mesmo que eu insistisse que tinha feito a coisa correta, não pude deixar de me sentir mal por ter falando tão asperamente com alguém que eu conhecia por toda minha vida. Eu lhe devia um pedido de desculpas por tudo que havia dito para ela. E com isso em mente, arrisquei-me a puxar o telefone da base e discar o número de seu celular.

– _Ora, ora! Já não era hora de você ter me ligado, Bella!_ – ela disse, assim que atendeu ao seu telefone, – _Nós não estamos mais no sexto ano faz um bom tempo para ficarmos com raivinha uma da outra!_

– Olá para você também, Allie. – murmurei, sentindo um meio sorriso surgir em meus lábios. – Como você está?

– _Estou indo, mas supondo que minha melhor amiga está me ligando para pedir desculpas por ser uma anta teimosa, creio que as coisas irão ficar bem melhores._

E com esse seu comentário, eu não pude deixar de rir - Bem, você está apostando alto, senhorita Cullen.

– _Admita, Bella_. – ela sibilou cheia de certeza – _Basta apenas você dizer "eu estava errada e cometi uma tremenda burrice, me desculpe por ter sido uma tremenda imbecil com você."_

– Eu tenho que concordar plenamente com a segunda parte do seu discurso, Alice. – comentei, enquanto me levantava e ia até janela do quarto, para evitar um pouco a claridade que a neve refletia. – eu fui uma completa idiota e ter descontado toda minha raiva em você durante nossa última conversa. Desculpe-me de verdade por isso. No entanto, eu ainda acho que fiz a coisa certa em relação à empresa.

Através da ligação, eu pude ouvir nitidamente que ela soltou um suspiro pesado antes de dizer – _É lógico que você ainda continua sem um pingo de juízo em relação a isso..._

– Alice, ele mentiu para mim! – afirmei de forma exasperada – ele me enganou durante todos esses anos de casamento! Você acha isso justo?

– _Bella, ele fez isso para te proteger! Você não entende que tudo o que ele quis foi dar conforto para você e o Richie? _

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, apesar de que ela nunca poderia ver meu gesto – E por que ele não me contou depois? Por que ele tinha que fazer isso escondido de mim?

– _Simplesmente porque você é a mulher mais teimosa do mundo! _– ela ralhou em um tom exacerbado – _Edward sabia desde o princípio que você não iria aceitar essa proposta. E ele precisava ter certeza que você e Richie estariam bem se algo acontecesse com ele._

– Eu ainda acho que ele desrespeitou minhas vontades e mentiu para mim. – rebati magoada – O pai dele morreu achando que eu era mesmo uma golpista interesseira.

– _Foda-se o que meu tio achava, Bella! Tente entender que ele a enganou para o seu próprio bem! _

- E por que ele nunca me contou sobre isso? Ele poderia muito bem ter me falado!

Ela bufou – _Você reagiria da mesma maneira que agora; dramática ao extremo!_

Nós ficamos em silêncio depois disso. Eu tinha que admitir para mim mesma que o que ela havia dito era verdade. Não importa que a situação de nosso casamento fosse completamente diferente; eu reagiria exatamente da mesma maneira. A dura realidade de saber que seu matrimônio estava alicerçado em uma mentira me machucava absolutamente.

– Não entendo a razão de ele ter feito isso, Alice – murmurei com uma voz pequena.

Ela suspirou profundamente e logo em seguida falou – _Ele fez isso porque aquele homem é louco por você. Apesar de ele ser um tonto estúpido 99% do tempo, ele te ama mais do que a própria vida._

– Eu não sei. – sibilei, olhando de soslaio para o primeiro fruto da nossa união, dormindo pesadamente sobre minha cama – Ele mudou tanto... nós dois mudamos tanto...

– _Bella, me responda com toda sinceridade do mundo; você ainda o ama?_

Sua pergunta aplicada tão repentinamente me fez recuar por um segundo. _Se eu ainda amava Edward? _Com toda força do meu ser. Não podia negar nunca o sentimento que existia dentro de mim por ele, principalmente depois do beijo da última noite. No entanto, minha razão lembrava-me o tempo todo que eu não poderia alimentar essa sensação quando ele não respeitava minhas decisões.

Isso sem contar que existia o mais primordial; a questão de Grace. Que tipo de mãe eu seria se me permitisse amar um homem que admitiu nunca ser incapaz de criar sentimentos pela própria filha? Que a usava de uma forma baixa somente com o intuito de nos reaproximarmos?

Quando expliquei tudo isso para Alice, ela apenas respirou profundamente antes de proferir as próximas palavras. – _Eu te entendo, Bella. Juro que lhe compreendo e que você tem todas as razões do mundo para que se sinta dessa forma. Porém, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa e eu espero de coração que você não fique magoada comigo, ok?_

– Tudo bem. – retruquei baixinho enquanto fungava.

– _Você já se colocou no lugar dele, Bella? Já parou para pensar e tentar compreender quais são os motivos que levam o Edward a agir desta maneira? _

– Não existe explicação, Allie. Ele nunca irá aceitar a Grace da forma que ela é. E eu não posso concordar com isso nunca.

– _Bella, querida_ –, ela começou, usando um tom maternal comigo que muitas vezes me irritava – _você já parou para pensar que tudo isso do Edward não passa de medo? _

– Medo de que, Alice? – indaguei contrariada – Não existem motivos para que ele se sinta dessa maneira.

No instante que eu terminei de dizer isso, ela saiu em defesa do seu primo – _Como não, Isabella? Vocês serão pais de uma garotinha que será considerada doente por grande parte das pessoas. Que menos de um por cento de toda população americana têm essa anomalia?_ – ela fez uma pausa para respirar e voltou a dizer - _Se você o visse depois que a Esme conversou com ele... o quanto isso foi importante..._

– Você está enganada - interrompi-a abruptamente – ele veio falar comigo depois que falou com sua mãe. Ele estava tão transtornado que achava que a culpa era dele pela Grace vir ao mundo desta maneira.

– _E você não se sentiria da mesma forma, se acaso isso tivesse acontecido do seu lado da família?_ – ao não obter nenhuma resposta imediata de minha parte, ela continuou –_ Bella, a Síndrome de Down, até uns meses atrás, era algo que você mesma considerava uma anomalia. Não é tão fácil para alguém quebrar esses paradigmas da noite para o dia. _

– Eu sei, Allie e até entendo o seu ponto de vista. – suspirei, recostando minha testa contra a cortina que cobria a janela – Só que o Edward em momento algum mostrou um pingo sequer de afeto sincero por minha menina...

– _Olha, eu ainda não sou mãe nem nada, mas já ouvi muitas pessoas dizendo que nós mulheres criamos um vínculo muito maior com o bebê._ – ela explicou toda sem jeito – _Como somos nós que temos o poder de gera-los, nós acabamos amando e protegendo nossos filhos ainda no ventre. Para o pai é diferente; acho que eles só caem na real quando seguram o bebezinho nos braços. _

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente – Eu não acredito muito nisso. Edward passava horas falando com a minha barriga quando estava grávida do Richie.

– _Ok, já vi que não terá jeito de te convencer ao contrário_ – ela resmungou em derrota. – _Mas eu continuo acreditando no que a minha mãe disse sobre ele. Que quando Edward segurar a bebê no colo, ele vai mudar completamente de opinião sobre ela._

– Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês duas estejam certas. – comentei, quase como se fosse uma oração – Acho que somente dessa maneira é que eu poderei aceitá-lo de volta em minha vida.

– _Tenha fé nisso, Bells. – _disse ela por fim – _Eu amo você, sua mula empacada e teimosa_.

Sorri levemente em resposta – Eu também te amo, sua anã irritante e sempre dona da razão.

Ao desligar o telefone, me senti muito mais leve – mesmo que meu corpo inchado provasse o contrário. Não ficaria bem comigo mesma até que tivesse essa conversa com Alice. Nós duas éramos assim desde a infância. Discutíamos e brigávamos, mas nunca conseguíamos passar muito tempo afastadas uma da outra. Ela sempre fora a pessoa que eu recorrera em todas as minhas dúvidas; a ouvinte e conselheira perfeita quando eu precisava de algum conselho. Allie era a irmã que os meus pai nunca me deram.

Voltei até a cama, onde me deitei e fiquei observando o sono pesado que Richie se encontrava. Fiquei admirando o meu garotinho que a cada dia que se passava, ficava mais parecido com o pai. Apesar de seu rostinho ainda ser bastante redondo e infantil, poderia apostar qualquer coisa que ele herdaria o maxilar forte que Edward possuía. As sobrancelhas espessas e os cílios fartos que emolduravam as íris verde-esmeralda. Com certeza ele seria a réplica perfeita de Edward, apenas com o toque castanhos do meus cabelos.

Enquanto observava meu garoto, não pude deixar de pensar em como iria ser a minha menininha... Lógico, vai haver alguns traços que serão tipicamente relacionados a síndrome, como os olhos amendoados e a boquinha pequena. Porém, o que eu me perguntava era sobre os atributos físicos; quais sinais ela revelaria ter que se parecessem comigo ou com Edward. Grace herdaria o mesmo tom profundo dos olhos, assim como seu irmão? Teria cabelos cor de mogno ou ela seria abençoada pelo tom ruivo que eu sempre achei tão lindo?

Tudo isso estava bastante próximo de ser descoberto; se tudo ocorresse como o previsto, a chegada de minha menina ocorreria em meados de Fevereiro e todas as minhas dúvidas seriam sanadas. Mal esperava a hora de finalmente ter a minha princezinha em meu colo, onde poderia finalmente alimentá-la e cuida-la pelo resto de minha vida.

Minhas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas na medida em que tentava imaginar a forma que Edward reagiria quando visse nossa filha. Por um momento, me permitir idealizá-lo ansiando por Grace, colocando-a no colo e beijando longamente sua testa delicada. Uma fantasia tão perfeita, que nem os melhores sonhos poderiam repeti-la.

E foi com essa imagem, a de Edward sendo um verdadeiro pai para Grace, que acabei caindo em um sono profundo, como há muito tempo já não experimentava.

[...]

Eu me encontrava em um estado semialerta quando um som melódico e insistente invadiu minha mente. O barulho persistente era um tanto que familiar, no entanto não conseguia de imediato reconhecer o que era. De certa forma, esse zumbido estava começando a me fazer voltar para a realidade.

Foi então que as mãozinha de Richie começaram a me balançar pelo ombro – Mamãe, acorda. A campainha tá tocando.

Pisquei lentamente, e a primeira coisa que eu notei foi o quão escuro estava o quarto. Tinha acabado dormido tanto que o dia já anoitecera e nem tinha me dado conta disto. Peguei meu celular que estava pousado ao meu lado e tomei um susto ao ver o quão avançada estava a hora.

Com dificuldade, levantei-me da cama ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha, o som que me despertara inicialmente, tocava outra vez.

– Quer que eu vá atender, mamãe? – meu filho questionou, com a carinha tão enrugada quanto a minha.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. – Não, docinho, eu posso fazer isso. Porque você não vai até o seu quarto e troca de roupa? Sei pai pode chegar a qualquer minuto.

Ele assentiu e saiu em disparada até o seu quarto enquanto eu me dirigia até o andar inferior. Cruzei os braços sobre o meu corpo, sentindo que o aquecedor não estava esquentando o suficiente, e não conseguia me lembrar da última vez em que precisei colocar a temperatura no máximo. Definitivamente, Chicago estava enfrentando um dos invernos mais rigorosos dos últimos tempos.

O toque da campainha continuava insistente e eu resmunguei alguma coisa em troca, afirmando que já estava indo. Não fazia ideia de quem seria o visitante, uma vez que não aguardava a presença de ninguém além de Edward em nossa casa.

Então, imagine qual foi a minha surpresa ao destrancar a porta e me deparar com o próprio Edward, trêmulo de frio na varanda de nossa casa.

– O que diabos você está fazendo congelando aí fora? – indaguei, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse o quanto antes.

– N-não trouxe as chav-ves. E me-meu celular des-descarregou. – ele balbuciou enquanto eu pegava as sacolas que ele trazia em suas mãos. Encarei-o interrogativamente e ele me respondeu vacilante. – Jan-jantar.

Revirei os olhos e rapidamente comecei a desatar o seu sobretudo, já que suas mãos não estavam hábeis o suficiente naquela tarefa. – Há quanto tempo você está aí fora?

Ele deu de ombros e isso facilitou com que eu puxasse o casaco negro – Uns cin-cinco minutos, eu acho.

– Esse tempo todo nessa temperatura? – falei espantada – Por Deus, Edward, não é a toa que seus lábios estão azuis!

Apesar de todo frio que ele provavelmente sentia, sua boca se abriu em um discreto sorriso torto e ele disparou sugestivamente – Eu sei um je-jeito de fazer com que eles ao normal –, e com isso, se inclinou em direção ao meu rosto.

– Não seja ridículo. – retruquei, impedindo-o pelos ombros que se aproximasse, mesmo que meu coração estivesse disparado em meu peito. – Acho que ainda tem algum agasalho e um jeans perdido seu lá no armário. Retire essas roupas e tome um banho, o mais quente que puder. Se não fizer isso agora, vai acabar tendo uma hipotermia ou algo assim.

Ele rolou os olhos antes de bater continência, como sempre fazia quando me considerava muito mandona. – Sim, senhora. – e assim, ele deu as costas e começou a subir vagarosamente os degraus da escada.

Tentei esconder um sorriso, mas foi impossível deixa de fazer isso, principalmente depois que escutei o grito entusiasmado de Richie ao encontrar seu pai. Há muito tempo já não sentia essa sensação de normalidade; como se tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar com a presença de Edward neste lugar.

Suspirei pesadamente e fui até a cozinha organizar as compras que ele tinha trazido da mercearia de produtos naturais; estranhei a quantidade de hortaliças, massas integrais e queijos magros, no entanto não reclamei e comecei a preparar algo saudável. Afinal, eu tinha que admitir que precisava ficar mais de olho no que eu vinha comendo ultimamente. O ganho de peso no final da gravidez era a última coisa que eu necessitava agora.

Coloquei a água para ferver e comecei a picar as verduras para o molho. A ideia para nosso jantar tinha vindo rapidamente logo após ter visto todos os ingredientes: espaguete com molho de tomate e salada de rúcula e mozzarella de búfala. Podia não ser a refeição mais suculenta do mundo, porém era rápido e fácil de fazer.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, Richie chegou na cozinha muito mais sorridente do que algumas horas atrás. Era inegável que seu humor havia se alterado tanto devido à presença de Edward nessa casa. Como mágica, meu menino se tornou muito mais falante, curioso e irrequieto, agindo exatamente da maneira com que eu estava acostumada. E como se já não bastasse, o comportamento feliz de meu filho só fazia aumentar exponencialmente o conflito dentro de mim.

_O que fazer agora?_ Essa era a pergunta mais premente em minha cabeça. Como lidar com tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Será que estava mesmo disposta a reconsiderar tudo e lhe dar mais uma chance, como ele mesmo sugerira? E quanto ao Richie? Nós já tivemos "a conversa" com ele sobre nosso divórcio... Como ele ficaria se acaso Edward e eu acabássemos voltando? Nós dois poderíamos acabar passando por dois mentirosos...

E a coisa mais importante a se considerar: qual seria o comportamento de Edward uma vez que a Grace estivesse em nossa casa? Com toda certeza eu me sentiria ainda pior se o visse ignorando nossa bebêzinha da mesma forma que ocorrera nesses últimos meses. Com certeza, não podia de forma alguma suportar esse tipo de atitude.

– Porque você tá de novo tão calada, mamãe? – Richie perguntou de repente, ao mesmo tempo em que beliscava uns pedaços de queijo em cima da mesa.

– Não é nada importante, filhote. – sorri-lhe brevemente – Coisas de gente grande.

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto roubava outro pedacinho de mozzarella – Vocês adultos pensam demais...

– Sim, Richie... e as vezes eu não gosto nada disso, sabia?

– Ué? Então é só não ficar pensando tanto! – ele concluiu, como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Quando eu pensei em revidar, fui interrompida por Edward entrando na cozinha e dizendo – Não se preocupe, campeão. Sua mãe gosta de pensar bastante, porque ela sempre acerta nas decisões que ela toma.

Ao escutar aquilo, virei-me em sua direção com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele apenas deu de ombros, caminhando em minha direção com cabelo ainda todo molhado do banho. Ao se aproximar de mim, fui tomada pelo cheiro de sua pele recém lavada pelo sabonete que ele havia esquecido no banheiro. Fiquei momentaneamente tonta por sua presença, e ele se aproveitou disso para tomar a faca que ainda estava em minhas mãos.

- Porque você não me deixa assumir daqui? – ele sugeriu com uma voz suave, trocando seu lugar pelo meu diante do balcão.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, finalmente eu disparei – _Você_... cozinhando?

– Para tudo existe uma primeira vez. E qualquer coisa, meu amigão aqui pode me ajudar, não é mesmo, Richie?

Richie balançou veementemente a cabeça no mesmo instante em que se prontificava a ficar ao lado de Edward – O que é para eu fazer, pai?

Edward olhou em volta por um momento e pediu – Pode pegar aquele pacote de macarrão ali, campeão?

Nosso filho prontamente atendeu seu pedido, indo até a mesa e pegando o que lhe foi solicitado. Por um instante, era como se eu não existisse mais ali. – Vocês dois tem certeza disso? – Indaguei, ainda em dúvida do que ambos poderiam aprontar em minha cozinha.

Edward apenas sorriu, enquanto jogava a massa na panela com a água fervente. – Não se preocupe, baby. Nós não vamos explodir nada.

Tentei ignorar a forma com que todo o meu ser se aqueceu quando ele me chamou de baby outra vez. Senti o rubor em minhas bochechas, contudo ignorei-o e lhe perguntei - Certo... e o que eu devo fazer nesse meio tempo?

– Porque você não aproveita para descansar um pouco? – ele indicou, olhando de relance para os meus pés inchados. – Parece que você está precisando se esticar um pouco.

Quando abrir a boca para protestar, fui interrompida por meu filho, me empurrando levemente para fora daquele local. – É, mamãe! Vai pro sofá um pouquinho, vai? A gente te chama quando tiver tudo pronto.

A contragosto, me vi sendo arrastada até sala de TV, onde Richie esperou até que eu estivesse sentada no sofá para ligar o televisor e me deixar um beijo na bochecha antes de partir. Tentei me concentrar no que se passava no telejornal, porém as risadas abafadas vindo da cozinha chamavam muito mais a minha atenção. Foi difícil resistir a vontade de voltar até lá e ficar apenas observando os dois interagindo, brincando e rindo... Coisas que eu estava morrendo de saudade de vê-los fazer.

Não demorou muito até que meu filho voltasse até onde eu me encontrava, só que desta vez com uma toalha de mão pendurada em um dos braços. Ele parou bem a minha frente e fez uma mesura antes de falar - O jantar já está na mesa, madame.

– Obrigada, meu cavalheiro. – respondi-lhe, enquanto ele me oferecia sua mão minha para me ajudar a levantar, mesmo que isso não fizesse lá muita diferença. – Então, o que foi que vocês dois acabaram fazendo, huh?

– É surpresa! – ele anunciou, puxando com dificuldade uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar.

– Nós só continuamos o que você começou. – Edward disse ao entrar na sala, trazendo em suas mãos a travessa com a massa lotada de um molho que parecia bastante apetitoso – Espero que você goste.

Sorri-lhe discretamente enquanto cada um deles vinha se sentar ao meu lado. – Obrigada.

Richie e ele trocaram um olhar travesso enquanto começaram a se servir do espaguete. Franzi o cenho para ambos e a única resposta que obtive foram mais risadinhas abafadas de meu filho enquanto Edward dava de ombros.

– Ok, o que é que tem nessa comida? – disparei, começando a me sentir cismada. – Vocês dois colocaram algum remédio ou algo assim aqui dentro.

Edward fingiu uma falsa surpresa ao agir teatralmente e dizer – Mas é claro que não, Bella! Por que você pensaria algo assim?

– Richard Andrew Masen... – ralhei, tentando arrancar dele alguma dica – o que é que tem aqui dentro?

– _Nada_, mamãe. – e com isso, voltou a sorrir alto olhando para o seu pai que agora já não conseguia mais disfarçar seu próprio sorriso.

Estreitei meus olhos para ambos, porém, sabia que não podia mais protelar para ingerir o meu jantar. Desconfiada, dei uma pequena garfada e com muita cautela o levei até a boca, no entanto, não demorou muito até descobrir qual era o grande problema ali.

– Vocês esqueceram o sal, meninos. – comentei, fazendo uma careta.

O cenho de Edward franziu, mas eu sabia que isso era puro fingimento. - Esquecemos? Tem certeza disso?

– E claro que sim! O molho está praticamente doce. – retruquei, cutucando a massa sem vontade alguma.

– Eu acho que não, mamãe... – Richie murmurou, tentando imitar a expressão cínica de seu pai, sem muito sucesso – Pra mim tá tudo muito gostoso né, papai?

– Eu também acho, amigão. – Ele concordou, servindo-me um pouco de suco de laranja – Talvez seja você que esteja comendo muito sal, Bella.

– Eu não estou fazendo isso...

Ele olhou de relance para o Richie e quando me fitou de volta notei que sua expressão estava um tanto que aflita enquanto ele sibilava - Bem, depois do que aconteceu no Natal, talvez seja melhor que você pegue um pouco mais leve.

Por não sei quanto tempo, fiquei observando seu pedido implícito através desse pequeno gesto. Estava claro para mim que Edward estava preocupado com a minha saúde desde que fiquei internada por causa da alta da pressão. Essa atitude minúscula dele me fez perceber que ele estava querendo me alertar, de uma forma que não chamasse tanto a atenção de Richie em relação a gravidade do que acontecera no último mês. Com o coração aquecido, lhe lancei um assenti discretamente e evitei ao máximo fazer careta quando levei mais uma vez o garfo à boca.

O sorriso dele que recebi em troca foi o maior que vi em muito e muito tempo.

Depois disso, o jantar transcorreu sem muitas palavras de minha parte. Preferi ficar apenas vendo os dois interagirem, tagarelando sobre coisas banais como videogames e as travessuras que os seus colegas de colégio estavam aprontando. Era quase que um calmante ouvi-los falando daquela maneira, quase como se a nossa rotina não tivesse mudado nada desde que engravidei.

Contudo, não pude deixar de prestar um pouco mais de atenção quando o Richie inquiriu sobre o trabalho de Edward.

– Eu vou ficar de férias por um tempo, amigão. – Edward respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava o prato já vazio. – Não vou precisar ir até a empresa por um bom tempo.

Minha curiosidade tirou o melhor de mim e não resisti em perguntar – Isso quer dizer que deu tudo certo, então?

– De certa forma, acho que sim. – ele respondeu com uma careta – O que _você_ fez, acabou facilitando as coisas para mim, mesmo que tudo não tenha saído como eu gostaria.

– Então, você está finalmente livre? – indaguei, sentindo um sorriso se formar em meus lábios.

– Sim. Mas isso não significa que está tudo resolvido entre nós. – ele disparou, olhando-me seriamente – Nós temos certos pontos para acertar.

Antes que eu pudesse revidar, Richard nos interrompeu. – Vocês não vão brigar agora, não é?

– Não, Richie. – nós dois dissemos em uníssono e acabamos rindo um para o outro. – Juro que hoje nós não vamos fazer isso, docinho, – garanti, acarinhando levemente seu cabelo.

Nosso filho nos mostrou um sorriso sem graça, onde pude perceber em seus olhos que ele temia a maneira que essa noite poderia acabar. Senti-me péssima pelo fato do meu menino não ter mais a segurança que ele precisava na nossa presença. Nós poderíamos ter nossas desavenças, mas isso nunca poderia ter ocorrido na presença de Richie. Foi um erro que tanto eu quanto Edward havíamos cometido e que só poderia ser corrigido se parássemos definitivamente com as discussões na frente dele.

Edward limpou a garganta e uma vez que todos nós já tínhamos acabado o jantar, começou a retirar os pratos da mesa. Fiz menção a ajudá-lo, porém, ele me interrompeu - Pode deixar que eu termino tudo.

– Eu te ajudo. – ofereci, me levantando e começando a juntar algumas travessas.

Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, Bella. Eu faço questão arrumar tudo isso. Sem contar que se você entrar agora na cozinha, provavelmente terá um infarto por conta da bagunça que eu deixei por lá.

– Você falando dessa maneira, eu até tenho medo do que eu posso encontrar.

Ele sorriu meu sorriso torto em resposta e sugeriu. – Por que vocês dois não escolhem algum filme enquanto eu termino tudo por aqui? Prometo que não vou demorar muito.

– Tem certeza?

Edward assentiu e Richie rolou os olhos, pegando minha mão e começando a me puxar – Vamos logo, mamãe ou então ele vai fazer a gente lavar tudo com ele.

Eu ri e me deixei ser levada por meu filho, que só ficou satisfeito quando eu me sentei outra vez no sofá. Richie começou a fuçar alguns filmes nas prateleiras, me mostrando todas as capas só para saber a minha opinião sobre cada um deles. Nesse meio tempo, acabamos escolhendo um filme sobre uns robôs falantes, que eu mesma já tinha perdido a quantidade de vezes em que tinha visto aquele desenho.

Richie veio se sentar ao meu lado e pousou sua cabeça em cima de minha barriga, começamos a ver os primeiros trailers. Ao tentar me acomodar melhor nas almofadas muito fofas, Grace fez um movimento bastante brusco dentro de mim, retirando meu fôlego momentaneamente.

Imediatamente, meu filho levantou o rosto para me encarar com preocupação. – O que foi isso, mamãe?

– Acho que sua irmã acabou de acordar... – sibilei, sentindo os constantes movimentos do bebê dentro de mim. – E acho que.._ ouch!_... ela quer brincar um pouquinho.

Richei espalmou as mãos em minhas costelas e falou diretamente para minha barriga. – Agora não, maninha! A mamãe vai assistir o filme comigo e com o papai, tá bom?

Em resposta, minha barriga sacolejou ainda mais com o toque de meu filho e eu soltei uma risada esganiçada quase sem fôlego tamanha tenacidade que Grace se movimentava dentro de mim. Ela geralmente era muito mais calminha e vagarosa quando se mexia, no entanto, essa noite ela parecia mesmo a fim de se divertir ao lado do irmão.

O televisor logo foi esquecido e toda atenção de meu filho se voltou para a carga preciosa em meu ventre - que quanto mais atenção recebia, mais agitava se tornava. Richie puxou a bata que usava até a altura do meu busto, deixando ainda mais nítido o que Grace fazia dentro de mim. Bastava uma risada de Richie para que os chutes dela se tornassem mais intensos, fazendo com que meu filho acabasse gargalhando ainda mais alto. Era quase um círculo vicioso que de modo algum tinha vontade de abandoná-lo, mesmo que isso me causasse um certo incômodo no baixo ventre..

De repente, foi como se um imã fizesse com que eu virasse minha face em direção à entrada da sala. Ali, encontrei Edward observando a cena com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. E para completar, daquela posição, ele tinha uma vista privilegiada de tudo o que ocorria ali no sofá. Não desviei meus olhos do rosto dele, enquanto lentamente se aproximava, fitando fixamente minha barriga.

Contudo, não estava preparada de maneira alguma para o que ele fez em seguida. Sem cerimônia alguma, Edward imitou o gesto de Richie e colocou uma de suas mãos bem próxima ao meu umbigo.

– Será que... – ele murmurou para si mesmo, sem deixar de analisar e acariciar levemente a protuberância que carregava nossa filha.

O choque pela atitude dele nem me permitiu apreciar ao certo o formigamento que sua palma fez ao entrar em contato em minha pele. Fiquei tão sem reação com aquele gesto que não soube nem ao certo como reagir diante daquilo.

Seu cenho começou a franzir ao mesmo tempo em que ele afagava um pouco mais a minha barriga. – Acho ela parou...

Foi então que esse simples comentário fez com que eu despertasse do transe momentâneo. Retirei sua mão dali e abaixei a blusa de qualquer jeito, me levantando apressadamente ao dizer – É claro que ela fez isso. Ela nem te conhece.

Automaticamente a expressão de Edward se transformou, quase como se eu tivesse lhe afligido fisicamente e eu me arrependi de minha grosseria. Mas, antes que eu mesma pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Richie em sua inocência comentou algo que só fez piorar mais ainda a situação.

– E agora vai ficar mais difícil da Grace te conhecer, papai... Você não tá mais morando com a gente.

Assisti Edward engolir em seco, sentando-se no mesmo lugar em que eu estava e afagando levemente a cabeça de Richie. – É, carinha, acho que você tem razão.

Não conseguindo mais ver nada devido a súbita vontade de chorar que me domou, balbuciei rapidamente – Eu... vou pegar suas roupas para secar.

– Você não vai mais ver o filme com a gente, mamãe? – Richie perguntou com uma carinha mais tristonha.

Eu... – balbuciei, ainda sem conseguir encara Edward – ...eu preciso resolver umas coisinhas, volto logo, ok? – e antes que ele se opusesse, fugi o mais rápido possível dali.

Subi as escadas o tão rápido quanto meu corpo permitia e ao chegar à porta do meu quarto, já sentia as lágrimas não derramadas ardendo em meus olhos. Tinha sido uma completa estúpida e irracional, falando coisas absurdas para alguém que só estava tentando à sua maneira começar a agir coerentemente.

Era exatamente como Alice comentara no telefone mais cedo; Edward talvez estivesse se esforçando para aceitar a situação, contudo era eu agora quem tinha me transformado na algoz insensível que só sabia rebater cada pequena atitude dele. Sentia-me a mais vil das criaturas ao perceber que de fato, tudo o que fazia era com o intuito de magoar o Edward, exatamente como ele tinha feito no início de minha gestação.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei observando suas roupas molhadas no chão e sentindo falta até dessa mania irritante dele. Havia chegado a hora de admitir para mim mesma que tudo relativo ao velho Edward me fazia uma falta tremenda. Queria mais do que tudo poder encontrá-lo de volta, no entanto a atitudes recentes dele me faziam temer uma reaproximação.

Meu medo não era apenas por mim; existiam duas pequenas pessoas que eu precisava levar em conta acima de tudo. Não sei como lidaria comigo mesma se visse Grace ou Richie sofrerem as consequências se acaso me envolvesse com o Edward outra vez. Tenho certeza de que não suportaria mais ver a tristeza estampada no rosto de meu filho ou se algum dia chegasse a ouvir outra vez tudo o que já escutei do meu marido em relação a nossa filha.

Enxuguei meu rosto, e peguei a pilha de roupas formada na entrada do banheiro. Permiti-me levar a camisa dele até meu nariz e aspirar seu cheiro ainda remanescente naquele traje, sentindo-me imediatamente envolvida com a segurança que isso costumava me trazer.

Resolvi voltar lá para baixo, porém passei longe da sala de estar já que ainda não tinha coragem de encarar qualquer um dos dois depois de minha pequena epifania. Enquanto seguia até a lavanderia, pude escutar a ocasional risada de Richard que graças a Deus, parecia esta alheio ao humor que tanto eu quanto seu pai nos encontrávamos.

Coloquei as roupas usadas de Edward na máquina de lavar e o seu sobretudo dentro da secadora. Enquanto mantinha minhas mãos ocupadas, minha mente não parava de pensar sobre Edward e eu e como ficaria nossa situação daqui para a frente.

A verdade era que mais do que nunca, eu precisava ter uma conversa verdadeira com ele. Tentar entender o que havia o levado a mentir para mim, me acusar e julgar devido as decisões que eu tomara sobre minha própria vida. Seria um diálogo de coração para coração e nem um de nós dois poderia interromper as observações que o outro necessitava fazer.

Havia chegado a hora de deixar de ser impulsiva, guardar rancores e resolver explodir de vez, agindo completamente pela emoção. Precisava ser coerente e agir com racionalidade dessa vez, se estava mesmo disposta a reaver minha decisão. Estava cansada de magoar e ser magoada; quem sabe essa seria a última oportunidade que eu teria para acertar tudo, antes que Grace chegasse ao mundo.

De certa forma, foi bom ter a oportunidade de refletir sobre tudo. Com certeza, Alice tinha aberto meus olhos através da conversa que tivemos logo cedo. Não podia mais agir como a dona da razão e entender que da mesma forma que ele havia me ferido, aprendi a machucá-lo também. Precisávamos do perdão um do outro para que tivéssemos a chance de algum dia voltar a sermos companheiros – em todos os sentidos desta palavra – mais uma vez.

Só percebi que passei muito tempo pensando quando notei que a secadora havia parado de funcionar. Retirei a peça pesada dali de dentro e a dobrei sobre meu antebraço, antes de voltar lá para dentro. Aspirei uma última vez e sorri comigo mesma quando notei que ainda era possível senti o perfume dele ali.

Caminhei devagar para dentro de casa e me deparei com Edward descendo as escadas e esticando a manga do agasalho até a altura do pulso. Senti meu coração se afundar um pouco ao perceber que isso era um sinal de que ele estava se preparando para ir embora.

– Você já vai? – indaguei estupidamente, enquanto ele descia o último degrau e ficava de frente para mim.

– Sim, antes que chegássemos na metade do filme, Richie acabou pegando no sono então eu resolvi levá-lo lá para cima.

Respirei fundo e antes que a coragem fugisse de mim, disparei – Olha, Edward me desculpe ter dito aquilo. Eu acho que...

– Não, Bella. – ele sussurrou, colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios. – Talvez não seja uma boa hora para falarmos sobre isso.

– Por que não? Nosso filho já está dormindo e...

– Eu ainda estou magoado, Bella. – disse, me interrompendo outra vez. – E receio que se formos falar sobre isso agora, vou acabar dizendo alguma merda e colocar em risco qualquer chance que eu tenha de me reaproximar de você.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e senti um aperto em meio peito ao escutá-lo dizer aquilo. Pior do que tomar consciência sozinha do tamanho de meu erro, era ter que vê-lo admitir em voz alta que eu tinha lhe machucado. Agindo completamente por impulso, fiz a única coisa que poderia ser feita uma vez que as palavras nesse momento nunca seriam suficientes; aproveitando a nossa proximidade, estiquei meus braços e o puxei para um abraço.

Ele nem sequer titubeou ao retribuir o gesto, me puxando forte contra o seu peito na medida em que eu fungava contra o blusão de moletom que ele usava. – Eu fui uma idiota... por favor, me perdoa, Edward.

- Shhh, tudo bem, baby – ele arrulhou, acariciando levemente as minhas costas – Se você vai começar a chorar só para que eu te desculpe, já pode se considerar perdoada.

Isso fez com que eu risse um pouquinho e ele deixasse um beijo em minha testa antes de se afastar por completo para comentar. – Eu preciso ir andando. Amanhã eu tenho uma última reunião com Tanya Denali para acertar os detalhes da transferência.

Assenti levemente e lhe entreguei sem jeito o seu casaco que ainda segurava. – Vista isso, acho que você vai precisar dele.

E assim ele o fez, colocando o vestuário clássico demais para alguém que usava jeans e um agasalho surrado. Acompanhei-o devagar até a saída, desejando internamente que eu não tivesse estragado uma noite que tinha tudo para ter sido absolutamente perfeita.

Assim que chegamos à porta de entrada, Edward virou-se em minha direção e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha – Eu sei que falhei quando disse que você poderia ligar a qualquer minuto da última vez. Naquela noite se você tivesse me ligado, eu provavelmente não serviria para nada.

– Eu sei... você estava bêbado.

– Como você... – ele começou a perguntar, mas não demorou muito para concluir e praticamente grunhir – Lauren, não foi?

Dei de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. – Não foi nada, Edward. Acho que todo mundo precisa de um porre de vez em quando...

– Mesmo assim eu não deveria ter feito isso. E se você ou o Richie tivessem precisado de mim?

Não quis lhe dizer que de fato eu tinha precisado dele naquela noite, apenas para não piorar ainda mais a situação, afinal, era perceptível que ele estava sofrendo por remorso. - Tudo bem, Edward, só não invente de exagerar no álcool essa noite também.

Ele me deu um sorriso pequeno – Não. Sem uísque algum desta vez.

Ficamos sem jeito um na frente do outro, então resolvi interromper o silêncio com mais uma pergunta, somente com o intuito de protelar um pouco mais a sua despedida. – Então, quando é que você virá ver o Richie de novo?

– Próximo sábado será o final de semana que terei livre em muito tempo. – disse, passando a mão entre os fios de cabelo – Eu estava pensando em levar vocês dois até Rockford e passarmos esses dias naquele hotel fazenda que você tanto gostou.

– Eu não sei. Está nevando muito nesses dias, talvez seja melhor ficarmos por perto. – murmurei, lembrando do quão coberto de gelo estava o quintal mais cedo.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Não precisa responder agora, baby. Na sexta, eu te ligo decidindo o que iremos fazer. Quem sabe o tempo melhore daqui até lá?

– Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa você me liga.

– A recíproca é verdadeira. – ele murmurou, dando um passo a frente para deixar um beijo demorado em minha testa. – Até mais, Bella.

No entanto, antes que eu conseguisse dizer algo em troca, Edward abriu a porta e um sopro gélido acometeu a nós dois. No mesmo instante, me encolhi de frio, cruzando os braços para diminuir o arrepio que a temperatura muito baixa causou.

– Merda... nós estamos no Alaska ou algo assim? – Edward resmungou, vendo o tapete de neve que havia se tornado o nosso jardim.

– Acho que desde que eu me mudei para cá, nunca vi uma nevasca tão rigorosa como a deste ano. – sibilei, encolhendo-me da maneira que podia atrás da porta.

Edward suspirou, retirando as chaves do bolso – Eu vou ter trabalho até conseguir tirar o carro daí. Vá lá para dentro, Bella. Eu me viro por aqui.

– Você não vai dirigir nessa estrada congelada, vai? – inquiri, segurando seu antebraço para impedi-lo de que ele fosse adiante.

– Eu preciso voltar para o hotel.

– Pode esquecer essa ideia estúpida! – disparei, puxando-o da melhor forma que pude de volta pra dentro da casa.

Ele apertou a ponte do nariz em frustação. – Bella, o que você quer que eu faça, então?

– Simples; você dorme aqui. – seus olhos se ampliaram e eu me apressei em adiantar – Afinal, não é como se não tivéssemos quartos extras sobrando.

Edward fez uma careta antes de voltar a falar – Nós não temos mais esse extra. O quarto de hóspedes ainda está uma bagunça desde que organizei o quarto da Grace.

– Ahhh... tem razão. – murmurei desapontada.

– Por falar nisso, me desculpe não ter lhe perguntado nada sobre a decoração. – comentou ele sem me encarar nos olhos – Pensei que seria uma surpresa agradável para você já que você disse que não queria nada muito rosa, se acaso tivéssemos uma menina... Vou pedir para que a decoradora venha até aqui amanhã para que vocês conversem sobre as novas cores.

– Não precisa mudar nada, Edward. O quarto dela está perfeito e obrigada de verdade por isso.

– Tem certeza? Você disse que odiou o roxo. – Ele questionou, ainda em dúvida.

– Não é roxo e sim lilás. Eu sou quem fui uma mal agradecida por ter falado daquela maneira. E está tudo muito lindo. Digno de uma princesa.

Ele sorriu – Ela é sua princesa, Bella. Então, merece o melhor.

Apesar de ver a sinceridade em seus olhos, não pude deixar de ficar desapontada pelo fato de Edward não ter se incluído naquela frase. Fomos nós dois que geramos Grace, e fora ele quem sempre sonhara em ter uma garotinha apenas para mimar. Ainda era triste que ele não podia reconhecer algo que estava tão próximo.

Mas, logo em seguida me lembrei de Alice me dizendo que ele estava tentando. Que seria difícil, mas que em breve, Edward conseguiria amar e aceitar nossa filha da maneira que ela era. Só bastava ter um pouco mais de paciência.

E pelo meu próprio bem, resolvi dar essa pequena chance a nós dois.

Ele sorria abertamente enquanto descalçava o mocassim e retirava outra vez o enorme casaco. – Então, acho que vou ter que ficar no sofá nesta noite, não é?

–Só espero que você não se incomode. - respondi, sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso eminente em meus lábios. – Eu vou pegar o travesseiro e um cobertor para você.

– Talvez essa seja a primeira vez que vejo alguém tão feliz por ver o marido dormindo na sala. – comentou, sem conseguir esconder meu sorriso torto.

Nós dois acabamos rindo por conta desse comentário bobo dele, sem deixar de nos olhar até que a risada foi morrendo e sendo substituída pelo silêncio outra vez. Senti a pele de minha face esquentar e por isso, logo puxei a mão dele para a minha e lhe dava um leve aperto. –Obrigada por ficar, Edward.

Seus olhos arderam enquanto ele respondia de volta – Por você, eu ficaria para sempre.

Aquela atração que sentia sempre que estava ao redor dele pareceu triplicar de intensidade a medida que nos encarávamos por um longo momento. No entanto, precisava agir exatamente como disse que iria mais cedo; ser racional. E minha razão dizia que se eu seguisse o impulso de beijá-lo, talvez isso só complicaria ainda mais as coisas.

Mesmo que a contragosto, me obriguei a soltar sua mão e resolvi me afastar um pouco dele, precisando acalmar meus nervos antes que cometesse alguma besteira. No entanto, esse ato pareceu não contrariar Edward, que me olhou de uma forma que entendia muito bem qual era a intenção ao me afastar dele.

Entretanto, acho que nós dois sabíamos da importância daquele momento em nossa relação; e por menor que tivesse sido, esse foi o passo em direção a uma reconciliação. Provavelmente o primeiro de muitos, até que chegássemos ao patamar de respeito e amor incondicional um pelo outro.

E quem sabe até, essa não seria também a oportunidade de retirar o véu da ignorância que Edward tinha em relação à Síndrome de Down. Talvez, esse também fosse a chance que teria para que meu marido aceitasse completamente a nossa Grace.

O caminho será longo, mas a ideia de que dias melhores se estão se aproximando era a chama que manteria minha esperança acesa de agora em diante.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu não disse que o drama tinha acabado? Mas ninguém confia em mim! <strong>

**Será que passaremos das 500 reviews? Bem, estou aqui cruzando os dedinhos para que isso aconteça... Conto com a colaboração de vocês todas que acompanham essa fic, tá bom?**

**Dúvidas e /ou sugestões: twitter (linelis_) ou formspring ( lineliss). **

**Beijos e até a próxima**

**Line**


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Três

**Olha eu aqui! Prometi que teria capítulo antes depois do São João, não foi? E olha aqui: Tudo bonitinho para vocês!**

**Queria poder postar com um intervalo menor de tempo, no entanto isso é quase impossível para mim. As vezes eu me canso de dizer seria um prazer me dedicar única e exclusivamente a isso, porém iria acabar morrendo de fome. Desculpe de verdade não atender o desejo de vocês nesse sentido.**

**Bem, antes que alguém pergunte, o "certo" seria um capítulo de Unknowing Shadows, no entanto, decidi postar por lá apenas quando tiver concluído por aqui. Agora só faltam mais dois capítulos e epílogo, portanto nem iremos demorar tanto assim. **

**_Renata_ e _Lu_, melhores beta e pre-readers evár! Obrigada pela paciência, dicas e puxões de orelhas!**

**Ah e antes que eu esqueça esse capítulo é dedicado a duas pessoas: A _Carol Mota_ por ter deixado a review de número 500 e a _Geo Carmo_ por finalmente se atualizado por aqui!**

**Chega de blá-blá-blá e vamos simbora ler!**

* * *

><p>Acordei com a leve impressão de que tinha acabado de me deitar. E há muito eu não sabia o que era isso; passar mais de sete horas seguidas sem que me acordasse para absolutamente nada. Era estranho, no entanto sentia-me revigorada, como se finalmente tivesse a chance de descansar como deveria.<p>

Logo após levantar da cama e fazer minha rotina matinal – o que incluía aliviar um pouco minha bexiga que estava praticamente estourando – dei uma leve averiguada pela janela e me deparei com uma paisagem bem mais amena do que a noite anterior. Boa parte da neve que tinha prendido o novo carro de Edward derretera, a ponto de fazer com que ele tivesse conseguido retirar seu veículo, que já não se encontrava mais ali. Agora, a brancura gélida no chão ia dando lugar a pequenas poças alagadas no gramado por conta da chuva leve, mas ainda assim, constante. Contudo, havia um traço bem tênue das marcas que o pneu fizera ao sair da entrada de nossa casa; a única prova de que ele estivera mesmo aqui na noite anterior.

Em certo ponto, isso me dava uma sensação de alívio, no entanto, não pude deixar de me sentir ressentida por ele ter saído sem ter falado antes. Não era como se ele não pudesse vir até aqui me acordar e dizer que estava de partida. Afinal, o que poderia ocorrer se isto acontecesse?

Meu próprio coração acelerado foi a resposta que precisei para chegar a conclusão de que era melhor assim.

Com um suspiro, resolvi sair do quarto para acordar meu menino que provavelmente continuava a dormir tranquilo e que provavelmente não fazia ideia do quanto seus pais eram dois tolos confusos. E pelo bem de nosso menino, ambos teríamos que ser bastante cautelosos em qualquer decisão a qual viéssemos tomar de agora em diante. De forma alguma, poderíamos agir como se tudo estivesse perdoado entre nós quando na verdade existiam tantas pendências. Nosso filho já havia sido magoado demais e nunca mais deixaria que ele sofresse por conta das atitudes estúpidas que Edward e eu poderíamos cometer, se acaso nos apressássemos diante de nossa nova situação.

Entretanto, bastou apenas que eu abrisse a porta para que um pedaço de papel dobrado em cima da mesa de canto chamasse minha atenção. Ao pegar o bilhete, reconheci de imediato a letra de Edward, e apenas por conta da inclinação exagerada da grafia, presumi que ele tinha sido rápido ao escrever aquilo:

_Desculpe sair às pressas, mas preferi aproveitar que parou de nevar para chegar no hotel. O temporal foi bastante intenso durante a madrugada, o suficiente para que eu consiga retirar o carro sem mais problemas._

_Sem contar que isso nos poupa também de darmos algumas explicações, que nenhum de nós está preparado, para Richie. Eu não teria ideia do que lhe dizer se acaso ele acabasse me flagrando dormindo na sala. Talvez seja melhor assim. _

_Pelo menos por enquanto_

_Te ligo assim que puder. _

_Amor, _

_Edward. _

_:_

Fiquei um bom tempo olhando para aquela simples mensagem, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso que involuntariamente surgiu em meus lábios ao ver a última palavra que ele dirigira para mim. Talvez fosse estupidez de minha parte, porém era impossível negar que ainda existiam fortes sentimentos por Edward dentro de mim. Mesmo que houvesse tanto erros de ambas as partes, talvez o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro fosse o suficiente para podermos reedificar nossa vida a dois.

Porém, ainda era um tanto que frustrante não ter tido a oportunidade de finalmente pararmos e conversamos sobre como seria nossa vida de agora em diante. Lógico que compreendia o fato de ele não desejar conversar sobre isso ontem, mas hoje, me sentia cada vez mais ansiosa para que falássemos sobre tudo isso. E o mais importante, mesmo que existisse a chance de voltarmos a ser como antes, havia a questão com nossas crianças, em especial Grace; como poderia lidar se acaso ele nunca chegasse a amar de verdade a nossa filha?

Uma vez que por hora não poderia responder aquela pergunta, resolvi cuidar primeiramente de mais coisas prementes, como acordar o pequeno garoto que a cada dia que se passava, ficava mais preguiçoso para acordar durante a manhã. Assim como eu esperei, Richie fez um pouco de manha até sair da cama, praticamente arrastando o lençol até o toalete.

Entre deixá-lo pronto, tomarmos o café da manhã e agasalharmos bem para enfrentar o frio até a ida ao seu colégio nos tomou cerca de uma hora. Precisei ralhar algumas vezes para que ele se apressasse uma vez que a preguiça de estudar tinha se apoderado do meu garoto. Porém, a buzina insistente e barulhenta de um carro lá fora chamou nossa atenção.

Ao resolver ver quem era a pessoa que insistia tanto, fiquei gratamente surpreendida ao ver Angela Webber dentro do veículo, me sorrindo gentilmente como sempre enquanto abaixava o vidro elétrico do seu carro.

– Estava me perguntando se o Richie não queria uma carona com os meninos até a escola. –, sugeriu docemente, enquanto seus filhos gêmeos de alguma forma se esgueiravam entre a janela, acenando freneticamente para meu garoto.

Meu filho me encarou com expectativa, quase quicando no mesmo lugar enquanto aguardava a minha resposta. – Tem certeza? Eu não quero incomodar. – Inquiri, enquanto nos aproximávamos do grande SUV dela.

– De forma alguma, Bella! Você sabe que é um prazer ter o Richie conosco. – ela respondeu, enquanto abria a porta e descia do veículo, – Sem contar que quem sabe tendo seu filho por perto, meus meninos aprendam um pouquinho a como ser dois cavalheiros, huh?

Eu ri, fazendo um pouquinho de cafuné na cabeça dele – Um pouco difícil, levando em consideração a trabalheira que ele me deu agora cedo até que ficasse todo arrumado certo, Richard?

As bochechas dele ganharam um delicado tom de vermelho, enquanto sua expressão ficara adoravelmente enfezada – Para, mãe! Eu não fiz nada, tá bom? E agora, eu posso ir com a Sra. Webber ou não?

– Tem certeza de que não será muito incômodo, Angela? – perguntei, ignorando animosidade do meu filho.

Ela rolou os olhos – É claro que não, Bella. E enquanto o Edward estiver viajando, pode deixar que eu mesma levo-o todos os dias por você. Afinal de contas, eu lembro como é terrível dirigir tendo uma bola de basquete entre você e o volante. – comentou, enquanto esfregava sua palma coberta pelas luvas de frio.

– Como você sabe que o Edward está... viajando? – inquiri, sentindo-me curiosa por aquela informação.

– Ele ligou para a nossa casa meia hora atrás. – Angela informou, enquanto abria a porta traseira do carro por onde Richie entrou rapidamente – Não me leve a mal, mas ele parecia bastante preocupado com seus reflexos ao dirigir.

– É claro que ele está... – resmunguei, sentindo-me mais uma vez alguém completamente dependente daquilo que Edward implicava.

Angela simplesmente sorriu – Homens são todos iguais. Sempre paranoicos, não importa o endereço. – por fim, ela se inclinou para deixar um beijo no meu rosto – Preciso ir antes que acabemos chegando atrasados.

– Obrigada mesmo por mais essa, Angela. – disse-lhe, antes de voltar minha atenção para Richie que já passava o cinto de segurança sobre seu corpo. – Comporte-se, Richard.

Ele fez uma careta antes de dizer – Eu vou sim, mãe.

– Não está esquecendo nada? – perguntei-lhe erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Tá, eu também te amo, mamãe. – ele retrucou corando novamente enquanto os Brian e Tyler começaram a soltar algumas risadinhas.

Sorri e Angela rolou os olhos antes de voltar até seu carro. – Bem, se precisar de qualquer coisa você tem meu número, certo?

– Sim, eu tenho. – confirmei, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito – E obrigada mais uma vez.

Ela acenou uma ultima vez para mim e partiu, fiquei observando o veículo ali até que eu não pudesse mais vê-lo, quando ele fez a curva no final da rua. Sem ter mais o que fazer ali, voltei para dentro de casa, onde uma pilha de manuscritos precisava ser transpassada para um documento de texto o quanto antes.

Entretanto, devo admitir que tinha sido um tanto complicado me concentrar totalmente naquela tarefa, uma vez que ficava a todo momento repensando nas últimas atitudes de Edward, em especial, ligar para os Webber e pedir aquele favor em meu nome. Não sei qual a razão que o motivou a isso; talvez a lentidão dos meus reflexos ou o receio de que eu pudesse levar algum susto durante o tráfego, contudo não podia deixar de me sentir realmente grata por ele ter pensado nisso.

Apesar de ter que reler algumas frases duas ou três vezes e compará-las com o que eu realmente tinha digitado, meu trabalho tinha fluído relativamente rápido durante aquela manhã. Os únicos momentos em que eu tinha parado foram para ver algumas notícias locais pela própria web e tomar um copo de iogurte, já que eu precisava me alimentar a cada três horas. Por fim, depois de quatro horas de trabalho intenso, eu consegui enviar três capítulos inteiros e já estava prestes a concluir o próximo.

Fiz uma pausa para me movimentar um pouco, já que com gravidez cada vez mais perto do fim, qualquer longo período que permanecesse na mesma posição acabava acarretando em um inchaço geral em minhas pernas. Decidi que uma boa maneira de me mexer um pouco seria ir até o fundo do meu closet e começar a organizar algumas das peças do enxoval da Grace.

Só que como eu suspeitava, nem metade dos lençóis, mantas e roupinhas que eu tinha adquirido para a minha filha estavam mais no local que eu havia guardado anteriormente. O mais provável era que Edward tivesse levado tudo para o novo quarto que ele tinha mandado reformar especialmente para a bebezinha que não tardaria mais a chegar a este mundo. Sem saber exatamente a razão por estar apreensiva, decidi voltar ao local que eu não visitara, desde a primeira vez que tinha visto.

Ao chegar e abrir a porta do novo quarto fui acometida novamente por aquela sensação agridoce ao ver toda delicadeza e feminilidade do novo quartinho. Ainda sentia raiva por Edward ter escolhido tão perfeitamente todos os detalhes; desde as cores nas paredes até os móveis que tinha absoluta certeza de que eram os melhores. Aquilo dava a impressão, para quem estava de fora, de que Edward era o mais perfeito exemplo de pai preparado e dedicado: algo que eu tinha lá minhas dúvidas, principalmente quando era direcionado a qualquer coisa que fosse relativa à Grace.

Ainda era um mistério para mim quais as razões verdadeiras que o levaram a ter essa mudança tão radical de pensamentos em relação a essa gestação. Teria sido a conversa com sua tia Esme o suficiente para fazer com que ele mudasse completamente seus conceitos? Ou será que existia um motivo ainda maior para que sua mente finalmente se abrisse e percebesse que ter um bebê especial não era uma sentença negativa, afinal de conta?

Essas eram dúvidas que eu precisava tirar pessoalmente com ele.

Fui até o guarda-roupa branco que havia sido montado no canto e o abri, me deparando com os artigos que eu vinha comprando ao logo dos últimos meses. Não estava tudo organizado da maneira que eu gostaria; na verdade, muitas peças ainda estavam nos embrulhos que vieram das lojas. E devido a isso, comecei a separar todas as roupinhas de tamanho de recém-nascido, com o intuito de levá-las até lavanderia. Despretensiosamente, comecei a organizar também a malinha que levaria para a maternidade, já colocando algumas peças como fraldas, chupetas e duas toalhinhas.

Poderia parecer um pouco cedo, uma vez que ainda tinha um mês inteiro pela frente, mas a verdade era que eu estava ansiosa por ter minha menininha em meus braços. Preparar-me para a chegada dela era como se eu pudesse acalmar um pouco a vontade insana de já tê-la aqui comigo em meus braços.

Depois de um bom tempo perdida entre coisinha para bebês, meu estômago acabou reclamando pela falta de comida. Resolvi fazer um sanduiche natural, uma vez que era algo que não tomaria muito o meu tempo e tampouco iria prejudicar minha saúde, como eu de fato precisava ficar de olho devido ao excesso de sódio. Eu não vinha aferindo minha pressão em casa, mas em todas as consultas que eu fizera ela sempre se apresentava mais alta do que deveria. Era algo que precisava aprender a ser mais responsável, pelo bem de nós duas.

Logo depois de praticamente engolir por inteiro minha refeição, decidi voltar o quanto antes para o meu trabalho. Porém o alerta do meu celular disparou, indicando uma nova mensagem. Peguei o aparelho em cima do balcão e verifiquei que era uma mensagem de Edward, avisando-me que iria pegar nosso filho no colégio. Isso me dava mais ou menos uma hora até que eles chegassem.

Mordi meu lábio enquanto ponderava se deveria trocar de roupa agora e arrumar um pouco o ninho embolado de nós em meu cabelo ou se poderia fazer isso mais tarde. Eu era um tanto rápida digitando, no entanto eu não queria aparecer tão desleixada comigo mesma na frente de Edward. Eu nunca fui um exemplo de beleza e a gravidez não estava contribuindo muito comigo... talvez fosse melhor dar uma rápida conferida no espelho antes de começar qualquer coisa...

De repente, me senti como uma estúpida. Porque eu deveria está preocupada com isso quando havia tantas coisa muito mais importantes? Bufei resignada e forcei-me de volta à frente do laptop, onde me concentrei outra vez na estória melosa de um jovem casal apaixonado, assim como Edward e eu fomos algum dia. Nada poderia ser tão apropriado para o meu estado de espírito naquele momento.

Embora eu não pudesse negar que a cada dez palavras transcritas, eu dava uma conferida no relógio do notebook apenas para saber se ainda faltava muito tempo até que ele chegasse.

Quando a campainha tocou, não pude negar que achei estranha a possibilidade de ser Edward quem estivesse ali me aguardando. Ele ainda tinha as chaves desta casa e era um tanto que ridículo que tivesse que se anunciar sua presença na casa que ele viveu durante boa parte da vida. Dei uma rápida conferida no meu reflexo no espelho que ficava no hall e abri a porta para me deparar com o Richie, de cara emburrada e Edward que parecia estar completamente frustrado.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionei, enquanto abria passagem para que os dois entrassem.

– Não, só o papai que é um boboca! – meu filho grunhiu, jogando a mala de todo jeito no corredor e partir apressado em direção as escadas.

– Richard! Isso é forma de você falar com o seu pai? – ralhei, completamente chocada com a atitude rebelde dele. – Venha aqui agora e peça desculpas por isso, mocinho!

Como meu filho não deu a mínima para o que eu disse e continuou a pisar firme nos degraus da escada, eu resolvi segui-lo. No entanto, antes mesmo que eu desse dois passos por completo, Edward segurou meu pulso impedindo o meu movimento. – Deixe-o, Bella. Ele tem razão de estar desse jeito.

– Nada justifica para que ele te trate dessa forma, Edward! – retruquei prestando um pouco mais de atenção na expressão fatigada dele. – O que foi que houve entre vocês.

Edward suspirou cansado, passando uma das mãos sobre a bagunça em seus cabelos enquanto a outra ele apertava em punho ao lado do corpo. – Eu falhei com ele, Bella. Prometi uma coisa que não terei como cumprir.

Minha testa se franziu em confusão. – Pode ser um pouquinho mais especifico?

– Lembra que ontem eu comentei sobre a possibilidade de irmos para Rockford neste final de semana?

Indignada, cruzei os braços sobre o peito já me preparando para o pior – Nós não tínhamos concordado em nada sobre isso, Edward!

– Sei, mas isso não impediu com que eu comentasse com o Richie. – ele se justificou cabisbaixo, – E bem, ele deve ter criado alguma expectativa com a viagem e agora não poderei mais fazer isso. Preciso ir até a Filadélfia amanhã por conta de alguma burocracia idiota da empresa.

Mordi minha língua para não falar alguma besteira. Às vezes Edward não tinha a mínima noção do valor que certas promessas feitas pelos pais tinham para uma criança na idade do Richie. No entanto, só de olhar para a expressão derrotada dele, sabia que ele já estava se martirizando o suficiente pela besteira que fizera e não precisava que eu o alfinetasse mais por conta disso.

Porém, mesmo que Edward tivesse cometido um erro, nada justificava a atitude mimada do nosso filho. Faltar com respeito ao próprio pai, como se já estivesse no auge de sua adolescência não era um comportamento nada aceitável para alguém que tinha apenas sete anos de idade. O comportamento de Richie era algo inaceitável e de forma alguma poderíamos permitir que ele tratasse qualquer um de nós como _boboca_, como fizera poucos minutos atrás.

– Você pode esperar um pouquinho aqui em baixo? – perguntei-lhe, gesticulando em direção a sala. – E vou conversar com o Richie.

– Você não vai se alterar, não é? – Ele indagou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em minha direção. - Sabe que qualquer coisa pode alterar sua pressão arterial e...

– Bem, eu já passei por coisas bem piores durante essa gravidez e ainda estou aqui.

E assim que essas palavras saíram de minha boca, percebi a idiotice que havia cometido. Automaticamente a expressão de Edward ficou ainda mais devastada com aquilo que eu havia proferido. – Que dizer, foram tantas coisas que aconteceram que... _merda_! Eu não quis soar desse jeito, afinal, não é como se você fosse culpado por tudo o que aconteceu comigo desde que fiquei grávida, certo? Minha alimentação não foi das melhores e eu poderia ter me exercitado um pouco mais se não fosse tão preguiçosa e...

Ele ergueu as mãos impedindo meu discurso e um meio sorriso apareceu discretamente em seus lábios. – Eu entendi, Bella. Não se preocupe.

Logo depois disso o silêncio se instalou sobre o ambiente. Apesar de continuarmos a nos encarar por longos segundos, nem um de nós ousou quebrar o momento constrangedor que surgiu naquele instante.

Se havia algo que odiava era essa sensação de como se estivesse pisado em ovos, em torno de alguma pessoa. Isso parecia exponencialmente pior quando se travata de alguém que já me conhecia por completo, tanto por dentro quanto por fora, como Edward. A maneira na qual nos encontrávamos ultimamente só poderia ser considerada como estranha... ou melhor dizendo; _errada. _

Troquei o peso dos meus pés e limpei a garganta. – Desculpe-me de verdade, Edward. Juro que não quis soar dessa forma.

– Bella, – ele murmurou, dando um passo a frente e esticando a mão para colocar uma mecha perdida de meu coque frouxo atrás da minha orelha – eu entendi e não posso culpar você por isso. Tenho que aprender a lidar com todas as merdas que eu cometi nos últimos meses.

Balancei minha cabeça veementemente. – Não, Edward. Não é justo que você tenha que ficar escutando todas as ve-...

Meu discurso foi interrompido por ele colocando sua mão sobre minha boca. Tentei resmungar alguma coisa e isso só fez com que um sorriso pintasse sobre os lábios dele, que balançou a cabeça levemente. – Nós não vamos começar a nossa "discussão de relacionamento" agora, não é? – inquiriu, fazendo aspas no ar com a mão livre.

Meneei negativamente e só assim ele libertou minha boca. A proximidade de nossos corpos fez com que a saudade dominasse cada fibra do meu ser. De repente, me vi tomada por seu cheiro inebriante que me deixou incoerente; como se eu não soubesse ao certo o que fazer a partir de então. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, porém isso em nada estava ajudando meu coração não batesse tão descontrolado em meu peito.

Edward lambeu seus lábios enquanto fitava intensamente a minha boca. Internamente eu pedia para que jogássemos o cuidado ao vento e que ele me beijasse como se este pudesse ser o último beijo de nossas vidas.

No entanto – para minha sorte e completa frustração – ele se afastou de mim com um suspiro pesado. Em seu olhar percebi um misto de desejo e receio.

– Acho melhor você ir lá em cima – ele murmurou com uma voz pesada, que causou arrepios por toda minha coluna. – ou então o Richie vai acabar esquecendo que você está com raiva dele.

– É... – foi tudo o que pateticamente consegui balbuciar, sem conseguir desviar meus olhos dos de Edward.

– E lembre-se: não precisa ficar toda brava para cima dele. Em certa parte ele tem razão.

– Ele precisa de limites, Edward. – falei na medida em que me recordava que deveria estar furiosa com um certo garotinho no andar superior. – Ele precisa aprender que nem sempre tudo é da maneira que ele quer.

Edward assentiu, mas acrescentou. – Tudo bem, mas não se altere tanto, ok?

Rolei os olhos e me dirigi até as escadas – Não, Edward. Juro que não terei nem um acesso de raiva ou coisa parecida.

Ele sorriu abertamente, mostrando o discreto desalinhamento que havia nos dentes inferiores, algo que surpreendentemente o deixava ainda mais charmoso. Meu coração perdeu uma batida e eu quase tropecei no primeiro degrau da escada por não conseguir desviar completamente meu olhar dele. Forcei-me a virar o rosto para a frente e focar em cada passo que dava, tendo em mente que estava carregando um bem precioso demais para ser machucado por conta de minha falta de jeito.

Ao chegar no andar de cima, concentrei-me na atitude que Richie tomara alguns minutos atrás. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até a porta do seu quarto, pensei na maneira que iria abordar o meu filho, antes de enchê-lo com um sermão furioso que provavelmente só iria rebelá-lo ainda mais invés de educá-lo como deveria ser. Mentalmente, agradeci por Edward ter me distraído o suficiente lá embaixo para que eu não agisse impulsivamente com meu filho.

Dei duas batidas na porta para somente depois abri-la. A cena que eu vi foi Richie emburrado em cima da cama bagunçada, encarando mal-humorado o caderno da escola. A mochila estava aberta e havia um pequeno amontoado de livros aos pés do criado-mudo e o tênis jogado no meio do carpete. Havia um vinco de concentração em sua testa e um bico em seus lábios: pequenos detalhes que estava costumada a ver quando ele tinha lá suas crises temperamentais.

– Eu preciso falar com você, filho. – afirmei, fechando a porta devagar e colocando as mãos sobre o meu quadril.

Ele simplesmente me ignorou, e virou uma folha do caderno, como se eu não estivesse ali. Não pude deixar de imaginar que meu filho deveria ser a única criança no mundo que se enfurnava nos estudos quando estava irritado.

Aproximei-me da cama e testando um pouco mais da minha paciência, pedi mais uma vez. - Richard, eu quero falar com você _agora_.

A contragosto, ele virou seu rosto em minha direção. – O que é?

– É assim que você fala comigo? – indaguei, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o seu tom comigo.

Imediatamente, ele se encolheu na cama e me observou de uma forma muito mais educada. – Desculpe... O que foi que aconteceu, mamãe?

– Sou eu quem lhe pergunto isso, Richard: O que foi que seu pai fez para que você o trate daquela forma, huh?

– Ele mentiu pra mim... – ele retrucou, enquanto se levantava para ficar em uma posição sentada na cama

– Qual foi a mentira que ele lhe contou?

Sua voz se inflamou com um pouco do que reconheci ser indignação enquanto ele me respondia - Ele disse que a gente ia passar o fim-de-semana juntos. E agora vai ficar de novo longe da gente.

– E você pelo menos escutou quais os motivos que fizeram com que ele não possa mais fazer isso? – indaguei, vindo me sentar ao lado dele.

A expressão dele ficou mais dura ao me fitar e dizer – Deve ser por causa do trabalho besta dele.

– Besta, boboca... é isso que você está aprendendo na escola? – perguntei seriamente.

– Desculpa, mamãe. – ele retrucou, voltando a desviar o rosto de mim.

Balancei minha cabeça e ergui seu queixo delicadamente - Não é a mim que você deve um pedido de desculpas, Richard; mas sim ao seu pai. - falei o mais calma possível. - Tem ideia do quanto ele está magoado lá embaixo por você tê-lo chamado de algo feio assim.

– Mas eu tava com raiva. – ele se justificou, mas mesmo assim, já percebia o arrependimento nele.

– Só que isso nem sempre resolve tudo, filho. – comentei, agora usado a mão que estava em seu rosto para acarinha-lo um pouco – Esse não é um sentimento que devemos ter pelas pessoas. Principalmente por nossos pais, entende.

– Mas você tem raiva do papai! Vocês tão se separando!

Mordi meu lábio inferior sem saber ao certo como responder a isto. Eram essas perguntas infantis que muitos adultos não sabiam como responder tão rapidamente. Como explicar para alguém tão pequeno toda a complicação que nós, adultos, nos metíamos. Havia tanto a ser conversado com o pai dele ainda, que tal pergunta poderia fazer com que eu acabasse me contradizendo muito em breve.

– Richie, – comecei devagar, sem parar de fitá-lo enquanto falava. – eu não estou me separando do seu pai porque estou com raiva dele. Infelizmente, Edward e eu não estamos mais como éramos antes. O jeito que estávamos vivendo antes, sempre brigando não era legal nem para mim, nem para ele e tampouco para você. Não é por raiva que vamos nos divorciar, mas sim porque não podemos mais ficar juntos.

– E por que não?

– Richard, essa não é a questão aqui, docinho. - disparei a fugir de sua pergunta – Eu vim falar com você porque você precisa pedir desculpas pela forma com que tratou seu pai. Ele está muito triste lá embaixo, achando que você não o ama mais.

Ele não falou nada, apenas voltou a olhar para seu caderno.

– Tudo bem, já que você não quer falar eu vou te deixar aqui, para que você pense bem sobre o que fez. – levantei-me da cama e o observei por mais um momento antes de sair. – Eu espero sinceramente que você vá pedir desculpas para seu pai antes de ele ir embora.

Fechei a porta do quarto e decidi voltar lá para baixo. Meu corpo tremia de ansiedade com a mínima possibilidade de começar a conversa com Edward neste instante. Por mais que ansiasse, não podia negar que estava assustada com o que seria dito por nós. De fato, nem saberia por onde começar; precisaria repetir o quão magoada ele tinha me deixado? Que atualmente, não sabia ao certo se poderia perdoar tudo o que ele havia dito para nossa filha? Se seria capaz de esquecer tudo o que houve entre nós desde que descobrimos na saída do hospital qual era a verdadeira situação de nossa bebê.

Porém, antes mesmo que eu chegasse até a sala, um pequeno borrão veloz passou por mim em direção ao sofá onde Edward averiguava seu celular. Richie jogou-se nos braços do pai, abraçando-o com força enquanto balbuciava um pedido de desculpas contra o pescoço dele.

– Tudo bem, amigão. – ele murmurou, deixando um beijo na fronte de Richie para logo em seguida bagunçar o cabelo do nosso garoto - Eu também não deveria ter prometido algo que eu não poderia cumprir, certo?

A cena trouxe um pequeno sorriso aos meus lábios; talvez eu devesse aprender com meu filho como deixar o passado para trás e aprender que o perdão era uma coisa que deveria ser feita tão espontaneamente quanto o sorriso que ambos trocavam a medida em que se desculpavam por seus erros.

**[...]**

Edward não pode demorar muito em casa uma vez que seu vôo para a Filadélfia seria bem no início da noite. Então, as duas horas em que ele pode passar em casa, foram gastas exclusivamente com Richie, onde ele ajudou que nosso filho acabasse a lição de casa para logo depois eles irem para o quintal, brincar um pouco na neve que tinha novamente voltado a cair sobre a cidade.

Em momento algum tivemos a oportunidade de ficarmos a sós. Em certa parte, isso foi até bom já que eu que tinha a impressão de que quando iniciássemos a conversa, passaríamos horas a fio até chegamos em um ponto em comum. Ambos precisávamos estar com tempo suficiente livre e sem a presença de Richard por perto. Não fazia ideia de quando essa conversa poderia acontecer, mas torcia de verdade para que ela ocorresse antes do nascimento da Grace.

Depois de tomarmos uma xícara fumegante de chocolate-quente que eu havia preparado, Edward percebeu que já estava na hora de ele ir embora. Provavelmente ele enfrentaria um congestionamento pesado até o hotel e depois passaria por outro ainda pior até chegar ao aeroporto. Não podia negar que queria ficar mais tempo na presença dele, entretanto, sabia que ainda existiam questões pendentes em relação ao repasse do escritório.

Dirigimos os três em direção a varanda, onde Edward tinha parado o carro, exatamente na mesma posição que o dia anterior. Não pude deixar de pensar como aquela imagem era errada; aquele lugar era destinado aos visitantes dessa casa, e não ao morador principal dela.

– Eu preciso ir andando. – Edward murmurou sem muita vontade, enquanto retirava as chaves do bolso do casaco que usava.

– Nós vamos ficar bem, pai. – Richie prometeu, com o seu melhor rostinho de garoto comportado - Eu vou cuidar da mamãe, assim como eu disse pra você.

Edward sorriu, e os dois se cumprimentaram com algum gesto complicado entre mãos que só os homens conseguiam fazer – Eu estou contando com isso, campeão. Se acontecer qualquer coisa, você sabe como ligar para mim não é?

Nosso filho assentiu, – Sei sim, pai. Não se preocupe com a gente.

– Isso é impossível para mim, carinha. – ele respondeu, puxando Richie para um abraço antes de se dirigir para mim – Eu vou tentar voltar amanhã mesmo. Quero ver se consigo resolver tudo o mais cedo possível para pegar o primeiro de voo de volta durante a tarde.

– Não se apresse por nossa conta, Edward. Nós vamos ficar bem. – respondi, tentando deixa-lo um pouco menos preocupado.

De repente, Richie se soltou de seu pai e deu um tapa na sua própria testa! – Ih, pai! Eu me esqueci de pegar sua caneta! Deixa eu ir lá em cima pegar rapidinho!

– Richie não precisa fazer isso... – Edward pediu, porém já havia sido muito tarde porque nosso filho com sua mania incorrigível de viver correndo já tinha apressado como um foguete lá para dentro, nos deixando a sós outra vez.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, sem saber ao certo o que dizer um para o outro durante aquele momento. Reuni um pouco de coragem e resolvi dizer qualquer coisa estúpida apenas para ouvi-lo falar outra vez. – Eu espero que você consiga resolver tudo amanhã.

– É, também o que eu espero. – ele respondeu, brincando com o chaveiro entre seus longos – Depois dessa maratona toda acho que precisarei de umas longas férias até que eu queira pensar em trabalho outra vez.

– Sorte a sua. – disse-lhe com sinceridade – Acho que tenho que me apressar para que tudo esteja pronto antes que eu atinja a 38ª semana. Depois disso Grace poderá nascer a qualquer momento e isso com certeza vai me atrapalhar se acaso eu não tenha concluído tudo.

Ele sorriu levemente antes de voltar a falar. – Estou atrasado para lhe dizer isso, mas fiquei muito orgulhoso de você. Parabéns pelo trabalho, bab.. Bella

Senti minhas bochechas queimando enquanto virava meu rosto na direção oposta. – Você sabe, não é grande coisa...

– É claro que é, Bella. Você foi corajosa ao aceitar essa proposta depois de tanto tempo longe do mercado de trabalho. – pelo canto do olho percebi ele trocando o peso de seus pés – Eu me sinto como um imbecil por nunca ter te incentivado a fazer mais nada. Pensei que para você, ser mãe era trabalho o suficiente...

– Eu também me acomodei, Edward. Devia ter voltado a estudar assim que o Richie começou a se tornar independente. – justifiquei, olhando para minhas próprias mãos – Provavelmente, nós teríamos tido uma briga daquelas, mas com toda certeza acabaríamos nos acertando depois.

– Assim como eu espero que seja desta vez. – disse ele firmemente, me deixando sem palavras por alguns segundos. - Bella, eu sei que foram muitos erros de minha parte, porém estou disposto a me redimir por tudo que eu fiz e falei.

Como continuei absolutamente muda, Edward acrescentou dando um passo em minha direção – Será que nesse sábado eu poderia vir até aqui para conversar a sós com você? - ele pediu, virando meu rosto delicadamente para que eu pudesse fita-lo melhor. – Talvez a Rosalie e o Emmett possam ficar de olho no Richie por duas ou três horas enquanto falamos.

A intensidade de seu olhar muito verde ao me pedir aquilo me deixou desnorteada. Não tinha ideia se Edward sabia do poder de persuasão que seus olhos possuíam; eu era incapaz de negar-lhe qualquer coisa quando ele me fitava desta maneira tão quente.

Ainda sem poder ter o dom da palavra, eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça em afirmação ao seu pedido. O gesto dele, em troca foi outro sorriso deslumbrante, que me tirou o pouco de fôlego que ainda tinha.

– Prometo que irei fazer a coisa certa dessa vez, baby. – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, deixando um breve beijo no meu pescoço para depois se afastar.

Meus hormônios da gestação chegaram a ponto de ebulição depois disso. Só tive autocontrole para evitar puxá-lo para um beijo porque Richie achou aquele momento para voltar até a varanda, empunhando a Mont Blanc que Edward costumava usar. - Obrigado por me emprestar, papai!

– De nada, campeão. – ele respondeu, afagando uma última vez o cabelo de Richie. – Vou fazer de tudo para voltar amanhã á tarde, ok?

– Tenha uma boa viagem. – finalmente eu consegui dizer, ainda assim com a voz muito trêmula. Limpei a garganta e tentei recompor o meu tom nem que fosse para não passar vergonha – Ligue assim que chegar lá, está bem?

Ele assentiu e se dirigiu para seu carro, nos dando um pequeno aceno antes de entrar no veículo e dar partida no motor. Outra vez eu assisti ele ir embora, só que desta vez já não sentia aquela sensação devastadora de perda, pois sabia que desta vez, ele iria voltar.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o _meu _Edward iria definitivamente voltar.

**[...]**

O final de semana foi bastante produtivo; pelo menos no quesito referente ao meu trabalho. Consegui adiantar mais alguns capítulos e agora restava um pouco da metade do livro a ser digitado. Se eu continuasse nesse ritmo, em dez dias seria capaz de entregar o manuscrito de volta ao autor e o arquivo completo para a editora. Terminaria o livro com tempo de sobra antes de chegar nos dias previstos para o nascimento de minha filha.

O fato de ter conseguido trabalhar tanto em cima do livro com certeza se deve ao fato de ter ficado praticamente isolada dentro de casa por conta da nevasca que voltou a assolar a região durante o final de semana. A Costa-Leste se transformou em um verdadeiro caos; nos noticiários só se falavam do pedido das autoridades para que a população permanecesse em casa, dos sem-teto que morreram de frio nas ruas e dos aeroportos fechados por tempo indeterminado.

Logicamente, Edward não recebera essa notícia muito bem. Ele resmungou diversas vezes ao telefone, sempre reclamando que ainda não tinha conseguido um voo que o levasse de volta na sexta-feira ou no sábado. Ele chegou ao ponto de cogitar a possibilidade de alugar um carro, embora desistiu facilmente assim que comecei a destacar todos os pontos negativos desta loucura. Só Deus sabia o quão perigosos deveriam estar estes quilômetros de estrada que separavam Illinois da Pensilvânia.

Quando o domingo finalmente chegou, o clima começou a melhorar um pouco, contudo ainda não tão bom o suficiente para liberarem os pousos e decolagens em nenhum dos aeroportos daqui de Chicago. Eu podia sentir sua ansiedade em voltar para perto de nós apenas ao ouvir sua voz no telefone e isso me deixava feliz. Não podia negar que o queria perto de nós o quanto antes e, portanto, me vi procurando alguma informações sobre a liberação das pistas no O´Hare.

Mas mesmo em nossas buscas incessantes, ele só conseguiu um voo noturno para que voltasse para casa. E mesmo com apenas 1h de distância entre as duas cidades, seria impossível que tivéssemos a oportunidade de conversamos. Tinha uma consulta marcada com a Dra Shelton bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Aquele que seria meu último check-up por completo antes da chegada de Grace.

Lógico que estava um pouco frustrada com todo esse empecilho que a nevasca causou em nossa tentativa de reaproximação. Mas tinha que por em mente que ele queria isso tanto quanto eu, portanto não era como se ele fosse desistir a qualquer instante. Nós tínhamos uma semana inteira pela frente: poderíamos muito bem aproveitar algum dia que Richie estivesse na escola para termos esse tempo dedicado aos nossos sentimentos.

E foi pensando dessa forma, sempre positivo, que acordei na manhã de segunda-feira. Enfrentei a maratona que era acordar o meu filho e tomamos o desjejum apressadamente, uma vez que já tinha chamado um táxi para vir nos pegar aqui em casa. Por mais chato que isso fosse, Edward tinha razão em não querer que eu dirigisse por mais tempo; ruas congeladas e reflexos mais lentos não era uma combinação muito boa. Essa corrida teria um preço bem salgado, porém a segurança de meus filhos e a minha própria vinham em primeiro lugar.

Tentei ligar para Edward e lhe informar que eu teria a tarde livre, se acaso ele quisesse conversar, mas o seu telefone só caia na caixa-postal. Liguei para o escritório dele, mas fui atendida de maneira mais fria que o usual por Lauren, que me informou que ele não tinha aparecido por lá ainda. Tentei não ficar decepcionada e tampouco me preocupar, embora isso fosse quase impossível.

O táxi chegou assim que tinha acabado de arrumar a minha bolsa. Entramos na cabine e fui assolada por Richie me pedindo o tempo todo para ir comigo, dizendo-me que queria ver a irmãzinha dele. Foi difícil resistir, principalmente porque ele não parava de acarinhar minha imensa barriga, conseguindo alguns movimentos em resposta de Grace. Mas por fim consegui convence-lo que hospitais não eram lugares para crianças e que em menos de um mês, ele poderia estar com a irmã em seu colo em nossa casa.

Um mês. Esse era o tempo que me restava para ter a minha filha em meus braços.

Deixei-o em seu colégio e de lá o taxista me levou direto para a entrada da parte ambulatorial do Northwestern Memorial. Depois de agradecer e pagar ao motorista, desci do carro e fui direto para a recepção confirmar minha presença tanto para a ultrassonografia quanto para a consulta que teria logo após. A atendnete pegou todos os meus dados e me indicou a sala de espera, onde aguardaria para fazer a minha pesagem e aferição da pressão arterial.

Mas ao entrar naquela sala, meu sangue inteiro pareceu ir direto para o meus pés. Meu coração parou por um segundo de bater e quanto voltou, estava mais acelerado do que o normal, tudo isso por conta do que vi logo ali na minha frente.

Recostado no canto da sala lotada de futuras mamães e parecendo totalmente deslocado por ser o único homem ali dentro, estava Edward. Ele estava vestido casualmente com peças que há muito já não o via usando; um jeans de lavagem clara, uma camisa polo cinza e sua jaqueta de couro bem gasta pelo tempo. Mas existia pequeno detalhe que fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais sem fôlego ao vê-lo: em suas mãos, ele brincava desajeitadamente com a bonequinha de pano mais fofa que eu já tinha visto

Foi inevitável não segurar uma risadinha quando o vi daquela maneira tão deslocada. E o som do meu riso fez com que ele imediatamente levantasse o seu rosto e me abrisse um de seus melhores sorrisos antes de começar a caminhar em minha direção.

Só que ele parecia não se mover rápido o suficiente e por conta disso comecei a caminhar de encontro a ele. Nossos olhares estavam presos um no outro; era como se não existisse mais ninguém ao nosso redor. A única coisa que tinha em mente era que ele estava aqui e agora. Como eu sempre quis.

Quando finalmente ficamos frente a frente, Edward imediatamente me puxou para um abraço apertado, esmagando-me contra o seu peito. Seu rosto se escondeu no vão do meu pescoço e eu não soube identificar se o primeiro soluço que ouvi tinha sido meu ou dele. Provavelmente nenhuma das mulheres ali dentro entendia o que se estava passando entre nós dois, entretanto não me importei nem um pouco com isso. Ter a presença dele nessa altura da gravidez significava muito mais para mim do que todas poderiam cogitar.

Edward se afastou minimamente, apenas para segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos enormes. Sua face estava molhada por lágrima exatamente como estava a minha, porém em todos esses anos em que nos conhecíamos, ele nunca esteve mais lindo. Esse era o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei desde os 14 anos e que construiu uma vida ao meu lado. Meu peito palpitava de felicidade ao perceber que _ele _estava de volta para mim.

Palavras não precisaram ser ditas; nossos olhos falavam tudo por si só naquele momento; eu via a sinceridade, o arrependimento e o pedido de perdão escrito na expressão dele. Eu não confiava em minha própria voz para lhe responder a qualquer coisa, e portanto fiz a única coisa que podia para lhe garanti que nós ficaríamos bem: com certa dificuldade, fiquei na ponta de meus pés e selei rapidamente nossos lábios.

Um pequeno gesto, mas que nós dois tínhamos consciência da importância dele. Essa era nossa pequena promessa; a garantia de que não importa o que acontecesse daqui para a frente, nós enfrentaríamos juntos o que nos foi destinado.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpurina pelo ar... Ou será que não? Para saberem mais, basta ir lá no meu formspring e tentar catar algum spoiler de minha parte! =D<strong>

**Próximo post antes do meu aniversário! Para saberem a data, vocês terão que me stalkear um tico! Kkkkkkkkk**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Line**


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

**Olha mais um capítulo aqui, minha gente!**

**Olha, tô muito feliz ao ver que tanta gente vem indicando essa fic! Isso me deixa tão viada que vocês nem podem mensurar o quanto! Special thanks a Liz Negrão e Priscila Siqueira por isso! **

**Outra pessoa a quem eu de forma alguma posso deixar de mencionar é a minha pre-reader Lu Lumichelutti! Nesse capítulo, além de ter sido a beta, uma vez que a Renata Nunes tá curtindo suas merecidas férias na Zoropa, me ajudou pra ca...lho com coisinhas relativas a gestação e parto que precisei demais nesse capítulo. Enfim, Lu, acho que nunca terei money suficiente para pagar minhas consultas pré-natais no meio da noite sem nem mesmo tá buchuda! Love ya!**

**Agora chega de blá-blá-bla e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Na mesma velocidade em que recostei meus lábios aos de Edward, eu os afastei. Não por receio de ter tomado essa atitude, mas sim porque meus pés já estavam protestando devido ao esforço de ficar na ponta deles para que eu pudesse beijá-lo. Sem contar que estar tão próxima da fragrância inebriante dele não auxiliava muito em meu equilíbrio, que nunca foi um dos melhores.<p>

Ao recuar e fitar novamente o rosto de Edward, a primeira coisa que percebi foi a expressão de surpresa em sua face, mas antes que eu pudesse temer a minha atitude impulsiva, fui agraciada com um de seus mais belos sorriso, antes de ser envolvida em outro abraço e receber um beijo longo em minha testa.

Alguém fungou alto e isso fez com eu saísse um pouco da bolha em que estávamos envolvidos. Olhei de relance sobre o ombro de Edward e percebi que todas as gestantes da sala olhavam a cena diante delas com bastante interesse. Algumas estavam até mesmo com os olhos molhados, o que era um absurdo, já que nenhuma delas sabia qual era o motivo para que nós dois estivéssemos ali.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e Edward soltar uma leve risada, mas cheia de sinceridade em seu som, como há muito eu já não ouvia vindo dele – Vamos nos sentar, baby. – ele disse, entrelaçando nossas mãos – Não vamos dar um show para esse monte de grávidas hormonais.

Assenti distraidamente enquanto ele me guiava até as poltronas no fundo da sala, onde poderíamos ter um pouco mais de privacidade. Contudo, na medida em que fazíamos o caminho até lá, eu notei todas as pessoas nos olhando com bastante curiosidade; como se pudessem fazer uma loucura somente para saber qual era o motivo de nós dois estarmos naquela situação.

Edward me indicou uma das cadeiras e eu me sentei com cuidado enquanto ele se mantinha segurando a minha mão. Logo em seguida, ele mesmo veio ficar ao meu lado e se inclinou em minha direção, deixando mais um beijo em meus lábios o qual eu correspondi no mesmo entusiasmo.

– Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso – ele murmurou contra minha boca, provocando um arrepio por toda minha coluna.

– Eu também senti. – admiti, esticando minha mão para enxugar seu rosto um pouco molhado pelo choro, assim como o meu próprio – Muita.

Ele aproveitou o momento para recostar seus lábios em minha palma antes de voltar a falar – Espero que você tenha gostado da surpresa de última hora.

– Eu adorei. Na verdade, eu já estava ficando meio apreensiva com seu sumiço desde ontem.

– Isso não foi proposital, baby. Depois da tarde que tive ontem, eu tive bastante coisa para pensar.

Senti meu cenho se franzir – Pensar sobre o que?

– Será que poderíamos guardar esse assunto para mais tarde? Eu gostaria de falar sobre isso quando estivermos longe de tantos olhos curiosos.

Olhei ao redor e percebi que ainda havia muitas mulheres olhando em nossa direção. Isso me deixou irritada, porém consegui controlar meu desejo absurdo de mostrar minha língua a todas elas, exatamente como faria uma criança birrenta. – Tudo bem, nós podemos falar depois que sairmos daqui.

– E a propósito, isso é para você. – ele disse ao me oferecer a delicada bonequinha, a qual ele segurava.

– Bem, desculpe desapontá-lo, só que eu já passei um pouco da idade para brincar com esse tipo de coisa – provoquei, no entanto pegando o presente de suas mãos para que eu observasse melhor todos os detalhes.

Ele rolou os olhos – Não é exatamente para você, mas sim para Grace. Ela pode ficar por um tempo no quarto dela até que a nossa filha esteja grande o suficiente para poder brincar com ela.

Não pude conter a palpitação mais forte em meu peito ao ouvir finalmente Edward se referir a Grace como _nossa_. Uma palavra tão simples, embora de valor imensurável depois de tantas coisas que ele já havia dito sobre essa garotinha.

No entanto, antes mesmo que eu pudesse questioná-lo sobre o que havia acarretado tal mudança em sua atitude, uma das atendentes chamou meu nome para que eu me dirigisse até a sala de triagem.

– Você vem comigo? – perguntei-lhe.

Seus olhos brilharam com o que parecia ser esperança – Eu posso mesmo?

Mais uma vez meus lábios se romperam em um sorriso – É claro que sim.

Logo, Edward e eu fomos até a porta, onde uma enfermeira com a cara um tanto mal-humorada nos esperava. Segui todas as rotinas, como a medição da minha barriga e pesagem; para essa segunda, foi inevitável a careta de horror que fiz ao perceber que tinha aumentado 3kg desde o meu último pré-natal.

– Não se preocupe com isso, amor. – Edward me tranquilizou ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava distraidamente o meu braço – Provavelmente deve ser alguma retenção de líquido, não é nada demais.

– Esse inchaço está me matando. – resmunguei, fazendo uma careta quando o medidor de pressão arterial começou a comprimir meu pulso.

– Falta pouco agora, Bella. Só mais um mês e tudo isso terá acabado. – Edward disse, colocando um beijo na minha bochecha.

Em resposta a isso, a enfermeira o encarou. – Não a faça se movimentar! Isso pode interferir no resultado.

Ele se encolheu em seu lugar e retrucou um pedido de desculpas sem graça, enquanto eu o fitava apologeticamente.

Nós ficamos em silêncio até escutarmos o bipe do medidor e eu finalmente pude sentir o alívio após meu pulso ser finalmente libertado daquela pressão. Observei a mulher a minha frente e notei suas sobrancelhas se franzirem, como se houvesse algo errado.

Adivinhando meus pensamentos, Edward antecipou a minha pergunta – Algum problema, senhora?

– A pressão dela está alta outra vez. – ela retrucou – Você vem cuidando corretamente da sua alimentação, filha?

– Mas é claro que sim. – afirmei, olhando tanto para ela quanto para Edward, que me fitavam com cara de desaprovação – Cortei totalmente o sal da minha comida e fico olhando a quantidade de sódio de qualquer porcaria que eu coma!

A enfermeira deu de ombros. – Tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Agora, vamos precisar de um pouquinho do seu sangue para mais alguns testes.

Minha careta de aversão fez com que ela rolasse os olhos e se retirar rapidamente do local. No mesmo instante, Edward veio substituir o seu lugar, parando a minha frente para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

– Eu não deveria ter aparecido do nada. – ele comentou – Provavelmente foi isso que fez com que sua pressão subisse. Como sempre, estou sempre fazendo alguma merda.

– Hey... – interrompi-o, segurando em suas mãos antes que elas fossem parar em seus cabelos para bagunçá-los – Você teve a melhor das intenções ao vir até aqui hoje. Por favor, nem pense em se arrepender por isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Eu deveria ter te avisado. Eu esqueci totalmente que de repente, você poderia ter alguma coisa e...

– Edward, eu não tive nada, está bem? – afirmei com segurança, dando um aperto mais firme em suas mãos – Se você está aqui para ficar me tratando como se eu estivesse a beira da morte, sinceramente eu prefiro que você fique lá fora!

– Estamos um pouco irritadiça hoje, não? – ele disse, esboçando um meio sorriso.

– Se você conseguir ser completamente feliz com 16 quilos a mais, talvez eu pare de ser tão rabugenta.

Ele riu, rolando os olhos – Bella, amor, você não está gorda. Esse sobrepeso é todo por conta da Grace.

Ouvi-lo falar tão casualmente sobre o nome de nossa filha nunca pareceu tão estranho e tão certo ao mesmo tempo. Dava a impressão que os últimos meses nunca tinham acontecido para ele; como se, desde o princípio, Edward tivesse participado de cada momento desta gravidez. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que isso de certa forma não me incomodava, afinal, perdoar era algo bastante diferente de esquecer.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward inquiriu, franzindo o cenho – Você ficou séria de repente.

– Bem, eu tenho que admitir que estou meio chocada com sua atitude tão despreocupada em relação a bebê. – afirmei, sem parar de encarar nossas mãos que permaneciam unidas.

Ele suspirou profundamente, antes de voltar a falar – Eu caí em mim, Bella. Percebi que se eu mesmo não aceitá-la, qual exemplo eu estaria dando para o Richie? Ou para as outras pessoas, quando perceberem que eu mesmo a rejeitei por que ela tem Síndrome de Down?

Uma vez que eu não fui capaz de falar absolutamente nada, ele continuou – Não que eu esteja bem com isso; de certa forma, acho que nunca vou consegui perdoar esse Deus que não nos mandou um bebê perfeito, como se nós dois não fôssemos merecedores disso. Mas, que tipo de homem eu seria se eu descartasse a Grace por completo de minha vida, somente por conta de algo que ela não teve culpa?

Era praticamente surreal vê-lo admitindo esse tipo de coisa. – Definitivamente, ela é pessoa mais inocente nisso tudo. – murmurei com a voz fraca.

Edward assentiu levemente, enquanto desviava seu olhar para o teto – Demorei muito a perceber isso. Por muito tempo, achei que a presença dela em nossas vidas seria como um castigo injustificado; como um lembrete de que não poderíamos ter tudo o que gostaríamos. Só que eu estava absolutamente enganado; comecei a ser infeliz no momento em que a reneguei.

A essa altura, meus olhos estavam prestes a transbordar: só eu mesma sabia o quanto sonhava com esse momento, onde Edward admitisse seus erros e suas inseguranças. Que existia um verdadeiro propósito para sermos escolhidos como pais da Grace. Essa menina, que nem sequer tinha chegado a nossas vidas e já nos tinha ensinado tanto. Que ainda dentro do meu útero, nos fez compreender que o pior preconceito que pode existir é a ignorância.

Edward me fitou e com um meio sorriso, levou usa mão até meu rosto e usou seu polegar para enxugar o canto dos meus olhos – Nós não devemos ter essa conversa agora, baby. Eu sei que não mereço isso, mas, por favor, me deixe agir como um pai de verdade e curtir um pouco esse momento com você.

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça em consentimento, não confiando em minha aptidão em formar palavras que não soassem como soluços. Isso fez com que ele me lançasse outro sorriso e desse um beijo em minha bochecha; um gesto tão delicado e que ao mesmo tempo demonstrava que apesar de todas as rachaduras em nossa relação, talvez havia a possibilidade de reconstruirmos tudo outra vez.

Não demorou muito para que a enfermeira voltasse com dois tubinhos e uma seringa na mão. Fiz uma careta ao ver aquilo e Edward segurou firma a minha mão enquanto o sangue era coletado, em um gesto de apoio. Ele não a soltou um minuto sequer, mesmo que eu estivesse praticamente esmagando seus ossos devido a tensão do momento.

- Pronto, filha, já acabou – a enfermeira disse ao retirar a agulha da veia escondida em meu antebraço – Agora vamos nos preparar para a ultrassonografia.

– Eu não deveria ver a Dra Shelton primeiro? – questionei hesitantemente.

– Não dessa vez. Ela quer ter uma avaliação completa do seu estado antes da consulta em si.

Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu lugar e depois indagou - Há alguma razão específica para não estarmos seguindo o protocolo... normal?

– Provavelmente porque sua esposa está no último trimestre. – respondeu ela simplesmente. – Não é raro alguns médicos procederem desta forma. Ou seja, nada para se preocuparem.

Contudo, acho que nenhum dos dois se convenceu muito daquilo que ela havia dito. Fomos em silêncio até a sala anexa, onde me deitei na maca e aguardei a técnica em ultrassonografia começar os procedimentos para o exame. Nesse meio tempo, com a minha visão periférica percebi o joelho de Edward saltando, provavelmente pelo nervosismo.

– Acalme-se, Edward ou você vai me deixar mais nervosa do que eu já estou! – ralhei em uma voz sussurrada, tentando ignorar a presença da jovem garota que estava de costa para nós.

– Desculpe. – foi tudo o que ele disse. Seus olhos de esmeralda estavam fixos no monitor desligado a sua frente, como se pretendesse decifrar qualquer coisa assim que o mesmo começasse a funcionar.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o ambiente se encheu com o som de um coração bastante acelerado; alto, forte e vigoroso, algo que contraditoriamente me encheu de uma paz de espírito. Foi impossível conter um sorriso ainda maior ao ouvir o coraçãozinho de minha filha tão vibrante como sempre.

– Está tudo ok? –Edward inquiriu, a tensão praticamente palpável em seu tom de voz.

– Tudo está em perfeita ordem, papai. – a moça disse, provavelmente acostumada àquele tipo de pergunta – Corações dos bebês sempre são acelerados desta forma. Prontos para vê-la?

Percebi Edward ingerindo o ar agudamente, para logo em seguida me fitar de volta – Sim. – disse simplesmente antes de me lançar outro singelo sorriso.

O monitor foi ligado e de imediato me concentrei em tentar decifrar os contornos de Grace na tela. Seu pezinho mexeu dentro de mim e foi absolutamente encantador poder assistir aquele movimento refletido na tela. Era algo que apenas uma palavra conseguiria se aproximar da sensação: magia.

Contudo, mesmo tendo pouquíssima experiência nisso, pude ver que ela ainda estava na posição sentada, o que não era lá uma coisa muito boa. Há duas semanas atrás, eu comecei a sentir as leves contrações de Braxton, o que significava que meu útero estava se preparando para o parto. E uma vez que minha filha sequer estava na posição correta, tinha quase certeza de que tal fato não era algo tão favorável assim.

– Ela ainda não virou. – a técnica confirmou meu pensamento, parecendo mais murmurar consigo mesma do que com o intuito de nos informar.

– E o que isso significa? – Edward perguntou, sua voz um pouco mais grossa do que o habitual.

– Ela ainda não está pronta para nascer. – respondi-lhe e voltei minha atenção para a garota que continuava a verificar outro ponto de minha barriga. – Isso é muito ruim?

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram um pouco antes de responder – Bem... Isso pode complicar um pouquinho as coisas. A essa altura ela já deveria ter feito o movimento... – murmurou consigo mesma antes de voltar a falar – Mas tem uma coisa que está me deixando intrigada... São realmente trinta e seis semanas de gestação?

– Na verdade, são trinta e cinco semanas e meia. – afirmei-lhe com um pouco de receio.

– Isso é estranho... Pelo o que estou vendo aqui, a bebê ainda está pequenininha; cerca de trezentos gramas a menos do que deveria. É quase como ela estivesse na metade do sétimo mês de gestação.

– Impossível... – eu murmurei com uma risada nervosa. – Eu fiquei grávida na penúltima semana de Maio do ano passado.

– Será que isso não tem a ver com o fato da bebê ter Síndrome de Down? – Edward perguntou.

No mesmo instante eu o encarei sem realmente vê-lo: será que toda essa conversa de que ele tinha mudado era apenas outra mentira? Que era apenas um disfarce para tentar se reaproximar de mim?

– É pouco provável, senhor. Acho que isso se deve bem mais ao fato da Sra. Masen ter tido hipertensão ao longo da gravidez... – ela afirmou, clicando em alguma coisa na base da câmera – Mas, para que não fiquem muito preocupados, a bebê me parece absolutamente bem. Seus movimentos estão bons, seu perfil biofísico está ótimo e o coração bastante forte e ritmado como vocês já escutaram. Vão querem algumas fotos para mostrar para o resto da família essa garotinha linda?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, embora meus pensamentos estivessem apenas focados nas últimas palavras de Edward. Não queria acreditar que ele tivesse mentido ao dizer que havia se arrependido por tudo o que dissera, mas como eu poderia confiar tão rapidamente em suas palavras? E para inflamar ainda mais meus receios, como ele se atreve a supor que nossa filha não tinha o desenvolvimento esperado só porque era diferente?

Ou talvez, eu mesma estivesse fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d´água, afinal, eu tinha certeza de que hoje eu sabia muito mais coisas relativas à Síndrome de Down do que ele. O fato de não ter desistido da Grace fez com que eu aprendesse a superar meus próprios medos, coisa que talvez Edward estivesse começando a lidar a partir de hoje.

Porém, era difícil não ficar magoada ao perceber o tom acusatório em seu timbre quando perguntou para a assistente. Eu precisaria ser muito benevolente e tolerante se estava disposta a dar outra chance para a nossa felicidade, coisa essa que seria um tanto complicada, já que os hormônios instáveis da gravidez sempre contribuíam para o contrário.

Por fim a enfermeira retirou o aparelho de cima de minha barriga e me deu alguns lenços de papel para que eu me limpasse. Fiz isso em silêncio, com meus próprios pensamentos a medida que ela terminava de digitar alguma coisa no pequeno teclado ao lado da máquina.

– Bem, eu vou lhes pedir para aguardarem lá fora enquanto eu imprimo o laudo e o levo até a sala da Dra. Shelton. Em poucos minutos ela irá atendê-los, está bem?

Nós lhe agradecemos, e Edward me ajudou enquanto eu descia da maca nem tão confortável assim. Saímos da sala de ultrassonografia ainda de mãos dadas, apesar de todos os meus receios quanto ao que ele há pouco dissera. Ao sentarmos de volta na sala de espera, eu apenas meneei ou respondia monossilábica a qualquer coisa que Edward me perguntava, e logo ele percebeu que eu queria mesmo era permanecer em silêncio naquele momento.

As dúvidas por saber o que tinha acontecido com ele no último final de semana me consumiam por completo. A curiosidade era tanta que desejava que aquela consulta de rotina acabasse o quanto antes, apenas para bombardeá-lo com perguntas. Todavia, pelo que eu pude perceber os meus dados clínicos não contribuíam muito para que eu saísse rápido daquele consultório. Tinha a leve impressão de que esta seria a mais demorada consulta pré-natal de minha vida.

Alguns minutos depois, finalmente fomos chamados para vermos a obstetra e de imediato, Edward levou minha mão a dele, enquanto entrávamos juntos na sala da Dra. Shelton. Apesar de todas as dúvidas que me afligia, aquele gesto de segurança que ele tentava me passar me parecia tão _certo_; algo mínimo que significava que agora estávamos literalmente lado a lado.

Edward abriu a porta e eu corei intensamente com o ar de incredulidade que a médica fez, assim que o viu comigo. Ela sorriu, porém era mortal a encarada cruel que ela lançava em direção ao meu marido. Como minha obstetra, era óbvio que ela soubesse da crise de pré-eclâmpsia que eu tive em Forks no mês passado e qual o motivo que gerou aquilo tudo.

Mordi o lábio e lhe lancei um sorriso sem muita vontade. De repente, eu já não sabia se era uma ideia tão boa ter pedido para que ele tivesse vindo comigo até aqui.

– Ora, ora, olha só quem resolveu aparecer por aqui? – ela começou seu tom escorrendo ironia – Que bom revê-lo, Sr. Masen! É muito bom ver um pai acompanhando a futura mamãe em minhas consultas, afinal elas não geram os bebês sozinhos, não é?

Edward engoliu em seco, no entanto um segundo depois estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar a médica. – É um prazer estar aqui outra vez, Dra. Shelton.

– Bem, já que você está aqui, deve estar a par das condições bastante delicadas de sua esposa, certo? Que a pressão arterial dela continua elevada, apesar da medicação que ela vem tomando para controlá-la. E que isso tudo não é nada bom, principalmente para uma gestante no último trimestre de gravidez.

– Sim, eu tenho que admitir que eu não fui o companheiro ideal para a Bella durante esse tempo. – Edward iniciou, parecendo amargamente arrependido – Mas eu acredito que antes tarde do que nunca; eu sei que tanto a Bella quanto esse bebê precisam de mim e é por isso que estou aqui.

A médica assentiu, mas não parecia tão comovida com as palavras de Edward. – De fato, ambas irão precisar muito de você nas próximas semanas. Agora, por favor, sentem-se, pois nós temos muito que discutir.

– Há algo de errado com a minha filha, doutora? – perguntei com um impulso – Parece que ela ainda está sentada no ventre... Ela já devia estar na posição para o nascimento, não era?

Dra. Shelton suspirou profundamente, - Infelizmente sim, Isabella. Sua bebê deveria ter feito isso por volta da trigésima segunda ou terceira semana. Mas não é isso o que mais me preocupara agora, mas sim a sua hipertensão. Você já apresentou uma crise no mês passado e esse progressivo aumento não é nada bom nem para você nem para sua filha.

As mãos de Edward voltaram a se agarrar as minhas, quando ele pigarreou e inquiriu. – Doutora, durante a ultrassonografia, a técnica que estava nos atendendo comentou que a Grace estava meio que pequena... Isso é normal, certo?

A médica voltou a observar as imagens ao seu lado e começou a dizer – Não é raro, mas não no caso desta gestação em especial. Além de a placenta estar bem amadurecida para o tempo de gestação, Grace não vem ganhando muito peso, se comparado com os outros ultrassons. O que me leva a crer que ela está sendo mal nutrida por essa placenta, o que é algo bem comum para as mamães hipertensas. – a médica anotou alguma coisa em seu prontuário e voltou a falar, – Isso me preocupa, pois como a pressão de Bella não tem abaixado vai chegar um momento onde a incubadora será melhor para Grace do que a barriga da Bella.

– Então, – eu murmurei, minhas mãos suando frias entre as palmas de Edward – pelo o que estou percebendo, eu não posso mais continuar grávida. É isso mesmo?

Ela assentiu e voltou a falar – Além do fato de que uma pressão alta assim pode desencadear o que chamamos de descolamento prematuro de placenta, que é quando a placenta descola do útero antes do tempo. Isso pode gerar uma hemorragia e grande risco de vida para as duas. Sendo assim Sr. Masen e Bella, acho que já é hora de considerarmos uma cesariana, que ao meu ver também e a vontade de Grace, já que ela resolveu nascer de bumbum para a Lua.

Apesar do nervosismo da notícia, eu ri levemente, porém o humor da médica não pareceu intervir a favor de Edward, que continuou sério ao dizer – Essa é nossa única alternativa, doutora? Bella terá que passar mesmo por uma intervenção cirúrgica para que criança venha ao mundo?

– Edward, cesarianas são bastante comuns... – retruquei, tentando acalmá-lo – não há razão para ficar preocupado.

– Isso não é algo tão simples, baby. – ele ecoou, soando um tanto que desesperado – É uma cirurgia de grande porte e eu sei que temos muitos riscos também!

– Sim você tem toda razão, – Dra Shelton disse – porém eu posso lhe garantir que seria muito mais arriscado para sua esposa ter que entrar em trabalho de parto em circunstâncias como essa. Além da posição da Grace no ventre não contribuir muito, Bella poderá ter um aumento de pressão durante as contrações e acabar caindo no que chamamos de eclâmpsia que é onde a gestante apresenta convulsões e pode até mesmo entrar em coma. Sei que são muitos os riscos, mas ainda assim a cesariana está sendo a melhor opção. Não estou falando que estamos livres de qualquer coisa, pois sua mulher ainda pode acabar tendo um sangramento grande por exemplo. Mas pensando na Grace, está é a melhor opção.

Edward se afundou em sua cadeira, soltando minha mão para agarrar seus cabelos. Eu não entendia qual era o motivo daquela preocupação toda, afinal, não era como se eu estivesse condenada a morte só por conta de uma cesariana. – E quando é que iremos fazer isso, doutora?

- Bem, os sinais vitais da bebê estão relativamente bons, por enquanto. – ela explicou, cruzando os braços no colo enquanto voltava seu olhar entre nós dois – neste exato momento, eu não tenho nenhum grande motivo para fazer esta cirurgia, já que ela ainda é prematura. Se tudo transcorrer bem, em duas semanas nós podemos fazer todo o procedimento. A bebezinha de vocês pode ganhar algum peso extra nesse meio tempo e também não nascer tão antes da hora. Porém, eu vou precisar que vocês estejam aqui na próxima semana, para verificarmos se de fato está tudo bem; do contrário, talvez eu faça o parto neste mesmo dia.

– Esse me parece um bom plano – murmurei na medida em que alisava a minha barriga.

Edward, que parecia ainda mais apreensivo com a proximidade da data, afirmou – Bella, isso só nos dá uma semana!

Dei de ombros – Bem, como a própria doutora disse; eu prefiro a Grace aqui comigo, se isso for de fato o melhor para ela.

– E não sejamos pessimistas, Sr. Masen. – Dra Shelton interviu, dirigindo-se exclusivamente a ele. – Se sua mulher não passar por nenhum stress ou se esforçar demais, eu não veja razão para não estender a gestação por mais 15 dias.

Ele respirou profundamente, e virou-se em minha direção para colocar sua mão sobre a minha que estava repousada sobre o meu ventre – Nós não temos outra escolha, não é?

– Pelo visto não, já que essa mocinha aqui foi preguiçosa demais para ficar na posição correta. – respondi, olhando para minha barriga com um sorriso.

– Eu lhes garanto que esta é a única opção. – Dra Shelton interveio mantendo seu olhar fixo em nossas mãos entrelaçadas. – Só basta ter em mente que você necessita de muito repouso nos próximos dias, Isabella. E tente relaxar o máximo possível; curta os últimos momentos de sua gravidez sem demais inquietações. Nós já sabemos que apesar da Síndrome de Down, Grace poderá ser uma menina absolutamente saudável; não há motivos para se preocupar com isso.

Edward apertou mais forte a minha mão enquanto eu sorria em direção à médica. – Eu vou tentar fazer isto, doutora.

– Não tente; é seu dever permanecer tranquila pelo seu próprio bem-estar e o de sua filha. – Ela expôs categoricamente, e se voltou novamente para Edward. – Mais do que nunca, sua esposa precisa de um ambiente tranquilo e pacífico nos próximos dias, do contrário, poderemos por em risco a vida das duas.

Edward estremeceu visivelmente e sua voz ficou mais veemente ao dizer. – Irei garanti que isso aconteça, doutora.

A médica assentiu e então prescreveu algo em seu receituário; algumas pílulas para a hipertensão e um calmante natural que eu usaria principalmente à noite, quando tivesse dificuldades para dormir. Deixou também o seu número pessoal de telefone e ressaltou que poderíamos ligar a qualquer momento, caso eu tivesse alguma cólica mais forte, Grace diminuísse os movimentos ou se tivesse algum sangramento nos próximos dias. Cumprimentamo-nos na saída do consultório, e ela fez questão de lembrar que em oito dias eu precisava estar ali novamente.

Depois de passarmos na recepção para marcarmos a próxima consulta, Edward tomou minha bolsa e passou seu braço pelos meus ombros e nos guiou para fora do hospital. Eu carregava a boneca que ele havia me dado junto ao peito e a única coisa que eu tinha em mente era que em pouco tempo eu poderia estar com minha filha em meus braços. Agora era questão de dias para que Grace estivesse aqui comigo.

A ansiedade estava se firmando cada vez mais dentro de mim. Mal podia esperar para descobrir como ela seria. Sabia que seria inevitável que ela tivesse alguns traços comuns à síndrome, como a boquinha muito pequena para acomodar completamente sua língua ou o estrabismo, que também era bastante recorrente em portadores de Down. No entanto, eu estava bastante tranquila quanto a isso; tais características fariam parte de quem ela era.

Minha expectativa maior era para saber quais os traços que ela teria em comum comigo... ou com Edward. Seria ela cabeluda ou nasceria carequinha, como seu irmão mais velho? Qual seria a cor de seus olhos, se seria muito magrinha ou rechonchuda... Estava louca de vontade para conhecer o quanto antes minha própria bonequinha.

– Você parece bastante empolgada. – Edward comentou quando passamos pela porta do hospital.

Uma rajada de vento frio nos atingiu e intuitivamente me encolhi um pouco mais em seu abraço – Eu não deveria estar? – inquiri retoricamente.

– É claro, mas você não está com medo? – ao ver minha expressão de confusão, ele completou. – Por conta da cirurgia?

Outra vez dei de ombros – Milhares de cesarianas são feitas todos os dias, Edward. E eu não sou a primeira e nem serei a última mulher no mundo a passar por isto. Tenho certeza de que tudo sairá completamente bem.

– Não deixa de ser uma operação, Bella. – ele murmurou à medida que aproximávamos do seu carro. – Sempre há riscos para se levar em conta.

– Não seja pessimista, Edward. Vai tudo dar certo.

Ele sorriu, mas não atingiu os seus olhos – Eu espero que sim, baby.

Edward abriu a porta de seu carro para mim e logo deu a volta, indo para o lado do motorista. Uma vez que ligou o carro, ele voltou-se para mim – Está com fome? Quer ir a algum lugar para comermos alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigada.

– Quer ir para a casa? Ou talvez, se você não me quiser por lá por enquanto, podemos ir até aquele café que você tanto gosta no Centro.

Mordi o meu lábio e ponderei por dois segundos antes de arriscar minha sorte. Existia um lugar que há muito eu estava querendo ir. E bem ali na minha frente eu tinha a oportunidade perfeita de resolver dois "problemas" de uma única vez. Afinal, eu tinha que saber até que ponto havia chegado essas mudanças na vida de Edward e talvez, aquela fosse a única chance que eu fosse ter nos próximos dias.

Através de uma respiração profunda tomei a coragem que eu precisava para lhe perguntar. – Tem um lugar que preciso ir... E agora, mais do que nunca, eu preciso chegar lá com certa urgência. Será que você poderia ir comigo?

Ele ligou o carro e começou a manobrar o veículo, com um sorriso mais verdadeiro desta vez, ele afirmou – Só basta me dizer as direções, madame.

Informei-lhe o caminho, e ele franziu o cenho ao perceber que estávamos indo em direção ao Lago Michigan. O trajeto não seria tão longo, mesmo que houvesse um tráfego mais pesado, devido a volta do corre-corre da metrópole após alguns dias de nevascas bastante intensas. No entanto, por mais próximo que fosse o caminho, Edward não hesitou em pegar de volta a minha mão, mantendo-a unida com a sua durante todo o caminho.

Ele não fazia ideia, mas o local que eu indicara era o endereço do La Rabida Children´s Hospital, centro de referência para crianças com disfunções neurológicas aqui em Chicago. O local tinha um programa especial voltado para portadores de Síndrome de Down, com especialistas em Fonoaudiologia, Terapeuta Ocupacional, Pedagogia e Nutrição, além de apoio psicológico não só para as crianças excepcionais, mas também para os pais dela. Provavelmente, esse hospital seria a segunda casa de Grace, local onde tinha certeza de que ela se desenvolveria bastante para ser como qualquer outra pessoa do planeta.

Não podia negar que estava um tanto que apreensiva com minha escolha repentina de destino, contudo estava firme que tanto eu e – principalmente – Edward, precisávamos ir até lá, até para sabermos como lidar com o nosso futuro. Indiscutivelmente, essa era uma visita que deveríamos ter feito o quanto antes, entretanto diversas circunstâncias fizeram com que eu só tomasse coragem de vir até aqui neste instante. E só podia torcer para que tudo desse certo para nós.

Ao estacionar o carro, seu cenho se franziu ao ver onde estávamos. Apesar de passarmos milhares de vezes ali desde que nós mudamos para Chicago, eu não fazia noção da importância desse hospital até algumas semanas atrás, quando procurei saber de locais aqui em Chicago que fossem relativamente parecidos com a _Nothing Can Get You Down_, em Port Angeles. Dizer que fiquei surpreendida com o quão próximo o hospital era de nossa casa, seria mero eufemismo. Mais uma vez, tomei consciência de que aquilo que você realmente precisa, pode estar ao seu lado e basta abrir os olhos para enxergar.

– O que estamos fazendo aqui, baby? Esse não é o hospital... – a voz de Edward parou no meio da frase ao perceber o que estava prestes a dizer.

– Das crianças doentes mentais? Sim, é ele mesmo. – Ele pareceu meio que envergonhado, por eu ter completado a sua frase, no entanto, não poderia ser hipócrita e deixá-lo se remoendo em culpa. – Eu também costumava pensar assim até pouco tempo atrás. Não se culpe.

– Porque nós estamos aqui, Bella?

Tomando uma respiração profunda, eu tomei coragem para começar a falar. Era agora ou nunca. – Eu escolhi vir até aqui porque o La Rabida tem um programa muito bom para crianças com Down. E agora que a Grace está tão perto de nascer, eu pensei que seria bom descobrir se ainda eles ainda tem vagas para mais uma criança. Você sabe, em programas como esses a maioria dos profissionais são voluntários, sem contar que apesar dos pesares, a Síndrome de Down é bastante comum. Eu não sei se eles poderão aceitar mais uma criança ou...

– Amor, – Edward me interrompeu e para a minha surpresa, ele estava rindo – Você está divagando.

– Desculpe. – retruquei, e mesmo que ele parecesse bem com isso, não consegui evadir a tensão que me rodeava. – Eu realmente preciso conhecer esse local, Edward. Se você não quiser ir, tudo bem. Eu posso voltar para casa de táxi.

– Não, eu vou com você. – ele afirmou e sua expressão ficou um tanto que sombria enquanto ele olhava o grande prédio amarelo a nossa frente – Se eu vou ser pai de uma menina excepcional em menos de quinze dias, eu tenho que estar preparado o quanto antes.

Meu coração retumbou em meu peito e eu não pude evitar de me inclinar sobre o console do carro e abraçá-lo, deixando um longo beijo em sua bochecha. – Obrigada, Edward.

– Não agradeça ainda. Eu posso acabar estragando tudo lá dentro.

– Eu tenho certeza que não. – respondi com um sorriso, abrindo a porta do carro às pressas, sem me importar com o habitual cavalheirismo dele de sempre fazer isso.

Encontramo-nos na frente do veículo e eu praticamente arrastei Edward na medida em que nos dirigíamos até a entrada do hospital. A tensão dele era nítida, porém, tentei aliviar um pouco ao circundar meu polegar ao longo de sua palma, mesmo que isso não fizesse o efeito que eu esperava.

Na recepção, perguntei a uma das atendentes sobre o programa para crianças com Down e ela foi muito solicita ao explicar cada detalhe do mesmo. Percebi, meio que resignada, que Edward mal escutava sobre o que a menina falava; tudo o que ele fazia era observar todos os adultos e crianças ali aguardando atendimento. Seus olhos encaravam por um longo tempo todos aqueles pacientes que possuíam algum problema físico ou mental aparente; não sabia explicar se essa reação dele seria revoltante ou constrangedora para mim.

Mesmo que não tivéssemos agendado uma visita, a garota nos conseguiu um encontro com a coordenadora do programa, a Dra. Audrey Smith. Por sorte, ela tinha um horário livre em vinte minutos e tinha se disponibilizado para nos atender, se acaso estivéssemos dispostos a esperar um pouco.

Uma das voluntárias que trabalhavam lá se ofereceu para nos mostrar as instalações do hospital, em especial a área onde a maioria das crianças com problemas neurológicos eram atendida. De imediato, olhei para Edward, que apesar de assentir positivamente, era óbvio que ele estava além de apreensivo naquele momento. Cheguei a pensar que talvez não fosse tão bom levá-lo ao limite desta forma, porém lembrei-me que ele em especial tinha pouquíssimo tempo para se adaptar para a chegada de Grace.

Assim que chegamos á área destinada, nós dois paramos no mesmo momento para assistir através de uma imensa parede de vidro, umas quinze criancinhas fazendo pinturas em cavaletes. Quase todas elas estavam sujas de tinta, contudo, apenas de observar seus rostos eu sabia que nada disso importava para elas. Mesmo que eu não escutasse nada do que vinha lá de dentro, eu praticamente podia ouvir as risadas de cada um deles.

A voluntária nos informou que ali era onde as crianças faziam atividades de terapia ocupacional. Geralmente essas "brincadeiras" para um espectador de fora, tinham além do intuito de aumentar o relacionamento interpessoal, desenvolver também a coordenação motora deles.

Naquele mesmo bloco, nos foi mencionado que existia uma sala de alfabetização especial, uma pequena clínica de reabilitação, especialmente desenvolvidas para os bebês que tinham dificuldade de locomoção e o consultório da fonoaudióloga da instituição. Essa última era uma das mais procuradas, já que uma boa parte das crianças com Down tinham distúrbios na fala, o que dificultava um pouco a comunicação.

Por fim, finalmente fomos chamada à sala da Dra. Smith, que prontamente se mostrou disposta a dissipar toda e qualquer dúvida nossa. Fez questão de nos lembrar que o que estávamos fazendo era imprescindível; buscar ajuda o quanto antes. Isso era algo que faria toda a diferença no futuro de Grace. O fato de ela vir a ser estimulada já nos primeiros dias de vida seria um ganho extra que iria contribuir demais no seu desenvolvimento.

Durante a conversa, também aprendemos que nossa filha não teria um "nível" ou "grau" maior ou menor da Síndrome; tudo dependia do quão cedo ela seria estimulada. Nossa filha poderia levar uma vida completamente normal; desde frequentar uma escola comum com outras crianças, ter atividades sociais, e quem sabe no futuro, namorar, casar e até mesmo ter filhos.

Outro fato para o qual a Dra. Smith chamou nossa atenção foram os prováveis problemas cardíacos que nossa filha poderia vir a ter. Ela nos recomendou a procura imediata de um cardio-pediatra já nos primeiros dias de vida de Grace. Mesmo com todos os exames que eu fiz ao longo da gravidez, era indispensável um check-up completo após seu nascimento.

Logicamente, esse conselho da especialista fez com que Edward a fuzilasse com mais e mais perguntas relativas aos problemas de saúde que uma criança Down pode ter. Nós discutimos sobre o desenvolvimento de Leucemia, Catarata, problemas gastro-intestinais... Todas as doenças que tinham maior frequência em bebês especiais. Meu marido bombardeava a médica com questionamentos sem fim sobre esses temas, e eu a via trabalhando duramente para apaziguar todo esse pessimismo dele.

E foi ali, enquanto ele inquiria sobre qualquer risco que nossa filha pudesse passar no futuro, que eu consegui realmente enxergar os motivos que o levaram a fazer isso: Medo.

Só então foi que eu comecei a perceber que sob essa fachada de indiferença, Edward na verdade estava protegendo a si mesmo. Ele estava apavorado com a possibilidade de amar essa menina, e de repente, o destino a tomasse por conta de alguma doença que nem eu e tampouco ele seríamos capazes de evitar. Naquele instante, se tornou óbvio para mim que tais perguntas feitas por ele, não tinham o sentido de me mostrar que uma criança Down nos daria trabalho, mas sim porque ele não fazia ideia de como lidar com o diferente e dos eminentes riscos que uma missão como essa poderia significar.

Outro detalhe que, por mais egoísta e absurdo que seja, me fez entendê-lo um pouco melhor. Que fez com que eu abrisse minha mente e percebesse que ele sofria por não saber lidar com o novo tanto quanto eu.

Agora eu só precisava ouvir isso dos seus próprios lábios. Precisava ouvi-lo admitir seus temores para que pudéssemos seguir em frente e, quem sabe, sermos os pais que nossos filhos mereciam.

[...]

No demais, o tempo que passamos ao lado da Dra. Smith foi muito proveitoso para nós dois; além de tirarmos nossas dúvidas, pudemos conhecer outros profissionais que trabalhavam ali com a intenção de promover a saúde não só física, mas mental de seus pequenos pacientes.

Outro fato que não me passou despercebido durante aquela tarde, foram que todos ali eram iguais. A Síndrome de Down não fazia distinção de raça, credo, classe social... Não importava se você era pobre ou se tinha uma condição um pouco melhor; ali era um lugar para todos. Cada uma das crianças presentes ali eram tão diferentes e tão iguais ao mesmo tempo.

Por fim, eu acabei adorando o lugar; sabia que era um local com esse tipo de apoio que minha filha necessitaria para o seu desenvolvimento. E o melhor de tudo; ainda existiam vagas disponíveis para ela daqui a algumas semanas. Preenchemos um pré-cadastro e notificaríamos a Dra. Smith assim que Grace estivesse aqui conosco. Ela nos garantiu que assim que nós tivéssemos alta, ela nós encaminharia para os devidos especialistas, garantindo que minha Grace tivesse o melhor atendimento possível. Enfim, definitivamente La Rabida seria o lugar ideal para que eu acompanhasse de perto a evolução de Grace no futuro.

Porém, se existia algo premente que eu ansiava mais era a conversa que eu teria muito em breve com Edward. Nossa visita estava quase no fim, muito em breve ele me deixaria em casa. E para completar, Angela tinha ligado mais cedo, pedindo para levar o Richie com os gêmeos para uma sessão de algum filme infantil sobre dinossauros. Ou seja, teríamos a tarde toda para resolvermos para onde iríamos com nosso relacionamento a partir de agora; Existia milhares de pontos para serem discutidos, embora eu me sentisse muito mais tranquila após a pequena epifania que eu tive mais cedo no consultório da Dra. Smith.

Estávamos sendo guiados de volta por um novo funcionário, que não parava de comentar sobre uma aula de música que ele tinha acabado de gerir em outro setor do hospital. Eu me sentia esgotada e sentia minhas pernas começarem a formigar; provavelmente devido ao cansaço do dia. Edward percebeu meus passos mais lentos e intuitivamente passou seu braço por minha cintura, me ajudando a caminhar até a saída.

Também não pude deixar de perceber o movimento distraído de seu polegar na lateral da minha barriga. Tão pequeno e absolutamente significativo para nós dois.

Nós já estávamos chegando a recepção quando um garotinho Down veio correndo em nossa direção. Ele exibia um sorriso enorme e era impossível não retribuí-lo, principalmente ao notar o jeitinho desengonçado de correr. Mesmo através de seus profundos óculos de grau era perceptível que seus olhos brilhavam com entusiasmo e eu me perguntei porque ele teria essa reação aos nos ver.

O menino não foi nenhum pouco rogado e praticamente se jogou nas pernas de Edward, envolvendo-as em um abraço. Por um segundo eu fiquei apreensiva por conta disso, porém bastou apenas fitar meu marido um pouco melhor para perceber que o seu sorriso era amplo, mesmo que ele se demonstrasse levemente surpreso.

– Quer dizer que você ainda se lembra de mim, Evan? – Edward perguntou, parecendo meio que perplexo com o fato do garoto ter se aproximado tão espontaneamente.

O menino apenas balançou a cabeça, exibindo uma adorável covinha em uma das bochechas. Eu estava absolutamente perdida; desde quando Edward conhecia alguma criança Down e agia de forma tão natural assim?

Para me deixar mais abismada ainda, ele se ajoelhou para ficar no mesmo nível do garoto, e afagou levemente seus cabelos? – Tudo bem com você?

– _Túio_!

– Sr Masen! Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui! – Uma mulher de traços latinos disse ao se aproximar de onde estávamos, tendo um olhar de adoração óbvio em direção ao menino.

– É um prazer revê-la também, Sra...

– Sanchez, – ela respondeu gentilmente, uma vez que Edward não conseguia recordar seu sobrenome. – Mas pode me chamar de Mercedes.

– Como quiser, Mercedes. – ele respondeu ao se levantar e logo depois fazer um gesto em minha direção – Essa é minha esposa, Bella. Bella está é a Sra. Mercedes. Nós nos conhecemos na loja de brinquedos, quando eu fui comprar o skate do Richie.

A mulher sorriu amplamente – E a partir desse dia, seu marido se transformou em meu herói particular. Evan se perdeu de mim lá dentro e foi ele quem encontrou o meu bebê aqui.

Encarei Edward interrogativamente e ele apenas deu de ombros. – Não foi grande coisa...

– Para mim foi. – ela afirmou com uma voz cheia de emoção. – Evan é tudo o que eu tenho. Não seu o que faria sem ele.

– Acho que todas as mães se sentem assim, independente de quantos filhos tenhamos. – Comentei, olhando para Evan que absorvia toda a conversa, com um arzinho de sabichão.

A mulher meneou a cabeça vigorosamente – Com toda a certeza! E eu gostaria de ficar mais, só que o Evan já está atrasado para sua consulta... Por favor, me perdoem pela pressa.

– Sem problema algum, Mercedes. – Edward afirmou. – Tenho a impressão de que acabaremos nos encontrando muito por aqui.

De imediato, a mulher deu uma pequena olhada para a minha barriga e sorriu. – Bem, será um prazer tê-los por perto. – então, em um gesto muito íntimo ela pousou a mão em meu ventre e meio que sussurrou. – E não tenha medo; alguém certa vez disse que nós, mães de especiais, temos a sorte de vivermos ao lado de verdadeiros anjos.

Eu sorri e de imediato fiquei com os olhos marejados. Era estranhamente reconfortante escutar palavras tão confiantes de uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Com tão poucas dizeres ela me passou mais segurança do que tudo o que eu já tinha vivenciado ao longo desta gravidez.

Despedimo-nos dela e de seu filho, e mal ela tinha desaparecido no corredor, eu me voltei para Edward. Mesmo sem sibilar uma única palavra sequer, ele notou o quão cheia de perguntas eu estava; e para isso, ele apenas rolou os olhos, e pegou minha mão antes de dizer. – Vem, eu te explico tudo em casa.

– Você sabe que eu quero detalhes sobre tudo isso não é? – comentei, me deixando ser rebocada por ele.

Então, parecendo muito mais leve e brincalhão como há muito eu já não o via, ele deixou um beijo na minha bochecha e sibilou – Vou te contar tudo. E com todos os detalhes sórdidos, baby.

E assim, nós seguimos de volta até o carro com as mãos entrelaçadas. Em casa, eu pretendia descobrir quais foram os verdadeiros motivos que fizeram com que Edward abrisse sua mente para aceitar um bebê especial. Talvez o garotinho gorducho que acabamos de encontrar tivesse sido um dos motivos, porém eu desconfiava que existisse algo bem maior do que isso; algo que estava escondido em sua alma e que eu pretendia desvendar.

E quem sabe assim, termos a chance de superar o passado e recomeçarmos nossas vidas não de onde paramos, mas sim de um novo ponto inicial. Tendo, quem sabe, um novo marco com a chegada da pequena Grace Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeeeew! Mais um capítulo da reta final, minha gente! O próximo capítulo que eu tenho em mente, será enorme e por isso, talvez eu o divida em dois. Vamos ver, né?<strong>

**Só uma notinha boba: La Rabida realmente existe em Chicago e é centro de referência para crianças com Down! Se um dia forem a até Illinois, incluam a visita a esse lugar! **

**Enfim, acho que é isso. Agora quero presente de aniversário chegando pelos Correios no dia 31 deste mês por eu ter sido tão boazinha!**

**Xero**

**Line**


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

**Olha que apareceu muito, mas _muito_ antes da hora com capitulo novo e cheio de coisas importantes?! **

**Espero que vocês curtam essa surpresa e me deixem muito feliz com um montão de reviews!**

**Deixemos então de blá-blá-blá!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Há muito eu não me sentia tão ansiosa com alguma coisa em que houvesse Edward e eu na mesma equação. Para ser sincera, acho que não me sentia assim desde o início da gravidez, quando essa sombra da discórdia tinha pairado sobre o nosso casamento. Agora, com a perspectiva de acertarmos certos pontos pendentes em nossas vidas, incluindo o futuro da nossa filha, eu começava a enxergar um pouco de luz no final do tudo. De que talvez fosse possível acreditar e ter fé que dias melhores talvez estivessem à espreita, aguardando apenas que nós dois acreditássemos neles para seguirmos em frente, apesar de todas as pendências que ainda existiam sobre nós.<p>

Era incrível o que as poucas horas naquela instituição fizeram por nós dois. Eu me sentia muito mais segura, apenas por ter encontrado um lugar onde eu poderia encontrar o apoio que eu tanto necessitaria. Mesmo com tão pouco tempo lá dentro, ficou claro que o La Rabida definitivamente era um lugar onde eu teria todas as nossas necessidades atendidas nos próximos meses. Não só pela estrutura de apoio à Grace, mas como para mim mesma, onde eu aprenderia a lidar melhor com certas limitações que teríamos quando minha menina estivesse aqui.

Engraçado que eu já não tinha mais em mente a volta para Washington, como planejara alguns meses atrás. Independente da condição do meu matrimônio daqui para frente, eu não queria mais voltar para meu estado natal. Por mais que Port Angeles e Seattle tivessem boas instituições que poderiam cuidar de Grace, algo aqui neste local em frente ao Lago Michigan tinha me atraído por completo; talvez tivesse a ver com a bela paisagem que poderia ser inspiradora pra minha filha, mostrando que existia um mundo inteiro a espera de seus pequenos avanços.

Enquanto eu pensava em tudo isso, Edward nos guiava de volta para casa, só fazendo um pequeno desvio durante o trajeto para nos comprar um pouco de Salada Ceasar para o almoço em uma das lanchonetes que eu amava. Na verdade, eu só percebi o quanto estava faminta quando o carro foi tomado pelo cheiro delicioso das anchovas vindo através dos potinhos de isopor.

Quando finalmente chegamos, outra vez ele parou o carro em frente de casa apesar do controle da garagem estar em seu chaveiro. Rapidamente ele desceu do veículo e deu a volta para abrir minha porta e estender sua mão para me ajudar a descer do banco. Sorri agradecida, porém não pude deixar de ficar preocupada; será que ele pretendia ir embora logo e deixar a nossa conversa de lado? Teria ele algum compromisso que considerasse mais importante?

– O que foi, amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou, dando um leve aperto em minha mão enquanto caminhávamos até a porta.

– Não é nada... – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto me fitava e eu não consegui esconder minha curiosidade. – Você vai precisar voltar para o trabalho ou algo assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – A partir de hoje eu estou literalmente vivendo de renda, Bella. O último compromisso que tive com o escritório foi durante esse final de semana na Filadélfia. Todo o tempo que tenho agora é dedicado apenas a você e as crianças.

– Mas você não tem mais vínculo algum?! – perguntei surpresa à medida que entrava em casa e retirava o pesado casaco que usava – Eu pensei que tinha deixado claro para aquela velha cretina que você deveria ficar no conselho permanentemente!

Edward riu alto e me puxou para um abraço. – Não, boba. Assim como você quis, eu continuo no conselho dos advogados. – ele se afastou minimamente e me encarou. – Eu sei que você sempre teve um grande poder de persuasão, Bella, mas nunca pensei que isso pudesse funcionar com mulheres como Tanya Denali. Aquela velha aceitou suas condições sem problema algum. Qual foi o segredo?

– Talvez a convenci porque estava grávida. – comentei dando de ombros. – Não falei nada demais, eu acho.

Ele balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos. – Duvido que tenha sido tão simples assim... Quer se trocar primeiro?

Porém, antes que eu pudesse responder, minha barriga roncou forte para minha total vergonha. Senti minhas bochechas enrubescendo e a risada livre de Edward ressoou alta em casa. Foi impossível não me sentir contagiada também pelo simples fato de que aos poucos, as coisas pareciam estar voltando ao seu devido lugar.

Lógico que não poderíamos voltar imediatamente ao ponto em que paramos. De certa forma, acho que isso seria impossível devido as atuais circunstâncias em que nós dois nos encontramos. Entretanto, se essa conversa fosse mesmo tudo aquilo que eu sinceramente esperava, podia haver uma chance real de que poderíamos sim ter uma vida juntos outra vez.

Na cozinha, nós compartilhamos a salada e dividimos uma jarra de suco que eu tinha preparado um pouco antes de sair. Enquanto comíamos, Edward explicou que o mal tempo havia feito com que os aeroportos na Pensilvânia permanecessem fechados por quase o final de semana inteiro, só sendo liberados na tarde de ontem. Após enfrentar o caos com milhares de passageiros, Edward só conseguiu uma vaga durante um dos voos da madrugada. Ele tinha praticamente vindo direto do aeroporto de Midway para o consultório da Dra Shelton.

Quando lhe perguntei sobre a bonequinha lilás que ele havia trazido para mim, Edward sorriu discretamente e apanhou os nossos pratos já vazios, os levando até a cozinha. – Eu a comprei em uma das lojas de conveniência do aeroporto. Não sei o por quê, mas algo chamou minha atenção para ela.

– Ela é linda. Obrigada, Edward.

– Mas ela não é sua e sim da Grace.

Eu sorri, colocando o último prato sujo dentro da pia – Eu vou tomar conta dela por enquanto.

Uma vez que tínhamos terminado de limpar tudo em conjunto, Edward voltou-se para mim e de repente, sua postura tornou-se um tanto que rígida.. – Tem certeza de que está pronta para me ouvir?

– Para dizer a verdade, eu estou meio que ansiosa desde que saímos do consultório mais cedo... – respondi com toda sinceridade

– Sério? – ele inquiriu levemente, mostrando-me seu sorriso torto – Você parecia muito mais ansiosa para ir para o La Rabida.

. – Digamos que eu ter te chamado até lá foi um teste, para saber até que ponto você pode nos aceitar em sua vida.

– E eu fui aprovado? – ele indagou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas comicamente.

– Eu ainda não sei. Preciso saber o que foi que aconteceu com você nesses últimos dias antes de dar meu parecer final.

Ele fechou a porta do lava-louça e veio até mim, envolvendo meus ombros em um abraço e deixando um beijo na lateral do meu rosto. – Então vamos para a sala. Como eu já disse, essa será uma longa conversa.

– E porque vai ser tão longa assim?

– Porque eu preciso começar do começo, de onde tudo começou a mudar. Bem, pelo menos para mim.

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se cruzarem enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado até a sala. – Quando foi isso?

– Em Forks, logo depois que você pediu o divórcio.

– Oh... – foi tudo o que consegui balbuciar, aproveitando para me sentar no sofá que parecia ser bastante convidativo àquela altura.

– Bem, depois que eu saí do hospital naquele final de tarde, eu me senti um fracasso completo. – ele começou, sentando-se ao meu lado e pegando delicadamente uma de minhas pernas para colocar sobre o seu colo. – Em minha cabeça naquele ponto, eu só conseguia pensar que eu tinha feito tudo errado em minha vida, incluindo até mesmo esse bebê que você carrega.

"Então, eu chego a casa dos meus tios, me sentindo o pior merda possível quando encontro Esme insistindo em uma conversa que ela considerava urgente. Eu não quis dar muita atenção a ela mas foi impossível não parar os meus passos quando ela empurrou em meu peito uma foto do pequeno Joseph. Um primo que nunca sequer cogitei que pudesse ter Síndrome de Down também."

"O pior de tudo era que enquanto ela falava, invés de me sentir mais aliviado, era como se fosse exatamente o contrário. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar que aqueles eram meus genes. Que eu te culpava tanto por insistir em uma gravidez que tinha tudo para dar errado, mas que na verdade, a genética de um bebê assim vinha do meu lado da família. Que esse defeito era responsabilidade minha. "

– Edward, – eu o interrompi – Isso não tem nada a ver. Nesse quesito, não é questão de genética, mas sim de simples coincidência.

– Eu sei, amor, mas não era assim que eu via na época. – ele respondeu, começando a massagear levemente meu pé. – Por mais que minha tia tentasse, naquela noite, me fazer enxergar tudo por essa ótica, nada poderia mudar minha cabeça naquele instante. Só podia pensar que eu era o único culpado por estarmos nessa situação. O que era verdade, mas por aspectos completamente diferentes daqueles que eu imaginava.

– Você não tem ideia do quanto eu fiquei furiosa quando você disse com tanta convicção que você era o culpado por nossa filha ser assim. – respondi, sem deixar de encará-lo. – De todas as coisas que você já tinha dito, acho que essa foi uma das que mais me machucou. Você se culpando por um "erro" que nenhum de nós pôde controlar.

– Eu sei, mas na época eu não tinha passado por metade das experiências que eu passei no último mês. – ele respondeu, fechando os olhos por dois segundos antes de completar. – Acho que eu só posso agradecer por tudo o que eu vivi no último mês. Eu gosto de pensar que esses acontecimentos foram as últimas chances que eu tive para deixar de ser tão estúpido com você, com o Richie e com a bebê.

– E o que diabos aconteceu, Edward? Você está me matando aqui!

Ele riu, mas não parou um minuto sequer de esfregar o meu pé. – Bem, depois que eu voltei de Washington, eu estava me sentindo péssimo por ter estragado o Natal de vocês e pensei em me redimir. Talvez não da maneira correta, mas da única que eu achava mais fácil no momento: comprando presentes para vocês. Então, assim que cheguei em Chicago, no dia seguinte resolvi ir até a loja de brinquedos comprar aquele maldito skate que o Richie vivia pedindo tanto para nós dois.

"Eu pensava que por conta do Natal já ter passado as lojas estariam vazias, mas pelo contrário; todas elas estavam praticamente um inferno de gente e de crianças trocando presentes que não lhe agradaram tanto assim. Eu já estava em minha quarta loja diferente e já estava quase desistindo quando eu o vi chorando. Um choro constante e desesperado que mesmo de costas e escondido em um canto, não deixou de quebrar meu coração."

"Eu só pensava no Richie e o que eu queria que um estranho lhe fizesse, se acaso encontrasse nosso filho naquela mesma situação. Foi então que me aproximando devagar, eu coloquei minha mão no ombro do garotinho para falar com ele. E foi assim que eu conheci o Evan"

– Evan? O mesmo menininho que encontramos no La Rabida?!

Ele assentiu – Imagine a minha cara de idiota quando eu percebi que a criança à minha frente tinha Síndrome de Down e estava desesperado procurando por seus pais. Exatamente como qualquer outra criança em uma situação minimamente parecida. Então, com toda confiança do mundo... – Edward se calou e tomou uma respiração profunda antes de continuar –, como se me conhecesse há muito tempo, ele simplesmente me pediu para ajudar a achar a mamãe dele.

– Acho que ele confiou em você.

– Na verdade, acho que isso é algo que eu mesmo não soube lidar no momento. – ele respondeu sem jeito – Lembro de ter me perguntado internamente qual era a razão daquele menino ter acreditado em mim assim tão simplesmente.

Agora foi minha vez de dar de ombros. – Essas crianças tem o melhor da humanidade: elas são puras e não veem a maldade que pode existir em algumas pessoas.

– É, mas mesmo assim eu tenho que admitir que fui relutante em ajuda-lo. – Edward confessou – Eu estava com medo de que o responsável dele o tivesse abandonado ou algo assim e eu não ter ideia do que fazer com ele.

Meneei a cabeça e lhe questionei – Mas mesmo assim você o ajudou, não foi?

– Sim. Aquele pequeno pode ser muito insistente quando quer. Depois de passarmos juntos por várias sessões, mesmo sem eu ter ideia se ele sabia mesmo ou não a quem procurar, encontramos Mercedes, a mãe dele junto com uns guardas. Quando ela o viu ao meu lado, foi como se ela tivesse encontrado todo o seu mundo outra vez.

– Talvez todos os pais se sintam assim em uma situação como essa... – comentei, sentindo um leve aperto no peito ao me colocar um pouco naquela situação, afastada de algum dos meus filhos e sem saber ao certo como e com quem eles estariam.

Edward meneou a cabeça, porém ele tinha mais a dizer. – Você me consideraria idiota por admitir que naquele instante eu senti inveja daquela mulher?

– Inveja?! – indaguei confusa. – Por quê?

– Porque por mais estúpido que pareça, foi incrível para mim presenciar que aquela criança, mesmo cheia de limitações mentais, só conseguia pensar em reencontrar a mulher que amava; em encontrar sua mãe. Esse foi o primeiro sinal que eu tive de que talvez estivesse menosprezando além da conta a menina que você tem em seu ventre.

– Eu não consegui formar nenhum comentário coerente; na verdade é que talvez eu ainda estivesse em choque pelo o que ele havia acabado de revelar. Porém, ele não hesitou em continuar sua versão dos fatos, – Depois que a mulher me agradeceu profusamente por ter ajudado a encontrar o Evan, eu voltei para casa com o presente de Richie nas mãos e me sentindo péssimo por ter saído de lá sem deixar de pensar na garotinha que eu ajudei a formar, mas que em momento nenhum tinha dado a devida atenção. Somente quando cheguei em casa, foi que me passou a ideia de criar um quarto para ela, com a desculpa perfeita de que esse seria um presente para você. – De repente ele para e solta uma risada sem graça – O pior que eu não acertei de forma alguma. Você e ela odiaram o quarto que eu escolhi.

– Nós não odiamos, Edward. – eu afirmei – Eu também fui estúpida por ter te dito aquelas coisas da boca para fora. Tudo está absolutamente perfeito, tanto é que ontem eu terminei de organizar tudo por lá.

– Mas eu deveria ter pedido a sua opinião, não tentado me redimir com vocês duas usando dinheiro.

Estiquei minha mãe e coloquei a minha sobre a dele – Agora que eu sei qual foi sua verdadeira intenção, eu me sinto péssima por ter menosprezado tudo da forma que eu fiz.

– Você não tinha como adivinhar. Eu no seu lugar teria feito a mesma coisa, eu acho.

– Mas isso te machucou. – disse sem rodeios.

– Não tanto quanto na última noite, quando eu tentei tocar em sua barriga. – ele respondeu.

Eu não consegui encará-lo depois de ele ter dito isso. Abaixei meus olhos e senti o acúmulo de lágrimas se formando, porque eu tinha total noção do quanto minhas palavras tinham sido hostis aquela noite. Era notável que a partir de então, Edward estava tentando se redimir pelos seus erros e eu tinha sido a primeira a julgar e apontar os seus erros, quando na verdade deveria ter sido mais paciente e ter reconhecido que ele estava tentando se redimir por tudo o que tinha feito até então.

– Hey, baby, o que foi que aconteceu?

– Será que você pode me perdoar por ter sido tão grossa? – perguntei com a voz chorosa – E-eu não fazia ideia de que você estava tentando e...

– Shhh, amor. Já passou. – ele afirmou, impedindo que eu continuasse com minhas lamentações. – Eu não estou aqui agora para falar do passado, mas sim do que me fez querer mudar, pelo nosso bem e o de nossa filha.

Funguei um pouco, passando a mão livre para enxugar o canto dos meus olhos. – Mas eu preciso pedir desculpas.

E por mais absurdo que fosse, Edward riu – Sério que você está se sentindo mal por ter agido estupidamente uma única vez? Poxa, desse jeito você me faz acreditar que não existe redenção para mim, amor.

– Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. – sibilei sem jeito – Não quando você estava tentando finalmente se aproximar de nossa filha. Eu devia ter percebido que aquela era sua primeira tentativa de se aproximar de nós duas depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Daí então eu agir com uma verdadeira amargura ridícula que...

Minha tagarelice foi interrompida por um leve toque de seus lábios nos meus. – Não há nada para se desculpar, Bella. Na verdade, acho que sou eu quem irei precisar do seu eterno perdão por tudo o que te fiz sofrer nesses últimos meses. –, tentei contradizê-lo, mas ele me impediu ao levantar suas mãos. – Mas então, você quer ou não que eu termine de contar tudo o que aconteceu comigo?

Balancei minha cabeça assentindo e voltei a repousar meu rosto contra o seu peito. Ele se reacomodou melhor, chutando seus sapatos e colocando os pés sobre o sofá, fazendo com que suas pernas se estendessem contra as minhas.

– Então, como eu ia dizendo, – ele continuou, – acho que aquela noite, quando a Grace não correspondeu ao meu toque, eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Principalmente porque dois minutos antes, nossa filha parecia bem animada brincando com o irmão dela, daí só foi eu me aproximar para que ela mudasse de atitude. Ali eu notei que eu não era só um estranho para ela, mas para você e para o Richie também.

"Eu passei aquela noite toda aqui neste mesmo sofá apenas refletindo sobre isso. Talvez não fosse certo de minha parte ficar impressionado, afinal é apenas um bebê. Porém, todas as vezes que eu repassava a cena, pensava que era minha própria filha que não havia me reconhecido. E desde então, eu só consigo pensar em como será quando ela estiver por aqui; qual será a reação dela, quando não reconhecer a minha voz ou não saber quem é o idiota que a menosprezava tanto"

Era explicita o tamanho de sua dor ao dizer essas palavras; era irrevogável que ele sentia-se profundamente arrependido por tudo aquilo que tinha feito nos últimos meses. Talvez isso se deva mesmo ao fato do nosso divórcio eminente, mas no fundo, acho que o que lhe amargurava mais era o fato de ter menosprezado alguém que não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada. Acho que as últimas semanas serviram muito mais como uma forma de autorreflexão; como se essa fosse a forma que a vida tinha lhe oferecido para rever suas atitudes antes que Grace viesse incrementar nossa pequena família.

Quanto a mim, não podia mais suportar que ele continuasse a pensar desta maneira. As mãos dele estavam em punhos ao lado do meu corpo era um sinal do quanto ele ainda estava travado, mesmo enquanto expunha seu coração para mim. Eu fiz a única coisa que era capaz naquele instante; peguei suas mãos entre as minhas e as repousei unidas no alto de minha barriga. E mesmo que nossa filha não estivesse disposta a se movimentar naquele momento, sabia que isso para Edward significava muito mais do que ele se sentia capaz naquele instante.

De início, seu toque parecia vacilante contra meu ventre; como se Edward não soubesse ao certo o que fazer. Contudo, uma vez que eu me mantive junto a ele, aos poucos ele foi ganhando mais confiança, ao ponto de correr livremente sua palma por toda extensão de minha barriga exagerada.

Sua carícia lenta continuou daquela forma, muito delicada até que ele murmurou acho que para si mesmo – Será que em algum momento antes de ela nascer, ela irá se mexer para mim?

– É claro que vai. – comentei, enquanto fazíamos carinho juntos em nossa filha. – Ela só é um pouquinho tímida. Aposto que com mais alguns dias, ela irá ficar toda agitada só de ouvir a sua voz.

Edward fez uma careta – Nós não temos esse tempo todo.

– Bem, então eu acho que você deve correr atrás do tempo perdido.

Ele me olhou de uma forma confusa que me fez rir, para completa frustração dele. – Não estou entendendo nada, Bella. O que você quer dizer com isso?

Levantei-me do meu lugar e estiquei minha mão para Edward, que a tomou de bom grado. – Eu acho que você precisa conhecer um pouquinho mais sobre nossa filha.

– Estou tentando, Bella. – ele respondeu, enquanto eu o rebocava escada acima, em direção ao quartinho dela. – Eu tenho tentado aprender mais sobre Síndrome de Down e tudo o que nós dois vamos precisar saber sobre isso apenas com a intenção de saber lidar com ela.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. – Eu sei que você está fazendo isso, mas quando eu digo que você precisa conhecer a Grace, não é nesse sentido que eu me refiro.

Com isso, chegamos à porta do quarto de Grace onde entramos devagar. Notei que Edward me olhava de maneira suspeita, no entanto, não saiu do meu lado por nenhum segundo sequer. Fui até o trocador, onde estava o álbum do bebê que Rosalie tinha me dado de presente alguns dias atrás. Logo na primeira página, haviam algumas fotografias das últimas ultrassonografias e algumas pequenas anotações que eu tinha feito ao longo das últimas semanas.

Edward olhou a primeira folha e afirmou – O lugar do nome ainda está em branco.

– É. Pode parecer meio bobo da minha parte, mas eu não sabia se você ia querer que ela tivesse seu sobrenome ou não.

– Eu não posso te culpar por pensar dessa maneira. – ele retrucou sem jeito. – Mas hoje eu quero deixar bem claro que a Grace terá todo e qualquer direito como minha filha. Eu não quero que nada nem ninguém venha se aproveitar de sua inocência.

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se cruzando em frustração. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu presenciei algo esse final de semana. E penso que foi isso que me fez mudar de vez minhas atitudes com a Grace.

– O que foi que aconteceu, Edward?

– Quando eu estava esse final de semana na Pensilvânia, eu vi algo no escritório de lá que me marcou. Simplesmente assisti a cena e não pude fazer _porra _nenhuma, porque não me dizia respeito.

– O que foi que você viu?

Imediatamente, vi sua postura ficar tensa outra fez. – Havia um irmão se aproveitando do dinheiro do outro, tudo porque ele tinha algum problema mental. O imbecil simplesmente fez com que o irmão inocente assinasse um termo, deixando-o como benfeitor total dos bens que ele possuía. O pior que era nítido que ele não tinha nenhuma boa intenção com essa atitude. Ele só queria o dinheiro e mais nada.

– Mas isso é simplesmente... nojento! – disse, sentindo arrepios de raiva tomarem conta de mim – E os pais deles? Onde é que estavam?!

– Provavelmente mortos e com toda certeza, muito decepcionados com a atitude do filho.

– E você não pode fazer nada?

Ele riu, mas não havia humor em seu tom. – Além de ter colocado o imbecil contra a parede e quase esganá-lo, eu não podia fazer mais muita coisa, baby.

– Espera aí?! – comentei, erguendo minhas mãos para o ar. – Você _bateu_ no homem?

Ele deu de ombros. – Agi por impulso, eu acho. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar naquele instante era que ele estava fazendo isso com a Grace, e não com o irmão dele, entende?

– Eu não sei... – balbuciei, ainda um tanto que chocada com a atitude dele.

– A verdade, Bella é que eu não quero que o Richie seja desse jeito: egoísta, egocêntrico e pensando apenas no que o dinheiro pode trazer. – ele afirmou, me encarando de forma tão intensa que era um tanto que desconcertante. –, não quero que no futuro, o nosso filho haja da mesma forma, achando que pode se aproveitar de uma inocente. Eu quero que ele respeite a irmã dele, independente de como ela seja.

– Edward, – disse ao me aproximar dele, pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e usando de toda convicção que eu tinha. – o Richie _nunca _será assim. Só o fato de você se preocupar com isso já mostra que você é um pai e tanto e que nunca vai permitir que ele se torne desse jeito.

– E eu quero ser o melhor, Bella. Para os dois, independente de como eles sejam.

– Sei disso, Edward. E eu acredito em você. Mas você também não pode me julgar, se eu achar difícil te perdoar de uma hora para outra. – admiti, expondo com sinceridade aquilo que havia em meu coração. – Eu quero e muito esquecer o passado e viver somente daqui para frente, só que eu não sei se consigo totalmente.

– O que você quer dizer com isso, amor? – como eu permaneci em silêncio, Edward insistiu. – Bella, nós precisamos ser sinceros um com outro se nós dois queremos que isso dê certo outra vez. Por favor, não tenha medo de me mostrar o que você sente de verdade. Eu prometo que vou tentar entender.

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Eu o amava e queria recomeçar, porém se eu não lhe mostrasse meus verdadeiros sentimentos naquele momento, talvez eu nunca mais tivesse uma outra oportunidade.

E foi pensando nisso que finalmente tomei coragem para lhe dizer – Edward, eu acho que não posso simplesmente apagar de minha mente todas as vezes em que você se referiu a nossa filha de _doente _ou _monstrinha_.

– Ah... – foi tudo o que ele falou antes de abaixar sua cabeça em direção ao chão coberto pelo tapete felpudo.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar as emoções que ameaçavam dar vazão em meu corpo. – Isso me machucou demais. Ver o homem que eu amo, o cara que escolhi para viver ao meu lado dizendo essas coisas de nosso bebê... De um filho que você mesmo insistiu tanto para termos.

A essa altura, Edward já não fazia questão de esconder as lágrimas que rolavam por sua face. Sua expressão era cabisbaixa, entretanto, ele se mantinha forte ao me escutar. No fundo, acho que ele mesmo compreendia que precisava ouvir tudo isso que estava entalado em mim. Era quase que uma necessidade minha expor aqueles erros dele de forma tão massacrante. Por mais que me doesse a alma vê-lo tão aturdido, sabia que não existiria chance de um verdadeiro recomeço se acaso eu não desabafasse tudo aquilo que tanto me atormentou nos últimos meses.

Peguei uma das fotos da ultrassonografia entre meus dedos, e a fitei enquanto voltava a falar. – Nossa filha é perfeita, Edward. Ela é forte, saudável e linda. E o nome que escolhi para ela não é mero acaso; Grace definitivamente é uma graça em minha vida. Ela me mudou por completo em tão pouco tempo. Sei que hoje eu sou uma pessoa melhor pelo simples fato de poder ser mãe de uma pessoinha como ela. E eu nuncavou admitir de que me convençam do contrário. A melhor coisa que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida foi ter lutado por ela.

– Eu sei disso, Bella. – ele sibilou com a voz grossa. – Você sempre foi muito mais corajosa do que eu.

– Não se trata de coragem, mas sim de amor. – disse-lhe calmamente. – Eu amei nossa filha desde o primeiro segundo que eu descobrir que estava grávida. E amor de mãe não é algo irrelevante. Então, o simples fato de você ter desejado abrir mão dela só porque a Grace não era exatamente como queria... Ainda dói e muito.

– Isabella, – ele murmurou, puxando uma de minhas mãos para entrelaçar entra as deles. – não existem palavras no mundo que eu possa dizer o quanto eu estou arrependido por isso. Se existe alguém nessa história que agiu como um verdadeiro monstro, essa pessoa fui eu. Eu é quem fui o sem cérebro que não podia ver o óbvio bem à minha frente. Eu e meu preconceito quase me fez perder tudo o que eu mais prezo na vida. Tudo o que eu mais amo.

– Mas essa não é uma ferida que irá cicatrizar tão facilmente, Edward. Eu preciso de tempo para isso. Não é tão simples assim para mim.

– Eu juro que eu irei passar o resto de minha vida me redimindo por isso, baby, – Sua voz vacilou ao dizer isso, e ele precisou tomar uma respiração profunda para poder se concentrar outra vez. – Se preciso for eu irei viver o restante dos meus dias pedindo perdão a vocês duas por tudo o que eu fiz. Só o que te peço é uma única chance; uma única oportunidade de mostrar que eu mudei. Que eu quero ser o homem que você merece como marido e que as crianças precisam como pai.

Era complicado conter minhas próprias lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que Edward fazia suas juras. – Eu sei que não deve ser fácil para você, amor, mas eu te imploro por um novo recomeço. Tudo o que eu preciso é essa única chance, somente essa oportunidade para provar que...

E então, ele não conseguiu mais continuar. Suas palavras foram interrompidas por soluços pesados e lágrimas escorrendo livremente por sua bochecha. Ele chorava sem receio algum, sem medo de me demonstrar o que verdadeiramente ele sentia. Edward me tomou em seus braços e chorou copiosamente sobre o meu ombro, colocando para fora tudo aquilo que também o atormentava nos últimos meses. Seus medos, seus preconceitos, suas atitudes duras... Eu sentia que ele, assim como eu, necessitava expor tudo isso para que conseguisse seguir em frente e deixar todos os temores para trás

Eu não sei por quanto tempo nós ficamos daquele jeito. Eu o acalentava ao mesmo tempo em que ele se transformava em um menino desprotegido, necessitando de colo e de alguém que pudesse entender um pouco de seus medos. E eu, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo podia entender perfeitamente tudo o que se passava na mente de Edward naquele instante. E, mesmo que eu me sentisse ainda traída e ferida pelo o que ele tinha feito, eu ainda o amava o suficiente para nunca abandona-lo em um momento tão crucial como aquele.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward foi aos poucos se acalmando a ponto me revelar seu rosto vermelho e completamente molhado devido ao choro. Eu lhe sorri tristemente, e passei meus polegares sob seus olhos e enxuguei a umidade que havia se acumulado no canto. Outra vez eu não disse nada, apenas me inclinei e tomei sua boca na minha, em um juramento mudo de que eu lhe daria essa chance. Uma chance para nós dois.

O beijo que trocamos naquele instante teve um gosto de recomeço. Da doce promessa que nossos lábios e línguas selaram de que existia sim a possibilidade de sermos como antes, se estivéssemos dispostos a encarar todas as dificuldades que viriam daqui para a frente. Era um tanto que infantil, mas era inquestionável que eu me sentia muito mais forte tendo Edward ao meu lado. Que ele, mesmo sem ter toda confiança em si mesmo, tinha uma maneira de fazer com que eu me sentisse mais segura; capaz de desafiar qualquer coisa se ele estivesse ao meu lado.

Cedo demais, nós tivemos que respirar, no entanto, isso não fez com que Edward afastasse seus lábios de mim. Ele simplesmente moveu sua boca por toda a extensão do meu rosto enquanto agradecia diversas vezes pela segunda chance que eu estava lhe oferecendo. Quando sua barba por fazer alcançou a lateral do meu pescoço, eu me encolhi, rindo por conta da sensação de cócegas que aquilo me causou.

– Eu te amo, Bella. E obrigado por resolver confiar em mim outra vez.

– Eu também te amo, Edward. E no fundo eu acho que nunca iria desistir completamente de você.

Ele sorriu para mim e novamente se inclinou em minha direção, porém nossa filha escolheu aquele momento para me chutar com um pouco mais de força.

– _Outch_! Calminha aí, garota! – retruquei, esfregando minha mão onde ela havia batido.

As mãos de Edward foram como imãs para a lateral de minha barriga. Eu só não sabia se era apenas para se certificar de que eu estava bem ou porque ele ansiava em sentir qualquer movimento de Grace. – Você está bem? – ele perguntou, acariciando levemente a lateral do meu corpo.

– Sim, não foi nada.

– Você deve está cansada, amor. Foi um dia bastante agitado.

– Não, eu estou bem. Nem sequer comecei a te mostrar todas as coisas da Grace. – murmurei em resposta.

– Bella, – ele começou, com um tom de repreensão. – Lembra o que a médica disse? Você precisa de repouso, amor.

– Eu sei, mas eu posso descansar aqui mesmo...

–Talvez o melhor seja que você vá para a cama.

– Isso é uma proposta? – eu perguntei casualmente, mas o rubor em minhas bochechas me entregava de qualquer forma.

Ele riu. – Tentador, mas não. Talvez essa parte de nossa reconciliação deva ficar de lado... Pelo menos por enquanto.

Suspirei pesadamente e voltei a me recostar contra o seu corpo. – Eu sei.

– Por isso, eu acho que o melhor é que você se deite um pouco, amor. – ele murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que acarinhava meus cabelos. – Não podemos negar que sua gravidez se tornou de risco por conta de tudo o que eu aprontei nos últimos meses... que se acontecer qualquer coisas com alguma de vocês eu vou seu o único responsável... Eu não sei se serei capaz de viver com esse nível de culpa.

– Não vai acontecer nada, Edward. – afirmei enquanto me encolhia em um abraço que ele oferecia para mim. – Vai tudo dar certo para nós duas, você vai ver.

– É só isso o que eu espero. – ele suspirou, fazendo com que eu acabasse me movimentando junto com seu peito.

Nós ficamos por algum tempo apenas assim; eu recostada ao peito dele enquanto ele acarinhava distraidamente toda extensão da minha barriga, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. E mesmo que as circunstâncias não fossem as melhores, eu me sentia exponencialmente melhor, apenas por tê-lo ali do meu lado, e se demonstrando verdadeiramente arrependido por tudo o que havia acontecido conosco. Era quase que reconfortante para mim saber que ainda existia o meu Edward debaixo de toda aquela fachada de frieza na qual ele havia se escondido durante todo esse tempo.

De repente, ele riu. – Ela é mesmo nossa filha, não é? Tão teimosa... se recusa a se mexer para mim.

– Não fale assim dela. – resmunguei, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço – A Grace é apenas tímida, eu acho. Ou então ela se acalma, quando fica perto de você.

– É, quem sabe não seja isso. – ele suspirou, sem muita convicção. – Agora, por favor, vá se deitar um pouco. Em breve, o Richie chegará em casa e nós dois teremos muitas coisas para explicar para ele.

Aquilo fez com que eu mordesse meu lábio inferior com certa força. Particularmente eu não estava preparada para dizer ao Richie das mudanças de planos que tivemos. Seria muito repentino e confuso para a cabeça de uma criança de apenas sete anos que seus pais, depois de terem lhe dito que iriam se divorciar, aparecessem sem mais nem menos nas boas graças novamente.

– Edward... – balbuciei sem jeito enquanto retorcia minhas mãos. – eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia falarmos agora para o Richie sobre nós dois...

Sua expressão se franziu – Porque, Bella? Qual é o problema?

– Eu acho que isso poderia confundi-lo, sabe? De repente, ver nós dois juntos outra vez, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nós temos que pensar nele por enquanto. Não quero que ele se decepcione ainda mais se...

– Se o que, baby?

– Se acaso isso não der certo, Edward. Se nós dois falharmos outra vez.

Seus olhos verdes ficaram ainda mais intensos enquanto ele me fitava com um misto de receio e medo em seus olhos. – Por que você está dizendo isso, Bella?! Você não acredita em mim?

– É claro que eu acredito, mas nós dois sabemos que somente isso não basta. – afirmei, sem deixar de olhar para ele. – Eu não quero dizer ao Richard agora que nossa vida será exatamente como antes. Nós precisamos ir nos acertando aos poucos, para que isso não afete nosso filho mais do que já afetou nos últimos meses.

Edward pareceu um pouco resignado, mas ele sabia que de fato eu estava coberta de razão. – Tudo bem, eu concordo com você. Nós não podemos nos jogar outra vez, sem medir todas as consequências de nossos atos. Porém, você há de convir que de forma alguma você tem condições de ficar sozinha em casa, nessa altura da gravidez e com todos esses problemas que você acredita não ter.

Eu fiz uma careta, porque afinal de contas ele tinha razão. – Eu acho que eu vou ter que ligar para a Renee. Isso é, se você não se incomodar que ela passe as próximas semanas mexendo em tudo por aqui.

Ele rolou os olhos e me puxou mais forte contra ele – Não seja boba: eu vou me sentir muito melhor se sua mãe estiver por aqui, já que eu não vou poder estar por perto.

– Obrigada de verdade por me compreender, Edward.

– Bem, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que concordo cem por centro com o que você disse. – ele retrucou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha antes de aproximar nossos rostos a meros milímetros de distância – Mas eu prefiro qualquer coisa a ficar sem você em minha vida outra vez. Perder vocês não é uma opção para mim, Bella. Eu quase te deixei escapar uma vez e não estou disposto a abrir mão de vocês de novo.

– Eu também não. – murmurei, sem conseguir segurar um bocejo.

– Agora vá dormir um pouco, amor. – Ele comentou, praticamente me puxando para fora do quarto de nossa filha. – Eu posso continuar conhecendo mais sobre nossa filha mais tarde. Você merece descansar.

– Você vai ficar? – eu perguntei, enquanto ele me guiava até a porta do nosso quarto.

– Enquanto você me quiser por perto, eu estarei bem aqui ao seu lado. – sorri-lhe e ele veio me beijar tão docemente, que foi quase impossível encontrar forças em mim para me afastar por completo dele. – Eu estarei lá em baixo, está bem?

– Não... Por favor, fica aqui comigo.

Ele pareceu surpreso pelo meu pedido. – Você tem certeza?

Assenti positivamente e Edward não hesitou em me acompanhar até lá dentro. Era quase como se estivesse flutuando; me sentia muito mais leve, a tal ponto que o sobrepeso da gravidez não parecia influir em nada em meu corpo. Deixei-o sentado a beira da nossa cama e corri até o closet, onde peguei um velho agasalho dele e um dos poucos moletons que tinha comprado para os últimos momentos da gravidez.

No banho, eu tentei ser o mais rápida que eu pude ao mesmo tento em que tentava acalentar um pouco o calor que parecia dominar todo o meu corpo. Arrepios se formavam por toda a minha coluna, só por saber que Edward estava do outro lado daquela parede me aguardando. E mesmo que eu soubesse que não tinha condições nem física e nem psicológica de fazermos amor naquele momento, o simples fato de tê-lo por perto me deixava muito mais segura.

Quando finalmente fui para a cama, Edward me aguardava de braços abertos. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito e deixei com que finalmente o cansaço das emoções desse dia tivesse o melhor de mim. O sono foi chegando com cada vez mais intensidade e foi impossível controlar minhas pálpebras por mais tempo.

Contudo, existia uma coisa em minha expressão que não iria mudar por um bom tempo; havia um sorriso fixo em meus lábios e um dos responsáveis por isso estava bem ao meu lado, mantendo um carinho constante em minhas costas e me levando para o mundo da inconsciência. Edward e eu estávamos nos acertando outra vez. E eu tinha certeza que desta vez seria para sempre, como havíamos prometido há tantos anos atrás.

Agora tudo o que faltava para que eu me sentisse completa era a presença de minha filha em meus braços. Ter o Richie e meu marido ao meu lado na medida em que juntos velássemos o sono tranquilo da Grace. Eu mal podia esperar para que esse momento finalmente chegasse. Nunca duas semanas pareceram um tempo tão longo.

No entanto, faltava muito pouco. Muito em breve, minha família estaria completa e eu mal podia esperar para aproveitar cada segundo ao lado de todos eles.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo curtinho, no entanto pra quem tava com saudade da bolha Robst... <em>oops<em>... Beward, deu pra matar um pouquinho a saudade né?**

**E antes que vocês me perguntem, A GRACE VAI NASCER SIM! Ela tá demorando, mas muito antes do que vocês imaginam, ela vai dar o arzinho de fofura só dela por aqui!**

**Outras perguntas, sugestões, críticas ou consultas ao SPC e SERASA, basta deixar uma review ou dá uma passadinha no meu Formspring (lineliss)**

**Uma ótima semana,**

**Line**


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

**Eu sei, sei e sei que demorei DEMAIS! Por isso nem vou me esticar no blá-blá-blá. **

**Mas não sem antes agradecer a Lu Michelutti por ser essa super beta e obstetra de plantão para certas partes... TENSAS! **

**A gente se fala depois lá embaixo! =D**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>– Mamãe, você não vai dormir agora?<p>

Levantei meu rosto da tela do laptop apenas para ver Richie sentado em um dos braços da poltrona da sala. Ele já estava pronto para dormir, usando seu mais novo objeto de obsessão: um pijama com o tema do _The Avengers,_ que ganhou alguns dias atrás de sua avó.

Minha mãe havia chegado em Chicago na manhã seguinte à conversa em que Edward e eu expusemos nossos corações um para o outro. Aparentemente, logo depois de ter caído no sono naquela mesma tarde, ele fizera seus arranjos para que Renee viesse para cá o quanto antes. Lógico que quando eu soube, a raiva por ele não ter me consultado antes ameaçou vir à tona, no entanto foi preciso muito pouco para que ele me convencesse do contrário.

– _Você mesma pediu para que eu não voltasse para casa agora. – ele dissera, tomando um de meus braços cruzados sobre o peito para me puxar de encontro ao corpo dele. – Mas não posso deixar você sozinha com o Richard nessa altura da gravidez. E não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com algum de vocês três. _

E depois dessa declaração, eu tinha que admitir que ele estava coberto de razão e eu não poderia questioná-lo por se preocupar conosco. Uma vez que nós fizemos as pazes e prometemos ao menos tentar outra vez, Edward tinha se transformado em alguém tão atencioso que chegaria a ser irritante, se não fosse tão doce. Como agora, por exemplo: ele teve que voltar para o seu hotel, um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual e já estava nos ligando, com a desculpa de que queria nos dar boa noite.

– E então, mãe? – Richie voltou a insistir, me tirando do meu breve devaneio para fitar a expressão carancuda dele, típica de quando ele estava com sono. – Você vai lá pra cima agora ou não?

– Vou sim, docinho. – comentei, fechando editor de texto e retirando o notebook de cima de meu colo. – Já terminou de falar com o papai?

Ele assentiu com entusiasmo. – E adivinha, só? Ele disse que vai me levar pro cinema no domingo pra ver o Hulk de novo!

Rolei os olhos para o comentário dele. Estava começando a desconfiar de que não era só meu filho que estava viciado neste filme bobo e cheio de mentiras. – Onde está a vovó?

Ele coçou os olhinhos enquanto resmungava – Tá tomando banho. Foi ela que pediu pra vir te chamar. Ela disse que se eu tinha que vir se não você ia ficar a madrugada toda aí escrevendo besteira!

Eu ri e puxei sua mão, levando-o em direção às escadas. – Tudo bem, vamos para a cama, resmungão. Você já está praticamente dormindo em pé.

Subimos as escadas preguiçosamente e ao chegar em seu quarto, meu filho caiu pesadamente sobre os lençóis, fechando os olhos como se já estivesse todo pronto para dormir. – Você não acha que está se esquecendo de nada, mocinho? – perguntei, me aproximando da beirada cama.

– Boa noite?

– Você precisa escovar os dentes, Richie.

Ele girou seu corpo para o lado e acomodou o a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro. – Boa noite, mamãe.

Sentei-me ao seu lado dele e dei um tapinha em seu bumbum arrebitado. – Vamos docinho, você não quer ficar banguelo, quer?

– Amanhã eu escovo.

– Richie...

Ele levantou o travesseiro apenas o suficiente para que eu visse o biquinho suplicante dele. – A pasta tem gosto ruim, mamãe. E eu tô com sono.

– Richard Andrew Masen. – bradei, sem mais o tom doce que usava. – Banheiro. Agora.

Ele bufou e a contragosto saiu da cama, praticamente marchando em direção à suite. Tive que controlar a vontade de rir, pois sabia que se fizesse isto, perderia toda a moral materna que precisava ter naquele instante. Resolvi acompanha-lo em sua tarefa, já que em outras ocasiões, meu filho já tentara me enrolar, afirmando que tinha escovado os dentes quando na verdade apenas tinha molhado a boca. Sinceramente, não entendia a razão de ele praticamente ter aversão à escova de dentes...

Mesmo contrariado, Richie fez exatamente o que eu disse e não pude deixar de perceber que meu filhote meio que exagerou um pouco nas caretas que fazia enquanto usava o enxaguante bucal. Pequenas coisinhas como essa, serviam apenas para me mostrar que meu menino estava crescendo e que precisava de mais atenção nesta fase. Mais rápido do que eu gostaria, meu bebê se tornará um pré-adolescente, cheio de dramas existênciais. Portanto, precisa uma boa educação agora, para moldá-lo no homem que eu esperava que ele se tornasse.

Quando finalmente ele acabou, nos voltamos até sua cama onde eu me sentei próximo a cabeceira e ele colocou sua cabeça em meu colo, me deixando livre para fazer cafuné em seus cabelos espessos.

– Mamãe, porque o seu umbigo tá pro lado de fora? – ele perguntou do nada, arriscando a levar um de seus dedos até o pronto protuberante em minha barriga.

– Isso é porque sua irmãzinha esta crescendo aqui dentro. – expliquei, sem parar de fazer carinho em sua cabecinha. – minha barriga precisou se esticar toda para que ela coubesse aqui, entende?

– Foi isso que o papai me disse.

Confusa, eu perguntei. – Quando?

– Quando a gente _tava _brincando na neve ontem de tarde, lembra? Depois que voltei do colégio?

– O que foi que ele disse? – interroguei-o curiosa.

No mesmo instante, as bochechas dele ganharam o intenso colorido róseo. – É que eu perguntei pra ele porque você _tava_ tão... _grandona_. – não pude deixar de sorri ao perceber que ele propositalmente escolhera outra palavras para não dizer que eu estava gorda. _Um verdadeiro cavalheiro_. – Aí ele falou que era porque a Grace _tava_ crescendo muito aí dentro de você.

– Ele tem razão, filhote. Ontem nós vimos sua irmãzinha e médica disse que ela cresceu um bocado.

No dia anterior, Edward passara o tempo todo ao lado e mais agora, que ele estava definitivamente de "férias" por tempo indeterminado. E assim como a Dra. Shelton sugeriu dias atrás, nós fomos fazer a nova ultrassonografia pré-programada para verificarmos como estava nossa filha.

Ele chegara bem cedo naquela manhã, antes mesmo do sol nascer por completo e Richie se deliciou com a presença do pai já nos primeiros momentos daquela manhã. Ambos se divertiram ao ver as tentativas frustradas de minha mãe na cozinha, no entanto, eu fui capaz de perceber através dos olhos dele que Edward estava apreensivo com o que nos aguardava em poucas horas na maternidade. Conseguimos bem disfarçar até deixarmos nosso filho no colégio, no entanto, assim que Richie saíra do carro a tensão tomou conta do ambiente.

Sabíamos que haviam chances reais de que o prognóstico não fosse tão positivo; que Grace não tivesse evoluído ou até mesmo estivesse sofrendo dentro do meu útero. Que talvez, eu precisasse fazer a cesariana naquele mesmo dia. E por mais que eu tentasse trabalhar meu psicológico, essa possibilidade não me agradava nem um pouco.

No entanto, após os exames descobrimos que a placenta não havia amadurecido ainda mais, que a quantidade de líquido estava normal e que Grace ganhara um pouquinho mais de peso nos últimos dias. Por ora, não haveria mais problema algum em adiar por mais alguns dias a chegada de nossa filha ao mundo. Data esta que já estava marcada: em cinco dias, mais precisamente no dia 03 de fevereiro, finalmente teria minha princesinha em meus braços.

Depois que saímos da maternidade o clima parecia muito mais leve entre nós. Edward improvisara um almoço romântico em um pequeno restaurante italiano que costumávamos ir quando nem tudo era tão financeiramente fácil para nós dois. Conversamos bastante, mas desta vez não houve lágrimas; pelo contrário, nós rimos e sorrimos, relembrando de coisas simples e boas, que nos levaram até onde estamos hoje. Ocupamos a mesa por tanto tempo que só percebemos o restaurante vazio quando era praticamente a hora de pegarmos Richie de volta.

O resto do dia havia sido absolutamente perfeito. Enquanto minha mãe e eu cuidávamos do jantar, Edward e Richie brincaram na neve e só escaparam do quintal quando estava quase anoitecendo, ambos com as faces coradas e os cabelos lotados de flocos de neve. Comemos juntos e depois fomos até a sala, onde nosso filho engatou uma partida de damas com Renee e Edward me ajudou com o trabalho da digitação do livro, o qual estava _muito _atrasado.

O bocejo alto de Richie me tirou do meu devaneio e ele se aninhou melhor na cama para logo em seguida levantar seus olhos sonolentos cor de esmeralda em minha direção. – Tô ficando com sono, mamãe.

Sorri e com cuidado, acomodei o seu rosto nos travesseiros na cabeceira da cama. – Eu sei que você está, bebê. – mesmo que isso exigisse um esforço da minha coluna e uma dor incomoda no baixo-ventre, inclinei sobre ele e deixei um beijo em sua face. – Boa noite, Richie.

– Boa noite, mamãe. Boa noite, Grace.

Não pude resisti em ficar ali mais um pouco, apenas observando-o dormir. A maneira rítmica que o ar entrava e saia em seus pulmões, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos e o breve tremular das pálpebras, revelando que meu menino já estava distante daqui, no mundo dos sonhos.

Não precisei olhar para trás para saber que havia mais alguém aqui comigo. Se aproximando aos poucos, colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros e ficamos em silêncio observando o garotinho à nossa frente, sem nada a dizer.

– É incrível como a cada dia que passa ele está mais parecido com o Edward, não é? – Renee perguntou em uma voz sussurrada, quebrando o silêncio profundo do quarto.

– Sim. Chega até ser estranho ver o quanto eles se parecem. – comentei, enquanto acarinhava a sobrancelha perfeita dele. – Se não fosse pela cor do cabelo, acho que Richie teria sido uma experiência de clone ou algo assim.

– Eu me pergunto como ela será. – Renee falou, descendo uma de suas mãos até minha barriga. – Se teremos alguns genes dos Swan desta vez?

Coloquei a palma por cima da dela e sentimos juntas um pequeno movimento da Grace. – Eu espero que sim, mas alguma coisa me diz que ela será parecida com Edward.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada, porém cobriu os lábios rapidamente com a mão livre. Encarei-a por um momento sem entender, até que ela se controlou um pouco para finalmente voltar a falar – Tomara que você esteja certa... Você sabe, o _karma _é um filho da puta, mesmo.

Em todos esses anos, foram raríssimas as vezes em que ouvi minha mãe praguejando. Por isso, assim que escutei o palavrão vindo dela, me virei de súbito para fitá-la. – Mãe!

– O quê? Eu só estou dizendo a verdade! Já imaginou, ele tendo que encarar a si mesmo em uma menina que ele desde o começo nunca quis?

– Eu pensei que você tivesse o perdoado... – murmurei, sentindo meu coração um pouco mais pesado ao ouvir aquela declaração dela.

Por incrível que pareça, ela sorriu – E eu o perdoei, querida. Eu não tenho idade para ser mãe dele, mas ele é como um filho para mim. Porém, por mais que eu o ame, eu ainda sou a _sogra _dele. E faz parte da minha missão como tal desejar que certas coisas o atormentem, entende?

– Você é horrível, mãe.

Ela sorriu orgulhosamente. – Eu sei disso. Agora vem, chegou a minha vez de levar meu bebê para a cama

– Eu ainda não terminei meu trabalho. – suspirei pesadamente.

– Amanhã você cuida disso, mocinha. – ela revidou enquanto tomava minha mão para me ajudar a levantar – Minha neta precisa que você descanse.

– Mas...

– Nada disso, Bella. Se você voltar a descer, eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que eu irei confiscar aquele maldito computador e só te entregarei de volta quando a Grace estiver com três anos!

Suspirei pesadamente e me deixei ser vencida pelo pedido dela. – Tudo bem, só me deixe ir lá embaixo verificar o alarme.

– Deixe que eu mesma faço isso. – comentou, antes de deixar um beijo em minha testa. – Boa noite, querida.

– Boa noite, mãe.

Mesmo à contragosto – afinal eu ainda tinha quase trezentas páginas para serem digitadas – resolvi seguir o seu conselho. Apesar de não ter feito nada demais o dia todo, acho que o stress de não poder ser capaz de terminar o trabalho antes do nascimento de Grace estava me esgotando mentalmente. Como eu não sabia o quão dependente de mim seria minha filha, meu intuito era acabar com o livro o quanto antes e ficar focada apenas no meu novo bebê, quando ela chegasse ao mundo. Só que em muitos momentos, tinha a impressão de quanto mais eu trabalhava maior se tornava a quantidade de palavras a serem transpassadas para o computador.

De longe, essa era minha principal apreensão; sem incapaz de concluir um trabalho e quebrar a confiança que tanto Rosalie quanto a editora colocaram em mim. E isso estava literalmente tirando o meu sono.

No quarto, eu troquei rapidamente de roupa e tentei fugir o máximo de ver meu reflexo no espelho. Além do inchaço, tinha que admitir que também estava _muito _gorda. No nono mês de minha primeira gravidez, meu maior orgulho era dizer que só tinha aumentado 9kg e três meses depois que o Richie nascera, o corpo (com exceção dos seios, obviamente) tinha voltado a ser exatamente como antes. Desta vez, apenas ao olhar as estrias ao longo da minha barriga, eu duvidada que tivesse a mesma sorte.

Não que estivesse reclamando, afinal Grace era uma dádiva em minha vida, entretanto, eu não podia deixar de me perguntar se Edward ainda se sentiria atraído por mim, quando eu não for mais a mesma.

No entanto, só de pensar nele meu coração se enchia de saudade. A falta que eu sentia dele ao meu lado, principalmente em momentos quando estava prestes a dormir, chegava a ser física. Ter seu peito como travesseiro, conversar sobre coisas banais antes do sono nos dominar, fazer amor e escutar sua voz rouca dizendo que me ama antes de se deixar levar pelo êxtase. Coisas que pareciam simples, contudo estavam fazendo uma falta enorme para mim.

Olhei de relance para a minha mão vazia, sentindo-me um pouco estúpida e precipitada. Da minha aliança, só restara agora a pequena faixa de pele mais clara. Já havia se passado um mês inteiro desde o dia em que eu a entregara para Edward e ainda assim não tinha conseguido me acostumar com a ausência dela; era como se estivesse nua sem ela. E para me deixar pior, não pude deixar de perceber que em momento algum Edward deixou de usar a dele, como se o tempo todo ele ainda acreditasse em nós.

Quantas vezes ao longo dessa última semana enquanto nos despedíamos, o desejo de chamá-lo de volta para casa de uma vez por todas batia, mas sempre me abstinha no último segundo. Não queria nem imaginar o quanto Richie ficaria desapontado, se acaso lhes déssemos esperanças de uma volta nossa apenas para frustrá-lo no final.

Mesmo que isso parecesse uma possibilidade cada vez menor a cada dia.

Talvez nunca pudesse esquecer esse meses sombrios em nosso casamento, porém eu já havia o perdoado e estava disposta a um recomeço. Então, por que eu ainda tinha tanto receio de voltarmos a viver juntos? Lógico que seria confuso para Richie, afinal foram há menos de três semanas que nós dois contamos-lhe que estávamos nos divorciando. Todavia, tenho certeza que ele ficariam absurdamente feliz se disséssemos que estávamos voltando atrás em nossa decisão.

Era até fácil imaginar nossa pequena família, aprendendo juntos a como lidar com um bebê especial. Compartilhando medos e felicidade, lidando com a curiosidade e o preconceito que com toda a certeza nos teríamos que enfrentar em algum ponto. Só de pensar nisso, eu me sentia mais forte só por saber que Edward e Richie estarão ao meu lado, se eu vier em algum ponto a fraquejar mediante a esta longa jornada.

Acho que a única razão que me impedia de ligar para ele agora, pedindo para que ele voltasse era o fato de não ter ainda certeza da profundidade dos sentimentos de Edward pela nossa filha. Ele havia aceitado, no entanto, eu não vira o amor em seus gestos. Lógico que ele acariciava minha barriga ou tentava sentir os movimentos dela, porém não existia brilho em seus olhos quando falávamos sobre ela. Existia carinho e preocupação, mas era inegável que nem de longe havia aquela empolgação e atenção excessiva como foi quando estava grávida de Richie.

Embora isso não justificasse nada... E o mais importante: era nítido que ele estava tentando. Ele não podia criar sentimentos tão profundos em tão pouco tempo, não era?

Sem pensar mais nas consequências, peguei meu celular no criado-mudo e liguei para ele. Mordi meu lábio enquanto esperava a chamada ser atendida, mas em momento algum estava me sentindo receosa pelo que estava fazendo. Na verdade, parece que minha pequena epifania tornava-se mais forte enquanto aguardava pela voz dele.

Quando finalmente Edward atendeu, sua voz era alarmada, no entanto solonenta. – _Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? A bebê está bem?_

– Calma, Edward. – eu respondi sorrindo. – Nós duas estamos bem. Você estava dormindo?

– _Não... Estava só lendo alguma coisa._ – ele retrucou, ainda desconfiado.

– Acho que a leitura não está tão empolgante assim, não é?

Finalmente ele riu, parecendo mais aliviado. – _Eu acho que sim, baby. Eu só tomei um susto quando vi o seu nome no visor do celular. _

– Desculpa, eu não quis acordar você. – sibilei, sentindo minhas bochechas quentes – Mas é que eu quero te perguntar uma coisa e acho que não podia esperar até amanhã por isso.

– S_em problemas. O que é?_

Tomei uma respiração profunda, antes que a coragem se esvaecesse de mim. – Queria saber se você ainda tem minha aliança. Acho que já está na hora de voltar a usá-la.

A linha ficou em completo silêncio por um bom tempo, tanto que cheguei a cogitar que a chamada havia sido encerrada. E então, quando estava prestes a chamar por seu nome outra vez, que ele finalmente falou. – _Você... está falando sério?_

– Sim, Edward. Prometemos que iríamos tentar, não foi? Então talvez seja a hora de tê-la de volta. – afirmei antes de acrescentar. – E sinceramente, eu me sinto estranha sem ela no meu dedo.

– _Eu pensei que você nunca mais iria pedi-la de volta. _

– E perder meu valioso anel comprado a quarenta e cinco dólares na porta da capela em Vegas? De jeito nenhum!

Em resposta, ele riu alto. – _E seria muito precipitado de minha parte se eu fosse te entregar ela agora? _

– Por mais que a ideia seja tentadora é melhor não. – afirmei, mesmo que uma certa parte de mim estivesse louca para que ele viesse. – Posso esperar até amanhã, eu acho.

– _Obrigado, Bella. Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim._

– Para mim também, Edward. Eu amo você.

– _Eu também de amo, baby. Muito mais do que você pode imaginar._

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa boba com Edward, os bocejos começaram a escapar dos meus lábios. Mas, mesmo assim, eu me recusava a encerrar o telefonema e ter que lidar com a solidão daquele quarto. E foi assim, como dois adolescentes que ficamos com os celulares ligados, apenas escutando a respiração um do outro, nos embalando para uma merecida noite de sono.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que eu percebi logo depois que despertei, foi o celular descarregado do meu lado da cama e não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo daquela forma. Mesmo que a bateria estivesse menos da metade ontem à noite, acho que nossa "conversa" tinha durado alguma horas noite a dentro para que ele estivesse naquele estado. Era impressionante a forma como eu tinha dormido bem, a ponto de sequer me levantar para ir até o banheiro. E por mais que minha bexiga estivesse reclamando nesse exato instante, tinha valido e muito a pena dormir por quase 7 horas seguidas.

Ao descer, resolvi preparar o café-da-manhã: nada muito elaborado além de frutas, torradas, ovos, suco de laranja e café. Enquanto cozinhava, havia um sorriso fixo em meus lábios e tudo o que eu podia pensar era em ver o quanto antes _meu marido._

Só a ideia de poder me referir a ele desta forma outra vez fazia com que eu me sentisse boba de felicidade.

Já estava terminando de por a mesa quando a campainha soou. Praticamente joguei a jarra de todo o jeito da mesa e tentei ir o mais rápido que meu imenso corpo me permitia, só por saber que era ele quem estaria ali. E ao abrir a porta, meu fôlego já escasso foi completamente sugado pela boca dele, que imediatamente tomou a minha com sofreguidão.

Meus dedos foram ágeis ao ir para os cabelos em sua nuca, puxando-o para ainda mais perto de mim e isso fez com que Edward soltasse um gemido rouco no fundo de sua garganta. De alguma maneira, ele conseguiu entrar e fechar a porta sem sequer interromper o nosso beijo. Estava tão embriagada pelo sabor de sua língua provocando a minha que a última coisa que me importava eram quais os métodos que ele tinha para conseguir fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu me sentia completa outra vez. Era inegável que Edward era a outra parte de mim e eu nunca estaria realizada se não houvesse a presença dele ao meu lado. Poderia parecer um tanto que dependente, no entanto, não podia negar esse fato.

Por fim, eu já estava me sentindo um tanto que zonza, não sei se devido ao fato da embriaguez que nosso beijo me proporcionava ou ao fato do ar estar escasso eu meus pulmões. Edward percebeu que de certa forma eu estava meio que me apoiando nele e abrandou o contato de nossos lábios, permitindo que eu pudesse respirar outra vez. E quando nos separamos, não evitei segurar um sorriso ao notar que eu não era a única sem fôlego ali.

– Oi. – ele sibilou ao recostar sua testa na minha e exibir um sorriso perfeitamente torto.

– Oi. – gaguejei de volta a medida em que meu coração acelerava em disparada dentro de minha caixa torácica.

– Então, eu trouxe o que você me pediu. – disse, passando seus dedos pela minha face até colocar algumas mechas da franja crescida atrás de minha orelha.

Meu sorriso se ampliou exponencialmente. – E cadê ela?

Edward riu, puxando uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso de trás do seu jeans e abrindo-a. Revi outra vez aquele fino e simples anel, o único que achamos nas redondezas naquela tarde quando resolvemos nos casar: duas faixas douradas que não haviam nenhuma garantia de durabilidade, no entanto era exatamente o que precisávamos naquele momento

Com toda a certeza, aquelas eram alianças feitas para a grande maioria dos casamentos que aconteciam em Las Vegas: meteóricos. Não tinha necessidade que elas durassem tanto, uma vez que os próprios matrimônios não passavam de alguns meses. Contudo, e por mais inacreditável que pareça, nossos anéis permaneciam do mesmo jeito nesses oito anos juntos. Dentre tantas, essas alianças eram uma verdadeira exceção.

_Nós _éramos uma exceção.

Delicadamente, Edward tomou minha mão esquerda e beijou meu dedo anelar antes de empurrar de volta a aliança para o seu devido lugar. Entretanto, o que nenhum de nós esperava era que a mesma não coubesse mais no lugar ao qual pertencia.

– Não acredito nisso! – retruquei com raiva – Caramba, eu engordei _tanto _assim?!

– Amor, você não está gorda e sim incha-

– Não ouse dizer que eu estou inchada, Masen! – interrompi, mal-humorada. – Você mesmo _viu _meu peso e eu estou com quase 70 quilos! Se eu tivesse que ficar só mais um mês grávida, provavelmente eu estaria pesando mais do que você!

Edward rolou os olhos. – Bella, você só devia se preocupar com essas coisas depois que a Grace estiver aqui.

Bufei mal humorada e voltei a encarar o anel que estava um pouco além da metade do meu dedo. Talvez, quem sabe usando um pouco de creme ou detergente, ele voltaria para o mesmo lugar de antes, enfim, eu não podia ter engordado tanto em alguns meses...

– Eu fico com isso. – Edward disse, pegando minha mão de volta para retirar o anel emperrado. – Depois que a Grace estiver aqui eu faço questão de te devolver. A não ser que você se oponha a uma aliança nova.

– De jeito nenhum. Eu espero pela minha.

Edward colocou em dedo embaixo do meu queixo e flexionou um pouco seus joelho, para que nossos olhares ficassem pareados. – Você sabe que eu ainda quero _oficializar _o que nos temos, certo? De dar um casamento de verdade, como você merece.

– Nada pode ser mais oficial do que já é, Edward. – Respondi, colocando minha palma sobre sua bochecha, sentido a barba por fazer pinicando minha pele. – Não preciso de uma festa nem nada. As provas de que o nosso amor já foi abençoado por Deus são o Richie e essa garotinha aqui dentro.

Automaticamente, tanto suas mãos quantos seus olhos se voltaram para minha barriga e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. – Obrigado, Bella. por não ter desistido dela... ou de nós.

– Eu não podia. De nenhum dos dois.

Depois disso, foi fácil nossos lábios se encontrarem outra vez, todavia em um beijo muito mais calmo, que apesar de não ter a paixão exacerbada como antes, me trazia conforto e segurança. E isso era tudo o que eu mais necessitada quando estava ao lado de Edward.

– Bella querida, quem é que... Oh! – Renee disse, fazendo com que Edward e eu nos afastássemos, apesar de já termos sidos pegos nos flagra. – Eu devia saber que era você, Edward.

– Bom dia, Renee. – ele murmurou, levando a mão até a nuca, todo sem jeito.

Minha mãe cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mas mantinha um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. – Não precisam ficar envergonhados, eu já os vi em uma situação bem pior antes.

– Mãe! – bradei, sentindo minhas bochechas ardendo à medida em que Edward ria alto, provavelmente lembrando a cena que aconteceu no dia de Ação de Graças há cinco anos atrás, quando ele e eu resolvemos _dar uma volta_ na floresta e fomos pegos pela minha mãe, transando há poucos metros da casa dos meus pais.

Renee deu de ombros e apontou em direção a cozinha. – Vocês fiquem a vontade enquanto eu vejo o que é esse cheiro de queimado.

– As torradas! – Eu lembrei, batendo minha mão na testa.

Nós seguimos os três até a cozinha, que estava incensada pelo odor pertinente de pão queimado. Eu tentei ajudar a terminar o que começara, mas minha mãe tomou as rédeas da situação, fazendo com que eu me sentasse e apenas aguardasse pelo desjejum. Não demorou muito até Richie se juntar ao grupo, completamente extasiado por encontrar o pai já nas primeiras horas daquela manhã.

O clima da refeição foi leve, onde Richie tomava conta de grande parte da conversa ao contar todos os seus planos para aquele dia. E mesmo após todos nós comermos, permanecemos ali mesmo e durante todo esse tempo , a mão de Edward segurava firmemente a minha. Era tudo tão normal, como se os últimos meses sequer tivessem existido em nossas vidas.

Porém, a obrigação me fez levantar da cadeira e finalmente voltar ao trabalho. Ouvi protestos tanto da minha mãe quanto de Edward, porém, de forma alguma poderia abrir mão de algo que tinha me comprometido a fazer. Assim que terminei de comer, voltei direto para o laptop, me concentrando para terminar pelo menos mais cem páginas digitadas naquele dia.

Nesse meio tempo, Edward dividia sua atenção entre Richie e eu: ora inventava algo para distrair o nosso filho, ora vinha me perguntar qualquer coisa e até mesmo se prontificar para me ajudar. No entanto, ele nem poderia me auxiliar muito, uma vez que quando ele tentou ler o texto, mal conseguia decifrar os escritos nos cadernos.

Depois de algumas horas digitando sempre na mesma posição desconfortável devido a imensa barriga, minha mãe me forçou a me levantar um pouco afim de não aumentar ainda mais o inchaço em minha pernas. Senti um pouco de vertigem por me erguer tão rápido, mas na mesma velocidade em que me atingiu, esta também foi embora. Mas não sem antes receber atenção extrema tanto de Renee quando de Edward. Provavelmente isso ocorreu devido a minha pressão arterial, que infelizmente se mantinha alta o tempo todo, apesar das medicações que tomava para controla-la.

Essa era a pior parte da minha gestação: a forma como todas as pessoas me tratavam como se eu fosse uma doente terminal, que exigia cuidados além da conta. Eu não me sentia nem um pouco mimada ou lisonjeada com tanta atenção, mas sim como uma criança levada que sempre era repreendida toda as vezes que tentava se aventurar além do que devia.

Eu me sentia um tanto que estúpida dando voltas ao redor da casa, caminhando praticamente como uma pata, para a diversão de Richie. Ao me movimentar desta maneira, eu só tinha a impressão de que estava perdendo tempo e percebendo isso, Edward sugeriu que fôssemos ao lago para caminhar um pouco e almoçar. Porém, abdiquei imediatamente desta ideia uma vez que o frio lá fora estava insuportável e nada faria com que saísse de casa naquele momento. Foi então que minha mãe sugeriu que ele me ajudasse a começar a organização da maleta que eu levaria para a maternidade e apesar de achar muito cedo, não pude resistir a ficar um pouco mais a sós com Edward, enquanto Renee distraia nosso filho fazendo sanduiches para o almoço.

No quarto, Edward pegou a bolsa lilás do fundo do guarda-roupas enquanto eu me decidia entre quais peças deveria levar. De fato, eu tinha muitas opções de roupinhas ao ponto de me sentir culpada, pois provavelmente Grace cresceria muito rápido e perderia tudo aquilo mais rápido ainda.

Notando minha frustração diante a tantos conjuntinhos, Edward me abraçou por trás e apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro. – O que foi, amor?

– Eu não sei o que levar! Deve existir aqui mais de 20 opções de roupas diferentes só para a saída da maternidade e agora eu meio que me sinto idiota por ter gasto tanto dinheiro.

Ele riu e beijou a lateral do meu pescoço. – Acho que não posso te ajudar muito com isso... Então, enquanto você não se decide, porque não começamos a organizar pelas coisas mais simples, como as fraldas por exemplo?

– Sim, você pode pegar umas seis para mim, na última gaveta do cômoda?

Assim como eu pedi, ele foi até o local e gemeu quando viu toda quantidade de fraldas em tecido e a infinidade de pacotes descartáveis. – Se eu disser que esqueci por completo como é que se troca a fralda de um bebê, você me julgaria?

– Não. Mas nada como a prática para que você volte a ficar _expert _ no assunto. – respondi com um sorriso.

– Bem, pelo menos por enquanto, eu não vou precisar me preocupar em acordar no meio da madrugada para fazer isto. – ele comentou, forçando um sorriso que nem de longe atingia seus olhos.

Por um momento, eu não soube o que dizer: a tristeza eminente no olhar dele com uma declaração tão simples me pegou desprevenida. Afinal, eu tinha pedido de volta a nossa aliança, mas até então, não tínhamos decidido como continuaríamos a partir de agora, ou como contaríamos ao Richie da nossa reconciliação. Uma parte muito pequena de mim ainda estava morrendo de receio: de que eu havia lhe perdoado rápido demais, que ele poderia voltar a agir mal em relação a Grace. No entanto, eu o conhecia há mais de 15 anos e nada me fazia crer que ele voltaria a ser tão obtuso. Edward havia mudado tanto desde aquela última visita a Forks. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido na vida dele, quebrando antigos dogmas e preconceitos que nos levaram a nos afastar.

Apesar de tudo, nós havíamos amadurecido e muito com tudo isso. Esse havia sido talvez o obstáculo mais complicado que enfrentamos em nosso casamento, mas apesar de toda dificuldade, conseguimos superá-lo. Talvez estivesse na hora de pensar no futuro e colocar um ponto final nessa fase obscura de nossa relação.

Ele ainda estava de costas para mim, agachado na frente da gaveta quando eu falei – Você não acha mesmo que irei ficar acordando sozinha todas as noites quando a Grace chorar, não é?

Isso imediatamente chamou a atenção dele, fazendo com que ele se virasse em minha direção. – O quê?

– Não há razão para ficarmos separados por mais tempo. – afirmei e apesar do receio, fui convicta em minha decisão – Eu quero você aqui, comigo e com o Richie: nós precisamos de você. E quero que quando a Grace chegar aqui, nós quatro juntos sejamos a família que ela merece e precisa.

Edward permaneceu mudo, apenas me encarando como se não tivesse escutado absolutamente nada do que eu falara. De repente, comecei a pensar que talvez não fosse exatamente isso que ele quisesse.

Limpei a garganta e desviei meu olhar dele – Sei que pode ser meio de repente, então se você quiser mais tempo para pensar e ou...

Enquanto eu divagava, mal percebi que Edward havia se levantado e vindo parar a minha frente. Minhas palavras foram interrompidas assim que eu vi o sorriso resplandecente em seu rosto que imediatamente foi refletido em meu próprio rosto. Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos para me beijar, sendo essa toda a resposta que eu necessitava naquele momento.

– Então, eu posso mesmo ficar aqui? – ele perguntou empolgado, seus olhos brilhando pela excitação do momento.

– Não exatamente aqui. A não ser que você não se importe tanto em dividir com a senhorita Masen. – comentei divertida.

– Não, eu prefiro mil vezes voltar a dormir na mesma cama que a _senhora _Masen. – ele retrucou, descendo suas mãos até o meu quadril.

Suspirei profundamente, sentindo todos os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiarem. – Edward... – sibilei, quase como um gemido saudoso.

– Eu sei, amor. – ele murmurou, colando as nossas testas. – Sexo de reconciliação só daqui a algumas semanas.

Dei um tapinha em seu ombros, mesmo que na verdade eu desejasse isso tanto quanto ele – É só nisso que você pensa?

Ele deu de ombros, – Depois de quase quatro meses sem transar, não é como se _pudesse_ pensar em outra coisa.

– Você é idiota mesmo.

– Um idiota que você ama. – ele rebateu, colocando pequenos selinhos em meus lábios.

– Mais do que você imagina. – sussurrei, antes de voltar a beijá-lo com mais entusiasmo.

Mas muito cedo, ele interrompeu o beijo abruptamente e me olhou de forma espantada. – Você sentiu isso?

– O que?

Invés de me responder ele simplesmente levou suas mãos a minha barriga, espalmando-as bem perto do meu umbigo. E não demorou nem um pouco para que ele sentisse o que tanto desejava: os movimentos de nossa filha em meu ventre. Um sorriso deslumbrado apareceu em seu rosto à medida em que ele sentia os leves chutinhos de nossa menina sobre a sua palma.

– É tão devagar... – ele retrucou, mudando a posição de suas mãos de acordo com os movimentos dela.

– A maioria das vezes é assim. – comentei, olhando para o local em que nos tocávamos. – Acho que posso contar nos dedos às vezes em que ela se mexeu com um pouquinho mais de intensidade. Totalmente diferente do Richie, que não conseguia parar quieto nem um minuto sequer.

– Uma pequena dama. – ele comentou, voltando a olhar para mim com os olhos brilhando tamanha a emoção que sentia. – Finalmente eu pude sentir você, Grace _Sem-Nome-do-Meio_ Masen.

Ergui uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente. – E quem te disse que ela não tem nome do meio?

– Você já escolheu? – ele perguntou, me levando até a poltrona de amamentação, onde eu me sentei confortavelmente.

– Na verdade ainda não – comentei distraidamente a medida que ele voltava a se agachar, agora bem a minha frente. –, mas eu estive pensando em alguns.

Ele não parou de acariciar minha barriga, mesmo que Grace já nem estivesse mais se movimentando. – Quais?

– Eu pensei em Elizabeth, – disparei, um tanto que insegura quanto à sua reação para o uso do nome que pertencera também a mãe dele.

– Grace Elizabeth... – ele comentou com uma leve careta. – Parece um nome meio velho pra uma menina, não?

– Pensei nesse porque nós sempre dissemos que se um dia tivéssemos uma filha, ela se chamaria Beth. E você sempre quis fazer uma homenagem a sua mãe.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não se trata de fazer homenagens, Bella, mas sim de achar um nome adequado para ela. Para mim ela _já é_ Grace e não me vejo chamando-a de outra maneira. E com toda certeza, eu não gostaria que ela tivesse a combinação de nome de uma senhora de 80 anos.

– Tudo bem então, e o que você me sugere?

– Isabella. – ele disparou com um sorriso.

No mesmo instante, cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito em uma atitude teimosa – Sem chance. Escolha outro

– Qual é o problema de Isabella? – ele rebateu.

– Foi você mesmo que disse que não se tratava de escolher um nome só por escolher! Tem que ser algo que tenha a ver com ela.

– Mas eu gosto de Isabella. _Muito_, por sinal.

Rolei os olhos indiferente. – Não, Edward. Outro.

Ele deu de ombros. – Chloe? Heather? Sophia? Rachel? – ele sugeriu e para cada uma delas eu fiz um careta. Em resposta, ele suspirou alto antes de dizer. – Ok, então quais são as _suas _opções?

– Eu gosto muito de Charlotte. – comentei ligeiramente.

Edward afundou a cabeça em meu colo e para minha surpresa disparou – Por favor, qualquer um menos este!

– Por que não? – inquiri enquanto acariciava distraída a sua nuca. – Alguma ex-namorada que eu não saiba?

– Não, nenhuma ex no histórico com esse nome.

– E qual é o motivo?

Mesmo murmurando contra o tecido pesado do moletom que eu usava, consegui definir suas palavras. – Eu não saberia lidar com duas pessoas chamadas _Charlie_ em um mesmo ambiente.

Isso me fez gargalhar alto, a ponto de me assustar com minha própria risada. Ele levantou seu rosto e apesar de fingir resignação, era óbvio que ele estava apenas brincando. Na verdade, eu estava adorando esse clima leve e distraído entre nós, exatamente como antigamente.

– Bem, parece que nossa filha vai continuar sem nome. – ele disse, chamando de volta a minha atenção.

– Eu só queria mais tempo até me decidir. – comentei, olhando para a protuberância a minha frente. – Só mais uns 15 dias, como previsto logo no início.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se franziram em confusão. – Grace estava prevista para o dia 14 de Fevereiro?

– É. – comentei surpresa. – Caramba, eu nem tinha notado isso, mas a Grace poderia ter nascido no dia dos namorados.

– Dia de São Valentim... – Edward falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– _Valentina_? – indaguei simplesmente e notei que o sorriso dele se ampliara um pouco com a ideia.

– O que você acha?

– É um lindo nome para uma menina. – retruquei comigo mesma. – Mas qual será o significado?

Mal tinha acabado de proferir esta pergunta e Edward já caçava seu Iphone no bolso, digitando rapidamente alguma coisa no visor e em poucos instantes, ele começou a ler em voz alta. – "Valentina: origem latina. Significado: Forte. Vigorosa e cheia de disposição."

– É um nome forte, literalmente.

Edward sorriu. – Graça e Força. – comentou, tocando a lateral de minha barriga – Acho que é exatamente isto que essa mocinha precisa.

– Grace Valentina. – murmurei e a combinação dos dois nomes me pareceu simples e certa em meus lábios. – Grace Valentina Masen

– _Nossa filha_. – Edward falou para logo em seguida deixar um pequeno beijo, logo acima do meu umbigo e pousar sua cabeça contra minha barriga, como se desejasse escutar algo ali dentro.

Aquele gesto significava muito para mim. Não precisava de palavras ou promessas de Edward; a maior garantia de que ele aceitara nossa filha, da maneira que nos foi enviada era justamente aquela pequena atitude dele. Algo tão pequeno e banal, mas que para mim estava carregado de significado e ajudaram a dissipar qualquer receio que ainda restasse em mim.

O quietude entre nós só foi interrompida por conta de passos apressados de Richie vindo do corredor. Edward se afastou minimamente e enxugou com seu polegar uma lágrima que eu mesma não tinha percebido que escorrera pelo meu rosto. – O que foi? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

Eu apenas sorri. – Nada. Tudo está absolutamente perfeito.

Antes que ele pudesse replicar a minha afirmação, nosso filho apareceu como rompante na porta. – Pai, mãe, a vovó mandou dizer que o almoço tá pronto.

– Nós já vamos, campeão. – Edward disse ao se levantar e me ofereceu sua mão para me ajudar.

– Você tá chorando, mamãe? – Richie perguntou assim que me viu fungando e voltou sua atenção para Edward, encarando-o de forma dura. – _Você _fez ela chorar de novo?

– Não! – Edward e eu dissemos em uníssono e sorrimos um em direção ao outro.

– E porque então você tá com o olho molhado? – ele retrucou. – Você _tava_ chorando, sim!

Aproximei-me do meu garotinho, – Richie, meu amor, você tem razão. Eu estava chorando, mas não porque estou triste. Para falar a verdade, – olhei por cima do ombro em direção a Edward e sorri. – seu pai e eu temos algumas notícias muito boa para contar a vocês. E foi isso que me deixou emocionada.

Ele ainda olhava para nós dois de forma desconfiada, formando um pequeno vinco entre as suas sobrancelhas. – O que foi?

– Bem, – Edward começou, se vindo até onde nós estávamos para pegar nosso filho em seu colo. – estávamos conversando aqui e decidimos que nós vamos... voltar a ser como éramos antes, entende?

Logicamente, Richie não tinha noção do que ele queria dizer. – Como assim?

– O que o seu pai quer dizer e que nós dois vamos voltar a ficar juntos, Richie. – afirmei, trocando rapidamente um olhar cúmplice com Edward. – Como namorado e namorada, entende?

Ele rolou os olhos dramaticamente. – Mas isso eu já sabia!

– Como é?! – Edward inquiriu, tão surpreso quanto eu.

– Eu vi você beijando a mamãe ontem. E depois de ontem também, quando vocês me levaram pra escola.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentando e notei que Edward apertava firme os lábios, tentando impedir uma risada que provavelmente estava ameaçando eclodir. Eu pensava que estávamos sendo cautelosos com nossas atitudes, principalmente por conta de Richie, contudo parece de discrição tinha sido a última coisa que conseguimos ter nos últimos dias.

Limpei minha garganta e voltei a prestar atenção em nosso filho, que nos fitava com uma careta adoravelmente enfezada. – Richard, o que nós estamos tentando te dizer é que seu pai e eu vamos voltar a morar juntos. Vamos tentar viver como era antes, só que agora com a presença de sua irmãzinha também.

Finalmente, um sorriso se espalhou pela face de Richie. – Você vai dormir aqui hoje? A gente pode ficar acordado até tarde? Posso dormir no quarto de vocês? Melhor! A gente pode fazer um acampamento de lençol na sala!

– Ok, amigão, mais tarde nós vamos pensar nisso. – Edward disse, impedindo o pequeno falatório de Richie. – e então, ele jogou nosso filho em um dos ombros e arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada. – Agora eu só penso em _detonar _todosos sanduiches que a vovó fez!

Antes de sair do quarto, Edward me deu um pequeno selinho e juntos nós rimos do som de nojo que Richie proferiu. Finalmente, tudo parecia no seu lugar; a volta do som das risadas dos _meus _meninos pela casa, ser livre para poder beijar e ser beijada livremente sem precaução alguma. Depois de tantos meses de tensão, por um momento cheguei a temer aquela perfeição toda. Que a qualquer momento eu poderia acordar e cair em mim que não houvera mudança. Que eu ainda estava em Forks, depois de ter abandonado esta mesma casa há algumas semanas atrás.

Contudo, eu não me permitiria mais pensar sobre isso. Como o próprio Edward dissera, era hora de novo começos. A chegada de Grace não significava simplesmente a vinda de uma bebê especial em nossas vidas; e representava também uma nova fase de nossas vidas, onde provavelmente existir dificuldades, mas que com toda certeza seriam superadas através do amor, da compreensão e da promessa de que permaneceríamos juntos. Sempre.

[...]

Depois de comer, eu fui direto para o computador mesmo com as caretas que Edward e Renee fizeram para a minha decisão. Não havia chegado nem perto daquilo que prometera e não podia deixar de ficar desesperada por ter não cumprido meu compromisso com a editora. E agora, como se não bastasse a supervisão de Renee, eu ganhara também a de Edward. De forma alguma eu poderia voltar a pegar o notebook durante a madrugada para adiantar um pouco mais do trabalho

Edward e Richie subiram para jogar um pouco de videogame e minha mãe aproveitou o momento livre para terminar umas botinhas de tricô para Grace. O mais engraçado nisso tudo era que apesar de seus esforços, eu não tinha percebido nem um avanço dentre aquele emaranhado de lã branca. Contudo eu nada disse e deixei com que ela me fizesse companhia enquanto eu me concentrava no trabalho. E apesar da tagarelice infinita de Renee, em momento algum eu me sentia incomodada com suas divagações a respeito de qualquer coisa. Às vezes, o fato de tê-la falando constantemente ajudava a não sucumbir ao sono, que parecia ser um estado constante em meu corpo nesta fase final da gravidez.

Por fim, a tarde acabou se passando mais rápido do que eu imaginava e logo o anoitecer chegou sobre o céu de Chicago. Eu consegui adiantar um pouco mais o texto e com muito orgulho de mim mesma, percebi que só faltavam oito páginas para atingir a meta que tinha estipulado para o dia. Minha vontade era continuar escrevendo até acabar tudo, porém meu estômago roncou alto. Eu estava _morrendo _de fome e com um desejo louco de comer pizza a la Chicago, para o total desespero da minha mãe e de Edward.

– Bella, amor... – Edward retrucou quando sugeri que fossemos todos a uma pizzaria a poucos quarteirões de casa. – talvez seja melhor não.

–– Por favor, Edward, vai ser só um pedacinho!

Ele imediatamente olhou para Renee em busca de reforços. – Isabella, você sabe a quantidade de sódio que tem nessas coisas! E você não está em condições de se arriscar, querida.

– Eu me comportei muito bem nos últimos dias. E a própria médica disse que eu poderia comer de vez em quando!

– Por favor, papai! – Richie reforçou o meu apelo, usando sua melhor carinha de cãozinho abandonado. – Leva a gente pra sair, por favor, papai!

Ele bufou resignado e voltou a fitar a minha mãe. – Desculpe, Renee, mas eu não consigo dizer não para eles.

– Tudo bem, – ela disse ao se levantar do sofá – Não posso negar que estou louca para comer umas pizzas de verdade por aqui.

Não demorou muito para nós nos agasalharmos e partimos até a pizzaria, onde eu nem pude me deliciar tanto quanto eu gostaria por conta da supervisão ferrenha de Edward. No entanto, foi bom fazer algo em família outra vez, sem precisar reprimir mais os gestos carinhosos como segurar na mão deitar minha cabeça no ombro dele. Parecia até que todo o peso extra que eu tinha ganhado ao longo desses tinha se dizimado e eu podia me sentir leve outra vez.

Antes de voltarmos para casa, Renee insistiu em nos fotografar, insistindo que eu não tinha nenhuma imagem minha grávida de Grace. Lógico que tentei evitar, lembrando-lhe das fotos do aniversário de Richie, embora nada disso foi suficiente para fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia. E mesmo que eu estivesse sem maquiagem, com uma roupa terrível e quase vinte quilos mais gorda, minha mãe me fez ficar ao lado de Edward - o preceito da beleza do sexo masculino - forçando um sorriso e fingido não me sentir desconfortável naquela situação.

Vendo que eu não estava muito à vontade, Edward encerrou a sessão constrangedora de minha mãe, alegando que já estava na hora de Richie dormir e por sorte, nosso filho bocejou alto neste momento, enfatizando as palavras dele. Ele pagou a conta e saiu correndo para o estacionamento, afim de pegar logo o carro. Lá fora, a leve nevasca havia se transformado em um temporal pesado e quando ele conseguiu parar o carro à frente da pizzaria, Edward parecia que tinha acabado de sair do banho. Liguei o aquecedor no máximo e tomei uma de suas mãos nas minhas, sentindo o quão fria ela estava.

– Desculpa, Edward, eu não sabia que iria chover tanto assim. – murmurei, me sentindo péssima por tê-lo feito sair de casa só por conta de um desejo absurdo.

– Não seja boba, amor. – ele retrucou, erguendo nossas mãos unidas para colocar um pequeno beijo em minha palma. – Eu me diverti hoje à noite.

– Ok, só lembre-se que isso não foi um encontro e que seu filho e sua sogra estão bem aqui no banco de trás. – Renee disparou, fazendo todos rirem.

Ao chegarmos em casa, minha mãe disse que já estava com sono e se despediu de todos com um beijo na face e foi direto para o quarto dormir. Já Richie sequer lembrou da promessa de acampamento na sala e agiu automaticamente, quase como um sonâmbulo enquanto Edward e eu assistíamos seus movimentos vagarosos ao se preparar para dormir. Depois de ter escovado os dentes e vestir seu pijama, ele caiu na cama como um pesinho morto e em poucos segundo já estava dormindo profundamente.

Saímos do quarto de Richie e assim que fechamos a porta, nos fomos acometidos por um momento estranho, sem saber o que dizer um para o outro. Era quase como se estivéssemos pisando em ovos em torno um do outro, sem ter ideia de qual seria o próximo passo a partir de agora.

– Você precisa se trocar ou então vai acabar ficando resfriado. – comecei, apontado para a camisa ensopada que ele ainda usava.

Edward olhou para sua roupa e coçou a cabeça, ainda sem jeito – Eu sei, mas eu acho que não tenho mais nada por aqui.

– Na verdade tem sim. Tem algumas camisetas e cuecas suas no meu lado do closet. Mas se você quiser voltar para o hotel...

– Não! – ele interrompeu-me abruptamente. – Bem, a não ser que você prefira que eu volte.

Eu ri devido a estranheza da situação. Nós conhecíamos um ao outro tanto quanto nossos próprios reflexos e agora estávamos agindo como dois adolescentes que acabaram de se encontrar pela primeira vez.

– Olha só, foi você mesmo que disse que queria voltar a dividir a cama comigo. Então, se é assim, você terá dividi-la com isso aqui também, – comentei, apontando para a minha barriga imensa. – por mais alguns dias.

Edward me puxou em sua direção e respondeu – Se esse é o único problema, eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Juntos fomos para o quarto e Edward foi o primeiro a se trocar enquanto eu o esperava sentada aqui na cama. Era um tanto bobo da minha parte, mas me sentia nervosa com a presença dele outra vez neste quarto. Não que eu estivesse arrependida, no entanto não podia deixar de me sentir insegura, afinal faziam-se meses desde quando dividimos o mesmo leito.

Tanto havia se passado entre nós desde o último momento que estivemos aqui. Tantas brigas, tantas discussões... Sei que não devia ficar relembrando o passado, mas era impossível reter aquelas memórias eternamente. Talvez o tempo seria capaz de me fazer esquecer, no entanto, ainda era muito recente para apagar por completo tudo que passamos.

Estava tão concentrada em meus próprios pensamentos que eu só percebi que Edward saíra do banheiro quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado, colocando um beijo em minha bochecha. Os fios de seu cabelo ainda molhados e o perfume do meu sabonete sobre sua pele me fizeram sorrir e dissipar um pouquinho que seja de toda essa insegurança.

– Cansada? – ele perguntou, afastando meu cabelo dos meus ombros e beijando a base do meu pescoço.

– Nem tanto, mas acho que depois que eu tomar banho, eu definitivamente só irei acordar amanhã.

– Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, – ele rebateu, espalmando minha barriga. – dormir seria a última coisa que faríamos.

Sorri, um ruído gutural saiu de meus lábios assim que ele beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Edward...

– Ok. É melhor paramos por aqui. – ele encerrou. – Não vamos começar o que não podemos dar continuidade.

– Não fiz absolutamente nada. Foi você que chegou me atacando!

– Atacando, huh? – ele sibilou e antes que eu me desse conta, ele já estava fazendo cócegas em minha axila, meu ponto fraco para isso.

Apesar de _odiar_ quando ele fazia isso, eu não podia negar que ria alto, tentando me desvencilhar dele. Tarefa essa, quase impossível, levando-se em consideração que eu tinha uma circunferência enorme que me impedia de ser mais ágil. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia evitar que ele continuasse as provocações insistente de seus dedos sob minha pele. Edward tinha essa mania um tanto infantil de sempre me provocar fazendo isso... E era algo que até hoje eu não sabia definir ao certo se gostava ou não quando ele me pegava de surpresa assim.

Foi só quando eu senti um incomodo no meu baixo ventre que eu consegui balbuciar entre os arquejos por ar. – Edward, pára! Eu vou... fazer xixi!

Magicamente, suas mãos abrandaram e finalmente ele beijou minha testa antes de me soltar por completo. – Eu te amo, Bella.

– Eu também de amo, Edward. – murmurei de volta e me apressei em sair da cama, sentindo um incômodo maior do que que esperava. – Volto logo.

– Se passar mais do que 15 minutos eu irei te buscar.

Sorri e caminhei desajeitadamente até o vaso, sentindo uma compressão bem mais intensa do que geralmente sentia. Arranquei minha calcinha às pressas e sentei-me no vaso esperando o fluxo aliviante do xixi, mas no entanto o que eu vi ao olhar de relance para a calcinha que eu vestia ,fez meu coração congelar.

Sobre o tecido de algodão branco, havia uma mancha escura de sangue em um tom de vermelho carmim.

Com o coração já batendo em um rompante, levei minha mão até minha entrada e senti a umidade estranha presente ali e antes mesmo que meus olhos capturassem a imagem, sabia que encontraria ainda mais sangue. Sangue meu e que me ligava à Grace.

Então, quando finalmente tive coragem de elevar minhas mãos até meu campo de visão tudo pareceu se materializar, como se meu pior pesadelo tivesse acabado de se tornar realidade. E exatamente como em um filme de terror, a única reação que fui capaz de fazer foi gritar, como se o som de pavor saído de minha garganta pudesse evitar aquela realidade.

Como se o som extraído de minha cordas vocais tivesse o poder de manter em segurança a minha filha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Me<strong>** escondendo no fundo do oceano em 3… ****2… 1…)**

**Calma minha gente! Antes de vocês me apedrejarem eu quero lembrar que a fic tem final feliz! JURO! **

**Ah, outra coisa importante: próximo capítulo sairá no comecinho do próximo mês! Na verdade, eu já estou trabalhando nele, viu? Keep calm and believe me!**

**Comentários, por favor! Lembrem-se que é isso que me motiva sempre e sempre!**

**Beijos e até a próxima**

**Line**


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

**Demorei, eu sei! Mas chega de saudade!**

**Agradecendo as minhas **_**sistars**_** Renata (que finalmente se atualizou, né?!) e a Liz Negrão; obrigada por todas as dicas, comentários e petelecos nas orelhas que mereci enquanto escrevia isto aqui!**

**E um mais do que especial agradecimento a Dra. Lu Michelutti (sim, porque a minha pre-reader é médica!) Lu, você a melhor obstetra que Bellinha poderia desejar para a gestação da Grace! Se não fosse por você, e toda sua experiência nas maternidades da vida, esse capítulo ainda estaria em branco!**

**Enfim é isso! No mais, boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Era estranha a forma como seu inconsciente funcionava em situações de desespero exatamente como aquela em que me encontrava naquele momento. Ao ver o líquido rubro e viscoso em meus dedos, reagi de uma forma primitiva, quase desesperada por não ter ideia alguma do que fazer. O grito que saiu de mim foi um tanto sufocado e esganiçado, contudo era perceptível o quanto ele demonstrava o tamanho do meu temor. Afinal a única coisa que se passava em minha mente angustiada é que um sangramento na altura da minha gestação não estava certo, inconcebível. Na verdade, de forma alguma poderia estar acontecendo, especialmente com os cuidados que minha gravidez precisava.<p>

Menos de 48 horas atrás, minha obstetra havia nos garantido que tudo estava perfeitamente bem, que poderíamos esperar só mais alguns dias até a chegada de minha filha. Então, como é que em tão pouco tempo tudo isso poderia mudar? O que eu teria feito de errado para que isso acontecesse comigo? Porque justo depois de achar de finalmente minha vida tinha voltado aos seus devidos eixos essa situação precisava acontecer?

Eu era uma mistura de sentimentos: pavor, incerteza, raiva, culpa... Um pouco de tudo isso me dominava, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava achar motivos para não conseguir deter a felicidade perto de mim.

Estava tão envolvida em meus pensamentos que demorei a perceber a fechadura do banheiro se movimentar freneticamente e Edward adentrar no banheiro o mais rápido possível. – Bella, amor, o que está acontecendo? Você está bem?

Ergui-me com cuidado do vaso sanitário, colocando uma das mãos protetoramente na curva inferior de minha barriga, como se isso pudesse fazer alguma diferença. O incomodo que imaginei ser minha bexiga não tinha diminuído nem um pouco, pelo contrário; tinha a impressão de que ele ficava mais intenso a cada segundo, provavelmente devido ao meu nervosismo.

– Bella, amor. – Edward disse ao se aproximar de mim e pude notar que seus olhos estavam frenéticos e espantados. – O que foi que aconteceu, baby? Você está bem?

– E-eu... – balbuciei, tomando uma respiração profunda antes de continuar. – Eu estou sangrando, Edward. – e como para provar meu ponto, mostrei-lhe meus dedos pintados de vermelho.

Seu rosto ficou pálido instantaneamente. – Mas que...? Como diabos isso aconteceu? Você caiu?

– N-não. Pensei que fosse fazer xixi, mas ai então eu vi... – e então não consegui completar a frase, sentindo o nó formando em minha garganta me impedindo de continuar a falar qualquer coisa.

– Shhh, Bella. – ele suplicou, me abraçando carinhosamente, mas mesmo assim de forma tensa. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Acalme-se, por favor.

– Eu p-preciso ir para o h-ospital. – sibilei, passando a palma sobre meus olhos que começaram a lacrimejar. – Isso não era...não era para estar acontecendo.

Ele ergueu delicadamente meu queixo para me fitar melhor. – Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Qualquer dor?

Assenti levemente. – Um pouquinho. P-parece uma contração, mas é muito mais leve e constante. Não para, entende?

A expressão dele não mudou nem um pouco – Pegue sua bolsa, agora. Vou acordar a Renée e ligar para a Dra. Shelton, está bem?

Porém, antes que ele saísse apressado em direção ao quarto onde estava a minha mãe, eu disparei. – Edward, eu estou com medo. Não quero perder nossa filha.

Ele voltou, e colocou um beijo em minha testa. – Bella. Não vai acontecer nada, está bem? – ele afirmou, cheio de convicção – Com nenhuma de vocês duas. – ele assegurou, voltando a me abraçar com força e sair rapidamente do quarto.

Vesti de volta a legging que usava e fui até o closet para verificar se meus documentos e, principalmente, meu cartão de pré-natal ainda estavam na bolsa que havia usado ontem, na consulta com a Dra Shelton. Comecei a fuçar em uma das gavetas, em busca de todos os exames e ecografias que tinha realizado nos últimos meses. Não fazia ideia se tudo isso seria essencial, mas naquela situação era melhor me precaver o máximo possível.

De repente, me senti uma idiota por não ter me apressado a arrumar todo o que precisava, uma vez que tinha consciência que minha gestação era de risco. Em tese, desde o mês passado eu deveria estar preparada para qualquer emergência, já que minha placenta estava envelhecida. E depois de tantos acontecimentos nos últimos meses, devia estar consciente de que minha filha poderia muito bem vir ao mundo a qualquer momento. Era um pensamento um tanto que precipitado, no entanto, algo me dizia que de maneira alguma eu voltaria para essa casa grávida.

E com toda sinceridade, era justamente essa possibilidade que estava me aterrorizando.

Peguei uma mochila livre em uma das prateleiras e o mais rápido possível tentei colocar alguns objetos pessoais que iria precisar na maternidade: um par de lingeries especiais pós-parto que havia comprado algumas semanas atrás, uma camisola e algumas peças largas de roupas, um chinelo e uma sapatilha bem confortável. Eu fazia tudo de forma tão automática, que mal via as condições das coisas que estava escolhendo e com toda certeza, eu ia ficar parecendo uma indigente quando estivesse internada.

– Bella, querida, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Renee, com a cara toda amassada de sono, me perguntou da porta do closet. Com pressa, ela se aproximou de mim e puxou as poucas coisas que eu estava arrumando.

– Tenho que levar as minhas coisas, mãe. – Eu me defendi. – Não tinha organizado absolutamente nada, e não posso chegar no hospital de mãos abanando. E se a Grace tiver que nascer hoje? Mal comecei a arrumar a maleta dela e-

Renee interrompeu meu discurso nervoso, erguendo suas mãos e afirmando categoricamente – Bella, você precisa ir ao hospital imediatamente. Edward já está te esperando lá embaixo, parecendo uma pilha de nervos com a sua demora.

– Mas...

– Eu mesma irei organizar o restante de suas coisas e pedirei para o Emmett ou Rosalie levarem até vocês. – ela afirmou sem rodeios.

– Mãe. já é tarde. Não devemos incomodar os dois só por conta disso. Posso arrumar tudo bem rápido.

– Isabella Masen, a Grace está nascendo! – ela afirmou, cheia de autoridade em seu tom. –, e cada minuto que você passa a mais por aqui pode estar colocando em risco a sua filha!

Aquelas palavras me alertaram e finalmente assenti, deixando qualquer coisa de lado e pensando em nada mais além de minha menina. Apressei meus movimentos e senti que tal ato fez com que a dor incômoda no baixo ventre ficasse um pouco mais intensa. Minha mãe, percebendo o meu desconforto, veio em meu auxílio, tomando a bolsa e os exames de minha posse e me apoiando em direção ao corredor. Tomei um cuidado redobrado nas escadas, e eu tentei disfarçar a dor que sentia ao fazer o esforço de descer cada um dos degraus.

Ao chegar na sala, minha mãe e eu encontramos Edward vociferando freneticamente ao celular. – Não, eu não sei qual é o nível de dor dela! Porra, como é que eu posso saber disso?!

– Eu estou bem. – tentei dizer, mas minha voz não foi convincente nem para mim mesma.

Edward simplesmente ignorou meu comentário e continuou a falar, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava pela sala como um animal enclausurado. – Tudo bem, em 15 minutos no máximo estaremos lá. – houve um momento de pausa por sua parte, enquanto escutava as instruções de seja lá quem estivesse falando. – Ok, vou me certificar que ela tenha o melhor atendimento assim que chegarmos. – afirmou por mim, antes de meter o celular no bolso da calça de flanela que ele vestia.

Sem deixar de fazer círculos calmantes sobre meus ombros, Renee inquiriu para Edward. – Conseguiu encontrá-la?

Edward assentiu. – Sim. Alguém no hospital conseguiu esse outro número dela.

– Ela quem? – questionei.

– Sua obstetra. – Edward respondeu, enquanto ia até o armário do hall e retirando o enorme sobretudo preto de lá e vestindo-o rapidamente. Se a situação não fosse tão emergencial, eu teria rido daquela estranha combinação de vestuário. – Ela estava em alguma porcaria de festa ou algo assim, mas já está indo em direção ao hospital. Você está pronta?

Foi minha mãe que respondeu por mim. – Ela está levando tudo o que precisa por enquanto: os exames dela e da bebê e o cartão com todo o acompanhamento da gestação. Vou ligar para o Emmett ou para Rose para saber se eles não poderão levar o restante das coisas até o hospital.

– Já disse que não precisa incomoda-los, mãe. Vai tudo ficar... – foi impedida de continuar minha frase devido ao gemido de dor que se irrompeu por meus lábios.

No mesmo instante, Edward estava ao meu lado, praticamente me rebocando em direção à garagem, enquanto falava alto por cima dos ombros para Renee – Por favor, ligue para eles, Renee. Nós vamos lhe manter informada do que está acontecendo.

Ao olhar brevemente de relance para trás, notei que a máscara de sobriedade que minha mãe usara enquanto me ajudara havia caído. Em seus olhos, estava clara a apreensão que sentia naquele instante e na maneira que ela entrelaçou seus dedos e os levou até o peito, quase como se fizesse uma oração. De certo modo, ao vê-la fazendo isso meu receio cresceu, como se o temor dela se instalasse por fim em mim mesma.

Após abrir a porta do carro para mim e se certificar que eu havia posto o cinto de segurança da forma correta, Edward avançou para o volante e deu partida no carro, saindo apressadamente para as ruas geladas de Chicago. A noite estava completamente escura e a estrada um tanto que congelada em certas partes, entretanto isso não impediu que ele dirigisse com apenas uma mão no volante, enquanto a outra se mantinha firmemente presa à minha. Ao longo do trajeto, quando havia uma contração um pouco mais intensa em meu ventre, usava nossas mãos entrelaçadas como uma forma de suporte, apertando-a com firmeza sem sequer pensar que aquilo podia estar o incomodando também.

Durante o caminho, Edward ligou mais uma vez para o hospital, apenas para confirmar a nossa chegada. Naquele momento, eu meio que o invejava um pouco: apesar do nítido nervosismo, ele era seguro o suficiente para passar todas as informações necessárias para a nossa chegada. Quanto a mim, mal podia lembrar meu próprio nome por causa da dor e do medo que sentia em medidas iguais.

Após encerrar o tramite inicial pelo próprio telefone, ele deu um leve aperto em minha mão – Vai ficar tudo bem, baby. – murmurou, à medida que pisava um pouco mais fundo no acelerador para ultrapassar um sinal vermelho. – Grace já está forte o suficiente para vir para nós. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Apesar das palavras dele serem reconfortantes, a minha intuição não dizia que seria algo simples assim: o fluxo de sangue havia se intensificado a ponto de senti-lo escorrer por minhas coxas, me causando uma tensão maior do que já me encontrava. Eu prendia os soluços que ameaçavam irromper por minha garganta, somente para não deixar que ele ficasse ainda mais nervoso. Entretanto, em meu íntimo sabia que apesar de suas palavras de conforto, os próximos minutos seriam os mais angustiantes em minha vida.

Isso sem contar que agora, as contrações estavam cada vez ficando mais intensas e não paravam sequer por um breve momento. No entanto, sabia que precisava me manter firme, tanto por meu marido quanto por minha filha.

Exatos vinte e três minutos depois, Edward parava o carro às portas da maternidade do Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Um alto homem negro de traços marcantes e uma senhora de grandes olhos acinzentados já aguardavam do lado de fora, com uma cadeira de rodas entre eles e bastou apenas com que meu marido desligasse o carro para que ambos se aproximassem com pressa do meu lado, auxiliando-me a sair do veículo. O pavor tomou conta de mim, a ponto de não poder conter o choro, quando notei que o banco de couro bege do carro estava manchado com uma considerável poça de sangue.

No mesmo instante, Edward apareceu na minha frente, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos enquanto me fitava intensamente. – Calma, meu amor. Nós já estamos aqui. – disse ele, colocando todos os exames que havia trazido em meu colo. – A equipe cuidará de você enquanto eu preencho os documentos da sua entrada, está bem? Assim que eu puder eu estarei ao seu lado.

– Tem muito sangue. – balbuciei, deixando que uma grande lágrima escorresse teimosa por meu rosto.

– Eu sei, Bella, mas não há nada que temer. Nós já estamos aqui e em breve a Grace estará em nossos braços.

O homem, que pelo crachá se chamava Adam Ross, interrompeu o momento ao dizer. – Senhor, é preciso que se afaste. Precisamos levar sua esposa o quanto antes até a sala de exames.

Edward concordou e ficou de pé, mas não sem antes pousar um beijo em minha testa e murmurar que me amava. E então, com uma velocidade que julgava ser impossível sobre uma cadeira de rodas, fui levada corredor acima, em direção a uma das salas de emergência para fazer os exames preliminares.

O primeiro procedimento que tive que fazer foi ir até um dos toaletes onde uma enfermeira me ajudou a retirar minhas roupas ensanguentadas e trocar por um avental hospitalar. Meu desespero aumentou tanto ao verificar a condição de minhas roupas que a última coisa que me importei foi com aquele pedaço de pano tão constrangedor que tive que vestir.

Ao voltar para sala de exames, pude perceber que o jovem que me atendeu à porta do hospital era o próprio plantonista daquela noite na maternidade. Apesar de ainda ser muito novo, quase como se tivesse acabado de sair da faculdade, suas perguntas foram bastante metódicas em relação ao que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Ao mesmo tempo em que instruía a enfermeira a aferir minha pressão arterial ele analisava a papelada de exames que trouxera comigo. E mesmo que essa atitude desse uma impressão fria por parte dele, percebi que na verdade, o médico estava poupando tempo, algo que eu julgava ser primordial naquele instante.

– Dezessete por onze, doutor. – a enfermeira exclamou, libertando meu pulso do velcro intenso do aparelho de pressão.

Por experiência, sabia que aqueles números não eram bons, contudo o doutor não respondeu nada à enfermeira, preferindo então apalpar minha barriga. Foi impossível reprimir um gemido quando ele tocou na base dela e logo em seguida colocou um _doppler_, para averiguar como estava o batimento cardíaco de Grace. Tentei um pequeno vislumbre, porém não tive muita sorte uma vez que ele era muito metódico e tampouco pude perceber o que estava acontecendo, já que sua expressão não se abalou um minuto sequer. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era ficar mais e mais apreensiva.

– Sra. Masen, a senhora se importaria de colocar seus pés no apoio? – a enfermeira inquiriu e eu não ousei interroga-la por isso. O medo me possuía de tal maneira que poderia fazer qualquer coisa sem questionar, nenhum daqueles dois ali dentro daquela pequena sala.

Com dificuldade e tendo o auxilio da própria enfermeira, consegui colocar as pernas nos estribos, apesar da dor intensa que sentir ao executar aquele movimento. O plantonista veio se colocar entre as minhas pernas e verificou que o sangramento persistia, se não, muito mais intenso desde que começara no banheiro de meu quarto. Em momento algum as contrações haviam apaziguado e com a experiência anterior de ter passado por um parto normal, remetia que situação de agora poderia ser considerada algo sem problemas.

Houveram duas batidas na porta, porém ninguém precisou vociferar uma autorização verbal, para que Edward entrasse no quarto. Na verdade, acho que ninguém ousaria negar-lhe nada naquele momento. Ao vê-lo se aproximar com pressa de mim, fui tomada por um pouco de alívio, mesmo que tudo não estivesse tão bem como desejávamos. Ele tomou minha mão e nossos dedos se entrelaçaram com firmeza, entretanto era inegável não perceber quão fria estava sua palma em contato com a minha.

Pouco depois, o médico me ajudou a voltar a minha posição anterior, contudo não ousei levantar meu pescoço para ver a expressão dele e tentar descobrir a derradeira situação. Todavia, eu pude ouvir foi o estalo das luvas de borracha quando ele as retirou e suas palavras apressadas para a enfermeira que nos acompanhava. E seja lá o que ele tivesse a dito, fez com que a mulher saísse às pressas dali.

– E então, doutor. – Edward inquiriu de maneira apreensiva. – pode dizer o que está acontecendo com elas?

Ouvi o doutor suspirar profundamente antes de começar a falar finalmente – Senhor, sua esposa apresenta todos os sintomas de um descolamento de placenta.

– Pode ser mais específico? – ele rebateu no mesmo instante.

– A placenta dela descolou do útero antes da hora, provavelmente por causa da pressão alta. E é isso que está causando as contrações.

– E você não pode... – respirei profundamente para aguentar uma pontada mais intensa em meu útero, para somente em seguida continuar a falar –...passar algum remédio para isto?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Senhora, eu receio que a melhor opção agora é anteciparmos o parto.

– Sem chance! – Edward vociferou, com uma risada de deboche. – Não sem a obstetra dela aqui!

– Sei que é repentino, mas quanto antes fizermos isso melhor será tanto para sua esposa quanto para o bebê. – afirmou o médico, parecendo preocupado.

– Tudo bem. – disse eu, reunindo toda coragem que eu tinha em mim. – Levem-me para a sala de cirurgia.

–** Não**! – Edward protestou, voltando seus olhos frenéticos para mim. – Baby, sua médica nem chegou aqui ainda! Vamos aguardar a opinião dela.

– Senhor Masen, – o médico pediu calmamente, antes que eu mesma pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – é uma decisão delicada, porém qualquer minuto perdido é crucial para o bem tanto da mãe quanto da criança.

– Então o que você está esperando?! – Eu gritei desesperada – Me leve para o bloco cirúrgico, agora! Eu não posso perder a minha filha!

– Bella... – Edward sussurrou, tentando me manter calma.

– Você ouviu o que ele disse: Se demorarmos mais tento a Grace pode estar em perigo!

Naquele momento, a enfermeira que havia auxiliado nos primeiros momentos aqui voltou, agora trazendo a tiracolo o restante da equipe médica. Dentre todos ali, uma mulher pálida e de gestos pragmáticos se aproximava de nós, retrucando rapidamente com o plantonista algo incompreensível aos meus ouvidos. Ela assentiu minimamente para o médico e finalmente voltou-se para nós: sua expressão era séria e dura que chegava a ser desconfortante.

– Preciso que você saia agora. – Ela disse grosseiramente, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito.

– Ela é a minha mulher. – ele argumentou, encarando-a de forma ameaçadora. – E afinal, quem diabos é você para exigir minha retirada daqui?

Dr. Ross colocou cuidadosamente sua mão sobre o ombro de Edward. – Sr. Masen, sei que é algo difícil, mas eu preciso assumir esse caso, pelo menos até a chegada da Dra. Shelton. Iremos encaminhar sua esposa para o centro cirúrgico para começarmos o procedimento e, por se tratar de uma cesariana de emergência, temos que pedir que o senhor saia.

– Mas... – ele balbuciou, segurando com mais força a minha mão.

– Por favor, Edward. – eu falei o mais tranquila que eu podia, chamando a atenção dele. Mesmo usando um tom tão baixo, foi suficiente para que me olhasse apesar de todo o barulho naquela sala. – Pode ir, amor. Você mesmo disse que tudo ia ficar bem quando estávamos vindo para cá, lembra?

Ele me fitou de maneira tão dolorida que chegava a me machucar tanto quanto as contrações em meu ventre. Seus olhos eram um espelho de seu interior, que só refletiam aflição e desespero e não demorou muito para que tais sentimentos fossem convertidos em uma única lágrima rolou por sua face. – Por favor, Bella.

– Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – sorri fracamente ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher que encarara Edward cutucava uma veia em meu antebraço. – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, – ele disse com a voz fraca devido ao choro preso na garganta.

A gentil enfermeira se aproximou dele e finalmente, Edward começou a se afastar de mim. Ela mantinha uma conversa gentil para com ele, entretanto, os olhos dele estavam presos aos meus. Quis lhe passar uma imagem de segurança e por isso mantive o sorriso o tempo todo, até que ele atravessasse a porta e então não poder mais vê-lo.

A equipe ao meu redor estava além de agitada, organizando tudo para realizar o procedimento de emergência. O Dr. Ross estava frenético, ladrando ordens para todos na medida em que terminavam de me estabilizar para que entrasse em cirurgia. A outra médica que havia expulsado Edward me perguntou se eu tinha alergia a alguma medicação e quando eu lhe disse que não, ela apenas assentiu e voltou-se para um canto da sala, onde mal podia ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Notando meu receio, o obstetra falou. – Aquela é a Dra. Hannah Oswald, ela é anestesista e está preparando agora a sua sedação. Como seu sangramento ainda é ativo, optamos por uma anestesia geral, portanto você não poderá ver seu bebê assim que ele nascer.

Aquela nova informação me encheu de temor e por isso, minha mão livre buscou o braço dele, onde segurei com toda força que podia para chamar sua atenção. – Doutor, – pedi, assim que seus profundos orbes negros me fitaram com preocupação. – por favor, faça tudo para salvar a minha filha.

– Farei o possível, senhora. – respondeu ele ao mesmo tempo em que a Dra Oswald se aproximava e começava a aplicar uma injeção na minha veia – mas se eu tiver que escolher, a minha prioridade será você.

– Não... – murmurei fracamente, – por favor, não!

Porém, se ele respondeu ao meu fraco apelo eu não pude saber. A meu contragosto meus músculos foram ficando lassos e um sono profundo me abatia, mesmo que eu forçasse pelo contrário. Embora tudo em mim relaxasse, meu coração continuava aflito, agora mais do que nunca por não fazer ideia se encontraria a garota por quem eu tanto lutei. Sem saber se todas as minhas batalhas nos últimos meses haviam sido em vão.

**[...]**

**EPOV**

Eu estava tendo um pesadelo.

Era nisso que queria acreditar, enquanto alguém me afastava do leito onde Bella permaneceria, sendo preparada para uma cirurgia de última hora. Por mais que ela frisasse que uma cesariana era algo corriqueiro atualmente, ninguém estava esperando as complicações de última hora: sangramento, dor e o risco de morte tanto para a minha mulher quanto para minha filha.

Aos poucos, Bella e eu vínhamos reconstruindo a confiança que havíamos perdido em nosso casamento. Com cautela, paciência e, sobretudo amor, fomos nos perdoando e conectando outra vez. E à medida que fazíamos isso, era impossível não deixar de me apegar um pouco mais com Grace, a garota que tinha revirado nossas vidas pelo avesso. Cada dia que eu passava mais próximo de Bella, mais aprendia sobre aquele frágil bebê de movimentos lentos que ainda estava dentro dela. De forma alguma, não podia deixar de criar sentimentos por aquela menina também. E agora, ao que parecia, tudo indicava que poderia perder alguma das duas.

Sinceramente, não sabia dizer qual situação seria pior: por mais clichê que fosse, Bella era o meu ar. Só a simples ideia de não tê-la viva fazia com que meu peito fosse esmagado a tal ponto de ser difícil o simples ato de respirar. Se ela deixasse de existir, eu estaria morto; poderia continuar existindo, mas tinha plena certeza que minha vida teria acabado no mesmo instante que a dela.

Por outro lado, sabia que se acaso Grace não sobrevivesse, minha mulher nunca mais seria a mesma. Bella havia lutado tanto por essa menina, que tinha absoluta certeza de que se algo acontecesse com ela, tudo mudaria entre nós. Afinal de contas, eu fui o grande responsável pelas complicações na gestação de minha esposa. Não a culparia se ela associasse a morte de nossa filha a mim. E nem a culparia por isso uma vez que ela teria toda razão. Isabella nunca mais gostaria de me ver a sua frente se isso acontecesse.

No mais, de uma forma ou de outra eu acabaria perdendo a mulher da minha vida para sempre.

Contudo, não podia ser insensível a ponto de pensar que a morte de Grace atingiria apenas a minha mulher, pelo contrário: nos últimos dias eu aprendi a me importar com a vida que estava crescendo no ventre de Bella. Seus pequenos movimentos e o som do seu coraçãozinho disparado durante o último pré-natal me fizeram repensar em minhas atitudes nos últimos meses. Estava arrependido tanto pelo que havia feito minha mulher sofrer quanto pelas coisas que pensei sobre essa menina, que acima de qualquer coisa, era minha também.

E pensar que agora, depois de ter finalmente caído em mim e aceitado a condição de Grace, tudo isso estava acontecendo. Tinha a impressão que isso era algum tipo de piada sádica do destino, me castigando por ter sido tão obtuso desde o princípio. Por ter desacreditado de alguém só por conta de uma condição genética na qual ninguém tinha culpa.

Com certeza, minha filha iria ter suas limitações; não era idiota o suficiente para negar isto. No entanto, cheguei a conclusão de que aquela bebê merecia ter a chance de viver, assim como qualquer outra pessoa. Iria ser difícil, complicado e quem sabe até doloroso, porém, depois de conhecer tantos outros pais que estavam em situação parecida com a nossa, não havia como não se sentir mais esperançoso quanto ao futuro dela. E mesmo que Grace não fosse um bebê dos mais saudáveis, nós poderíamos arcar com toda e qualquer despesa pelo bem estar dela. Aprendi que independente de ser Down ou não, eu era o pai dessa garotinha e era minha responsabilidade garantir sempre o melhor para ela.

Estava tão transtornado que nem sequer notei que um dos seguranças da maternidade se aproximara, me informando que não poderia permanecer ali. Ele me acompanhou de volta até a sala de espera, que naquela noite estava absolutamente vazia naquela noite congelante. O televisor ali estava ligado, no entanto, nada seria capaz de me distrair naquele momento: a preocupação e o remorso me consumiam e esse mal só podia ser apaziguado quando tivesse alguma notícia delas.

A aflição de permanecer ali sem nenhuma notícia estava me corroendo. Deixar Bella sozinha num quarto de hospital, preste a passar por uma cirurgia que nenhum de nós esperávamos para aquele momento me assustava em proporções intangíveis. A todo instante minha mente era invadida com a imagem de seu sorriso sereno, apesar de toda a dor que provavelmente ela deveria estar sentindo. Conhecia-a bem o suficiente para dizer que ali ela estava tentando me acalmar, porém nada poderia fazer com que me sentisse desse jeito até que eu a tivesse outra vez do meu lado.

Minhas pernas pulavam freneticamente devido a minha agitação por falta de notícia. Quanto tempo fazia desde que me retiraram da sala? Dois, cinco ou dez minutos? Ela já estava sedada e no bloco cirúrgico? Tudo estava correndo bem? E porque ninguém vinha me avisar o que diabos estava acontecendo com as duas?

Meu olhar estava focado no corredor a minha frente, esperando encontrar alguma das pessoas que estavam lá dentro, porém tudo o que eu via era a recepcionista que digitava freneticamente em seu celular e ria a cada dois segundos. Nem o médico, tampouco alguma enfermeira aparecia para me dar alguma notícia do que estava acontecendo e a pior coisa para mim era justamente isto: a angústia de não ter qualquer tipo de informação seja ela qual fosse.

Se acaso não estivesse tão focado no corredor a minha frente, eu teria perdido de ver a Dra. Shelton andando apressadamente sem sequer cumprimentar aqueles que lhe falavam. Num impulso, me levantei da cadeira metálica e chamei por ela, ignorando a ordem de silêncio que existia em qualquer hospital.

Por sorte, ela olhou em minha direção e parou e de imediato assim que me reconheceu. Aproximei-me dela e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela interrogou – O que foi que aconteceu? Bella sofreu um acidente, teve alguma situação de stress?

– Não... Quer dizer, eu acho que não. – respondi estupidamente. – Juro que não fiz nada. Nós estávamos bem, nos preparando para dormir quando ela começou a sangrar. E o sangue só fazia aumentar e então veio as dores e...

A médica ergueu as mãos, interrompeu meu fluxo de palavras. – Sr. Masen, vou verificar o que está acontecendo com Dr. Ross e assim que puder irei informa-lo, está bem

– Eles disseram que iam fazer uma cesariana de emergência e o médico não sabe nada sobre o caso. – afirmei, minha voz ficando mais tensa a cada palavra que proferia.

– Não se preocupe, há anos conheço o Dr. Ross e sei que sua esposa está em boas mãos. – ela afirmou, – Agora, eu preciso ver o que aconteceu com minha paciente, sim?

– Por favor, doutora. – supliquei, desta vez sem esconder as lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto. – não deixe que nada aconteça com nenhuma delas.

– Farei o possível, senhor, mas de antemão lhe asseguro que sua mulher está sendo tratada pela melhor equipe de Chicago. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir.

Desbloqueei sua passagem e com isso a mulher baixa, saiu rapidamente atravessando as portas que davam acesso aos leitos da maternidade. E outra vez me vi outra vez na solidão daquele hospital e na angustia de aguardar os minutos que teimavam a passar. De volta ao ambiente estéril da sala de espera, sentia-me como se estivesse dentro do meu pior pesadelo e sem chance alguma de acordar e perceber que nada daquilo estava de fato estava acontecendo.

No meu bolso, meu celular começou a vibrar e eu vi que era um a ligação de Renee. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando controlar minha voz antes de atender. A última coisa que eu precisava no momento era que ela ficasse mais preocupada do que já estava pela filha. Escondi os temores dentro de mim o melhor que pude e atendi o telefonema.

– Oi, Renee.

– _Olá, querido. Eu estava aguardando sua ligação, mas a minha aflição materna falou mais alto. _

– Eu entendo. Desculpe por isso.

– _E então?_ – ela inquiriu com temor. – _Como ela está?_

– Ela foi atendida assim que chegou aqui. Parece que o sangramento provocou algum tipo de incomodo no útero e por isto vão antecipar a cesariana.

– _Oh, Deus!_

Voltei a fitar o corredor, com receio de acabar perdendo de vista alguém que viesse me informar alguma coisa. – A Dra. Shelton já chegou e está atendendo-a. Não há porque se preocupar.

– _E você não vai poder assistir o parto, certo?_

– Não, mas eu não estou reclamando dessa parte. – menti atrevidamente e tentei fazer humor com a situação. – você sabe como eu sou com sangue.

– _Entendo_ – ela murmurou e eu percebi que não havia lhe enganado tão bem assim. Contudo, rapidamente Renee mudara de assunto. – _Liguei para Rosalie e ela disse quem em 10 minutos chegará aqui para levar tudo o que Bella e o bebê irão precisar_.

– Obrigado, Renee. O Richie continua dormindo?

– _Como uma pedra_. – ela retrucou. – _Já até imagino a reação dele ao descobrir que ganhou uma irmãzinha durante a madrugada!_

Tentei sorrir, mas sabia que isso seria algo impossível naquele momento: a apreensão não deixaria com que eu imaginasse a reação de alegria do meu filho. Por mais pessimista que parecesse, só podia pensar no que eu lhe diria, se por ventura eu tivesse que lhe contar que a sua mãe não voltaria para casa amanhã.

– _Edward, filho, você ainda está aí?_ – a voz de minha sogra disse, afastando aquela linha de pensamento depressiva.

– Sim, Renee. Eu só tenho que terminar de preencher alguma papelada aqui.

– _Tudo bem, mas assim que tiver qualquer novidade por favor, me ligue sim?_

– Ok. Irei fazer isso sim.

– _E Edward? Tenha fé, sim? Nada de mal irá acontecer com nenhuma das duas_.

Assenti e nos despedimos brevemente, já que minha voz estava trancafiada na garganta a tal ponto que não poderia mais falar sem revelar meu verdadeiro temor. Renee já era perceptiva por natureza, e de forma alguma gostaria que ela soubesse dos meus receios através do meu tom. Era um tanto egoísta mas preferia continuar sofrendo sozinho, pelo menos até que tivesse o veredito do que estava se passando.

Meu pé continuava batendo cada vez mais rápido no piso lustrado e minha visão se mantinha em vão fixa a minha frente, esperando notícias que não tinha noção se chegariam em breve ou não. Estava tentando parar de fumar outra vez, no entanto nunca quis tanto um cigarro como naquele momento. Talvez somente um pouco da nicotina circulando em meu sistema poderia apaziguar um pouco esse tormento da falta de informação.

Olhei para o relógio no pulso e me surpreendi ao ver que fazia menos de meia hora que havíamos chegado ali. Para mim, parecia horas desde que deixara Bella sozinha naquela sala, sua expressão tentando me passar confiança, porém os olhos transparecendo o quanto ela mesma temia por estar diante daquela situação. E se existia um culpado nisso tudo era eu.

Bella poderia ter tido uma gestação tranquila, como ela de fato fora até descobrirmos que Grace era Down. Desde aquele dia em diante, a saúde de Bella foi ficando debilitada ao mesmo tempo que eu inflamava ainda mais seu psicológico com ideia de aborto, uma vez que eu era muito idiota para não aceitar um filho que não fosse "_perfeito_". Fazia questão de mostrar meu desprezo por essa criança e criticava abertamente cada escolha que Bella fazia em favor de nossa família. Eu era exatamente como uma menino mimado que ficou puto por ter sido contrariado.

Só tive consciência de que tinha perdido Isabella naquela manhã de Natal, quando ela me entregou sua aliança de casamento. Eu a tinha ferido a tal ponto de fazer com que ela desacreditasse de algo que vivíamos desde quando éramos apenas dois adolescentes. De algo tão puro que a tinha feito atravessar o país há dez anos para que pudéssemos recomeçar a nossa história.

Mas por sorte, Bella é um ser humano muito melhor do que eu e havia conseguido me perdoar. Apesar de tudo, aquela adolescente sonhadora a qual teve sei primeiro beijo comigo ainda me amava, e saber disso foi um bálsamo para minha alma. O problema é que eu não poderia fazer isso comigo mesmo, se por acaso eu viesse a perdê-la para sempre.

Eu estava quase me levantando para falar com a recepcionista quando finalmente o Dr. Ross reapareceu. E por aquele mísero segundo, meu coração parou para logo em seguida voltar com o dobro da velocidade que estava.

Como advogado, eu tinha facilidade em reconhecer o humor das pessoas apenas verificando suas expressões. Com a experiência, tinha aprendido a ler as pessoas a ponto que sabia identificar quando alguém estava nervoso, depressivo, empolgado ou mentindo. Tão fácil que havia se tornado uma segunda natureza para mim.

Por isso, bastou ver o sorriso cansado na face daquele médico para que eu fosse tomado por uma sensação de alívio como nunca sentira antes. Apenas isso foi o suficiente para que fosse inundado pela sensação de paz que precisava naquele momento.

Estava tão anestesiado que sequer me levantei da cadeira quando o médico ficou a minha frente. Seu semblante era sereno, mas ao mesmo tempo notei que ele também estava cansado, talvez devido as circunstâncias na qual minha mulher chegou até aqui.

– A cirurgia foi um sucesso. – ele sibilou tranquilamente – Sua esposa e sua filha estão bem, Sr. Masen.

– O que foi que minha mulher teve? – perguntei, agora um pouco mais aliviado por saber que elas estavam fora de perigo.

– Bem como falei antes, a placenta se descolou do útero de sua esposa, provavelmente devido a pressão alta. – ele explicou calmamente. – O espaço entre o útero e a placenta estava acumulando muito sangue entre eles, o que gerou todas aquelas contrações. Era uma situação complicada, já que isto poderia evoluir para uma hemorragia de grandes proporções. Sem contar que os batimentos cardíacos da menina estavam ficando mais lentos, o que demonstrava sofrimento fetal. Antecipar o parto era nossa única alternativa.

– E eu já posso vê-las?

Em resposta, ele apenas sorriu. – Bem, ainda não, lógico. Sua esposa ainda está sedada e perdeu uma quantidade significativa de sangue. Iremos deixa-la na UTI pela próxima hora, mas em breve vamos transferi-la para o quarto onde você poderá permanecer ao lado dela.

– E quanto a minha filha? – perguntei, ainda me sentindo inseguro ao proferir essas palavras.

– Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para respirar ao nascer. – ele falou, ficando um pouco mais preocupado. – iremos monitorá-la nas próximas horas e ver como ela irá reagir.

– Mas ela corre risco?

– Sempre existe risco, Sr. Masen, mas pelo que vi da sua garota, tenho certeza de que ela irá ficar bem.

Assenti, contudo não pude deixar de perguntar – Doutor... a bebê é saudável? Tipo, ela tem algum problema no coração ou algo assim?

– Bem, infelizmente eu não posso lhe informar isto, pelo menos por enquanto. – ele começou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de seu jaleco. – Aparentemente, ela é sim uma menina com bastante saúde, porém somente amanhã, quando ela passar por toda bateria de exames necessário é que poderemos identificar qualquer problema que eventualmente sua filha possa ter.

Foi impossível evitar que minha preocupação se atenuasse e percebendo isso, o médico comentou. – Por ora, eu lhe aconselho a não ser pessimista: já fiz partos de bebê em situações muito mais delicadas e que hoje são crianças absolutamente saudáveis. Fique tranquilo que muito em breve você poderá constatar por si mesmo que sua filha está bem.

Finalmente fiquei de pé e tomei a mão do médico, apertando-a fervorosamente. – Obrigado, doutor. Por ter cuidado das duas, apesar do que eu lhe disse antes.

Ele deu de ombros, como se não tivesse feito um grande feito. – Apesar da situação, foi um prazer ter ajudado, Sr. Masen. E meus sinceros parabéns: sua filha é um dos bebês mais bonitos que já vi.

Não soube o motivo, mas de repente meu peito se ao expandiu ao escutar aquelas palavras vindas dele. De maneira involuntária, senti meus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso. – Obrigado.

Logo em seguida, o bip dele começou a apitar e ele se desculpou e seguindo mais uma vez para a ala de emergência. Quanto a mim, nada poderia ser melhor do que a onda de alívio que senti ao saber que tanto Bella quanto Grace estavam fora de perigo.

Há muito tempo eu não sabia o que era fazer uma oração. Nunca fora a pessoa mais religiosa do mundo, mas acreditava em Deus. Só que depois do diagnóstico de Grace, tinha que admitir que tinha ficado revoltado e descrente, sem entender os motivos de minha família ter sido escolhida para passar por isso. Consequentemente tinha esquecido de que existia um alguém por mim e que Ele havia realizado um pequeno milagre esta noite.

Então, como há muito não fazia, eu rezei. Ali mesmo, depois de ter voltado a sentar na desconfortável cadeira da sala de espera, fechei meus olhos e agradeci por alguém lá em cima ter decidido que eu merecia essa segunda chance. Essa oportunidade de consertar meus erros e aprender com eles e reconstruir nossa família com o mais novo membro dela, uma menina onde todos sabiam que era especial.

Especial não por que ela era diferente, mas sim por ela ser capaz de fazer com que muitos preconceitos se quebrassem apenas com sua existência.

**[...]**

Após o médico falar comigo, não demorou muito para que o Emmett chegasse ao hospital, trazendo tudo o que Bella e a bebê precisariam para os próximos dias. Quando contei para meu primo as boas-novas, fui cumprimentado por um abraço verdadeiro e percebi que de fato, estava feliz por me tornar pai outra vez.

Quando lhe perguntei sobre Rosalie, ele rolou os olhos e disse que tinha instaurado a terceira guerra mundial por não aconselhar que ela viesse. Ele só conseguiu convencê-la a não vir depois que a lembrou que estávamos no início da madrugada e que hospital algum permitiria que mãe ou recém-nascido durante esse horário. No entanto, Emmett me alertou para não me assustar, se acaso encontrasse sua esposa logo nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Não via problema nisso, afinal ela seria a madrinha da pequena Grace. Se existia alguém que merecesse conhecer minha filha, era aquela loira com aparência tão fria, mas de um coração benevolente que havia apoiado Bella a manter essa gestação.

Após a saída de Emmett e de ter entregue o material que ele trouxera para a enfermeira-chefe, liguei para Renee, que finalmente se permitiu chorar assim que lhe contei que ambas estavam bem. Entre as lágrimas, minha sogra me perguntou se a Bella estava acordada, se estava com dor e sobre com que a Grace se parecia. Logicamente eu fugi de todos estes questionamentos, uma vez que sequer tinha resposta para todas as essas dúvidas.

Por sorte, a mãe de Bella pareceu aceitar bem as minhas evasivas e pediu para que eu descansasse também, já que teríamos um dia extremamente agitado amanhã.

Não muito tempo depois, fui informado que minha mulher finalmente tinha sido transferida para o quarto e enfim eu poderia ficar ao lado dela. As pressas, fui até o local em que ela estava internada e me assustei com o que vi assim que cheguei no patamar da entrada.

Minha Bella estava mais pálida do que o normal, a brancura extrema de seu rosto contrastava com o cabelo escuro, que se espalhava no travesseiro. Seu rosto ainda conservava o inchaço das semanas finais da gravidez, contudo a protuberância em sua barriga havia sumido. Sua expressão não era a mesma de quando ela dormia profundamente, pelo contrário: me dava a impressão de que ela estivesse morta.

Meu pavor de vê-la dessa maneira devia estar explicito em meu rosto, pois logo em seguida escutei a Dra. Shelton me dizer. – Não se assuste, sua esposa apenas ainda esta sedada por conta da anestesia geral. Em duas ou três horas no máximo ela irá acordar.

– Mas ela está bem? – perguntei, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela noite e me aproximei do leito onde ela estava, tomando sua mão na minha.

– Ela perdeu certa quantidade de sangue, mas não o suficiente para que precisássemos de uma transfusão. No entanto. ela ficará um pouco debilitada e somente amanhã pela manhã é que ela poderá alimentar a bebê.

Continuei a acariciar a palma da minha mulher, sem deixar de notar o quão fria ela estava.

Percebendo que eu precisava de um momento, a médica saiu discretamente, me deixando a sós com Bella. Estava esgotado tanto físico quando mentalmente, embora o dormir fosse a última coisa que passara em minha cabeça. Apesar do cansaço, nada poderia fazer com que eu pudesse de velar minha Bella adormecida.

Talvez esse tenha sido o dia mais exaustivo de minha vida. Tinha consciência de que o pior havia passado, no entanto, só a mínima ideia de que hoje eu poderia ter perdido minha Bella por conta de algo que diretamente eu era responsável, fazia com que a culpa consumisse o meu ser. Por mais que agora seu coração batesse tranquilamente no monitor e a respiração calma durante seu sono profundo me comprovasse que ela estava bem, não podia deixar de me sentir responsável por todo aquele estresse. E, o pior de tudo era saber que existia uma garotinha em alguma parte deste hospital que precisava de cuidados por ter vindo antes do esperado.

O fato de Grace ser ou não ser excepcional em nada refletia para o parto complicado que Bella tinha passado. Por outro lado, todas as acusações que eu lhe fiz, o sarcasmo e a raiva injustificada por alguém tão inocente haviam interferido sim na segurança que toda mulher necessitava ao longo da gestação. Desprezo era muito pouco para mensurar tudo o que sentia naquele momento. Se eu simplesmente tivesse agido de maneira prudente, nada disso precisaria ter ocorrido.

Em momento algum Bella abandonou seu instinto maternal. Acho que em no fundo, ela também acreditava que eu um dia aceitaria Grace da maneira que ela é, do contrário não teria concordado em voltar para mim. Ver o quanto essa mulher de aparência tão delicada lutou por nossa pequena família era um aviso constante de que eu não era merecedor de alguém como ela.

Por sorte minha, eu era egoísta demais para abrir mão dela.

– Sr. Masen? – uma enfermeira que mal tinha percebido entrar no leito me chamou, desviando todos os meus pensamentos. Encarei-a confuso enquanto ela me abria um leve sorriso. – Só vim aqui lhe informar que sua filha já pode receber sua visita. O senhor gostaria de vê-la?

Meu coração acelerou em meu peito e minhas mãos imediatamente começaram a suar. Não fazia ideia do por que me sentia daquele jeito, a ponto de não conseguir se quer formar uma frase coerente. – Eu... posso?

A mulher de capote azul assentiu brevemente, – Claro. Basta me acompanhar, – disse, abrindo a porta do quarto para que saíssemos.

Antes de me retirar, deixei um breve beijo na testa levemente fria de minha mulher, sussurrando que voltaria logo. Comecei a seguir a mulher, buscando uma forma de não cair a cada passo que eu dava a frente. Era uma mistura estranha de empolgação, medo, apreensão que me dominava, a ponto de não fazer ideia de como proceder. A mudez era impertinente apesar do meu desejo de fazer milhões de perguntas ao mesmo tempo: ela estaria bem? Teria minha filha algum problema ou dificuldade? O que eu deveria esperar quando a visse?

A jovem parou bem na entrada do berçário e eu me vi procurando rapidamente alguém que sequer fazer ideia de como seria. Averiguava cada rosto, tentando achar algum traço que revelasse que aquela seria minha filha, no entanto, o que eu via era um monte de outros bebês, todos com as mesmas expressões de choro de quem havia acabado de entrar em uma nova vida e não fazia ideia de como encara-la.

A mulher, que durante o caminho se dissera chamar Shelby, notou a minha ânsia e soltou uma risadinha, fazendo com que eu me sentisse ainda mais idiota do que já era. – Ela não está nesta ala, papai. Sua garotinha ainda está na incubadora.

– Por que? Ela está bem? – inquiri preocupado, fazendo com que a culpa se triplicasse dentro de mim.

– Não é nada, apenas por precaução. Sua bebê teve um pouquinho de dificuldade para respirar, mas daqui a uma hora no máximo tudo será normalizado. Você mesmo poderá leva-la para o quarto, se quiser – explicou distraidamente a medida que entravamos no berçário e seguíamos até uma porta anexa. – O senhor se importaria de vestir essa capa protetora? .

Assenti e fiz exatamente o que me foi recomendado, deixando que a ansiedade me tomasse a cada velcro que eu prendia.

Ao entramos, a enfermeira apontou para um pacote minúsculo recolhido em uma das incubadoras no canto esquerdo da sala. Reconheci sorrindo a manta lilás com borboletas coloridas que Bella havia separado no inicio da tarde, quando nenhum de nós dois poderia imaginar que ela seria usada justo hoje. Com passos lentos, como se quase estivesse apreensivo com o que veria, me aproximei do lugar onde ela estava. Tomei uma respiração profunda, reunindo toda coragem para encarar aquele mais novo pertence de minha família.

No entanto, eu não estava preparado para enxergar tudo aquilo. No momento em que pousei meus olhos sobre ela, foi como se todo meu fôlego fosse sugado de meu corpo naquele instante, ao ponto de me sentir sem forças para continuar de pé. Em momento algum me senti tão vulnerável em minha vida, quase como se todo meu corpo estivesse prestes a ceder.

Aquele serzinho tão indefeso, com bem menos de 50 cm havia me nocauteado.

Sua pele era alva, transparecendo uma delicadeza além da conta até mesmo para um recém-nascido. No nariz minúsculo e arrebitado, prendiam-se dois tubos para facilitar sua respiração que, como a enfermeira me informara, ainda era debilitada. Suas pálpebras possuíam um tom lavanda, e eu consegui perceber o leve padrão dos vasinhos sanguíneos sobre elas. Dos lábios extremamente rosados aparecia a ponta de sua língua, dando a impressão de que aquela parte de seu corpinho era algo mais doce do mundo.

Porém o que mais me surpreendeu foi a farta cabeleira arrepiada em um tom profundo de ruivo, que quase chegava ao laranja. Exatamente a mesma cor de cabelo que minha mãe descrevia para todos que conhecia, quando se referia ao meu nascimento.

Um mísero detalhe, tão pequeno quanto os dedinhos que insistiam em agarrar a ponta do lençol que lhe revestia, foi o suficiente para que eu enxergasse a mim mesmo naquela garota. Algo só meu que também pertencia a ela; que só a genética, independente de um cromossomo a mais ou a menos, era capaz de fazer. Essa mera minúcia, quase um pormenor era dividida apenas por nós dois; um traço em comum que só existia entre eu e minha filha.

_Minha filha._

Não percebi que estava chorando até sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas pairando sobre aquele que deveria ser o maior sorriso em meu rosto nos últimos meses. De fato, eu estava diante da garotinha que sempre sonhei ser pai. Da menina que iria insistir em brincar de bonecas comigo, que iria choramingar no meu pé toda vez que a Bella insistisse que era hora do banho e que me pediria para ler um conto de fadas antes de ela dormir.

Naquele momento, extinguiu-se qualquer dúvida de que eu não seria capaz de amar aquela garota: bastou olhá-la apenas uma única vez para que eu me sentisse apaixonado. O rostinho enrugado e vermelho, a mão fechada em um pequeno punho e o modo constante de sua respiração subia e descia... aqueles pequenos e involuntários gestos deixavam-me hipnotizado. Eu era incapaz de parar de olhar para ela.

Minha mão instintivamente encostou no acrílico que nos separava, como se eu estivesse ansiando desde sempre para tocá-la. Um impulso de querer colocar aquela menina em meus braços e protege-la de qualquer coisa havia dominado o meu ser por completo. E ali mesmo, enquanto fitava aquela perfeição a minha frente, jurei que enquanto fosse vivo faria de tudo possível pelo bem de minha filha.

Não importava se os maiores desafios de sua condição ainda estavam por vir: sabia que eu seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa pela felicidade dela. E mesmo que ela ainda não fosse capaz de fazer isso, sabia que no futuro, eu ganharia o meu dia sempre que essa ruivinha me lançasse um sorriso.

Levei meses para aceitar a condição de que seria pai de uma pessoa excepcional, no entanto, bastou apenas um segundo para acreditar que a vida me dera um anjo para que eu tomasse conta para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Estão tão desidratadas como eu quando escrevi essa parte da fic? Porque eu chorei feito boba escrevendo isso!<strong>

**Qual foi a reação de vocês? **

**( ) Gostaram **

**( ) Odiaram**

**( ) Querem fazer cosplay de Nazaré e roubar a bebê Grace **

**Outras opções, comentários, críticas ou dúvidas? Basta escrever no quadrinho aqui embaixo! irei ler com todo amor e carinho e responder na medida do possível!**

**Enfim, fico aguardando!**

**Beijocas**

**Line**


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

**Olha eu aqui com capítulo novo!**

**Novo e último! (corre para as montanhas)**

**Bem, desta vez nem soltei previews porque eu queria que todas sentissem igualmente as emoções deste capítulo. Espero que vocês curtam porque foi escrito com muito carinho. **

**Falando em carinho, aproveito o momento para agradecer a Lu Michelutti, Renata Nunes e Liz Negrão. Sem apoio dessas três pessoas, NCGYD nunca seria a mesma coisa! Obrigada do fundo do meu coração, meninas!**

**Enfim, é isso e preparem os lencinhos!**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

><p>Exausta. E eu nem sabia o porquê.<p>

Esta era definitivamente a expressão que mais se adequava a mim neste exato instante. Mesmo que o torpor que me dominava estivesse enfim se dissipando e aos poucos estivesse saindo da letargia, o cansaço físico e mental era algo imensurável. Sentia-me tão fraca como nunca estivera, como se toda energia que existia dentro de mim tivesse sido consumida nas últimas horas.

No entanto, na medida em que eu ia saindo da inconsciência, as memórias do que me ocorreram voltavam como _flashes _rápidos: a dor, o sangue, a expressão preocupada de minha mãe, quando saí de casa e o rosto agoniado de Edward, que foi empurrado para fora da sala de exames, pouco antes de eu ser levada para o bloco cirúrgico. Última lembrança que eu tinha em mente, já que depois disto tudo eu literalmente apaguei.

Abri os olhos e encarei as fortes luzes fluorescentes no teto que ofuscaram minha vista desacostumada com a claridade excessiva. O segundo gesto que fiz, aquele mais primordial de todos foi levar uma das mãos livres até minha barriga apenas para sentir que já não existia mais alguém ali dentro. Minha bebê havia nascido e sequer sabia.

Imediatamente minha respiração começou a acelerar e minha garganta ficou travada, com um choro reprimido que ameaçava transbordar a qualquer momento. Recordei aquela última frase que o médico dissera, antes que a anestesia surtisse efeito: a prioridade era eu e não minha menina. Mesmo que a Dra. Shelton tivesse comentado sobre essa possibilidade devido a minha hipertensão gestacional, nunca estaria de fato preparada para escutar algo como aquilo momentos antes dar a luz.

Minha visão periférica pegou um movimento do lado direito e segundos depois o rosto de Edward pairava sobre o meu — Oi, linda. Finalmente você acordou, Bela Adormecida.

— Oi... — murmurei muito baixo, tendo dificuldade em formar as palavras devido a sequidão em minha boca. — Por... p-por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Um pouco mais de três horas, eu acho. — ele sibilou de volta, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentava-se vagarosamente na ponta da cama ao meu lado.

Senti meu cenho se franzir — Que horas são?

O som baixo de seu riso me fez relaxar um pouco. — São quase duas da manhã, baby. — ele comentou, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha. — Só você para perguntar uma coisa como essas logo depois de passar por uma cirurgia.

Dei de ombros e tentei me mover um pouco, porém senti uma fisgada mais forte logo abaixo do meu umbigo. Foi impossível evitar fazer uma careta assim que senti a dor neste ponto.

Percebendo meu incômodo, Edward perguntou. — Como você está se sentindo?

— Dolorida. E um pouquinho fraca também. — falei baixo, sem esconder o que a recém-cirurgia causava ao meu corpo. Na verdade, ainda era um tanto surreal que eu tivera passado por uma operação de grande porte há poucas horas atrás.

Ao escutar como eu me sentia ele assentiu, sua expressão se tornando um pouco mais séria enquanto erguia o braço para apertar o botão perto da cabeceira da cama. — Acho que chegou a hora de chamar a enfermeira..

No entanto, muito maior do que qualquer dor que meu corpo estivesse sentido, o aperto em meu peito era muito mais angustiante: a falta de qualquer informação relativa à garotinha que estava em meu ventre era algo que me causava muito mais aflição do que qualquer coisa física naquele instante.

E foi me baseando nisso, que reuni coragem para finalmente inquirir a Edward. — Onde... onde está a Grace?

No mesmo instante, meu marido abriu um sorriso. — Você está falando da outra dorminhoca ali do lado?

Automaticamente, virei meu rosto na direção que Edward apontara sem me importar nem um pouco com as consequências do que o movimento brusco me causaria. Ali, há um pouco mais de um metro de distância de mim, estava pousado um pequeno berço recoberto pela manta de borboletas que tinha escolhido mais cedo. E bem no centro do colchão, uma bebê cabeluda e de face rosada dormia tranquilamente.

O alívio por vê-la ali, aparentemente bem e serena me acalentou. Na mesma proporção, o amor que eu já sentia por aquele serzinho tão especial pareceu ficar exponencialmente maior: eu tinha passado por essa sensação alguns anos atrás, assim que dei a luz a Richie e ele fora colocado em meu peito. Era algo incrível; como se o fato de vê-los fora de nosso corpo fizesse crescer o carinho que já tínhamos por eles.

Meus lábios estavam secos, contudo não senti dificuldade alguma em aumentar meu sorriso. Com certeza, estava emocionada, no entanto, desta vez não tinha vontade alguma de extravasar meus sentimentos através das lágrimas como acontecia das outras vezes; no fundo acho que minha mente sabia que as elas só atrapalhariam minha visão quando eu precisava absorver cada detalhe do rostinho daquela menina.

A nossa menina.

— Eu... posso? -— balbuciei para Edward, que olhava entre mim e Grace, com um sorriso fixo em seus lábios.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse responder a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou em nosso quarto. Seu corpo pequeno mas ao mesmo tempo troncudo, dava a impressão de alguém um tanto que brusco, porém os olhos doces demonstravam justamente o contrário. — Ah, a mamãe finalmente acordou. — disse ela, assim que chegou próximo à cama onde eu estava. — Como você esta se sentindo, querida?

— Estou bem. — respondi sem rodeios para logo em seguida disparar. — Será que eu posso segurar ela? Preciso ver minha filha de perto e...

— Ok, querida, mas evite falar muito. — ela murmurou, enquanto anotava alguma coisa em meu prontuário ao pé da cama. — Pode gerar acúmulo de gases e isso será poderá ser bastante irritante nos próximos dias. Está sentindo alguma coisa? Tontura, dores, enjoos?

Antes que eu pudesse mentir, Edward interviu. — Faz pouco tempo que ela reclamou de dor e também disse que estava se sentindo um tanto que fraca.

— Não muito. — resmunguei, enquanto encarava Edward, que apenas deu de ombros.

A enfermeira assentiu para depois perguntar. — Ok. Em um nível de um a cinco, quantos dedos você usaria para me mostrar o quanto está doendo?

Sem rodeios, mostrei dois dedos de minha mão esquerda para ela. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse duvidando de mim. O pior que eu estava sendo completamente sincera: com certeza eu já passara por dores muito maiores, tal como as contrações que estava sentido alguma horas antes, assim que cheguei aqui no hospital.

Depois de um longo suspiro, Edward perguntou — Baby, você tem certeza? Você sabe que não pode ficar escondendo algo apenas por...

— Edward, eu estou bem! Lógico, não é a coisa mais confortável do mundo, mas eu estou legal.

A mulher interrompeu a nossa provável discussão ao começar a falar — Já chega vocês dois, eu entendi. — ela afirmou enquanto verificava o meu soro.

— Será que eu posso...

— Shhh, amor. — Edward sibilou tranquilamente para logo em seguida perguntar. — Enfermeira, tem algum problema se pegarmos nossa filha?

— É claro que não, papai. — comentou sorrindo. — Mas nada de amamentar por enquanto, Sra. Masen. Provavelmente ainda existem resíduos de analgésicos em sua corrente sanguínea e isso pode ser prejudicial para sua filha, entende?

Nós dois meneamos a cabeça de acordo, e não demorou muito para Edward sair do meu lado e ir em direção ao bercinho no canto do quarto. De certa forma, foi um tanto que estranho ver como ele se apressara em ir até ali, quase como se ele ansiasse por esse momento tanto quanto eu. Podia parecer estúpido, mas não pude deixar de sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes ao perceber que ele havia conhecido nossa filha primeiro do que eu.

Porém, na mesma velocidade que esse sentimento surgiu, ele se fora para ser substituído por algo muito melhor: a certeza de que agora tudo estava no seu devido lugar, como devia estar desde o princípio.

Observei a maneira como Edward se aproximou do berço para olhar para a Grace. — Você acordou de novo, princesa? — ele arrulhou, com sua voz aveludada ainda mais suave. — Quer conhecer a sua mãe, não é?

Um sorriso brotou facilmente em meus lábios e meus olhos se encheram d´agua ao ouvi-lo falar tão carinhoso com Grace. Meu peito inchou com uma sensação de paz que tomou conta completamente de meu espírito. Poucos meses atrás, nunca poderia sequer cogitar que fosse vê-lo agir desta maneira com uma neném que não desejava veementemente. Porém, o que estava diante dos meus olhos nesse instante era algo que nunca em minhas melhores esperanças poderia esperar: Edward se inclinando sobre o bercinho, e com todo cuidado do mundo retirar a nossa filha do cantinho em que ela estava.

— Irei deixar vocês três à vontade para se conhecerem. — a enfermeira disse com um sorriso, já próxima à porta. — Se precisarem de alguma coisa e só chamar.

Assenti brevemente, sem realmente prestar muita atenção à saída da mulher. Meu foco era integral na maneira doce com que Edward fitava nossa filha a medida que aninhava-a em seus braços. Sua expressão era cálida e quase que... _apaixonada_. Seu olhar se tornou muito mais brilhante e o sorriso que lhe estampava a face ganhou muito mais vigor, apesar de seu nítido cansaço.

— Grace Valentina, esta é a sua mãe, Bella. — ele formalmente disse a medida que se aproximava de volta de mim. — Bella, esta é a nossa filha, Grace.

Estiquei meus braços ansiosamente e Edward com muito cuidado passou a garotinha para o meu colo. A primeira coisa que pude constatar é que ela era linda: no rostinho enrugado, a pelugem leve das sobrancelhas douradas adornando olhos atentos e cinzentos, o nariz arrebitado bem parecido com o meu e uma boca pequenina e muito vermelha. De Edward, era inegável que ela havia herdado o tom ruivo: era incrível que ela tivesse nascido tão cabeludinha desta maneira.

Obviamente, havia alguns aspectos que caracterizavam que minha filha era Down: pormenores que eu só sabia distinguir devido ao fato de ter lido muito sobre o assunto ao longo da minha gestação. Por exemplo, o tônus muscular dela não era igual a dos outros bebês que eu já carregara: a melhor forma para descrever isto era dizendo que Grace era muito mais _macia_, tanto quanto um ursinho de pelúcia. E sinceramente, por mais maluco que seja, eu não estava reclamando de um todo desse detalhe: a vontade que eu tinha era de apertá-la de tão fofo que era seu corpinho.

Outro detalhe era a ponta da linguinha rosa entre seus lábios, o qual ela sugava como se fosse uma chupeta. Segundo os especialista, isso se devia ao fato de que as pessoas com Síndrome de Down tinham a cavidade bucal muito pequena. Esse detalhe também podia prejudicar na fala dela no futuro, mas na hora eu só podia pensar que esse mero detalhe a deixava ainda mais linda do que Grace já era.

Meus olhos queriam transbordar as emoções que eu estava sentindo naquele instante, embora eu lutasse contra isso com todas as forças. Afinal, não existiam mais motivos para chorar. Finalmente, depois de tantas lutas eu a tinha aqui comigo. Só de sentir o seu pesinho em meu colo e o calor de seu corpo contra meu peito fazia com que eu percebesse que todas as dificuldades valeram a pena. Se no meu subconsciente existia alguma dúvida quanto a ela, esta tinha acabado de se extinguir.

— Ela é parecida com você. — Edward murmurou, quebrando o silêncio do quarto.

— Ruiva desse jeito? — disparei com um sorriso, sem deixar de olhar para minha filha que agora bocejava preguiçosamente.

— O cabelo é só um detalhe. — ele retrucou antes de voltar para o meu lado na cama. — mas ela tem o seu nariz e seus olhos.

Acariciei delicadamente a pele suave de seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que lhe respondia. — Não dá para saber ainda... E ela tem os olhos claros... talvez fiquem verdes como os seus.

Ele balançou a cabeça veementemente. — Vão ser castanhos, tenho certeza.

— Verdes, castanhos... tanto faz. — murmurei, sem parar de admirá-la — a única coisa que realmente importa para mim é que ela seja saudável e feliz.

— E ela será, baby. Ela nem precisou ficar muito tempo na incubadora depois que nasceu.

— _Incubadora_? — interroguei-o — Ela teve algum problema?

— Apenas uma precaução. Segundo a Dra. Shelton, a Grace teve um pouco de dificuldade para respirar assim que nasceu, mas com menos de três horas, ela chegou aqui no quarto.

Observei por um momento sua respiração tranquila e pude constatar que não havia realmente motivos para criar pânico. No entanto, a preocupação materna falou mais forte. — Ela passou por um pediatra?

Edward balançou a cabeça positivamente. — O neonatologista de plantão constatou que está tudo bem com ela. Provavelmente amanhã irão fazer uma bateria de exames nela logo cedo... por conta da Síndrome.

Soltei um suspiro pesado, e fitei o rostinho entre meus braços. Aparentemente, Grace era uma bebê normal, contudo eu tinha ideia de que as estatísticas não estavam em nosso favor, uma vez que ela era Down. E por mais que ela tivesse passado por vários exames quando ainda estava no meu útero, havia grandes chances de ela ser cardíaca. E sinceramente eu não saberia o que fazer se tal possibilidade se concretizasse amanhã.

— Você não devia se preocupar. — Edward murmurou, pegando uma mãozinha de Grace. — Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo amanhã.

— E se não, Edward? E se encontrarem alguma coisa e ela precisar de uma intervenção imediata? Ter que ser operada com poucas horas de vida? Ela ainda é tão pequena e frágil...

— Bella, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Um aperto tomou conta do meu peito, ao olhar a fragilidade da minha bonequinha. — Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

— Por que eu tenho fé. — ele respondeu enfaticamente. — Nossa filha não há de ter nenhum problema, Bella, acredite.

— Eu não sei... Eu tenho medo por ela.

— Estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que não tenho medo também. — ele afirmou, sem parar de brincar com os dedinhos minúsculos dela — Mas, tenho quase certeza de que nada vai acontecer. Grace vai nos dar muito trabalho ainda, mas não por conta de hospitais, remédios ou coisas assim. Nossa maior preocupação na vida vai ser em como educar essa princesa, porque particularmente, eu não sei se serei capaz de dizer um não para essa carinha.

Aquilo me fez rir alto e o barulho fez com que Grace soltasse um pequeno gemido, quase como se estivesse resmungando. Em resposta Edward inclinou-se sobre ela deixando um beijo prolongado no alto de sua cabecinha, sibilando palavras doces até que ela se acalmasse outra vez.

A cena foi o estopim para as minhas emoções à flor da pele e evitar as lágrimas foi impossível depois disso. Elas fluíam livremente por minha face, sem que eu pudesse mais contar a felicidade de ver Edward agindo com a pequena Grace como um pai em êxtase após o nascimento de um bebê tão aguardado. Este ato tão simples e pequeno dele demonstrava que ele aceitava nossa filha da maneira que ela tinha vindo ao mundo. Que a amava e tudo o que mais desejava era o bem dela.

Quando por fim Edward voltou a me fitar, seus olhos estavam tão marejados quantos os meus. — Acho que nunca poderei te agradecer o suficiente por não ter desistido dela. — ele murmurou, com a voz embargada. — Não sabia... não fazia ideia de como essa garotinha poderia mudar tanto minha maneira de ver a vida. Meus preconceitos, meus receios... tudo foi embora assim que pus meus olhos nela.

— Edward...

— Não, eu tenho que terminar de te dizer isso, baby. — ele respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava meu rosto com o polegar. — Na verdade, eu preciso te agradecer por não ter desistido dela. Sei que já disse isso outras vezes, mas acho que irei passar o resto de minha vida te falando isso. Obrigado, Bella, por ter trazido ela ao mundo e por me deixar ser o pai que ela merece. Eu te juro que irei passar o resto de minha vida me redimindo por tudo o que fiz para vocês duas.

Sem ser capaz de formar palavras coerentes naquele instante, fiz a única coisa que meu coração mandava ao unir nossos lábios de imediato. Eu já havia o perdoado pelo que tinha acontecido e tampouco guardava mágoas. O perdão pode ter até ter vindo de maneira rápida, porém eu não precisaria de provas de que tinha feito a coisa certa depois de ter visto o que eu vi.

Dúvidas e temores sempre existiriam, mas enquanto nós tivéssemos um ao outro ficaria mais fácil suportar a jornada que teríamos daqui para frente. Seja lá o que o futuro nos destinava, ficaria muito mais suportável uma vez que o homem que eu amava estaria ao meu lado.

O chorinho agudo do bebê em meu colo fez com que nos separássemos e ríssemos do ocorrido. Tinha a impressão de que Grace estava com um pouquinho de raiva por não ser mais o centro das atenções naquele momento. Afastamo-nos, ainda rindo e chorando por conta da pequena resmungona em meu colo que exigia um pouco mais de carinho. Comecei a niná-la e não demorou muito para que ela voltasse a se acalmar de novo, as pálpebras ficando pesadas e seus olhos se fechassem para mim.

Palavras não precisaram mais serem proferidas depois daquele momento: o instante era perfeito, tendo minha filha em meu colo, agora dormindo sossegadamente enquanto minha cabeça estava apoiada no ombro de Edward. Já ele, tinha um dos braços envolto em meus ombros enquanto o outro não largava a mãozinha de Grace.

Tendo-a aqui comigo, percebi que tinha valido à pena ter batalhado por ela. Sei que também cometi minha parcela de erros, porém tendo a certeza agora de que tudo tinha valido a pena. Se pudesse - e por mais masoquista que fosse - suportaria tudo outra vez ao saber que no final tudo acabaria bem.

Não hesitaria um segundo sequer, se fosse pela felicidade de minha família.

**[...]**

— Amor, você precisa de alguma coisa? — Edward perguntou pela quinta vez em menos de 10 minutos. Apenas de ver sua expressão ansiosa, eu sabia o quanto ele estava agitado.

Com um suspiro pesado, eu finalmente respondi. — Minha filha.

Já fazia quase três horas que Grace tinha sido tirada daqui e levada para a bateria de exames, comuns em bebês com Síndrome de Down. Tais testes iriam constatar se nossa menina tinha ou não algum problema decorrente da condição genética dela. Algo que eu tinha certeza que era essencial, no entanto não podia deixar de me sentir apreensiva. Isso somado ao fato de não ter notícia alguma era o que mais me preocupava.

— Você mesma escutou o que Carlisle disse. — ele comentou, finalmente desligando o televisor que nenhum de nós estava realmente vendo. — pode levar um bom tempo ainda. Você precisa se acalmar.

Edward até poderia ter acompanhado a Grace durante esses exames, mas resolveu ficar comigo uma vez que estava confiante de que tudo estaria bem nossa pequena. Porém, após a primeira hora sem notícia alguma, nós dois começamos a ficar preocupados. E uma vez que ninguém sabia (ou podia) nos informar nada, Edward ligara para o tio, em busca de qualquer informação a respeito desses exames. Como pediatra, Carlisle nos instruiu dizendo que este era um procedimento comum e de fato demorado e nomeou cada um dos testes que seriam feitos em Grace nas próximas horas.

Após a conversa, aparentemente Edward ficara menos receoso e agora só aguardava a resposta dos médicos. Quanto a mim, os minutos afastada dela só me deixavam mais e mais agitada. E como minha pressão arterial ainda não estava cem por cento normal, ele temia qualquer reação minha.

Ignorando a preocupação dele, eu insisti — Você já procurou sondar alguma coisa com as enfermeiras?

— Já, Bella. Ninguém sabe informar nada.

Bufei com raiva e disparei. — Como é possível que em um hospital como esse ninguém possa dizer nada?!

— Se você quiser eu posso voltar lá... Talvez eu tire a minha camisa também. — ele comentou. — Quem sabe, chamando a atenção das enfermeiras, alguma delas me informe alguma coisa depois disto.

Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção, embora o sorriso travesso dele não tivesse diminuído nem um milímetro sequer. Essa sua tentativa de fazer humor só me deixava ainda mais exasperada.

— Você é muito convencido, sabia?

Ele deu de ombros, mantendo o sorriso fixo nos lábios. — É um dom.

Bufei, cruzando os braços de modo emburrado. — Como você consegue estar tão calmo?

Ele se aproximou de mim, e beijou rapidamente os meus lábios. — Porque notícias ruins sempre chegam rápido. Grace está bem, Bella, confie em mim.

— Mas ela não quis mamar ontem à noite. — lembrei-o da minha falha tentativa de alimenta-la. Por mais que a enfermeira e eu insistíssemos em oferecer meu seio, ela se recusara com ímpeto. Poderia ser bobo mas essa rejeição dela tinha me destruído. — E se isso for um indício de alguma coisa?

— Amor, a Grace ainda é prematura — ele comentou mais sério, talvez começando a perder a paciência com minhas neuras. — A enfermeira mesmo afirmou que isso é comum em bebês que nascem antes do tempo. Pare de se preocupar tanto ou então isso só vai te deixar com mais cabelos brancos.

— Eu não tenho cabelo branco!

Ele riu dando um rápido selinho em meus lábios franzidos antes de murmurar. — Mas vai ficar muito em breve, se continuar pensando desse jeito.

Era notável que Edward estava tentando me distrair com brincadeiras bobas, mas meu senso de humor estava péssimo. Não sei se isso se devia ao fato dos hormônios pós-parto ou ao fato de estar presa nessa cama por quase 12 horas: o fato é que eu estava me sentindo terrível por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Algum tempo depois, algumas enfermeiras me ajudaram a ir até o toalete e finalmente tomar o banho que eu tanto queria. Enquanto retirava a grotesca roupa hospitalar, tomei um susto ao ver o quão inchada eu estava. Meu rosto estava mais redondo do que nunca, meus pés pareciam duas bolas de futebol e meus seios pareciam que tinham triplicado de tamanho. Dizer que me sentia depressiva após ver meu reflexo seria o eufemismo do ano.

Depois disto, fui instruída a fazer uma pequena caminhada ao longo do corredor, com intenção de evitar quaisquer problemas na minha circulação. Foi um tanto doloroso voltar a me movimentar, embora isso já fosse bem melhor do que ver mais um episódio de _Jeopardy _na televisão do quarto.

Edward permaneceu ao meu lado acompanhando meus passos lentos, sem falar muito e bocejando a cada cinco minutos. Era notável o quão cansado ele estava após tudo que acontecera nas últimas horas: o cabelo mais amarrotado do que nunca e as enormes olheiras roxas sob seus olhos eram prova disto. Desde que chegamos aqui, ele não havia sequer cochilado e o único momento em que se afastou de nós foi quando foi vestir a roupa que minha mãe havia enviado para ele por Emmett.

— Você devia ir para casa, — eu comentei levemente enquanto entrávamos no corredor de volta ao nosso quarto. — descansar um pouco.

— Não. Vou ficar aqui.

Rolei os olhos dramaticamente. — Não ajuda em nada se você ficar doente e acabar sendo internado também.

— Eu estou bem, Bella. — ele prometeu com um sorriso. — E nem irei ficar doente. Posso aguentar.

— Você é muito teimoso, sabia? — reclamei, virando meu rosto em sua direção.

Ele deu de ombros.— Deve ser a convivência, afinal são quase 10 anos ao seu lado.

Eu estava pronta para revidar a acusação dele, no entanto, um grito vindo de uma vozinha que eu reconhecia muito bem chamou minha atenção.

— Mamãaae! — Richie disse empolgado, soltando a mão de Renee e correndo velozmente em minha direção.

No entanto, antes que ele se atirasse em meus braços. - algo que com certeza não seria nada bom para mim. - Edward passou a minha frente, chocando-se contra o foguete animado que era o nosso filho.

— Pai, a vovó _tava_ certa! A barriga da mamãe foi embora mesmo! Aonde tá minha irmãzinha? Eu posso ver ela?

— Shhh, Richie. — Edward disse, erguendo-o para o seu colo. — Nós estamos no hospital, campeão, lembra?

Os olhos deles se arregalaram e no mesmo instante ele levou a mão à boca assustado e sussurrou — Shiiiiii... desculpa!

— Tudo bem, carinha, vamos para o quarto.

— Posso dá um beijo na mamãe?

Meu sorriso ampliou imensamente para as palavras doces dele. — É claro que pode, filhote.

Com isso, ele se esticou todo nos braços de Edward e pousou um beijo estalado em minha bochecha. Minha vontade era de puxa-lo para mim e enche-lo de carinho, mas devido às minhas atuais condições isso seria impossível. O pior que é provavelmente eu levaria umas boas semanas antes de poder pega-lo com meus próprios braços.

Minha mãe se aproximou de mim e me ofereceu um abraço delicado. — Como você está, querida?

— Bem. mãe. — respondi simplesmente ao mesmo tempo em que chegamos a porta do quarto onde eu estava. — Um pouco desconfortável, mas ainda assim estou me recuperando do susto.

— A cesariana não é tão boa quanto dizem, não é mesmo?

Assenti com ênfase — Definitivamente, prefiro mil vezes um parto natural.

— O que é parto natural? — Richie questionou para ninguém em especial.

A face de Edward ficou pálida e minha mãe e eu tentamos abafar uma risada. Era hilário o dom que meu filho parecia ter para fazer questionamentos nos momentos menos apropriados.

Limpei a garganta e observei a maneira como as sobrancelhas espessas de meu filho já estavam se franzido, devido a frustação de não ter resposta. — Richie, bebê, um parto natural é a forma normal que as mamães dão a luz. A maioria das vezes, os médicos não precisam cortar a barriga das mães para elas terem os bebês.

— E eles saem por onde então? — ele inquiriu, deixando a situação ainda mais constrangedora.

— Hey carinha. — Edward falou, chamando a atenção dele — Soube que lá na lanchonete eles fazem o melhor cachorro-quente de todos. Tá afim de comer um?

A expressão de Richie ficou ainda empertigada — Eu não posso comer besteira antes do almoço, papai. A mamãe fica com raiva, lembra?

Edward me fitou de uma maneira suplicante, e eu não consegui conter o riso. Era óbvio que ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para nos livrar de uma resposta constrangedora para Richie.

Depois de conseguir me conter, eu falei — Por hoje não tem problema, filhote. Pode ir.

— Com refrigerante também? — ele rebateu, intrigado.

— Pode até tomar sorvete de sobremesa. — assegurei-lhe.

— Puxa, desse jeito eu vou querer ter um irmãozinho todo dia agora!

Edward colocou-o de volta para seus próprios pés e comandou. — Agora vamos antes que ela mude de ideia. Vocês duas querem alguma coisa?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente assim como minha mãe tinha murmurado que não. Ambas vimos os dois se afastarem, engatando uma nova conversa que não tinha a ver com nascimentos. Suspirei pesadamente e voltei a subir na cama, sentindo o desconforto que o movimento causava.

— Quer que eu chame a enfermeira para lhe dar alguma medicação? — Renee perguntou enquanto me ajudava a ficar mais confortável.

— Não precisa.

— Tem certeza, Bella?

— E se eu tomar muita medicação, com certeza não vão me deixar amamentar a Grace. — suspirei pesadamente. — Não que isso fosse fazer muita diferença, já que ela não quer fazer isso mesmo.

Renee se acomodou na poltrona do canto, a mesma onde Edward tinha passado a noite toda — Porque não?

Dei de ombros. — Eu não sei. Insisti a madrugada inteira para que ela mamasse um pouco, mas ela se recusou. Nem sequer pegar o mamilo e tentar ela quis.

— Bella, querida, nem todos os bebês nascem sabendo como fazer isso. Ela está no berçário agora?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Os médicos a levaram. Estão fazendo uma bateria de exames para saber se tem algo de errado com ela.

— Faz muito tempo?

— Algumas horas. E o mais frustrante é que ninguém nos informa nada.

Renee assentiu, para depois acrescentar. — Isso deve ser rotina em casos como o dela, filha. Você fez vários exames que não acusaram nada durante a gravidez, então não há motivos para estar tão apreensiva.

— Isso foi o que Carlisle disse. — retruquei sem vontade. — Edward ligou para ele há menos de uma hora.

Renee sorriu — Viu só? Não há motivos para se preocupar tanto, querida. Agora trate de descansar porque amanhã você terá um dia cheio.

— Por quê?

— Seu pai está voando para cá hoje a tarde, assim como Alice e Esme. Carlisle está de plantão e só poderá vir no meio da semana.

Aquela notícia trouxe um sorriso aos meus lábios — Parece que todos estão empolgados para encontrarem a Grace.

— Lógico que estamos! Afinal, ela é nossa primeira neta, como não ficar?

Uma batida na porta chamou nossa atenção e logo em seguida uma das enfermeiras apareceu, arrastando de volta o berço móvel onde Grace estava. Atentei-me à minha filha que dormia tranquilamente, sua respiração indo e vindo de forma serena que sequer o movimento do berço parecia alterar isso. Só de ver que, aparentemente, ela estava bem me senti muito mais leve; como se estivesse livre de um fardo que carregava a muito tempo.

Logo atrás da enfermeira, uma senhora de meia idade também entrou no quarto com um estetoscópio em volta do pescoço e um jaleco com motivos infantis na barra. Ela esticou sua mão em minha direção e eu a cumprimentei de volta formalmente.

— Sra. Masen, sou a Dra. Kate Jacobs, médica responsável por sua filha aqui no hospital.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, doutora. — disse sem rodeios. — Nós estávamos a aguardando. Vocês levaram a Grace por um bom tempo.

Pelo canto do olho, observei Renee rolar os olhos enquanto a recém-chegada sorria. — Desculpe-nos a demora então. Depois de 20 anos na profissão, eu devia ter aprendido o quanto as mães ficam apreensivas longe de seus bebês.

Sem mais interesse em amenidades, eu disparei de uma vez por todas. — Porque precisou demorar tanto? Minha filha tem algum problema, doutora?

— Não senhora, a Grace ao que me parece é uma menina bastante saudável mesmo sendo um bebê pre-termo. — ela explicou, observando a prancheta em suas mãos — Sistema gastrointestinal sem nenhuma alteração, coração com formação perfeita, nenhum sinal de cataratas em um futuro próximo e reflexos motores muito bons para uma criança com Síndrome de Down. Houveram alguns exames clínicos, muito embora tenho certeza que não hão de acusar nada em especial.

— Então a Grace está bem? Não tem nada de errado com ela? — indaguei, como se quisesse ter a certeza apesar de ser bem óbvio no modo como ela me dizia tudo.

— Nada de relevante. No entanto, existe um detalhe que a senhora deverá levar em consideração pelas próximas semanas.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida ao escutar aquilo. — O que?

— Bem. — ela começou solene — bebês com Down geralmente tem certa dificuldade durante a amamentação e sua filha não é exceção a essa regra: a Grace nasceu sem o reflexo de sugar e provavelmente vai ter um pouco mais de trabalho para se alimentar.

— Mas, ela vai poder se comer, não vai? — Renee questionou apreensiva — Ou ela vai precisar de alguma sonda ou algo do tipo.

— Bem, isso depende exclusivamente de vocês, Sra. Masen.

Confusa, eu falei. — De mim? Mas por quê?

— De antemão já posso lhe dizer que amamentá-la não será fácil. — a médica afirmou, cheia de certeza. — O fato da musculatura dela ser molinha além de ela ter dificuldade entre o ato de sugar, respirar e deglutir vai dificultar bastante o aleitamento. Porém, se insistir em fazê-lo, irá contribuir em muito com o desenvolvimento de sua menina.

Assenti brevemente a medida que ela continuava. — Além de aumentar esse vinculo mamãe e bebê, se Grace vier a mamar ao seio, a musculatura facial dela será mais forte, auxiliando assim a fala dela futuramente. Mas é um processo que requer paciência, tempo e disposição não só das mamães, mas de todos os que convivem com ela. Pode demorar semanas e até meses para que sua filha consiga independência nas mamadas, mas tenho certeza que o desenvolvimento dela será muito mais significativo, se acaso decidir pelo peito.

— Não importa as dificuldades; a mamadeira nunca foi opção para mim. — afirmei categoricamente. — Especialmente para ela.

— Essa é uma ótima decisão. — ela concluiu. — Ambas serão muito beneficiadas com essa escolha. Agora, outra dúvida: você já se informou sobre programas de estimulação precoce para bebês especiais?

Meneei positivamente — Sim. Como já sabíamos que a Grace seria Down, meu marido e eu visitamos algumas instituições para crianças excepcionais. Lá descobrimos a importância de certas terapias para o desenvolvimento dela e, assim que possível, nós iremos começar com a fisioterapia, fonoaudióloga e o que mais for necessário.

— Muito bom que vocês pensem dessa maneira. — ela comentou sorrindo. — Pais conscientes assim infelizmente ainda são raros. Devo parabenizá-los por isso.

— Obrigada. — agradeci, ficando um tanto que sem jeito diante da médica.

— Eu preciso fazer outras rondas. No mais, a Grace é uma menininha muito saudável e tem uma vida cheia de descobertas pela frente. Sorte a dela que caiu em mãos de pais tão dedicados.

— Obrigada, doutora.

Ela se dirigiu até a porta, mas antes de sair falou uma última vez. — Vou pedir para que alguma das enfermeiras venha até aqui para lhe ensinar a técnica de amamentação por sonda. Por hora, esse é o melhor meio de alimentar sua filha.

Assim que ela saiu, fiquei devaneando como é que seria dar de mamar junto com uma sonda e se isso infligiria algum incômodo para mim ou para Grace. Porém, antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto, a aproximação veloz de Renee chamou minha atenção.

— Ah, eu sabia que você iria se parecer com ele! — ela sibilou toda extasiada ao mesmo tempo em que retirava Grace de seu cantinho. — Olha só essa cabeleira vermelha, mocinha?! Seu pai deve ter se corroído todo quando olhou para você.

— Mãe...

Ela virou-se em minha direção com uma sobrancelha erguida. — O que? Vai me dizer que ele não ficou todo besta quando olhou para essa bonequinha aqui?

— É claro que ele ficou. Mas eu não gosto disso que você está fazendo. — respondi, mais séria do que pretendia. — Ele já está arrependido do que fez, não precisamos ficar relembrando o passado o tempo todo.

— Eu sei, Bella e você têm razão. Mas saiba desde já que seu marido vai passar o resto da vida com remorso, toda vez que olhar para ela.

— E é justamente por isso que eu não pretendo ficar lembrando para ele o que passou. — justifiquei, querendo defendê-lo dos comentários de minha mãe. — Ele terá muito com o que lidar sozinho.

Renee me encarou por um longo tempo antes de voltar a falar — Tudo bem, Bella. Desculpe meu comentário infeliz. — e então abriu um de seus sorrisos. — Se você, que é a pessoa mais interessada o perdoou, eu não vou fazer o papel de sogra chata. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

— Obrigada, mãe.

— E no mais, ela não é _totalmente _a cara dele. — ela murmurou enquanto se aproximava da cama onde eu estava sentada. — Esse nariz arrebitado eu reconheço muito bem.

Concordei com um sorriso, tocando levemente na ponta do nariz de Renee. — De mãe para filha e de filha para neta.

— Ela é linda, Bella. — ela disse com os olhos aguados. — Nunca deixem que te digam o contrário.

Meneei a cabeça positivamente enquanto ficávamos nós duas observando os detalhes de Grace. Ela hoje estava vestida em um conjuntinho cor de marfim, que parecia ressaltar ainda mais a pele delicada dela. Não importa se ela era Down ou não, ela era especial para mim: um pequeno ser que mudou meu modo de pensar a vida completamente.

Não demorou muito para que Edward e Richie reaparecessem no quarto, entrando tranquilamente como se soubessem que o mais novo membro da nossa família já estivesse de volta. Meu marido ostentava uma expressão calorosa assim que viu nossa garotinha em meus braços, já meu filho parecia ser uma mistura de curiosidade e receio, como se não soubesse agir diante aquela novidade.

— Vem aqui. filhote. — chamei-o com um sorriso. — venha conhecer sua irmãzinha.

Devagar, Richard saiu do lado do pai e de forma desconfiada veio até perto da cabeceira da cama, onde estava sentada. Seu cenho franzido de desconfiança, mudou para algo parecido com admiração e surpresa assim que seus olhos verdes fitaram a face de Grace.

— Ela é tão pequenininha. — ele murmurou enquanto sua irmã esticava os dedinhos. — Nem parece que é de verdade.

Todos os adultos riram baixinho com aquela conclusão dele. Edward se aproximou, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros dele antes voltar a falar. — É garoto, agora você é um irmão mais velho. É uma responsabilidade e tanto, sabia?

Richie assentiu. — Eu sei, pai. Vou ter que cuidar pra que ela não caia no parquinho e nem que babe os controles como a irmã do Mark lá da escola.

— Exatamente, campeão. — Edward afirmou. — Mas vai ser moleza para você.

— Eu só tenho uma pergunta. — Richie murmurou, sem deixar de olhar para a irmã — Eu não vou ter que limpar cocô dela não, né?

Renee cobriu sua boca com uma das mãos impedindo a gargalhada e eu respondia com ar de riso. — Só se você quiser docinho. Seu pai e eu não íamos reclamar de uma ajudinha extra, certo baby?

— Com toda certeza, amor.

Richie fitou a irmã por mais um tempo, até que balançou a cabeça freneticamente. — Não, quero isso não, mamãe. De verdade.

— Tudo bem, bebê. Sem problemas.

— Eu não sou mais seu bebê. — ele disse com um rolar de olhos. — A bebê agora é ela.

Estiquei meu corpo e dei um pequeno beijo na testa dele. — Vocês dois serão para sempre meus bebês, Richie.

— E está tudo bem com a nossa princesa? — Edward perguntou, acariciando levemente a bochecha de Grace.

— Absolutamente bem. — minha mãe disparou. — Como diria o vovô dela, Grace é saudável como um cavalo.

— Vovó, pelo _tamanhico _dela, a _Gracie _tá mais pra pônei!

Eu ri, me sentindo plena por estar rodeava por aquele que eu amo. Depois de tantas confusões e contratempos, só queria curtir aquele momento com todos que eu amava ao meu redor. Enfim, me sentia completa e realizada ao saber tudo valera a pena no final.

**[...]**

O nosso momento família foi interrompido por uma das enfermeiras, dizendo que eu só tinha mais 15 minutos do horário de visita. Fiz uma careta pela brevidade do momento, porém eu sabia que assim que estivesse sem tantas pessoas ao redor, a equipe do hospital e eu tentaríamos induzir Grace ao ato de amamentar. Trabalho esse que requeria paciência e quietude, algo que uma criança de sete anos como Richie não tinha.

Depois de uma discussão pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo enfática entre Edward e eu, consegui convencê-lo a voltar de táxi para casa com Richie. Ele estava esgotado e precisava descansar também depois da noite de ontem e minha mãe estaria alerta se acaso eu precisasse de algo. Isso sem contar que a presença dele em casa faria com que nosso filho se sentisse mais seguro, sem achar que estávamos o deixando de lado por conta da irmã recém-nascida.

Assim que meus dois garotos foram embora, uma enfermeira chegou com uma bomba de leite, um pequeno tubo transparente e um recipiente de acrílico. Ela explicou como seria o processo para que Grace pudesse mamar no futuro. Assim que o colostro foi coletado a mulher prendeu uma ponta da sonda no meu dedo midinho e me instruiu a maneira correta de estimular a _pega _dela, como se estivesse fazendo carinho no céu-da-boca dela. Nem demorou tanto para senti-la sugar e meu peito se encher de orgulho pelo primeiro desafio superado por minha menina.

Assim que passamos por esse processo a outra ponta da sonda foi colocada em meu leite e assim, finalmente, meu coração pode relaxar um pouco ao assistir finalmente minha garota se alimentando. Exatamente como a neonatologista havia dito, seria um processo trabalhoso, mas que valeria a pena, tanto no aspecto emocional quanto motor dela.

Não importava qual fosse o tamanho da dificuldade: minha missão como mãe da Grace seria garantir tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para que minha filha levasse uma vida absolutamente normal, como qualquer outra criança.

Ela não demorou muito mamando; em menos de dez minutos ela afastou meu dedo e começou a choramingar toda vez que eu insistia um pouco mais. E pelo que eu soube esta reação de Grace era um tanto que comum, já ela se cansava muito mais rápido ao fazer o esforço extra na musculatura da face. Fiquei um tanto que tristonha, no entanto Jen, a responsável por me instruir me garantiu que muito em breve, passaríamos pelo mesmo processo, mas com a diferença que a sonda seria acoplada ao meu seio desta vez. Desta maneira, minha filha iria se habituando ao fato de que aquele era o local correto para se alimentar.

Em poucas horas, repetimos aquele mesmo processo, no entanto, a sonda agora foi presa no bico do meu peito direito. Precisei de uma ajudinha extra de Renee na hora de colocá-la na posição correta, uma vez que ela não tinha muita força em seu pescocinho, contudo fui tomada por uma onda de alegria quando finalmente Grace começou a sugar não só da sonda, mas do meu mamilo também.

Por fim, entre as mamadas de minha filha, as conversas de Renee e a programação entediante da tevê, o restante daquela dia transcorreu de forma tranquila. Edward ligou, dizendo que havia dormido poucas horas antes de ir pegar meu pai, Esme e Alice no aeroporto. Fiquei apreensiva com o reencontro de Charlie e meu _ex-futuro-ex_ marido, mas Renee me acalmou dizendo que não havia nada a temer. Na verdade, minha mãe disse que enquanto eu ainda estava no hospital em Forks, Edward havia pedido desculpas pelo que tinha feito na véspera de Natal.

Lógico que eles não eram melhores amigos, afinal, Edward nunca foi a pessoa preferida do meu pai. No entanto, ambos me amavam e fariam de tudo pelo meu bem estar, se isso significasse ter que conviver amistosamente.

No dia seguinte, Grace recebeu a visita de todos aqueles que ansiavam em vê-la: minha pequena nem pareceu se importar com tantas pessoas passando-a de braço em braço. Meu pai foi o primeiro a fazer isto, ninando-a com um sorriso enorme e afirmando com toda a certeza de que minha filha teria os olhos marrons como os Swan. Obviamente, fiz questão de provoca-lo dizendo que Edward tinha feito esta mesma observação ontem à noite.

Em resposta, ele apenas retorceu o bigode e resmungou. — Pelo menos para uma coisa na vida ele tinha que ter razão.

Já Rose, como a boa madrinha coruja, trouxe balões cor-de-rosa, bichos de pelúcia e um buquê de azaleias para mim. Já Alice, assim que a colocou no colo, começou a esticar e flexionar as pernas e bracinhos dela e me passando dicas de como poderíamos contribuir desde já para que a musculatura de nossa filha ficasse mais forte.

No entanto, minha melhor amiga e fisioterapeuta particular nem pode nos mostrar muita coisa; bastou apenas um resmungozinho de Grace para que Edward a tomasse dos braços de sua prima, alegando que ela mal havia se recuperado do nascimento para se esforçar numa rodada de exercícios físicos.

Ele havia se transformado em um papai-urso. Mas na verdade, sabia que esse instinto protetor à longo prazo seria prejudicial para nossa filha. Isso era algo que teria que falar com ele em breve.

Todos estavam em êxtase ao conhecer a nova Masen, porém meus olhos não deixaram de captar a lágrima que rolou do rosto de Esme assim que pegou Grace. De fato, ela não conseguiu ficar com minha filha por muito tempo no colo e com a voz embargada pediu licença para sair do quarto. Mesmo sem precisar dizer, eu sabia que ela estava se recordando do seu pequeno Joseph. Seu filho Down que havia passado tão pouco tempo nesta vida, mas que conseguiu unir Esme ao seu verdadeiro amor, Carlisle.

Era egocêntrico, mas eu não podia deixar de agradecer a Deus por minha filha ser tão saudável. Teríamos desafios, mas todos os obstáculos serão aos poucos ultrapassados com tempo e paciência que dedicaríamos a ela. Não existia o mais leve temor de alguma má formação ou doença que pudesse assombrar os planos para nossa filha.

Aos poucos, nossos visitantes foram se dispersando. Emmett e Rose tinham compromissos importantes no trabalho naquele dia, mas se disponibilizaram a pegar Richie no colégio e passar a noite com ele. Não muito tempo depois, Alice e Esme precisavam pegar Carlisle no aeroporto e também se foram. E quase no final do dia, depois de terem um almoço tardio conosco, Charlie e Renee se despediram, com a desculpa que iriam organizar tudo em casa para a nossa volta amanhã

Por fim, restaram apenas Edward, Grace e eu em nossa última noite na maternidade.

Cansada de ficar naquela cama por tanto tempo, fui até o bercinho onde Grace dormia. Com tanta movimentação ao longo do dia, ela estava um tanto que agitada, se remexendo um pouco durante seu sono. Conferi a fralda e o coto umbilical e tudo estava nos conformes, então só pude supor que ela estava ficando com fome, já que faziam algumas horas desde a última mamada.

— Quer comer mocinha? — sibilei enquanto calmamente. — A mamãe nem te alimentou direito hoje não foi?

Ela apenas fez um biquinho em resposta e eu sorri, sabendo que muito em breve ela começaria a chorar por seu leite. Aproveitando que Edward estava no banho, fui até o extrator de leite e colhi um pouco, coletando o suficiente para que Grace tomasse durante aquele momento. Estava terminando de prender a sonda ao mamilo quando ele saiu, de banho recém tomado.

— Hey, algum problema, amor? — ele disse, franzindo o cenho enquanto assistia meus preparativos.

— Pode pegar a Grace para mim? Ela deve estar faminta, — comentei enquanto terminava de colar a fita adesiva do meu peito — Ela mal conseguiu mamar com a agitação toda de hoje.

Edward assentiu e foi até o berço e assim que a tirou de lá, ela começou a chorar baixinho, como uma verdadeira _lady_. — Shhh, o que foi, gatinha? — ele sibilou enquanto a trazia até mim. — Você já vai mamar, filha.

Sorri ao vê-lo chamar em voz alta de filha pela primeira vez. Lógico que não me restava mais dúvidas que ele a amava como tal, mas mesmo assim foi muito bom poder presenciar aquele momento.

Edward passou Grace para o meu colo e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. Ajustei minha filha, segurando seu corpo com um braço e com a mão livre comecei a instigar o seu céu da boca incentivando-a a sugar meu dedo. Era exultante saber que minha garota pegava o jeito de mamar cada vez mais rápido: exatamente como a pediatra disse, era tudo uma questão de incentivo.

— Vou precisar de uma mãozinha extra, agora. — murmurei para meu marido.

— Eu sei, e é por isso que já estou a postos.

Sorri e ofereci meu seio a Grace ao mesmo tempo que Edward apoiava a cabecinha de nossa filha, para que ela conseguisse ficar na posição correta. Rapidamente, ela começou a tomar o líquido com força, fazendo barulhinhos de satisfação enquanto mamava, trazendo um sorriso ao nossos lábios.

O silêncio era um calmante depois de um dia com bastante movimento. Não pude reter um bocejo de cansaço e recostar minha cabeça ao ombro de Edward. Era tudo tão confortável e pacifico que temia que o menor barulho pudesse acabar com essa quietude.

Senti os lábios de Edward tocarem no alto da minha cabeça e seu outro braço livre me envolver ao redor dos ombros. — Cansada, baby?

— Só um pouquinho.

— É bom você se acostumar. Vamos voltar àquela agitação de ter um bebê.

— E já tendo um menino de oito anos na mesma casa. — retruquei, suspirando pesadamente — Nós somos loucos, não somos?

Ele riu, — Bem, eu sou mesmo. Louco por vocês.

— Eu te amo, Edward. — afirmei simplesmente, aquela convicção mais profunda do meu ser.

Ele recostou nossas testas e sibilou seu hálito fresco de dentes recém escovados, antes de nos beijarmos. — Eu também te amo, Bella.

**[...]**

A manhã seguinte, a Dra. Shelton apareceu cedo no hospital e fez um último check-up antes de me conceder alta. Apesar da minha pressão arterial ainda estar um pouca elevada, ela não via problemas que eu voltasse pra casa se eu mantivesse cuidado com a alimentação e tomasse as medicações receitadas nos horários corretos. Em um ambiente familiar, minha recuperação seria ainda mais rápida.

Poucos minutos depois, foi a vez da pediatra responsável por minha filha atestar que Grace também poderia ir para casa. Era notável que apesar das dificuldades iniciais, minha filha nāo tinha problema algum e que minha atenção seria as consultas e vacinas que qualquer outro bebê necessitava ao longo das próximas semanas.

Todavia, eu me sentia insegura.

Nāo pela saúde dela, uma vez que já fora confirmado e assegurado que tudo estava perfeito. Esse temor de forma alguma era premente naquele instante para mim.

Mas, enquanto vestia a roupa que escolhera para nossa saída da maternidade, não pude deixar de refletir sobre o que aquela menina enfrentaria no mundo lá fora. Minha família e meus amigos tinham aceitado Grace de braços abertos; na verdade, apesar dos poucos dias, minha filha se mostrou extremamente carismática. Entretanto, nada podia garantir que ela sofresse preconceito por ser da maneira que era muito em breve.

Assim que puséssemos os pés fora deste hospital, estaríamos expostos aos julgamentos e preceitos dos outros. Não temia por mim e nem pela decisão que escolhera há seis meses, mas sim por minha filha. Que era totalmente inocente e tampouco culpada por ter vindo ao mundo sendo Down.

Quantos olhares de pena ela iria receber a partir de agora? Quantas pessoas iriam considerá-la incapaz somente por que ela é assim? E o quanto essas coisas poderiam atingir a inocência de Grace? O quanto isso abalaria a Edward, a mim e especialmente a ela?

De repente, eu não sabia se tinha de fato toda essa coragem para enfrentar todos estes problemas.

— Bella, está tudo bem?

Virei-me em direção a porta, onde Edward tinha acabado de entrar, parecendo preocupado com algo. Sorri levemente, tentando aliviar um pouco seu receio. — Não é nada.

Não percebendo meu desconforto, ele simplesmente sorriu — Então, prontas para sair? Por que o que mais quero agora e levar minhas meninas para casa.

— Claro. — murmurei, sem muita confiança.

Edward suspirou alto para minha empolgação fingida e disparou — Sério Bella, qual é o problema? Você está sentindo algo? Alguma dor? E por isso que você não quer sair do hospital?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. — Não é nada comigo, não se preocupe.

Ao se aproximar de mim, ele ergueu meu queixo com seus dedos delicadamente, fazendo com que eu o fitasse. — O que foi, baby?

— Eu acho que estou com medo. — retruquei, sem conseguir mais esconder a verdade.

— Medo de que, amor?

— Pela Grace. — Edward esboçou fazer mais perguntas, mas o interrompi ao continuar a falar. — Eu sei que está tudo bem com ela, mas eu acho que não estou preparada para ser mãe dela.

A voz dele saiu meio que numa risada. — Como não? Nós já passamos por Richie, lembra?

— Lógico que não estou me referindo neste sentido, Edward. — respondi um tanto irritada. — Eu estou me referindo ao fato de ela ser Down.

O cenho do meu marido se franziu. — Bella, você é a mulher mais preparada no mundo para isso. Você enfrentou a tudo e a todos por nossa filha. Caramba, eu quase te perdi por ser estúpido e obtuso em relação a Grace. Como agora, depois que ela já está aqui você diz que não se acha pronta?

— Eu não sei... acho que estou com medo por tudo o que ela terá que enfrentar daqui para frente. Definitivamente não vai ser fácil.

— Você tem razão; não será. — ele concordou. — Mas, da mesma forma que aprendemos a criar o Richie, nós vamos conseguir com Grace. Com passos mais lentos, é claro. E _foda-se _o que os outros pensem ou deixem de pensar sobre ela.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e me deixe ser abraçada por ele — Promete que sempre que eu me sentir insegura desta maneira, você vai estar ao meu lado?

— Baby, nós estamos nessa juntos e é claro que eu vou estar com você, — ele assegurou, — Sei que daqui para a frente eu também vou ter os meus momentos de receio, mas sei que se você estiver ao meu lado, nós dois poderemos suportar tudo a favor de nossa princesa.

— Obrigada, Edward.

— Disponha, querida. — ele sibilou antes de beijar brevemente minha testa e meus lábios. — Será que agora podemos ir para casa? Eu preciso de verdade dormir numa cama de verdade hoje.

Eu ri. — Tudo bem, nada de poltrona para você hoje. Mas lembre-se que vamos ter que acordar umas quatro vezes no meio da madrugada para alimentar a Grace.

— Eu concordo em levantar até dez vezes, contanto que eu consiga um lugar onde eu não precise dormir sentado. — ele resmungou fazendo uma careta. — Vou buscar a cadeira de rodas.

— O que?! Não, eu posso andar!

Edward deu de ombros. — Desculpe, normas do hospital.

Resignada, esperei Edward voltar para o quarto acompanhado por uma enfermeira e uma cadeira de rodas desnecessária. Protestei mais uma vez, alegando que era perfeitamente capaz de caminhar sozinha, no entanto de nada adiantou, pois a mulher era enfática ao garantir que todas as pacientes tinham que sair desta maneira. À contragosto sentei e esperei que Edward colocasse Grace em meu colo.

Como mágica, assim que minha filha foi colocada em meus braços, esqueci tudo ao meu redor. Meu foco era exclusivamente ela, a ponto de não me importar nem um pouco com qualquer parafernália desnecessária para que eu me locomovesse.

Do lado de fora do hospital, embora o tempo ainda permanecesse frio, o sol brilhava alto, tendo como fundo um céu límpido e azul, como sempre acontecia após as tempestades de neve. E enquanto eu encarava a beleza do firmamento acima de mim, não pude deixar de fazer uma metáfora com a minha própria vida.

Eu tinha passado por um vendaval de emoções, desde a segunda ecografia quando descobrimos sobre a possibilidade de Grace ter uma alteração genética. Quando ficou constatado que a chance tinha se concretizado para algo 100% real, tudo havia enegrecido: nuvens espessas de dúvidas haviam pairado em cima de nossas vidas, que até então era considerada perfeita. Foram meses de escuridão e de temor até este momento, o sol parecia ter voltado a brilhar, quiçá até de forma mais intensa.

Levantei da cadeira e aninhei melhor Grace em meu colo. Aproveitei o momento e dei uma espreitada por cima da manta que a cobria e me deparei com seus olhinhos abertos, piscando lentamente como se tentasse se acostumar com a claridade. Ali, tenho minha bonequinha em meus braços, só podia concluir que de fato ela era o raio de luz que tinha entrado nossas vidas. Grace tinha aberto meus olhos para um mundo além dos humanos considerados perfeitos: que existiam pessoas com limitações que se superam em raça e determinação e nos davam lições de vida todos os dias. E eu tinha sido agraciada por me tornar mãe de alguém assim.

Só podia agradecer a Deus por ter recebido uma dádiva e missão como esta.

* * *

><p><strong>Não vou me despedir agora por que ainda temos um epílogo todo para chorar!<strong>

**Ah, e também porque não tô preparada psicologicamente para me despedir desta fic agora. =/ **

**Enfim, comentários (vocês já sabem!) são sempre muito bem vindos. E através deles que tento melhorar meu trabalho e proporcionar o melhor sempre para vocês!**

**Bem, epílogo será muito difícil de sair ainda este ano, mas quem sabe se a inspiração bater, não é? **

**No mais (se o mundo não acabar) desejo um Feliz Natal e um Super ano-novo para todas!**

**Até o fim, literalmente!**

**Line **


	30. Epílogo

_Gente, é com dor no coração que venho aqui postar agora o epílogo desta fic. _

_Quem me conhece, sabe que esse é um tema muito e muito íntimo meu e que de certa forma, resolvi compartilhar como fanfic com vocês. _

_Nunca pensei que NGGYD fosse chegar a repercussão que ela tem hoje, afinal, há mais ou menos dois anos atrás eu somente a beta para as minhas amigas desse fandom. Porém, aos poucos essa estória começou a gritar para ser escrita e bem... chegamos até aqui. _

_Dizer que fiquei emocionada com muitas reviews e PMs de vocês seria eufemismo. Graças a Deus, perdi as contas de quantas pessoas me procuraram dizendo que a minha fic os fizeram abrir os olhos em relação ao preconceito, não só em relação a Sindrome de Down, mas também a outras crianças excepcionais. Relatos de homens e mulheres que aprenderam a respeitar aqueles que são considerados especiais por conta de NCGYD. _

_Respeitar, porque Downs não precisam de pena, nem dinheiro e tampouco piedade. A única coisa que eles pedem é respeito. _

_Eu só posso estar muito feliz por ter conseguido isto. Missão comprida, Aline!_

_Enfim, tive a sorte de ter muitas e muitas pessoas que me incentivaram a dar início a essa fic. Dentre elas, meu carinho especial à **Lele Marques**, que foi minha beta nos seis primeiros capítulos de NCGYD. Velha, com certeza, sem suas preliminares, eu nunca estaria hoje postando esse epílogo. Obrigada por ter me ajudado tanto no início. _

_Meu carinho especial a **Renata Nunes**, que me ajudou pra caramba nas partes mais críticas da fic. Acho que boa parte das lágrimas que ela derrubou no ano anterior foi por conta dessa fic. Obrigada por sua ajuda também, negão. _

_Como também não posso deixar de destacar, meu agradecimento eterno a **Luciana Michelutti**, a melhor ginecologista de Alfenas e obstetra da Bellinha também. Sem sua generosidade de fazer consulta particular pelo Skype na madrugada, falando TUDO relativo a gestação, com certeza NCGYD não seria um terço do que ela é hoje. Eu te devo muito, mulher. Obrigada por tanto carinho por essa fic e pela autora dela!_

_E nessa reta final, eu nunca poderia deixar de lado a sister que a vida me deu, **Liz Negrão**.Obrigada por se disponibilizar com tão bom coração, dando dicas imprescindíveis nessa reta final. Apesar de ter pegado já no finalzinho, percebo que seus conselhos me ajudaram e muito para que eu coloque o ponto final aqui com muito mais consciência. Também estou lhe devendo essa, viu?_

_E claro, tenho que agradecer do fundo do meu coração a uma pessoa: você leitor! Que leu, se emocionou, indicou, comentou, esculhambou, amou, postava coisa fofa no grupo do Facebook, mandou ameaça de morte pra mim no twitter, que descobriu o endereço da minha casa e mandou Antrax pelo correios... kkkkkkkkkk! Brincadeiras a parte, sem não fosse por vocês e a repercussão que vocês fizeram com minha fic, com certeza eu sequer estaria aqui agora. Muito, muito, muito e MUITO obrigada a cada um de vocês por ter me dado a satisfação que eu tenho hoje, de encerrar minha primeira fanfic!_

_E antes de por um fim no meu blá, blá, blá costumeiro, que apenas dedicar tudo o que eu fiz a uma única pessoa: Guga, eu não sei se um dia você poderá (ou terá coragem) de ler tudo isso, mas saiba que cada palavrinha que existe aqui foi feita para você._

_Bem, é isso. Espero que vocês curtam o que eu preparei!_

_Beijos_

_Line_

_PS.: Só para não perder o costume... Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em>Cinco <em>_anos __depois__._

Fazia quase vinte minutos que eu a esperava.

Eu sabia disso porque já tinha tocado duas peças inteiras de Mendelssohn, um dos pianistas favoritos de Bella. Em uma delas, enquanto meus dedos fluíam pelas teclas de marfim, quase não precisei mais ver a partitura pousada à minha frente no piano. Provavelmente, isso se devia ao fato de que agora eu podia me dedicar com mais tempo a esse velho hobby meu. Tenho que admitir que estive bastante _enferrujado_por alguns meses, mas a prática constante me fez voltar a ser como antes; talvez até melhor do que eu era na adolescência.

De fato, eu sou um homem de muita sorte. Afinal, não é toda pessoa antes dos 40 anos que consegue estar em casa em pleno meio da tarde, matando o tempo tocando piano enquanto aguarda sua garota.

Não que eu tivesse me tornado um completo relapso no trabalho: na verdade, acho que nunca poderei ser alguém completamente ocioso. Mas a demanda de atribuições e compromissos que haviam me sufocado há quase cinco anos atrás já não mais existia. O trabalho de consultoria havia me dado a liberdade de escolher meus próprios horários. E fora isto, tive a oportunidade de voltar a trabalhar com aquilo que eu realmente gostava de fazer: advogar. Lutar e ganhar por certas causas era o maior prazer que existia em minha vida profissional e sem sombra de dúvidas, eu tinha muito mais ímpeto e afinco de trabalhar por isso que no início da minha carreira.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava realizado no campo profissional, não podia reclamar em relação a vida pessoal. Com tempo sobrando, pude dedicar mais tempo à minha família; a parte mais importante de mim mesmo. Minha prioridade total era Bella e as crianças. Ensinar e aprender com os meus filhos a cada dia era a maior felicidade para mim. Talvez, eu tivesse demorado a aprender isto, mas hoje sei que a tarefa mais importante que detinha em minhas mãos era ser o pai.

Aprendi a dar valor às coisas que não fazia com muita frequência, como levar meu filho às práticas de baseball, e até arriscar auxiliar meu primo Emmett no treino dos garotos. Ter mais tempo de ensinar as lições de matemática que ele tanto odiava e escutar suas dúvidas e receios antes de ele ir dormir. Às vezes, eu custava a acreditar que daqui a poucos anos, aquele garotinho que carreguei tão pequeno em meus braços, logo após seu nascimento, se transformaria em um adolescente.

E claro, havia também a única garota que rivaliza espaço com Bella em meu coração: Grace.

Se existia alguma palavra que pudesse explicar com perfeição o que sentia por essa menininha, eu desconhecia. Amor ou devoção chegavam a ser banais diante dos meus sentimentos por minha filha. E levando tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo após seu nascimento, só podia acreditar que Grace era minha _redentora_. Foi por conta dela que eu era esse novo homem.

Eu tinha vivido com uma falsa ideia do que era perfeito e saber que minha própria filha não seria exatamente da maneira que imaginava foi um baque para mim. Em pensar que até cheguei a cogitar abrir mão da pessoa mais doce que já conheci por conta da falta de informação. Entretanto, bastou apenas que eu a olhasse uma vez para ter certeza que eu estava tomado por ela. E eu sempre seria grato a minha mulher por ter coragem e garra por mantê-la, contra qualquer coisa.

Todos os dias, quando vejo o sorriso aberto da ruivinha que me tinha em suas mãos, eu só podia agradecer aos céus por ter me casado com a mulher mais teimosa do mundo.

Não vou negar que não é uma tarefa fácil, no entanto, desde muito bebê minha filha se mostrou ser uma _lutadorazinha_. Cada pequeno avanço, cada coisa nova que aprendia todos os dias, Grace se mostrava tão capaz quanto qualquer outro bebê, apenas com um pouco mais de lentidão. A cada nova descoberta, Bella e eu éramos tomados de um orgulho imensurável por ela.

Inúmeros momentos marcantes aconteceram desde que voltamos da maternidade, naquela manhã clara de Fevereiro. Com um pouco mais de um mês depois de nascida, nossa filha aprendeu a mamar sem a sonda, já não precisando de nós dois durante aquele ato. Aos dez meses, quando grande parte dos bebês já está arriscando os primeiros passos, Bella e eu comemoramos o fato dela ter conseguido se sentar completamente sozinha e somente um ano depois disto, foi que podemos escutar seus primeiros passos trôpegos ao redor da casa.

Apesar dessas dificuldades físicas, era incrível perceber como Grace, desde as primeiras semanas, era geniosa e completamente diferente daquilo que muitas pessoas pensam, que os portadores de Síndrome de Down não tem personalidade. O maior exemplo disso, Grace nos deu aos seis meses, quando Bella descobriu que o choro repetitivo durante as madrugadas que vinha acontecendo por duas semanas seguidas nada mais era do que um pouco de manha de nossa filha. Como todas as vezes que ela chorava, eu a trazia para nosso quarto, ela se acostumou a isso e não queria mais mudar esse hábito.

Lembro que essa fase foi um tanto que complicada para nossa família: como se não bastasse os dias agitados levando Grace para as sessões particulares de fisioterapia e as feitas na instituição La Rabida, Bella estava estudando para voltar a faculdade no próximo semestre, Richie tinha insistido em fazer artes marciais com alguns outros colegas de escola e eu tinha pego um importante caso contra uma empresa renomada. Com dias tão agitados, o tempo que nós tínhamos como casal era justamente durante o período que nossa filha insistia em chorar. Hoje, é um pouco ridículo admitir que solucei tanto quanto minha filha no dia em que Bella decidiu por um fim nesse pequeno vício da Grace.

Outra mostra do quanto minha filha tinha sua própria opinião foi durante seu último aniversário. Nós queríamos comemorar em uma casa de festa, como fazíamos todos os anos, porém Grace havia insistido em fazer um aniversário ao ar livre, em pleno inverno de Chicago. Como não houve conversa nenhuma que pudesse tirar essa ideia de sua cabecinha, Bella e eu nos desdobramos para celebrar seu quarto aniversário sob uma temperatura de cinco graus, apenas por nossa menininha.

A verdade era que minha filha, apesar dos esforços de Bella para atenuar isto, era muito mimada por mim. Certa vez minha prima Alice comentou que talvez essa minha atitude devia ser algum tipo de remorso por eu não ter aceitado minha filha desde o início da gravidez. Algumas vezes, até achava que ela tinha razão, mas a verdade era que simplesmente não conseguia resistir quando seus olhinhos cor de avelã me olhavam de um jeito que só ela sabe fazer e me pediam, o seu famoso "_pu__favô__, __Papa__?_"

Até Richie não era forte o suficiente para se impor diante dos caprichos de Grace. Era impressionante como ele fazia qualquer coisa que sua irmãzinha desejava, mesmo que em algumas situações exigisse uma discussão entre eles antes.

Richard era surpreendentemente maduro em relação a Grace. Bella havia o instruído muito bem em relação a condição mental de sua futura irmãzinha e desde que ela nascera, ele se tornou seu pequeno protetor. E, por mais que tivesse ocorrido esse preparo prévio, nós temíamos que ele se sentisse negligenciado devido a atenção redobrada que Grace exigiu em seus primeiros meses de vida, por isto, tentamos o máximo possível incluí-lo em nossa rotina. Tanto que foi segurando as mãos de seu irmão mais velho que nossa filha arriscou ficar de pé pela primeira vez.

Tanto Bella quanto eu não tínhamos irmãos, portanto, era surreal assistirmos esse amor fraterno entre Richard e Grace. Eles discutem, brigam, sentem ciúmes um do outro, mas basta apenas algumas horas para que eu os veja unidos como se nada houvesse acontecido. Era uma relação de confiança e carinho tão magnânima que tudo o que eu podia sentir era agraciado por ter sido escolhido para ser o pai desses dois.

O som de uma vozinha catalorando no andar de cima chamou minha atenção. Mesmo sobre o tom alto das teclas, podia reconhecer o tom desafinado e alegre que sempre me encantava nesse horário, quase todos os dias. Esse era o _nosso_ momento: o Richie estava na prática de Taekwondo e Bella na agência, trabalhando empenhada em uma nova campanha publicitária.

Da mesma maneira que eu me sentia muito mais completo hoje, tinha certeza de que minha mulher também havia conseguido alcançar esse patamar. Desde que ela tinha voltado a estudar e consequentemente, trabalhar, Bella parecia radiar felicidade.

Logo após ela se formar, até cogitamos voltar a morar em Washington, como era nosso plano antes mesmo de nos casarmos. No entanto, Bella havia recebido uma oferta de emprego irrecusável de uma importante agência aqui em Chicago. Quando levamos em consideração que Richie iria trocar de colégio e assim perder a convivência com todos os seus amigos e o fato de Grace ter muito mais assistência às suas necessidades aqui em Chicago, abdicamos esta opção. No entanto, passar boa parte do verão na Costa Oeste era um hábito que eu estava passando para os meus filhos

Magistralmente, Bella conseguia sincronizar seus horários. A maternidade nunca deixou de ser a prioridade em sua vida. Era óbvio que ela parecia muito mais realizada agora, do que quando se dedicava apenas a nossa casa, mesmo que houvesse dias em que ela chegasse visivelmente esgotada.

E quando isso acontecia, eu me utilizava da minha recém-descoberta aptidão: o melhor massageador de pés de mundo, segundo as palavras de minha própria esposa.

Escutei as palavras desconexas da canção ficarem cada vez mais altas e me voltei do lugar onde estava, prestando atenção na garota que descia a escada. Observei a maneira cuidadosa que Grace descia as escadas, como sua mãe sempre enfatizava para que ela fizesse. Ela usava o vestido de daminha que tinha sido feito especialmente para o dia do casamento de Alice há algumas semanas atrás. Finalmente minha prima havia superado sua aversão a casamento e tinha finalmente dito sim ao Jasper. E náo preciso nem dizer que Grace tinha roubado a cena, ao fazer um discurso de menos de 10 palavras par sua tia durante a recepção.

Mas, apesar de minha filha estar produzida com seu melhor traje, seus pés descalços mostravam o quanto ela se sentia a vontade naquele instante. Ela tinha tentado fazer algo diferente com o cabelo, mas eu tive que prender o riso quando vi o emaranhado de fios no alto de sua cabecinha. E pelo visto, ela tinha usado mais uma vez o conjunto de maquiagem que a sua madrinha Rosalie havia lhe dado de presente. As bochechas estavam mais rosadas do que o comum e os lábios ostentavam um brilho excessivo.

Simplesmente adorável.

Em sua mão direita, ela segurava _Boo__-__boo__, _nome com o qual tinha batizado a pequena boneca de pano que eu lhe comprara antes mesmo de nascer. Aquele presente estava praticamente acabado: uma das pernas já havia sido arrancada e recosturada tantas vezes que já havia perdido as contas, faltava-lhe um olho no rosto e o vestido branco que adornava, estava mais parecido com u tom de amarelo, devido ao tempo. Porém, Grace não largava aquela boneca de forma alguma. Acho que, de certa forma, nem eu poderia abandonar aquele presente: esse foi o primeiro presente que eu dera a ela; minha primeira demonstração de que eu queria ser uma parte efetiva na vida de minha filha.

Assim que me viu, Grace abriu um enorme sorriso que era impossível para mim não deixar de retribui-lo. E por mais que tivesse um carinho excessivo por Boo-Boo, ela não teve receio algum em largá-la no chão e vir correndo em minha direção. Abri meus abraços e fui recebido por um grande abraço, como se não tivéssemos nos visto há semanas, e não há poucos minutos atrás. Essa era uma das características principais de minha filha; a forma afetuosa com a qual tratava a todos, demonstrando seu carinho o tempo todo, seja lá com quer que fosse.

– Isso tudo é saudades de mim, princesa? – eu perguntei, logo depois de deixar um beijo sobre sua testa macia e acomodá-la ao meu lado do piano.

Grace assentiu com veemência, e foi impossível me conter de deixar de plantar mais alguns beijos em seu rosto e pescoço. Isso fez com que ela risse alto e tentasse se esquivar de meus avanços, sem muito sucesso nisso.

– Papa, tá bom, já! – ela protestou entre as risadas. – A _balba_ tá fazendo coçar

– É mesmo? – inquiri inocentemente, – E como é que eu não estou sentindo nada?

Ela colocou suas mãozinhas em meu peito, numa fraca tentativa para me empurrar. – Tá fazendo coçar em eu, Papa. _Pala_!

Soltei-a devagar, me certificando se ela ainda estava bem apoiada no lugar para logo em seguida encostar meus lábios uma última vez na ponta de seu nariz. – Pronto, eu já parei, gatinha.

Em resposta, Grace se ajoelhou em cima do banco onde estávamos e antes que eu pudesse mesmo protestar ela se inclinou em minha direção e deixou um beijo demorado em minha bochecha. – _Bligada_, Papa.

Talvez isso fosse uma característica de minha filha que eu nunca me acostumaria. A maneira doce que ela sempre tinha de demonstrar carinho quando eu menos esperava. Grace era tão pura que estava me agradecendo simplesmente por que eu parei de fazer cócegas nela. Em momentos como este eu era pego desprevenido tamanho o coração e bondade dessa garotinha.

Quando ela fazia algo espontâneo desse jeito, demonstrando o quanto me amava em pequenos gestos, como pedir para que eu lesse sua estorinha antes de dormir ou me oferecendo o primeiro pedaço de bolo em seus aniversários, não podia evitar de sentir um autodesprezo. Eram mais raros, contudo, ainda assim existia momentos em que eu me odiava por um dia ter pensado em descartá-la de minha vida.

Vida esta que hoje em dia sequer cogito imaginar sem a presença dela. Grace tinha conseguido deixar aquilo que já era perfeito, algo muito melhor.

A pergunta resignada de Grace chamou de volta a minha atenção – Papa, _cê_ num vai _ensiná_ eu a _tocá_ piano hoje?

– Vou sim, princesa. Pronta para começar?

– Sim! – ela disparou empolgada à medida em que eu a puxava para o meu colo.

– Ok então, você lembra da música que estávamos praticando ontem?

– A da _estelinha__?_

Eu sorri. – Essa mesma. Ainda sabe como é que começa?

Grace confirmou e esticou a mão direita para o piano, que agora tinham sido temporariamente adesivadas com cores em cada uma das teclas, da mesma forma que minha mãe tinha feito quando eu comecei a aprender a tocar. Percebi seu cenho se franzir e ela morder o lábio em concentração enquanto arriscava os primeiras notas de _Brilha__, __Brilha__Estrelinha__,_ sem errar nenhuma delas durante a primeira estrofe da música.

No entanto, quando a segunda parte da música começou, minha filha trocou um Sol por um Fá, destoando a canção. No mesmo instante, ela percebeu seu erro e bufou resignada, voltando a música desde o início.

Era chocante perceber que a determinação era uma traço muito forte de Grace, fosse em qualquer coisa que ela fizesse. Se é desafiada, ela apenas se dá por satisfeita quando vê aquilo que foi pedido concluído: seja nas brincadeiras que os monitores da La Rabida lhe apresentavam, nos jogos de montar que ela tinha aqui em casa ou até mesmo se nós convencêssemos de que ela ganharia dose dupla de sobremesa se acaso ela organizasse sua bagunça. De fato, parecia que a palavra desistir não existia no dicionário de minha garota.

Todavia, eu estava inseguro quanto ao próximo desafio que minha pequena teria pela frente. A escola_._

Na próxima semana, Grace começaria a estudar em um colégio dito como normal. Sabíamos que o intelecto de minha filha era suficientemente bom para que ela aprendesse no mesmo ambiente de ensino que as outras crianças, porém temia este dia devido ao preconceito que talvez ela possa sofrer.

Não que isso nunca tivesse acontecido, pelo contrário; eu já havia perdido as contas (e a cabeça) das vezes que isso aconteceu com a nossa filha. Fosse em um olhar estranho quando saíamos com ela de casa ou até mesmo ver pais afastando outras crianças dela, como se Grace tivesse algum tipo de doença terminal transmissível. E todas as vezes que isso acontecia em minha presença, um ódio sem precedentes me possuía a ponto de eu ter que sair do mesmo ambiente para não cometer qualquer tipo de besteira.

Tinha plena consciência que essas atitudes eram baseadas na ignorância, algo que eu mesmo já tive no passado. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que entendia esse sentimento, não podia deixar de sentir raiva, porque a minha filha era alguém inocente que não entendia porque seus novos coleguinhas estavam sendo afastados tão brutalmente. E isso era o que mais me doía: ver seus olhinhos interrogadores, me perguntando o que ela tinha feito de errado para merecer tal tratamento.

E udo isso já acontecia antes mesmo de levar em consideração o stress até escolhermos o local onde ela iria estudar. A primeira opção tinha sido uma escola bastante próxima ao trabalho de Bella e que tinha um excelente programa educativo para crianças na idade dela. Porém, já na primeira visita, assim que a coordenadora viu a minha filha, eu sabia que ela não seria aceita. Sequer deixaram-na fazer os testes necessários; apenas nos levaram e vieram com milhares de argumentos, alegando que ela não seria capaz de acompanhar o ensino deles.

Azar deles, que não sabiam que eu era advogado e que apesar de não ser mais dono de um dos escritórios mais importantes do Estado, ainda tinha minhas influências e contatos. Duas semanas após aquele maldito encontro na sala da coordenação do colégio, havia uma matéria de capa no Chicago News, apontando a intolerância e preconceito dos gestores da escola. E no que dependesse de mim, essa história não pararia por aqui.

Após essa primeira barreira, eu cogitei seriamente a possibilidade de Grace ter aulas particulares em casa. Bella foi absolutamente contra, alegando que nossa filha não tinha motivos para ficar escondida dentro de casa, quando ela poderia muito bem socializar como qualquer outra pessoa. Então, fizemos o que deveríamos ter feito desde o início: perguntarmos a outros pais de crianças especiais por referências. Por fim, encontramos um pequeno jardim de infância nas proximidades do La Rabida, onde muitos colegas de minha filha já tinham estudado. Não era nenhum colégio renomado, porém tinha professores dedicados e com experiência no ensino inclusivo à excepcionais.

Muito embora, meu receio ainda continuava, agora por outros motivos. A preocupação principal era que minha filha estaria em um ambiente novo e sem a minha presença. Ela seria a única diferente na sala. E se ela fosse repudiada por causa disso? E se alguém a criticasse ou a julgasse só por não ser tão rápida e esperta quando os outros? Será que ela saberia lidar com tudo isso sozinha?

Eu tentava ao máximo proteger minha filha disto. Se eu percebia alguém a encarando de forma diferente, eu me afastava o mais rápido possível para um outro local onde ela não pudesse ser observada somente por ser como ela é. Com a convivência, alguns amigos de Richie que vinham até a nossa casa já se acostumaram com Grace e já percebiam que ela era uma menina como qualquer outra. Já no La Rabida, ela estava rodeada por outras crianças como ela, em um lugar onde ser diferente era normal. Mas como minha princesa se sentiria em um local onde ela era a _diferença_?A_exceção_?

Involuntariamente, senti a meu abraço ao redor de minha filha ficar mais firme. Desde que ela tinha chegado ao mundo eu era o seu protetor, e agora, a partir da próxima segunda-feira, teria que deixar minha filha sozinha. Não era algo tão simples para se acostumar.

Grace bufou alto, e afastou suas mãozinhas do piano para colocar no meu braço que rodeava sua cintura. Ela tentou se afastar de mim, no entanto, não permiti ao voltar minha atenção outra vez pra ela.

– O que foi, filha? – perguntei, desconfiando de sua atitude enfezada.

Grace voltou seu bico de frustação para mim, para depois acrescentar. – _Cê_ num que ensiná! Tô _elando__e_ _elando_ e cê não ajuda, Papa!

Eu tive que segurar o riso por conta da indignação que ela demonstrava por meu relapso diante de seus erros. – Desculpe, meu amor. Quer que eu vá te dizendo quais as cores que você terá que apertar?

– _Pu__favô_, Papa? – ela pediu, de um jeito que era impossível resistir.

– Tudo bem. Vamos começar do começo.

– Tá bom.

Grace voltou para sua posição anterior e esperou que eu desse início a pratica.– Azul, azul, verde, verde, rosa, rosa... – comecei, sussurrando as palavras à medida em que ela teclava a cor correspondente adesivada no piano. – verde, verde, vermelho, vermelho, roxo, roxo, cinza.

Continuamos assim até que desta vez ela conseguiu concluir sem errar nenhuma vez. Assim que terminou, Grace bateu palmas para si mesma, empolgada por ter acertado tudo e antes mesmo que eu pudesse parabenizá-la, ela tinha retomado ao piano, sem sequer esperar por minha ajuda. Contudo, quando a segunda parte da canção chegou, percebi que ela vacilou novamente, sem saber ao certo como terminar. O mais rápido que eu pude, coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e juntos conseguimos terminar a música.

Desta vez, o som dos aplausos não vieram de minha filha, mas de pessoas atrás de nós. Viramos os dois ao mesmo tempo apenas para ver Bella e Richie, que assistiam a nossa interação com sorrisos idênticos em suas faces.

– Mamã, _Ichie_! – Grace gritou, pulando do meu colo e correndo em um rompante na direção deles.

Bella se agachou para acolher a nossa filha, abrançando-a ao mesmo tempo que Richie bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo dela. No mesmo instante, Grace se desvencilhou da mãe, para mostrar sua língua para o irmão mais velho que retribuiu o gesto da mesma maneira. Do meu lugar, eu ria vendo a interação entre eles, me sentindo a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter esses três como parte de minha família. Por poder amar e ser amado de volta por todos eles.

– Mamã, eu aprendi a música da _estelinha_! Papa, só ajudou eu um tiquinho.

– Eu vi, meu amor! – Bella disse empolgada, exibindo em enorme sorriso para nossa filha e depois olhando de relance para mim, – Meus parabéns, filhota.

– Parece que agora eu finalmente tenho alguém para dividir o piano comigo. – comentei, virando-me no banco para ficar de frente para eles.

Richie rolou os olhos, hábito que estava se tornando cada vez mais comum com a aproximação da adolescência. – Ah, pai, tocar isso aí é chato pra caramba!

– Né chato, não! Eu gosto. – minha filha disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

O movimento teimoso de Grace finalmente chamou a atenção de Bella para o que nossa filha estava usando – Bebê, porque você está com esse vestido? – ela inquiriu, enquanto franzia o cenho. – Você sabe que ele não é para ser usado em casa, certo?

– Eu _quilia_ ficar bonita, Mamã. – Ela explicou e deu um giro sobre si mesma. – E esse vestido e _tãaaao_ lindo!

Bella suspirou – Eu sei que ele é, filhota, mas você deve guardá-lo para usar em outro lugar... de preferência num casamento, por exemplo.

– Mas, Mamã, eu gosto dele! – Grace respondeu, fazendo agora um biquinho de indignação.

Meu filho suspirou alto como se tivesse entediado com a discussão das meninas e passou direto por elas, vindo se sentar ao meu lado. – Grace você tem que tirar isso. Você tá parecendo uma boboca.

– Mamã, o _Ichie_ me chamou de boboca!

– Eu não te chamei de boboca, eu só disse que você tá _parecendo_uma!

Ergui as mãos, afim de evitar que o caos se instalasse dentro de nossa casa por conta de uma bobagem. – Grace, princesa, porque você não coloca algo mais confortável para podermos ir brincar lá fora? O Richie pode te ajudar a encontrar algo.

Do meu lado, pude perceber meu filho quase saltar do lugar onde ele estava. – _Eu__?!_

– É claro, filho. – disse, olhando enfaticamente para ele. – Tenho certeza que você pode escolher alguma coisa que a sua irmã use, certo? E depois quem sabe, você pode tomar um banho talvez. – brinquei, fanzindo meu nariz em direção ao seu quimono.

– Ah pai, eu sei que tô fedido por causa do treino. – E então, Richie sorriu amplamente e me deu um abraço suado antes de chamar a atenção de sua irmã. – Vem, Grace. Vamos procurar algo bem _rosa_para você.

– _Losa_ não, _Ichie__, _eu _quelo__oxo_! – Grace resmungou, enquanto Richie a guiava em direção as escadas.

Bella limpou a garganta, antes de erguer apenas uma sobrancelha para nossa filha. – Grace Valentina, você não acha que está esquecendo alguma coisa, mocinha?

Grace que já estava no primeiro degrau da escada, virou-se em direção a sua mãe com uma cara um tanto receosa. Vi suas sobrancelhas se franzirem até que ela percebeu o dedo de Bella apontado em direção a boneca esquecida no meio da sala. Rapidamente, Grace soltou a mão de seu irmão e voltou correndo até sua Boo-Boo esquecida e a abraçou contra o peito. E com isso, ela sorriu brilhantemente para sua mãe, soltando um beijinho no ar antes de voltar correndo para o degrau onde Richie a esperava pacientemente.

Assim que as crianças haviam saído do nosso campo de visão, minha mulher suspirou, – Sabe, as vezes eu tenho inveja de você. – afirmou, largando a bolsa no aparador. – Você viu o sorriso descaradinho dela? Duvido que ela teria feito o mesmo se fosse você quem tivesse pedido.

– Eu duvido. – retruquei rapidamente. – No mínimo, ela teria dado de ombros e dito: "pega pra mim, Papa".

Bella riu. – E você teria feito isso prontamente.

Dei de ombros. – Eu prefiro que você assuma essa parte chata de ter que educar e por limites.

– Ah é? – ela sibilou, caminhando lentamente em minha direção. – Quer dizer que eu posso ser taxada como a mãe chata enquanto você fica com o título do melhor pai do mundo?

– Eu não vejo problemas nisso.

Ela bufou dramaticamente, – Você é incrivelmente besta, Edward.

– É um dom. – eu provoquei, esticando minhas mão para puxá-la até que ela se sentasse ao meu lado. Assim que ela o fez eu não pude resistir em deixar um beijo demorado sobre os seus lábios.

O beijo deveria ser algo simples e rápido, no entanto, a atração pela minha mulher não havia mudado nem um pouco, desde quando nos reencontramos no campus da North Central College, há tantos anos atrás. Logo, o ato que deveria ser algo simples se tornou muito mais profundo e desejoso. Sua língua tomou posse de minha boca, em uma carícia lânguida que me fez gemer e apertar sua cintura com muito mais força.

Parecia que os anos juntos só serviam para fazer com que eu a amasse cada vez mais. Tinha a impressão que nunca me cansaria dos seus lábios nos meus ou da maneira que ela se derretia enquanto eu sussurrava o quanto a amava em seu ouvido. Nós já havíamos passado por tantas provações nesses quase quinze anos, e parecia que a cada dificuldade superada o nosso amor ficava ainda mais forte.

Apesar do nosso casamento ter acontecido em uma capela ladeada por um cassino em Las Vegas, eu não podia estar mais feliz por ter tomado essa decisão. Mesmo sabendo que ela merecia algo bem melhor que isso, eu nunca poderia me arrepender de ter tomado essa decisão. De ter feito dela a minha mulher. Para sempre.

Quando foi necessário o fôlego outra vez, Bella afastou lentamente, suspirando alto antes de revelar outra vez seus olhos cor de chocolate, o mesmo tom que nossa filha havia herdado. Apesar do tom pálido, havia um brilho diferente em sua pele, deixando-a quase que radiante e os lábios cheios estavam um pouco mais avermelhados e úmidos devido ao recente beijo.

– Então, – ela disse, levando suas mãos até minha nuca ao mesmo tempo em que eu abraçava sua cintura. – o que você e a Grace fizeram de interessante hoje?

– Bem, depois que você saiu com o Richie de manhã, eu tive que ir ao escritório revisar alguns documentos para o Bears.

– Não é ele que está cuidando sobre o caso de assédio a favor daquela jornalista do Times? – ela perguntou.

Assenti levemente. – Estou achando que ele está um pouco inseguro quando ao processo e Tanya sugeriu que eu assumisse tudo.

– E você vai aceitar?

– Provavelmente não. Você sabe que eu não quero me envolver com mais coisas daquele escritório além do conselho.

– Humm... – ela murmurou, até que de repente, sua expressão alarmada. – Peraí: você levou a Grace com você para o escritório?

Senti minhas sobrancelhas se cruzarem com a pergunta dela. – É claro que sim. Por acaso você acha que eu a deixaria aqui em casa sozinha?

Ignorando minha pergunta, ela acrescentou com o ar de riso. – E o que ela fez quando viu a Tanya Denali?

Rolei os olhos assim que eu entendi em que ponto minha mulher queria chegar. – Grace não chorou desta vez, mas ficou escondida o tempo todo atrás de minha perna.

Bella riu alto. – Pobrezinha da minha bebê. Eu compreendo muito bem porque ela tem tanto pavor de olhar para aquela mulher. A Denali parece mesmo uma bruxa velha e má.

– Você só diz isso porque antes de conhecê-la, achava que a Tanya fosse algum tipo de caso meu.

– Isso também. – ela resmungou, franzindo seus lábios numa expressão que só podia ser de nojo. Eu ri e não pude deixar de colocar outro rápido beijo sobre o bico que ela fazia. Logo em seguida, Bella perguntou – E depois, você levou a Grace para o fonoaudiólogo?

Meneei a cabeça positivamente. – O Dr. Steves disse que ela melhorou bastante nas últimas semanas, mas que precisamos continuar praticando aqui em casa as palavras com _R_.

Bella assentiu, mas manteve uma expressão pensativa. – Eu percebi isso. E notei também que às vezes ela consegue falar direito, mas no instante seguinte comete o mesmo erro.

– É só questão de paciência, amor. – falei, brincando com as mechas soltas de seu coque. – Quando menos esperarmos, Grace estará tagarelando.

– Acho impossível que ela fique mais tagarela do que já é. – Bella sibilou, olhando para cima com um ar de riso.

– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – retruquei, antes de mudar o foco do assunto – E então, como foi seu dia, baby?

Bella sorriu, e tomou uma de minhas mãos e levou até a sua barriga. – Você está se referindo a mim ou a ele?

Sem poder conter um sorriso, comentei ao esfregar a pequena protuberância em sua barriga.

– Aos dois.

– Bem. Nós estamos perfeitamente bem. – ela suspirou, olhando com carinho para minha mão que descansava tranquilamente sobre sua blusa de seda

Uma nova gestação nunca esteve em nossos planos. E apesar de tanto eu quanto Bella estarmos satisfeitos com o número de integrantes de nossa pequena família, nenhum dos dois pensou em fazer qualquer tipo de meio contraceptivo definitivo. Afinal, com uma vida atribulada como a nossa, passar por um processo cirúrgico era a última coisa que nós dois precisávamos.

Porém, há três meses atrás Bella tinha decidido trocar de anticoncepcional devido às seguidas crises de TPM que ela vinha enfrentando. A troca de sua pílula coincidiu com a mesma época em que as crianças estavam aproveitando o início das férias em Forks com seus avós. Aquele era a primeira semana que teríamos só nós dois em muito tempo. Nem é preciso dizer que camisinha foi a última coisa que passou por nossas mentes naqueles dias.

O resultado disso Bella carregava agora em seu ventre.

Quando descobrimos, ambos estávamos receosos. A primeira coisa que passou em minha cabeça era se o nosso bebê seria normal ou se seria também excepcional. Poderia ser um pouco hipócrita pensar desse jeito depois de já ter tido uma criança especial, contudo não podíamos evitar.

Entretanto, no primeiro pré-natal, quando a obstetra perguntou se gostaríamos de fazer o exame do cariópito outra vez, eu fui o primeiro a negar. Saber antecipadamente sua condição mental não me faria amá-lo mais ou menos. Podia ser imprudente, mas eu já tinha aprendido minha lição: não era um cromossomo a mais que mudaria o que eu sentiria por um filho meu.

Até agora, tudo parecia estar abusolutamente normal segundo o último ultrassom. Bella entraria em seu segundo trimestre em duas semanas e milagrosamente ela não foi assolada pelas ondas de enjoos como nas gestações anteriores. O bebê estava crescendo forte e saudável e eu mal podia esperar o próximo ultrassom para tentarmos descobrir o que teríamos. E por mais incrível que pareça, eu não estava curioso em relação ao sexo: o fato é que independente de ser menino ou menina, Bella teria que suportar os mimos excessivos que eu daria ao mais novo Masen.

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – Bella disse, retornando a massagear os cabelos de minha nuca. – Que talvez esteja na hora de contar às crianças sobre o novo bebê.

– Você tem razão. E talvez seja hora de avisar aos seus pais também.

– Talvez nós poderíamos ir para Forks. – ela comentou, dessa vez ficando mais animada. – Contarmos pessoalmente a Charlie e Renee sobre o novo bebê. Quem sabe fazer disso uma tradição.

Ergui uma sobrancelha – Quantos filhos você ainda pretende ter comigo, Sra Masen?

Suas bochechas ganharam um belo tom de rosa ao mesmo tempo em que ela estapeava levemente o meu ombro. – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Acho que o papai e a mamãe ficariam felizes ao receber essa notícia pessoalmente ao invés de um telefonema.

– Ou então seu pai decide acabar de vez com minha raça, já que eu engravidei a filha dele pela terceira vez. – eu resmunguei.

– Você é muito dramático. O Charlie gosta de verdade de você, sabia?

– Não brinca... – comentei com todo sarcasmo possível.

Bella simplesmente rolou seus olhos – Edward, você não pode negar o quanto o relacionamento de vocês melhorou nesses anos. Ele não teria te convidado para pescar das duas últimas vezes que estivemos lá se ele não gostasse nem que fosse um pouco de você, seu bobo.

Eu bufei. – Você tem razão. Mas ainda assim você não pode achar meu receio injustificado. – ela abriu a boca para replicar, no entanto, eu a impedi ao perguntar. – Quando é que você quer ir?

– Eu estava pensando na próxima sexta. – ela divagou – O escritório já bateu sua meta esse mês com a campanha da _Boeing__, _portanto nós não temos muitas demandas na próxima semana... Edward, o que foi?

Não percebi que meu cenho tinha se franzido até sentir o toque quente de seus dedos sobre o vinco que tinha se formado entre as minhas sobrancelhas. Respirei fundo, tentando conter minha indignação, afinal Bella não estava tão compenetrada nessa missão quanto eu. – Bella, nós não podemos viajar essa sexta.

Sua expressão se tornou dúbia. – Porque não?

– Porque essa sexta é o dia do julgamento do processo contra a Curie School, lembra?

– Ah...

Curie School era a escola que havia considerado Grace inapta para eles, sem sequer fazer os testes específicos. Dentre todos os casos que já haviam passado em minhas mãos durante os meus anos de carreira, este nem de longe era o maior porém, sem sombra de dúvidas era o mais importante.

Desde que Grace entrara no La Rabida, eu tinha me candidatado como advogado voluntário da instituição. Apesar de ter trabalhado em diferentes ocorrências de intolerância contra aquelas pessoas que sofriam por que simplesmente eram diferentes do restante da sociedade, nunca pensei que um dia isso pudesse acontecer com minha própria filha. Assim que saí daquele colégio, prometi a mim mesmo que iria lutar para que nenhuma outra criança recebesse a mesma descriminação que minha Grace tinha passado.

Eu não poderia socar a cara da coordenadora, como gostaria de ter feito quando ela chamou minha filha de inapta. Porém, eu faria todos os gestores ali se arrependerem de se considerarem melhores do que minha filha. E faria isso sem precisar mexer em um fio de cabelo de alguém; tudo conforme as normas da lei.

Esse tinha se transformado em meu principal foco nas últimas semanas. Havia negado todas as tentativas de acordo, por acreditar que nada poderia apagar a humilhação que minha garotinha sofreu. E por mais que nossa situação financeira fosse bastante confortável, eu não me importava em ganhar mais alguns milhares de dólares em cima da atitude preconceituosa daquela escola.

E, se acaso eu viesse mesmo a ganhar essa causa como eu esperava, eu conhecia diversas instituições que ficariam mais do que satisfeitas em utilizar, com muito bom senso, o dinheiro que eu ganharia.

– Desculpa, Edward.– ela sussurrou, acariciando lentamente o minha bochecha. – Eu tinha me esquecido completamente da audiência.

Suspirei pesadamente, tentando lembrar o tempo todo que fui eu o mais interessado em seguir a diante com esse processo. Bella havia sim, ficado revoltada, mas acho que ela nunca pensou que eu iria levar adiante e com tanto ímpeto esse processo. Essa era uma qualidade que eu chegava até a invejá-la; a maneira fácil com a qual ela sempre conseguia perdoar aquele que sempre a machucavam, mesmo que profundamente.

– Tudo bem, Bella. Foi decisão minha ter levado esse caso a diante.

– E eu estou sendo duas vezes relapsa por conta disso. – ela ralhou consigo mesma, desviando o olhar em direção ao chão. – Primeiro com você e depois com a Grace. Como mãe e esposa, eu devia estar mais inteirada nesse assunto. Agora eu me sinto péssima por conta disso.

Ergui seu queixo em minha direção, fazendo com que eu a fitasse. – Você não ouse ficar com raiva de si mesma por causa disso, baby.

Ela puxou o ar com força para logo em seguida acrescentar. – Será que eu poderia ir com você ver o julgamento? Sei que não entendo nada, mas eu quero estar lá por você e por nossa filha, claro.

– Eu vou adorar que você esteja lá para me ver humilhar aqueles idiotas. – eu disse com um sorriso, colocando um beijo em sua testa. – E nós podemos ir para Forks no próximo final de semana, aproveitando para comemorarmos também o seu aniversário.

– Ótimo, comemorar o fato de que eu estou ficando mais velha! – ela resmungou, fazendo uma careta. – Dá para acreditar que eu vou fazer trinta e quatro anos?

Lentamente, minhas mãos escorregaram de sua cintura e desceram lentamente pelo seu quadril até parar em suas coxas, onde apertei com um pouco mais de firmeza. Um som gutural saiu dos lábios de minha mulher à medida em que eu me inclinava para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Não, baby, não dá mesmo para acreditar que você é a balzaquiana mais _sexy_que eu conheça.

Senti os dedos que estavam em meus cabelos se fecharem em punho, enquanto ela puxava minha boca em direção a sua, no entanto, milésimos de segundo antes de nos beijarmos, uma vozinha muito enfezada nos interrompeu.

– Mamã, o _Ichie_tá me chamando de _pedelha_! – Grace gritou no topo dos seus pulmões do alto da escada. – Vem cá, Mamã, passar castigo nele, vem!

– Eu não tô te chamando de fedelha, Grace! – Richie replicou, mais irritado ainda. – Pára de ser chata e vem logo escolher sua roupa!

– Tá _ecutando_, Mamã?! Coloca ele de castigo!

Bella bufou alto e eu não pude deixar de rir de sua cara de frustração. – Mais tarde, amor.

– Se tivermos sorte... – ela retrucou enquanto se levantava do banco.

– Hoje de manhã não foi o suficiente? – perguntei brincalhão, lembrando da maneira como ela tinha me atacado poucas horas antes do amanhecer.

Ela estendeu sua mão para mim, que eu peguei de bom grado enquanto também ficava de pé. – Você sabe que não, amor. Agora, vem me ajudar com esses dois antes que eles joguem um ao outro pela janela.

Eu ri e a abracei pela cintura enquanto juntos caminhávamos em direção as duas pequenas razões de nossas vidas. Apesar de exigir bastante paciência de nossa parte, de certo modo era bom ver aquela discussão entre irmãos: mostrava que Richie a tratava como igual assim como Grace não se sentia acanhada diante do irmão mais velho. Era um tanto absurdo, mas eu via nesse gesto o quanto Richie respeitava sua irmã como alguém igual a ele e que Grace também podia muito bem replicar em sua própria defesa.

E eu já ansiava pela terceira pessoazinha que iria se juntar a essas brigas.

Quando via as crianças normais interagirem com as que são Down, percebia que não existia absolutamente nenhuma diferença entre elas. Nós adultos é que somos estúpidos para não enxergar que o cromossomo 23, o qual a minha filha tinha a mais, significava a eterna pureza daquele seres humanos. Era o cromossomo da alegria, da dança, do sorriso ou do amor, como tinha escutado certa vez.

Ter Grace tinha significado para mim ir um pouco mais devagar e aprender a apreciar as pequenas coisas da vida. Que ter conforto e estabilidade não significavam nada se eu não poderia compartilhar tudo isso. Hoje eu entendia que minha filha havia sido designada para mim justamente por isso; Grace em seus poucos anos de vida tinha me ensinado a ser uma pessoa melhor pelo simples fato de existir. Com minha filha, eu aprendi a ter mais fé, mais coragem e também a lutar por aquilo que eu acreditava. E que para que tudo isso acontecesse, bastava apenas um passo.

Meu amor por ela era _excepcional_. Eu nunca poderia ser grato o suficiente por ela. Minha Graça. Minha Grace.

**FIM**

_"Nossas crianças chegam exatamente da maneira que nos foi designada. Não existem erros. Eles são um presente direto e inequívoco de Deus. Ele nos deu esses filhos capazes de grandes quantidades de amor incondicional, porque não éramos abertos para receber a graça indireta que Ele nos oferecia durante os anos anteriores de nossas vidas." ~ Courtney Heigele_

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, como eu sou muito boazinha, nós teremos alguns outtakes. Aguardem que bebê Grace não irá sumir assim não!<strong>

_**Até a próxima!**_

**_Line_**


	31. Extra - Número Um

**Demorou****, ****demorou****, ****demorou****, ****DEMOROU****, ****mas ****finalmente ****o ****primeiro ****extra ****de ****NCGYD ****tá ****no ****ar****! ****Eu ****tinha ****a ****intenção ****de ****postar ****isso ****aqui ****no ****dia**** 21.03, D****ia M****undial ****da ****Sindrome ****de ****Down****, ****mas ****infelizmente ****não ****rolou****! ****Peço ****desculpa ****pela ****demora****,****mas ****acho ****que ****esse ****tempinho ****que ****vocês ****passaram ****esperando ****vai ****valer ****a ****pena****! **

**A ****cena ****aqui ****já ****foi ****até ****mencionada ****no ****epílogo****, ****quando ****o ****Edward ****e ****a ****Bella ****não ****conseguiam ****dormir ****por ****causa ****da ****nossa ****amada ****e ****peraltinha ****Grace****, ****a ****garotinha mais **_**especial **_**do ****mundo ****das ****fanfics****! ****Sério****, ****não ****gosto ****de ****me ****gabar ****por ****nada****, ****mas ****vou ****deixar ****a ****modéstia ****lá ****onde ****Judas ****perdeu ****as ****botas ****para ****dizer ****que ****isso ****aqui ****tá ****muito ****fofo****! ****Acho ****que ****vocês ****vão ****curtir ****essa ****ceninha ****que ****escrevi ****aqui****. **

**Agradeço ****a ****minha ****sis ****Liz ****Negrão ****e ****a ****Lu ****Michelutti ****por ****terem ****sofrido ****de ****amor ****comigo ****por ****causa ****das ****artimanhas ****dessa ****fofura ****de ****menina****! ****Já ****disse ****e ****repito ****que ****sem ****elas ****como ****pre****-****reader ****e ****beta****, sou um zero a esquerd****a****! ****Brigadão ****meninas****!**

**Bem****, ****espero ****que ****vocês ****curtam****!**

**Boa ****leitura****!**

* * *

><p>Como toda mulher, eu era um pouco indecisa. Durante toda a minha vida, nunca sabia ao certo qual roupa usar, se deveria ou não comprar o pacote especial de filmes na tevê a cabo, ou decidir o que devia comer no jantar. Eram conflitos bobos e nem um pouco importantes que no entanto, consumiam bastante minha mente até que eu tomasse a decisão final.<p>

E geralmente, depois de muito analisar era irrevogável com minha opinião.

Por conta disso, quando dizia que nunca voltava atrás após emitir minha opinião, Edward costumava falar que eu era uma teimosa, porém eu não me considerava desse jeito. Antigamente, só achava complicado desfazer meu pensamento, porque já tinha passado bom tempo refletindo na questão. Podia ser meio que bobo, mas antes, eu acreditava que quem mudava de ideia, era porque não possuía opinião própria.

E então, eu virei mãe.

O fato de pensar e repensar minhas escolhas não havia mudado; pelo contrário, parece que depois que o meu primeiro filho nasceu, eu avaliava ainda mais minhas opções. Mas atualmente, não existia orgulho que pudesse ser capaz de me deter, caso eu avaliasse que deveria desistir de minha primeira escolha.

Tinha sido assim quando pensei em me divorciar do Edward, para menos de um mês depois já estar nas boas graças ao lado dele após longas conversas de reconciliação. O mesmo aconteceu quando resolvi não deixar que o Richie participasse das aulas de karatê, para três dias depois, após ver a expressão de tristeza de meu filho ao ver seus amiguinhos trajando os quimonos, voltar atrás mesmo tendo que fazer malabarismo com nossa rotina para poder acompanhar todos os treinos dele.

E estava sendo assim nesse exato momento, quando resolvi pegar vez outra o chocalho de Grace e voltar a brincar com ela, mesmo que eu tenha feito isso pelos últimos quarenta e cinco minutos.

Já estava um pouco cansada de ter passado quase a última hora inteira balançando seu brinquedo favorito, enquanto ela soltava seus pequenos gorgolejos em apreciação. Todavia, quando me cansei e a puxei para o meu colo para niná-la, Grace começou a se movimentar, dando a entender que não queria dormir naquele instante. Quando insisti, ela começou a berrar alto, os olhinhos castanhos começando a produzir as primeiras lágrimas de frustração. Então, bastou somente que eu pegasse o maldito chocalho de volta, para que minha filha me mostrasse um sorriso desdentado e o sonzinho do seu riso voltasse outra vez a ser ressoado no meu quarto.

Nós duas estávamos sozinhas em casa, literalmente jogadas confortavelmente na cama, aproveitando o frescor produzido pelo ar-condicionado. Eu tinha dado uma pausa nos estudos porque já não aguentava mais rever todo o programa de Álgebra que tinha aprendido no primeiro ano do ensino médio. O pior é que eu não fazia ideia do porque, mas essa matéria era uma das principais exigências da faculdade que pretendia me aplicar no próximo semestre. Afinal eu pretendia retomar o curso de Marketing, não me transformar em um professora de Matemática.

Apesar de ter sempre sido meu maior desejo, a ideia de voltar a estudar não partiu de mim, mas sim de Edward. Ele passou semanas tocando no assunto, despertando outra vez um desejo que pensei que teria que abdicar para sempre. Depois de discutirmos os prós e os contras, eu estava mais do que empolgada a recomeçar minha vida acadêmica no próximo semestre, quando Grace estaria mais independente. No entanto, quando vi o quanto eu necessitava me atualizar, quase desisti.

Mesmo assim, eu não abandonei e vinha focada em relembrar o máximo possível para fazer as provas no próximo Dezembro. E enquanto o final do ano não se aproximava, eu me permitia ter uma pausa maior em meus intervalos de estudo ao lado de minha pequena.

Era quase metade de Agosto e a cidade de Chicago era assolada pelo verão mais quente dos últimos quarenta anos. Mesmo mantendo todas as janelas abertas, o vento que circulava constantemente ao redor do ambiente era tão quente quanto uma sauna. Então, por causa do calor que era quase infernal eu estava sendo politicamente incorreta e ligando o aparelho no modo mais frio possível, pouco me importando para o consumo de energia que ele estivesse produzindo.

As temperaturas muito altas das últimas semanas estavam trazendo um desconforto enorme para Grace, que deveria ser a bebê mais calorenta de todo o planeta. Ultimamente, ela estava usando apenas a fralda, já que por mais leve que sua roupinha fosse, sempre a deixava agoniada e resmungona. Isso sem contar nas temidas brotoejas que começaram a aparecer em seu pele há alguns dias. Por isso, eu tinha abolido completamente qualquer tipo de vestimenta para ela dentro de casa. Minha bebê desfilava por aí com toda a graça de seu corpinho rechonchudo de seis meses, pouco se importando de mostrar aos gordurinhas que ela tinha a mais na barriga, bumbum e coxas.

O pai dela não estava muito de acordo com a seminudez de nossa filha. A todo momento, ele comentava que tinha visto na internet, alguma bactéria ou vírus novos que poderiam contaminar a Grace por conta da "superexposição", porém eu simplesmente ignorava ao dar de ombros. Depois do primeiro filho, eu tinha aprendido que os bebês não poderiam viver em uma redoma, ou do contrário poderiam ficar mais propenso a qualquer o tipo de doenças. E não seria a falta de uma roupa que deixaria a Grace de cama.

Para dizer a verdade, minha filha nunca tinha tido sequer um resfriado. O máximo que acontecia com essa mocinha eram as cólicas abdominais, geralmente eram causadas porque ela era uma _esfomeadazinha_ quando mamava. Mesmo no início, quando ainda precisávamos usar a sonda para alimentá-la, Grace sorvia o leite do meu seio com tanta avidez até que ele estivesse praticamente seco. E agora, que estávamos introduzindo os primeiros suquinhos na sua alimentação, minha pequena comilona parecia mais animada com a descoberta de novos sabores.

Lógico que tudo não eram apenas flores. Como a grande maioria dos portadores de Down, minha filha tinha um desenvolvimento motor um pouco mais lento se comparado com os bebês normais. Mesmo que ela fizesse fisioterapia cinco dias por semana desde o seu primeiro mês de vida, ela não conseguia fazer coisas que normalmente outras crianças na idade dela já conseguem, como sentar sozinha e engatinhar com facilidade.

Contudo, isso não me deixava desanimada. Desde o princípio, tinha ciência de que isso levaria mais tempo e apesar de tudo, conseguia perceber a evolução dela. Grace já sabia rolar sozinha e sustentar a cabeça com facilidade. Para quem, assim que nasceu, precisava dos dois pais para sustentá-la para que pudesse comer, isso era um ganho e tanto!

Quanto ao lado afetivo, não existiam diferenças: ela reconhecia não só a mim, Edward e a Richard, mas também as fisioterapeutas do La Rabida e seus padrinhos, Emmett e Rosalie. Minha filha não era acanhada, muito pelo contrário: Grace era o tipo de bebê que praticamente se jogava nos braços de estranhos com um sorrisinho no rosto. Mesmo tão pequenina era óbvio que ela adorava ser mimada.

Lógico que como mãe de uma criança especial, eu tentava transformar qualquer coisa numa espécie de estímulo para ela. Fosse psíquico ou motor, uma simples brincadeira poderia se transformar em um meio de estimular o desenvolvimento dela. Era algo automático tanto para mim quanto para Edward, brincar com nossa filha ao mesmo tempo que buscávamos ajudar no desenvolvimento dela.

Grace estava deitada de bruços, mas com o pescoço firme e de pé, enquanto ela olhava fixamente para minha mão. Após chacoalhar as pequenas borboletas coloridas bem a sua frente e escutar o som doce do seu risinho, coloquei o brinquedo um pouco mais afastado, mas ainda próximo na sua linha de visão.

Ela voltou seus olhos para mim, quase como se estivesse me questionando porque eu tinha parado outra vez de brincar. Sem tirar o brinquedo do seu lugar na cama, movimentei-o com avidez o que fez novamente minha filha sorrir, mas a assim que parava, ela voltava a me encarar com carinha de poucos amigos.

Após repetir aquela ação por mais quatro vezes, Grace compreendeu o que de fato gostaria que ela fizesse e começou a movimentar os seus bracinhos, como se quisesse rastejar em direção ao brinquedo.

– Vamos lá, mocinha! Eu sei que você consegue! – disparei animada, mexendo com mais vigor o objeto cheio de cores vibrantes.

Percebi Grace inclinando mais um pouco o seu peito ao apoiar seu peso com o antebraço, no entanto, quando instintivamente tentou o impulso para a frente a cama macia impediu o movimento, fazendo com que ela tombasse para o lado e fizesse um biquinho frustrado.

Eu ri com aquilo, entretanto não permiti que o movimento dela fosse infundado. Sem cerimônia alguma peguei-a da cama e formos juntas para o chão, onde retomamos a posição que estávamos há poucos momentos atrás. Voltei a mexer o chocalho mais algumas vezes, até que tivesse outra vez a atenção dela, que ficou um tanto que focada em um sapato de Edward ao pé da cama.

– Olha aqui para a mamãe, Grace! – eu pedi, batendo levemente os sininhos contra o ladrilho. – Vem pegar, vem!

Enfim, ela abriu de volta aquele sorriso só de gengivas e empinou o tronco, apoiando-se outra vez nos braços como se quisesse se mover, embora as pernas permanecessem pesadas e descoordenadas para se moverem juntamente com seus membros superiores.

Ela repetiu aquele gesto diversas vezes, sempre erguendo o tronco, tentando se arrastar para a frente mas parando por conta das perninhas roliças que insistiam em não seguir o impulso. O tempo todo continuei motivando-a, ansiosa para que hoje fosse o dia que minha pequena princesa tivesse mais este avanço em sua vida.

Mas Grace acabou se cansando e meio que bufou ao desistir de alcançar o chocalho. Ela rolou para a direita (único lado o qual sabia virar por enquanto) para ficar de costas, encarando a lâmpada no teto.

Respirei fundo um tanto que frustrada, mas de forma alguma considerei a desistência dela como uma derrota. Se hoje ela conseguiu tomar impulso sozinha em todas as suas tentativas, com certeza devia-se ao fato de que o trabalho que fazíamos na fisioterapia estava dando muito certo.

– Tudo bem, filha. – sibilei ao acariciar os pequenos tufos cor de cobre em sua cabecinha. – Por hoje já chega, huh?

A resposta que eu tive não poderia ser mais doce e _babada_.

– Gah, gah, gah!

Sorri ao vê-la balbuciando alguma coisa incompreensível ao mesmo tempo que erguia alternadamente suas perninhas roliças, naquela espécie de ginástica que só os bebezinhos podem fazer. Particularmente, eu adorava essa fase; tudo parecia mais interessante para eles, até mesmo um sopro mais intenso poderia fazê-los rir com mais intensidade. As mudanças de humores ficavam mais nítidas a ponto de identificar o que minha filha estava sentindo apenas ao ver as feições dela.

Por exemplo; quando Grace estava com fome, ela tendia a ficar mais agitada e o seu choro quase não produzia lágrimas, apenas lamúrias. Se era sono, ela aos poucos ia ficando mais quietinha e começava a proferir a única sílaba que falava, muito baixinho como se aquela fosse sua canção de ninar. E recentemente, eu estava desconfiada de uma nova artimanha dela: aquela que usava apenas para exigir nossa atenção.

Este começou a aparecer cerca de duas semanas atrás, quando Edward e eu estávamos prontos para ir para a cama. Estávamos exaustos devido a nova rotina, mas meu marido sempre sedutor tinha conseguido criar todo um clima para desfrutarmos de um relaxante banho na banheira. Ele tinha até mesmo conseguido suco de uva, já que eu ainda não podia beber nada alcoólico por conta da amamentação de Grace. No entanto, quando as coisas estavam começando a ficar mais _interessantes_ para nós dois, o choro de nossa filha ressoou alto na babá-eletrônica, quebrando todo o clima de romantismo.

Ao chegarmos no quarto, Grace chorava a ponto de soluçar dentro de seu berço, algo que fazia o coração de qualquer mãe doer dentro do peito. Retiramos ela de lá e verificamos os sinais padrões de incômodo de qualquer bebê: fome, fralda, calor ou cólica, muito embora nada disso parecesse ser o problema. Edward ninou-a por alguns minutos na cadeira de balanço, o que a levou de volta ao sono, mas meia hora depois de a colocarmos de volta no berço lá estava nossa garotinha aos berros outra vez.

Como aquela menininha tinha meu marido em suas mãozinhas, ele insistiu para que a trouxéssemos para nossa cama, onde ela passou o resto da noite dormindo entre nós dois. Passamos boa parte daquela madrugada como dois bobões, observando nossa filhota dormir serenamente enquanto conversávamos sobre o futuro dela. Embora estivéssemos esgotados e com enormes olheiras na manhã seguinte, tudo tinha valido a pena.

Até que Grace voltou a chorar na noite seguinte. Assim como em todas as outras desde então.

Claro que todo o _draminha_ que nossa pequena rainha estava realizando todas as noites estava afetando todos em casa. Há exatos quinze dias, eu não sabia mais o que eram fazer amor ou dormir aconchegada ao meu marido. Os únicos momentos que tínhamos apenas para nós dois estavam sendo roubados por essa baixinha, que mudou o sentido de nossas vidas.

Mas eu tinha um plano. E se tudo desse certo, tudo acabaria essa noite.

Peguei Grace em meu colo e erguia o mais alto que meus braços alcançavam. – Você vai ver só, gostosinha. Mamãe vai te deixar tão cansada que tudo o que você vai conseguir fazer essa noite é dormir.

Minha bebê soltou uma risadinha animada, enquanto eu a balançava no ar. Ela já não era tão molinha e flexível como era quando nasceu, mas ainda assim era muito mais macia do que os outros nenéns. Esse detalhe não era ruim de um todo; na verdade eu adorava a forma aveludada do seus músculos e todo instante tinha que controlar aquela vontade imensa de apertá-la como um bichinho de pelúcia.

Continuei brincando com minha filha, com o intuito de deixá-la o mais cansada possível. Ela sem sequer desconfiar quais eram as intenções desta brincadeira continuou a gargalhar, se divertindo bastante com os barulhos e caretas que eu fazia.

Poucos minutos depois, a buzina do carro de Edward ressoou de frente a nossa casa, chamando a atenção de Grace que imediatamente voltou seu rosto em direção a janela.

– Gah, bá, bá, gaa!

Eu ainda achava incrível como ela já reconhecia esse pequeno sinal. Ela já tinha associado o barulho da buzina com a chegada de Edward em casa, o que a deixava por íncrivel que pareça mais peralta ainda.

Sinceramente, eu não sei como no passado, eu podia considerar pessoas Downs incapazes de raciocinar logicamente.

– Quer ver o papai é, princesa? – murmurei ao mesmo tempo que me levantava o mais rápido que podia com ela em meu colo. – Tá com saudades dele?

– Bá-bá!

Eu sorri, deixando um beijinho estalado em sua bochecha. – Vem, vamos ver ele!

Saímos do quarto e assim que chegamos no patamar da escada encontramos o furacão Richie, todo corado e animado e ainda vestido com seu quimono, sendo a própria versão mirim do Daniel Sam em Karatê Kid.

– Mãe, você perdeu! Eu aprendi um golpe novo lá na aula! Ele é mais ou menos assim ó...

Antes que ele começasse a desferir o que tinha aprendido, meu instinto protetor veio à tona, – Filhote, não tão perto dos degraus.

Richie simplesmente rolou os olhos, com impaciência. – Mãe, você quer ver ou não?

Eu assenti, enquanto Grace mantinha fazendo seus sonzinhos animados com a presença do irmão mais velho. Então, meu filho se voltou para o lado contrário da escada, ficando muito mais próximo da parede do corredor para o bem da minha sanidade mental e ficou na posição de luta. Com muita rapidez, suas mãos e braços se agitaram no ar à medida em que ele me apresentava o que tinha aprendido na aula de hoje. Por fim, ele juntou as pernas e se inclinou para a frente, utilizando-se do cumprimento comum dos karatekas.

– Nossa, Richie! – disse impressionada. – Como é que se chama isso tudo?

– É um _Nagashi__Zuki__._

– Naga _o__quê_?

Pela minhas costas, escutei o som do riso de Edward. Virei-me a tempo de receber um beijo seu em minha testa ao mesmo tempo em que ele laçava minha cintura. – O que eu te disse, campeão sobre sua mãe não saber dizer o nome do golpe?

Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele – E por acaso você sabe?

– Claro. Nagashi Zuki. – murmurou ele, deixando seus lábios demorarem na cabecinha ruiva de Grace.

– Bem, não importa o nome. – retruquei em defesa. – O que interessa é que ele é bem impressionante, Richie.

– Né legal?! – meu filho retorquiu com um sorriso. – Imagina só quando eu praticar amanhã na hora do recreio?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, notei uma sobrancelha do meu marido se erguer milimetricamente enquanto falava com nosso filho. – O que eu te disse sobre praticar na escola, Richard?

As bochechas deles ficaram coradas. – Eu não vou me meter em confusão, papai.

– Eu sei que não. – ele respondeu. – Mas mesmo assim não é legal fazer isso no colégio, carinha. Se você quiser praticar nós podemos fazer isso lá na garagem nos fim de semana.

– Ótimo. – suspirei a contragosto trocando o peso de Grace para o outro braço, já que ela não parava de balbuciar na direção de Edward. – Mas vou logo avisando que não sou eu quem irá arrumar a bagunça que vocês fizerem, entendido?

Meu marido me lançou um sorriso torto – A gente cuida disso, não é campeão?

– Aham! Agora eu vou jogar um pouquinho de Street Fighter!

– Nada disso! – ralhei ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia um bico indignado. – Já para o banho agora mesmo.

– Mas mãe...

– Sem mas, mas, mas mocinho. Agora é hora do banho e depois vai fazer a lição. Assim que tiver terminado tudo você pode jogar video-game.

Ele deve ter visto a seriedade em meu rosto e simplesmente abaixou os ombros, saindo na direção do seu quarto com a expressão derrotada. – Sorte da Grace que nem precisa ir para a escola.

– _Por__enquanto_. Mas daqui a alguns anos ela estará fazendo exatamente o mesmo que você. – respondi prontamente, vendo meu pequeno lutador com um biquinho em seus lábios vermelhos. – Agora, já pro banho, filhote.

Richie ainda lançou um último olhar de súplica para o Edward, que simplesmente deu de ombros. – Você ouviu a mamãe, amigão.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, e começou a caminhar lentamente para a porta de carvalho no final do corredor. Suspirei profundamente, me sentindo péssima ao vê-lo daquele jeito, no entanto, não podia dar moleza porque ultimamente, se eu deixasse meu filho se transformaria facilmente em um porquinho.

Enfim, depois que ele entrou em seu quarto, sibilei cansada. – Eu odeio essa parte de ser mãe.

Edward afagou minha cintura com carinho, deixando outro beijo em minha bochecha. – Eu ainda fico impressionado com o quanto você é boa nisso. Sinceramente, até eu fico com medo quando você faz essa cara.

– E deveria ficar mesmo. – retruquei, enquanto me virava para olhá-lo de frente.

Ele simplesmente assentiu e dobrou os joelhos para ficar na altura do rosto de Grace, exibindo um enorme sorriso para ela. – Como foi o dia das minhas garotas?

– Fomos a _fisio_ pela manhã, como sempre. – respondi ao mesmo tempo em que Edward fazia o cenho numa careta, provocando risadinhas da nossa bebê. – E agora há pouco lá no quarto, quase que ela conseguiu ficar na posição certa para engatinhar.

Com isso, o olhar dele se voltou para mim e eu não pude deixar de me sentir alegre com a empolgação que vi em nas suas iris de esmeralda. – Sério?!

Assenti para logo depois acrescentar. – As perninhas dela não contribuíram tanto, mas ela se impulsionou completamente sozinha algumas vezes antes de desistir.

– Isso quer dizer então que não vai demorar muito para nossa princesa começar a se aventurar sobre quatro membros, não é gatinha?

Para a satisfação dela, Edward tomou-a em seus braços e começou a dar uma série de beijos barulhentos na barriga gorducha de Grace. Geralmente ele era um tanto que _fresco_ em relação a tomar nossa filha em seu colo quando ele tinha acabado de chegar da rua, embora hoje ele pouco se importou. Talvez o fato do pequeno avanço da nossa filha o tivesse motivado a ignorar o fato. Ou quem sabe, ele estivesse muito mais interessado em produzir aquele som mágico que era a gargalhada da nossa neném, que sempre acontecia quando ela estava em seus braços.

Somente quando Grace estava quase sem fôlego foi que ele parou, mas mesmo assim aninhando a garotinha risonha contra seu peito. Ela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a garotinha do papai: reconhecia sua voz onde quer que estivesse e sempre abria um sorriso enorme quando isso acontecia. Dormia com mais facilidade no colo dele e não fazia birra alguma quando precisava praticar seus exercícios. De certo modo, não podia negar que sentia certo ciúmes daquela relação deles.

Minha reação não era provocada pelo que havia ocorrido durante minha gravidez, longe disso. Não existia coisa mais gratificante do que assistir a redenção de Edward em relação ao fato da nossa filha ter Síndrome de Down. A cada dia que se passava, eu ficava mais e mais orgulhosa por ele estar se tornando um verdadeiro defensor dos direitos dessas pessoas, a ponto de começar a trabalhar como advogado voluntário da instituição onde nossa filha era acompanhada. Exatamente como Esme dissera certa vez, Grace tinha chegado com o intuito de mudar completamente a forma com que meu marido via o mundo e era incrível, poder de certa forma, participar disso tudo.

No entanto, eu gostaria que minha filha fosse um pouquinho mais apegada a mim. Era uma coisa boba de se pensar, mas seria muito mais grata se ela não fosse tão emburrada quando estava sobre os meus cuidados. Milagrosamente, até o fato de Edward trocar uma fralda sua, parecia a coisa mais divertida do mundo para ela. Acho que qualquer outra mãe poderia se dar ao luxo de se sentir enciumada em relação a isso.

Edward interrompeu meu breve devaneio ao perguntar. – Ela passou o dia todo pelada de novo?

Rolei os olhos, sem ânimo algum para aquela provável discussão. – Edward, ela não está pelada. As partes importantes estão todas cobertas. Não posso fazer nada se sua filha não suporta usar qualquer tipo de roupa quando a temperatura está acima dos trinta graus.

Ele manteve o cenho franzido a medida que continuava fitando Grace. – Isso deve fazer algum mal para ela, baby. Lembra que eu comentei sobre aquela bactéria que vi no Google?

– Engraçado, por que eu não me lembro de você falar nada contra ficar pelado quando era o Richie que passava o dia todo só de fralda.

– É diferente.

– Diferente como?

– Grace é uma menina. Não devia ficar nua por aí.

–Sério que vamos ter essa discussão sobre meninos e meninas?

Edward sorriu, cutucando minha cintura com sua mão. – Não, porque minha mulher é uma tremenda feminista.

– Eu não sou feminista. Apenas acho um absurdo que você prefira que nossa filha morra de calor só porque acha que ela deve estar vestida até o pescoço.

– Não até o pescoço, mas algo que cubra ao menos sua barriga. Garota nenhuma gosta de expor suas gordurinhas não é, princesa?

Grace que não tinha noção de ser o centro de nossa discussão nem se importou ao enfiar suas mãozinhas dentro da boca, babando cada um de seus dedinhos. Ela parecia entretida ao assistir nosso embate, vez ou outra murmurando algo ininteligível para nós dois, agindo daquela forma fofa e meiga que parecia ser única dela.

Sorrindo, afastei levemente uma mecha do princípio de franja em sua testa. – Tudo bem, Edward , pode colocar uma camisetinha nela. Mas só depois que _você_ der o banho dela.

– Sem problemas. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Vamos, meu amor, colocar alguma coisa antes que você se acostume a andar pelada e vire a próxima coelhinha da Playboy.

Rolei os olhos e deixei um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. – Vou estar no quarto de Richie ajudando com a lição dele.

Edward meneou a cabeça, para logo depois se inclinar sobre mim e deixar um casto beijo em meus lábios. Aconchegando-a melhor em seus braços, ele a levou até seu quarto, o tempo todo murmurando alguma coisa sobre meninas decentes, e isso provocava respostas incompreensíveis de nossa filha.

No entanto, assim que decidi ir ver se Richie estava mesmo debaixo do chuveiro, Edward apareceu no vão da porta de Grace, com as punhos da camisa dobrados até o cotovelos, segurando uma toalha rosa e exibindo no rosto um sorriso torto.

Ergui uma sobrancelha questionadora em sua direção e ele finalmente falou. – Será que eu fui convincente o suficiente para poder colocar uma calça na Grace também?

– Não, Edward! Definitivamente não!

Ele suspirou resignado e com uma careta voltou para o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si sem falar mais nada. Assim que ele estava fora de vista eu pude me permitir rir da bobagem dele, achando que nossa bebezinha perderia o pudor somente porque queria ficar mais confortável. Somente ele, sendo o pai ciumento que era, para pensar nesse tipo de absurdo.

O fato de eu hoje em dia conseguir mudar mais facilmente meu ponto de vista, não significava que me submeteria a qualquer coisa. Seja pelo conforto, felicidade ou paz de espírito de minha família, aprendi que eu precisava sempre pensar de novo, e não ser mais taxativa em minha opiniões.

[…]

O restante do dia transcorreu sem demais problemas. Enquanto eu ficava ensinando a lição de casa para meu filho, Edward se encarregou de cuidar de Grace até que ela finalmente acabou cedendo e tirando seu corriqueiro cochilo da tarde. Enquanto Richie e eu cuidávamos do jantar, meu marido se afundou no escritório estudando o complicado caso que ele tinha em mãos, sobre uma empresa que não respeitava os direitos trabalhistas de seus colaboradores.

Eu sabia que ele de forma alguma conseguiria ficar sem trabalhar, mesmo que nossa atual condição financeira nos permitisse esse luxo. Lógico que agora, mais do que nunca, ele tinha tempo de sobra para a família, mas esse processo em especial era algo importante: era seu primeiro caso atuando de novo como advogado, após os quase cinco anos que passou na administração do escritório deixado por seu pai. Vencer essa causa teria um significado muito maior do que as outras, já que isso também representava um recomeço para ele.

Seu foco era tão grande que nem o choro de Grace quando ela acordou da soneca e tampouco os gritos empolgados de Richie ao jogar o maldito Street Fighter o atrapalhavam. Foi preciso que eu batesse duas vezes na porta do escritório para que ele enfim viesse jantar conosco.

Quando ele por fim,chegou na cozinha, com a camisa amarrotada, cabelo bagunçado e o óculos dourado pousado no nariz eu já tinha servido a lasanha para Richie e estava terminando de preparar o suco de pera e camomila para Grace. O pior era que tinha que fazer tudo isso apenas com uma única mão, já que a outra estava ocupada mantendo minha filha em meu colo. Apesar de ela possuir sua própria cadeirinha aqui na cozinha, eu ainda não tinha confiança o suficiente para deixá-la ali, quando ela era ainda molinha.

Vendo meu malabarismo, Edward tomou Grace do meu braço e murmurou. – Desculpe por não ter vindo antes. Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui.

– Tem certeza?

Ele assentiu. – Tenho que terminar de ler algumas coisas antes e posso fazer isso enquanto dou a mamadeira da Grace.

– A comida vai esfriar.

– Qualquer coisa eu coloco tudo no micro-ondas depois.

– Você não vai jantar com a gente, pai? – Richie inquiriu com uma pontinha de decepção em sua voz. – Eu ajudei na sobremesa. É cheesecake de chocolate!

Edward olhou entre mim e as crianças uma única vez e isso foi suficiente para que ele se sentasse no seu lugar, arrumando nossa filha da melhor maneira que podia entre seu corpo e a mesa. Sorri e lhe servi uma porção da massa, antes de deixar um beijo em sua bochecha e me sentar bem ao seu lado.

O jantar ocorreu tranquilamente com Richie preenchendo o silêncio com as novidades de seus amigos no colégio. Edward conseguiu fazer com que Grace acabasse logo de tomar o suco e soltasse seu delicado arrotinho, no entanto a manteve em seu colo enquanto terminava de jantar. Coube a mim ter que limpar algumas vezes o molho do canto da boca dele, já que esta era uma missão mais complicada para ele.

Depois de colocar o cheesecake na mesa, eu tive que dar alguns tapinhas na mão de Edward toda vez que ele arriscava levar um pouco do doce para a boca de nossa filha. Ele fazia esse tipo de coisas bobas, como colocar mel na chupeta, desde quando Richie tinha a idade de Grace. No entanto, por mais saudável que fosse minha filha, eu sabia do risco ampliado de diabetes que ela tinha por ser Down. E por mais gostoso que pudesse parecer aquela guloseima, não permitiria que ele a instigasse a provar algo que ela teria que consumir moderadamente.

Depois de comer, Edward ficou para arrumar a cozinha enquanto eu levava as crianças para a sala, onde elas poderiam brincar um pouco. Apesar da grande diferença de idade entre meus filhos, Richie era bastante compreensivo ao brincar com os dados de pelúcia e a montanha de bichinhos que produziam sons, específicos para bebês. Não havia cerimônia entre eles e por mais incrível que pudesse, ambos sorriam juntos e de um jeito único conseguiam até mesmo brigar, quando um discordava qual seria a brincadeira naquele instante.

A cumplicidade que existia entre Richard e Grace sempre me emocionava, não importa quantas vezes eu os visse juntos. Assim que ela chegou em casa, ele ficou um pouco enciumado, muito embora bastou apenas inclui-lo em nossas atividades para que ele percebesse que ele continuava sendo o meu garotão. Se dependesse unicamente dele, tenho certeza que Richard já teria a carregado ao redor da casa desde as primeiras semanas.

Eu nem sei se ele lembrava, mas a verdade era que ele estava cumprindo a promessa que me fez quando estávamos em Port Angeles, visitando a instituição chamada _Nothing__Can__Get__You__Down__. _Ele agia como perfeito irmão mais velho da minha bebê; aquele que além de incentivar, cuidava e respeitava sua irmãzinha, ignorando qualquer diferença cromossômica que existia entre eles.

Pouco tempo depois, Edward saiu da cozinha e até tentou ficar um pouco conosco na sala, no entanto, eu percebi pela maneira como ele olhava a cada cinco minutos em direção ao escritório, que ele precisava voltar a trabalhar. Inventei uma desculpa para levar as crianças para o quintal para aproveitar os últimos minutos antes do sol se por e deixei com que ele voltasse enfim a verificar aquilo que precisava.

Ficamos na varanda curtindo a brisa suave, deixando a temperatura enfim um pouco mais anema. Richie foi para o balanço improvisado no velho carvalho que havia no quintal enquanto eu e Grace ficamos na varanda, curtindo o som das cigarras ao nosso redor, envolvidas pelo calmaria que o momento nos proporcionava.

Aos poucos, percebi que Grace estava ficando sonolenta outra vez ao deitar a cabeça em meu peito e começar a piscar os olhos de maneira devagar. Aquela era a deixa que eu precisava para chamar Richie de volta e mesmo sob protestos, levá-lo para se arrumar para ir para a cama. Depois de subirmos até o primeiro andar, pedi para que ele me esperasse em seu quarto enquanto eu levava Grace para o berço.

Já no quarto da minha filha, depois que lhe ofereci meu seio, não demorou muito para que ela enfim estivesse dormindo. Talvez a dica que Angela tinha me dado sobre a camomila tivesse mesmo efeito, uma vez que finalmente nada parecia poder abalar seu sono. Pousei seu corpinho no centro do berço e retirei todo e qualquer outro objeto perto dela, por medo das terríveis histórias de sufocamento que apareciam nos jornais todos os dias.

Não pude resistir em passar algum tempo assistindo-a dormir, sua pálpebra vibrando delicadamente ao mesmo tempo em que a ponta de sua linguinha despontando de seus lábios. Ela era a coisinha mais linda do mundo para mim, mesmo que ela recebesse olhares estranhos daqueles que tinham preconceito quando estávamos na rua por exemplo. Não era porque Grace não tinha os padrões impostos pela sociedade que a deixava menos perfeita. Como seu próprio nome sugeria, ela era uma graça, em todos os sentidos desta palavras.

Acarinhei levemente sua face e liguei a babá eletrônica, rezando para que esta noite ela só acordasse depois das 4h da manhã, como costumava ser antigamente. Apaguei as luzes e segui em direção ao outro quarto seguinte, onde meu garotinho me aguardava já vestido com seu pijama e lendo um gibi do Capitão América.

Aproximei-me devagar e me sentei ao seu lado, trazendo seu corpo que crescia rápido demais, para o meu desprazer de mãe. – Quer que eu conte uma estorinha pra você, filhote.

– Não precisa, mamãe. Eu tô bem assim.

– Tem certeza? Eu posso contar aquela que você gosta sobre dragões.

Seus olhos verdes rolaram entendiados. – Mãe, eu já tô bem grande pra essas coisas.

Meu coração se apertou um pouquinho ao vê-lo declarar aquilo, mas não deixei transparecer ao perguntar. – Tá grande também para o beijo de boa noite?

Como resposta, ele praticamente se jogou em meus braços e deixou um longo beijo em minha bochecha o que me fez rir alto. Abracei-o apertado e deixei mais uma série de beijocas ao redor de sua face e pescoço, uma mínima demonstração do quanto eu o amava.

Depois daquela troca de carinho, arrumei-o sob o delicado lençol que o cobria e programei o ar-condicionado, para que não acabasse esfriando tanto durante a madrugada. Rezamos juntos para o nosso Anjo da Guarda, numa oração que Renee me ensinara quando eu ainda era uma criança.

Estava preste a ligar o abajur para sair do quarto quando meu filho inquiriu – O papai não vai me dar boa noite?

– Seu pai vai passar aqui mais tarde, bebê. Agora ele está bastante ocupado trabalhando lá embaixo.

– Mamãe, ele não vai ficar que nem no ano passado né?

Sorri com tristeza e deixei outra beijo em sua face. – Isso não vai mais acontecer, meu amor. Mas o papai algumas vezes, ainda precisará ficar trabalhando até mais tarde. Ele vai ficar assim até o próximo final de semana, mas garanto que depois que o julgamento passar, ele vai voltar a ficar o tempo todo com você.

– Promete?

Cruzei meu dedo midinho com o dele e jurei solenemente. – Prometo.

– Então tá. Boa noite, mamãe.

– Boa noite, meu amor. – disse, deixando um último beijo em sua testa antes de sair e apagar as luzes de seu quarto.

Aproveitando que as crianças estavam na cama, usei aquele momento para ir até a suíte e me dar o luxo de um banho demorado e relaxante. Por conta das últimas duas semanas estarem sendo bastante tumultuadas, eu tinha negligenciado minha rotina feminina, como depilar as pernas por exemplo. Aproveitei aquela rara ocasião para cuidar de mim, fazendo uma esfoliação demorada na pele e até mesmo hidratando o cabelo, mesmo que eu fosse acabar dormindo com ele ainda úmido. E nada como esses pequenos cuidados para que eu me sentisse bem melhor comigo mesma, apesar de não ter conseguido perder ainda todo o peso que acumulei com a gestação de Grace.

Enquanto escolhia uma camisola de cetim branco, decidi que não seria tão ruim fazer uma visita surpresa ao meu marido e quem sabe ter um breve momento a sós com ele. Infelizmente, isso estava se tornando mais complicado para nós dois, especialmente após as crises de choro noturno de nossa filha. Por mais que seu sono estivesse tranquilo quando a deixei no quarto, nada poderia garantir que ela acabasse outra vez dando seu pequeno piti por atenção.

Sem mais demora, vesti o robe de todo jeito, peguei a babá-eletrônica de Grace e me apressei até o andar de baixo, dando uma pequena arrumada em meus cachos antes de bater levemente a porta.

– Entra. – escutei a voz de Edward vindo do outro lado e vagarosamente destravei a maçaneta, revelando o ambiente a minha frente.

A última vez que Edward e eu estivemos completamente sozinhos nessa sala, nós tivemos aquela que era de longe a pior briga de nossas vidas. Foi bem dali, sentado na mesma poltrona onde se encontrava agora, que ele me acusou de gastar seu dinheiro com coisas para uma criança que na época ele não tinha nenhum pouco de afeição.

Lógico que tudo isso ficara no passado, no entanto, todas as vezes que eu entrava aqui involuntariamente acabava recordando tudo isso. Por mais que o hoje em dia ele se mostrasse um pai mais que perfeito para a bebezinha que um dia ele, por falta de informação, quase implorou para que eu desistisse, não podia fazer meu cérebro apagar as lembranças que aquele dia causou.

Eu devo ter ficado muito tempo divagando porque escutei o ruido de Edward limpando a garganta e me fitando com um sorriso de canto ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se demoravam sobre minhas pernas. Rolei os olhos para a obviedade dele e tranquei a porta atrás de mim, só por via das dúvidas.

– Então, – falei casualmente, enquanto me aproximava, colocando o monitor no centro da mesa para logo depois me sentar em seu colo. – Eu estava me perguntando se não seria hora de você dar uma pausa nisso tudo.

– Ah é? – ele sibilou, pousando uma de suas mãos em minha coxa e enquanto a outra desfazia o laço do robe, escorregando-o pelo comprimento de meu braço. – O que te fez pensar assim?

– Não sei, quem sabe o fato dos nossos filhos estarem na cama antes das dez da noite e termos a casa toda só para nós?

Ele se inclinou e começou a beijar a base do meu pescoço enquanto sussurrava. – E você acha que isso é motivo suficiente?

– Sim. Mais do que suficiente. – respondi antes de puxar o fios de sua nuca e trazer sua boa em direção a minha.

Minha intenção ao ir até seu escritório foi compreendida automaticamente por ele. Nós éramos apressados não por conta das crianças no andar de cima, mas sim porque estávamos sedentos um da pele do outro. As mãos deles encontraram rapidamente o caminho além da barra da camisola ao mesmo tempo em que eu de forma afobava, tentava arrancar a pólo que ele usava, jogando-a de qualquer maneira no chão.

Sem se importar com o que estivesse lendo, Edward espalhou rapidamente os papéis sobre a escrivaninha para em seguida deitar meu corpo sobre a madeira lisa. Isso fez com que eu risse alto, mas o som foi logo abafado pelos lábios e língua dele, ao me beijar sofregamente.

Meu corpo estava praticamente cantarolando vitória por _finalmente_ estar prestes a fazer amor com meu marido. No entanto, nossa ânsia não foi o suficiente a ponto de não escutarmos o som vindo do monitor de bebês, o qual estava virando rotina todas as noites, durante os últimos dezessete dias.

– Não, não, não! – repeti dramaticamente, bufando alto logo abaixo do corpo de Edward que me prensava contra a mesa.

Edward soltou um alto suspiro frustrado, respirando fortemente contra o meu pescoço enquanto escutávamos o som agudo dos gritos da menininha vindos através da babá-eletrônica, que a essa altura estava pousada displicentemente contra o chão.

Por fim, Edward desvencilhou minhas pernas que já estavam enroscadas contra sua cintura e deixou um rápido beijo em meus lábios para depois afirmar. – Eu vou ver como ela está.

– Você sabe que ela está bem. – resmunguei, enquanto saia da posição ridícula que me encontrava, arrumando a barra da camisola. – Ela mamou e eu troquei a fralda antes de colocá-la no berço. É o de sempre, Edward!

– Bem, então o que você sugere que eu faça? – ele resmungou, catando as poucas peças de roupas que tínhamos conseguido retirar. – Não podemos deixar ela chorando a noite toda, não é?

– Talvez essa seja a única solução.

– Você não pode estar falando sério...

– Edward, foi assim com o Richie também, lembra? Ficamos quase um mês com ele só dormindo em nosso colo até sua mãe nos sugerir parar de fazer isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação. – Nós não podemos fazer isso com ela, Bella.

– Por que não?

– Porque é diferente.

– Diferente como?

– Grace é especial.

Ao ver qual era o verdadeiro ponto da questão fui até ele, colocando minhas mãos sobre seu rosto forçando-o a olhar para mim. – Edward, o fato da Grace ser Down não a faz diferente dos outros bebês.

– Eu sei... – ele retrucou em assentimento.

– Então você também compreende que isso que ela está fazendo não passa de manha, não é? Que a Grace e tão normal como qualquer outro bebê ao fazer isso, certo?

– Não custa nada olharmos ela antes. Pode ser algo sério dessa vez.

Eu duvidava muito, uma vez que já conhecia a maneira de seu choro vindo através do monitor, mas por ele, concordei. – Então vamos lá em cima ver o que ela quer.

Saímos juntos do escritório e à medida que subíamos a escada, o choro de nossa filha ficava cada vez mais alto. Edward apressou seus passos assim que chegamos ao primeiro andar e de forma rápida entrou no quarto de Grace, deixando-me para trás uma vez que não tinha tanta pressa para chegar até ela.

Quando enfim cheguei lá, Edward já tinha nossa filha em seu colo, verificando com uma das mãos a testa dela para ver se tinha febre. Logo depois colocou a mesma sobre o fundo da fralda dela, onde obviamente não encontrou absolutamente nada. Enquanto ele fazia tudo isso, a bebê manhosa simplesmente parou seu choro estridente, passando a leves lamúrias a medida em que ele a tinha em seus braços.

– Não tem nada de errado. Bem, pelo menos aparentemente.

– Nossa filha não tem nada, amor. Ela até já parou de chorar, viu?

Ele não respondeu e preferiu falar diretamente com Grace. – Por que você está fazendo isso com a gente, princesa? O papai e a mamãe precisam do tempo deles sem você.

Com cuidado, retirei-a do seu colo e a coloquei de volta no berço, onde automaticamente ela começou a choramingar outra vez. Ergui a sobrancelha na direção do meu marido e presunçosamente disparei. – Viu qual é o problema?

– Bella, não podemos fazer isso com ela.

Afastei-me do berço devagar, – Nós precisamos, Edward. Isso não vai encerrar até nos deixarmos ela sozinha.

Aos poucos, o choro dela foi ficando mais intenso e eu senti Edward apertar meus ombros a medida em que ela tentava a todo custo que nós a pegássemos de volta em nosso colo. Era doloroso assistir seu choro tão forte, embora fosse necessário cortar o quanto antes aquela pequena amostra da personalidade de minha menina.

– Bella... eu não consigo! – Edward murmurou, sua voz ficando falha ao mesmo tempo em que os soluços de Grace ficavam mais intenso.

Virei para fitá-lo e percebi o acumulo de lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos enquanto ele via o desespero de Grace. – Vá para o quarto. – pedi calmamente. – Tente se distrair um pouco.

– Como, quando estou sabendo que ela está aqui desse jeito?

– Eu vou ficar do lado dela o tempo todo. Não vai acontecer mal algum.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelos seus olhos que estavam fixo na garotinha em seu berço – Ela vai me odiar.

– Não vai e você sabe disso. – afirmei com convicção. – Saia um pouco e se distraia, assim que ela parar eu irei falar com você.

Ele ainda ficou no quarto por quase um minuto inteiro antes de por fim se dar por vencido e fechar a porta, nos deixando a sós. Eu podia ver pela maneira rápida como saiu que o choro de Grace era uma verdadeira tortura para ele. Qual fosse o verdadeiro motivo para que essa tarefa fosse tão difícil para Edward eu só descobriria quando o Grace voltasse a dormir.

O que seria talvez daqui há muito e muito tempo.

– Mamãe odeia ter que fazer isso com você, princesa, mas é necessário. – disparei, como se aquela justificativa pudesse aliviar um pouco mais a dor de assisti-la daquela forma.

Tínhamos sorte por não termos vizinhos muito próximos pois, tenho certeza que do contrário, a polícia já teria chegado a nossa porta tamanho era o desespero de Grace. Outro fato positivo era o fato de Richard ter um sono muito pesado e portanto, ele sequer sabia da nossa falta de sono por conta de sua irmãzinha.

Mas estes dias estavam contados e começariam a partir de agora. Mesmo que aquilo também machucasse meu coração.

Minha pequena mostrava todo um desespero, um choro tão estridente como nunca ela tivera antes a medida que assistia aquilo sentindo meu interior se desmoronar aos pedaços a cada nova lágrima que lhe escorria sobre a face. Era horrível tomar uma decisão como esta, ser forte o suficiente para dizer não quando tudo o que seu bebê mais queria era estar perto de você. Tinha consciência de que era um mal necessário, pelo próprio bem dela, embora tal missão não deixava de ser uma das mais sofridas, em todo esse tempo como mãe.

Sem me conter mais, arrisquei-me em ir até o berço e levar uma das mãos até alcançar seus dedinhos pequenos, num pequeno gesto que tentava transmitir um pouco mais de segurança para ela. Mesmo que eu não fosse ceder, queria que Grace compreendesse com esse ato que eu estava bem ali do lado dela, e que ela não precisava temer absolutamente nada.

Ficamos assim por cerca de quinze minutos, o tempo todo unidas por meus dedos entrelaçados aos seus até que seu choro intenso começou a ficar mais fraco, sua voz já meio que rouca devido ao esforço. Nesse meio tempo, eu não parava de murmurar pedidos de desculpas ou cantarolar uma outra canção de ninar, esperando enfim que isso pudesse acalentar minha menina. Os lábios trêmulos, a face enrugada e cheia de lágrimas eram detalhes que doíam, entretanto, eu estava um tanto que orgulhosa de mim por não ter cedido.

Quando todo o som que ela começou a produzir foram leves choramingos, afastei-me rapidamente para pegar um paninho macio na gaveta que usei para enxugar sua face e as dobrinhas em volta do pescoço que estavam úmidas já que as lágrimas haviam escorrido até ali. O fato de que a Grace devia estar exausta de tanto chorar junto com minha leve carícia foi milagrosamente a levando de volta a deriva, a ponto de dormir mais uma vez.

Mesmo com meu emocional em frangalhos, eu estava orgulhosa de mim por ter conseguido ser forte e ter dito o primeiro não para a minha filha. Mesmo sendo uma das tarefas mais exaustivas como mãe, sabia o quanto essa palavra seria necessária para o desenvolvimento da minha filha. Fazia parte do seu amadurecimento, saber que existiam limites que ela deveria respeitar para o seu próprio bem no futuro.

Fiquei por mais algum tempo com a Grace, até sua respiração voltar a ser tranquila, como se sua crise temperamental há poucos minutos atrás nunca tivesse existido. Inclinei-me sobre o berço e deixei meus lábios demorarem em sua pele, fazendo uma pequena promessa de que eu sempre estaria ao seu lado, por mais difícil que fosse o momento. Devagar, voltei a fechar a porta do quarto, sentindo um misto de alívio e tristeza pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer ali dentro.

Apesar de Grace parecer tranquila, eu tinha a leve impressão que aquela cena se repetiria na madrugada e por isso, resolvi voltar a pegar o monitor, que Edward e eu tínhamos esquecido no escritório quando o choro de Grace havia começado. Mesmo emocionalmente cansada e com uma vontade imensa de tentar esquecer o que havia acontecido, forcei-me em direção as escadas para buscar o maldito aparelho, uma vez que meu instinto materno dizia que eu voltaria a precisar dele durante aquela madrugada. No entanto, ainda do alto consegui avistar a cabeça ruiva de Edward sentado nos últimos degraus, parecendo tenso como há muito tempo eu não via.

Com calma, me aproximei dele até sentar do seu lado, passando um dos meu braços ao redor de seus ombros que tremiam discretamente. Obviamente, durante o tempo em que estive com Grace, ele ficou aqui se martirizando por não conseguir ficar ao lado da nossa menina chorona.

– Como ela está? – ele perguntou, com a voz grossa de quem estava prendendo o choro.

– Já está dormindo. Demorou um pouquinho, mas consegui que ela voltasse a fazer isso.

– Você a pegou no colo?

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. – Ela ficou o tempo todo no berço, apenas segurei sua mão enquanto estava lá.

Para minha surpresa, a voz dele ficou gélida. – E você está orgulhosa disso? De assistir nossa bebê chorando até ficar tão cansada que tudo o que podia fazer era voltar a fechar os olhos?

– Bem, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. – respondi suavemente. – Dizer não para um bebê é muito difícil, no entanto, é um mal necessário.

– Bella, nós não devíamos ter feito isso com ela! – ele disparou, seus olhos injetados de dor me encarando acusadoramente. – Grace tem apenas seis meses, nem sabe qual é o sentido de um não ainda! Não é justo para ela!

– Edward, eu sei que é torturante ver nossa bebezinha sofrendo daquele jeito. Mas sinceramente você acha que ela iria parar de chorar algum dia se continuássemos a levando para nosso quarto todas as noites? Não é muito mais provável que ela continue com esse hábito horrível, sem deixar nenhum de nós dois dormir direito?

– Você não entende, baby... – ele retrucou, passando a mão de forma rápida sobre seus olhos.

– O que é que eu não entendo?

– A Grace é _especial_. Não merece ser tratada desse jeito.

Ao ouvir dizer aquilo, eu me empertiguei – Quando você diz especial, você está se referindo ao fato de ela ser nossa garotinha ou por que ela tem um cromossomo a mais?

– As duas coisas.

– Bem, se é pelo fato de ela ser menina, eu não irei dar _privilégios_a Grace só porque você considera nosso gênero como o _sexo__frágil__._ – alfinetei, erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção dele. – Nossa filha terá o mesmo tratamento e educação que o Richie recebeu, goste ou não você disto.

– Bella, eu não quis dizer dessa forma. É só que...

Sem mais demora, eu o interrompi. – Então, se a questão não é essa, só me resta acreditar que o problema é por que Grace é Down. É isso?

A essa questão ele não respondeu, o que me fez respirar profundamente.

Sei que ele não estava sendo preconceituoso, mas o fato de ele pensar em dar algum tipo de educação diferenciada para nossa filha só porque ela era Down não era a maneira mais correta de se agir. É claro que Grace tinha e sempre terá suas limitações psíquicas, mas isso não influia em nada no modo como deveríamos educá-la, e isso incluia fazer com que ela chorasse consecutivamente por quase meia hora, para entender que nem sempre na vida ela alcançará tudo o que quer.

– Olha só, Edward, – comecei, virando seu rosto em minha direção. – Eu sei que é horrível vê-la chorando tanto, mas nós dois sabemos que a Grace não precisa de tratamento diferenciado aqui em casa. Nossa filha já vai ter tantas barreiras no mundo lá fora, tendo que enfrentar tanto preconceito e ignorância... Seria injusto se isso também acontecesse justamente aqui, onde será seu pequeno refúgio. Onde ela em qualquer circunstância poderá ser _normal_.

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e pela segunda vez naquela noite, usei minhas mãos para impedir o choro de quem eu amava. – Por favor, não tire isso dela, amor. Deixe que aqui em casa, ela não seja uma menina excepcional, mas sim a nossa filha. A menina que vamos ter que cuidar e educar para que não seja engolida pelo mundo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward me puxou para mais perto e enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço, onde começou a soluçar intensamente. Ele me puxava apertado contra o seu peito, balbuciando pedidos de desculpas incoerentes. Em troca, abracei-o com força tentando demonstrar que estava tudo bem, que compreendia o quão difícil era aquela missão que tínhamos em nossas mãos.

Depois de muito fungar e molhar minha clavícula inteira e encharcar a alça da minha camisola com suas lágrimas, ele se afastou me lançando um sorriso triste enquanto me fitava. – Obrigado, baby. Por ser um anjo e ter tanta paciência com dois chorões na mesma noite.

Eu ri e me inclinei levemente para um beijo em seus lábios. – Não há de quê, amor.

– Você acha que ela ainda vai voltar a acordar essa noite? – Ele perguntou, seu rosto voltado para a direção do quarto da nossa neném.

– Infelizmente sim. Tenho tanta certeza disso que estava indo pegar a babá-eletrônica lá no escritório antes de te encontrar aqui. Tenho a leve impressão que essa noite será muito e muito longa.

Ele assentiu e logo em seguida acrescentou. – Se... se ela voltar a chorar novamente, eu... vou ficar tomando conta dela.

Ergui uma sobrancelha em questão. – Você tem certeza disso?

– Sim. Você tem razão em dizer que Grace não precisa ser tratada diferente. E, além do mais, quero que ela saiba que eu estou do lado dela, mesmo que ela esteja sendo birrenta.

Levantei-me e ofereci a minha mão para que ele fizesse o mesmo. – Contanto que você não a tire do lugar, não tem problema.

– Eu vou tentar. – ele sibilou, desviando o olhar para seus pés descalços.

– Edward, por favor...

Ele erguei as mãos para o alto e me olhou mal humorado. – Tudo bem, a Grace vai ficar onde ela está, mas isso não me impede de segurá-la de alguma forma.

– E graças a Deus por você não caber dentro do berço.

Ele riu e deixou um beijo no alto da minha testa antes de se afastar. – Deixa que eu pego o aparelho. Tente descansar um pouquinho enquanto eu vou dar uma olhada Grace. Pedir desculpas por ser esse pai molenga que eu sou.

– Pai molenga que ela absolutamente adora.

Ele sorriu de canto– A Grace pode até me adorar, mas ela sempre terá você como exemplo. E tudo o que eu mais desejo para a nossa filha; que ela seja forte, justa e linda como você.

Ao ouvir o tem de sinceridade dele, meu coração se inflou dentro do peito. Tive que limpar a garganta antes de finalmente dizer. – Pode ir parando por aí, ou então quem vai se juntar ao time das lágrimas sou eu!

– Bem, eu só vou parar porque de forma alguma eu poderia lidar com minhas duas garotas favoritas chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Sem poder conter o impulso o envolvi em um abraço e disparei. – Eu te amo, Edward.

– Eu também te amo, Bella. – ele respondeu, deixando um outro beijo no alto da minha testa. – Tente dormir um pouco. Se a situação ficar crítica com a Grace, eu vou chamar você lá no quarto.

Confusa, eu indaguei. – Ué, você não vai voltar pro quarto?

– Talvez eu demore, quero ficar mais um pouquinho de tempo com a Grace. Só para ver se ela vai acordar outra vez ou algo assim.

– Tudo bem. Mas vê se volta para a cama, okey? Sinto falta de dormir ao seu lado.

Ele assentiu, no entanto algo me dizia que isso não iria acontecer mais hoje.

Tinha quase certeza que ele passaria a madrugada na cadeira de balanço, velando o sono de Grace. E que quando ela acordasse novamente em busca de colo, Edward resistia com bravura ao tormento de ver suas lágrimas descendo por sua face angelical. Ele seguraria a mãozinha dela como eu mesma fizera mais cedo e diria que a amava, mas que não podia resgatá-la dali.

Naquela madrugada, tinha certeza que além de ter aprendido que Grace não precisava de tratamento especial, Edward também diria seu primeiro não a nossa filha.

Uma palavra tão simples e que tinha tanto significado na educação de qualquer criança, seja ela normal ou portadora de alguma deficiência. Hoje, meu marido daria seu primeiro passo para tratar a Grace como ela realmente merecia. Como qualquer outra criança normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Deu pra matar um pouquinho a saudade, né? Bem, esse foi o primeiro da série de extras que irei postar por aqui. Não quero dar prazos, mas mantenham a fic sempre no alerta que quando vocês menos esperarem, vai haver um update por aqui!<strong>

**E pra quem tá curioso, eu comecei a escrever uma short-fic chamada**_ Risin' Up to the Challenge_**. E uma estória onde o Edward é um lutador frustrado por ter perdido a batalha de sua carreira enquanto Bella é uma enfermeirazinha toda paz e amor. O link dela vocês podem encontrar no meu perfil facinho!**

**No mais, estarei esperando por vocês lá na outra fic também!**

**Ah, e não esqueçam as reviews do amor!**

**Bjos**

**Line**


	32. Extra - Número Dois

_***Espana, retirando as camadas de poeira por aqui***_

**Olá... cof, cof... meninas!**

**Acho que muita de vocês ficaram surpresas ao verem um update por aqui, não é? Bem, até mesmo eu fiquei! No entanto, mês retrasado foi aniversário de uma pessoa mega importante para mim, a_Dra. Lu_, que foi minha beta aqui em #NCGYD e de presente, ela quis por que quis um extra dessa fic aqui... Então, quem sou eu para negar qualquer coisa a essa pessoa que fez tanto por essa estória? Tenho mais que escrever, concordam?**

**Enfim, a Lu já leu, adorou e me deixou compartilhar isso aqui também com vocês! Confesso que estava em dúvida de postar, uma vez que a coisa por aqui ficou um pouco _quente, _sabe? Mas espero de coração que vocês gostem e comente esse outtake que contém algo que vocês não estão acostumadas a verem os pais do Richie e baby Grace fazendo. (mas fazem. E COMO FAZEM, MINHA GENTE!)**

**Ah, é claro, não posso deixar de agradecer as minhas amadas e idolatradas sistars _Liz Negrão_ que betou e a _Cella ES_ que me deu a ideia do... _babado_. Irmãs pervas do meu coração, obrigada pelas dicas, pelas correções e por, é óbvio, ficarem até as 2h da manhã no Drive do Google comentando as coisas que aconteceram por aqui!**

**No mais esperam que gostem do que escrevi!**

**Ah, e para não perder o costume... Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Can Get You Down – Extra Número II<strong>

Minha vida não podia estar mais cansativa. No entanto, nada era mais graticante para mim do que ser mãe.

Por maior que fosse o meu desejo de um dia poder voltar a estudar e enfim participar do mercado de trabalho, eu tinha plena consciência de que minha principal missão na vida era cuidar dos meus filhos. O dom de gerar uma vida, amar, zelar e defender minhas crias era a tarefa mais cansativa mas ao mesmo tempo mais gratificante que tinha recebido. Ver minhas crianças crescerem saudáveis e felizes me realizava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Nada era mais satisfatório do que ver Richie ficando mais esperto e inteligente a cada nova manhã e, é claro, observar cada mínima evolução de minha pequena Grace; um mero detalhe, mas que tinha certeza de que já era um passo imenso para ela.

Na minha primeira experiência como mãe, eu era coruja suficiente para me empolgar com cada detalhe novo que Richard fazia: desde as primeiras tentativas para sentar-se sozinho, engatinhar, até os primeiros passos... Cada coisinha que ele fazia era suficiente para me deixar eufórica e saber que ele estava crescendo exatamente como deveria. Já com Grace, eu estava percebendo que essas conquistas de minha filha teriam um gostinho ainda mais especial, exatamente como ela.

Eu pensava que por já saber antecipadamente que minha filha era Down, imaginei que estivesse um pouco mais preparada, que saberia aceitar melhor o fato de ela ter um tempo de aprendizado diferente dos outros bebês. Que não ficaria frustrada com limitações naturais que minha bebê possuía e que seria bastante insistente com todas as dificuldades que haveriam pela frente.

Bem, ledo engano!

Duas semanas depois de que havíamos chegado da maternidade, Edward e eu estávamos praticamente malucos por ter uma recém nascida que chorava faminta e que tinha enorme dificuldade de se alimentar em meu peito por não possuir o reflexo de sucção. Todas as técnicas que tínhamos aprendido pareciam não surtir efeito e o peso dela havia diminuído significativamente, o que me levou a crises de choro por madrugadas inteiras. Com pouquíssimo tempo tendo a experiência de ser mãe de uma excepcional eu percebi de fato que nada seria tão simples como imaginei.

Embora estivéssemos aturdidos, Grace tinha os pais mais teimosos do mundo e que de maneira alguma desistiram de tentar fazer com que nossa bebê mamasse como qualquer outro recém nascido. Mais algumas noites de sono perdidas e enfim, ela começou a mamar com mais facilidade. E esse pequeno passo significava para nós dois alívio e muita felicidade.

Além de Edward, que agora estava em tempo integral ao meu lado nessas semanas, eu tive a sorte de contar com a ajuda da minha mãe nesse primeiro mês de vida da Grace. A super-avó que não via problema em acordar as 2h30 da manhã para apoiar a cabecinha de minha filha enquanto eu insistia em lhe oferecer meu seio. Que aprendeu a dirigir pelas ruas complicadas de Chicago quase que instantaneamente, a ponto de ir buscar sozinha meu filho mais velho no colégio, enquanto meu marido e eu estávamos com Grace passando pela bateria de exames e médicos que eram imprescindíveis no parecer real do desenvolvimento dela. E como se tudo isso não bastasse, Renee era maternal o suficiente comigo para me lembrar de comer e descansar nem que fosse por cinco minutinhos.

Por mais que Edward e eu tivéssemos um ao outro, foi a voz da experiência de Renee que nos ajudou a não surtar com o fato de que nossa neném exigiria mais atenção do que imaginávamos. E que toda experiência de um primeiro filho, nada contava quando se tratava de nossa pequena princesa. Tudo tão parecido e diferente ao mesmo tempo

Mas em dois dias, minha mãe voltaria para sua casa em Forks. E eu já estava aflita por saber que em breve não teria mais o par de mãos extra me ajudando diariamente.

– Tem certeza que não vai querer companhia na segunda até o aeroporto, mãe? – eu indaguei enquanto terminava de arrumar a cesta de sanduíches que levaríamos para a pequena festa beneficente do La Rabida. – Nós podemos levar a Grace um pouquinho mais tarde para a fisioterapia.

Ela suspirou alto enquanto retirava algumas frutas da geladeira. – Eu já disse que não precisa se preocupar comigo, Bella. Não é como se eu pudesse ser mais enganada por um taxista por aqui.

– Eu sei, mas eu prefiro te levar. E me despedir corretamente de minha mãe.

– Bella, meu bem, eu não vou para a China, só voltar para minha casa! E você sabe que vou voltar em poucos meses – Renee retrucou. -– Sua velha aqui que está morrendo de saudades de Forks. Sinto falta das fofocas das vizinhas, do cheiro da chuva e principalmente do bigode do seu pai.

Eu sorri de leve com a menção do meu pai. – Bem, eu acho que depois de cinco semanas longe de você, ele deve estar sentindo falta até de seus dotes culinários.

– Bem, garanto que meu jantar queimado é bem melhor do que o velho hambúrguer do Joe.

– Quando eu falei com ele semana passada, ele disse que esse sanduíche é a única coisa comestível que existe perto da delegacia.

Minha mãe rolou os olhos dramaticamente e disparou. – Se seu pai não fosse preguiçoso, ele poderia cozinhar. Deus, eu imagino a quantidade de colesterol que ele consumiu durante todo esse tempo sem mim!

Terminei de cortar a última fatia de pão e comentei. – Quando você voltar, vai ter que no mínimo desentupir umas duas coronárias dele.

– Nem se preocupe! Eu comprei uma revista muito interessante sobre uma dieta detox que será perfeita para ele.

– Bem, espero que você tenha sorte, porque convencer o papai a abandonar a cerveja durante os jogos de futebol e ficar apenas tomando suco verde será uma missão quase impossível.

Nós rimos juntas, mas logo fomos interrompidas pela voz agitada de Richie, que entrou na cozinha como um foguete. – Manhê, cadê minha bota de neve?! Num tô achando ela em canto nenhum!

Como sempre acontecia antes de sairmos de casa, meu filho sempre _perdia_ alguma peça de roupa ou objeto o qual ele não poderia viver sem. – Eu não sei, docinho. – respondi, sem deixar de organizar os quitutes – Onde foi que você deixou da última vez?

– No quarto! Eu só deixo ela lá! – ele resmungou em resposta.

– Bem, se você tivesse mesmo deixado por lá, ela estaria não?

– Eu não sei, mãe! Você viu ela, vovó?

– O certo é_ "você a viu, vovó?"_ – eu o corrigi, como sempre acontecia quando ele errava a colocação das palavras.

Ele fez uma careta enquanto minha mãe acarinhava seu cabelo, tentando amenizar seu nervosismo. – Eu não sei, meu amor. Já procurou na caixa de brinquedos?

– Já vi tudo, vovó! Se eu não achar ela, eu não posso ir pra canto nenhum!

– Richard, você tem muitos outros sapatos lá em cima! – ralhei, deixando de lado meus afazeres e encarando da maneira mais séria possível o garoto que ameaçava começar uma birra. – Você não precisa usar uma bota dessas quando nem sequer está nevando!

Ele fez um bico torto enquanto retrucava – Mas eu queria usar ela! E se eu não achar ela, eu não vou e pronto!

Antes que eu pudesse revidar, minha mãe interrompeu a pequena discussão. – Tente ver de novo lá no quarto, garotão. Já, já eu subo e te ajudo a procurar.

Mesmo fazendo careta, meu filho assentiu para o pedido da avó, entretanto saiu pisando forte mostrando o geniozinho que parecia a cada dia mais forte nele.

– Sério! Não suporto quando o Richard fica cheio de birra! – retruquei ao mesmo tempo em que ia até a geladeira e separava os sucos que levaríamos.

– Bella, o coitado nem fez nada demais. – Renee respondeu – Você mesma fazia coisas bem piores na idade dele.

– Ah, duvido, mãe! Na verdade essa maldita bota é só uma desculpa. Ele quer mesmo é ficar enfurnado no quarto jogando o Xbox dele.

Minha mãe soltou uma risada com minha afirmação e disparou. – Nossa, filha, você está impaciente demais! Você está precisando urgentemente fazer sexo.

A jarra que eu segurava escorregou das minhas mãos assim que ouvi aquilo, derramando todo o suco que eu havia preparado logo cedo. Senti minha bochecha pegando fogo antes de eu falar. – Mãe!

– O que? Eu estou falando apenas a verdade! - ela murmurou encolhendo ombros – Há quanto tempo você e Edward não transam? Uns três ou quatro meses?

– Eu não vou discutir isso com você, Renee Swan! – sibilei envergonhada, me abaixando ao chão e tentando limpar com o paninho da bancada o líquido laranja sobre o piso.

– Se bem que vocês ficaram brigados por um bom tempo, por isso eu aposto que talvez esse período seja um _pouquinho _maior…

Resisti ao impulso de não cantarolar alguma coisa enquanto ouvia toda a divagação de minha mãe sobre a minha vida sexual - ou a falta dela. Por mais que eu amasse demais Renee, havia momentos que ela sabia me deixar totalmente sem graça, como exatamente agora, por exemplo.

Quando eu pensei que nada poderia ficar pior, ela finalmente disparou. – Sem contar que desde que cheguei, não escutei nem uma vez sequer os gemidos de vocês. Até porque das outras vezes que eu estive aqui, vocês dois eram uma loucura! Graças aos deuses do Reiki por seu pai ter sono pesado, porque seria bastante constrangedor para ele escutar a única filha gem...

– Mãe! Chega! – rebati de forma rápida, numa mistura de raiva e frustração pelo que eu tinha escutado.

Renee apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em minha direção – Viu como você está explosiva? É normal se sentir assim, filhota. Seu pai e eu quando ficamos muito tempo sem trans-...

– Urgh! _Por favor, _mãe! já basta dessa conversa!

Ela ergueu as palmas de sua mão para cima, como quem se rendia. – Eu só estou querendo ajudar.

– Obrigada, mas esse tipo de conselho eu dispenso, ok?

– Bella, Bella... Quase trinta anos, dois filhos e ainda tão tímida em relação a uma necessidade básica que todo ser humano tem.

Levantei-me do chão depressa**, **apenas querendo fugir dali, uma vez que, aparentemente, minha mãe não queria por um ponto final naquele assunto. – Pode só organizar o resto das coisas? Eu vou ver se o Edward está precisando de alguma ajuda com a Grace.

– Tudo bem. Mas se lembre de quando precisar conversar sobre sexo, sua mãe é moderna e está bem aqui para tirar qualquer dúvida. – ela disse orgulhosamente. – Ah, eu tenho uns livros eróticos maravilhosos! Quem sabe você e o Edward possam ler juntos e quem sabe dá uma esquentada nesse casamento.

– Claro, claro. – retruquei, enquanto fugia cabisbaixa daquela sessão de vergonha alheia matinal.

Na verdade, eu não sabia se estava mais constrangida pelo fato de ela no passado ter escutado Edward e eu fazendo amor ou se por ela saber tão obviamente que nossa vida sexual era inexistente desde o aniversário de Richie em Outubro passado. Entre as muitas brigas que houveram depois disto, a separação no Natal, a reconciliação sem sexo devido a minha pressão arterial altíssima no final da gravidez e todo o desgaste de ter uma recém-nascida em casa, não existiam chances de pensar em nós dois como casal. E na mesma medida que isso me deixava frustrada, também me deixava preocupada.

Edward sempre foi um amante intenso. Desde nossa primeira noite _juntos_, a paixão dominava nossos sentidos por completo. Seja lá onde fosse, sendo mais românticos ou instigados pela pura luxúria, nosso encaixe era _perfeito_. A sintonia que tínhamos como companheiros se estendia para a cama, onde o prazer do outro era nossa prioridade. Mas agora, com quase seis meses sem ter o corpo dele só para mim, eu tinha dúvidas se nossa química havia encerrado.

Eu também poderia culpar que os cuidados extras com a Grace estava atrapalhando nosso relacionamento, mas isso não era inteiramente verdade. Tenho que confessar que eu estava insegura quanto ao meu corpo depois de ter engordado quase vinte quilos durante minha última gestação. Somando o fato de que agora andava com barriguinha bem mais saliente, seios que pareciam vazar a todo instante e uma pele de aparência muito mais esgotada devida a toda mudança hormonal, eu estava completamente insegura quanto ao que ele poderia achar de todas essas alterações.

Em suma, eu não gostava do meu reflexo diante do espelho e tampouco tinha coragem de expor ao meu marido, mesmo que ele já me conhecesse há anos. E toda essa insegurança minha me levava a outra grande questão: até quando Edward e eu ficaríamos sendo apenas amigos? Nos resumindo apenas a sermos os pais de Grace e Richie e anulando-nos como casal?

Minha atração por ele não tinha mudado. Pelo contrário, ultimamente ele estava com uma aparência mais despojada, uma vez que não tinha compromisso com clientes ou reuniões de negócios. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido, deixando as mechas revoltas geralmente controladas com fixador mais a vontade, assim como a barba, que ele não fazia há algumas semanas. Somado a isso, ele havia novamente parado de fumar e consequentemente recuperou o peso que ele havia perdido com o estresse dos últimos meses. Em suma, Edward estava mais lindo do que nunca e eu que já não me sentia muito a altura dele, me sentia ainda mais inaproriada.

Tomei uma respiração profunda pelo nariz, tentando acalmar meus nervos. Pensar nisso me deixava com misto de tristeza e insegurança, afinal, ser casada com um homem lindo quando você ainda se sente um ser desprovido de beleza, não fazia bem pra confiança de nenhuma mulher.

Tentei ignorar esses pensamentos e subi as escadas, me dirigindo ao final do corredor, no lugarzinho reservado para a princesa mais _especial_ de todas. Abri a porta devagar e automaticamente um sorriso começou a aparecer em meus lábios ao ver a cena que se desenrolava no quarto: Edward estava esparramado na cadeira de amamentação, tendo nossa bebê deitada em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava levemente suas costas e murmurava algo que parecia ser uma canção de ninar.

Assim que ele me viu espreitando, Edward me lançou o seu sorriso torto e fez um gesto para que eu me aproximasse deles. - Vem cá, mamãe.

– Ela tá dormindo?

– Não. Na verdade, desde que cheguei aqui ela estava acordada. – ele respondeu sem parar de acariciar as costas de Grace. – e com um belo presente para mim escondido na fralda.

Eu ri e me sentei no apoio da poltrona, junto a eles. – Essas surpresas fazem parte do pacote de ser um pai participativo.

Ele suspirou antes de acrescentar – Eu sei, mas seria melhor se não fedessem tanto! Como uma coisa pequena e linda como ela pode fazer algo parecido como a porcaria de uma arma química?

Rolei os olhos e deixei um leve beijo em seus lábios para depois perguntar – Já deu banho nela?

– Já, mas eu não quis lavar o cabeça. Eu sei que vocês mulheres tem muita frescura com esse lance de queda de cabelo.

Ao escutar aquilo, eu não pude conter o som de minha risada, que acabou assustando um pouco a Grace, que arregalou os olhinhos amendoados em minha direção. Retirei-a do colo de Edward, deixando meus lábios pousarem em sua testa macia e a aconcheguei junto ao meu peito, uma vez que os primeiros balbucios indicando a vinda de um choro que poderia começar a qualquer momento.

– O que? Por que você está rindo? – ele comentou, quase que resignado - O cabelo dela esta _mesmo_ caindo.

– Amor, isso é normal.

– Ela está ficando com um moicano, Bella!

– Um moicano laranjinha. – eu murmurei, alisando minha bochecha ao longo da cabecinha dela. – Talvez nossa filha seja uma rebelde mirim.

Edward rolou os olhos dramaticamente e sibilou. – Depois não reclame que não consegue colocar nenhum desses trecos na cabeça dela porque ela está careca.

– Bem, por via das dúvidas você pode continuar deixando o seu cabelo crescer e garantir uma peruca pra ela.

Edward passou a mão pelos fios emaranhados e comentou – É, eu sei que preciso cortar essa porcaria.

– Não que eu esteja reclamando. – adicionei, olhando-o por cima da cabecinha de Grace. – Eu até que gostei dessa sua versão cabeluda.

– Sério?

Em tom de brincadeira, eu comentei. – Bem, pelo menos eu acho interessante seu visual meio que homem das cavernas, sabe?

Instantaneamente, Edward me lançou um sorriso enviesado antes de aproximar seu rosto do meu e sussurrar. – Mas disso eu sempre soube, que você adora algo meio _selvagem_.

Eu fiquei completamente sem reação, e ele então se aproveitando disso me deu um casto, mas ainda assim prolongado beijo em meus lábios para logo depois se levantar da poltrona – Eu vou trocar de roupa, ok? Se precisar de ajuda é só chamar.

– Está bem... – eu consegui murmurar à medida que ele saía do mundo lilás onde dormia nossa filha.

Em nossa vida juntos, Edward sempre gostou de lançar esses comentários levemente provocantes, mas eu nunca conseguia uma resposta à altura. Sempre ficava como uma boba sem reação e corava intensamente ou praticamente o _atacava_, encerrando o clima de sedução induzido ao que realmente interessava. Meu coração estava aos pulos porque eu _sabia_ qual era o verdadeiro interesse dele ao me falar coisas desse tipo, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo que estava eufórica com o fato, isso me deixava receosa, por não me sentir segura o suficiente para voltarmos a ter contato físico mais intenso.

Grace começou meio a que resmungar em meu colo, trazendo de volta minha atenção para ela. – Ok filhota, vamos colocar uma roupinha bem bonita para passear. – retruquei levando-a até o trocador –Quem sabe assim eu me distraio com todas essas tentativas de seu pai de tentar me matar com combustão instantânea.

[...]

Quarenta minutos depois finalmente havíamos saído de casa e chegado nas mediações do lago Michigan, local onde a Grace passava boa parte de sua semana. Para nossa surpresa o lugar estava lotado, percebendo que a divulgação do evento tinha se saído bem melhor do que todos imaginávamos.

Mal saímos do carro e vimos Emmett e Rose à nossa espera, com sorrisos enormes e acenando freneticamente em nossa direção. Os padrinhos de Grace praticamente sequestraram a bebê de nossos braços, mimando-a como sempre acontecia quando nos encontrávamos. Depois de cumprimentarmos rapidamente, eu corri com os lanches que havia preparado em casa até dentro da instituição, sabendo que todos os organizadores deveriam estar precisando de ajuda por conta da quantidade de pessoas que com certeza eles não esperavam.

Passei boa parte da manhã ajudando com todos as tarefas; desde servir chá quente até vendendo os bilhetes para a roleta da sorte. Tudo estava acontecendo perfeitamente, tinha certeza que os lucros obtidos com essa festa seriam muito mais significativos do que dos anos anteriores.

Rose e minha mãe ficaram cuidando da Grace enquanto o Richie se divertia com os jogos ao lado de outros irmãos mais velhos de crianças especiais. Já Edward ficou ao meu lado quase o tempo todo, só fugindo em pequenos momentos para conversar com o seu primo e com alguns colegas que apareceram ao festival à convite dele. Ele até que tentou me puxar para dançar algumas músicas, mas logicamente declinei veementemente ao convite já que eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de nós envergonhar publicamente.

Bem no início da tarde, estava ajudando com a organização de uma mesa de sobremesas quando percebi James Walter, fisioterapeuta e um dos fundadores do La Rabida se aproximando de mim. Lancei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, mas me preparando psicologicamente para a conversa estranha que provavelmente estaria por vir.

James era um homem bonito, na casa dos trinta e poucos e um ótimo profissional. Ele era assediado por algumas mães da instituição, mas parece que ele tinha uma estranha predileção por àquelas que se sentiam pouco a vontade com as brincadeiras e flertes que ele costumava fazer. Exatamente como era o meu caso.

– O evento está sendo incrível, Bella! – ele disse assim que chegou próximo à mesa – Eu nunca pensei que essa ideia de um festival tão simples pudesse gerar tantos lucro. Meus parabéns!

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem enquanto eu lhe respondia – Não foi nada demais. A verdade é que todo mundo adora esse clima meio rural em plena cidade grande.

Apesar do pouco tempo frequentando a instituição, Edward e eu tínhamos nos envolvido por completo, participando de reuniões além de contribuir da maneira que podíamos com o progresso do La Rabida. Engraçado que antes da Grace, quando recebíamos algum telefonema desse tipo de centro de ajuda, costumávamos ignorar ou no máximo oferecer alguma contribuição para esse tipo de serviço social. Agora que nós dois tínhamos uma pessoa muito importante em nossas vidas que dependia desse local para o seu desenvolvimento, tínhamos como motivação conscientizar as pessoas da importância de um La Rabida na vida de alguém especial.

Vendo isso, eu sugeri aos organizadores fazermos uma festa com ares interioranos para arrecadação de verbas para a manutenção local. Sabia que um chá simples como costumava acontecer não era muito atrativo para fazer as pessoas saírem de casa em pleno sábado durante o inverno. Mas se tivéssemos apresentação, barracas de tiro ao alvo e jogos seria algo muito mais divertido e interessante. E pela quantidade de pessoas ao redor do lago Michigan, parecia que tudo tinha dado certo.

– Eu devo dizer que sua presença aqui só nos trará coisas boas, Bella. – James comentou, colocando um braço sobre os meus ombros – Eu estou muito feliz por poder contar agora com alguém tão inteligente como você.

Outra vez, senti meu rosto ruborizar a medida que tentava delicadamente me afastar daquele seu gesto - Não foi nada. Eu só faço isso pela Grace e pelas outras crianças daqui.

– Não é só isso. Você é uma pessoa generosa por natureza, que tem visão gestora e além de ser uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi.

– O-obrigada. – balbuciei, sentindo-me bastante desconfortável por aquela situação.

Mesmo sendo um profissional incrível e que tinha ajudado bastante com a melhora do tônus da Grace, James parecia ser o tipo de homem insistente e que via humor em situações que para mim eram pouco constrangedoras. Ele meio que flertava com todas as outras mães que participavam do La Rabida num tom de brincadeira. Grande parte achava isso engraçado e normal, mas para mim era um tanto que desconfortável.

– Sabe, é melhor eu ir andando. Seu marido está vindo em nossa direção e está com cara de poucos amigos.

Virei meu rosto na mesma direção que o dele e percebi Edward caminhando até nós dois com a expressão fechada. Afastei-me o mais rápido que pude dele e apesar de não estarmos fazendo nada demais, a sensação de "pega no flagra" não passava despercebida por mim. James murmurou algo sobre precisar verificar algo com outra pessoa e sumiu entre a multidão de forma tão rápida que eu ficaria surpresa se não estivesse tão preocupada com o meu marido.

Quando Edward se aproximou, percebi que seus olhos afiados estavam observando sobre a minha cabeça – Aquele cara estava te incomodando de novo? – ele disparou, todo o seu corpo tenso à medida que seu foco permanecia no mesmo local.

– Ele não estava incomodando. Nós estávamos apenas conversando.

– Não parecia ser isso quando vi de longe.

– Nós só estávamos comentando sobre a quantidade de pessoas aqui hoje.

Finalmente ele voltou seu olhar para mim, que estavam literalmente faiscando – E para dizer isso ele precisava te abraçar?

– Edward, não foi nada. Pelo amor de Deus, ele é um dos fisioterapeuta da Grace!

– Se não foi nada, porque ele estava tão próximo a você? Ou será que você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

– O quê?! – eu perguntei, quase que indignada com a maneira como ele falava.

– Não é de hoje que eu percebo esse cara cada vez mais perto. – disse ele, que apesar de continuar falando baixo, eu conhecia bem a fúria contida através de suas palavras.

– Você só pode estar brincando!

– Eu não estou e você sabe muito bem disso. E sinceramente já está na hora de dar um basta nessa _amizade_.

Cruzei os braços contra meu peito – E o que você quer dizer com isso?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o chorinho muito conhecido por mim se aproximou de nós dois. Virei meu rosto e percebi Rosalie vindo em nossa direção com uma expressão aflita trazendo à tiracolo uma Grace reclamando a plenos pulmões.

– Eu acho que alguém aqui está com fome. – Ela comentou a medida que passava minha filha para o meu colo. – Pelo menos é o que eu acho pela forma como ela estava chupando o meu dedo.

– Vou levá-la para o berçário. – respondi, mantendo meu foco sobre minha filha. – Nós terminamos essa conversa depois, Edward.

Ele assentiu brevemente – Vou buscar a bolsa dela no carro. – e com isso, deu as costas, partindo na mesma direção que ele tinha vindo.

Suspirei alto e aninhei melhor minha filha antes me voltar para Rose e pedir – Pode tomar conta das coisas por aqui?

– Claro. Mas é bom você se apressar antes que minha afilhada aumente ainda mais esse escândalo!

Sorri brevemente e parti para o berçário onde poderia dar de mamar a Grace com tranquilidade, o tempo todo sibilando baixinho para que seu choro ficasse um pouco menos agitado. Mesmo com a quantidade de bebês que estavam aqui hoje, o lugar estava milagrosamente vazio para nossa sorte. Apressei-me em abrir a blusa e o sutiã e ofereci meu seio, o qual minha bebê começou a sugar avidamente, o que me dava uma mistura de orgulho e satisfação por ver que ela já conseguia fazer isso completamente sozinha.

Recostei minha cabeça contra o encosto e me concentrei na tarefa de prover o alimento da minha filha, tentando esquecer por um momento a discussão que tive com Edward. Não entendia a razão de ele ter agido como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado com o James e tampouco o que ele quis dizer sobre tomar alguma atitude. Eu só podia esperar que ele não agisse impulsivamente e cometesse algo que prejudicasse a Grace aqui na instituição.

Duas batidas leves na porta fizeram com que eu abrisse meus olhos e logo em seguida o rosto de Rosalie apareceu. – Edward pediu para te entregar. – ela sussurrou erguendo a maleta branca com estampa de bonecas.

– Entra.

– Não vou atrapalhar?

Sorri levemente. – Nem um pouco.

Ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado, assistindo a Grace mamando agora um pouco mais devagar, uma vez que ela agora sabia que o desejo de seu pequeno estômago estava sendo atendido.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - ela começou, sem parar de observar a nós duas.

– Claro.

– Vai parecer meio idiota, mas já que isso nunca vai acontecer comigo, eu queria que pelo menos me explicasse como é a sensação.

Franzi meu cenho em curiosidade. – De quê?

– De amamentar.

– Ah, isso. – sorri, passando levemente minha mão livre pela cabeça de minha bebê. – É algo muito especial... Acho que é o momento que eu me sinto mais próxima dela. Como minha mãe costuma dizer é quase que uma troca de energia.

– Não é estranho? Por que, bem, os seios são uma parte bem... _sensível_ do nosso corpo, não? – ela balbuciou ganhando um leve tom de rosa na face.

– É diferente. – respondi, entendendo onde ela queria chegar com esse questionamento. –Entre tantas mamadas e rachaduras nós meio que perdemos a sensibilidade nesse intuito sexual. Eles viram praticamente duas caixas de leite ambulante e perdem completamente a outra... _função_ deles.

Ela assentiu e complementou – Mas deve ser incrível, poder oferecer algo tão importante pro seu bebê.

– É sim. – respondi com um sorriso, vendo a pequena mãozinha da Grace se aconchegar em meu seio.

Nós voltamos a ficar em silêncio, apenas observando minha filha se alimentando. Troquei de mama e notei que ela já estava começando a ficar sonolenta e não demoraria muito para que acabasse adormecendo, como geralmente acontecia com essa primeira mamada da tarde.

Pouco tempo depois, Rose voltou a falar. – Emm e eu nos inscrevemos para a lista de adoção do Estado.

– Verdade? – perguntei empolgada.

– Sim. – ela murmurou baixinho. – Já está mais do que na hora de aceitar de que só porque um bebê não saiu do meu ventre, isso não signifique que ele ou ela não seja meu filho.

– Eu fico muito feliz por você, Rosalie. Tenho certeza que você e o Emmett serão pais incríveis.

– É só o que eu espero.

Grace terminou de mamar e eu a coloquei na posição correta para que ela arrotasse antes que caísse no sono. Enquanto esperava o ato nada educado dela, comentei com Rose. – Tomara que vocês consigam um bebê. Assim quem sabe você pode acabar tendo essa experiência de amamentar também. Hoje em dia é bastante comum mães adotivas acabarem produzindo leite materno.

– É tudo o que eu mais quero. – ela respondeu com um ar sonhador

Grace soltou um pequeno arrotinho como uma verdadeira princesa e começou a ficar cada vez mais sonolenta. – Talvez seja o hora de ir para casa. O dia foi bastante agitado para ela.

– Emmett e eu também temos que ir. – ela comentou de volta – Temos uma entrevista essa tarde com a assistente social.

– Eu tenho certeza que tudo dará certo. E quem sabe, muito em breve, minha Grace tenha um amiguinho ou amiguinha para brincar, huh?

– Iria ser perfeito.

– Não, iria. – respondi com segurança – _Será _perfeito.

[...]

Depois que saímos do berçário, já com Grace dormindo em meu colo encontramos o restante do pessoal terminando de almoçar cachorros-quentes em uma das mesas da varanda. Rose e Emmett se despediram rapidamente, acho que ansiosos com a visita que teriam essa tarde. Já o Richie não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a notícia de que teríamos que ir para casa.

– Mas aqui tá tão legal, mãe! Por que a gente tem que ir logo agora?

– Sua irmã precisa descansar no quarto dela, Richard. – Edward respondeu por mim, de maneira mais séria do que o costume.

– Também a Grace é a maior chata! – ele respondeu resignado. – Ela só faz dormir o tempo todo!

– Você era igualzinho a ela quando tinha essa idade. – eu respondi com carinho, olhando para o bico de frustração do meu garotinho.

– Eu não era nada! Num lembro disso!

– Mas, _eu_ lembro.

– Por que eu não fico aqui com ele? – Renee sugeriu, querendo de alguma forma intervir a favor do neto. – Nós mal começamos a nós divertir e ainda é cedo. Podemos ir para casa de táxi antes do anoitecer.

– Eu não sei... – murmurei, olhando de soslaio para Edward que continuava impassível.

– Por favor, mamãe! – Richie suplicou, fazendo sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho abandonado.

Olhei para Edward que fitou o nosso filho por algum tempo antes de dizer. – Você vai se comportar, campeão?

Richie assentiu profusamente – Eu juro que vou ser bonzinho. Por favor, pai! Deixa a gente ficar aqui!

– Nós vamos ficar bem. – minha mãe disse, colocando suas mãos no ombro de Richie. – E vocês dois estão com uma áurea muito pesada. Quem sabe vocês aproveitem esse tempo para descansar um pouquinho, huh?

Senti o rubor subindo pela minha face assim que percebi a real conotação das palavras de minha mãe. – Tudo bem, vocês podem ficar aqui. Mas não precisa chamar um carro. Um de nós dois iremos pegar vocês mais tarde.

Richie soltou um grito de empolgação ao mesmo tempo em que Renee rolava os olhos. – Como você quiser, Bella.

Antes que meu filho saísse correndo, agachei-me a sua frente ainda com Grace no colo. – Obedeça a vovó, está bem?

– Tá bom, mamãe. – ele respondeu antes de deixar um beijo da minha bochecha e logo em seguida acarinhar a cabecinha de sua irmã. – Até mais tarde, maninha.

Não demorou muito para que o Edward se abaixasse ao nosso lado, entregando alguns dólares ao Richie. – Tome algum dinheiro para você gastar nos brinquedos. Então, assim que acabar a grana, você peça para Renee levar para casa. Não deixe que sua avó gaste nada com você, entendido?

Ele meneou a cabeça outra vez, provavelmente enfadado com toda aquela despedida ao mesmo tempo que Renee rolava os olhos para as palavras de meu marido. Edward deixou um beijo na testa de nosso filho e se levantou com agilidade para logo em seguida me ajudar a fazer o mesmo, com todo cuidado do mundo, uma vez que Grace ainda estava em meu colo.

– Renee, se precisar de qualquer coisa, nos ligue, por favor. – Edward pediu, sem deixar de encarar nosso filho que já estava praticamente quicando para voltar aos jogos.

– Eu irei. Agora trate de levar suas garotas para casa e cuidar muito bem delas!

Finalmente um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios de meu marido. – Eu irei fazer isso.

Após mais alguns conselhos e recomendações ao nosso filho mais velho, Edward, Grace e eu partimos para a casa. Nossa bebê não parecia incomodada com o leve jazz tocado no carro, entretanto eu estava desconfiada que Edward ligara o áudio propositalmente para não conversar comigo. Nas poucas vezes que tentei conversar sobre qualquer coisa, ele fora tão monossilábico, que simplesmente eu desisti de falar sobre qualquer coisa.

Quando chegamos em casa, me incumbi de levar Grace para o quarto. onde acabei acordando-a para um rápido banho e uma muito necessária troca de fralda. Logicamente ela não parecia muito feliz com isso o que a fez chorar baixinho durante todo o processo. Só depois de um bom tempo ninando-a foi que ela cedeu e acabou voltando a sua merecida soneca depois de um dia tão agitado e diferente em sua rotina.

Por sorte, ela não demorou muito para voltar a dormir, sua respiração cadenciada saindo levemente pelo nariz arrebitado enquanto a boquinha entreaberta mantinha-se chupando a ponta da língua muito vermelha. Ela era linda, mesmo sendo um pouquinho diferente e quem não conseguia enxergar essa beleza eram apenas as pessoas que ainda usavam a venda do preconceito.

Sai do quarto, deixando a babá eletrônica ligada e parti em direção ao meu quarto, onde pretendia tomar um bom banho e finalmente poder conversar com meu marido. Afinal, após o acontecimento de mais cedo com James, um diálogo entre nós dois era mais do que necessário para esclarecermos tudo. Entretanto, assim que pus os pés dentro daquele que era nosso refúgio fiquei surpresa ao ver Edward sentado na cama, calçando seu tênis de corrida e vestido como se estivesse prestes a se exercitar.

– Você vai sair? – indaguei estupidamente enquanto ele com agilidade laçava um dos cadarços.

– É, eu vou dar uma corrida rápida pelo bairro. Volto antes de Renee ligar.

– Mas eu pensei que nós fossemos conversar...

– Conversar sobre o quê?

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e disparei. – Por favor, Edward, não se faça de sonso porque isso não combina com você!

– É talvez eu seja um _sonso_ mesmo, – ele sibilou, a expressão mais dura do início da tarde voltando com força total. – Já que a minha mulher anda defendendo o filho da puta que anda dando em cima dela na frente de todo mundo!

– Fala sério, Edward! Você só pode estar maluco! – disparei contrariada.

– Por que eu estaria maluco? Você vai negar que o James estava te cantando?

Bufei resignada – Ele vai isso com todas as mães do La Rabida!

– Não. – ele respondeu, arrumando a manga comprida do moletom. – Apenas com as mais bonitas.

– Nossa, eu devia me sentir lisonjeada!

Edward rolou os olhos – Nós não estamos discutindo sua baixa-estima, Isabella. O que está em jogo aqui e o fato de você ter mentido para mim.

– _Mentido_?

– Sim. Dizendo que aquele imbecil não estava de novo com algum tipo de brincadeira idiota.

– E para que eu ia te dizer isso lá na festa? – argumentei na defensiva. – Para você ir tirar satisfação com ele e criar um mal estar desnecessário?

– Ou quem sabe você não quis me dizer porque têm algum interesse no que ele te disse.

– Por que diabos você está insistindo que _eu_ tenho algum interesse nesse cara?! – perguntei em um tom que mostrava minha indignação e incredulidade.

Ele pegou o IPod no criado-mudo enfiando o aparelho no bolso – Por que não, Bella? O Walter é um cara bonito e sabe melhor do que ninguém como cuidar da Grace.

Ao escutar aquilo eu só pude rir. – Edward você está com ciúmes?

– Bem, talvez eu tenha perdido o direito a sentir ciúmes de você há bastante tempo. Afinal, parece que você não se importa. – ele falou em tom mais baixo já se dirigindo para a saída do nosso quarto.

– Mas que merda, Edward! – vociferei ao vê-lo sair sem dar mais explicações – Não seja covarde e vamos falar sobre isso agora!

Ele sequer respondeu ao meu pedido e simplesmente fechou a porta me deixando no vácuo. E eu fiquei completamente _puta_ por ele sempre ter esse péssimo costume de fugir em momentos tão importantes. Era sempre assim e por mais que ele não estivesse disposto a falar, com certeza ela não devia insinuar coisas que não existiam.

Não havia nem uma célula em meu corpo que tivesse algum interesse pelo James Walter. Nem sequer podia imaginar como Edward vivendo ao meu lado por tanto tempo pudesse sequer cogitar algo desse tipo. Será que ele não notava o quanto eu era apaixonada por ele? Que meu amor por esse homem me fez sair da minha pequena cidade no meio do nada e encarar sozinha uma Chicago imensa apenas por uma chance de encontrá-lo? Que pelo que eu sentia por ele eu fui capaz de perdoar e dar uma segunda chance para alguém que rejeitou nossa bebê quando ela ainda estava em meu útero?

Enquanto pensava nisso tudo, resolvi aproveitar que a Grace ainda estava dormindo para tomar um banho demorado enquanto tentava me acalmar depois de ter ouvido os absurdos de Edward. Até cogitei usar a banheira, mas se acaso minha bebê precisasse de mim, sair as pressas do chuveiro seria muito mais fácil. Liguei a ducha no jato mais forte e enquanto a água quente tentava relaxar os músculos tensos das minhas costas, eu não podia deixar de refletir sobre a conclusão que meu marido chegara.

Era fato que Edward estava sendo um companheiro perfeito nos últimos meses. Desde que ele voltou para casa, não havia um momento sequer que ele abdicou de nossa família em troca de trabalho ou qualquer outra coisa. Entretanto, eu tinha que admitir que como casal nós estávamos em muita falta. Eu mal podia lembrar da última vez que tivemos um tempo só para nós dois, como minha própria mãe tinha ressaltado nesta manhã.

Talvez esse ciúmes e insegurança dele se devesse justamente ao fato de termos pouco tempo para falar sobre nós, mas mesmo assim nada justificava as conclusões idiotas as quais ele havia chegado. Pelo contrário, só me deixava mais furiosa por Edward ter tão pouco confiança no amor que eu nutria por ele.

Por fim, desisti de ficar pensando nisso e decidi aproveitar aquele pequeno momento só para mim e aproveitar para me dar ao luxo de esfoliar minha pele e hidratar o meu cabelo. Após o pequeno ritual de mimos me senti bem melhor, apesar de que nem de longe eu ter recuperado o viço e brilho costumeiros da gravidez.

Sai do banheiro direto para o closet onde por mais mero comodismo vesti minha lingerie qualquer e uma camiseta longa. Peguei um livro policial que estava protelando a leitura há meses e deitei-me na cama apenas para matar o tempo livre. Tentei sem sucesso me envolver na estória sem graça, mas minha teimosia não me deixava abandonar o livro pela metade. Por volta da quinta página, escutei o barulho no andar de baixo e rapidamente olhei de relance para o relógio próximo da cama, onde constatei que Edward já havia saído há mais de uma hora.

Infantilmente, empurrei o livro para o canto e virei-me de lado, na direção oposta a entrada do nosso quarto. Escutei seus passos vindos pelo corredor e fechei os olhos fingindo dormir. Eu ainda estava chateada para ter qualquer conversa decente com o bobo do meu marido.

Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse de volta, abrindo a porta devagar. – Bella? – perguntou ele usando um timbre baixo. – Você está dormindo, baby? – ele indagou de novo, agora um pouco mais perto. Com o meu silêncio, ele comentou para si mesmo. – É claro que está, seu idiota.

Senti o seu peso afundar o colchão quando ele se sentou próximo a mim. – Todos os dias eu me pergunto por que você ainda está como um cara tão estúpido como eu. – ele disse, afastando levemente meu cabelo úmido do meu ombro.

– Devia esperar você acordar e te pedir desculpas corretamente, dizendo que eu sou um imbecil morto de ciúmes e que sei que você nunca me enganaria com um cara como o filho da puta do Walter. – Edward murmurou, brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo. – Que na verdade, você jamais me trairia com homem nenhum, meu amor.

Ele soltou uma risada abafada para logo depois continuar. – Cara, eu nunca pensei que tesão reprimido fosse me deixar tão irracional. Como é que eu pude achar que você está interessada por outro cara só porque não estamos transando?

– Eu devia ser mais compreensivo até porque a Grace só tem sete semanas e que você se sente incomodada só porque seu corpo não é mais o mesmo. – ele murmurou descendo a ponta do seus dedos lentamente por minha coluna sobre camiseta. – Mas tá _foda_. E não no bom sentido da coisa.

– Você não percebe que é sempre linda de qualquer forma. Que eu te desejo como louco e que é uma verdadeira tortura te ter ao meu lado todos os dias e não te tocar como eu gostaria. Você anda tão tímida e insegura e parece que esqueceu que sexo sempre foi algo tão natural entre a gente. Se escondendo de mim como se eu fosse capaz de criticar qualquer parte de você.

Sua mão foi escorregando mais para baixo, contornando a curva da minha bunda, descendo por minha coxa e indo até a parte interna do meu joelho, numa doce carícia torturante. Consegui conter um gemido mais foi impossível evitar que arrepios eclodissem em minha pele onde seus dedos quentes me tocavam.

– Mesmo inconsciente seu corpo responde ao meu, baby. – ele disse, sua mão continuando a alisar a parte exposta de minha coxa. – E é disso que sinto falta. De ver você vulnerável em meus braços, de como você fica sexy quando estamos juntos... De escutar seus sons, seus gemidos...

Minha respiração vinda de forma rápida e escassa e eu não sei como meu marido não percebeu que eu estava fingindo. As palavras e o toque delicado de Edward estavam despertando cada vez mais meus sentidos, fazendo com que meus mamilos se eriçassem e os primeiros sinais de umidade se acumulassem na minha calcinha. Fazia tanto tempo desde que estivemos juntos pela última vez e tudo o que eu mais queria era sentir o prazer e desejo que só ele era capaz de me proporcionar.

Eu estava prestes a abrir meus olhos e me entregar quando, de repente, suas mãos encerraram a carícia – Mas prometo que vou esperar o tempo que for preciso para que você me queira de novo. Eu saberei aguardar, meu amor.

E com isso, Edward se inclinou e deixou um beijo da minha têmpora para quase que imediatamente se levantar e ir em direção ao nosso banheiro. Senti-me ainda mais frustrada quando escutei a ducha do chuveiro ser ligada, me achando estúpida por ter colocado tantos obstáculos quando ele obviamente não se importava com nenhum deles.

O desejo que há tempos tinha ficado em último plano em minha vida tinha se reacendido a ponto de _necessidade _apenas com as palavras dele. Meu corpo estava em chamas e só ele poderia aplacar aquela paixão reprimida por muito tempo. Eu precisava dele como alguém precisava de ar para sobreviver e não podia mais esperar por isso.

Decidida, sai da cama e parti segura em direção a suite sem nem mesmo me preocupar com meu cabelo bagunçado ou tampouco com a calcinha simples de algodão e o sutiã de amamentação que estavam sob a camiseta. O momento era agora e eu não deixaria aquela oportunidade de retomar a minha vida sexual com meu marido.

A porta do banheiro estava apenas recostada quando me aproximei, o que me deu uma pequena visão do espaço que já estava embaçado devido ao vapor quente. Calça e o moletom que ele tinha usado para correr estavam jogadas no chão, uma típica atitude dele que parecia nunca acertar o cesto. Entrei devagar. Percebendo que apenas o sol baixo vindo através do vidro fosco da janela iluminava o local. Logo a minha frente eu vi o perfil nu de Edward debaixo do chuveiro, o cabelo já molhado ganhando uma coloração mais escura entrando em contrates com a pele alva como marfim. Os músculos de suas costas estavam tensionados e a água corria livremente por cada centímetro ali, descendo por sua bunda e se perdendo entre os fios acobreados de suas pernas.

Mas o que mais surpreendeu foram seus braços. Um deles estava recostado no azulejo do box, onde ele apoiava sua testa no antebraço. Já sua mão direita acariciava lentamente o seu membro semi rijo, em um movimento de vai e vem que fez meu baixo ventre se contorcer em nós.

– Ah, Bella... – ele gemeu baixo, mantendo seu lábios meio abertos à medida que a velocidade de sua mão se elevava gradualmente e seu quadril acompanhava o novo ritmo imposto por ele.

Eu estava entorpecida demais pela imagem de Edward se masturbando bem na minha frente. Minha boca estava ressecada e foi impossível não engolir em seco ao assisti-lo nesse ato tão íntimo, mas que ao mesmo tempo me envolvia de alguma forma. Esfreguei minhas coxas juntas, tentando algum tipo de fricção que aliviasse o mínimo que fosse tudo isso que eu estava sentindo.

Edward usou seu polegar para acariciar a glande rosada e soltou um ruído gutural e eu não pude evitar o meu próprio gemido ao ver aquela cena. Isso fez com que ele percebesse meu pequeno fetiche _voyeur_ e me olhasse de repente, quase que assustado por ter me encontrado lá dentro.

– _Merda_... – ele murmurou e meio atrapalhado ao fechar o chuveiro ao mesmo tempo que eu não parava de encarar a ereção volumosa entre suas pernas. – Desculpe, eu só... Bem, eu...

Ele parou de falar qualquer coisa e de maneira apressada, abriu a porta do box e pegou uma toalha, enrolando-a no quadril de qualquer forma. Ele coçou a nuca, um típico gesto quando estava nervoso antes de, sem me olhar nos olhos, perguntar – Precisa de alguma coisa, baby?

– Você. – respondi em prontidão, finalmente dando um passo na direção dele. – Só de você.

Seu cenho se franziu enquanto meus passos me levavam cada vez mais próxima dele. Fiquei frente a frente, sua expressão permanecendo confusa mesmo quando coloquei uma mão sobre seu ombro e fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios.

– Eu preciso de você, Edward. – Eu sussurrei contra a boca dele deixando uma de minhas mãos escorregarem pelo seu peito indo em direção ao tecido felpudo e o retirando de seu quadril.

Quando finalmente ele entendeu qual era minha intenção, ele gemeu rouco contra meus lábios, me puxando com força contra o seu peito molhado. Seu beijo foi quase que selvagem, nossas bocas se chocando com fome, matando a ânsia que tínhamos um pelo outro.

– Você estava fingindo dormir, não foi? – ele murmurou, descendo seus beijos pela base do meu pescoço.

– Isso realmente importa agora? – respondi de volta, ao mesmo tempo que laçava meus braços em suas costas, trazendo-o ainda mais próximo de mim.

– Não. Nem um pouco. – disse, arrancando com pressa a camiseta que eu usava para logo depois voltar a me beijar com força.

Ele nos arrastou até a bancada da pia mantendo seu corpo grudado ao meu. Eu o abraçava com força, sentindo sua barba crescida arranhando minha boca, pescoço e clavícula ao mesmo tempo que seu membro ficava imprensado em minha barriga. Minhas pernas por puro reflexo se afastaram e ele aproveitou o movimento para colocar sua coxa entras elas, causando o atrito que eu tanto necessitava.

– Porra baby, eu estava sentindo tanta falta disso. – ele sibilou, descendo seus beijos entusiasmados pelo meu colo.

– É, mas não se empolgue muito por aí. – eu comentei rindo. – Você sabe que _eles_ estão impossibilitados para esse _serviço_ por enquanto.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Edward respondeu, diminuindo a intensidade dos beijos, mas levando suas mãos por cima do sutiã e acarinhando delicadamente. – Mas você sabe que eu tenho tara por peitos grandes.

– Só que agora...– desci minha mão por seu abdômem, passando por sua pélvis até alcançar seu sexo pulsante. – ...eu quero saber de outra coisa que é _grande_.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto e isso fez somente com que aumentasse ainda mais o meu movimento, sentindo na palma da minha mão a suavidade da pele quente cobrindo a rigidez de seu pênis. Ao vê-lo assim tão vulnerável e intenso sobre o meu toque, não havia como deixar de me sentir sensual e poderosa. Todo pudor estúpido que pudesse existir antes havia sido abandonado, deixando somente no foco o prazer que apenas eu poderia causar naquele homem.

De repente, Edward cobriu minha mão com a sua, interrompendo minhas ministrações. Ergui uma sobrancelha em questionamento e ele deixou um beijo em meus lábios antes de dizer – Se você continuar desse jeito eu não vou durar mais muito tempo.,.

– Mas...

– Minha vez, amor. – e com isso, Edward com um movimento muito rápido, me colocou de costas, me fazendo soltar um grito surpreso.

Ele riu, afastando meus cabelos e expondo minha nuca para sua boca cálida. Começou a espalhar beijos demorados desde meu ombro, dando pequenas mordidas até o lóbulo da minha orelha, o qual ele chupava devagar brincando com a pequena pérola do meu brinco. Eu suspirei alto pressando ainda mais minhas costas contra o seu peito e sentindo sua ereção massiva contra a base da minha coluna.

Em contrapartida, Edward circundou seu polegar ao redor de meus mamilos que se eriçaram mesmo escondido pobre as camadas protetoras do sutiã. Aos poucos, foi descendo o seu dedo por minhas costelas, barriga, umbigo até alcançar a cicatriz da minha cesareana, onde ele desenhou os círculos um pouco mais devagar, só para me provocar.

– Você é linda, baby. - ele sibilou junto ao meu ouvido. — Tão perfeita.

E naquele momento eu me sentia assim: toda insegurança e receio tinham se evaporado devido ao calor da paixão de Edward. Naquele momento, minha única prioridade era ser consumida pelo ardor que era essa reconexão a ele.

Mordi meus lábios com força quando a mão dele alcançou a borda da minha calcinha, puxando o elástico devagar para logo em seguida solta-lo causando uma pequena tortura. Segurei mais forte a bancada de mármore , sem importar que a borda da pedra pudesse me machucar. Ele permaneceu provocando minha pele em diversos ponto ao mesmo tempo que chupava com força um ponto sensível abaixo da minha orelha.

Não demorou muito para que sua mão finalmente adentrasse a minha calcinha. Mais uma vez agradeci mentalmente a Alice, por ter insistido tanto para que eu fizesse uma depilação a laser há uns dois anos atrás. Pelo menos nesse quesito, eu nunca era pega desprevinida para a felicidade de meu marido.

Seus dedos encontraram meus _lábios_, desenhando o mesmo padrão circular sobre eles – Hmmm. Tão _molhada_, amor.

– Só pra você.

Ele grunhiu antes de virar meu rosto com sua mão livre e me beijar, sugando o resto de fôlego que eu ainda mantinha. Nossas línguas começaram a travar uma deliciosa batalha a medida que a ponta do seu dedo começava a me penetrar vagarosamente, elevando ainda mais o nível de prazer que se espalhava por cada poro de minha pele.

Meu quadril começou a acompanhar o toque de Edward, rebolando cada vez mais a cada nova investida dos dedos longos dele. Mas apesar de toda sensação perfeita que ele me proporcionava, eu queria _mais_. Precisava dele por inteiro para me sentir completa.

– Edward... – eu pedi baixinho, num gemido sufocado devido a enxurrada de sensações causadas por sua mão.

– Sim, amor?

– Preciso de você.

– Eu estou bem aqui, Bella. – ele respondeu, alcançando o meu clítoris e puxando-o delicadamente.

Eu gemi alto, não tendo pudor algum em vocalizar tudo aquilo que Edward me fazia sentir. – _Por favor, Edward. _

Ele aumentou o ritmo de seu toque, dando uma especial atenção agora ao meu ponto mais sensível, – Diga o que você precisa, baby.

– Você. – respondi sem rodeios, – Dentro de mim. Agora.

Edward riu da minha pressa e logo depois começou a retirar minha calcinha, descendo-a de forma dorolosamente lenta. Antes mesmo que ela chegasse aos meus joelhos, puxei a boca dele para a minha, enquanto me livrava por mim mesma da maldita peça.

A ferocidade de nossos lábios chegava a machucar, entretanto nenhum de nós parecia se importar muito com isso. Quando o fôlego acabou, sua boca voltou a atacar o meu pescoço, o que provavelmente deixaria marcas muito em breve. Enquanto isso, usando uma mão ele me abraçou pela cintura e a outra, ergueu minha perna e a apoiou contra o balcão. Alguns poucos cremes acabaram caindo dentro da pia devido ao movimento brusco, entretanto nenhum de nós se importava com isso quando estávamos tão próximos desse jeito.

Nessa posição, eu estava completamente _exposta_ para ele, que se aproveitou disso para roçar toda sua excitação desde o meu períneo até o clitoris. Isso me levou a um nível de prazer que eu já não sentia há muito tempo; e tudo isso foi vocalizado através de gemidos a cada nova investida do quadril dele.

– Baby, – ele sussurrou contra minha pele, seu peito pressionando minhas costas como se sua vida dependesse disto.– Isso não vai ser doce nem romântico.

– E nem eu quero que seja. – respondi, empinando meu quadril contra sua pélvis, buscando o contato do meu sexo com o dele.

Edward grunhiu alto com a minha resposta e mais uma vez me beijou sofregamente. Sua língua explorava cada canto de minha boca ao passo que suas mãos foram até meu quadril, segurando-o com força, o que causaria mais algumas manchas arroxeadas em poucas horas. Nossos lábios se separaram brevemente, mas o restante de ar que eu tinha em meus pulmões foi sugado assim que ele me penetrou de uma única vez.

Sem pudor algum joguei minha cabeça contra o ombro dele e gritei de prazer. Escutei o grunido alto de meu marido, que cravou ainda mais seus dedos contra o osso do meu quadril. Ficamos por algum momento apenas parados, uniformizando as nossas respirações e curtindo a sensação de finalmente podermos voltar a ser apenas um só.

Quando ele começou a se movimentar outra vez, suas estocadas foram ganhando ritmo rapidamente, o que levou correntes de prazer por todo o meu corpo. Era como se pequenos orgasmo curtos e intensos se espalhassem por todos os meus poros a cada movimento do quadril dele no meu.

Tudo era muito sensorial naquele ato. O som abafado de nossas peles se chocando no vai e vem intenso. Os gemidos cada vez mais altos que tanto eu quanto ele não podíamos mais guardar. Seu corpo grudado ao meu dentro daquele banheiro abafado devido ao vapor quente do chuveiro, fazia com que o suor começasse a brotar e o cheiro do mais puro sexo impregnasse no ar, aumentando ainda mais o tesão do momento.

– Abra os olhos, Bella. – ele pediu com a voz rouca e irresistível.

Fiz o que ele me pediu e o que eu vi no espelho quase me fez chegar ao clímax. No reflexo, eu não só via o homem mais sexy da face da Terra com uma expressão de puro prazer cravada em seu rosto, mas eu também podia observar uma morena voluptuosa de pele pálida, seios fartos presos por um sutiã azul e de sexo rosado rebolando intensamente a cada investida do pênis de seu marido.

– Agora entende porque eu morro de tesão por você, baby? – Edward sibilou, dando pequenas mordiscadas ao longo da minha orelha.

Assenti levemente, ainda fascinada vendo pelo modo como meu sexo _engolia _o dele no reflexo do espelho. Era hipnotizante e muito mais excitante não apenas sentir, mas também ver todo o ato bem ali na nossa frente.

Edward voltou a arranhar sua barba crescida ao longo do meu pescoço, sussurrando sem fôlego contra minha pele. – Só você faz com que eu me sinta assim, Isabella. Sente o quanto eu estou _duro_ pra você?

– Sim... – eu respondi baixinho, escorregando minha mão por minha púbis até chegar ao meu ponto mais sensível.

Ao perceber o que eu estava fazendo, Edward gemeu e aumentou ainda mais velocidade de suas estocadas e consequentemente atingiu um novo local deliciosamente prazeroso dentro de mim. Minha visão começou a ficar turva e os nós em meu baixo ventre começaram a ficar cada vez mais intensos; sinais óbvios de que um orgasmo poderoso estava prestes a aparecer.

– Porra, eu não vou durar mais muito tempo... – Edward disse, jogando mais do seu peso contra as minhas costas, me fazendo ficar mais empinada sobre a pia. – Preciso te ver gozando, baby. Por favor, _goza _para mim.

Meu corpo reagiu às suas palavras e enfim, o clímax veio forte, como nunca antes. Todo o meu corpo se contraiu enquanto onda após onda de prazer atravessava minha pele, desde as pontas do pés até o último fio de cabelo. Meu sexo _apertou_ com força o membro de Edward, que em resposta soltou um som gutural antes de tomar minha minha boca na sua e me beijar outa vez.

Senti suas estocadas ficarem descompassadas, seus braços se cruzaram com mais força ao redor da minha cintura e com um gemido final, seu gozo começou a me _encher_, demostrando que Edward também chegara ao seu ápice. Nossos lábios estavam apenas recostados, cada movimento lento da sua pélvis fazia meu corpo todo entrar naquela sensação de relaxamento intenso pós-orgástico.

Por fim, ele me deu mais alguns leves selinhos seguindo o ritmo vagaroso de suas últimas penetrações, como se quisesse prolongar ao máximo aquele momento. Um sorriso bobo brotou em meus lábios assim que ele suspirou satisfeito e recostou sua testa no meu ombro direito.

– Puta merda, baby... – ele murmurou, sua voz saindo abafada por causa dos seus lábios grudados à minha pele. – Se eu soubesse que você ficaria assim ao me ver _batendo uma,_ eu teria feito isso na sua frente bem antes.

De brincadeira, dei um tapinha na lateral de sua coxa. – Não foi por causa disso, seu tarado. – disse com um sorriso. – Foi o que você disse antes, lá na cama.

Seu rosto se ergueu de meu ombro e nossos olhos se encontraram através do espelho. – Você sabe que eu não disse aquilo tudo só por dizer, não é? Eu achei que você estivesse cochilando de verdade.

– Eu sei, amor. – eu respondi, levando minha mão até a sua nuca e começando a acariciar aquele local. – Mas você poderia ter me dito tudo isso antes, sem precisar sair de casa com raiva.

Edward suspirou. – E fui um idiota ciumento, baby. Me perdoa, por ter agido como um estúpido.

– Somente se você me desculpar por ser uma insegura que te deixou_ na mão_ por tanto tempo.

Ele sorriu, aproximando seus lábios dos meus. – Tudo perdoado, amor.

– E só para que você se lembre, – eu sibilei, antes que ele iniciasse o beijo – Eu te amo demais, ouviu?

– Assim como eu amo você, Bella. – ele sussurrou docemente, antes que nossas bocas se encontrassem

Enquanto nos beijávamos, Edward ajudou a apoiar minha perna de volta no chão e lentamente saiu de dentro de mim, o que fez com que eu resmungasse de insatisfação. Ele me virou de frente para sem interromper o beijo, ele desabotoou meu sutiã, deixando livre os meus seios de encontro ao peitoral dele.

Quando finalmente nossas bocas se afastaram, ele deixou um beijo na minha testa antes de voltar a falar. – Eu queria te pedir duas coisas.

– Se estiver ao meu alcance...

– Será que poderíamos sair para jantar amanhã, só nós dois? – ele pediu, me fitando com seus intensos olhos verdes – Sua mãe vai embora na próxima segunda e eu não sei quando vamos poder fazer algo assim novamente. Deus sabe que eu amo as crianças, mas às vezes eu sinto falta de ter um tempo só com você.

Eu sorri compreendendo por completo o que ele quis dizer. – Eu vou falar com a Renee para ver se ela pode dar conta do Richie e da Grace por algumas horas.

Ele deixou um beijo na minha testa e sibilou – Obrigado, baby.

– E qual é o segundo pedido? – inquiri curiosa.

Edward se afastou e um sorriso diabólico começou a surgir no seu rosto. Eu pensei em recuar, mas ele fora muito mais rápido e com um movimento certeiro me ergueu pro seu colo e começou a caminhar de volta para o box.

– Edward! O que você está fazendo?. – eu pedi, quando ele usou a mão livre para voltar a ligar o chuveiro.

– Bem, antes de você chegar eu estava tendo umas fantasias... Talvez seja hora de colocar uma delas em prática.

– _Fantasias_? – eu provoquei. – No plural mesmo?

– Baby, você não tem ideia do que seis meses sem sexo pode fazer com a cabeça de um homem. – ele respondeu, se colocando contra o azulejo frio do box e começando a me beijar loucamente.

E assim, terminamos fazendo amor outra vez, aproveitando aquele breve momento para sermos apenas Bella e Edward; um casal que como qualquer outro, que tinha suas dificuldades e desafios, mas que com amor que sentíamos um pelo outro eram capazes de se manter mais fortes e intensos a cada dia.

Nossa bolha foi estourada quando minha mãe nos ligou, informando que ela e o Richie já tinham pegado um táxi e já estavam retornando para casa. Como dois adolescentes abobalhados, nos vestimos às pressas tentando esconder algumas marcas no corpo fruto de nossa tarde bastante _produtiva_. Demos uma última verificada em nossa filha, que continuava dormindo tranquilamente e partimos para a cozinha, onde começamos a tentar preparar o nosso jantar juntos. E_ tentar_ era a palavra chave.

O molho branco estava no fogo, assim como os legumes da salada em cima do balcão para que ele cortasse. Mas nós dois estávamos achando muito mais interessante ficar de amassos contra a porta da geladeira do que se apegar a pequenos detalhes como estes.

– Amor, minha mãe pode chegar a qualquer minuto. – eu sussurrei, enquanto ele afastava a gola rolê para deixar mais beijos ao longo do meu pescoço.

– Nós vamos escutar quando o carro chegar.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta.

Sua boca encontrou a minha e começamos a nós beijar intensamente, uma de minhas mãos foi até sua nuca, onde o segurei mais próximo a mim tanto quanto humanamente possível. Nisso, ele aproveitou para encaixar uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, causando um delicioso atrito em minha necessidade.

De repente, eu escutei. – Bella querida, que cheiro de queimado é... _Wow_!

Senti minhas bochechas ardendo de vergonha por ter sido flagrada naquela situação com o meu marido. Eu até tentei me desvencilhar, mas Edward nos manteve naquela mesma posição, somente escondendo seu rosto em meu ombro e tentando segurar uma risada.

– Err... Oi, mãe. – eu consegui balbuciar estupidamente. – Onde está o Richie?

– Eu pedi para que ele subisse para guardar os brinquedos que ele ganhou no festival. – ela respondeu depois de alguns segundos, passando direto por nós e indo até o fogão para desligá-lo. – Mas talvez eu precise de algo que ele trouxe naquele montante.

– O que foi que ele trouxe? – Edward finalmente perguntou, vagarosamente nos desvencilhando mas sem deixar me abraçar pela cintura.

Renee colocou sua bolsa na mesa e puxou uma cadeira onde se sentou confortavelmente – Na barraca do tiro ao alvo, ele insistiu que queria um protetor auricular. Não sei para que ele irá usá-lo, mas eu tenho certeza que ele me será muito útil essa noite. – e com isso, ela piscou satisfeita em nossa direção.

Edward gargalhou alto e eu quis morrer por conta disso. Muito embora, bem lá no fundo eu estava mesmo muito feliz para me importar com a curiosidade de minha mãe ou pela falta de noção de meu marido. Finalmente, eu agora me sentia completa em todos os sentidos de minha vida. Sendo mãe, filha e principalmente mulher.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente do céu, socorro que esse foi meu primeiro lemon GRÁFICO E CÍTRICO!<strong>

**Não sou acostumada a isso (santa!), portanto perdoem se não ficou tão bom! Queria muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre esses dois papais muito pervos!**

**Sobre meu futuro no mundo das fics.. Sim continuarei a escrever e sempre e sempre! No entanto, a vida adulta é uma rapariga safada e eu preciso trabalhar para meu nome não bater no SPC. Digamos que meus posts serão sempre uma surpresa. Quando vocês menos esperarem estarei com coisas novas por aqui!**

**Beijos,**

**Line**


End file.
